


You could’ve had a bad WITCH.

by Jholmes1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, F/M, Good Death Eaters, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 268,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: There is a new heir to Slytherin to attend Hogwarts but it’s not who you think.AU where Voldemort didn’t die after leaving the potters he lost a lot of power and had to lay low, but he also had to leave someone else behind in the process.Starts in first year and will time jump some to cover up to final years.





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU Voldemort never really died. Just lost power and needed time to recover. The timelines and such will not fit perfectly with canon.

The storm outside was a downpour. The windows shook with each boom of thunder. Yet there in that room the air seemed to hum with electricity. 

“Does she know my Lord, does she know who she is.” The man stepped closer to the center of the room. His long blonde hair nearly white against his black cloak. 

“She does.” The figure seated hissed out. “Nagini has come to her, she has disclosed the truth.”

“Why don’t we bring her here then my Lord, to you, to us?” Another man asked stepping forward. More portly than the others. 

“Because of the prophesy Nott, the snake must grow in the den, as it has been foretold. We have hidden her away in the muggle world for 11 years, we’ve kept her from those who would have used her for her power, and from that old kook who would have made her disappear. She has a role to play, and cannot do it from the inside yet.” The figure stood. His milk white skin shining in the fire light. 

He paced in front of the fire his black cloak whisking about his ankles like smoke. 

“Those of us who have children in school, do you wish them to seek her out my Lord? My own son will be starting school this fall as well.” The white haired man asked. 

“No Lucius, she will draw out those dear to our cause automatically, the younger ones may not see it right away, but the elders will. She will be brimming with raw power, but she cannot be coddled or favored. She understands her role.” He answered. 

Lightning flashed outside and the room was illuminated. The rows of dark figures in robes have one last nod before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. 

================================

She laid there in the grass in the back of her property. Owning land just because was a rarity but she was lucky enough to be adopted into an upper class family. Adopted. That still seemed foreign to her. She hadn’t known until last year when she met a snake in the grass. 

She had always been different. Able to do things science and logic couldn’t explain. At first she thought it was her imagination that the garden snakes would scatter when she asked them to, but when the large snake approached her to say hello she realized she had a unique gift. 

Every day since she would escape out to the grounds and speak with her new friend Nagini. The snake told her all about who she was and where she came from, and what it meant that she was a witch, and had powers. She tried to act surprised when an older witch came by on her 11th birthday to inform her parents of her abilities. Her ‘parents’ had lied to her for 11 years, they knew she was adopted but never told her. Nagini suggested she keep that knowledge to herself until she needed it. And she would. 

Laying her head back on to the snake she sighed. 

“What’s wrong little love?” The snake hissed as it snuggled closer into her neck. 

“I leave tomorrow for Hogwarts. What if I don’t get sorted into Gryffindor like I’m supposed to? My father will be so disappointed in me.” She whined. 

The snake rubbed her face against the girls curls. “Don’t you worry little love, you will be fine. Your father knows you will make us all proud. And I will be there with you too, remember I’ll be in the forest anytime you need me I can come to you. Remember to just grasp the necklace your father sent you, and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you Nagini. I’m so glad I have you.” She curled into the snake. 

“And I you, Hermione.”


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have read a lot of stories with Rowle/Dolohov being bffs and I LOvE it. Thanks to all the people who have paved the road before for this fun dynamic.

================================

The amount of people on the platform was nerve wrecking. Parents yelling at kids, kids yelling at everything, the steam engine; it was deafening. Hermione had said goodbye to her ‘parents’ at the street and walked through to the platform by herself. She didn’t want them exposed to any more of the wizard of world than they needed to be. 

She stood next to the train with her trunk and eyed it wearily. The trunk was too heavy and the compartment was lifted so not only would she have to drag it, she would have to lift it as well. There was too many people around to do magic, Nagini reminded her she shouldn’t show it off before she got to school. She was going to leave to find a worker when two older boys stepped up and threw their trunks into the compartment. 

One was medium build with shaggy dark hair, while the other looked like a modern day viking. Large frame with flowing blonde hair. She saw an opportunity. 

“Excuse me!” She called out to them trying to make her voice cut through the noise. Thankfully they heard and turned to her. Both having to pivot their neck down to look at her. 

“Do you think you could help me please, I cannot lift my trunk into the compartment and I haven’t seen any workers to help me.” She asked either of the two. 

“první rok” The dark haired man rolled his eyes as he started to turn back around.   
First years.... like that was her problem. 

“mluvil jsi česky?” She asked him, hands on hips, letting him know that speaking Czech wouldn’t go unnoticed by her. 

This made the man pause, he turned and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Do I speak Czech, of course I do... why do you? Who are you?” The boy asked rudely. 

“What do you mean why do I. Do you ask everyone you meet why they speak English. What an odd question.” She huffed. “And I’m obviously someone who needs help lifting their bloody trunk.” 

The blonde laughed heartily. His booming laugh cut through the noise of the platform and caught her off guard. She looked at him to see his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Well Excuse us princess, please allow me.” He gave a faux bow and lifted her trunk effortlessly. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. 

“No, no, thank you princess. It’s not everyday someone puts old Toni in his place.” He laughed and swatted the dark haired boy on the back who was still glaring at her. 

“Well regardless, thank you. You gentlemen have a lovely day.” She said her nose in the air as she strolled away to board to train. Never looking back despite the repeat boom of laughter that erupted in her wake. 

===============================

They stood silently in the great hall waiting to be sorted. She had met a few people on the train. None that stuck out to her enough to make a lasting impression. She did meet Harry Potter, and was able to show some of her abilities by fixing his broken glasses. Unfortunately he was sitting next to a Weasley boy who was most impolite and even a bit dirty, she tried to not stay long. 

The hat took its place on the bench after it sang a song and the professor stepped up with a list of names. Alphabetically they read the names out to be sorted. She tried deep breaths until she finally heard her name called. 

“Hermione Granger!” 

Slowly she took to the dais and had a seat upon the stool. The older professor carefully sat the hat on her head as it started deliberating. 

“Ah we’ve been waiting for an heir to return to Hogwarts. It’s been years. It’s easy to decide what to do with you, after all it’s your birth right...”

“SLYTH-“ the hat said aloud 

‘Wait wait wait’ she thought hard. ‘Do not put me in slytherin. I HAVE to be put in gryffindor, you must put me there.’

“Hmm if you say so.” The hat was still speaking out loud and the students and staff were each confused with the stall. 

“Then GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table erupted in applause. She looked up to see quite a few confused faces around the hall. Never once has the hat changed his mind mid announcement. 

At the end of the sorting. She found herself sitting next to Harry Potter, she took a deep breath and smiled. She did it. 

===========================


	3. Chapter 3:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dolohov spoke Czech instead of Russian last chapter, we may change that in the future but to be honest I’m not very comfortable in either language but less so in Russian... 
> 
> Also remember this is AU so timeline and other details will be different!

Classes had been much easier than she expected. She had already read through the course books twice before school started, but it was obvious no one else had done the same. She was disgusted with how little the rest of her class seemed to know. 

So naturally it didn’t take long for her to gain a reputation for being a know it all, resident swot. Whatever else they wanted to throw her way. She didn’t care. She spent most evening in the library. It wasn’t imperative for her to make friends. Although Potter was never out right rude to her, he more just went with the crowd, but was kind when he was alone. Then there was the Longbottom boy, he was kind to her as well, so she offered him help whenever she could because he struggled more than most. 

She enjoyed potions class, yet probably would have like it better had she not be in Gryffindor. It seemed Snape had it out for the lions and even when she got all the answers correct he would sneer at her. She had seen him giving her strange looks after she brewed each potion correctly on the first try, but she shook it off. If he wanted to be rude, that was his problem. 

On the topic of strange professors. Then there was her DADA class. Their teacher was new this year. Rodolphus Lestrange. 

He had stared down every member of the first years when they arrived for his class. Minutes spent in silence as he walked around looking everyone deep in their eyes. Most shied away or cringed but she couldn’t resist the urge to raise an eyebrow at him as he closed in on her. When he noticed he raised his as well, and started a intense stare down. When neither of them cracked after five minutes, Professor Lestrange gave her an appreciative nod and moved on. 

Unfortunately the appreciation from the professor ended her in the situation she was now. This morning he called Hermione up to volunteer to demonstrate the simple disarming spell. Problem was apparently it was simple for everyone. She went through nearly half of the class without so much as raising her heart beat. The professor called another up. 

“Nephew, surely you can come up here and hold your own.” Lestrange called out to the class and confidently Draco Malfoy stood from his seat. 

There were whispers in the room, apparently their relation wasn’t common knowledge for those outside of Slytherin. 

“Of course Sir, Id be delighted to.” Draco drawled as he made his way to the front of the room. Giving Hermione an evil smirk as he took his mark. 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t catch her wand though Professor. I would rather not be exposed to her filth.” He sneered. The Slytherins and even some of the others in the room snickered. 

She felt her eyes narrow and her blood pressure rise. It was one thing to ignore her, but to disrespect her in front of the whole class and the Professor would have to be dealt with. He would learn who his better was. 

She couldn’t fight the cold smile that formed on her face as she took her spot on the stage. She looked at the professor and nodded, he gave the command to begin. 

Loudly Malfoy shouted the disarming spell which she easily blocked with a quiet Protego. The beam ricocheted off the shield and landed noisily on the wall beside him. He looked up to glare at her and she just shrugged. Before he could cast another charm she lifted her free hand and non verbally called for his wand. 

The crowd fell into hushed awe as his wand shot out of his hand and into hers. She turned to her Professor with his wand extended in her hand. 

“Professor perhaps you can disinfect this before you return it to Malfoy. He obviously needs it to practice more.” 

Professor Lestrange took the wand while eyeing her in appreciation. A smirk playing on his lips. There was mumbling in the class but she looked up to see some faces were looking at her with a new found respect. Potter and Longbottom were both almost bursting with glee. Both reaching a hand up to help her down from the platform. 

When she looked over she saw the look on Malfoys reddened face. Pure fury and hate. A promise that retribution was coming. 

================================

The lunch hall was lively as ever for dinner. News of the dueling first years had reached each house by now and people were quick to put their two cents in. 

When Dolohov reached the table he saw the red faced Malfoy sitting with the first years fuming with rage. He was glaring at the Gryffindor table with such hate he was surprised it hadn’t caught fire. 

“Thor what’s the deal with baby Malfoy?” He asked the Viking of a wizard sitting at the table across from him. He answered with a large smile. 

“Remember that first year from the platform?” He asked and when Dolohov nodded he continued. “Apparently she put ickle Drakey in his place today in DADA. Beat the whole class and then insulted him, asking Lestrange to return his wand so he could practice.” The hulking blonde barely got the sentence out before dissolving into a fit of laughter. 

He wiped his eye. “Oh man, I wish I was there to see it.” 

Dolohov stared at the boy who was gripping his fork in rage. “So she’s better than him, why is he so mad. I get his has the Malfoy ego, but still it’s only been a month, he can get better.” 

Thor wiped his eyes again. “Oh don’t you know, that’s the best part. Apparently the princess is a mudblood. And besides beating him in a duel she already leagues ahead of the others in ALL the classes. Can you imagine the look on his father’s face when he finds out. And no doubt Lestrange has already sent an owl.”

Dolohov followed Malfoys glare to the Gryffindor table. He saw the tiny first year girl sitting there as if she wasn’t being murdered by his glare. The Potter boy sat next to her and had said something that made her smile. She didn’t seem to notice the danger she was in. 

“He’s going to kill her.” It was the only answer he thought of. 

“Oh he’s going to try, that’s for sure. Part of me wants to interfere but I think I want to see what happens. There’s something different about her. After the way she acted towards us on the platform I would’ve bet my wand she was a pure blood.” Thorfinn rubbed his chin looking over at the girl. 

“It explains the hat stall.” Dolohov added. At the raised eyebrow of his friend he continued. “She was the first year that the hat stalled on remember, it tried to put her here but at the last second chose Gryffindor. It must’ve realized she was a mudblood.” 

=================================

Thorfinn saw her in the library that night. He was going to return a book when he saw her slip between the stacks leaving the restricted section. He chuckled to him self. 

“Well well well princess. Where have you been?” He teased leaning up against the stack. 

She froze for a second but turned around and gave him a smirk. 

“Hello older boy who lifted my trunk. How are you this evening.” 

“Now surely you know my name princess?” He goaded. 

She crossed her arms and looked him up and down. “Are you some kind of superstar or something?” 

He laughed. “Or something. Thorfinn Rowle your highness” he bowed. 

She moved her hand up to her chin and made a thinking face. “Hmm. I think I like superstar better..” 

He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but return it.   
“So princess, what is a first year doing exiting the restricted section?” 

“Just some light reading. Usually no one notices me, not that you would ever know this since your built like a Viking... but there are a few benefits of being small.” She shrugged.   
“What are you doing here. I thought people like you didn’t even know the library existed.” She teased. 

He placed his hand on his heart is mock concern. “Princess you wound me. I have you know I came in to study, but unfortunately ran out of time and now I have to return this book and won’t be able to finish my essay. Mcgonagall will have my bollocks I’m sure.”

“Professor Mcgonagall, and if you are writing a NEWT level essay you don’t need to use this book anyways. These are the basics, you need this-“ she reached behind him and pulled a smaller tome from the shelf. 

“Now she tells me...” he rolled his eyes in jest. “Won’t do me any good now princess the library is closing and these can’t be checked out.” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you not a wizard?” 

She pulled out her wand and cast the Gemino charm on the book creating an exact copy. Then she waved her wand once more and shrunk the extra copy. She grabbed it and stuck it in the pocket of his robe before putting the other book back on the shelf. 

“Now, don’t say I never did anything for you.” She winked playfully and went to walk past him. Still too shocked to respond Thor stood in the aisle for a second longer before gathering himself to leave. 

“Princess wait up!” He called after her jogging to catch up. “Thank you for that.” He said once they were side by side. 

She waved him off. “No need. You helped me on the platform, I helped you here. We’re even.” They stopped walking where their paths would split. “Have a good night superstar.” She smiled at him turning to walk away. 

“Witch you know Malfoy is our for blood right?” He didn’t know why he brought it up but there was something about the little spit fire that drew him to her. 

“I’m not afraid of Malfoy.” She shrugged. 

He smiled at her in awe. “No, I imagine your not. Get some sleep princess.” 

=============================


	4. Chapter 4:

====

At quidditch someone tried to hex Harry’s broom. The options were numerous considering that they were playing Slytherin and also people were upset a first year got approved to play. The broom toppled left and right flinging Harry from side to side. He barely had a grip on the stick as he was dangling hundreds of feet in the air. 

Hermione noticed the snickering of the Slytherins and moved her eyes around the crowd to see who was casting the incantation. Her eyes stopped as she saw Professor Snape sitting next to what could only be the oldest Malfoy. Both were moving their mouths silently, one must’ve been trying to stop the other but she didn’t know which was which. 

She turned to the Weasley to let him know and told him to wait at the bottom of the pitch to help Harry if he needed it. She snuck over and created a small fire on their robes. Causing them both to jump up and stop the assault on Harry’s broom. He made it safely to the ground. Even catching the snitch on the way down. 

Once she met the boys on the pitch to her surprise they both embraced her. She wasn’t sure who to thank, Snape or Malfoy, but she had finally made friends. 

=================================

She had gotten her first detention. Being out of bed and out in the grounds after curfew. At least that’s all they could convict them of, thankfully. 

She had been deep in study in the library when Harry ran in, Ron breathlessly following behind. 

“Hermione, come quick we need your help.” Harry panted when he reached her table. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” She asked looking up from her book. 

Harry tried to whisper despite his lack of air. “That rock Hagrid has, turns out it not a rock at all. It was an egg!” 

Her eyes widened in shock and she gathered her things to follow them out. None of them aware that Malfoy was in the stacks behind them listening. 

They had just given the baby dragon to Charlie Weasley and were crossing the grounds when they were caught by Filch and Mcgonagall. The latter of the two looking extremely disappointed. With a smug looking Malfoy behind them. 

Besides the obvious loss of house points they were each, yes even Malfoy, given detentions for that week. The first five days they spent cleaning cauldrons and trophy cases, but tonight they were to meet at Hagrids hut. 

And as luck would have it, it was a group detention. Apparently everyone who was due to serve detention tonight was meeting there by the hut. 1st through 7th years in a group waiting on the edge of the forest. She groaned when they walked upon the group. 

“Princess! What a surprise to see you here!” The Viking of a boys loud voice cut through the night. He was smiling at her his blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. 

She rolled her eyes and smirked. “Superstar, I didn’t realize they gave celebrities detention?” 

“Ah your boy Potter here proves that wrong.. but alas it seems there are somethings done in broom cupboards that are just inexcusable to Ol Filch.” He shrugged with a laugh. 

She snorted pointing a finger. “Is that why Dolohov is here then?” Wiggling her eyebrows up and down. 

Dolohov shot her a cold look with a sneer. Thorfinns jaw dropped. 

“Now wait a minute. How do you know his name when you didn’t know mine?” 

“Careful Superstar you almost sound jealous. Besides everyone knows Dolohov. Tall, dark, handsome, batshit crazy.” She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were staring at her as if she grew another head. “His reputation precedes him.” 

Dolohov just raised one eyebrow at the tiny witch. Not knowing wether he wanted to be offended or not. He just shook his head going back to stare into the forest. 

Thorfinn chuckled coming up to ruffle her hair. “You are a trip princess. One day I’ll figure you out.” He turned to walk back to his friends. 

Hagrid arrived with filch and they split them into groups of three. Hermione found herself in a group with Malfoy and Dolohov. Harry and Ron tried to send her encouraging smiles as they too were separated. Harry was in a group with Thorfinn and a third year Ravenclaw, while Ron was with two sixth year Gryffindors. Thorfinn shot her a smile before she moved to stand next to her group. 

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll look after him for you.” He laughed as he patted Harry on the back making him jut forward. 

She rolled her eyes. Taking her spot next to Malfoy and Dolohov. 

“What. An. Idiot.” 

Each group was handed a bucket. Their goal tonight was to collect Waitomo worms. They were special worms that would glow two days before the full moon, and only then. They stores in the castle were very depleted so they needed as many as possible, thus the reasoning behind the group detention. 

Each group set off roughly 100 yards apart. They were told to send up a flare if there was any trouble. They weren’t even 20 feet into the woods yet when Malfoy started whining. 

“I can’t believe that big loaf sent us into the forest at night, under a full moon none the less. My father will be hearing of this.” 

Hermione looked up at Dolohov and rolled her eyes. 

“Kakoy rebenok..” she muttered lowly about what a cry baby she found Malfoy. 

Dolohov couldn’t help but snort. 

“Da.. razdrazhayushchiy” he replied that he was, and an annoying one at that. And she laughed along. 

“sledi za svoim shagom” she warned him to watch his step pointing down at the roots that were growing up along the pathway that seemed to reach up towards their feet. 

He nodded at her and adjusted his stride and wand light to illuminate his path. She did the same. Malfoy on the other hand kept his wand raised to look ahead and not a minute later one of the roots grabbed at his foot and he tumbled down a small slope. 

He stood up quickly dusting himself off. Loudly complaining and cussing the very ground he walked on. He sent a few sparks from his wand into the roots. 

“Malfoy calm down!” She scolded him. “You need to be quiet. We are far enough in where we don’t need to draw attention to ourselves.” She hissed. 

He raised his wand and pointed it at her.   
“Why don’t you shut your mudblood mouth. You don’t tell your betters what to do.” He yelled. 

She rolled her eyes with a huff. “Well when I see a better I’ll be sure to remember that Malfoy, but as it is you need to be quiet.” 

He had taken an angry step towards her when they heard the sound of branches cracking behind them. Then a long howl like sound. 

Malfoy stumbled as he started to run up the slope. Trying to look around him at what the sound was. When the snapping sound came closer he tucked tail and ran screaming. Without so much as looking at the other two. 

Hermione and Dolohov both watched him run off and turned to look at each other eyebrows raised. Hermione turned back around her wand raised high and Dolohov did the same. Illuminating the small clearing in front of them. Hermiones free hand came up to grip her necklace. Whatever was coming, they could use the back up. 

Before they had any time to consider moving a figure emerged from the brush. A tall thick man with long black hair. He was rugged looking with scars and torn clothing. His beard was cut close but he had a strange glint in his eyes and when he saw them and smiled it looked feral, and his canines longer than a regular human. He stopped and took a long sniff in the air. 

Much to his surprise Dolohov saw the small girl move in front of him and adjusted her arm as if to shield him from the beast. He was even more surprised when she spoke. 

“What are you doing here wolf? This is centaur territory, do you have a death wish.” Her voice was calm and clear. He couldn’t detect any fear behind it. 

The beast of a man sneered at her. His teeth reflecting in the wand light. He sniffed again. 

“Would you believe I followed your scent little miss. There’s plenty of younglings in the woods tonight, but not like you am I right? I recognized your scent almost immediately. It’s awful dangerous for you to be out here so close to the full moon isn’t it?” 

She shrugged a little. “No, I don’t think so.”

He growled lowly. “Do you think you get a free pass then? Is that it?” 

He took a few steps towards them but she didn’t move. Dolohov went to step closer but she gave him a small shake of her head, and he didn’t know why but he listened. 

“I’d think again before you threaten me..” she warned and he growled again. 

“Do you think you could take me on little witch?” 

“Maybe, but do you think you are the only predator in these woods wolf? My familiar is here and you just threatened her master. If I was you I’d leave before she treats herself to dog meat.” Her voice was so cold and calculated that Dolohov felt a chill run down his spine. 

The wolf chuckled and went to take another step forward when a loud hissing filled the void around them. Dolohov thought the ground was moving when a large tree trunk sized shape moved behind them and wound itself into a raised position in front of the small girl. The snake was bigger than anything he had ever seen, nearly 20 feet long. The snake bared it’s fangs as it raised itself up for the kill. 

“This is your last warning wolf. Go on your way now and I’ll forget tonight ever happened.” Hermione called out to him. 

He snarled at her. But took a step back anyways. 

“I’ll see you again little witch.” He warned her turning back to disappear into the forest. 

The snake waited till the wolf was gone from sight before turning to the small girl and rubbing its large head against hers. Hermione raised her hands and petted the snake while they hissed back and forth between the two of them. The snake wrapped around her as if it was checking for injuries and Hermione giggled much to the surprise of Dolohov. 

Dolohov took a small step back and it snapped a twig brining the attention of both girl and snake to him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry how rude of me. Dolohov this is my familiar Nagini.” She said before hissing to the snake what seemed to be a introduction to him. The snake slithered over to him and circled him once before raising up in front of him flicking her tongue out and letting out a small hiss. 

“She likes you!” Hermione clapped. “You can pet her if you’d like.”

He tentatively reached a hand out and patted the snake on its head. Before bringing it back into his robes. 

The snake and the girl hissed back and forth for a moment before the snake circled the girl again, squeezing her in what must’ve been a good bye before slithering off into the woods. 

“Well, I guess we should make our way back, no doubt Malfoy has already caused a scene.” Hermione said as she started to lead the way back. 

“Want to explain to me what the fuck just happened?” Dolohov said stopping her forward progress. 

She raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Like maybe start with how you went toe to toe with a fucking werewolf and then maybe how your familiar is the biggest fucking snake I’ve ever seen, and then I don’t know maybe how you can speak parseltongue!” He came close to her his voice raising the longer he spoke. 

“Keep your voice down!” She hissed between clenched teeth. 

“You’re smart Dolohov, you’ll figure it out. I mean I knew my familiar was here so I wasn’t afraid of the wolf, it’s two days before the moon so it’s not like he could have infected us, gutted us maybe, but not turned us. And obviously if I couldn’t speak parseltongue I wouldn’t have met Nagini.” She shrugged. 

Dolohov shook his head at her dismissive way.   
“None of that makes sense. You’re a mudblood.” 

She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. “I was RAISED by muggles. Your idiot housemates decided to crown me queen of the mudbloods. I thought you lot were supposed to be cunning.” 

They walked as he gave her words time to set in. She was raised by muggles. So that must mean she wasn’t born to them, hmmm that was an interesting turn. 

She stopped before they made it to the edge of the forest. 

“Accio waitomo worms.” She said holding up the bucket as a large blob moved towards them and fell into the bucket. 

She looked up at him handing him the bucket. 

“Look Dolohov, I know we aren’t friends. In fact I’m sure we are far from it. But I’m not supposed to have Nagini at school, so could you please not tell anyone. If you can keep that secret for me, I’ll owe you one.” She spoke lowly in case the others were close enough to hear them. 

He surveyed her for a while. She was something different. That was for sure. She was proficient in magic that she shouldn’t know, she was quick witted and didn’t seem to have any fear. But there was something else there too that was drawing him to her. Something darker maybe? He couldn’t be sure. But he wanted to know more, and had a feeling that he needed to keep her as an ally. 

He walked closer to her and flung his free arm around her shoulder, walking them both out of the woods. 

“Little lion I will keep your secret, but I think you’re wrong. I think we’re going to be good friends.” 

Thorfinn shot them a funny look as they emerged from the forest together. He knew the little shit had gotten to him somehow but he never thought she win over Antonin too. He wasn’t lying when he promised to figure her out. 

=================================

Winter Hols was approaching and she had decided to stay behind at school. She didn’t want to be around her ‘parents’ any longer than she would need to. She had been digging up some secrets in her spare time and after coming across some rather big news she decided to reach out to her father for the first time. Any other contact they’ve had had always used nagini as a middle man. She penned a letter to him before walking to the owlry. 

Father, 

I hope this letter finds you well. I have recently discovered that Dumbledore is hiding the philosophers stone in the castle. From what I have put together there is a series of protections around it, but none that seem impossible to get around. 

From the research I’ve done I can assume the stone has already gifted the old bat with extra years, depending on how often he visits it roughly 50 years or so. 

I know the healing and life prolonging properties of the stone are things you would be interested in obtaining. If you wish it of me, I can retrieve it for you. 

I will be staying at the castle during the holidays, the numbers of students staying behind is few so it will be safe to reply via owl. 

-your daughter H.

================================


	5. Chapter 5:

They hadn’t seen the little witch much since before the holidays. They would pass her in the halls or at meals, Antonin would nod in her direction or give her the universal “I’m watching you” signal, and Thor would either wink at her or ruffle her hair, or if he was really trying to rile her up he’d blow her a kiss. So it was a surprise to them when she showed up one night at midnight in the hospital wing. 

“Well well Well. If it isn’t my two favorite sixth years!” She mused as she just appeared at the foot of their beds. 

“Princess!”  
“malyshka.” They answered her in unison both equally surprised and confused. 

“Are you all dense? Hexing each other on a stair case. What if you would have broken your necks instead of your legs?” She moved her hands up to her hips to scold the two. 

“Aw were you worried about us Princess?” Thorfinn laughed. 

She scoffed. “Not at all, I was just thinking of the valuable study time that would be wasted if we had to host a joint funeral here.” She rolled her eyes. 

“How’d you know we were here little witch, and how’d you get in without getting caught.” Dolohov asked. 

She bit her lip as if she was deep in thought. Looking back and forth between the two of them before coming to a decision. 

“Well, it’s a secret. But we’re friends so I’ll let you in on it.” She winked. “The Weasley twins have a map that shows everyone inside the castle. I saw you two dunderheads in here and asked around and was told what you did to get here..” she frowned at them. “And then Harry has a invisibility cloak he got for Christmas that he let me borrow. So when I realized you lot have been bunked up since before dinner and surely you’d be hungry. So I popped into the kitchen and brought some snacks.” She shrugged at them smiling. 

“Princess you brought us dinner, you must love us.” Thor smirked at her. 

“No, I brought Dolly dinner, but realized it’s be rude on my part to let you starve.” She said cheekily. “Now, move those tree trunks you call legs so I can sit down.” She said moving between the beds. 

He grinned at her and reached over and snatched her up by waist. The size difference between the two of them made it easy for him to lift her with little to no effort. She did emit a small squeak though as he sat her in his lap. 

“Uh huh princess, for that comment you have to sit right up here with me. Now what did you bring us to eat?” 

They sat together and laughed and talked for an hour. Making sure to keep the volume down so Poppy didn’t come check on them. 

“So what will you all do after you graduate? I know you still have a year, but I’m sure you have plans?” She asked them popping a strawberry in her mouth. 

“If all goes to plan, I want to be a curse breaker. I have to get Os in my NEWTS of course but I’m on par to, then I just need to apprentice under someone, maybe at Gringotts.” Dolohov answered first chasing chocolate pudding around in his bowl. 

She nodded along with him, a curse breaker was a noble profession and one that sounded interesting to herself too if she was honest. She pivoted some in Thor’s lap and looked up at him. 

“What about you superstar?” She bopped him on the nose with her strawberry before taking a bite. “Let me guess.. professional quidditch? Fly around on your broom all day while people throw you gallons and slags throw their knickers your way?” 

“Ha ha. You’re something else.” He says as he tickles her sides making her squirm. “I have you know I have thought about other things, I can’t help that I’m so talented.” He smirks. “But there’s other professions that I could use my flying skills in. Like dragon keeping, or working for the ministry in creature tracking, things like that. And let me tell you it doesn’t matter what profession I’m in the ladies will throw their knickers my way regardless...” 

He was cut off when she flicked his forehead. 

“Don’t be so crude Rowle.”

“Yes Rowle don’t be so crude.” Dolohov cut his eyes to him. 

“What about you little witch, what do you have your eyes set on?” 

“By the time I get out of here I have a feeling it will be a whole new world.” She shrugged. 

“And what will you be doing in it?” Thor raised a brow. 

“Well ruling it of course!” 

================================

Daughter,

Is there anything you need from me? 

Yours,   
Father 

Father,

Enclosed are my measurements, I find myself in dire need of a spare wand. 

Yours,  
H. 

=================================

To think she had almost left Harry and Ron behind was comical. It was a blessing in disguise how easily it was to convince them that someone was stealing the Stone for the personal gain of the dark lord. Of course someone was, and she was that someone, but they didn’t have to know that. 

When they both were almost strangled in the devils snare she was regretting her decision. But the next two tasks were almost perfectly made for them. Harry with his flying skills against the keys, and Ron with his surprising skill in chess. 

The next tasks with the potions gave her a bit of a pause, but it wasn’t something some logical thinking couldn’t deduce. Snape must have just contributed the bare minimum, pity really, she would have liked for him to challenge her. 

With Ron injured her and Harry advanced together into the final room. The mirror or Erised. She had read about it of course. It was enchanted to show someone what their hearts desire was. Someone desiring to find the stone and use it wouldn’t have it, but Harry didn’t want to use it so besides the image of his parents he saw the stone in his pocket, and it was. 

She held up the small bag for Harry to put the stone in. Once the bag was secure in her pocket she pulled out her spare wand and got to work. She only had to adjust Harry’s memories thankfully since Ron was left behind. She planted the memory of her sending him alone through the flames where he met a masked death eater who fought him for the stone and lost when Harry shattered it instead. Causing a whirlwind of activity in the small chamber whipping Harry around, breaking the mirror and destroying the evidence. Unfortunately it knocked Harry unconscious and the Death eater got away. 

Giving herself a few cuts and bruises as well as burn marks on her clothes and skins. She curled herself into a small ball putting on her best “scared and alone” performance.


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion.

================================

Waking up from the night she was forced to spend in the hospital wing, she was greeted by two surprising guest. 

“Well look how the turns have tabled!” Rowle laughed heartily. 

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. “It’s how the tables have turned you git.” 

The two boys laughed and one saw fit to release her from her cover cave. 

“What are you two doing here? Superstar are you eating my chocolates?” She looked over at Thor who was munching on a chocolate frog from her pile of ‘get well soon’ goodies. 

“Who me?” He mumbled through a mouth of chocolate. Dolohov swatted him on the back of the head. 

“Don’t eat her food you prick.” 

“Thank you Dolly. Now, care to answer my question?” She sat up trying to smooth down her morning curls. 

Antonin swatted at her legs and sat down at the end of her bed. 

“We heard you and Potter got in a scuffle last night. Something along the lines of most school rules ever broken by first years?” He raised a brow at her. 

She bit her lip as she tried to come up with a story for them. Thor had reclined back in the empty bed beside them still taking bites out of the frog. 

“Something like that.” Her words drifted off. “Kind of a hot mess really.”

“Well next time you go getting your self into a hot mess you get one of us alright.” Dolohov almost pouted. “Going in to danger with Potter and that red head. I mean honestly little witch..” he grumbled. 

==============================

She sat quietly on the park bench facing the water. A small family of ducks swam by quacking. The only break to the overall silence of the morning. 

Although the person approached silently she was still aware of them. Perhaps it was the slight hum that ran across her magic that gave him away. He took the seat next to her before he announced his self. 

“This is a lovely spot you’ve chosen, any particular reason behind it?” His voice was smooth and deep. 

“Nagini likes to hunt in the water. The Black lake has too many inedible things in it that she avoids it, but here she can take her pick of anything she likes.” She said casually. 

Finally she turned to look at the man next to her. He was wearing a simple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of slacks. He had short cut hair that would have more curl to it had it been longer. In the same dark brown hue as her own. His eyes were similarly shaped but were a green opposed to her honey brown. He was a handsome man, she couldn’t deny it. He looked much younger than she knew he was. 

“We have more similarities than I was expecting to be honest. Genetics are such a lottery I figured the percentage of being able to acknowledge us as kin would be slim. However you look entirely too young to be my father.” She cocked her head a bit to take him in more. 

He raised a brow as the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. “And you sound entirely too mature to be a 12 year old.” 

“Touché” She said as she nodded. 

Slowly she pulled her bag in front of her and retrieved the small pouch that she stored the stone in. She handed it to her father. 

“The bag is blood sealed, but yours will open it just the same. I had to do that Incase anything happened to me between school and here.” She explained. 

He nodded his head eyeing her instead of the bag. “Very impressive daughter. I take it you didn’t have any trouble with Dumbledore then?” 

She shook her head. “No, I left myself out of Harry’s memories of actually retrieving the stone. I felt a small bump of him trying to enter my mind while he was questioning my role but he didn’t press.” 

“Are you familiar with Legillmency then?” He asked her. 

“Yes, Nagini told me there would be wizards who would want to see in my mind instead of trusting my words. She warned me to learn to protect it.” She made eye contact with him. “So I have, I read quite a few books on it and worked around till I found was suited me the best. I’ve never been tested by anyone on your scale of course, but I’d bet I’m fairly proficient.” 

“Do you mind?” He asked her moving his arm behind her on the bench. 

“No, please do.” She nodded as she felt the thump of him entering. Like with Dumbledore it was soft at first but grew to a loud knock as he progressed. Finally after minutes he backed out. 

Tom couldn’t help but be impressed. Where most had learned to build up walls that under enough pressure he could tear down his daughter had gone the opposite route. When he stepped into her mind he found himself in a meadow with a large lake in the middle from the surface he could see the glow of memories at the bottom but when he submerged himself he found it impossible to reach he was getting deeper and deeper before the pressure was even too much for himself so he removed himself from her mind. 

“Hermione, that was most impressive. I dare say the best form of occulmency I have ever seen. I would ask you not to teach anyone else your ways though as I found myself unable to breach even one memory from you. How did you decide to do that? Have you trained in legillmency the same?” He was curious, turned in his seat to give her his full attention. 

“No, unfortunately I have found I cannot do Legillmency. I have an eidetic memory, which is why I excel in my schooling, but it actually hurts me in terms of trying Legillmency. All the memories I see become my own and it’s tangled in my own mind. So I have decided to not pursue the art further. However due to the same affliction I have a lot of memories stored in my head. Nagini told me to imagine storing them all away and then building the walls but there were too many so I threw them into the lake instead. They weigh so much they sink. And you can’t tear down a lake.” She met his green eyed again and smiled. She could feel his appreciation. 

“You know I was worried when you found out your true identity that you may be a liability to me and my cause, but now. Now I know you will only be a top contributor. You are quite the witch Hermione.” He rubbed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you sir, that means a lot to hear you say that. I strive to make you proud.” She smiled at him shyly. 

“I have told my inner circle about you. They don’t know your identity, only that you arrived at school last year. They’ve all been quick to make their guesses. Lestrange was the first to know.. don’t worry they are all bound to secrecy by me. They can’t even out you to each other until I do.” He chuckled. 

“That doesn’t surprise me professor Lestrange made it a point our first classes to stare down each student. I imagine he peaked in everyone’s mind and when he couldn’t mine he made his guess.” She shrugged laughing a little. “Did your pet wolf tell you he found me as well?” 

“Ah Yes, said he came across you in the woods. Gave his word to keep an eye on you.” He scoffed. 

She couldn’t stop her eye roll. “He made me very angry. He was almost a late night snack for Nagini.” 

Her father chuckled. “Yes I heard. I believe you made him equally as angry. Greyback is used to being feared, not to being put in his place by 12 year old girls.” They smiled at each other. 

“But his bark is worse than his bite, he is a loyal dog so we keep him around, but you know if he bothers you again Nagini could gain a few pounds.” 

The two sat laughing at the bench. Looking the part of close normal family. 

Before she left they spoke about Harry. She explained to her father that she could feel his magic in Harry, apparently that was a horcrux inside of him that contained a part of Toms soul. She suggested keeping Harry close, and he readily agreed. After all the enemy wasn’t an 11 year old boy. It was the system that failed wizarding kind.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Harry   
& meet ups in the alley

================================

July 31st saw her and her adoptive family in a car heading into Surrey. She had begged her muggle parents to make the trip with her after explaining the situation she knew Harry was in. He had told her horror stories last year about the types of people his aunt and uncle were and the way they treated him when he was home. 

The Grangers knew these kinds of people, and knew that they would sway to people if influence easily. So that day they had their driver bring them into Surrey and stopped out front of 4 Privet drive. 

When she knocked on the door they heard the commotion inside to have it answered. Harry came to the door and his eyes lit up to see the little witch standing there with a big smile on her face. 

“Happy Birthday Harry!” She exclaimed reaching over to hug him. 

“Hermione what are you doing here?” He started to ask when the loud stomps filled the air from his tubby uncle storming up. 

“Who is it boy? What do they want!” Vernon threw the door the rest of the way open to see the small girl on the stoop. 

“Who are you?” He asked rudely but Hermione didn’t bristle. Instead she dropped into a small curtesy. 

“Hello Sir, I’m Hermione Granger.” She said with as much sweetness as she could. 

“And what do you want?” He barked out. 

“Oh!” She said turning around and waving at the car where her driver was standing. He nodded her way and opened the door allowing her mother and father to step out and approach the porch of the Dursley’s. 

“I’m sorry sir, these are my parents, William and Hellen Granger, we live in Kensington. We were coming to invite your family to dinner tonight to celebrate Harry’s birthday. You’ll have to forgive us sir, I tried to write to Harry but unfortunately didn’t receive a reply. And well when I complained to mommy and daddy they had a car bring us over to extend the invitation in person.” She smiled the sugary sweet smile again. 

“Well, I. I mean it’s awful last minute..” he was floundering. 

“Oh I know Mr. Dursley and I do beg your apologies, we are only in the country for a few more days before we step off to our house in France so I wanted to get a chance to introduce our families and of course celebrate Harry’s birthday.” Hermione said and her mom stepped up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Harry is such a lovely boy Mr. Dursley, very fine manners, and is very well behaved. We knew he must have grown up with some very fine guardians.” She flashed her winning smile as well and Vernon flushed. 

Hermiones dad groaned. “Plus you can’t very well leave me with these women all day Sir. I had to cancel a golfing trip and if I have to hear one more story about fashion week again I may check out.” He laughed it was fake Hermione knew but she appreciated the gesture. 

By now Vernon was so flustered that he barely could stumble through an acceptance. The grangers cheered and told them they would send a car over to pick them up for dinner at a very upscale restaurant that evening. They talked Vernon into letting them take Harry with them now to keep Hermione company. 

Once they were in the car the whole family broke out in laughter. 

“Oh harry he is even worse than you described. How do you deal with them?!” Hermione groaned into him when she pulled him into another hug. 

“This is crazy Hermione how did you do all this?” Harry asked still in shock. 

Hermione explained convincing her parents to join her in a rescue mission. The car took them to the mall where her parents helped Harry pick out an outfit for the night, and also slipped some more correct fitting clothes in his bag. They had ice cream and shopped around it was a brilliant day. 

Hermiones parents had stopped in a store while she and Harry stayed outside. He put his arm around her pulling her close. 

“This has been amazing Hermione. I don’t know how to thank you. I’ve never gotten to do anything like this before. I only hate the night will be ruined by actually having to eat with the Dursley’s.” He groaned putting his head on her shoulder. 

“Chin up Harry it won’t be so bad. In fact if all goes to plan, I imagine my parents will convince them to let you stay with us the last few weeks before school goes back.” She said patting his head. 

Harry’s head shot up looking at her hopefully. “Do you really think so?” 

“I do. Mom and Dad have a way of getting what they want.” She grinned. 

===========•===================

Hermione was right. The Dursley’s were on their very best behavior that night. Having a car pick them up and escort them to a five star restaurant was all the motivation they needed to try to latch on to the granger family. Hermione even batted her eyes at Harry’s fat cousin who was being prodded to show her his finest manners. 

Once the Dursley’s put together that her family was that behind the surgical center and the dentistry offices that made up most of Europe they were all too eager to agree to let Harry stay with them for a few weeks. William even offered to invite him for a round of golf when he had a free day. It all worked out as planned. 

The grangers sent Hermione with a driver to pick Harry up. They laughed and talked the whole trip to her home. Harry’s mouth dropped when they pulled up to the drive. 

“Hermione, do you live here?” 

She giggled. “Yes Harry I told you my parents are wealthy.” 

“Yes but I just thought they were new shoes for school wealthy not this blimey.” He laughed. 

“Please don’t make a big deal out of it Harry, and don’t tell the others. I don’t want them to think I’m anything other than just me.” She said quietly. 

“You’ll always be you Hermione, no matter how big your house is.” He slung an arm around their shoulder and they walked inside. 

================================

After only two weeks of being at the Grangers Harry looked healthier and acted happier than she had ever seen him. He had access to good meals that put weight on his bones, a nice comfortable bed in his own room, and they spent enough time outdoors to get sun and exercise in. He felt like a new person. 

They had owled Ron to tell him they would be going to Diagon Alley today to meet them there. A car took just Harry and Hermione to London to use the entrance there. Hermione needed to go to gringotts and Harry decided he could use a trip there too so they set off first thing to the bank. Armed with their change purses filled with galleons they set off down the street. 

Eventually they met up with the Weasleys. Molly their mom hustled them inside the book store where there was a signing today. Hermione stayed towards the back not interested in being bustled about by the woman. She leaned against a shelf reading a book on animagi. 

She was interrupted by someone knocking the book out of her hand. 

“Watch it mudblood, people of value are walking here.” Draco Malfoy taunted. 

“If you are these people Malfoy I assume the value is zero? You’d think after having all summer you’d come up with a better line than that.” She rolled her eyes. 

Draco fumed and approached her angrily. He reached out for her robe when someone cleared their throat behind him. 

“Draco, are you quite finished in here?” The smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy asked. 

Hermione looked up from Draco to his father who looked regal with his long blonde hair and silver tipped walking stick. 

“Yes father of course.” He backed up a step. “I was just asking Granger here how she enjoyed her summer holiday.” 

“Ah, Ms. Granger is it. I have heard quite a bit about you. You finished top of the class last year did you not?” Lucius asked looking down on her skeptically. 

“Yes sir I did.” 

“Hmm how curious considering your unfortunate blood status. Are your muggle parents here as well?” He looked around the room as if to spot them. 

“No sir, my driver dropped Harry and I off today in London. We entered the alley by ourselves.” She said matter of factly. 

“Waiting on another opportunity to expose our world to them then?” He sneered. 

“With all do respect Mr. Malfoy, I don’t plan on bringing them any further into the wizarding world than they have already been exposed to. They have never seen the alley or the platform and I use muggle post when necessary.”

He gave her a curious look. 

“The inclusion of muggles into the wizarding world is dangerous. I know pureblood families tell their children stories of magic stealing muggles and what not, but understand they tell stories of us as well. Witches are portrayed as ugly and wicked, we have Candy houses in the woods to lure in children to fatten them up to eat them, and cackle behind our crooked wart covered noses. 

But regardless of the children’s literature or camp fire stories told the witch trials were a real thing. They burned witches because they feared their power. That was centuries ago, now with the rise of muggle weapons what’s to stop them from nuking an area that is high in magic.”

“That’s a bold stance for a muggle born child. Especially one as young as yourself.” He commented. 

She scoffed. “I’m nearly 13 sir, my brain is far mature enough to grasp the importance of the situation. And being muggle raised only gave me an insiders look at how intolerant to difference they are. My magic appeared while I was still in the cradle. I lived my life as a freak until I found my place in this world. I was feared because I was different, they wanted to paint me the villain of their stories. But I wasn’t different I was powerful, and now I accept that.”

“Wouldn’t someone so powerful be better suited as the hero ms. Granger? I hardly see you as a villain...” he turned his head some to look at her curiously. 

“That’s because there are no such thing as villains and heroes Mr. Malfoy. The stories are written by the champions; the self proclaimed heroes, any one else get labeled the villain, even if that person was doing the right thing that was too difficult to ask others to rally behind. Fear is a motivator, but in the weak it’s an inhibitor. Those who are comfortable tend not to try to shake the status quo so to speak.”

“So the ones who are labeled the heroes then, in your eyes are unworthy of the status?” His pale blonde eyebrow rose. 

She let her eyes drift to where Harry was looking miserable standing at the front of the store, being heckled by reporters, cameras flashing around him. 

“Some yes, I do. People wanted a happy ending and with that wish created a pedestal they sat a baby upon. Even if I was naive enough to believe the hype, from one year at school with him alone I would know the magic that’s his isn’t anything to write home about. Yet his scar is a walking propaganda poster for the greater good.” She scoffed. “Harry is a good friend and a decent bloke, he didn’t ask for any of this. I’ve seen powerful wizards. He isn’t one.”

“And these powerful wizards or witches that you’ve seen. Is it in the mirror Ms. Granger?” He smirked at her knowingly. 

She smiled back. “You flatter me Mr. Malfoy, And please call me Hermione.” She reached out her hand and he took it bringing it to his lips. 

“It was so refreshing to meet you Hermione, I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other.” He held the door open for her to leave. 

“It was a pleasure Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy your day.”  
And with that she left the store leaving a pleased Lucius and thoroughly confused Draco in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8:

================================

Hermione wandered around the shops waiting for Harry to re-emerge with the Weasleys. It was too crowded in there for her to wait indoors. She was eyeing the shop window of oddities when she saw a familiar reflection behind her. She took a deep breath and shook her head before turning around to confront her shadow. 

“Are you following me?” She huffed. Her hands on her hips. 

“Of course not Mani.” He grinned. “Just happen to be in the alley the same time as you. Fate.” 

“Right, I believe that.” She rolled her eyes. “That’s not my name,and do you always stop to watch people you’ve only met once in the woods?” 

He laughed. “Careful there Mani, I told your father I would watch out for you.” 

“No, you told him you would keep an eye on me. Believe me we are both smart enough to know the difference wolf. Whatever game you think your playing stop. You won’t win.” She glared at him. 

“See now all I hear there is a challenge. I told you before I’d see you again little witch and here I am. I leave you with the same promise that I will see you around. Now wether or not you see me...” he laughed and shrugged. 

She watched as he walked away into the crowd, and disappeared among them. 

“malyshka..” the voice behind her made her jump. She turned quickly to see the concerned face of Antonin Dolohov. 

“Dolly! You startled me!” She smiled trying to shake the rage the wolf left her in. 

“Sorry, I was across the street when I saw you, was that the werewolf from the woods last year?” He nodded his head in the direction the wolf disappeared. 

She nodded. “Yeah, seems he didn’t learn his lesson last time.” 

“You keep Nagini close then, I don’t like that he could sniff you out in a crowd this size.” He said seriously. 

She gave him a warm smile. “Thanks Dolly. I will. Don’t worry your pretty head about it. This is a newt year for you. I expect all Os mister. I want to be able to tell everyone my friend is a curse breaker.” 

They were interrupted by some yelling. 

“Oi Granger!” “There She is!” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Of all the families I could have met. It had to be the damn Weasleys.” She groaned and Dolohov chuckled as two identical red heads made their way towards her. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” “But we’ve been looking for this one.” “Can’t get ice cream till she’s found” “and ronniekins is complaining” “so you need to come with us” “before we hex him!” The twins alternated who was speaking. A skill guaranteed to give those around them a head ache. 

“Well I best be off then. Dolly it was lovely to see you. I’ll see you on the platform ok? I imagine I’ll still need help with my trunk.” She winked at him before one of the twins swung her around and steered her towards the ice cream parlor.

================================

Harry and Hermione arrived on the platform together early. Harry smiled at the train thinking of how excited he was to be going back. He looked over at Hermione and couldn’t help but feel like he had made the best choice to become her friend. She had saved him this summer, he had never had any of the experiences he was able to thanks to her and her family. He had thanked her mom and dad profusely this morning before they left to catch the train. 

The only thing he realized though is that they never spoke about magic or Hermione being a witch. Hermione never brought it up around them, was always very vague in her description of the school, and as they went to the alley and now the platform alone he realized she never brought them in to the wizarding world. 

“How come your parents didn’t come to see you off?” He asked her. 

“I try not to expose them to magic if I can help it. Besides the fact that I would feel utterly depressed if I learned that others had magic and I didn’t, there’s also the statute of secrecy to worry about. I don’t want them to have any more information that they could accidentally slip.” She tried to explain best she could. 

He nodded thoughtfully. “I get it. My aunt hated my mom for being magical, and it’s obviously spread to my uncle and cousin. Maybe it’s best they don’t know at all...” he trailed off and Hermione nodded knowingly. That was a step in the right direction Harry. She thought to herself. 

Harry saw Oliver Wood on the platform and went to speak with him about quidditch which Hermione had no wish to join in on so she went to put away her trunk. 

She was reaching for the handle when a large hand grabbed it from her and sat it in the compartment. 

“Ah aha ah princess allow me.” Thor laughed picking up the trunks before he turned around and snatched her up throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Thorfinn Rowle you put me down this instant!” She scolded him as he weaved through the crowd. 

“No can do princess I haven’t seen you all summer. I heard Dolohov got to see you and I’ve been insanely jealous since.” He laughed. 

She huffed and propped her elbow up in his back so she could hold her head up. 

“Ugh fine, where are you taking me then?” She sighed. 

“I don’t know. Just walking around with you for now. I figure once we see Dolohov I Maybe can release you to your little lion friends but until then your my captive.” 

“Yay me.” She joked. 

They walked through the crowd and at Thor’s height it was easy for her to see over most of the crowd. Finally she say Dolohov over the heads of the others. 

“There He is.” She pointed. “By the clocks.”

Thor made their way over to him alternating between spinning them and tickling her to get a rise out of her. Antonin looked up and saw them and grinned pushing off the wall to join them when they were interrupted. 

“Oi Rowle, looks like you have some mud on your shoulder.” The cruel voice of Marcus flint said. He was surrounded by snickering Slytherin 5th years who thought he was clever for the comment. 

She felt Thor tense beneath her and saw Antonins jaw tense so she knew she had to act before they started a rift between their own house. 

“You would think someone with so much troll in their blood would do what he could to steer away from bringing up blood prejudice. But you know they are proven to be the biggest beast with the smallest intelligence...” she put her hand on her chin as she looked him over. “I can see the family resemblance.” She ended coldly. 

Flints face turned blood red as the others around him didn’t know how to respond. There was a mixture of shocked faces and some that were trying not to laugh. The two that didn’t try at all of course were laughing loud enough now to draw attention. 

Flints hands gripped into fist as he stepped towards her. “Why you little bit-“ He was growling. 

“Thorfinn Rowle, do you normally make a habit of carrying around young women like sacks of potatoes.” The smooth voice cut through, the group turned quickly to see the Malfoy family approaching. Lucius held up his hand to stop Thor from answering. “Actually son, I’m not sure if I want to hear that answer.” He smirked. “However I do think it’s best to remember propriety in times like these...” he lead and Thor caught his drift as he lowered Hermione back to the ground. 

Hermione straightened her clothes and hair before she turned to smile at the Malfoys. 

“Mr. Malfoy, lovely to see you again sir.” She gave him a curtsy. 

“And you as well Ms. Granger. Do you normally make it a habit of hanging around such a serpentine crowd?” He joked. 

“No sir, not normally. Well, except for Rowle and Dolohov. We were all just having a fascinating discussion on genetics when you arrived.” She gave him her winning smile and his lip twitched with held in laughter. 

The train whistle blew and she took it as her chance to leave. 

“If you all would excuse me, I should go find my seat. Lovely to see you all again.” She said as she turned to leave. But Thor grabbed her arm spinning her around to him. 

“Find us later princess.” He said as he noisily laid a kiss on her forehead. While he form was retreating he called after her. “And stay out of trouble!”


	9. Chapter 9

=================================

What a joke. Their new DADA teacher has obviously never gone up against any type of dark arts. The fool couldn’t even handle a cage full of pixies and he was expected to teach them. What on earth had Dumbledore been thinking when he hired him. Anyone of intelligence could tell he fabricated most of his stories. Even Mcgonagall gave him the side eye! 

She was still heated when she took her seat beside Harry in potions. 

“What’s got you fuming Mione?” He asked as he pulled her into his side. Ever since the summer together Harry had become much more comfortable with being physically close to people. A big improvement. 

“I just don’t understand having a DADA professor who is completely incompetent. I doubt the man can even spell the word defense let alone practice it.” She groaned. 

“What’s the matter mud blood, finally figure out no one wants you here?” Malfoy sneered. 

Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry turned around quickly. “Say another word Malfoy and I’ll make you eat slugs.” 

Malfoy was stopped from responding by the billowing cloak of Professor Snape entering the room and starting class. 

Hermione stayed behind packing her books to speak to Snape when the class left. 

“Excuse me professor, do you have a moment?” She asked him when she was finished. 

“Just one, what is it Ms. Granger?” He asked coldly. 

“Well sir I wanted to talk about our DADA professor Lockhart.”

Snape sneered. “What about him?” 

“The man is a fraud sir.” She huffed. “I read those ridiculous things he calls books and when I asked him for specifics he can’t give them, more than once he contradicted himself trying to answer my questions.” 

“I assure you I believe the man to be as incompetent as you Ms. Granger. Be that as it may, what may I ask do you expect me to do about it?” He crossed his arms leaning back in his seat.

“I’m assuming there’s a reason Dumbledore asked him here, although it’s one I can’t figure out. But for the students doing Newts and Owls it’s not fair to have a teacher who can’t teach. Those students are going to suffer from lack of guidance this year.” She began to pace. “I think if there isn’t a way to get rid of him and get a decent Professor in here then the only option is to restart the dueling club. I read about it in hogwarts a history.” She looked up at him hopefully. 

He nodded silently. 

“I’ll take your request to the teachers and see what they say. No promises Ms. Granger. Now, get to class before you are late.” He dismissed her. 

=================================

She was walking in the corridors going the long way back from the library to enjoy a few more minutes of quiet before she entered the lions den. 

She was about to turn down a hallway when she heard something coming from a different direction and followed the sound to see what it was. 

There behind a statue was Dolohov. He had his wand drawn and a very worried look on his face. There was sounds behind him that sounded like rage. Every once in a wall the alcove would glow. 

“Dolly? What’s going on are you ok?” She asked and he looked up shocked. 

“malyshka, here get behind me,” he grabbed her and pulled her in between himself and the statue. “It’s not safe right now little witch.” 

“What’s not safe, what’s going on?” She asked trying to look around him, but couldn’t pressed so close to his warm body. 

“Thor got a letter from his father and he is truly pissed. The Rowles have kind of an affliction for being pyromaniacs when they rage, and he is raging. He is having accidental bouts of what seem like fiend fire. I pulled him down here so he can at least aim them out of the balcony.” He explained to her in a whisper. 

She nodded through his explanation. Trying to come up with a plan. She pushed him back some to give herself some space. 

“Ok Dolly I need you to trust me ok. I can help him. Just stay here and cast a shield charm and be a lookout for us just in case ok?” She looked pleadingly into his eyes. 

You could see the emotion turning. He trusted the little witch. He had seen her do amazing things before. But Thor was right pissed and could be dangerous. After a minute of deliberations he decided to give her a try. 

Slowly she made her way into the alcove. She could see the outline of Thorfinns large body leaning over the rails. His back was moving up and down rapidly with heavy breathing and his arms had a purple glow to them. 

“Hey superstar.” She said in almost a whisper but it was loud enough where he heard and startled some. The glow getting a little brighter. 

“Princess you shouldn’t be here. I’m not stable right now ok.” He shook his head without looking at her. 

“I know but I can help you Thor, give me a chance to try ok. I trust you, you aren’t going to hurt me.” She tried to reassure him in the calmest voice she could muster. 

He turned his head to look at her. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glassy. She could see the anger and the pain on his face. 

She walked a step closer and he tensed up. 

“It’s ok trust me ok.” She nodded and he returned the gesture. 

She conjured a small stool to stand on so they’d be closer to eye to eye although he still had her by a few inches. 

“Take a deep breath for me and call them back.” She said very calmly. 

“I can’t. I don’t know how.” He shook his head. 

“Ok let’s do it together.” She gave him a small smile. “Just in and out deep slow breath.”

He gave a few breaths with her coaching him. He was focused watching her face that he didn’t see her hands reaching out to him until her small hands landed on his forearms. 

When he felt the contact his eyes shot up in alarm but she was still just shaking her head with a small smile and coaching his breathing. 

“Ok now imagine your arms are like wands and your ending a spell. Your calling your magic back in to you.” She said slowly. He closed his eyes and she could tell he was doing it. 

“It’s ok to go slow. Just keep breathing and focus.” Her tiny hands moved from his wrist up his forearms to his biceps slowly. “Imagine your magic following my hands.” She whispered as she leaned in to move further up. 

Her hands went up his biceps onto his shoulders to his neck before slowly moving down his chest to his core. “There you go. Bring it back Thor you can do it.” They were so close her voice was just a raspy whisper. 

When the only heat he could feel was the pressure of her two hands against his core he opened his eyes. He looked down to see the glow and flames were gone and looked up to see the smiling face of the little witch. 

Without another thought he grabbed her in a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around her tight and sitting his head against her shoulder. She freed her arms from between them and wrapped them as much around him as she could. Running her fingers through his blonde locks. 

“See, I knew you could do it Superstar!” She said as she patted his back. 

“How did you know? How did you know the glow wouldn’t burn you?” He said pulling back to look at her. Feeling strange seeing her at almost eye level. 

“Honestly?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Please.” He nodded. 

She smiled. “Well Rowle, you aren’t the only one with a temper.” She laughed. “Two summers ago I burned a few acres of land when I heard some distressing news.. but I’ve been working on it. And now...” she held up her hand where it went from regular to glowing to back in just a few seconds. 

Thor shook his head. “You really are amazing princess. I can’t imagine the witch you’ll grow up to be.” He reaches forward and put a curl behind her ear. 

She blushed. “Want to talk about what got you so flustered?” 

“Ughh” he groaned putting his head back down on her shoulder. “Do I have to.” 

“No,” she laughed. “But I’ve heard it helps.”

“Fine.. my father sent me a letter saying he is planning on securing me a job with the ministry once I graduate.” He said through gritted teeth. Without thinking she ran her hands over his arms again to remind him to stay calm. “An office job with the ministry, destined to be a pencil pusher. Said my goals were childish and not part of the new regime plans. Whatever the hell that means.” He huffed. 

“So I wrote asking what if I didn’t want to take the job, that I had other goals.” He shook his head against her shoulder. “He said if I want my inheritance I’ll do what I’m told, that I would be cut out as heir if I didn’t follow suit.” 

“Oh Thorfinn, I’m sorry.” She said rubbing his back. 

“It’s not anything you can do princess I just didn’t ever see myself behind a boring desk. I mean have you seen the size of me. I’ll have to have all my chairs custom made.” He tried to joke but it fell short. 

“Maybe I can help Thor. I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense. But let me think on it a few days and I’ll let you know.” She smiled at him and patted his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“If anyone can think of something it’s you Princess.” He said with a smile. 

“Now let’s get out of here. Poor Dolly has been standing guard probably holding a shield charm the whole time.” She laughed and he cracked a real smile before following her out. 

She was half right. Dolohov was still standing guard but he wasn’t still holding a shield charm, he was sitting next to the statue waiting for them to emerge. 

“Got it under control now do we?” He asked raising a brow at Thor. 

“Yeah I’m good Toni. Thanks man, and thanks for sending the princess in.” 

“Oi I didn’t send her in. She went, and by now I know what she wants to do she does so I just stood back and let her.”   
He turned to her.   
“What about you, did you come out of this unharmed?” He was looking over her for any signs of injury.

“I’m fine Dolly,” she started just as he moved her chin. 

“The hell is this?!” He growled at the small reddish purple circle on her neck. Thor came closer to look at what he was pointing out. 

“Not a hickey if that’s what your thinking.” She giggled. 

“No malyshka I didn’t think it was a hickey. What I think it is is a wand burn. Now before you deny it. Just don’t. Who did this to you?” He was practically growling. 

She winced at his tone. “I’m not going to deny that’s what it is. But I’m not going to tell you all who did it.” She held her hands up before they could object. “I will get my own revenge, on my own time. He caught me off guard and it won’t happen again. He just wanted to scare me.” She tried to calm them. 

“If I find out who it is malyshka, I’ll hurt him you know that right.” He said seriously. 

“I know Dolly. I know you both have my back. Just like I have yours.” 

===============================

The sign up sheets had been up for two weeks for the new dueling club. It wasn’t mandatory but encouraged for those 2nd year and up. They figured the first years would be able to catch up from having a subpar professor their first year. 

It was the first night of the club, they had transformed the great hall into a dueling platform. The students stood off to the side of the raised platform waiting for the professors to begin. 

Professor Snape stood with Professor Lockhart and Dumbledore at the front. Surprisingly Lucius Malfoy was there as well as a representative of the board of governors. It had been over a decade since a dueling club was formed so it was important that it was ran up to standards. 

Dumbledore gave a welcoming speech and encouraged the children to learn what they could and respect the staff and each other. Then he left and let the other two (even though it should have just been Snape) take over. 

When it finally was time for them to pull up a volunteer Hermione almost burst at the seams when Marcus Flint was called to the front. The troll of a boy had caught her off guard when she was leaving the bathroom a few weeks ago and pressed his wand so hard into her throat it left a burn. She had embarrassed him and he meant to return the favor but before he could they were interrupted by a group of passing ravenclaws. 

Flint was big, not as tall as Thorfinn was but he was close and was heavier set. He had a big head and big beefy hands and a set of the worst looking teeth she had ever seen. He was intimidating to most students. When they called for a volunteer her arm shot up. 

“Please Professor May I have a try?” Her sweet girlish voice made the other students turn to her in shock. 

Lockhart tried to dissuade her. 

“Well Ms. Granger I’m not sure if that’s such a great idea, Mr. Flint is not only a fifth year but he is also much bigger than you, it would probably be best to stay within your weight class.” He chuckled and tried to grin at her. 

“I’m sorry sir, but if I was to be expected to stay in my weight class would that leave me to what fight elves and the fey folk?” She raised an eyebrow at the man as she gestured down at her small frame. 

“Well you see..” he was trying to come up with another reason. 

“Lockhart if the girl thinks she is fit to have a go at a fifth year and one of my own at that then by all means let her. She will never know to back down from a fight too big if not.” Snape sneered. 

Harry and Fred Weasley helped her up to the platform. 

“Why professor already assuming I’ll drown before you’ve asked if I can swim..” she tutted. 

The two turned towards the professors while they gave them a run down of the rules and procedures. In the mean time the Weasley twins did what they do best. 

“Alright ladies and gents let’s get your bets in” “who will come out the winner?” “The lion or the snake” “the boy or the girl” “the beauty or the beast” “the brain or Marcus flint” they laughed as the separated the group onto who they thought would win. 

She wasn’t surprised when she looked over and saw how out numbered her side was. It was a small group of her Gryffindor friends, but not all of them. The Weasley twins, Terry Boot from ravenclaw and of course Dolohov and Rowle. Who when she made eye contact with her both winked. Flints side was jam packed with the rest. Most sneering at her or laughing at the fact she was going to be humiliated. 

They took their spots to line up. Lockhart said he was going to give the countdown but when he said 1 Marcus faked a sneeze and sent a mild stinging hex her way that hit her hip. Instead of yelling out she laughed. 

It was a cold heartless laugh that echoed in the room and sent chills down the spines of those watching. 

“Oh. This will be fun.” She said taking her position again. 

On three Flint began firing spell after spell at her. Each one increasing in both power and darkness. But without breaking a sweat she flicked her wand shielding them off to one side or another with a bored expression on her face. He was starting to wear down quickly just from physical exhaustion. 

She sent up an Avis and a flock of birds swarmed above him diving down one at a time to attack his face. He screamed and began to fight them off and she saw her opportunity. She fired two spells back to back. The agumenti water sprout spell that hit him directly in the face immediately followed by the bubble head charm that trapped said water up against his face. Between swatting at the birds and trying to break through the bubble to be able to breath he dropped his wand. Hermione silently called it to her and stood there watching the big oaf fall to his knees in struggle. 

“Ms. Granger.” Snape said and she looked up at him to see him pointing at Flint for her to end the spell. She twisted her wand and the birds disappeared in a puff of smoke and the bubble burst leaving a soaked Flint kneeling coughing and gasping for breath. 

“Win goes to Ms. Granger!” Lockhart said giddily. “Very well done ms. granger. Very well indeed!” He patted her on the back. 

Her small group of fans was hooping and hollering she gave them a small smile and a faux bow. The other side of the room was dead silent all stuck in a state of disbelief. 

“Ms. granger care to explain to the group what you did there?” Snape drawled. 

“Yes sir of course. I used three spells to successfully bring down Mr. Flint. The first spell I used offensively was to distract him, the second and the third I find to be complementary to use as an offensive weapon, as well as highly amusing.” She explained. 

“Anything specific about those spells you find interesting?” He drawled. 

“Yes sir, while Mr. Flint used powerful and even some spells which would be classified as grey to dark, I chose three simple spells. Each of which are with out a doubt classified as light.” She felt the tug of the smile on her lips. 

“And what lesson can we all learn from that Ms. Granger?” She felt the thump of him trying to enter her mind. 

“Well besides the fact that the size of the person has nothing to do with the power of their magic. But that I also used light spells to take down mr. flint easily. And had I chose to and had there not been anyone around he could have been killed. Which goes to further the point that maybe perhaps there is no dark or light magic but instead magic is magic and all about intent.” She shrugged. 

Snape nodded his head and Lucius gave a small pleased sound in the back. Thor and Dolohov came over to offer their hands to help her down. Once she reached the floor she was again cheered and had the others patting her on the back and giving hugs. 

When the group had ended and the others were filing out Snape asked her to stay back a moment. Not to leave her alone her two shadows stayed in the doorway for her. 

“That was an impressive dual Ms. Granger. Although I almost feel you went easy on him.” Snape said. 

“Well I wanted to make a point sir. I didn’t think he was a danger to me, if it wasn’t a practical setting I’m sure the outcome would have been the same just maybe a bit harsher.” She giggled. 

Snape nodded. “The group went over well, so we can keep meeting. Your school mates owe you a great deal Ms. Granger.” 

“It will be thanks enough to actually learn something sir.”

“Good evening Ms. Granger.” Snape said dismissively. 

“Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy.” She nodded to them goodbye. 

As she was walking towards the door she stopped and turned around. 

“Oh and Professor, you’ll find you’ll get much more answers from me if you actually ask.” She rapped the side of her head in a knowing gesture.


	10. Chapter 10:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whattt another chapter added in the same day. Crazy I know however once you get to the end you’ll see why I had to add it as a solo small chapter.

=================================

Hermione was walking in the hallway when a small figure popped up in-front of her. A house elf, wide eyed and big eared bowed down. 

“Excuse me miss is you missy Herminny?” The elf said. 

“Yes sir, and who might you be?” She said as she bent down to be eye level. 

“Sir! She calls Dobby a sir!” He gushed. 

“My name is Dobby miss, Ive come to bring you to your father. He is wanting a word with the young miss.” The small elf cooed. 

The elf reached his tiny hand towards her and she took it. She felt the pull of apparition behind her navel and before she could be disoriented she landed calmly in the sitting room of a manor. She looked down at her hands that were still grasped in the elf’s and smiled. 

“Thank you very much for your help Dobby, will you be bringing me back to school tonight as well?” She asked him. 

“Oh you no need to thank Dobby missy, i’s doing what i’s told. But it would be Dobby honor to bring the young miss back to hogwarts!” He bowed so low his nose almost hit the ground and he popped out of the room just as quickly as they had entered. 

She looked up at the desk at the back of the room and her father was sitting there smiling. She looked over the room quickly and could determine that where ever they were it wasn’t her father’s home. 

The decor was all white and a bit gaudy for her taste. The kind of thing that seemed to force ‘I have money’ down your throat. Growing up in the socialite and country club circle she knew what king of airs people tended to put on. Her ‘parents’ used the terms new and old money a lot. Apparently new money tended to have garish taste and would be tacky in their ways to show off wealth. 

Judging by the style of the room and the layout of what she could see she knew it wasn’t new by any means. Probably an ancestral home, but that the people who lived there were pretentious. She had a good idea who they were. 

“Is this Malfoy manor?” She asked looking up at her father again. He responded by a smile and a small shake of his head. 

“Is it possible to get anything past you daughter?” He said as he stood to come greet her. 

She laughed. “I know it doesn’t feel like you in here and honestly it’s a bit pretentious so I put two and two together.” She shrugged. 

He laughed loudly. “You nailed it and you haven’t even seen the white peacocks he keeps outside. Pretentious is a good word.” He lead her over to the desk and to a seat. 

“You’re early, I expected the elf to have trouble bringing you in. I didn’t know how trusting you’d be.” He said taking his own seat. 

She couldn’t help but smile thinking of the run in with the elves she has had in the kitchens at school. 

“I must admit I have quite the soft spot for them. I have found when you show them just a tad of common decency they can be quite loyal. Just a simple please and thank you go a long way with them. And it’s always a good thing to have powerful allies.” She grinned. Knowing her stance on house elves wasn’t wide spread through out the wizarding world. 

But surprisingly her father just nodded his agreement. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in with Professors Snape and Lestrange. She raised a questioning brow at her father. 

“It seems the list who know of your identity grow by the season daughter.” He laughed. “Lucius came to me after your meeting in Diagon alley, and Severus just recently.” 

She nodded hello to the two men he mentioned who returned the gesture. Rodolphus Lestrange approached her, taking her hand in his kissing her knuckles. 

“Good evening my lady, how has my favorite student been?” He gave her a devilish smile. 

“Hello Professor, I am well. I miss you at school though, our professor now is an incompetent git. His voice makes my skin crawl, and the girls at school fawn over him. I don’t get it, he’s obviously daft. What could they see in him?” She confessed grinning. 

“Well I will have to tutor you then if you think you are falling behind, however I have heard from these two that you out dueled Flint? I think you have a grasp of second year knowledge.” He laughed patting her cheek as he went to take a seat. 

An elf appeared with beverages for all of them and they sat down together. 

“Father while I am happy to see you and the company, I don’t believe you brought me here for tea?” She pressed the silence. 

Toms face cracked in a side grin. He looked around to see the others hiding similar expressions. His daughter was a surprise. She was almost too clever, and wasn’t afraid to show it. He liked that the ones who knew about her were more than impressed. He thought back to Lucius’ retelling of their meeting in the alley. How passionate she was about her beliefs and how she was able to grasp concepts way beyond the ability of most adults, let alone a 12 year old. 

Then when Severus had approached him with his assumption that he had located his daughter he could have laughed out loud at the man. He had asked Hermione to explain herself as in what spells she used and why she used them when she did, but instead she perfectly explained to a large group of gathered students that the separation of magic into light and dark was absurd. And if Severus was to be correct used two very simple spells that wouldn’t even be found in the books on dueling spells to almost kill a boy who was over twice her size. 

He was proud. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to. To be honest he wasn’t really used to feelings in general. Besides disappointment and anger. But here he sat in front of a 13 year old girl who he trusted more than anyone. And who’s skills he had the up most faith in. 

“You’re right my dear, I didn’t bring you in for an after dinner tea. We have been discussing some possibilities for our next steps and I wanted to get your opinions and ideas.” He said folding his hands in front of him. 

“Ok.” She nodded. “Im assuming next step is some type of ministry take over? Fudge is a pushover but has been brainwashed for too long by the like of Dumbledore and his merry men..” she started her mind already churning when a chuckling stopped her. 

She looked up to see the grinning faces of her father and his circle. 

“I should have known you’d already have an idea. You’re correct. We need more of us inside the ministry in positions of power. And of course in the wizengot.” He said pulling out some forms and handing them to her to look over. It was mostly names and positions of those in powerful positions and then people they had already in the ministry. 

She looked them over nodding while summoning a quill to take some notes of to the side. They were talking while she was reading but she was too focused on what she was seeing than listening. Finally she spoke up. 

“Ok I’ve got it.” She said handing the papers over. “I made a list of the positions that it’s crucial that we hold. And also those who are in those positions who could be swayed to our side and those who will need a firmer hand in doing so. Also a list of those best to replace the others.” She stretched her arms above her head.

“The thing is though that this can’t be a long endeavor. It has to happen quickly before anyone can start putting all the pieces together. So I suggest we get the masses and most importantly the media to look elsewhere. A smoke and mirror scheme if you catch my drift.” She sat forward her forearms resting on her thighs. 

“Luckily I have a great idea that will not only distract pretty much everyone but it will also paint Dumbledore as an incompetent head master.” She grinned. “But I have a favor to ask first.” 

“How very Slytherin of you daughter.” Tom smirked. “What can I do for you?” 

“Thorfinns Rowles father is he in your inner circle?” She asked sitting back. 

“Ogden yes he is. Why?” Tom eyed her curiously. 

“He has set up an entry level ministry job for Thorfinn when he graduates, I’m assuming because he too has been told the ministry needs to be infiltrated. However, he threatened to take away Thor’s inheritance and birth right if he didn’t agree.” She was picking at her nails acting like she wasn’t too bothered by this. 

“Now we know that we will have been in position long before graduation, and Thorfinn would be wasted at an office job. I’m not sure if you’ve seen him father but the boy is massive. 6’5 Viking like build. He doesn’t need to be behind a desk.” She made eye contact now. 

“If you could write Mr. Rowle and tell him it isn’t necessary for him to place Thorfinn in a job. Convince him it’s a good thing if he goes into something like dragon taming, or even that ghastly quidditch. I will be very very grateful. Thor is one of my best friends. I don’t want to see him miserable in dress robes everyday.” She bit her lip waiting for an answer. 

Her father smiled at her. “What a simple request. I will owl Ogden tonight my dear. Don’t worry your pretty head about it a minute longer.” He took out a piece of parchment out of his desk. 

“So now I’m curious. What is your plan?” He leaned forward waiting on her answer. 

“I’m going to reopen the Chamber of Secrets.”


	11. Chapter 11:

================================

Two days later Rowle was sitting at Breakfast with Dolohov. Half way through the meal like usually the horde of owls came busting through the windows and started delivering mail. 

A regal looking black owl perched in front of Thor offering his leg. He groaned when he saw the bird and undid the scroll on his leg. Giving the bird a bite of his bacon before he few off again. He scowled when he went to open the scroll but his expression changed in an instant. His eyes widened with shock and a large smile filled his face. 

“She did it.” He whispered but it was loud enough for Dolohov to look up. “She actually fucking did it!” He said louder. 

“What are you on about?” Dolohov said through a mouth full of sausage. 

Thor tossed the scroll at him while he looked around the hall searching. Dolohov undid the scroll his own eyes widening at what he read. 

—-  
Thorfinn,

After some thinking, and some persuasive outside encouragement I have come to realize I was wrong to try to force you into a ministry desk job. You are your own man and I know whatever choice you make will be one I am proud to stand behind. 

I have heard there are dragon reservations that are always looking for smart, strong fliers like yourself. Perhaps that is something to speak with your head of house about getting an introduction to. However, if he says no I believe we know someone who will be more than willing to help. 

Keep up with your studies, your mother and I look forward to seeing you at Christmas. 

Your father. 

P.s. It seems you have made a very interesting but lucrative friend. I will be interested in hearing how that relationship came to be over break.   
———-

Dolohov looked over at his friend equally as shocked. 

“How in the world did she do it? I mean she has to be the friend right? I know I haven’t been to your father to discuss anything.”

Thor shrugged. Still grinning like a mad man. 

“I have no idea. But it has to be her. That part about dragon taming... you and her are the only ones who know that. She told me though that night in the alcove to give her some time and she would try to help. I mean it’s been 2 weeks. And she actually fucking did it. It doesn’t feel real. Like a hippogriff has been lifted from my chest. I can breathe again.” He was down right giddy. Bouncing on the bench seat. 

When the doors opened and the little brunette walked in beside Potter it didn’t take a second for Thor to jump from his seat and rush over. She hadn’t even made it to the table yet when he came up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in the air spinning her around. She only managed a squeak as he was laughing so loud he wouldn’t have heard much else. 

He pulled her in close again still lifted off the ground and kissed her forehead three times in quick succession. 

“You are amazing princess. I don’t know how you did it. But your amazing. You’re honestly the best thing to ever happen to me!” He kissed her cheek this time noisily. 

“Well for whatever I did your welcome Superstar. Now maybe you could put me down?” She laughed her face reddened from his very public show of praise. 

He shook his head stubbornly. 

“No can do. Your coming to sit with us. We have much to discuss.” He looked down at the confused faces of Ron and Harry. As well as the rest of the Gryffindor table. 

“Sorry folks but I am commandeering this little witch for breakfast!” Then he walked them both over to the Slytherin table where he sat her down on his lap across from Dolohov. 

“Good morning Dolly.” She grinned at him then rolled her eyes at the strange behavior from Thor. 

“Morning to you malyshka, you sure have made our boy happy this morning.” He smirked. 

“Yes I have noticed, yet I still am not sure what it is I have done since I couldn’t hear anything over the rush of wind while he was spinning me around. In my school skirt no less. I’m sure half of hufflepuff saw my knickers.” She laughed. 

Dolohov turned to look at table of puffs and glared. Picking up his steak knife he turned to her.   
“Want me to kill them?” 

She burst out laughing and he joined only for Thor to press the scroll from his father in her hands. She read it over nodding and giving a small smile. 

“Well good! This is good I’m glad he changed his mind.” 

Thor wrapped his large arms around her and smacked a kiss on the side of her curls. She blushed at the very public display of affection. 

“And it wouldn’t have been possible without the help of my very interesting and lucrative friend.” He squeezed her. 

“Well I’m not sure about lucrative, but I am happy to be of some help. I told you I would do my best.” She smiled at the two of them. “You and dolly are my best friends. I would do anything for you both.” She reached across the table to pat Dolohovs hand. 

=================================

The pair laid on the grass by the black lake. It was looking to be the last nice weekend for the year and they were taking advantage of the fresh air. 

They had gotten talking on the topic of accidental magic and when and how the ministry was notified. Harry was under the impression that it wasn’t until your eleventh birthday but Hermione knew for a fact it wasn’t right. One of her worst cases of accidental magic was when she was a toddler, she caused a fire at her daycare and the ministry sent people to clear it up. Hermione told Harry that the day you are born magic knows and your name goes on a registry of sorts. That didn’t sit well with Harry. 

“Hermione.” He said breaking the silence. He rolled over on his side propping his head up with his elbow. His shaggy black hair falling on his forehead. 

“Yes Harry.” She said still staying laid on her back looking at the sky. 

“Do you think he knew. Dumbledore I mean.” He cleared his throat. “Do you think he knew the kinds of people the Dursley’s were. How they treat me?” His voice was quiet but full of emotion. 

Hermione rolled on her side matching Harry’s stance. She lifted a hand and brushed the hair from his forehead. 

“Honestly Harry I’ve given that a lot of thought. Everyone thought you were the savior of the wizarding world and yet he shipped you off to live with muggles who he had to have known hated magic. It doesn’t make much sense to me. There would have been droves of families that would have volunteered to take you in and raise you in the magical world. If not as an infant then for sure when you had your first spout of accidental magic.” She sighed. “I want to trust Dumbledore I really do, but sometimes I wonder if he has another agenda we don’t know about.” She reached the arm out and grabbed his free hand. 

“But I promise you we can look into it together to figure it out. And regardless of what we find. I’ll be there for you. You know that right?” She met his green eyes with her brown. 

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. “I know Hermione. You’re the sister I never had.”

================================


	12. Chapter 12:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another double chapter in the same day. I’m trying to get through second and third year as I have much of fourth and fifth completed. (I was originally going to start then.) 
> 
> Thanks for all the support!

=================================

Halloween night had many opportunities for the students to take place in the holiday. There was a large feast inside. The ghost hosted a dance in the dungeons, and then they had a large tent set up outside for party games, music and fun. 

Hermione stood in their dorm room adjusting her costume in the mirror. She had a few ideas but decided to do a play on her small stature. She figured if she could own up to it herself then no one else could hold it above her. Reaching behind her back she used a sticking charm to attach the last of her enchanted costume. 

Harry, Ron And Ginny were in the common room waiting for her. Neville and the Weasley twins were there as well finalizing their costumes. 

“Holy smokes Hermione! You look amazing!” Ginny cooed at her as she entered the room. She came up and gave the girl a warm hug. Ginny has dressed up in a muggle mermaid costume. Because apparently real mermaids weren’t beautiful creatures but small murderous ones. 

“Thanks Gin you do too, you remind me of my childhood!” She laughed. 

Harry came up and walked a small circle around her clucking before pulling her in for a hug. 

“I think I’m going to have to borrow a beaters bat for tonight. I don’t want anyone getting too close to my sister now.” He gave her a warning glare that only lasted a second before cracking a grin and they both cracked up. 

He and Ron had both dressed as vampires, they were really quite insensitive costumes if you thought about it considering vampires were a part of the wizarding world, but being dressed as a fairy herself she didn’t say anything. 

Ron and Neville both have her small side hugs, both boys a little awkward with the amount of skin on display with her costume. The twins however had no such reaction. They both went out of their way to be their charming flirty selves passing her back and forth between the two of them twirling her with compliments before they each put an arm around her and escorted them all down to the grounds for the party. 

There was a huge tent set up on the grounds. Hagrid had set out charmed pumpkins that spoke back or sang to you all around the perimeter. They had long tables of snacks and drinks set up on the outside. A dance floor and an enchanted radio that was playing some of the newest songs into the night. 

Their group split up some to get drinks and snacks and to check out the activities that would be taking place that night. She had wandered over to the drink table when she was interrupted. 

“Hello Granger, you look lovely tonight.” The smooth aristocratic voice said. She turned around and gave the boy a small smile. 

“Nott, thank you. But you better make sure Malfoy doesn’t hear you complimenting me, he might make you turn in your Slytherin card.”  
She grinned. 

He waved off the statement as if he didn’t care. Coming closer to her offering her a drink. She looked at the offered cup and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Relax Granger I wouldn’t poison you.” He said and she reached up and took the drink. 

“I didn’t think you would. I just didn’t think I’d see the day when a snake would be cordial to me.” She took a small sip out of the drink and grimaced. 

He laughed. “Yeah I think some of the upper years may have spiked it. I wouldn’t drink too many if I was you. Especially dressed like that.” He winked at her trailing a finger down her arm slowly. 

She giggled some taken a back by his behavior. “Perhaps you should take it easy on the drinks too Nott?” 

Before he could answer though they were interrupted by a new presence. 

“Nott I’d prefer if you took your hands off the princess please.” Thorfinns deeper voice startled them both. They turned to see him and Dolohov standing there arms crossed. Neither of them seemed too pleased to see the two second years together. Nott held his hands up in surrender and backed away from Hermione and turned around but not before winking at her. 

She turned to look at the two of them and crossed her arms. 

“Are you two supposed to be dressed up as over protective big brothers?” She raised her brow at them. 

Dolohov stepped towards her and tapped her nose with his finger. 

“Don’t be rude little witch. We just know the way boys like him think, I would hate to have to break his hands if he put them on you again.” He gave her a smirk. And she just rolled her eyes. 

“Then you best keep your eyes on the Weasley twins. Apparently they find me nearly irresistible tonight.” She winked at them as she walked away hearing them growl behind her. She looked down to see her dress lengthening and growing sleeves. She turned to give a chastising look toward Dolohov who was waving his wand with a shrug. 

===================

When the party had become big enough where she could slip away she did. She walked behind Hagrids hut into the woods. She had gripped the necklace so that Nagini would stay close to her just in case. She was curious to see if he would show up. She had sent a message to him days ago. 

She found a small clearing and took a seat on a rock there. It was windy enough out that she knew she wouldn’t have to wait long if he was coming. 

When a twig snapped off to her left she couldn’t help but grin and welcome him. 

“Hello Wolf. I see you got my message?” She called out before she saw him. 

He walked out confidently from behind the brush. His long black hair hung over his large shoulders. He carried his massive frame around like it weighed nothing. 

“Good evening Mani. I did. I will admit it’s the first time I have ever received post from a snake. Quite the experience.” He chuckled coming closer to her. 

He took a seat next to her on the rock. Breathing in deep, she knew he was scenting her. 

“Did you bring what I asked for then?” She asked strictly business. 

“I did.” He said pulling out a small jar from his pocket. “What do I get for it?” He asked his face in a predatory grin. 

She huffed our a long breath turning to look at him holding her hand out for the jar. He placed it in her palm and she vanished it into her bag. 

“What do you want Fenrir?” She asked him, the first time she had called him by any other name but wolf. 

He chuckled. “That’s not something you should ask a werewolf two days before the full moon mani. We tend to have a one track mind.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

She scoffed. “Oh please. I’m a child, you couldn’t possibly want that from me. You’re likely old enough to be my father.” 

He laughed again making her narrow her eyes at him. 

“I’m likely old enough to be your grandfather little witch. Tis the advantage of the condition. I heal quickly. I live freely, I look devilishly handsome long after wizards start to age.” She rolled her eyes at him. “But don’t worry, when you are no longer a child I’ll still be here. And I’ll still be just as ruggedly good looking.” He smirked. 

“So for now I’ll just take your friendship. I’m a loyal servant to your father, I want to be on even ground with you.” He said seriously and she nodded. Just like the house elves, it never hurt to have powerful allies. 

She stuck her small hand out towards him. “Very well. To friendship.” He went to shake her hand but brought it to his lips instead where he placed a lingering kiss on the back and ended it by dragging his tongue across her knuckles. 

She looked at him questioning and he shrugged. “To hold me over the next four years.” With a wink he stood and disappeared back into the forest. 

=================================

The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. 

The letters written in blood in the corridor brought large masses gathered to see what had happened. Poor Mrs. Norris hung there petrified. No one having a clue what happened. 

It didn’t take long for the rumor mills to start. The chamber of secrets was built by Salazar Slytherin and was supposed to House a monster. But who would the heir of Slytherin be? The likely guess was it had to be someone in Slytherin and therefore the enemies of said heir could be everyone else in the castle. 

Before Christmas three muggle borns had been petrified, the school was in a mild panic. The ministry was looking into the school and what was being done to protect its students. The board of governors had talks of closing the school if the monster behind the attacks wasn’t caught. 

Naturally Harry and Ron blamed Malfoy. They were convinced that if he himself didn’t open the chamber then he would know who did. 

“I’m just saying you all make him out to be a lot more important than he is.” Hermione said looking up from her book in the library while the two boys across from her gossiped. 

“You know besides you two my best two friends are Slytherin. Malfoy doesn’t run anything over there, he bribed himself onto the quidditch team with new brooms, because he doesn’t have the clout to do it. He just acts like he is important and you all play into it.” She rolled her eyes before looking back at her book. 

Harry and Ron stared at each other silently communicating. Before they could say anything she spoke again. 

“But if you are so worried I’ve already been thinking of a plan for us to find out.” She flipped her book around and pointed to the potion listed. 

Harry and Ron scanned the page and the description before turning to grin at each other and then her. 

“This seems really difficult Mione. Are you sure you can do it?” Ron asked in a whisper. 

Harry scoffed. “Of course she can. There’s nothing Hermione can’t do if she sets her mind to it. So when will we do it?” He asked eagerly. 

“After the holidays. It takes a month to brew but it should be ready after start of term.” She told them before starting in on explaining the details and the plan.


	13. Chapter 13:

================================

The potion smelled like death. Rotten road kill would probably be more appealing than the chunky brown sludge she was pouring into their cups.

Armed with their respective hairs they were going over last minute preparations. They each had on a uniform. Harry and Ron had gone with Crabbe and Goyle so they would get closer to Malfoy. Hermione has chosen Primrose Parkinson, Pansys older sister and 7th year to see if she heard anything useful. She knew none of them would know but she had her own agenda to play out for an hour. 

Dropping the hairs they all took a deep drink before gagging and running off to be sick. It wasn’t a minute later when they emerged in their new forms and made their way to the dungeons. Luckily they were able to follow a small group into the common room before with a covert nod to each other they split up. 

Malfoy sat on one of the couches tossing a snitch in the air seemingly bored. When Harry and Ron sat down he started in on them. 

“Where have you two goons been? Up at dinner this whole time, don’t you think you eat enough?” He sneered. 

The two boys just shrugged before Harry spoke up. 

“We were looking to see if we could find any more petrified mudbloods. We were hoping we’d be the first to find them.” He chuckled deeply. “Are you sure you don’t know anything about who the heir is?” He asked. 

Malfoy groaned. “You know I don’t. We just talked about this yesterday. I wrote to my father and he told me not to worry about it. That the last time the chamber was opened was 50 years ago and only mudbloods were hurt then so that we won’t have to care.” He laughed. “Personally if it’s going after mudbloods I hope it gets Granger next.” He sneered. 

Ron had to reach out to grab Harry as he tensed up and started to go after Malfoy. Before he could make a scene another voice joined the conversation. Theodore Nott sat his book down and laughed at Draco. 

“Careful Draco with as much as you talk about Granger one might think you’re obsessed.” He accused the blonde. 

Malfoy sneered. “As if I’d ever, she’s nothing but a filthy little mudblood. Besides don’t act like we didn’t all see you on Halloween trying to get closer to her.” 

Theo shrugged. “She MAY be a mudblood.” It felt like he stressed the word. “But there no denying she’s wicked smart, extremely powerful and beautiful to boot.” He picked up his book to continue reading. “I think it’s safe to say that if she wasn’t labeled a mudblood half the school would be lined up to offer proposals.”

Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement and Malfoy blanched. Hermione as Primrose has walked by them and Theo eyed her curiously. Before Malfoy spoke again. 

“I can’t believe you are saying this Nott. What would your father think if he heard!” Malfoy roared. 

Theo shrugged again. “The Notts have always been gifted with a rare sight. We can basically see magic and trust me when I say there is no one in this school that compares to her. Even after all we’ve seen her do it’s basically an untapped well. My father would see that and understand completely.” He licked his finger before turning a page. “Plus everyone knows every once in a while a family needs some new blood before the inbreeding starts to get too deep.” He winked up at Primrose who laughed. 

She came over and kissed his forehead. “Ever the romantic Theodore.” She walked by him to the shocked faces of Malfoy and Harry and Ron. They took notice and stood to make their way out of the door too. The potion wouldn’t last much longer. 

Once they were at the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeons they all took a deep breath. Only to open the door and run into Thor and Dolohov. Harry and Ron squeezed by as she tried to move around them too before she started to change. She just got past when Thor reaches out and grabbed her arm. 

“Where are you going Parkinson. It’s almost curfew.” He asked her. 

“Why Rowle I didn’t know you cared.” She dramatically batted her lashes. 

“I don’t; but there is something loose in the castle petrifying people so I’d rather not have someone from our house frozen in the medical ward.” He shrugged. 

She tapped her chin with her finger. “I heard it’s only after mudbloods. Maybe you should check on your little pet lion.” She smirked. 

“Don’t call her that.” He said roughly grabbing her arm again. She looked up at his blue eyes sparking in anger. 

“You’re sweet Thor. You’re a good friend.” With that she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. He froze looking at her oddly. She turned quickly to walk away with both boys staring at her. 

Right as she was about to turn the corner she looked back to see them both staring in shock as the real Primrose Parkinson walked around the opposite corner on the way back to her common room. The two boys spun their heads around quickly and she just gave them a wink and a wiggle of her fingers before she took off running down the hallway ducking into the first secret passageway the twins had shown her. 

===============================

Snape was furious when he burst into the common room. His black cape was billowing dramatically behind him and the scowl on his face would make 4th year hufflepuffs cry. The whole house was gathered waiting to see what their head of house was so angry about. 

“I will ask this one time and one time only. Know that if you tell the truth your punishment will be far less than if I find out it was you and you did not confess.” He growled at them. Causing them all to sit straighter in their seats. 

“Did any of you break into my private storage room and steal potion ingredients from me?” He asked looking around the room trying to read their faces for any sign of guilt. When no one spoke up and he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary he sighed and continued. 

“Then I need your assistance in identifying the culprit. Listen to the 7th years from other houses, keep an eye on them to see if any of them seem suspicious or like they are brewing anything on their own time.” He asked and the students gathered nodded their acceptance. 

A fourth year girl spoke up. “Sir, are we only to watch the 7th years?” 

He nodded grimacing. “Yes, the wards surrounding my personal storage are very extensive. It would take someone of considerable power and knowledge to disable them. Now that I say that perhaps we are only looking at those in Ravenclaw. I don’t believe the other houses possess anyone up to that magnitude. Not to mention the ingredients are those used in brewing poly juice potion, which is above even NEWT standards.” He sneered. 

A throat being cleared brought the attention to the room. Theo Nott leaned forward with a strange look on his face. “Are you positive it was a seventh year sir, do you not know anyone else with that kind of ability.” 

Two boys on the other side of the room looked at each other in question. They knew what poly juice potion did and they were pretty sure now that they saw the person who used it. Well, not the true person but the body no less. Silently agreeing to keep that information to them selves than to get reprimanded for not telling Snape sooner. 

Snape looked at the almost knowing look on Notts face and processed what it was he was saying when it clicked what he was aiming at. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a second. 

“Never mind I believe I just realized who the culprit is. That will be all.” He turned around quickly his cape flapping. 

============================

Three days later a basket appeared on Snapes desk with jars replacing the items that were taken. As well as a small vial of Acromantula venom with a note attached. 

————

Sorry, I meant to replace it all before you noticed. Needed a cover story.   
Please accept venom as a token of my apologies and gratitude.   
\- H.G.   
\-   
——————


	14. Chapter 14:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter. We’re almost done with second year! (Finally!) 
> 
> They’ll be some big changes ahead. Of course remember this is purely AU so a lot of things will not be matching up to the correct time lines in the book.

================================

“Enemies of the heir beware?” Rodolphus couldn’t help but chuckle at the small girl. She turned and gave him her brightest smile despite the blush forming in her cheeks. 

“What can I say I was channeling the Malfoy dramatics.” She laughed waving a hand in the air in an uppity move and he joined. 

Even Lucius chuckled. It did have a nice flair to it. He tipped his glass in a mock toast. While the others laughed along. 

Tom looked around at the group gathered. Dobby has brought Hermione back to Malfoy manor after she requested a meeting to go over what they had set up without the fear of an owl being intercepted. Nagini sat around her chair curled up around her legs. Hissing in content. 

“Ok, so this is what I have so far.” She said summoning a stack of parchment from her bag. 

“I have a copy of every missive I have sent and gotten in return from Dumbledore regarding the chamber. You can see he has completely dismissed me in everyone.” She handed the copies to the men in the room. 

“I also have made sure that I have asked nearly every professor what they know about the chamber, and have had numerous others witness that.” She cleared her throat with a cough. “And then finally I have my letter to Fudge about what has happened at the school. I made sure I laid it on thick about the school not making a big deal out of the petrifying because it was only happening to muggle borns. I sent basically the same letter to the parents of those petrified so I’m assuming Fudge will get a rush of missives within the week.” She grinned at them. 

Tom shook his head as he read over her carefully worded notes. At the moment there were 10 children laying petrified in the hospital wing and classes were still proceeding as normal. Dumbledore must have been pulling all his strings to keep the castle open, however he was losing ground fast. After Fudge received those letters there would be have to be consequences. 

The old fools humerus knew no bounds. Hermione has written him letter after letter trying to have him aide her in locating the chamber to stop the attacks. The last one even a plea for help as she felt her time was coming. It was genius really. She played him right into their plans. And yet even being the boy wonders best friend didn’t give her a minute of the mans time. 

“So I take it you have a plan for how it will cumulate then?” Tom asked her pulling his eyes from the parchment. 

She nodded. “I’ve thought about it time and time again, and I think there’s only one real way to get the attention we need.” She bit her bottom lip. 

Tom nodded his head already having came to the same conclusion himself after reading her letters. 

“Very well, is there anything you need from us?” He asked her leaning his arms on the desk. 

She paused for a moment and you could see the gears turning in her head as she played out every possible outcome. Finally she sighed. 

“Honestly.... I need someone else on the inside. It’s a lot to make sure everything falls into place without having some kind of back up to help nudge people in the right direction.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. 

The others nodded sympathetically. They understood she had a lot on her plate and has thus far handled it all glowingly. However keeping up the facade on a daily bases had to be exhausting. 

“Is there anyone you had in mind?” Tom asked her curiously. Knowing this would be a test to see if she went with her head or her heart. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking. At first of course my mind went straight to Rowle or Dolohov, considering I trust them more than anyone.” She sighed sitting back. “But then I realized they are both 7th years and will be leaving in a few months and I’ll be back to being alone again. So I started to look at the younger years. Pucey has never been outright terrible to me. However he is a bit too popular to be able to just disappear to meet with me.” She shrugged looking over at the other men in the room. “And no offense Lucius but I would probably murder Draco within the first 5 minutes of trying to speak with him.” 

Lucius And Rodolphus laughed. “Non taken Hermione. I believe he shares the sentiment. I no doubt once he matures a bit you all will be able to get along, just right now he isn’t quite ready.” Lucius said. 

She nodded. “Agreed. Well.. then I found out something quite interesting. Did you know the Nott family has the ability to SEE magic? I mean, I have been able to feel it and I’ve heard that isn’t common. But apparently Theodore can actually see the magic in a person and can therefore determine how powerful they have potential to be.” Her voice had raised in excitement. “That has to be a useful skill, besides the fact it’s so fascinating. I wanted to ask him more about it but I wasn’t myself that day.” She looked over at Snape and winked. 

Tom smiled watching how his daughter brightened at the thought of exploring a new topic. He could see her dying to dig her mind into the idea. 

“Dobby.” Tom called out and the small elf appeared. He asked him to go and bring Theodore Nott and his father Thomas to the manor so they could speak. He was supposed to bring Thomas in but leave Theo out in the sitting room until they were ready for him. 

After the crack of Dobby disappearing Tom turned to Hermione. 

“Thomas and I went to school together, I’m only telling you this so you can be aware that he is much older than those you are used to dealing with.” He chuckled. “He didn’t age as well as I it seems.” The men around him laughed. 

Very soon the door opened to the study and Thomas Nott walked in. He smiled and bowed to Tom. 

“My Lord.” He said looking around the room he stopped when he got to Hermione and his eyes widened. He took a step towards her before bowing to her as well. 

“Ms. Riddle I presume?” He took her hand bringing it to his lips with a smile. 

Her father was right to warn her Thomas was much older than she would have expected. Pushing 70 for sure and was quite round in the middle, but he did seem quite nice so she returned the smile with a nod. 

“Yes sir, however I go by Ms. Granger.” 

Thomas took a seat while Tom and the others explained what has been happening getting his opinion on wether or not he thought Theo would be up to assisting. 

=================================

Theo sat in the sitting room tapping his foot. He couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips when he thought back to a few minutes ago when he was picked up from school. The look on Draco Malfoy face alone would bring him joy for years to come. Seeing his own house elf come pick up His roommate because the Dark Lord requested him was too shocking for the blonde git. 

He had a slight idea of what he was being summoned for but wouldn’t know for certain till he was called back. His father was in there now which made him a tiny bit nervous. He lived to make him proud and was hoping this would give him the chance. 

When he was finally allowed to enter the room he looked around at the company waiting for him inside. Two of his professors, his and Draco’s father’s. And then seated at the desk was a man who didn’t look any older than early 20s. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that shone out from his fair complexion. He knew he must be the dark lord so he bowed his head to him in greeting. 

“My Lord.” He said as proper as he could manage as his eyes flicked to take in the rest of the room. 

They landed next to his former professor Lestrange and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He knew he was right all along but to see her in person felt like vindication. 

“Hello Beautiful.” He cooed to her taking her hand and kissing her knuckles while she rolled her eyes. 

“Hello Theodore. Every the flattery I see.” She couldn’t fight the small smile tugging at the corner of her lip. 

Theo sat down to listen to why he was called in for. When he was asked about his and his father’s ability to see magic he was excited to share with them. 

“It’s different for everyone obviously. For most it almost looks like they are holding a lightbulb in their hands. Others who aren’t so strong it is a large candle. Even for squibs like filch it looks like a match. Just the flicker of light.” He made a quick opening and closing of his hands. 

“Other more powerful witches and wizards have brighter lights. You and Dumbledore for example have beacons of light. No offense sir I don’t mean to be speaking out of line here but you must have done something that fractured pieces from your magic because it isn’t whole when I look at it.” Theo looked nervous to say something so personal to his lord but knew he had to to prove that they really did know what they were talking about. 

To his relief Tom just nodded in acceptance to his claim before asking him another question. 

“So, Hermione said you made a statement about what you see when you look at her?” Tom lead him. 

Theo smiled brightly before turning to his father who also smiled and nodded at him in encouragement. 

“Yes my Lord, it’s why I was able to tell it was Granger even though she was using poly juice potion. Like I said for those who are powerful it’s like looking at a beacon but when you look at Hermiones sir, well...” he winked at the girl. “it’s like looking at the sun.”


	15. Chapter 15:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter after this of second year! Thank goodness.

=================================

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in their bed room for two hours waiting on Theo to return. Every time he would stop to take a seat his anger would get the better of him and he would jump to his feet again. 

With a crack that signaled their return Theo separated from Dobby and took a seat in his bed removing his shoes. Oblivious to the death stare Draco was giving him from across the room. 

“Well!?” The blonde stomped his foot in demand. “Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” 

Theo was loosening his tie when he stared into the grey eyes of his friend. 

“I had a lovely evening at your home Draco, there’s not much else to say. I would imagine if you were supposed to be included you would have been there yourself.” He shrugged pulling the fabric over his head and changing into his bed clothes. 

Draco clinched his jaw so tight you could almost hear the sound of his teeth gritting together. 

“This is ridiculous, why you? If it’s at my house and has to do with my family I should know!” He continued his fit. 

Theo couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know for certain Drake but listen. I have told you before and I’ll say it one last time. Things aren’t always what they seem. I would suggest thinking hard about your actions in the future because one day when everything is out in the open you don’t want to be stuck with your foot in your mouth.” 

And with that he slid into the covers, turning off his light and going to bed. Leaving a red faced Malfoy stewing over his words. 

=================================

A loud groan tore their attention away from the books as a red head firmly placed itself against the book on the table. 

“I can’t. I can’t take another minute of this. My eyes are bleeding.” The red heads complaint muffled into the parchment. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Then leave Ronald. No one is forcing you to stay. We are just trying to get everything done to prepare for exams.” She whisper hissed. 

Harry chuckled at his friends near constant bickering. 

“Hey Mione, I didn’t tell you about my meeting with Dumbledore yet.” He started looking over his work at his pseudo sister. 

Hermione looked up as well. Wanting to know why the old man had pulled Harry out of class and into his office earlier. 

“He said he heard I stayed with you last summer and told me I shouldn’t have left the Dursley’s. He tried to convince me to stay with them this summer too, but I told him your family had already asked me to stay. He didn’t seem too pleased, I told him I’d be going to Rons for a few weeks at the end of the summer and he said I needed to spend time with my family. Like, does he not realize you all are the only real family I have? It’s almost like he doesn’t want me to be happy.” He scoffed. 

Hermione shook her head but before she could respond Ron did. 

“I wish you all could spend the whole summer with us, but we have to go to Egypt to visit Bill. But we’re real excited for you to see the Burrow. We can all play quidditch out back!” He said excitedly. 

Harry smiled even as Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron knew she didn’t like the sport but he seemed determined to convert her into a fan. 

“Yeah I can’t wait. I don’t think I could go back to Surrey now after spending the last few weeks of last summer with Mione. It was the closest I have ever felt to being a prince.” He laughed. “Honestly Ron you should come by and see it. I bet it’s even bigger than where the Malfoys live. Oh I bet ole pointy face would die to hear that.” 

Hermione shook her head at them. Boys. Everything was a competition to them. 

“Maybe I’ll be able to stop by when Dad comes to take us to the burrow!” Ron said excitedly. 

They had packed up their bags to leave when Hermione waved them on to go ahead of her. She walked to the back to see her two favorite seventh years huddled over a pile of books studying for their NEWTS. She grinned as she moved silently closer to them. 

“Boo!” She said and the two boys jumped in their seats. 

“Bloody hell princess!” Thorfinn exclaimed with a hand pressed to his heart. “You scared the shit out of us.” 

She moved around the couch and shimmied herself in between the two. 

“Well I would hope not.” She giggled. 

===

She sat quietly in between the two while they finished their studying. Her head rested against Dolohov while her feet settled across Thor’s lap. Neither boy complained to her making herself at home with them. 

“This potions exam will be the death of me.” Thor groaned loudly slapping his book shut. 

She ruffled his long blonde hair. 

“Oh hush. You will do just fine. Just take your time and believe in your self. You’ll get at least an E.” She reassured him. 

An arm wrapped around her as the sound of another book shutting echoed to her left. 

“Well that’s a load of praise coming from you. Think he would be able to whip up a cauldron if poly juice potion while he’s at it?” Dolohov snarked pulling her in tighter to him. 

She snorted. “If He has a month, bloody thing is fickle at best.....” She started realizing her mistake instantly. 

“I Uh. Well I’ve heard at least. Oh bollocks.” She pressed her face against Antonins chest. 

“Ah ha! We knew it was you! You cheeky little shit!” Thor roared coming in to tickle her sides while Dolohov held her tight despite her squirming. 

“Ah stop stop you’re going to get us kicked out!” She pleaded through her laughter. 

Thankfully they let up, allowing her to sit up enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. She elbowed them both with a grin claiming they were impossible. 

“Impossible she says. Has the whole house looking into thieving genius seventh years only for her second year arse to be the one who pulled it over.” Thor rolled his eyes at her. 

“Malyshka, do we even want to know what you were doing in our common room?” Dolohov asked from behind her where he still held her up against him. 

She shrugged. “Just satisfying curiosity is all.” 

“Hmm. And would that be the reason you locked your lips onto our boy here?” His voice was playful and she turned to see a smirk on his face. 

Try as she may she couldn’t fight the blush that rose to her cheek. She had hoped they wouldn’t bring up the quick kiss. She rolled her eyes anyways trying to play it off. 

“Yes yes. Curiosity of course.” She tried to wave them off. 

“Curiosity killed the kneazle don’t you know?” Dolohov said. While Thor looked on with glee. 

“Yes, but satisfaction brought it back.” She wiggles her eyebrows and winked at the big Viking. “What if I never see you all again after you graduate. I’d hate to live my whole life wondering what it would be like.” 

Hoping that would be the end of the discussion she went to stand but was held back by the arms around her. She groaned as she was pulled into the lap of Dolohov. He grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her closer to him. He laid a big loud kiss right on her lips and she pulled back from him in shock. Her cheeks burning now. 

“That way you don’t have to go through the trouble of brewing a month long potion malyshka.” He smiled at her. 

She snuggled in to both of them trying not to think of kisses shared between them now. 

“What will I do with out you all next year?”

=================================

Harry was at the end of his rope. He had looked around the common room and the library and great hall for an hour and there was still no sign of Hermione. He thought he was going to punch Ron in his round nose when he blew off Harry’s concern to play another game of chess. His own sister was with Mione yet he didn’t want to leave the comforts of the settee to help locate them. 

Harry’s next move was to locate the twins. He knew they had something that acted as a map of the castle. First year they had shown Hermione and he knew they carried it around with them religiously. 

Unfortunately when he found the twin terrors they let him know they had lent the map out to Hermione that morning and hadn’t seen her or Ginny since lunch. Their friend Lee however said he saw Mione with Ginny and her friend Elenor in the library earlier studying. Harry groaned making another trip down the stairs to the library. Curfew was less than an hour away. He needed to find them. 

Making a point to look down every aisle twice Harry was getting worried. There was no sign of them anywhere. He didn’t really want to but he felt like he had no choice but to get professors involved. Walking out of the library he spied two familiar faces in a crowd ahead of him. 

“Oi Rowle, Dolohov! Wait up a minute!” He yelled jogging to catch up with him. 

The two seventh years looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever scar head needed they suppose they could hear him out for a minute. 

“You lot haven’t seen Hermione around have you?” He asked them slightly out of breath. 

They both shook there head no while taking in the small boy in front of them. They could see he was nervous. He looked desperate for information. 

“Bollocks.” He rubbed his face beneath his glasses. “No one has seen her or Ginny in hours. She’s not in the library or our common room and I’ve been around everywhere else she would be multiple times. It’s like she vanished.” He groaned. 

“Well sorry to both you both, if you by chance see her please tell her we are looking for her. It’s just not like her to disappear like this, especially with what’s been happening to the other muggle borns.”

He started to turn off down the corridor. Planning on doing one last sweep before going to Mcgonagall. 

“Hey Potter!” Rowle called after him. Harry spun around to see the two older boys talking amongst themselves. 

“We will help you look for her. If we all split up we are bound to find her sooner.” Rowle said as they walked up to him. 

“Potter you take the upstairs hallways and your common room, Thor you start in the library and then go to the dungeons and potions lab just in case. And I’ll do a sweep of the great hall, and the grounds. Regardless of if we find her or not we will meet back here in 45 minutes.” Dolohov took control and they split up to find their curly headed friend. 

============

Dolohov quickly walked through the hall looking for any sign of the little witch. He asked a few people he saw out but no one had seen her around. He left the safety of the castle and wandered the grounds looking for her. 

He didn’t think she would bring the two other girls with her to see Nagini given that he didn’t think she had told Rowle about it and doubted that even Potter knew about her slithering familiar. He had to check though just to be sure. 

After walking the path around Harris’s hut he didn’t see any sign of her. He considered trying to call out the werewolf to see if she’d be out there tonight but decided against it. There was a line of spiders heading into the forest that made his stomach churn. He hoped one of the others had better luck because at this moment he was officially worried. 

================

Thorfinn used his giant frame to his advantage. His long strides made it easy to cover twice the distance as the others, and he demanded attention when he entered a room making it easier to ask everyone he came in contact with if they’d seen the missing Gryffindor. 

After classroom after classroom came up empty and the halls were cleared due to the encroaching curfew Thorfinn made a quick decision to enter his own common room to ask around. Again no one was helpful until a group of second years walked down from their dormitories. 

“Any of you lot seen Granger this evening?” He called to the group of boys. 

“What’s wring Rowle. Worried your pet mudblood has run off?” Draco Malfoys cruel snark answered back first. 

Wether it be the stress of his exams or the fear he felt that something was actually amiss with Hermione being gone Thor didn’t know. But something stopped his normal reaction control from working and before he knew what was happening he had already thrown the punch. Knocking the platinum haired menace to the ground in the blink of an eye. 

People were quick to their feet and the voices grew louder as the two fat idiots behind Malfoy tried to stand him up quickly and escort him to the bathroom to clean up the blood. 

“Nice hook Rowle.” A cooler voice said accompanied by a slow three claps. “I can say I’m jealous you got to him first.”

Thor looked up in shock at the words Theo Nott has said. Of all the second year boys in Slytherin he fit in the least. Super intelligent, funny, and he didn’t have the same flair for cruelty and dramatics that the others did. 

“To answer your earlier question I have seen Granger tonight. I saw her with two first years after dinner going to the bathroom on the second floor. The one in the hallway haunted by the crying girl. Apparently she has a lab set up in there and she has been helping those two study for potions there.” He said leaning back against the wall. 

“And how do you know so much about her Nott?” Thor couldn’t keep the slight growl from his voice. He didn’t know why he felt the need to keep him an arms length away from the princess. 

Theo just laughed. “You And Dolohov aren’t the only Slytherin friends she has Rowle. She’s in most of my classes and she’s the smartest witch in school. I’d be a fool to not try my hand at friendship with her.” 

Thor sneered. “So you’re using her for her brain?” 

Theo shook his head in an exasperated manner. “Nope, not at all. I’m happy to just be her friend. Same as you right?” He cocked his brow. 

Thor nodded looking up at the clocks. Curfew was minutes away and he needed to meet Potter and Antonin. 

“Come with me Nott, you’re going to help us find OUR friend.” He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and led him out of the corridor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little different writing style in this chapter to wrap up the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with second year! Thank goodness. Wasn’t expecting it to take 16 chapters to get here but oh well here we are!
> 
> Obviously I don’t own anything Harry Potter related, duh. 
> 
> Happy thanksgiving! Thank you all for the love and support!

================================

Chaos. Pure and utter chaos is the only definition for the state of things at Hogwarts. Media personnel flanked the castle, parents were storming the gates to pick up their children, the Minister himself and the board of governors came in to remove Dumbledore from his post.

The three weeks following the night the four boys made a discovery in the second floor girls bathroom would go down in history. 

The boys had gone together after meeting up to the second floor to find the bathroom that Theo had said Hermione had set up a lab. They instantly knew something was wrong when they stepped into the corridor and had to wade through ankle deep water to get to the bathroom doorway. 

When they approached the open doorway they all took a harsh breath. The inside of the bathroom was destroyed. Thorfinn went to step in but was held back by an invisible force. Of course Hermione had warded the doorway. She was operating a secret potions lab she didn’t want anyone to be able to just pop in. 

A small red headed figure was standing stock still gripping a sink. Harry tried to call out to her to get Hermione to let them in. But no matter how many times they yelled she never moved a muscle. They tried looking around and could barely make out a pair of legs on the far side of the room. The ceiling was filled with smoke where there must be a fire somewhere else they couldn’t see. 

“Something’s wrong. Potter you and Nott go get professor Snape and Mcgonagall. I’m going to start taking down these wards so we can get in. Hurry!” Dolohov commanded the two second year boys and they both took off at a run. Splashing as they disappeared down the corridor. 

Over the next three weeks the paper would flood with stories of the poor unfortunate souls involved that fateful night along with numerous postings of the past year of terror the students at hogwarts had been quietly dealing with. 

Seven students and one ghost were involved. 

Four boys who had to give their sides of the story multiple times to the staff and minister as well as to the press when they found out that Hermione had been dismissed in her worry about the chamber of secrets. Three pure blooded, one half blood, the public wept for them having to find their classmates and friends in such a state. Nott and Rowle senior would be quotes in the paper numerous times about the lasting effect they were sure the event would hold on their boys, and how they hope someone was held accountable for it.

Two students were petrified. Ginny Weasley was found frozen at the sink of the bathroom. A look of pure terror etched on her face. Her fingers gripped so tightly to the porcelain they had to break off the chunks to take with her to the hospital wing. The whole clan of Weasleys stormed the castle and were a permanent fixture next to the young girl, also demanding answers. 

The other petrified student Hermione Granger was found in a heartbreaking situation. She was gripping the seventh and final student Elenor Bonds dead body to her a look of pure grief frozen on her face. 

It was an accident. Anyone who knew she was responsible for the scene would know that. It was supposed to be the perfect set up. A pure blood a half blood and a muggle born all found together after all the threats being ignored. The outrage of it being kept quiet would have been enough, but now there was an innocent life lost. 

Theo knew the moment he heard her cry out. The three girls were standing at the sink washing off a potion they had ‘accidentally’ exploded. They were all supposed to see the reflection in the large mirror in front of them, but sometimes the best laid plans can still crumble. Myrtle popped in just as the snake appeared and screamed. Ginny looked up in the mirror and was instantly frozen, but poor Elenor just turned around and was met with the gaze that ended her life. Myrtle was hanging in a strange petrified state as well, being dead already she couldn’t exactly die again. 

Hermione screamed and Theo stepped out of the back stall and dropped his notice me not spell. He came to her side and held her best he could as she screamed in rage of her plans failing. The toilets and pipes breaking and shooting water all over the floor. Bouts of fire shooting from her person burning the stalls around them. He held her until her she calmed. His shoulder soaked from her tears. He helped sit her down safely next to a wall as she gripped the first year tight to her. He held up the mirror to her as she spoke to the basilisk and commanded it to go back to the chamber and return to sleep after petrifying her. 

Theo waited till he heard the snake disappear before he took the mirror from hermiones frozen hand. Kissing the top of her head he slipped out of the bathroom and cast the wards on the door Hermione had taught him. He went to his room and waited. Knowing it wouldnt be long before the news spread to him. He wasn’t planning to be a part of the search party to find her, but felt it was better that way to be sure they were discovered that night. 

Dolohov had broken through the wards right as Harry approached with Mcgonagall. The old professor sobbed when she saw the scene. Harry dropped down next to Hermione soaking his trousers but not caring. Theo arrived with Snape, and as soon as he saw the wreckage Snape turned to go to the floo for help. His black cloak billowing behind him. He made the call first to Malfoy manor, Lucius would inform the board of governors. Then He flooed the Dark Lord to let him know that although her plan was successful there was a slight hiccup. 

Dolohov had to help Harry to his feet as he was wrecked with sobs while Thorfinn helped Mcgonagall maneuver the small corpse away from their petrified friend. Without waiting for assistance Thor lifted Hermiones stiff body into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing, all the torches flaring from his lack of emotional control as they passed. 

There was still 3 weeks until the mandrake crop was ready for harvesting so Hermione and Ginny’s bodies laid with the 10 others in the infirmary. In those three weeks the papers reported every day on the state of the children, the school and the downfall of the headmaster. Hogwarts took up ninety percent of all news coverage. Rita Skeeter even printed copies of the letters sent to the minister and head master. However, if you looked closely between the obituaries and birth and wedding announcements you would also see some postings of people getting promoted within the ministry, and hirings that were taken place. Of course no one was looking that close, there was bigger news after all. 

In another shocking turn of events children stepped forward with memories to give of the DADA professor Lockhart loudly and proudly exclaiming he knew the location of the chamber of secrets and the beast that resides in it, that given the opportunity he would easily vanquish it. When ministry officials confronted the professor they found he was lacking any and all knowledge of even the basic defensive techniques. After questioning the professor on his past endeavors they found he had plagiarized them all, and was then arrested for impersonating multiple esteemed witches and wizards. 

Every day for breakfast and lunch Harry would eat in the bed next to Hermione. Some times Ron would join him to visit his sister and family as there was always a Weasley there to watch over the two girls. Then at dinner Thorfinn and Antonin would come and eat with her and spend the rest of the time until curfew studying next to her. They knew the little witch would never forgive them if they slacked off on their Newts just because she was laid up. 

Harry was there by her side when she woke up. He hugged her so tight she thought she may crack as they cried on each others shoulder. He apologized time after time for not being there with her, for not pressing Dumbledore himself about the case. But he was shocked to tell her that nothing has happened since the night they were attacked and they removed Dumbledore from the castle. That now people were claiming that not only did Dumbledore neglect his duties as head master, but he may have also been the one to control the beast as well. 

Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione and Ginny change as they were still stiff and emotionally drained she called the twins to have them escort the girls down to the great hall after they got the all clear. For the first time in two years both twins were actually respectful and helpful towards them. She apologized to them for taking their map for so long. But they just smiled and winked at her saying:

“You’ve already stolen our heart Granger.”  
“What’s a piece of parchment after that?”  
“But next time you go getting petrified-“  
“Take our brother with you too...”  
“Been a long three weeks.”  
“And we need a break from the whining.”

She stepped away from them right before entering the great hall. After hearing the stories of what happened the last few weeks she knew she had others to see. She stepped towards the back doors and entered on the Slytherin side. 

They didn’t see her walk in, as they were looking towards the main door. So she was able to sneak up right behind them without them noticing. 

“You know after the end of last year I set the bar pretty low for this year.. and yet somehow I got a shovel and found myself coming in under it yet again. I can only imagine what will happen my third year. Perhaps I’ll get eaten by the giant squid...” She said she she sat in between the two calmly. 

Throwing them both so off guard they were actually silent to listen to her. When the reality of what was happening they both jumped. Throwing their arms around the small witch crushing her between them. 

“Witch if I find out you even looked at the lake next year I will come here and put a sticking charm on your arse to the seats in here.” Thorfinn told her as he still held her close. 

She snorted patting his broad back before shifting to look at Dolohov. 

“What about you Dolly? Are you going to threaten me to take better care of myself.” She gave him a watery smile. 

He scoffed into her curls. “No malyshka, I’m going to charm some protective jewelry for you, and I’m going to brand you with a tracking rune that way you can’t go missing again.” He said matter of factly. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to threaten me?” She asked. 

“I’m not little witch. After the hell you put us through these last three weeks that’s a promise. And I had planned that before you even reminded me of the shit you pulled last year. You’re lucky I don’t put you inside an unbreakable bubble.” He said and they finally released her. 

“I’m really sorry I worried you all. I can’t thank you enough for all you did for me. Poppy told me you all came by every night to visit. I just hope I didn’t distract you from studying.” She said and they both laughed having called her thought process. 

=========

Once their trunks were loaded she called politely for a house elf to take the two packages to the boys dorm for her two best friends once they finished their graduation ceremony. She shrunk her trunk and met Harry in the common room before they headed to the carriages together. 

“You all packed then Mione?” He asked her still hovering over her in big brother mode as much as he could. She was thankful the stairs were charmed to her dorms or she was pretty certain he would have followed her up every time. 

“Sure am, just had a owl drop off Rowle and Dolly’s graduation gifts. I’m still not sure if that’s a wizarding tradition or not but oh well, it’s done now.” She smiled and shrugged. 

He put his arm around her leading her to the portrait hole. 

“You sure you are ok?” 

She shook her head yes. “I’m sure Harry. Let’s go home.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving day! Hope everyone has a great day! Thank you for all the love and comments.

================================

“You know, I’m thinking this was a bad idea.” Harry gulped sounding afraid. 

She sighed turning the page of her book with a slight roll of her eyes.

“Yes, that’s what I told you before you climbed up there. In fact I believe my exact words were ‘you’ll regret it once your up there Potter.’ And look at you, up there regretting it. Perhaps I can test out of divination this year.” 

She laughed smugly shutting her book and sitting it next to her on the blanket. She looked over to where Harry was standing precariously on a branch that jutted our across the pond they had picnicked at. 

They had been enjoying the warm summer sun when Harry had gotten the idea to climb the tree and jump into the pond. An idea that Hermione had quickly turned down, she offered to explain to him the physics of why it was a terrible idea but he said school was out for summer. 

“I thought you were a Gryffindor Harry?” She teased. 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you, I don’t see you up here.” He retorted his knuckles white from gripping the branches around him.

“Psh, everyone knows real cats don’t like to get wet..” she scoffed. 

“The only reason you don’t want to get wet is because of that mane you call hair.” He laughed but had to quickly stop as it made the branches shake too much. 

She rolled her eyes at him, considering just hexing him to push him in and get it over with but knew with the trace on her she would be drawing attention to herself by doing it. This last week was the first time her name wasn’t mentioned in the paper, and she wanted to keep it that way for a while. 

This weeks headline was that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, a feat previously thought impossible. She was curious to get the inside scoop on black not knowing much besides that Rodolphus had married his certifiable cousin Bellatrix. Who thankfully was still locked away in the wizarding prison. 

“What’s going on out here Mani?” The deep timber of Fenrirs voice called as he walked down the path towards the two teens. 

Fenrir has been a reoccurring presence this summer since she returned to her adopted parents home. Her father had asked him to keep a closer eye on the girl since after the chamber he was afraid Dumbledore or one of his lackies may try to confront her. 

What her father didn’t plan on of course was that Fenrir wouldn’t be a silent watchmen. Naturally the big brute made himself known quite often. Hermione had told Harry that he was one of the groundskeepers her parents employed and that he lived near by. A lie that thankfully since Harry never knew anyone that employed their own staff; believed. 

“Oh nothing Fen, Just Potter being too scared to take the leap after he climbed all the way up the tree. I was just about to commit the memory of him climbing back down in defeat if you’d like to stay and watch.” She said loud enough for Harry to hear her barb. 

Fenrirs loud laugh filled the area. He threw his head back and she couldn’t help but laugh along. She didn’t plan on becoming this close to the werewolf but there was something about him she couldn’t help but like. 

“Go on Potter! Make the jump and prove little Mani wrong.” He yelled over to the messy haired boy before turning back to her. 

“Where Nagini this fine day? I thought she usually spent her time in there?” He pointed at the pond as he asked her low enough where Harry wouldn’t over hear. 

“Oh she’s in there. I told her to give him a tug if he ever makes it in. Will teach the fool to not listen to me.” She raised an eyebrow. And he laughed again. 

“How much longer is he here?” He gestured at Harry again who was now trying to sit down on the branch but it was swaying under his ever moving weight. 

She twisted her lip in thought. “2 more weeks. After the Weasleys get back he’ll be going to their house for the last 4 weeks of summer. They want me to come along as well, but well  
that sounds like absolute hell so I’m going to wait to the last few days before dropping by. Plus I’m sure you know once Harry is gone, there’s going to be some relocation and remodeling done around here.” She looked up at him holding her hand out to block the sun from her eyes. He was smirking down at her. 

“So I’ve heard. Can’t say I’m not glad to hear it. It will be much easier to look after you when I don’t have to hide from the muggles everyday.” She nodded I’m agreement. 

She opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by a loud crack followed by a small shreik and a huge splash. She looked over to see a sputtering Harry emerge from the water. 

“Woo hoo! Told you I could do it!” He cried victoriously. 

She couldn’t help but laugh at him even as she shook her head in exasperation. 

“Just the way you had planned too I suppose? I wonder if now would be a good time to warn you about the snakes?” She asked calmly. 

The next memory would always be in her humor repertoire as Harry yelped before dramatically splashing his way towards the shore. Only to kick up a piece of moss that had him shrieking girlishly again. 

“Not a word Mione. Not a word!” He threatened her weakly as he was bent over hands on his knees catching his breath. 

=================================

“So, tell me about Sirius Black.” She started as she sat back in the chair of the Malfoy lounge. 

“You know, it would probably be easier to keep the leaf in your mouth if you kept said mouth closed..” Rodolphus said as he scanned her for how far along in her practice she was. 

Once a week she got to go alone to ballet practice, where she would walk into the center only to meet Dobby in the first empty room to whisk her off to meet with her father and his friends. 

To combat boredom at the beginning of the summer she asked for suggestions on a new project she could work on and Snape knowing her skills in transfiguration suggested animagus training. Unfortunately none of them had trained in such an art, and although Fenrir transformed he didn’t know anything about the process for those not inflicted with lycanthropy. Though he did volunteer to include her in his affliction should she so please. 

Rodolphus decided he would go along with the girl and try as well. Knowing that sometimes it was best to have someone along side of you in these types of magic. However he was now a full month behind his curly headed ex student as he swallowed his leaf on accident. 

“As if I would take advice from you on how to keep it in my mouth, pretty soon the tables will have turned and I will be teaching you professor.” She wiggled her eyebrows with a laugh. 

“So, Sirius Black?” She started again. 

She sat and listened to the men in the room each share their opinions on Black. Obviously there was a deep seated hatred in Snape for the man, he had nothing positive to say about him. He called him reckless and ignorant, attention hungry and then ended it with ‘man whore.’ 

Lucius said he didn’t know much on him besides what he had heard from his wife, his cousin. But that he voluntarily cast away his status and family name while still in school and moved in with the Potters. He did admit his parents were batty and her own father laughed at that mumbling ‘understatement of the year.’ He said he had done twelve years in Azkaban for a crime most knew he didn’t commit, but no one did anything about it. 

Rodolphus was good friends with his brother growing up and said they were quite different. Where Regulus was quiet and reserved Sirius was outgoing and boisterous. He did comment that he was powerful in his time and wasn’t as quick as the others to follow blindly with what the order preached. That he likely joined to stay near the potters who were the only family that cared for him. 

“With a black it’s like flipping a coin wether they’re gonna be bat shit or not. One one side you have Narcissa. The prim proper pureblood with brains to spare. Then on the other; Bellatrix. Vulgar, brash, and has more than a handful of screws loose. I’d be curious to see where black lands after his stay.” He explained. 

“Roddy you make her sound like such a gem, I wonder how she landed such a catch as you.” Hermione winked his direction. Normally she called him professor but went for a more playful tone. 

He smirked back at her. “Her father was the highest bidder, it was nothing more than a business contract love. But, maybe I’ll get lucky and she’ll die in there, then I’ll be an eligible bachelor again.” He wagged his eyebrows and the people around him groaned. 

Hermione just shook her head at him. 

Her father finally piped in and said that Dumbledore had used Sirius’ love for the Potter family against him. That he knew he would react violently when he heard that they had passed and he fell right into the trap. He caused a violent scene in front of muggles and was whipped off to the prison without a trial or the opportunity to question Dumbledore himself on the acts of that night. 

They all admitted they were curious as to how the man escaped the inescapable prison especially with the power and soul sucking dementors that stand guard. At the time there were a few death eaters locked away they would like to have out. She found her self curious in the wizard himself, and what side he would find himself on now. 

=================================

“Thank you again for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I hope to be able to return the favor as soon as Father and I are settled in.” The feminine voice said from behind the door. 

“Of course dear, but don’t be a stranger until then.” His mothers happy voice returned. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Roddy don’t you dare lose another leaf! Dobby if you’re ready.” The same voice was now speaking to his elf. 

“Of course Miss!” Then a sharp crack let him know the elf had left. 

The door to the study opened and the Malfoys exited followed by Rodolphus who was still snickering at the girls direct order. 

“Hello uncle, I didn’t know you’d be by today.” Draco said as he made his presence known without letting them know he was eavesdropping. 

Rodolphus turned and smiled at his nephew. He understood the boy was still upset that he hadn’t been let into the inner fold. However he knew why, he was still lacking in the maturity department and needed to prove himself that he wasn’t a ticking time bomb so to speak. He had hoped that since Draco knew Theo had been let in that he would try to adapt to his friends cool calm and laid back appearance, however that was yet to be seen. 

“Draco, good to see you son. I just came by for a quick talk with your father and some associates. What are you getting into today?” He addressed him cheerfully. 

Draco shrugged. “Nothing today, I have plans to go to the alley later this week with some of my mates, I was just coming to get some parchment to send off a letter now.” He nodded his head towards the door of the study they had just left from. 

Rodolphus clapped him on the shoulder. “Well I won’t keep you. I’ll be in and out of the alley all week perhaps I’ll see you there.” And he turned and walked to the floo. 

Draco entered the now empty study and looked around. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary that would explain what they had all been talking about. He sat at his father’s desk and composed a letter to Theo to remind him about meeting him. 

He had just rolled up the scroll and closed it with the seal and stood to leave. He dropped the scroll and leaned down to pick it up where it rolled under one of the wing back chairs by the fire. He placed his hand on the seat of the chair for leverage to push himself back up when he saw something else in the seat. 

Tucked down the side of the cushion was a book. ‘Significance Of lunar cycles and their power in transformation.’ It was an old copy that he pretty sure belonged in the library. He was confused because it wasn’t like his father to take a book away from the library like this. He opened it and was flicking through the pages when he saw something else odd. There in between two pages, which he could only assume was there to hold someone’s place, was a small golden hair clip. It was rather plain but he could tell from the weight it was real. Yet it wasn’t anything his mother would use. 

Odd he thought. He carefully stored it away to memory and replaced the book going off to the owlery to send off his missive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some posting issues where 3 chapters somehow posted as 16, so as im trying to fix them i present you another chapter today, even though its very short. Thanks so much!

=================================

She was sitting out in the back garden with her morning coffee when Nagini approached her. She loved this time in the morning where she enjoyed the quiet and solitude outside. Harry was a late sleeper. After so many years of being forced to get up early to cater and clean for his family she didn’t blame him. She was glad he was comfortable enough at their home to get enough sleep, and to not feel like he had to follow her everywhere. 

Nagini slithered closer and laid her large head on her masters lap. Hermione reaches down to rub her smooth skin. 

“Good morning Nagini.” She said lowly not wanting to break the quiet of the morning. 

“Good morning my love. I hope you have slept well?” The snake hissed in reply. 

Hermione smiled and nodded to her, still stroking her. 

“I come to warn you little love, there is a different presence on your property. I have smelled it the last few days. At first I thought it was your wolf, but it is different. It has a human scent to it as well. Perhaps an animagus?” She hissed in warning. 

Hermione furrowed her brows in thought. There shouldn’t be any wizard presence there except for Her, Harry and Fenrirs. All smells that Nagini was familiar with. Knowing this made her feel like she was being watched and she didn’t like it. She would keep an eye out as well as inform Fenrir. Chances are if Nagini smelt it, he would pick up on it too. 

“Thank you Nagini. I will be sure to keep an eye out and I will let Fenrir know too.” She patted the snake while she went to stand to go back inside. 

“Just stay safe Hermione. You are too important to be in danger anymore.” She wrapped her body around the small girl in a hug. 

“Oh Nagini where would be the fun in that?” She laughed heading into the house. 

==================  
He rolled over in the bed expecting to find more open space but instead rolled into a solid form.

“Oof!” The form said as it pushed away from him. 

Groggily he tried to open his eyes and was greeted by said form pushing his glasses onto his face. When the world around him finally came into focus he saw the smiling face of his best friend. Her brown eyes sparkling in the morning sun. 

“Bloody hell Hermione!” He said through a yawn. “What are you doing in here?” 

“Well good morning to you too Harry,” she scoffed. “I’m here because tomorrow is your birthday and you know mom and dad will want to take us all out in the muggle world, so today i thoght you and I could go celebrate in our world!” she sat up and bounced on the bed excitedly. “Plus, I read about something cool and I want to try it out!” 

Groaning louder and longer than necessary he rolled out of the bed and got to his feet. Stretching out on his walk to his bathroom. He had grown a few inches over the summer, and was still getting used to it. A fact that Hermione found exceedingly annoying considering she herself had not grown at all. Stopping by the door he stripped off his nightshirt to toss it in the hamper near the door.

“Harry!” she chastised him. “You can't just change in front of me, its improper!”

“Hermione!” he mocked her tone. “I woke up this morning with you in my bed, your coffee breath all in my face.. if your going to call the properity police you're going down with me!” he laughed as he disappeared behind the door. 

She waited until she heard the shower start before she got up to yell through the door how long they had to get ready, then she ran off down the hall to dress herself.  
===================================

She rushed him down the sidewalk to a clear side street. She had his hand gripped in hers practically dragging him the step behind her. Until finally they came upon a quiet street with no one else but them on it. 

“Ok this should do perfectly!” she squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet. She turned quickly looking at Harry.

“Ok Potter, so what color hair are you feeling? Blonde, or maybe be a weasley for the day?” she laughed at his confused expression.

“I just figured you'd rather us have some animinity today, i know i don't want everyone asking me about being petrified.” she explained and he nodded along.

After explaining that the magic used wouldn't be as obvious since they were away from her strictly muggle home she waved her wand around them both. Harry's unruly black hair turned a dirty blonde and gained some curls that sat nicely upon his head and covered his scar. She also changed his glasses from the circle wire rimmed he usually wore to a thick black rimmed square set. It was crazy how big a difference two small changes made. Hermione used her wand to straighten and darken her hair to deep black. It was so long without the curl it hung around her waist. She switched her own eyes to blue and pulled the hair around her eyes back with a golden hair clip that shone in the dark locks.

They smiled and nodded at each other. The disguises would work perfectly for them to have a quiet day at the Alley. 

“Ok and here's what I was so excited to try!” she said happily as she lifted her wand up on the empty seat, and before Harry could question what she was doing they heard the squealing of tires and a double decker purple bus came screeching into existence. Hermione couldn't stop herself from doing a small happy dance.

“What is this?” Harry asked mouth open in shock. 

She was about to answer when a man stepped out of the back dressed in a uniform that matched the buses coloring. 

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, a bus service for the wayward wizard. My name is Stan, would you like to board?” The man said nasally. 

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to board the bus, handing over a few shillings for each of them to the uniformed man. They climbed inside and both were gaping at the inside of the bus. The ceiling was much higher than the two levels shown on the inside and there were numerous people in different states all around. Some were sitting like she and Harry were some were laying, and others were in deep deep sleep. They gave their destination to Stan and the bus took off with a shot. After only a few minutes they slammed to a stop outside of the leaky cauldron.

They both got down out of the bus with shaky legs. They turned to look at each other with similar green expressions. 

“I think I will call a driver to come get us this afternoon. That's an experience I don't believe I ever want a repeat.” She groaned. 

“I couldn't agree with you more Sis.” Harry replied.


	19. Chapter 19:

==================

“Ok!” She clapped her hands. “We’ve done lunch, stopped by the candy shop, got you some new robes, and we spent an entire hour in the quidditch supply store. Where would you like to go next?” She asked Harry as they sat to rest a minute on the bench. 

He brought a hand up to his chin to think. “Hmm I need to get some treats for Hedwig before I head over to the Weasleys. Since you are leaving me to fend for myself with them I will likely write you daily.” He pouted. “So then I should also pick up some parchment and ink.” 

She nodded along. “Then we end the day with ice cream?” She looked at him hopefully. 

“Duh.” He laughed elbowing her playfully. 

They rose together and headed to the pet store to buy some owl treats. She was wandering the aisles when she saw out of the corner of her eye that they were being followed. Harry had his arms filled with treats when she came to warn him. He looked around nervously when she started to laugh. A giant orange blur leapt passed them onto the counter. 

“Merlin! What on earth is that!” Harry said in disgust. 

Hermione shoved him. “What are you talking about Harry. Look at this handsome boy!” She cooed coming closer to the beast. “Look at you big boy, you have been following us haven’t you. Did you want some treats too pretty boy.” 

Harry looked on in confusion. The thing Hermione continuously referred to as pretty and handsome looked like something out of a Jim Henson Muppet nightmare. It was three times the size of a normal over weight cat. It’s large head was accented by its smushed looking face. Even though he knew it was an animal it held a very human like expression on its face as if it was preening in Hermiones compliments. 

The shop clerk was visibly surprised that the cat had made friends with his pseudo sister. Apparently it spent the majority of its days asleep or hissing at unsuspecting patrons. Harry couldn’t help but grin at the plan unfolding in his mind. 

“Hermione this is Crookshanks. He is part kneazle.” Harry said as he approached the girl snuggling the beast. 

She scoffed. “Well of course Harry. Look how smart and beautiful he is. He couldn’t have been an everyday cat. He’s too special aren’t you sweet boy!”

Harry laughed. “Well I’m glad you get along so well because He’s yours.” He handed her the receipt. 

Hermione squealed as she jumped into Harry’s arms hugging him and thanking him before grabbing the nearly Hermione sized beast from the counter and showering it in kisses. 

======================

The pair were sitting amongst the piles of their bags at a small table eating ice cream. Harry has chosen the plain vanilla with sprinkles which made Hermione roll her eyes over his lack of adventure. Meanwhile Harry was trying not to blanch at her choice. 

“Pumpkin and chocolate do not go together Mione. You’re lucky we aren’t taking the bus back you’d spew before we even left London.” He pointed his spoon at her while he talked. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes feeding a hand full of treats to her new pet that sat next to their bags. She had already called for a driver and was waiting until she knew they’d arrive before they left the alley. 

Today had been just what they needed. A quiet day out in their own world for just her and Harry. No one recognized them so they didn’t have to avoid any over populated places or get asked hundreds of questions. She would miss Harry when he left for the Weasleys, but not enough where she was willing to go with him. 

============== 

Harry was leading them back towards the entrance of the alley, they had to maneuver through a thicker crowd and in a split second they got separated. 

Someone had jostled Hermione enough where when she tried to push through a bag she was carrying broke and the contents spilled out towards the opening of a small alley way. 

Before she could catch herself she flung her hand out and caught the items using wandless magic. Stepping into the alley she called the items back to the rapidly mending bag one by one. Sighing in relief that none of the glass jars of ink spilled. 

“That was an impressive bit of magic.” A cool  
Voice said behind her that made her jump. 

She turned quickly to see a shock of blonde hair behind her. She took a step back to look into the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. 

Trying to play it off that she got caught she shrugged her shoulders. “It was nothing. Just managed to stop a mess is all.” 

He gave her a slow smile and looked at her deeply. “You can’t be much older than I and I know how difficult wandless magic is. And you didn’t even stop to think or try. Please, accept a compliment when one is given miss...?” He trailed off hoping to get her name. It was then that Hermione remembered her glamours she was wearing and silently thanked Merlin. 

She was going to reply a nonsense name when Theo stepped around the corner obviously looking for Malfoy. He saw her and a huge grin lit up his face. He couldn’t stop a chuckle that broke free as he approached the pair. 

“Ah, how lovely it is to see you out and about!” He cooed as he came over taking her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. 

Hermione laughed at Draco’s look of confusion and pushed away Theos hand and brought him in for a quick hug. 

“You too Theodore! Did you get my owl? I’m hoping you are still coming on the 8th? Father says we should be all settled by then!” She spoke with the dark haired boy as if Malfoy wasn’t right next to them. All the while he was starting to fume at being left out of their obvious camaraderie. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Excuse me, but how do you all know each other and who are you?” He interrupted them. 

“Ah and look how perfect the timing is!” Theo said as he smiled towards the alleys opening as a few other figures approached. 

“Lord Lestrange! Look who I found in the alley today!” He hollered to the dark haired man. 

Rodolphus came into the alley with a confused look but caught on rather quickly. After all it was only her eye color and hair color that changed. The rest was the same, but Malfoy didn’t spend the time with the girl he did. He smiled brightly. 

“Good afternoon my lady.” He kissed her knuckles and she laughed. 

“You all are something else.” She shook her head. “Lord Lestrange I’ve got 3 days left. I had ice cream and everything today and I’m still going strong.” She winked at him. 

Rodolphus let out a loud laugh as Theo helped her lift her bags into her arms. She knew Harry would notice her absence soon so she was trying to leave the alley before being seen. 

A loud deep meow from the mouth of the alley brought all their attention to the orange beast there. Hermione giggled as she called out in recognition to her new familiar. 

“Coming dear!” 

Draco watched as she bent down one last time to secure the last bag around her arm. He helped her to push it onto her wrist when a sparkle in the sunlight caught his attention. A small golden hair clip was there holding her long locks back. 

A missing puzzle piece snapped in his mind as he watched the girl leave the alley the half kneazle right behind her. Ignoring Theo and Rodolphus conversation about leaves and sticking charms he made his way opposite of where the girl went off to. 

================================

“Merlin’s beard Harry you weren’t kidding about this place! Don’t muggle Kings live in places like this?” Ron said as he turned around in awe as they waited for Ron’s dad to bring Harry’s bag down after speaking with the Grangers. 

The Weasley patriarch arrived with Ron and his older brother Charlie to help bring Harry’s things and the two underage wizards back to the burrow. 

“Honestly Ronald. Kings live in castles. This is a manor home. It’s not that fantastic.” She rolled her eyes as the red head was starting to walk on the coping surrounding the fountain ignoring her protest. 

He pulled a sweet out of his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth before continuing. 

“I’m just saying Mione. You should lead with this instead of the whole know it all swot look and you’d probably make loads more friends...” 

Whatever else he said was lost to the sound of blood rushing to her face. She felt herself slip with her control and her fingers sparked. She didn’t know why Ron had to ability to get under her skin but it felt like he had a permanent residence there. 

Charlie Weasley having seen the whole interaction take place was shaking his head at his dunderhead of a brother. Out of all his siblings Ron had the most tendency to put his foot in his mouth. He looked over to where the curly headed witch had stopped walking during his brothers rude spill. Her back had gone rigid and her hair looked like it had become sentient. He looked down to see her hand was also pulsing purple as she was rolling her wrist. 

Without thinking he walked up to her and took said hand into his own. The touch was enough to shake her out of her thoughts. He smiled warmly down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Honestly I’m glad no one really knows.” Harry was saying. “It means less competition for me to be her best friend, and that way she doesn’t realize she way to good for us anyways.” He turned and smiled at Hermione giving her a friendly wink before leading Ron around back to see the gardens. 

Once the two boys were out of eye sight Charlie let go of her hand. He gestured towards the bench by the fountain and she sighed when she sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry Charlie, thank you for stopping what would have been very difficult to explain.” She gave a mirthless chuckle. 

“Ah it’s nothing Granger, next time you plan on roasting my brother just make sure the twins are around. I know they wouldn’t want to miss it.” He nudged her with his elbow, and they both laughed. 

“I’m surprised you weren’t afraid, I can’t always control it you know.” She said after a gap of silence between the two of them felt heavy. 

He snorted. “I live with literal dragons, a little fire isn’t going to scare me.” He turned a little to face her. “Plus the fact that you can control it at all is pretty damn impressive. I knew there was something special about you. The descriptions from my siblings were all too different for their not to be.” He raised a brow and she groaned. Throwing her head back with the sound her eyes closed and the wind blowing her curls around. 

“I’m not sure I even want to know. I can only imagine, and what I am imagining doesn’t paint a pretty picture.”

Charlie laughed. “Well I’m looking at the muse right now so regardless of the picture I know the real subject is very pretty.” He started and Hermione felt herself blushing. 

“But in honesty they aren’t bad. Well Ron is dense so from his description you were a walking library who puts homework above everything else which to him is just insane.” Charlie dramatically rolled his eyes. 

“Then from Gin you are the sister she never had. She thinks you hung the moon, she likes that you aren’t a gossip or prissy like the other girls, she had too many brothers to grow up to be that so she feels alienated around other girls usually. But you changed that for her, she feels like she can be herself because you are.” She almost cringed at Charlie’s praise from his sister. If only they knew. 

“But then I knew you were really special because of what the twins said.” He said and tilted his head to look at her but didn’t go on. 

“Well, What did they say?” She finally pushed him. 

“Nothing.” He said plainly and she scoffed. 

“Ugh, I can’t tell if I’m offended if not..” She said her eyes wide honestly trying to judge her reaction. 

“That’s the thing though, the twins talk about everyone. They always give me a play by play of everyone in school but definitely those close to the family. They will mention your name but nothing else. And those of us who grew up with the twins know they are sneaky and sly. If they find something special or that they think is valuable they keep it a secret and close to chest. Which is exactly what they are doing with you. I’d keep an eye on them if I was you. They are tricksters but they are smarter than they let on. I imagine they have plans for you and that big beautiful brain of yours.”

Hermione smiled thinking of his description of the twins. She knew they weren’t dumb. They tried to make too many people think they were for it to be true. 

“It’s because I can tell them apart. It bothered them the first time I did it. They aren’t used to anyone knowing. I think that’s what got their attention.” She shrugged. 

Charlie let out a deep booming laugh. “That will do it. Our own mother can’t tell them apart. Just if they give you a hard time let me know and I’ll tell you some of their embarrassing secrets.” He said as he stood reaching a hand out to help her rise. 

“Charlie Weasley if you wanted me to write all you had to do was ask. Besides I’m always curious of how baby Norbert is doing.” 

He laughed again as the front door opened and the Grangers lead Arthur out of the house. 

“Well considering it turns out it’s Norberta, I think we will have plenty to write about!” He pulled her into a quick hug while Arthur called for the other two boys. 

They had all Harry’s luggage and were stepping to apparate home. The Grangers bid them farewell and stepped inside while Harry gave Hermione one last long hug. 

“I’ll see you soon right? And you’ll write to me as much as you can from Australia?” He presses while they were still hugging. 

She laughed and stepped out of the embrace. “Honestly Harry it’s just a few weeks. I’ll see you soon. Don’t get into any trouble. And don’t miss me too much ok?” 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping up next to Arthur who would be taking him while Ron was going with Charlie. 

“Impossible.” Harry said just as they all turned and disappeared on the spot. 

========================

The doorbell rang at eight o’clock that evening and Hermione felt a cool smile fall on her face. A familiar magic washed over her as she went to the Hall to watch her adoptive parents open the door. 

“Hello mister and misses Granger. My name is Tom Riddle.”


	20. Chapter 20:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is obviously AU. I don’t want anyone to be confused about that. I mean it’s pretty obvious by now but you never know. 
> 
> Thanks again for the love and support.

========================

Magic. 

Magic is an amazing thing. 

For all the things magic cannot do, it can do a thousand more. 

Magic can convince two grown adults that they no longer wish to live in England. It can make them change their tickets to one way. I can convince them to buy property in Australia because they enjoy it there the most. 

Magic can erase the protective instincts of two parents. Magic can give false memories of non magical child, and then erase all memories of magic at all. It can make them feel good about signing contracts leaving someone they just met guardian of the child they’ve raised for 12 years. 

Magic (and some strategically placed ministry workers,) can sign forms to transfer ownership of a manor house to a stranger. Magic can erect wards to keep anyone away who would have wanted to visit where the Grangers lived. 

Magic can pack boxes and vanish them halfway across the world in an instant. Magic can completely alter the floor plan of a house without losing any of it’s structural integrity. In the time it would take a muggle to pick up a paint sample magic can paint and redo the interior of an entire manor house.

Hermione smiled up at her father sitting together in the sitting room of THEIR home. 

She loved magic. 

===============================

“Are you nervous.” He asked taking a seat next to her in the grass. Pulling pieces of grass out and letting them go in the wind. 

“If I said no, would you be able to tell I was lying.” She cracked her eye open enough to give him a smirk. 

“I’ve read all the books, I know the possible problems, but on the other hand I have done all the training and meditation required. I know I can do it. I just don’t know what it will feel like and I guess I’m a little concerned about that.” She grimaced. 

“And now I feel like a total bitch for saying that to you knowing how painful your transformations are. I’m sorry. Just ignore me.” 

He let out a warm laugh. 

“Mani I asked you. I wanted the truth, and you told it. Never apologize for that. And by the way I would have known. I can hear your heart beat so I would have heard it rise. Unless it was a lie you convinced your self with of course.” He stretched out. 

“Also I’m a little nervous for you. What if you shift into a bunny and I eat you, then all your hard work and terrible breath would have been for nothing.” He snickered and she swatted at him. 

“Hush! I have seen enough to make a good guess. So if you eat me tonight it will be just because you wanted to. Not because I’m prey.” She crossed her arms laying back now too. 

“Plus Nagini will be there too, She is concerned about the other animagus that keeps coming around. She wants to keep an eye on me since you will be otherwise occupied.” 

He huffed. “I could still help. I’m not like those fools you read about. My wolf and I are one. We are the same mindset today as we are tonight. That’s why I’m always a bit...” He was thinking of the right word. 

“Prick-ish?” She volunteered. 

“I was going to say wild thank you very much. No wonder your cat is such a menace. He takes after you.” He shoved her and she rolled to her side. 

“Don’t speak ill of Crookshanks. He is an angel. What did he do to you?” Her eyebrow was arched as she pointed at him. 

He laughed again. “I growled at the beast and he hissed at me. I may just eat him tonight come to think of it.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him but he didn’t stop his laughing. His massive body shaking in the grass. 

“Fenrir I promise you, if you eat my cat, I’ll cut you open to get him back.” She lifted his large hand to her chest over her heart. With a cold smile and calm voice she said. 

“Tell me I’m lying.”

================================

Tom stretched from his chair and moved to open the floo. Mentally planning to obtain a few house elves within the next few days. He wasn’t used to doing manual tasks himself, but he was pleased to be at his own home now with his daughter. 

His daughter that he hasn’t seen yet this morning. He gave a small frown as he set off looking around the manor. He knew last night was the full moon and she was attempting to complete her animagus training but he didn’t hear one way or the other if she was successful. 

He passed the sleeping form of Nagini curled up in an arm chair and gave a small sigh of relief. If there was something wrong she would know and would be with Hermione, not resting the day away. He had just started to send her a patronus when he heard a loud meow of her new familiar. He opened the cracked door to the study and saw the giant orange kneazle push his way past him to find his own napping spot. Tom shook his head at the way the cat carried himself like some kind of prince. 

Stepping into the office he smiled at the sight awaiting him. There in Hermiones favorite chair next to his desk was a small but beautiful fox. Her black eyes watched him as he approached her smiling. He stepped close to examine her coloring. She was a deep red color with bright white fur on her stomach and tail. He couldn’t help but wonder if she would stay that size due to her small stature or if she would grow as she aged. He reached a hand out and ran it down her soft pelt. 

“I take it last night was a success then?” He asked stepping back and watching in amazement as she shifted forms back to the 13 year old witch. 

“It was amazing!” She gushed. The smile filling her entire face. Her now brown eyes shining with excitement. 

“It didn’t hurt at all. I was nervous it would be painful but it was just a deep twisting feeling. I’ll be honest, I was hoping I would be something a bit bigger, but man am I fast. I easily outran Fenrir with out even getting tired. Don’t tell him that though, I think he was a little miffed. For some reason he convinced I was going to be a bunny..” she giggled. 

He shook his head at her obvious excitement, he didn’t know how he felt about her friendship with the wolf. On one hand it made him uncomfortable, he knew Fenrir could be a monster when he wanted to be. But on the other, he was glad, Fenrir treated her like a member of his pack and would be fiercely protective of her because of that. And that was a good thing to Tom. The others wouldn’t understand, most of them still called werewolf’s half breeds, but he had a feeling that would stop when they were around his daughter or she would make them. 

“I am happy for you. I knew you would be able to accomplish it.” He patted her head affectionately. “I have a few meetings today. I opened the floo already. Are you going to be in the house should I need you?” He asked. 

She tilted her head a little in thought.   
“Maybe, I think I may go out and run some more. Send me a patronus if you need me, chances are if I’m not outside I’ll be in the library.” She stood and kissed him on the cheek as she went to leave. She turned to look at him before she left the room. 

“Oh and if Roddy comes by let me know. I plan on rubbing my success in his face.” She gave a very Slytherin smile as she left. 

================================

She laid on the grass finally exhausted. She had spent the morning running and jumping and exploring the property through the eyes of a fox. It was an amazing experience. So many new smells and feelings, her eye sight felt better and man could she run. She was never very athletic, but now she felt so free. She laid next to the pond her and Harry spent many days at over the summer. She wondered wether she would tell Harry right away what she had done and accomplished. He would be super proud and impressed, but also probably a little peeved that she didn’t tell him sooner and trained with him to do it too. 

Her nose picked up a strange scent in the breeze and she sat up quickly. Her eyes darting around for signs of life. She quickly shifted her form and made her way into the brush when she heard a growl. This wasn’t the same as Fenrirs. It was more canine sounding than wolf. She bared her teeth with a growl of her own, The fur behind her neck standing up. 

A large black dog moved out of the shadows in front of her. It was mangy looking, too thin with thinning hair. Drool foaming around his muzzle where he was growling. She took a few steps back taking in the thing in front of her. Of all times for neither of Nagini or Fenrir to be close to her it would be now. Without knowing why she did it she threw her head back and gave a small howl. Hoping wherever Fen was he would pick it up. 

The dog took a step back and tilted its head looking at the Fox with what could only be explained as a confused expression. After all, normal foxes don’t howl. 

Knowing the proverbial jig was up Hermione quickly stepped away and shifted into her human form. She removed her wand from her arm holster and leveled it at the dog. 

“You know, most people would assume you are the Grimm..” she said, her voice a little hoarse from the turn. 

The black dog though shocked turned to leave the little witch be. Before he could slip away again Hermione twisted her wand casting a spell to create a ring of fire around the two of them. The dog jerked back with a yip and turned quickly to the girl. 

“Like I was saying. Most would assume you are a Grimm, however I don’t. I can feel your magic from here. So, would you like to transform yourself. Or shall I do it for you?” She held her wand unwavering at the dog. 

With a sigh the dog moved back and transformed before her eyes. Where before there was a mangy dog now stood a mangy man in front of her. He was wearing what she could assume was a tattered Azkaban uniform, he had no shoes on his dirty feet. He was shockingly thin and had long jet black hair that hung in greasy strings around his face and shoulders. His gave was pale and haunted looking, the skin she could see that was exposed on his chest was covered in tattoos. 

But his eyes made her gasp. They were ice grey color and even though he had no color to his face at all they still were breath taking. He went to speak to her, his voice was gravely as if it hadn’t been used in years. 

“I’m not trying to bother or scare you miss. I came here looking for someone.” 

She nodded and looked him up and down again, she could only imagine how much he would have frightened your normal 13 year old. 

“Harry Potter?” She asked and his head shot up. 

“How did you know.” 

She snorted a small laugh. “Well, honestly. You look like trouble.” She gestured at him. “And for some unknown reason trouble always seems to search Harry out.” She rolled her eyes as if she was exasperated. 

A ghost of a smile formed on the mans face. As if he was suddenly in a memory. 

“Look I don’t know you or what you want. But, Harry is my brother in everything but blood. And if you came here with the intention to harm him, well it will be the last thing you do. I would hate that you went through all the trouble to escape Azkaban to not even make it out of Kensington.” She raised her wand again. 

He held his hand up in surrender, looking at the small witch with nothing but respect. 

“I wouldn’t hurt the boy. I swear. I was close to his parents growing up. I want to protect him.” He almost whispered the last words but she heard them. 

She crinkled her nose while looking at him deeply. She could see his pain plain on his face. 

“Well, you aren’t going to protect anyone until you can take care of yourself first.” She said plainly. “I imagine had you approached Harry like this he would have hexed first and asked questions later. Really I’m sure anyone would have. You’re quite lucky you came across me.” She smirked and to her surprise he returned it. She tried to imagine what he looked like outside of the mess he was in now. None of the pictures in the prophet had been older ones, they all showed the mad man she was looking at now. 

“Ok, so first things first. You need a shower, a change of clothes, and a haircut. Also for sure some good food. I can meet you back here in an hour or so and bring you clothes and money to get a hotel. I would stay in the muggle world if I was you until the press dies down some. Feel free to use the pond to clean yourself off,” She transfigured a pinecone into a bar of soap. “I’ll give you a haircut and shave before you head out, that way the muggles won’t recognize your mug shot.” She turned to head back to the house. 

He called out after her. “Wait! Why are you doing this? Why haven’t you called the Aurors?” He asked in disbelief. 

She took a deep breath before she turned around. Questioning herself as well as to why she was helping him. In her heart and mind she hoped that if she could pull him to their side eventually that would help her with Harry. After all he was a pawn and he deserved to know. 

“Well Mr. Black, I think you deserve it.” She started and he seemed shocked she knew who he was. 

“I can only assume you are Harry’s god father. He should have been able to stay with you when his parents passed. When you were arrested no one came forward to help you. Dumbledore stood by and watched them cart you off to Azkaban without a trial while he took Harry from our world and stuck him with the worst muggle family ever. His aunt and uncle and cousin were terrible cruel to him for 11 years.

I made sure he didn’t have to go back there after we met, even though Dumbledore tried to make him. Harry is my family like I said, but he deserves a real family, and you could give him that. You’ve been gone a while Mr. Black and I hope that during that time you considered that everything that was explained as black and white really isn’t.” She shrugged hoping he understood. 

He nodded along with her picking up the soap and looking at the pond. 

“Don’t call me Mr. Black, makes me feel like a dirty old man.” He cracked a smile. 

She snorted and gestured to him again. “Says the dirty old man.” She chuckled turning to leave.

==============================

They had a table set up for lunch. Tom had procured two house elves and Lucius had sent Dobby to help train them. Considering the elf loved Hermione he took it as a wonderful opportunity and doted on the small witch at every turn. 

The table was filled with the usual meeting group. Tom and Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa, Rodolphus and Severus and Theo and Thomas Nott. Fenrir also joined them, much to the chagrin of the others. Especially poor Narcissa who looked frightened to be at the same table. If he noticed he didn’t seem to care, sitting next to Hermione like it was normal. 

Today was the first time they had gathered as a group at the Riddle Manor and were expressing their praise for the place liberally. After lunch was served Hermione decided to go ahead and break the news. 

“So, something interesting happened yesterday...” she started setting her silverware down. 

Rodolphus shot her a look across the table, his eyes squinted and lips pursed. 

“If you are going to brag, I’m going to leave.”  
He huffed. “Plus until I see it with my own eyes I don’t believe you finished.” He swooped his fork around while he spoke, disregarding and pure blood manners he was brought up with. 

Before anyone else could chime in she shifted in her seat and transformed into her lovely red fox. She leapt across the table into Rodolphus’ lap and nipped at his nose before turning around and slapping his face with her bushy tail. She leapt back into her seat and transformed back. Raising a brow at his shocked face. 

A loud clap broke their staring contest. She turned to see Theo wide eyed and smiling brightly clapping. 

“Bloody brilliant Hermione!” He gushed. “You’ll have to help me when we get to school!” 

She nodded in agreement turning again to look at Lestrange with her brow raised. 

“You were saying Roddy...?”

The tall man chuckled leaning back in his chair absent mindedly rubbing his nose where she nipped him. 

“Alright alright. Bloody good show. Pretty fitting for you too. Small and feisty, not to mention sneaky and sly. Plus I mean do I even need to mention a female fox is called a vixen?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

She laughed when Lucius reached behind him and swatted his head. 

“Thank you, but that’s not what I was going to talk about, yet it does have a part in it. Yesterday I had to great pleasure to meet the infamous Sirius Black.” She said very calmly looking only at her father. 

Toms fork stilled half way to his mouth. Narcissa let out a loud gasp and dropped her fork that clanged against her plate. Both Lucius and Rodolphus’ eyebrows were nearly in their hair line. Theo looked like he was missing vital information and Fenrir and Severus both looked very angry. 

“I think you should explain daughter.” Tom said calmly as he sat his fork down. 

She took a deep breath before starting. “Well as it turns out the weird smell that Nagini and Fen has picked up on was an animagus, and it was him. I was only able to determine it after I shifted. The vulpine senses are much stronger than mine. 

He takes the form of a big black dog. It looks exactly like a Grimm, and had I not been able to feel his magic I would have assumed it was. He looks terrible. Completely worn down, pale, skinny, and he was filthy with matted long hair.” 

“Was?” Tom asked. 

She bit the side of her cheek before starting again. “Yes, well I told him to use the pond to bathe and I brought him new clothes and did a few self care charms. Even cleaned up he still looked sickly and was clearly malnourished so I gave him some muggle money and sent him to stay at a muggle hotel for a while to get himself healthy again.”

Tom looked at his daughter oddly. He didn’t expect to be heading this today. Or ever if he was honest. “Why did you do all of that?” He asked. 

“Besides the fact it’s the right thing to do?” She teased. “I mean he has been in Azkaban for twelve years as an innocent man. I told him what Dumbledore did. The sooner we can turn him on the old bastard the better. He is the last of the Black House, heir wise at least. It was the least I could do to make sure the name doesn’t die out. Plus he is Harry’s god father, he would be an excellent ally to have.” She shrugged. 

“Did he say anything?” Narcissa asked trying to hold back a sob at hearing her only living cousin was going to be alright. 

Hermione smiled. “He told me not to call him Mr. Black because he felt like a dirty old man, to which I told him from my view he was a dirty old man.” She chuckled. “He also said he trusted me even if I scared him, but that was because I may have cast a tiny spell that trapped him in a ring of fire before I threatened to force him to transform.” She shrugged. 

Severus have her an approving smile and Fenrir clapped her hard on the back laughing. “That’s my girl!”

================================


	21. Chapter 21:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have asked about a relationship that is touched upon here. And there are some clues in this chapter. Keep an open mind this is all  
AU, books and movies will not match. Although I will still try to get the important parts in. 
> 
> Thanks for the love and reviews. You all are the best.

================================

“Tell me again why you have to go to the Weasleys?” Theo asked as he threw himself on his back on top of her bed. 

Hermione groaned as she was moving items from her wardrobe into her chest. 

“Ughh I have no idea. Harry has wrote me a thousand times already saying that the place is too hectic. Mrs. Weasley apparently only has one volume setting, which is loud. And Mr. Weasley is fascinated with all things muggle and has already asked Harry enough questions where he is openly avoiding him.” She rolled her eyes. 

“The two oldest boys are away from home, which is a shame considering they are without a doubt the most interesting. But that still leaves 5 Weasley kids in a house plus Harry. And I’m supposed to spend 3 days there. I’d rather be Crucio’d.” She shut the lid if the trunk with a loud snap and sat on it looking over at Theo still sprawled our on the bed. 

“Any chance I can convince you to poly juice as me and go in my place?” She asked pleadingly. 

Theo let out a bursting laugh. “No way in hell. I wouldn’t last a minute there, they are so poor. Besides I would spend most of my time looking at my self naked..” He wiggled his eyebrows and body on the bed and she had to hold her side with how hard she laughed. 

“You’re so full of it Theodore. We both know I’m not your type.” She plopped down on the bed next to him. 

“Uh huh, well speaking of my type. Is Sirius Black as fit as the rumors always said he was. I heard he was the definition of a ladies man in school.” He turned to the side to look at her. 

She crinkled her nose, “Uh, I don’t really know how to answer that. He looks like he’s done 12 years in a maximum security prison if that’s what you’re asking. Maybe with some weight on his bones and some color to his skin he won’t be so inferi like. He has nice eyes though, however they are right on the edge of crazy eyes. Like you can tell he is a Black.” She giggled. 

“Well that’s disappointing.” Theo huffed. 

She rolled her eyes again. “I told him I’m going to wait until he is healthier before I bring Harry to him. First impressions and all that nonsense. So there’s still hope Theo. He could turn out to be the man of your dreams.” She tickled him and he scoffed. 

He had a retort on his tongue when the door opened and Dobby came inside holding a package and a letter. 

“Sorry to interrupt miss Herminny but yous gots a owl, so Dobby bringed it to you to open!” The small elf presented the package and she smiled down at him. 

“Oh thank you so much Dobby! That was so kind of you to bring it all the way to me. While you are here could you bring my school chest to the floo for me please?” She asked brightly and the elf lit up with joy at her words. Taking her chest before popping out of the room. 

“Is it from Harry? Did he send his eyes that burned out from seeing so much red?” Theo laughed as she examined the letter. 

“No, I have no idea who it’s from.” She opened the envelope laying down on her stomach on the bed to read it. A flood of color filled her cheeks. 

————————————-  
Malyshka,

If you thought that I forgot you are wrong, maybe this is a new feeling for you so I will give you time to adjust...

This does exactly what I said (or in your words threatened) it would. It has a tracking rune carved in it, as well as a charm that will alert us (Thorfinn and I) if you are in danger. If you are in mortal peril the stone will turn red. 

Please little witch, don’t let us see that stone turn red. If you live through whatever it is, I give no guarantee that I will not come and kill you myself. 

Enjoy your third year, stay out of trouble. Stay out of the Slytherin common room too, actually just stay away from all of the snakes. Just go to your classes, the library, and bed. That way you won’t go looking for trouble, or find it accidentally. 

If you manage to escape to Hogsmeade write me what weekend it is. I got the apprenticeship at Gringotts so I can come to meet you. I know you will miss me and I hate to think of you moping around all year. I’d say we could meet Thorfinn however he will be out of the country, also we would never be able to leave honeydukes. 

If the only time you write is to tell me when Hogsmeade weekend is I will be thoroughly disappointed and will have to result to sending daily howlers to get your attention. 

Don’t take the bracelet off. I’ll find out. 

Stay out of trouble little witch, keep Nagini close and don’t miss me too much. 

-Dolly 

—————————————————

She grinned and flipped to the next page. 

—————————————————-  
Princess,

Toni wouldn’t allow me to share his parchment, So here I am sending a completely separate letter that I will not show the complaining Russian before I send it off to you. 

I hope this letter finds you well, I want to thank you for the gift you gave me for graduation. I have always owned Nimbuses, but I have to say the fire bolt has more power in it than anything I have ever ridden. My father thinks it is a death trap so that’s how I know it’s perfect. 

Speaking of my family, my little brother will start Hogwarts this year. I have already warned him about you, I described you as a trouble making fairy princess who is too smart and powerful for her own good. So it’s probably safe to say he is already afraid of you. I have convinced him to keep an eye on you though, and to make sure you don’t make a return trip to our common room this year. 

Please stay out of trouble, wear the bracelet and don’t hang around that Potter kid anymore. I better not see your name in the prophet again. Or I promise you princess I will ride a dragon to Hogwarts and singe off all your pretty curly hair. 

Don’t miss me too much,  
Your superstar,  
Rowle. 

————————————————————-

She opened the package slowly and looked into the box. What she saw made her take an audible gasp of air. A very pretty silver bracelet laid on top of the velvet cushion. The chain was on the shape of two snakes that came to face each other. In between their open mouths they grasped a small paw print shaped gem. The eyes of the snakes were emeralds and while the main gem was an ever changing color that was magicked that way the small toe shaped stones were diamonds. It was a beautiful and very expensive custom made piece of jewelry. She held her wrist out to Theo and he put it on her while whistling lowly. 

“Woah Mi. This is pretty impressive. I didn’t think those giant idiots had it in them to be honest.” His brows were raised as he took in the piece. 

She furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?” 

“Well this was made just for you. You’re the paw, because you know a lion and all. And the two snakes are them. But these are all real stones and this is real silver. And enchanting jewelry like this is not only difficult but time consuming and expensive. If they hadn’t been so straight forward in their letters that it was for your protection I would have assumed this was some kind of intention gift. And most people at school will see it as such. They will think you are spoken for.” He gave a very Slytherin smile. 

“Which I assume is what they hoped to achieve. Pretty clever of them, if they aren’t there to keep people away from you this is the next best thing.”

“Keep people away from me?” Her voice was raised an octave. “What does that mean?!”

“You didn’t know?” His eyes widened. “I thought you knew. Those sneaky bastards...”  
He stroked his chin with a smirk. 

“Theo....” she growled losing patience. 

“Sorry Mi. You didn’t know it but those two have been running interference since freshman year. Making sure everyone steers clear of you. I got the talk a few times questioning my intentions for you.”  
He winked playfully. “And I have on good authority they have warned off a good many that looked more than once at you. Poor Pucey said you looked good last year after Halloween and Dolohov hexed his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the rest of the day. Then at the quidditch pitch one day the Weasley twins kept flying by you and flirting and Rowle shot bludgers at them both. I can’t believe you never noticed.”

Her eyes were wide open. Why didn’t she see that. Well she had so much to worry about last year she didn’t pay attention to much else. But why did they do it. That was the thought running through her head. 

“Why would they do that?” She whispered. 

He quirked a brow at her and ruffled her hair. “You know for a witch as smart as you are, you can be pretty daft.” 

================================

“Anyone ever told you you’re quite a funny bird?” He asked stepping into the room where she was seated on his chair. Cross legged reading a book. 

She looked up calmly at him her lips slightly twisted in a smirk. 

“Funny as in comical, no. Funny as in a bit odd. Well, a few times maybe.” 

He gave an amused snort while he was using the fluffy white hotel towel to dry his shortened hair. The little witch wasn’t there when he got in the shower, but he was less surprised to see her now considering she had a habit of just showing up. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to insult a guest. Especially one bearing gifts?” She said snarkily and pointed to the bag of burgers she picked up on her way over. 

He grinned and tossed the towel into the sink and came over to sit down pulling out a burger and starting to chow down. 

“I think I can understand why my God son is best friends with you.” He said after he swallowed a bite. “If he is anything like his father, food would have been an easy way into his heart.” 

She rolled her eyes. “No, not exactly. I met Harry on the train and he was always civil to me but we didn’t become friends until I beat a class bully in a duel, and we didn’t become best friends until I lit someone on fire who was trying to hex his quidditch broom.” She shrugged like it was no big deal and Sirius’ eyes widened. 

“How in Merlin’s name are you not in Slytherin?” He asked mouth agape. 

She shrugged again. “I Asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor.” 

With that he bust out laughing. Throwing his head back in glee Hermione got a glimpse of what was probably the old Sirius Black. Humor took years off his face and the color in his cheeks made him look ten times healthier. She smiled at his reaction. 

“So I leave in the morning. I’m going to the Weasleys home until it’s time to go to Kings cross. Apparently the ministry is worried about you reaching out to Harry so they are having cars come to take us to the station and a ministry escort.” She scoffed. 

She could see the scowl on his face an knew it was there for multiple reasons. For one, he didn’t want Harry to be taught to fear him, another reason is he just now had real company after 12 years away and she was leaving. He would be alone again. 

“I brought this for you.” She said as she dug into her bag pulling out a notebook. “It’s charmed as a two way writing device. That way we can speak without sending owls. If the ministry knows about your relationship to Harry they may start to monitor the post. Plus it’s hard to use owls in a strictly muggle area as this.” She handed him the notebook and he looked it over. 

“I also brought these,” her arm dipped into her bag again and he couldn’t help but shake his head on her advanced grasp of magic. 

She placed a stack of books on the table. 

“Ok so half of these are history of the last fifteen years or so, I know you’ve only been away for 12 but well, I thought it couldn’t hurt. And the other half are pure blood wizarding law books. We know that you didn’t get a trial and that goes against your right as a pureblooded member of the sacred 28. So I need you to look through these and see if anything else applies to you. Meanwhile I will do the best I can to research and draw up a fail proof case for us to use to get you pardoned.” She clapped her hands and gave him a reassuring smile. 

He picked up the books and sat them on the bed side table along with the notebook. 

“Thank you Hermione, for everything. I don’t know what I would be doing right now if it wasn’t for you.” He said honestly taking a seat on the bed. 

“Well then your lucky you have me.” She smiled. “Let me know via the notebook whatever you need. I can have an elf drop it by.” She held her hand up to stop him. “And don’t worry about the trust worthiness, my elves are some of my best friends, they wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

He nodded. “Whenever I get my name cleared and can go to gringotts I promise to repay you for your kindness.”

She shrugged him off. “No need. Do me a favor and spoil the shit out of Harry when you get free. That will be repayment enough.” 

He wished her goodbye and she left. He sat watching the door thankful that his god son had someone like her on his side, and a spare thought to how a muggle born witch had house elves. 

================================


	22. Chapter 22:

========================

“George dear help Hermione with the plates please.” The Weasley matriarch called to the boy leaning against the counter in the kitchen. 

Said red head didn’t move or respond to his mother’s request. Instead he went as far as dramatically ignoring her by looking around the room while popping mixed nuts into his mouth. Rolling her eyes at his antics Hermione sighed. 

“Fred help me with these.” She scolded the twin with his correct name. 

He grinned at her tapping his nose with a wink. As much as she wanted to get on him she guessed she didn’t really blame the twins for tormenting their mother. If she went 15 years with no one ever calling her by her correct name she would probably seek retribution too. 

Plus she also didn’t understand how no one seemed to be able to tell the two apart. Sure they looked identical but there was more to a person than their looks. Fred emoted much more even unwillingly. He had a constant sparkle of mischief in his eyes. While George even though he matched his twin in the ability and want to cause mischief he always held a more calculated look to him. Like he never stopped thinking. She found this fact endearing. Plus, unlike everyone else at school or even in their family. She knew the twins were much smarter than they let on. 

She was thankful they were leaving in the morning to head back to Hogwarts. She had no idea how Harry had managed to spend a week at the Weasleys but was thinking it was better him than her. Ginny was a constant shadow who seemed to blush at everything Harry said. Ron was only focused on Quidditch and eating it seemed he had been that way all summer since currently he was trying to rush through his summer homework. Harry had volunteered to help him since he and Hermione had finished theirs the first week home. 

The twins did at least provide a nice buffer and comic relief from the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley would try to hound Hermione in to eating extra portions at dinner saying she was too skinny. To which the twins would embarrass her with compliments and wolf whistles. Mr. Weasley would ask her a gaggle of questions pertaining to the muggle world but the twins would comment on how she was muggle royalty so she didn’t have a clue what the normal muggle thought and he should ask Harry. She was thankful for them, but she knew their kindness came at a price. The twins were cunning like that so she waited for the shoe to drop. 

Lastly there was Percy who was about as interesting as a limp noodle. He was to be head boy this year. Hermione knew because he had mentioned it no less that 52 times since she arrived. 

After the others started to wind their way upstairs to go to bed Hermione stayed behind to read some at the table. She had been sharing a room with Ginny and the poor girl snored something awful. She was enjoying a rare moment of peace at the burrow when the door swung open and two matching faces walked in. At least it seemed she didn’t have to wait long to see what they wanted. 

“Evening Granger.” They cooed simultaneously. 

“George, Fred. For what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” She asked while shutting her book knowing that she wouldn’t be able to focus on it now. 

“Well you see...”  
“We were hoping to ask you..”  
“For your help on a secret,”  
“But personal project.”

They spoke back and forth, making her head hurt. She held up a hand to stop them. 

“Stop. One of you speak at a time. You’re giving me a headache already.” She groaned. 

They exchanged a glass and smiled. Fred went to speak first. 

“Ok gorgeous, a little one on one attention it is.” He winked while they pulled out their chairs and took a seat. They pulled out a notebook that looked well used and a small box that held what seemed like a small eclair. 

“We need your help fixing this. We call these ‘canary creams’ they are a new prank we are working on. The end goal is pretty self explanatory. We want the person who eats them to turn into a canary for roughly 5 minutes. Not enough to really hurt anyone, but long enough where it’s not pointless.” He flipped the notebook towards her showing her the work they have already done. 

“Only problem is what we have now just changes instantly. Just a quick poof some feathers explode out and it’s done before anyone knows what really happens. We need you to help us perfect it.” He finished his speech. 

She looked over the page and was impressed by the magic they were manipulating. She raised a brow while looking up at them. 

“What makes you think I would just help you all? I get you’ve been nice these last few days but this is a big favor, especially since I’m sure it’ll be something you’ll turn on me or Harry.” 

They both put a hand on their heart like they were deeply offended. George spoke up first. 

“Granger please, we would never prank you, and we know if we attempted to prank the boy who lived it would make you mad so you both are on the do not touch list.” 

Then Fred finished. 

“Plus consider it an equal opportunity. You help us, we casually forget to mention to anyone how you just completely disappear from school from time to time.” 

She turned her head sharply to look at him. He wasn’t smiling or smirking like usual he just had one red brow raised in a challenge. She turned to see George with a similar expression on his face as well. She took a deep breath and sat back in her seat. Folding her arms under her chest she stared at them for a minute before speaking. 

“Black mail is such a Slytherin tactic. I’m impressed more than surprised. Ok, I’ll do it. And I’ll raise the stakes some. I’ll continue to be a source of contact for you when you get stuck if you continue to keep my secrets. Deal?” 

“Absolutely.”  
“For sure gorgeous.” 

They answered immediately. 

She laughed pulling the notebook to her again and making some small changes. 

“You all want to see one more secret before you go to bed?” She asked them excited to see how they reacted. 

When they both shook their head enthusiastically she twisted in her seat and watched as their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads when they looked upon her little red fox sitting in the chair. She jumped up on the table and rubbed against the two of them. 

“Wicked!”  
“Absolutely amazing.”  
“She’s beautiful!”  
“How fitting!”

They praised her and she went back to her seat and shifted back. They both were grinning widely. 

“I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship.”

===========

When the Weasleys with Harry and Hermione all sat down for breakfast before heading to the train station Hermione passed Percy a pastry. 

Two minutes later a pop at the end of the table had them all Cracking up laughing as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley tried to calm down a fluttering yellow Percy. After five minutes he finally popped back into his seat spitting out a mouth full of feathers. 

=============================

The train whistle was blowing while they were rushing their way down the platform to get their trunks loaded and onto the train. They were running late as a group their size couldn’t get anywhere in a timely fashion. 

She had to move further down the cars to find one that had room for her trunk and carrier for Crookshanks. She had just reached to grab the handle when another hand landed on top of hers. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this.” He said as she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. 

“Superstar!” She yelled as she leaped into his arms. Thankful he was quick enough to catch her. He squeezed her tight and she returned it. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked into his chest. 

“Couldn’t break tradition now could I?” He laughed. “Plus I came to see my little brother off. He’s the last Rowle that will come through Hogwarts of this generation. My dad made a big deal about it.” 

She moved her head back enough to look at him when the whistle blew again. 

“Ugh it figures today I would be running late. I wish we had more time.” She complained. 

He sat her down and ruffled her hair. “Don’t worry princess. We will see each other again. Go on and find your friends. Don’t forget what I wrote you ok?” 

She nodded and then threw herself at him again. “I’m gonna miss you this year.” She said Into his neck and pulled back enough to press a long kiss to his cheek. He pulled her up and kissed her forehead. He placed his forehead against hers. 

“Look after your self beautiful.” He whispered. 

“Take care of your self superstar.” She said as she disappeared onto the train leaving him standing watching the train roll away. 

===============================

She was walking down the aisle of the train when she heard Harry yell out. 

“Hermione down here!” 

She made her way down the aisle to them and the compartment they saved. She looked inside and there was another figure tucked up against the glass in the corner. He was wrapped up in a coat asleep. 

“This is the only one we could find. It’ll have to do.” Harry said as he helped her put up her bag. 

“Who is He you think?” Ron asked pointing to the slumbering passenger. 

“R.J. Lupin.” Harry answered. 

Ron sputtered. “How do you know that?”

Harry laughed and pointed to the bag above him with his initials on it. 

“I can read Ron,” He shook his head. “He may be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Since I’m pretty sure Ol Lockhart is in the psych ward still.” 

Hermione made a face at the familiar name. 

“Well I hope he isn’t any relation to Lyall Lupin.” She grumbled. The other two boys were confused, but under the coat the man feigning sleep stiffened. 

“Who is that Mione?” Harry asked after seeing Ron had no clue either. 

She rolled her eyes. “Boys sometime this year I would suggest opening a book.”

She straightened up to begin her lecture mode. “Lyall Lupin was head of the depart for regulation and control of magical creatures, he’s responsible for writing some of the most insane and oppressive laws I have ever read. He is basically responsible for the way wizards treat those they deem ‘half breeds’ like garbage.” She huffed. 

“I hope he isn’t related because if they think for one second I’m going to sit back and let them teach that ministry bollocks way of thinking they are sorely mistaken.” Her fist were clenched to her side. “I’m not going to sit back and let them tell us werewolves and vampires are dangerous monsters. That house elves and goblins are below us. I refuse.”

They couldn’t see it but the man behind the coat smiled at her fire. 

“But Mione, they are monsters. They drink blood or turn into raving beast. They aren’t pets for you to take on.” Ron said. 

She saw red and Harry switched to her bench to hold her back before she could pummel their friend. 

“Ron that’s the most ridiculous statement I have ever heard. You aren’t a monster because of what you are. You become a monster because of who you are and the choices you make. You don’t need fangs or claws to be a monster just the will and ability to be evil.” She preached while being held back by Harry. 

Ron was going to reply. His face was red from being scolded. When he finally came up with a retort the train stuttered like it was coming to a stop. They all Looked at each other confused knowing there was no way they were there already. The train shook hard from side to side and the windows started to ice over. 

“What’s happening.” Harry asked in a little more than a whisper. 

“I don’t know. It feels like we are being boarded.” Hermione replies and jumped when the lights went off. Her hand going to Harry’s as they moved back away from the door. 

The air around them grew so cold they could see their breath. A eerie silence fell over the train. Outside of their compartment a shadow passed. The ice forming on the inside of the window now. A feeling of dread filling the cabin. 

The door slid open when a long dark skeleton of a hand slipped in between. Opening the door to a floating dark figure that sucked every ounce of joy and hope from the room. The hooded figure looked around. Quickly moving past Ron and the sleeping man to pause on her and Harry. It took a long suck and Harry gasped. 

“Get away from him.” She hissed and the creature turned to look at her, she heard a strangled cry that she hadn’t heard since the chamber of secrets. 

With a shake of his head the dementor went back to sucking at Harry. The sleeping man shot up and cast a spell a bright white light erupting from his wand pushing the creature out of their compartment. Hermione turned to check on Harry but he had fainted. 

“A patronus charm. Of course... why didn’t I think of that.” Hermione whispered to herself. 

The man who cast it chuckled. “Well I would assume it’s a bit too advanced of a spell. It’s usually extra credit on the NEWTS. Plus it takes a lot of concentration to manage the magic behind it.” 

“Oh I’m sure. Using the energy from a happy memory behind a spell, I can see you’d really have to dig deep then, also not to mention it would have to be the correct memory. Something mundane like flying a broom for the first time wouldn’t cut it. It would have to be almost the happiest memory you possess...” She was rambling when Ron cut her off. 

“As much as I appreciate the lesson, is Harry going to be alright?”

He was kneeling next to Harry on the ground and it sparked both her and Lupin to move having forgotten about the fallen boy. 

“Of course Ron, he’s just fainted.” She had her hand on his forehead pushing his shaggy hair out of his face. 

Lupin took the moment to look at the cabins occupants. The red head she called Ron was clearly a Weasley. You could always tell their particular shade of red hair. The boy Harry he would know with his eyes closed. He looked so much like his father it made his insides ache. He looked so much better than the first time he had seen him in the papers. He looked healthier and filled out. 

He shifted his gaze to the little girl who was holding Harry’s head. She was smaller than he imagined when he heard her speaking. She had so much fire and determination he expected her to be at least a 6th year. He heard the boys call her Hermione and realized she must’ve been the one they spoke about all summer in the prophet. He could admit he was eager to see more about this group. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up with the assistance of his friends. Lupin was teaching down a piece of chocolate to him. 

“Eat this Mr. Potter it’ll make you feel better.” 

Harry reluctantly took it and took a small bite. Hermione stood once she knew he was ok and went to leave the cabin. Grabbing a couple candy bars from their pile before she left. 

“I’m going to check on a few people who may have had equally as bad of time. I’ll be back, Harry you stay here and relax.” 

The occupants nodded to her and she left. 

=================

She opened the door to the first cabin she was looking for. Inside was a shaken up group of people. Neville sat with Ginny and Luna Lovegood. She smiled at them and asked how they were. None of them had fainted but they all looked pale and worse for the wear. She tossed a candy bar at them and told them she was told that chocolate would help. She left to go find who she really set off for. 

She knew she was crossing into ‘enemy’ territory but she didn’t care. She was making a beeline past the compartments of green to find the one she was looking for. Before she even got there he threw open his door and came out in the hallway. 

They each gave each other a look of relief and crossed the hall to each other to embrace. 

“Are you ok?” They asked simultaneously and laughed. 

She nodded and waited for him to answer. 

“It was bad Mi, I could have sworn I heard my mom. It was a horrible sound. It was quick thankfully. Why were they here?” He asked leaning against the wall. 

They weren’t aware that a pair of pale grey eyes were watching their interaction with curiosity. 

“The dementors were looking for Sirius I’m sure. They are the guards at Azkaban. I’m sorry it was so bad for you I was afraid it would be. It was rough for Harry too. He fainted when they wouldn’t leave the compartment.” She explained. 

“Did you just say Scar head fainted?” Draco laughed and made his presence known. 

Theo sighed next to her wishing for once his friend could keep his pointy nose where it belonged. 

“The dementors feed on your worse memory Malfoy. So unlike you who’s worse memory is probably the time mommy and daddy bought you a grey pony instead of a white one. People like Harry have had to witness horrible things. It took more from him than anyone else, so lay off of him!” She hissed as she stepped up close to him digging her finger into his chest. 

Their argument gathered attention and some of the doors were opened to see what was going on. 

“Oh please not another excuse for Potter to use his dead parent card. It’s getting old.” Draco rolled his eyes. Theo shut his. Knowing this wasn’t going to end well. 

“You foul little cock roach!” Hermione said as she reared back and punched Draco right in the face. He was caught off guard so it threw him off balance and into the door. He grabbed at his nose and looked at her in shock. His eyes wide as he looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Eyes bright cheeks flushed and hair crackling with magic. Backing his was into his cabin with his two goons of friends who were muttering about her muggle heritage and its brutality. 

“Well...” Theo whistled. 

She made a grimace. “Yeah, that’s going to be trouble. It felt so good though!” She chuckled. 

He smiled at her putting an arm around her shoulder. “It looked so good!” They started walking back towards her cabin. 

She looked to her right to see a familiar pair of eyes looking at her in shock. She slowed their walk down and turned to him. 

“Hello Gunnar, any chance you could maybe not tell your brother about this?” She bit her lip. 

He laughed as he shook his head, his long blonde hair moving side to side. “No promises Ms. Granger, you’re bloody terrifying but if Thorfinn finds out and I didn’t tell him, well, that won’t end well for me. Plus I’m betting that bracelet of yours was yellow when the dementors came aboard so he will already know something went down.” 

She groaned and put her head on Theos shoulder who was chuckling. 

“If it’s any consolation he will probably want a play by play. He laid Draco out last year the night we went off looking for you, he probably wants to know who inflicted the most damaged.” He laughed leading her down the aisle as she waved goodbye to the youngest Rowle. 

He walked her to the end of the Slytherin section of the train before letting her go ahead. He chuckled as he nudged her forward. 

“Off you go back to the den little lion.”

===========================


	23. Chapter 23:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. You all really inspire me. Remember this is AU and that I own nothing Harry Potter. 
> 
> I’m going to try to push out a few Chapters before I start traveling for the holidays. 
> 
> Enjoy!

===============================

It took less than 24 hours. By breakfast after the sorting everyone on campus had heard about Harry’s fainting spell after the dementors boarded the train. No one mentioned anything to Harry about it or spoke badly about him within hearing distance of the Gryffindors because they had also heard about Malfoys unfortunate introduction to Hermiones fist. 

After a quick floo call from Professor Snape to Lucius Malfoy the mediwitch was encouraged to not fully heal the bruised third year. The elder Malfoy saying it would be a lesson in taking the high road and acting on the class their family possessed. 

Instead of feeling inadequate or upset at the situation Harry took the whole thing in humerus stride. 

“Hermione! Ron just took the last piece of bacon I was reaching for. Hit him for me please!” He laughed glaring at the red head stuffing his face. 

Hermione rolled her eyes summoning a few pieces from down the table and dropping them on his plate. 

“My hero!” He gushed. 

“Harry I swear to Merlin. I’ve never regretted coming to your aid more..” She huffed. But he knew she didn’t mean it. 

He waved her off. “I’m sure one day I will weep over my lost man card due to the fact I had a tiny witch fight for me. But it won’t be today.” He laughed. “Every time I look up and see Malfoys bruises and swollen face I think I would use you as an attack dog for the rest of my life if you let me.” 

He reached over and ruffled her hair. Which caused her to elbow him and started a pushing match on the bench that neither was trying too hard to win. Their playful mood and laughter was interrupted when the mail came. Neither had looked up until Neville’s voice called attention to them. 

“Oh no Mione. That’s a howler!” 

The pair looked up at the bird dropping the red envelope in front of her. 

“You better run Hermione. No telling what that will say.” Ron said with a mouth full of food. 

A quick look around the table showed all the faces near by were fearful of the small envelope. She was struggling to gain her footing when the envelope shook violently and began to form a very human like mouth. Her eyes widened as she was practically stuck to the bench is wonder. 

“MALYSHKA!  
TWO HOURS! TWO BLOODY HOURS AND IM ALREADY BEING ALERTED TO YOU BEING IN DANGER! DID YOU LOSE THE ABILITY TO READ OVER THE SUMMER. WITCH I SPECIFICALLY SAID STAY OUT OF TROUBLE...”

The booming voice of Dolohov resonated across the hall as his words changed to Russian thankfully yet even though most of the others couldn’t understand what he was saying like Hermione could the tone alone let them know he was scolding her pretty hard. Hermione flinched as he was threatening different ways he could bind her to the castle by warding off every possible exit to her. When he threatened to add the library to that list she actually gasped out loud. 

Her eyes were still wide and her face had gone pale when the letter finally ripped its self to shreds in front of her. The silence remained in the hall as everyone waited for her to react. Harry broke the silence with a friendly pat on her back. 

“Well, seems like Dolohov has calmed down loads since he left school. Seems right chipper these days eh?” His eyebrows were raised as he gave her an encouraging smile. 

She couldn’t help it and burst out laughing to which Harry joined and soon many of the others did too. They were all picturing the dark and mysterious Russian yelling into a parchment and it was too much for them all. She looked over to see that some of the Slytherin has even cracked smiles. Theo was shaking his head and Gunnar looked down right giddy. 

She tipped an imaginary hat his way and he shook his head in laughter. 

==========================

Professor Mcgonagall and Snape we’re currently acting as co-headmasters since the board of governors had yet to determine if Dumbledore was fit to come back after the events of last year. The pair of professors were walking around handing out class schedules. 

When Hermione got hers Harry looked over her shoulder and frowned. 

“Mione, why does you schedule look so much fuller than ours?” He asked skeptically. 

She folded the schedule up and put it in her pocket. 

“Nothing to worry about Harry. I’m just taking a few extra electives. Some will be independent study type opportunities.” She lied successfully. 

================================

It was such a relief to have a legitimate defense against the dark arts professor. She had done a bit of snooping into the new professor but she found him interesting none the less. 

Sirius has been writing her via the two way notebook. He and Professor Lupin went to school together, they actually were best friends during those years. However he had not spoken to the man since a few months before Sirius was sent to Azkaban. 

She was happy that so far he hadn’t tried to preach any sort of ministry mandated propaganda against magical creatures. In fact he seemed tolerant and respectful of the creatures he had brought in to show them. It was also another reminder to herself to never put a toe in the black lake if what she has seen so far called it home. 

Today they were lined up in front of an old wardrobe that seemed to shaking on its own. Professor Lupin called the creature a boggart and asked if anyone could tell him what shape it takes. 

“No one knows sir, a boggart takes the shape of whatever the person in front of it fears most.” She answered and Ron jumped beside her. 

“Bloody hell Hermione when did you get here?” He asked and she just rolled her eyes in response. 

When professor Lupin opened the door for Neville and Professor Snape walked out it took everything she had not to break out in laughter. She scanned the room to lock eyes on Theo and saw he too was struggling with seeing Severus as someone’s biggest fear. 

When the spell changed his clothes into those that Mrs. Longbottom would wear She looked for as long as she could so she could offer up the memory to show her father and Rodolphus and Lucius. They would find it as comical as she did. 

The line moved fairly quickly. Each person having to face their fears be it spiders, snakes, clowns. Some of them were a bit darker and more serious. For example Theos was an inferi type creature that she would only guess looked similar to his late mother. A Ravenclaw girl saw what seemed like a lecherous uncle. And poor Harry saw the screaming face of Vernon Dudley. 

His fat red face was yelling to Harry that he was going home with him. That no one wanted him to live with them anymore and he had to leave school now to come back to privet drive. Harry’s wand hand shook and Hermione called out from behind him to offer support that that would never happen. Finally with a flick of his wand Vernon slowly expanded until he became balloon like. And even Hermione laughed at that. 

Ron’s fear was a typical giant spider that he laughed away with roller skates. When Hermione stood in-front of the wardrobe it shook for a long while. The class was staring at it and her questioning why it was taking so long. Everyone feared something. Finally the door cracked open and a mirror like image of Hermione stepped forward. The only difference was this Hermione was dressed in Slytherin school robes. Her hair smoothed down with a snake pin in her hair. 

The two Hermiones circled each other. The real one not having a clue as to why this was appearing for her or what to do to make it funny. When the mirror image leaned forward to her and put her lips there against her ear to whisper:

“You failed.”

Hermione gasped and paled, she tried to back up a step but couldn’t hold her balance and fell onto her bum while staring wide eyed at the copy of herself who was looking down at her with a Malfoy-esque smirk. 

“What does father think, does he even want you anymore?” It sneered as Hermione scooted herself back. Close to hyperventilating. 

Thankfully Lupin took this opportunity to step in. The form of Hermione shifting into a full moon that he turned into a balloon to vanish back to the wardrobe. He ended class there while Harry and Ron helped a still pale Hermione to her feet. 

Malfoy who had watched Hermione from the train like she was an unsolvable puzzle looked on in question. If he had to be honest it seemed like the whole class was a bit shaken up. They had all seen Hermione take on giant upperclassmen without so much as a flinch. She was petrified last year by a literal monster. But her biggest fear was herself? It was another line to add on the list of what made her a mystery. 

Theo looked like he was itching to approach her. Draco didn’t quite understand their relationship. It wasn’t a secret Granger had friends from all the houses. Last year Dolohov and Rowle both made a show at how close the three were. They never treated her like a dark secret, but Draco had a feeling she was equally as close to Theo they just didn’t show it. 

“Just go over there and see if she’s ok. We both know you want to.” He nudged Theo inclining his head towards the trio of Gryffindors. 

Theo shook him off. “She’s fine with them. If she needs me she’ll find me. But thanks Malfoy that was probably one of the most mature things I’ve ever heard you suggest.”  
He patted his friend on the back and left the room. 

Draco stayed a few more moments. Watching as she shooed the two boys away saying she was better now. He watched as she slid a necklace out from beneath her shirt and held it tightly letting out a haggard breath. Then she left the room and he followed to watch her walk outside and head towards the forest alone. 

Another piece to add to the puzzle.


	24. Chapter 24:

“Happy birthday you gorgeous vixen you!” The pair of voices rang out of the card from the top of the box the twins had slowly and carefully levitated in front of her this morning. 

She took a long breath before she put her hands on the lid of the box. She looked around the table to see who would be caught in the fodder if this turned out to be a prank instead of a gift. She had quite a pile of cards and letters and boxes piling up from the owls this morning. Ron who had been watching seemed to grow more and more red at each dropped item. But, when she looked at him now he looked quite giddy, she assumed he thought it must be a prank then. 

Accepting her fate she went ahead and opened the box with a grimace. Much to her surprise instead of a nasty prank it stated playing (loudly of course, as are all things Weasley) the Happy birthday song. Then in a small explosion it shot 100s of flower petals and small flowers into the air that rained down on her as the song finished. Red rose petals, with yellow shrunken sunflowers covered the table around her. She smiled and thanked the twin menaces and they responded by exaggerating blown kisses and winks her way. 

Harry had gifted her a set of high quality quills as well as a box of sugar quills to keep her from biting on her new ones. Ron and Ginny gifted her a new book that ron grumbled she didn't need anyway, leaving Hermione to believe Ginny had just signed his name on the card to be nice. Theo sent her a bottle of her favorite perfume from france, which she had no idea how he managed to get. Charlie weasley surprised her by sending her a few pictures of Norberta as well as a dragon scale that seemed to shift colors in the light. 

She would see now that probably was the last straw for Ron, that nearly all his siblings had sent a gift as well as the box of homemade treats his mother sent her. But he snorted at her excited expression when opening a gift from Dolohov and stormed out.

Harry just waved her off and took the wand box she had been given to check it out. It was done in vinewood just like her own wand was, it was high quality and gorgeous. She opened a gift from Thor and saw he sent her a guide of Dragons of Europe and Asia, as well as a large bottle of Opal Eye ink. It was made to imitate the colors of an Opal Eye dragon and the colors would shift and change off the quill. 

Her father had sent a beautiful hair pin that was silver and diamond crusted. It matched the Earrings that Rodolphus sent and the gorgeous set of robes the Malfoys sent her. She was thankful they chose the platinum color for her as it made her feel darker complected. She was floored with all the great things she received but was even more shocked when the last bird dropped off a box in front of her at lunch time. Inside was a bag of burgers put under a stasis charm and small note, that she and Harry happily dug into.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Vixen,  
A little elf told me it was your birthday. I hope this letter finds you well. Enjoy a real lunch, even though Hogwarts always did have spectacular food, i'm sure you could use a good greasy break from it. They don't taste as well here without your company. I hope to see you soon.  
Happy birthday,  
S.B  
\------------------------------------------------------------

For all the good mood and happiness induced fog she walked around all day, Ronald Weasley did his best to spoil her mood. He took it upon himself to complain to everyone who would listen what a spoiled princess Hermione was. So it wasn't a surprise that the secret of how well off she is was out by their second period. 

Harry had tried to play it off and find the humor in the situation but sadly fell short. Hermione while frustrated did think it was quite funny that the only two things ronald ever made fun of her for was how smart she was, and now how much money her family had. Two things that are so far from offensive it was a joke. 

She had reached the end of her rope while in Divination when Ron had the audacity to suggest Hermione had the ability to buy herself good grades so maybe she wasn't such a know it all swot after all. Harry upon hearing that didn't even try to hold Hermione off, he just shook his head and glared at Ron. 

“Ronald, just because you don't have enough money to pay me respect doesn't mean you can go around bad mouthing people you are jealous of. It's ridiculous.” she snarled. “I for one dont have to buy my grades or my friends, I have what I want because I want it. Im sorry thats a foreign concept to you but honestly, be thankful you're not a slytherin because green isn't your color!”

The tables around them erupted in snickers and Professor Trewlany had to come by the table to quiet them. When she asked in her flighty way what was the problem Hermione couldn't pass up the opportunity that left everyone in a fit of laugter.

“Im sorry professor I believe my crystal ball is broken..” she leaned down where it was sitting between her and Ron. “Because all I can see in mine is a giant arse.”

======================================================

“So I know it doesn’t help us, but Sirius was able to escape because he is an animagus. The dementors avoided him while in his animal form so he was able to keep his sanity for the most part. He got down small enough to slip between the bars and made his way back from there.” She turned and saw a worried expression on Rodolphus’ face. 

“I asked him how much he was able to see or be around other prisoners and he said very rarely. They took communal showers once every six months or so.” She grimaced and shivered. 

“But he told me that Rabastan was not kept with them on his floor. He assumed it was because he is so much younger, he would have been kept in a less hostile floor, so having hardly any interaction with the dementors. So mentally he should be alright Roddy, just socially deprived.” She watched as he relaxed his shoulders some reaching a hand out to pat hers in silent thanks. 

She cleared her throat with a grimace. “Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Bellatrix. Sirius said she was on the floor and was unquestionably insane.” 

To their surprise, or not really depending on how you interpreted his feelings for his wife, Rodolphus laughed and waved them off. 

“She’s been certifiable for years. I can’t say I’m surprised. As long as Rab is ok, that’s all I care about.”

They spoke longer about who else was in Azkaban that they could actually use but it was a small list. Hermione sat relatively quiet during the exchange. 

“What are you thinking about daughter?” Tom asked her shaking her out of her deep thoughts. 

“Well, as you all know I’ve been working on clearing Sirius Blacks name. I have a pretty straightforward case built and am confident he will be a free man by summer. While doing that research though I found that everyone else was at least awarded some form of a trial, so the loopholes I am using for him cannot be repeated for the others. However, Dumbledore is listed as a key witness in most of their trials, and when I get Sirius off it will prove him to be an unreliable witness. We could use that to demand a retrial for Rabastan for sure. And now that the majority of the seats of the wizengamot are filled by allies. We should be able to get him home.” She shrugged. 

“What do you have that proves Dumbledore is an unreliable witness?” Her father asked intrigued. 

“Well Sirius was carted off the Azkaban without a trial because Dumbledore said he witnessed him killing Peter Perigrew in front of Muggles, and exploding the street injuring said muggles in the process. But that’s not true and I can prove it. Peter Petigrew is alive.” 

The sound of tea cups hitting saucers rang out. Eyebrows around the room were nestled into hair lines. They all looked at her in shock. Her father urged her to explain. 

“The so called marauders were unregistered animagi. Peter has been living the last 12 years as a fat disgusting rat, comically left in the care of the Weasley family. The fact they haven’t caught on that twelve years is unnaturally long for a rodent to live just goes to further my thoughts on the family as a whole.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Anyways, the map I use at school was created by the marauders so Peter must have known a charm to stay off of it. However, I'm assuming it’s due to being in his animagus form for so long that it’s causing his magic to fail and his name will blip on the map from time to time. When Sirius told me what form he took I took a good look at the rat and noticed it is missing a toe. And everyone who knows the story knows that all Dumbledore found of poor Peter was a finger.” She looked around at the men in the room with her. They were all nodding thoughtfully. 

“So what do you believe happened?” Her father led her knowing she had an idea in her mind. 

“I believe that after Dumbledore used Peter to find the location of the Potters he had served his purpose and Dumbledore tried to kill him. However the animagi were a secret to everyone but themselves. They never registered themselves. Dumbledore wouldn’t have looked for a rat after the explosion. When he found the finger he took it as a success. He confounded Sirius who was already so far gone on his grief that he wouldn’t have even had a clue what happened till he was long locked away in Azkaban. Lupin was away with the wolves then and would have assumed Sirius was the secret keeper and betrayed them all, Harry was already shipped off to his muggle family, the mckinnons and the prewitts gone. Peter would have looked for a wizarding family to take him in to keep an ear out for any sign of trouble for him. His choices being limited he went with the Weasleys.”

Theo day forward in his chair rubbing his face trying to take everything in his friend had explained. He looked at her in awe. He knew she was intelligent but she had an ability to put the pieces together like no one he had ever known. 

“If that’s true, isn’t that enough to turn Dumbledore over?” He asked trying to come to terms with this news. 

Both Tom and Hermione shook their heads. Upon seeing the other one do it they grinned at each other and Tom held out a hand for her to explain. 

“When we take down Dumbledore it needs to be for something he does now. The last thing we want to do is rehash the past, that will stir all of his followers behind him and his ‘greater good’ philosophy. Most of which have no clue what the old kook stands for, but consider him the anti-Grindelwald. They would turn him into a martyr. Which we don’t want. So if we can turn his supporters against him then we take over peacefully and fully. Hostile takeovers result in mutiny.” She looked over at her father. “Was that right?”

He smiled fondly at her and nodded. “Yes, it was perfect. Last time our mistake was to try to take everything by force and Hermione's right. Hostile takeovers don’t last. We have to turn the tides and push our ideals on to the masses. Of course there will be some who strongly oppose but we will deal with them when the time comes.”

=============================

The halls in between classes were always a big mess. First years that were still getting turned around wandered back and forth. Upperclassmen that had free periods pranked and camped out along the side of the halls causing congestion. 

Draco, Theo and Blaise stuck together and they made their way past the worst of it. They were turning the hall towards potions when a small group of lions walked past them heading the opposite direction. Draco had only barely noticed Theo turning his head to watch the group retreat when they were pushed apart and he saw Theo being pushed into the wall. 

“What are ya then, some kind of poof Nott?”  
The irritating accent of Seamus Finnigan was sneering as he held Theo at wand point against the wall. 

“You’re bloody disgusting is what ya are, what do you think your Da would do if he heard his only son is a twink?” 

Draco watched as Theos eyes widened and he himself had to take a step back. He was trying to put the pieces together in his mind but couldn’t. How could he have not known his best friend was gay? He was trying to pull himself together to step in when Seamus was blasted off Theo and into the wall next to them. 

He watched in awe as a tiny curly haired witch stomped up to the Irish man after throwing him into the wall again. 

“Seamus Finnigan you raise your wand to him again and you’ll wish you were never born do you hear me?” She hissed her wand out and at his throat. 

Seamus was red faced and wide eyed at the sight of his own housemate on the attack. 

“And if I ever hear another slur out of your mouth as to what I just did I will paint the walls with your entrails and that is a bloody promise!” She was snarling and Seamus had his eyes closed pleading for mercy. 

Draco watched in awe as Theo collected himself and walked towards the witch placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m ok Mi. I promise. He isn’t worth it.” He spoke low and calm and Draco watched as she visibly relaxed. 

Taking her wand away and stepping back Finnigan fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Just as she placed her wand back in her robe Professor Snape turned the corner and looked at the three standing Slytherins, the crumpled Gryffindor and the resident golden girl standing between the two. 

“Ms. Granger, there hasn’t been any violence in the halls has there?” Snapes cool drawl asked. 

Hermione straightened her robe. “Of course not Professor sir. That would be against school rules.” She said sweetly. 

Snape looked over the scene again and nodded. “Of course.” He said as he billowed by them. Seamus getting to his feet followed close behind. 

Once they turned the corner Hermione let out a sigh and looked at Theo. 

“Thomas I’m guessing?” Her brow quirked and Theo blushed before shoving her playfully. 

She giggled and lowered her voice dramatically to do an impression of him. “I don’t have a type Mi. I’m an equal opportunity wizard.” She rolled her eyes and shoved him back causing them both laugh. 

“What the hell was that?” Draco asked making them both turn quick to look at him and Blaise who were standing wide eyed. 

“That-“ Hermione started her voice sharp. “Was me standing up for my friend. What the hell were you two doing? I thought Slytherins were supposed to protect their own?” She glared at the two. 

Draco and Blaise both gaped, feeling both offended and ashamed. They opened their mouth to speak but Theo waved them off. 

“It’s fine Mi I promise. They didn’t know. In fact I’m almost positive they had no clue and it caught them off guard.” He put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her towards him. 

“Let’s get you sorted out though, you could give Medusa a run for her money.” He laughed gesturing to her hair that was still crackling with magic. 

Draco stood with Blaise and watched the easy camaraderie between the two. The inside jokes and easy physical affection made something inside him twitch, their comfortable friendship seemed so much more than passing in the halls. As they were all gathering their things to get to class Draco looked up as Theo brushed a handful of curls away from Hermione's face. 

With the snap of a Hair clip Draco took a haggard breath, he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. The small snap of the golden clip was the last piece of the puzzle snapped into place.


	25. Chapter 25:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.  
Obv I don’t own anything HP related  
This chapter will have a lot of things that will come to play later... be it in the next chapter or 20 from now. Just an FYI  
As always thanks so much for the love and support

==========================

Harry groaned before opening his eyes to look around. He was met by the concerned faces or nearly half of Gryffindor. He wasn’t exactly sure what had happened so they did their best to explain it to him, letting him know that no one blamed him for losing the game to Hufflepuff. 

The dementors weren’t supposed to be so close to the quidditch pitch or the students but they were. And just like the last time they flocked to Harry who fainted under the strain of their torment. Harry fell hundreds of feet while the spectators screamed. It was only after seeing no one else was going to do anything that Hermione screamed out ‘arresto momento!’ Slowing Harry’s descent until he hit the ground in a soft thump. 

The noise of the guest was too much to bear so with a kiss to Harry’s cheek and a promise to come back later Hermione slipped out of the hospital wing to find some peace and quiet. But like the saying goes, you don’t always get what you want. 

“Granger.” The name on his lips made her snap to the side to see the lithe blond jumping down from the railing where he must have been waiting. 

She took a deep breath before responding willing her self to keep her feelings in check. 

“Malfoy.” She said calmly as she continued on her path. 

He took a step after her. “Wait up a minute, I have something for you.” 

She spun on her heels ready to be hexed when she saw him pull out a bag full of what looked to be wood splinters. Her face must have been enough to read he confusion because he explained. 

“Potters broom caught the wind and ended up in the whomping willow. This is what’s left of it.” He handed the bag over. “Even the best broom maker wouldn’t be able to salvage it, but I’m pretty sure it was his first broom so he’ll probably want to keep a piece of it.” He said while running his hand down the back of his neck in obvious discomfort for showing anything close to feelings for another person. 

She however was more focused on the bag as she groaned sitting it on the floor. 

“Ugh bollocks. Now he is going to want one of those Firebolt death machines. After he saw the one I got Rowle that’s all he talked about.” She perked up a little. “But, He will have to wait for Christmas to get it. So he’ll be flying school brooms till then...” she was thinking out loud. 

“Or you could send Dobby to get it for you now.” At his simple declaration her head shot up and she looked at him in shock. 

“What did you say?” She asked calmly. 

“I said you could ask Dobby to go and get it for you, so you didn’t have to wait until Christmas.” He took a step towards her. “Or I bet you could even ask my parents to run the errand for you, you could pick it up next time you are at my home.” His eyes were narrowed. 

She paused for a minute trying to calm her heart rate. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy...” she responded but it sounded weak even to her own ears and he scoffed. 

“Come off it Granger. Believe it or not I’m not actually stupid. I may have been blind these last few years, but I’m right behind you in every class. You were a puzzle to solve and I solved it.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small golden hair clip and handed to her. Her face betrayed her surprise. 

“You left this in a book at my house over the summer, I watched Theo put its twin into your hair a couple weeks ago. It finally put it all together for me, yet it taken me this long to even say anything to you.” His face was devoid of any emotion while he spoke.

“What are you going to do Malfoy?” She asked in little ore than a whisper whiskey eyes meeting steel. 

He smirked. “Honestly, nothing.” He chuckled and shrugged at her furrowed brows. He held up a hand to hold off her questioning. 

“For over two years everyone has told me to grow up and open my eyes and I ignored everyone of them. When you hit me it was like it jarred something lose, we both knew you could have hexed me ten ways but you punched me instead. I realized then it was because your mask had slipped. You were just as much if not more Slytherin than the rest of us. And if I had missed that for two years what else has my pettiness caused me to miss?” He said leaning up against the wall. 

“To be honest I still have so many questions. I don’t know who you really are, or what your purpose is but I will eventually. I know you have been at my home numerous times. I know both my parents and my uncle adore you, which says a lot. You’re friendship with Theo finally makes sense to me, and I find myself actually glad that he has you in his corner. You went after a member of your own house for him, no other Gryffindor would have done that. And don’t let this go to your bushy head, but you are unbelievably smart and no doubt powerful. You cast a complex spell today that saved Potters life without blinking an eye. 

So now I’m just stuck wondering if you are what you say you are or something entirely different. And eventually I’ll figure it out. Or I’ll be deemed worthy enough to be included in the fold. I look forward to either one. Either way I suggest we call a truce. I still think your a swot and I don’t see us becoming friends anytime soon, but I think our days as enemies are behind us.” 

He reached a pale hand out her way and she stared at it. She was not expecting today to go like this at all. Never did she think Draco Malfoy and her could hold a conversation without resorting to hexing each other or arguing. Slowly she made eye contact with him while she reached her hand out and shook his. It was the first physical contact that they had ever had besides her fist into his face. 

“I’m sorry I punched you.” She finally said with a small smile that he returned. 

“Don’t be, if you ever feel the need to knock some sense in me again go for it. Just watch the face right, that’s how I get the ladies.” He winked and she laughed. 

Anyone who would have wandered down the hall would have assumed they fell down the rabbit hole. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy laughing hands clasped in an abandoned hallway. 

===============================

The class had filed out of DADA but she stayed behind packing her books away. When professor Lupin turned his back to clean up his own desk she cast the spell and a small silvery fox leapt from the tip of her wand and playfully ran to the front of the room before jumping in front of the professor. Lupin turned around in surprise with a large grin on his face. 

“You did it!” He cheered. “She’s gorgeous, that’s a big feat to produce a corporal patronus Ms. Granger. You should be very proud of your self.” 

She smiled. “I am Professor. I admit I have a bit of a problem that once I set my mind to do something I physically cannot stop until I do so I’ve been working on it since I saw you cast one on the train. After weeks of white mist I finally cracked it with a different stronger memory.” The silver fox was still circling the Professor. 

“I haven’t worked on using it to carry messages yet but I figure if I’m with Harry and the dementors come back at least I can help him now.” She lowered her wand and the fox disappeared. 

Lupin smiles knowingly and nodded. “He’s lucky he has you in his corner Ms. Granger. I heard about the spell you cast at the quidditch match. It’s safe to say you saved his life. While I don’t know why another staff didn’t think to cast it we are all so thankful you were quick enough thinking to do so. But, there is talk about you being the brightest witch of your age.” He raised a brow and she blushed. 

“I was actually hoping you could help teach Harry to cast a patronus.” She bit her lip sheepishly. 

“Hmm, and is that because you don’t think you can teach anyone? Or another reason?” He asked returning to packing his things. 

She huffed. “I’m not sure how much you know about us all sir but Harry is as close to my brother as one and be without being blood, however I do believe we are closer than some natural siblings. Be that as it may we also fight like siblings and when our frustrations grow things get a bit rough. Last year I tried to teach him to fix his own glasses after the fourth time he came to me to do it and by the end of the lesson he had jinxed my hair green and I had transfigured his socks to slugs which he still hasn’t forgiven me for.” She paused when Lupin let out a hearty laugh. “So it’s safe to say we may need some outside help.”

He shook his head at her laughing. “I will do my best then, and I’m glad you came to ask for help. I had friends very similar to that when I was at hogwarts. Harry’s father was actually one of my best friends, it’s nice to see the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.” 

================================

On Halloween the news spread about the castle and the wizarding community that Sirius Black had broken in to Hogwarts. The only evidence of this was a slashed portrait and the ramblings of an overweight attention seeking opera singer. 

The main outcome of this was that Albus Dumbledore was to return to his role as head master after being found not responsible for the attacks on the student body last year, yet still neglectful in his role. This was his opportunity to return to Hogwarts and protect the students from the escaped madman as well as the wandering dementors. 

There was a very small group that knew that Sirius did not break in to Hogwarts, that he wasn’t even in Scotland at all. Sirius they knew was lounging in a hotel on the outskirts of London. Yet they could not disclose such information without outing the fact they knew the location of the wanted man. 

Hermione sighed as she over heard yet another bit of gossip about the break in. She was too tired and too exhausted to deal with any of it right now. She was stretched thin with all of her course work and even with the use of the time turner could only find time to sleep four to five hours a night. 

Harry came down to breakfast and sighed as he sat next to her. Putting his head on her shoulder instead of making his usual plate of food. 

“Dumbledore spoke with me this morning.” He said quietly. “Said being as I’m the likely target Black is seeking out he and the ministry agree its best for me not to leave the castle. So that means no Hogsmeade and no holidays until Black is caught.”

Hermione sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder. Rubbing it in comfort. 

“I’m really sorry Harry.” She said as she let her eyes scan the room and rest at the head table. They saw a pair of ice blue eyes that didn’t seem to twinkle anymore looking in their direction. She looked away and down at Harry. 

“Harry, after class meet me on the seventh floor. We have some things to talk about.” She said calmly but there was steel in her voice that made Harry look up at her in question. 

“I think it’s time you learned the truth about Sirius Black.”

=================================

The air was crisp as they all made their way down to care for magical creatures class. The Gryffindors had a bit more skip in their step as this class was taught by Hagrid and he tended to favor the lions above all else. 

They walked to an open paddock to see Hagrid bringing around a large but majestic Hippogriff. Hermione couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at seeing such a thing up close. 

When Hagrid called for a volunteer to go first Hermione was quick to try to step forward as the others backed away but found herself being pulled back by her jumper. She turned around in confusion to see Theo with a tight grip on her. 

“Don’t fight me Mi. Do you know what hippogriffs favorite foods are?” He whispered harshly to her from the side where he pulled her. 

Before she could answer he continued. “Small animals like ferrets and rabbits and yep you guessed it foxes. Now I may not be able to sense the vulpine beneath you but that doesn’t mean he can’t and I’d rather not lose you to Hippogriff lunch.” He released the back of her jumper but moved the arm around her shoulder to hold her in place. 

“Ah he would have to catch me first.” She winked and laughed quietly not trying to draw attention to them. 

Theo flicked her nose. “Don’t be cute.”

She raised her brow and scoffed playfully. “I can’t help it Theodore, I was born this way!” She batted her lashes at him and he started to snicker too. 

“Are you all finished?” The two quietly shaking teens were interrupted by the arms crossed pale brow raised Malfoy who had watched their whole exchange. He nodded his head towards the paddock. “Potters about to get trampled and I don’t want to miss it.” 

Hermione jerked her head up to see Harry calmly approaching the feathered beast bowing to it. 

“Oh bollocks.” She hissed as the bird made a few stomps in his direction. Luckily Buckbeak accepted Harry and before the lesson ended he was flying him around. 

Malfoy looked like he wanted to stomp over to the beast after Harry was praised and applauded for riding it but after a quick glance at Hermione and Theo decided otherwise. 

Hermione nodded to Harry as they were leaving class. She was going to her room to get the two way notebook before she met Harry on the seventh floor. She wanted to be able to ask Sirius any questions she may not know. 

When she found Harry again she took his hand as she walked him to the correct corridor. She walked away from him and began to pace back and forth much to Harry’s confusion. Finally a door appeared. 

“Welcome to the room of requirements Harry.”

==============================

Harry paced around the room running his fingers through his shaggy black hair. He was struggling to accept the story that Hermione was telling him. 

Sirius Black was blamed for selling out his parents to Voldemort. He was supposed to be the secret keeper to their fidelus charm. But on top of that Sirius was also his god father. It was so much to take in. Especially since Hermione was now telling him she believed Sirius was innocent of those charges. If that was the case then Harry had a magical guardian out there that could have been taking care of him since his parents passed. 

It was too much. 

Pausing in his mental tirade long enough he stole a glance back to the couch where his best friend was sitting. She was watching him stomp back and forth with her big doe eyes while nervously picking at the seam of her skirt. She was afraid he wasn’t going to believe him, and that made his heart clench. After all, all the research and searching she had done was for him, to give him a piece of his family back. He took a deep breath and walked over to the couch taking her hands in his. 

“Thank you Hermione. For everything,” he sighed. “But mostly for always being the one who comes to me and explains the things everyone always tries to hide from me. You keep me in the loop of my own life and I can never repay you for that. So, if you trust he is innocent then I trust you. We will figure this out together ok.”

He drug her into a hug and they sat there and planned together for what would happen next. 

=============================

They had missed dinner while talking in the room of requirements and now curfew was encroaching. The map was in Harry’s school trunk so they were hurrying about the corridors trying not to get caught out. They were lucky until they stepped off the stairs near the Gryffindors common room. 

“Potter, Granger. What are you two doing running back to your common room so close to curfew?” The amused sounding voice of Adrian Pucey said. 

The two third years turned quickly towards the voice and saw the fifth year leaning against the opposite wall twirling his wand looking bored. 

“What’s it to you Pucey?” Harry sneered trying to maneuver Hermione past him towards the portrait. 

“Tsk tsk Potter I’ll have you know I am a prefect and I take my position seriously. Besides I don’t remember seeing the two of you at dinner.... creeping around the castle is a good way to lose house points.” He laughed pushing off the wall and walking towards them. 

“But I’ll tell you what. I’ll forget all about it, if Granger here gives me a minute of her time.” He smirked at her. 

Harry looked at Hermione in question and concern for his friend but she just rolled her eyes and shrugged pushing Harry into the portrait without her and turning back around to face Pucey. 

“Ok. I’m here what do you want Pucey?” She huffed crossing her arms. 

He placed his hand on his chest acting as if her words hurt him. 

“Now now Granger is it a crime to try to speak with a school mate?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, it seems your bracelet has been quite the topic of conversation in the common room this year. A big bet of is she or isn’t she. So I have come to the source itself.” He said as he moved closer moving a hand to her wrist to hold her bracelet in the light. 

“Is this in fact an intention gift? Baby Rowle said it’s from his brother and Dolohov. But I thought there’s no way a sweet innocent 13 year old muggle born lion would accept to enter a triad...” 

“I’m 14 actually.” She interrupted and his eyes grew wide. 

“Holy shit is it really!?” 

She laughed pulling her hand out of his grasp. “No, it isn’t, we are just close. It’s not even a gift so much as a way to monitor me. They worry about my safety is all, and after last year they don’t trust me to tell them if I’m in danger.” 

Adrian eyed her skeptically. But then shrugged it off. 

“Ok if you say so. If that’s the case then you are free to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend then.” He winked at her playfully. 

“Cmon Granger walk into the village on my arm, get all the tongues wagging around here.”

Her eyebrows rose up almost to her hairline at his request. She honestly had only spoken to him maybe twice in the last two years and neither of those times had been when they were along. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the chorusing of the twins. 

“Ah no can do Pucey my boy.”  
“Yes sorry about your luck there Puce.”  
“But Granger has already agreed to accompany us this weekend.”  
“Promised us over the summer she did.”  
“Practically begged us if were being honest.”  
“So true brother of mine. Witch has a bit of a soft spot for us.”  
“That she does brother. So run along Pucey.”

The back and forth had both her and Adrian turning their head from side to side. They came up to her at the last moment and each grabbed an arm steering her into the portrait hole. She looked over her shoulder to see the normally distractingly handsome Adrain Pucey standing around with his mouth open like a fish when the portrait slammed shut behind them. 

When they released her arms she took a step back and looked at them in question. They both held up their hands to ward off her scolding. 

“Now wait a minute witch, you should be thanking us. Rumor is Pucey is looking to get back at Dolohov for cursing him last year by having a go at you.” Fred started. 

“And we know you can handle yourself, but you don’t need to when we are around.” George finished. 

She looked between the two of them and laughed although it was hallow and bitter sounding. Remembering that Theo told her about Dolohovs act on Pucey last Halloween she grinned wickedly as the sconces around her all shattered. Let’s see that pretty boy try to pull one over on her again. She walked up to the twins and hugged them both. 

“So, about our date Saturday.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “What should I wear?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve!  
Hope everyone has a safe holiday!

===============================

“Line up to turn your permission slips here please!” Mcgonagalls rich Scottish burr projected across the courtyard. 

Hermione got in line with her form and was quickly joined by the twins who made a show about joining her. From over the top compliments to an exaggerated knuckle kiss from each they made their presence known to those around them. 

“Ah Ms. Granger and... Messers Weasley?” Mcgonagall asked a look of confusion on her face to see her star pupil lion standing arm and arm with her resident pranksters. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m sure you know Harry isn’t allowed to leave the grounds, and Ronald and I are having a bit of a tiff. Seems he still isn’t speaking to me.” She grimaced and shrugged. 

A knowing look crossed the professors face. “Ah yes, I see. Well I’m glad you found someone to accompany you then.”

“Honestly Minnie, Granger has been trying to get us alone for years.” George joked. 

“It’s been quite adorable seeing her chase after us like a love sick firstie.” Fred laughed. 

“But don’t you worry Minnie, you will always have our hearts.” They chorused together winking at the aging Professor. 

Mcgonagall pinched her lips and shook her head before shooting them off towards the path. Mumbling about how the next two and a half years couldn’t pass quickly enough. 

==============

The twins escorted her to the village and picked her mind the whole way about different products and pranks they were inventing. She was impressed at their creativity and even supported them in their goal to own a joke shop once they graduated. After all she could never see the two of them in ministry jobs or doing anything that required total concentration or seriousness. 

The three of them spent the morning visiting the shops and buying christmas gifts. They were much better company than Hermione had expected. They made it a point to stand closer to her or throw an arm around her shoulder whenever they saw Pucey in the area. At lunch time they brought her to the Hogs Head tavern and dropped her off with a kiss to each cheek. She laughed at them and walked inside. 

Hermione looked around the run down bar. It wasn’t anywhere near as nice as the three broomsticks but it was also much less crowded which is what she wanted. When she found what she was looking for she made her way to the booth. Pulling off her gloves and hat she grinned widely as she reached out and downed the glass on the table before sliding into the bench seat. 

She grimaced and shivered as the burn of fire whiskey slid down her throat. 

“Woah, at least that will warm me up. It’s bloody freezing out there!” She coughed a little trying to settle the burn. 

“Malyshka!” He patted her on the back. “You’re lucky I missed you witch, that was my drink. And don’t forget you are underage. I can’t be sending you back smelling like fire whiskey.” Dolohov shook his head at her in mock concern. 

She waved him off shimmying out of her heavy coat. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’ 

He sat back and got a good look at her and furrowed his brows. She looked exhausted. Her normally sparkling big brown eyes seemed dull and he could see the shimmer that said she was using a glamour charm to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair that had always been wild seemed frizzier than ever and she had lost weight even though she had been small before. 

“What’s going on Malyshka. You look terrible. Is everything ok?” He finally asked her after taking her all in. 

In a move that surprised him more than anything she launched herself at him in a hug and gripped him tight as he rubbed circles on her back. 

“Oh Dolly, what did I do to deserve you.” She laughed. “Although no witch wants to hear she looks terrible from a handsome wizard after being apart for six months. I’m just thankful you care enough to notice. I’ve been at school with all my ‘friends’ for four months and no one has said anything. Meanwhile you haven’t seen me in six months and knew right away.” She said into his chest still holding him tight. 

She sat back but was still seated as close to him as possible on the bench and gave him a reassuring smile to wipe the look of concern off his face. 

“I’m fine, I’m just utterly exhausted.” She looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched before casting a muffiato spell. 

“No one knows, but I’ve been using a time turner this year to be able to attend all the classes available to third years. After my final test scores last year the ministry approved it, so I’ve basically been living each day twice. I didn’t know it was going to be so much stress to make sure I’m not seen in two places at one or to make sure I don’t see myself. I’ve been having to take weird long routes to all my classes, and with all the extra coursework and studying and personal side projects I am not getting enough sleep. I have never looked forward to a break more in my life than I am for Christmas. Regular 24 hour days sound fantastic.” She grabbed a hold of a butter beer that was brought to the table and took a long sip relishing in the heat. 

Dolohov watched her speak with a guarded expression. When she was finished he took her hand in his. 

“You are utterly insane is what you are. Why in merlins name would you want to take every course offered. You don’t need muggle studies. You have preached to me before about divination being rubbish. Same for astronomy. That’s three courses you could drop and I’m sure there are even more that you won’t ever use.” He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and she shivered at the feel of the calloused digit on her flesh. 

“You are too smart for your own good Malyshka. I’m sure you could take the OWLS for half those classes without ever setting foot in them. Your health is more important than any grade, you should know that. Now, what are these personal side projects. Anything I can help with?” He grabbed his drink and she instantly missed the feel of his hand on hers. 

She looked around again just to be safe and leaned in close to whisper. 

“It’s a secret. You’d have to promise not to tell a soul.” She raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile. 

He pinched his lips and gave her a look. “You know better than to even question that, after all I’ve been keeping your secrets for years now. What’s one more.” He smirked and winked at her. 

She sat up straighter and took a deep breath before leaning in again to speak. 

“I have been hiding Sirius Black since this summer and I’m trying to get him retrialed  
to prove he is innocent.” She said quickly but she knew he still caught every word. 

The smirk vanished from his face to be replaced with one of utter shock and disbelief. He closed his eyes bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sat with his elbows on the table in that position for over a minute while Hermione watched nervously biting her bottom lip. 

“Hermione...” he sighed eyes still clenched shut. She froze, unable to think of another time he called her by his given name. 

“Dol-Dolly?” She stuttered through her whispered response. 

“Stay out of trouble, that was my only request. Stay away from trouble. Harboring an escaped criminal who was in Azkaban for multiple murders, and who not to mention is a damn Black, which means he more than likely was mentally unstable before spending twelve years in a cell. Any chance I can talk you into walking away?” He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. 

She grimaced and slowly shook her head no. 

“Sorry, but no. I’m already in too deep, and besides that, I know he is innocent so I can’t back away.” 

He groaned again and put his head on the table. Only to lift it up and down his new glass of fire whiskey and promptly put it back on the table. 

“You and your damn bleeding heart Gryffindor tendencies. Why of all the damn houses to sort you in. You should have been a snake we know that but nooooo you had to go to the lion den and now you are all courageous. It’s horrible.” He said into the table. 

Slowly he lifted up and turned to face her. He lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

“But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that the girl who stood up to a werewolf for me, and stormed into a fiend fire filed alcove for Thor would be the same one to offer help to someone else of questionable moral standing.” He smiled while he looked down at her. 

“So, what I can I do to help?” He asked and she squealed as she leapt into his arms again. 

“Oh Dolly have I ever told you that you are my most favorite person ever?” She gushed into his chest as he chuckled. 

“No, but I should be. I’m also going to save that memory into a pensieve to rub that statement into Thors face. Alright so tell me how many people know what you’re doing and what do you need me to do?” He was rubbing her back as he spoke. 

Instead of leaning away she conversed with him while still pressed against his chest. She told him that only Harry and Theo knew but neither knew that each other did, she left out that her father and his closest friends knew. She told him that she had done research and actually had a cut and dry case with a really good chance of turning in the real murderer, but she didn’t tell him she would be the one who tried to catch him. She explained what she needed most now was a good reputable lawyer who would take the case. Because after all innocent of the original crime or not Sirius did escape and needed someone to get him off for that due to time served. 

“Well, if you’re looking for the best you’ll need Mr. Pucey. He is formidable in the wizemgat and has a pretty great record.” Dolohov said after listening to her spill. 

She groaned loudly into his chest and muttered ‘of course it is.’ Just barely loud enough for him to hear. He moved her away from his chest to look at her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked her with a brow raised in question. 

This time she pinched her nose while grimacing. 

“Well... I have recently been informed that Adrian Pucey, the fifth year, plans to seek revenge out on a hex you used on him last year through me.” She cleared her throat holding out her hand to stop him from interrupting her. 

“He was waiting outside our common room last week for me. He asked me to come with him here to the village today. This was after he asked if my bracelet was an intention gift or not. I didn’t get a chance to even answer him about the date before the Weasley twins came in and whisked me away. They were the ones who had over heard him. Apparently he was planning on stealing me away from you and making a spectacle out of me or the situation, I never really understood that part.” She shrugged and looked at him to see he was gripping his glass so tight she was surprised it didn’t shatter. 

“That piece of dragon shit!” He says up straight looking around the pub like he hoped to see him there. “When I see that little punk I’m going to give him a real hex. Last year was because he was an annoyance, he should know better than to try to cross me.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at his display of aggression. Inwardly pleases that he would want to protect her even though it wasn’t necessary at all. She waved off his tirade. 

“It’s fine Dolly, now that I know I’m not worried. He won’t catch me off guard and if he tries to, well he will be left wishing he had just been hexed by you.” She winked and he grinned. 

“Nagini still calling the forest home while you are at school?” He wiggled his brows and they both laughed as she nodded knowingly. 

“Plus I have a new trick to show you! Oh believe me he wouldn’t know what hit.. or bit him!” They laughed together. 

He walked her through the village with his arm snuggly around her shoulders to meet with the twins to walk her back to school. He would say it was to ward off some of the chill in the air but truthfully he just liked being physically close to the little witch. It had been nearly six months since he had last seen her and he forgot the warm feeling she always filled him with. 

He would always worry about her after all she had a knack of attracting trouble. Her friendship with him and Thorfinn being a case in point. He now had not only her strange friendship with the Nott boy and the brother like relationship with the boy who lived, but also her over use of a time turner and the small detail she was hiding a wanted criminal away. 

As they approached the twins he pulled her into a long tight hug, whispering to her to be sure to write him about any changes and that they would meet again over Christmas hols. He kissed her forehead right below her hair line and released her to let her go with them. He was stopped by her small hand gripping his wrist. When he looked down she smiled and rose up on her tip toes, he bent down expecting her to whisper something to him but was pleasently surprised when her soft lips planted a warm kiss right on the edge of his mouth. 

She pulled away with an adorable blush on her face as she bid him farewell. 

“Take care of your self Dolly. I’ll miss you.”

=================================


	27. Chapter 27:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well for New Years this year I was rewarded with the flu and it was positively awful. At first I looked forward to the time off thinking I would have nothing but time to read and write, but instead I had too many high fevers to even put on my glasses to look at a screen. But because of this, this is a bit of a filler chapter. As always I own nothing HP related.
> 
> But happy 2020 lol hopefully I just got my only sickness for the year over with. Enjoy!

===============================

She knew something was wrong. She had felt it the last week or so in her core but it finally projected itself this morning when she went to levitate a Stack of books towards her and instead shot them all over the room. Simple spells were coming out around ten fold their normal strength, and then there was the knowing tingle and purple tint she felt in her fingers every time she got even the smallest bit annoyed. 

Logically she had an idea of what her issue was, or at least where it was stemming from but there was only one person who could confirm that was the case. That was how she found herself borrowing Harry’s cloak and she followed a step behind the Slytherins climbing into their common room. 

She quieted her foot steps as she walked behind her ‘stalkees’ and followed them into their shared dorm. Quietly she wanted under the cape until they both vanished beyond the door in the bathroom. 

She removed the invisibility cloak as well as her school cloak and shoes and folded them neatly in a chair by the door. She picked up one of the books by the bed she was sitting on and made herself comfortable as she reread the theory of charms textbook waiting for the pair to emerge from their showers. 

When they did exit the restroom dressed in their pajamas still towel drying their hair they were deep in conversation about potion class when the first one spotted her right as he was going to sit down on the bed she was reclining in. He was so startled he missed the bed entirely and ended up on his bottom next to the bed. 

“Bloody Hell Mi! Are you trying to give a bloke a heart attack!” He shouted from the floor drawing attention from his roommate who jumped at seeing the tiny witch in their room. 

“Hello boys, lovely evening no?” She giggled just now looking up from the book at the two. 

“What are you doing in her Granger, how did you even get in here?” Malfoy asked still staring at her in shock. 

She shrugged as she sat up in Theos bed. Holding a hand out to him to help him up from the floor to sit beside her. 

“I followed you all... obviously.” She did her best Snape impression. She pointed to the chair next to the desk, alerting them to the presence of the cloak. 

“Ahh, I see. And to what do we owe the pleasure of you making a return trip to the snake pit?” Theo drawled laying back on the bed like they had done all summer. Comfortable. 

“I need your help Theo. Something is wrong with me and I need your opinion on it first before I do anything else.” She sat the book down rolling over to look at him. 

Theo gave her a sincere expression and reached out to grab her hand. Draco curious as to what was happening moved his chair closer to the two to listen in. 

“Of course Mi. What do you need me to do?” He asked. 

“I need you to look at me. Like look look.” She squinted and bit her lip unsure of how else to word it in front of Malfoy in case this was something he wasn’t to know yet. 

From the chair Draco scoffed but Theo just nodded and then instantly gasped. Jumping to his feet. 

“What the hell, what happened? Is this like a potion accident or what?” He was rapid firing questions at her. 

She shook her head climbing to her feet as well trying to calm her friends tirade. 

“No, I’m imagining it looks how it feels then? It’s been gradually building for a few weeks but I never thought it was anything serious till now. Look, watch this.” She said as she picked up her wand and moved to cast a spell. 

Pointing her wand at the fireplace she cast a incendio, normally strong enough to shoot out a few sparks to start a small fire. Instead the mantle and all around were engulfed in flames. With a curse from behind her Draco jumped to his feet to use the water summoning spell to put it out. Taking much more effort that her small swish of the wrist that started it. 

“Are you barmy Granger?!” He yelled at her as soon as the fire was controlled. A question she plainly ignores as she turned to Theo again. 

“Did anything happen any differently while I was casting?” She asked him. 

Theo nodded and explained the way her magic looked. No longer caring that Draco was there he was more worried about her. Where she was so bright normally now it was like she was completely engulfed in the glow. He described what happened as she was casting as what the muggles call a solar flare like a push of magic which is why her spells are over done. 

“Do you have a theory of why this is happening?” He asked her knowing she always had her mind running. 

She nodded before speaking again. “I do, but let me ask you, umm..” she grimaced. “Do you notice anything else differently about me, like with your normal sight?” She pivoted her weight back and forth between her two feet looking kind of awkward. 

Theo scrunched his nose while looking at her again. “Umm. I don’t know like what? You are more tired this year than I’ve ever seen you, maybe your cheek bones look different, more pronounced I guess. Are you getting enough to eat?” He asked and she sighed knowing perhaps Theo wasn’t the best person to notice the differences. 

Draco snorted. “I think she’s talking about how she suddenly is super fit mate. I mean no offense Granger but the curves you have now you didn’t have on the train, it’s like you’ve grown up a lot in 4 months. More than any of the other girls. Except well..” he walked around her slowly. “You haven’t gotten any taller. You some kind of Nymph or something. Is that what this is all about?”

Theo hexed him before Hermione could respond so she just shook her head at the boy who was still lacking that filter. 

“You want to go home? See if my dad knows anything. Or any of the others?” Theo asked her pulling her to sit next to him. She was shaking her head when they heard someone coming to the door. They all froze as the door swung open and Blaise Zambini strolled in with his school bag. 

He had tossed his bag on his bed when he turned and looked over at his roommates and straightened in shock. 

“What the hell is that?” He asked pointing at Theos bed. 

Both boys were scrambling to find their tongues. 

“It’s Uh well.” Draco had started. 

“It’s a fox.” Said Theo clearly. 

“A fox?” Draco looked over quickly to see the small red fox on his friends bed where the bushy haired witch was. “Yeah well a small fox.”

Blaise was staring at the two of them as if they had lost their minds. 

“Ok... right... a small fox. And why is it in our room?” He asked trying to keep his cool. 

“We found it.”  
“It followed us.”  
They answered at the same time. Theo coughed away a laugh. 

“We found it and then it followed us back.”  
He corrected. 

Blaise stuttered. “You found a wild animal and you thought hey you know where we should bring it. Our room! Found it you did. You didn’t have anyway to stop it from bringing it’s probably disease filled self in our room with it’s fleas and mud and filth..” his rant was cut off from the growling of the little fox. She was showing her teeth at the dark wizard while Theo was petting her. 

Draco set next to her and softly patted her head. “Blaise mate I think you made her mad. You should apologize.” 

The Italians eyebrows rose to his hairline.

“Apologize to an animal. Yeah I’ll get right on that. You know what. I’m going to go in there and take a shower and when I come out I expect this little petting zoo to be over with alright.”

And with that he stormed into the bathroom leaving a snickering pair of snakes behind. Once she heard the water turn on she turned back and joined them in their laugh before getting to her feet and getting her things back on. 

“That’s my clue to leave. We will be home soon Theo I’ll ask your dad then and we can work it out some way. Thanks for your help. I’ll see you all on the train.” 

=================================

She was packing her trunk by hand afraid to use her magic. Harry was waiting for her in the common room to walk her down to the carriages that would take her to the train. He was still miffed that he wasn’t allowed to leave the school but was trying to keep a friendly face for Hermione. 

“So how will you get to Australia anyways? And will you be there the whole break?” Harry asked as she handed her trunk over to him. 

“I’ll fly there, the muggle way of course. My flight isn’t for a few days so I’ll stay at my house until then. I’ll fly back after New Years. I’m hoping since I have a few days before I leave I will have time to drop in and see our ‘friend’ is there anything you need from home while I’m there?” She held his free hand while they walked. 

Harry just shook his head no while they walked. She was glad he would have the Weasleys with him at school. At least he wouldn’t be lonely. She was thankful that Dumbledore had told Harry to stay. Otherwise she would have had to stay at school  
Not knowing yet how she was going to explain her parents being gone to Australia for good and her real father living in her home. 

As they came up to the carriages Harry lifted her trunk and pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“Be safe and rest some Hermione. You’ve been going too hard the last few months. Enjoy a real vacation and try to catch me a kangaroo alright.” He laughed and she joined. 

She kissed his cheek and allowed Neville to sit next to her in the carriage. They both waved goodbye to Harry as they headed towards the Hogwarts express. 

===============================

She stepped into the public floos at the station and called out her address. In a split second she was spit out into the hearth at her home. She barely had time to step out and siphon the ash from her clothes when she was snagged up from the ground and spun around. 

She laughed as she took in the strong smell of earth and moss. A scent that would let her know who it was even if she didn’t feel the giant arms wrapped around her. 

“I take it you missed me Fen?” She laughed as they finally stopped spinning. 

“So much Mina. This place is boring without you. A bunch of stuck ups ya know.” He laughed as he leaned down and took a deep breath in. He pulled back and raised a brow at her in concern. 

“What’s wrong Mina, you smell different. Older even, and I don’t know there’s something else there too.” He asked sniffing in again. 

She giggled and swatted at his head to keep him from smelling her again. 

“I actually need to speak to my father about it. Come with me so I don’t have to repeat myself.” 

==========================

They were standing around outside after Hermione told them all what she was experiencing. Thomas Nott had come over with Theo and confirmed what Theo had said he saw. He explained it to the others as her magic is a full tub, that every time she goes to access it even though she should be taking it away volume, the process still caused ripples that made it spill over. 

They were outside because they were testing the theory that she could just burn off the excess magic, therefore being able to preform normal again. At her fathers nod she sent off a spell towards the fountain sending a incendio like before she let her self hold the spell for a minute before the fire was too large to continue. Then she switched to aguamenti letting a huge jet of water flow out to spur out the flames. 

After seeing that it did help but it didn’t lower it enough they encouraged her to try again. This time holding a shield charm around the fountains while the others cast destructive spells at it. Another 15 minutes was spent holding the spell before her shield finally broke and one of Rodolphus’ hexed broke through blowing up the fountain into a ball of flames. 

He cheered himself on for his feat as he switched to start putting out the flames. Hermione was stepping behind him when she looked over at Theo. 

“I do want to try one more thing though, tell me what you see now.”

She placed her hand on Rodolphus’ bare arm. In an instant it was like they locked into place. The small spray of water he was shooting turned into a powerful jet and he made a sound very close to a moan with the influx of power he was receiving. 

“Holy fuckkk..” he groaned as he continued casting until the flames were out. “What the hell just happened?” He asked turning towards her. 

Theo and his father both stared with raised brows and shocked expressions. 

“Well son,” Thomas said clearing his throat. “It Uh appeared she transferred her extra magic to you to use for yourself. And it worked to help settle her magic. Through just the physical touch alone she pushed it into your magic and your magic expelled it instantly. It was quite impressive to watch.”

Tom was checking Hermione over. “Did it hurt you at all? Do you feel ok now?”

She nodded. “I feel better than ok, I feel normal again. So I guess that’s the best way to do it then, transfer it to another to use.” She cast a series of simple spells to see they were all doing what they should do. 

They all seemed satisfied with their experiments and went back inside. After discussing their thoughts they were placing the blame of the influx of magic on the time turner. Fenrir had already said she smelled older than she was, and without embarrassing her or themselves they all noted her physical changes as well. They figured that her body was producing more magic than it normally did and that’s why she was experiencing an influx. However being what Lucius and Severus loved to describe as a “prophecy baby” they were unsure what type of magical ability she would grow to have. At fourteen she had more ability than most adults, it could very well just be that she would continue to grow more powerful as she aged. 

=================================

The loud knock at the door drew his attention. It was too late to be the maids and too early to be room service so he didn’t know what to expect. He crept to the door and looked through the peep hole only to be able to see the top of a very curly head of chestnut hair. 

He smiled broadly and threw the door open to meet the little witch. He opened his arms and was glad that she allowed herself to walk into them as he hugged her as a greeting. 

“Welcome back vixen!” He laughed as she made her way into his hotel room he called home. 

“It’s good to see you Sirius!” She said happily as she sat down on his bed. 

“I come bearing gifts!” She chirped as she pulled a box out of her cloak. 

He came over and took it looking the box over and playfully shaking it before opening it. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what laid inside. 

“Is this.. it’s my... how?” He choked out his voice thick with emotions. 

She watched as his fingers gently down the length of wood as if he was afraid it would break or disappear if he put too much pressure on it. 

“It was locked in the Black vault after your arrest. I had Narcissa Malfoy get it for me her last visit to gringotts. I know you want to come see Harry but I couldn’t have you not have a way to protect yourself.” She told him. 

He sat the box down on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug. Thanking her over and over. She pulled away enough to ruffle his hair. 

“So now that you have a wand. What do you say you glamour yourself and come with me to pick out a Christmas gift for that god son of yours. Apparently I know nothing about quality brooms.” She laughed as he peeked up at the mention of brooms. 

He finally grabbed his wand and laughed as the feeling of his magic flowed through him again. With a wave he transformed himself from the mysterious dark haired handsome man he was into a forgettable mousy blonde. 

He winked at her when she scrunched her nose in the abrupt change. 

“Don’t worry vixen I’ll be back to my handsome self soon.” 

She rolled her eyes and left from the room knowing that this healed Sirius Black was trouble. 

=================================


	28. Chapter 28:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Glad to be back and well again   
Enjoy the chapter remember I own nothing HP 
> 
> I’m thinking of doing a fan cast with the next chapter so you can see who I am picturing while I’m writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

================================

————————————————-

Hermione,

Sweet wonderful perfect Hermione, I do hope this letter finds you well. I also hope it’s finds you reminiscing about a time where maybe you did something silly or foolish and you wanted people to forget about it and forgive you instantly. 

Why lovely beautiful sister of my heart Hermione would I hope this letter found you in that mind set. Well... I have made a mistake. I have never claimed to be a smart man Mione so remember that as I explain and if you still can’t see it in your giant heart to forgive me, well let me know so I can move to America before you hex me, or treat me like Malfoy. 

I have been working on my American accent. “Howdy partner” and all that mess, but I’m terrible at it so please forgive me. 

Anyways, the error in my ways happened after I became the luckiest bloke at school when I opened your gift to me. I cannot believe you got me a new broom and knowing who helped you pick it out makes it mean even more to me. Being the amazing gift that it was meant it didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the house. One person in particular: Ron. 

He would not let it go that you bought the broom for me. Even though the chess set that you bought him was too much in my opinion considering how big of a wanker he has been to you this year, he still felt the need to mention that you bought me such an expensive and personal gift. After the 65th comment I had all I could take and I may have blurred out that we got each other personal gifts because our relationship is more personal that with anyone else. 

When I said this I meant our sibling bond, however Ron took it as we were dating and then spread it to anyone who would listen to him. I know I should have stopped him and clobbered him but I’m just so tired of dealing with his jealousy that I let it happen. 

Since this news has spread life has been a bit well.. odd. Ginny has ignored me and scoffed at me at every opportunity. I’ve gotten a lot of feed back for my apparent “score” of you as a girlfriend. Most falls under the praise category, because you sister dear are a quite the catch. However there had been some less than stellar remarks. A few Slytherin have asked me if I have a death wish? And I do not, so if I need to send a letter off to a bigger more magically inclined snake please let me know. 

Also if you wish we can have a big dramatic break up when you return to school, or we can stay together. You know for the kids. (Our future crazy haired children of course.) I’m only joking, we can do whatever you see as best. 

I also weirdly have been jinxed twice already by the Weasley twins. I haven’t decided if that had any sort of correlation to our fake romance or not, I figured I would mention it to you first before I asked them. 

I look forward to receiving your letter accepting my deepest heart felt apology soon. I hope you are having a wonderful holiday and are enjoying some much needed relaxation. 

Love you,  
Your very easy to forgive, small and sometimes frail brother,  
Harry

————————————————————

After reading the letter out loud Theo took a minute to compose himself after the loud guffaw of laughter they all expended. Even perfectly prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy let loose a small giggle. 

“You know sometimes I wonder if Potter isn’t really as dumb as he lets on.” Theo finally said. 

Hermione looked at him questioningly trying not to shift her head too much less the book she was balancing on it would slide. 

“I don’t think Harry is dumb so much as he oblivious. He spent the majority of his life being invisible, it’s a hard concept for him to grasp that people in our world actually pay attention to him and what he does or says.” She said with the involuntary need to take up for her friend. 

Theo shook his head while preparing to interrupt her. 

“No, I don’t mean to offend or imply that he is unintelligent. I’m simply stating I think he has grasped the concept that if he appears so, others won’t expect much from him. Or it will make it easier to get by with more. For example Mi, you are a bloody genius and that fact is widely known. Even those that have never met you personally or know of your roots have heard your name, they think you are some type of child prodigy.” He shushed her when she rolled her eyes and Mrs. Malfoy tutted at the action. 

“I’m just saying imagine if you got caught in the wrong, there is no way you could weasel your way out by pretending you didn’t know better. Potter on the other hand could do so. He would bat those green eyes behind his crooked glasses and people would feel sorry for the poor boy for not knowing any better. It’s a clever ruse I will give him that. But I believe in this situation he is playing into it again.” 

Draco nodded from his place on the settee nose still in his book. Narcissa sat back with a contemplating expression on her face. 

“You’re losing me Theo. Whatever you have to say just say it.” She said in a turn her ankles wobbling slightly. 

Theo sat down next to Draco roughly, bouncing the blonde in his seat causing him to glare at his dark haired friend. 

“You are a catch Mi. Everyone knows it. Supposedly muggle born or not I’ve explained to you before people will look past blood for power. You have been out preforming everyone at school since the moment you stepped off the platform. That hasn’t gone unnoticed. Then you add your letters being published last year in the prophet, besides yet again highlighting your intellectual prowess it also showed you can be sly and manipulative. Traits most pureblooded families love. Then of course the cherry on top is that your bloody gorgeous. Your looks are natural and it’s obvious that they will just get better with time. Unlike girls like Pansy or Daphne who might have been cute growing up but now they have unfortunate defining features and resort to over use of glamour charms. You just walk around the halls owning your look. I mean somehow you’ve made having bushy hair attractive. And look at Romilda Vane. You all have the same hair but hers doesn’t work for her. It’s just you.” He gestured to her with a smirk. 

“Well as much as I enjoy the confidence booster Theodore I am still confused of why this has anything to do with Harry’s pretend stupidity.” Hermione laughed as she blushed at his kind words. 

“He is saying that yours and Potters relationship as been speculated for years now. You all are connected at the hip, you publicly defend each other, you are not strangers to showing physical affection, and spend your holidays together. The only thing keeping the world from believing that you are an item or even betrothed is the constant assurance from the two of you that you are platonic and see each other as siblings. The first two years that worked for him because we were all kids. But now, the opposite sex has started to put him on their radar. He is after all the boy who lived. There are tons of people who would want the publicity of being linked to him. The girl weasel for example or your loud roommates. And the little I know from watching you lot is Potter doesn’t want to live in the spotlight. So he sees a chance to create a pseudo relationship with you. He knows he can get along with you and without Rowle and Dolohov around this year acting as your guard dogs he can play into your heart strings and get you to play along until he finds someone that he is actually into. And whomever that is will take it as a huge confidence booster that someone would leave YOU to be with them.” Draco lectured. Tired of waiting for Theo to get to the point. 

She went to take a seat and had to adjust her posture to do so without the book on her head sliding. Narcissa hummed with approval when she was fully seated. 

“So what I’m some kind of relationship fluffer for Harry then?” She asked. 

“Maybe. Or maybe he really is just daft and let the weasel run away with his thoughts.” Theo shrugged. 

=====================

Dobby popped in to tell them lunch was ready and they made their way into the dining room. Hermione had abandoned her book and was reaching down to undo her heels when Narcissa stopped her. She groaned at the instruction to leave them on as she wobbled her way down the stair case. A sight that brought grins to the faces of those waiting. 

“How were your lessons today Hermione?” Her father watched her with raised brows as she slowly made her way into the room to her seat. 

She shot him a glare and he hid his smile behind his mug. 

“I would assume fine. I didn’t break an ankle or my neck so that’s all I can boast about. I still do not see the point though. I have manners, I dress appropriately, I know how to behave my self in public. Why is it important that I learn to walk in heels? I look ridiculous in them, I’m too short I look like a toddler playing dress up.” She huffed and glared at those who were chuckling at her expense. 

Narcissa answered before her father had a chance to. 

“Hermione dear, we live in a world where appearances are important. It is not simply enough to be intelligent, but you must be able to command a room with your mere presence or you’ll never have opportunity to use said intelligence. Walking in heels, wearing lingerie, these types of things have been known to boost inner confidence. You have poor posture mainly because you always have your head in a book. Practice looking the world in the eyes and make others back down.” She spoke passionately and Hermione blushed. 

Narcissa Malfoy was the strong silent type. She wore the pretty dresses and had the perfectly fixed hair and make up but behind that she was a black. She was more powerful than she ever let on. Hermione would hate to see herself in the wrong side of her wand. She was formidable to say the least. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything about lingerie in that wonderfully delivered speech.” Tom shuddered jokingly. “But Narcissa is right as always dear, now tell me about the letter you received from Potter earlier that had you all in a tizzy.”

She went on the read aloud the letter making Draco and Theo laugh again at Harry’s pleading. Rodolphus laughed when he mentioned the death wish, and Snape was quick to add his two cents. 

“I believe he has a point there. If he would have attempted this last test I dare say he would have woken up in the medical bay. The boy is as big as a fool as his father was.” 

Hermione waved him off. “I honestly don’t care, if it keeps people like Pucey or Montague, or McClaggen away from me it’s all right with me.” 

Draco and Theo both groaned at the growing list of interested parties. Draco reached over and sympathetically patted her arm while his made a face of mock concern. 

“Well I don’t care either, as long as I’m not expected to ever wed you, I will sit back and smile at your wedding to whatever poor soul gets stuck with you.” He smirked. 

“Draco!” His Mother hissed while his father brought a hand up to his forehead in exasperation. They all cringed holding themselves tight seeing what the reaction to his words would be. 

To their surprise Hermione busted out laughing. One hand on her side the other covering the loud guffaws she couldn’t seem to control. She wiped at the tears escaping down her cheek. 

“Merlin, can you imagine? It would be as if I was being punished daily. We wouldn’t make it through the engagement without trying to kill each other, and given how you could never beat me in a duel the Malfoy line would die out.” She laughed while trying to look sad.

“Oi I could do best you in a duel, we haven’t faced off since first year. I’ve gotten loads better.” He huffed. 

“As have I.” She retorted. 

The two of them having forgotten the others around them who were seeming to scheme for them. 

“Well let’s see it then.” Rodolphus said causing two pairs of eyes to shoot towards him. “If you all really want to know there’s only one way to find out. Duel it out. We can go to the ballroom now.”

“Excellent idea Roddy.” Hermione said gracing him with a beaming smile while standing confidently from the table. 

Draco stood a little less confident. “Yes uncle, how blessed we are to have your input.” 

He held his arm out to escort Hermione to the ballroom. She took it still smiling that sugar sweet smile they all knew to mean trouble. 

“Let’s make it interesting. If I win, you have to bathe and put Crookshanks into his carrier before we return to school.” She patted his arm. 

He groaned. “Ugh fine and if I win no more muggle music during the break. No Christmas tunes, none of that horrible mess you’ve been playing the last week. Just silence.” He raised a brow as she nodded her approval. 

They were about to turn the corner when a voice called out behind them. 

“Oh Hermione dear,” Narcissas voice carried over. “Leave the heels on.”

=================================

She walked out from the floo still humming the Queen song she had been listening to, and looked around the pub for her friend. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw him and noticed that even with the glamour he knew it was her. 

“Hey.” She said coming up and giving him a quick hug. 

He squeezed her before holding her back at arms length taking in her appearance. 

“Salazar, how can you look so different and yet the same?” He smirked. 

She tossed the long straightened black hair over her shoulder. “It’s amazing how big a difference a new hair do can make.”

They were walking to a table when the next person came out of the floo and leaned down to whisper in her ear before disappearing into the crowd. A feat a man his side shouldn’t be able to accomplish yet he did it with ease. 

Antonin has taken a step back when the man approached his hand gripping his wand only to watch on in confusion when the small with smiled at the brute and rolled her eyes at whatever he was saying to her. She laughed her light giggle when she pushed him away towards the crowd. 

“Ugh sorry about that. Fenrir can be incorrigible sometimes. He takes it upon himself to be my personal body guard sometimes.” She said as she took a seat across from him looking into his big green eyes. 

“You are on first name terms with a werewolf now?” He asked her brow raised in concern. 

She rolled her eyes picking up the menu. “I’m on first name basis with Fenrir. He is only a wolf one day out of the month, the rest of the time he’s just a big softie. Plus wether or not we became friends he was going to follow me around anyways. I figured this way is better and easier.” She shrugged. 

The pair sat at the table and ate lunch both filling each other in on what had happened since they spoke last. Antonin was deep in a conversation about a curse he was working on. His face lit up with his enthusiasm about the subject and she found herself getting tiny butterflies when she looked at him. 

“That is an amazing concept Dolly! I mean the applications of that would be phenomenal, I mean completely draining the magic from an item would make your job so much easier.” She grabbed his hand from across the table. “Merlin what if it could be adapted to be used on a person.” Her eyes widened. “Perhaps we should keep it between the two of us until you work out the kinks. I would hate for that idea to fall in the wrong hands.”

He nodded thoughtfully at her so deep in his thoughts about how to adapt the spell that he didn’t notice he was still gripping her small hand. 

“Hey have you heard from Thorfinn lately?” She asked breaking him out of his trance. 

He shook his head while answering. “Not really. I know he has been in training at the Russian reserve. He said he gets to choose which one he’ll be stationed at after training. I imagine he is busy. Have you?” He asked.

She shook her head no. “Not since my birthday. I saw him the day we went back to school on the platform, and he sent me a letter and gift for my birthday but it’s been silence since then. Not sure if I made him mad or not, so I’m kind of glad to hear he hasn’t had that much time to write to you. I mean you are his best friend, I figured he may eventually forget about me, I just didn’t realize it would be this soon.” She gave a small pout. 

He tapped he chin with his fingers to make her suck in her bottom lip. 

“Uh uh. None of that malyshka. No one is forgetting about you. Ever. I promise.”

She rewarded him with a true smile and they went back to discussing the many curses Antonin had already seen so far as a junior curse breaker. They were still deep in conversation as he dropped her off at a law office on the plush end of the alley. He kissed her forehead and wished her luck promising to write to her before the new year. 

She walked into the beautifully decorated office and took a deep breath. Once the receptionist opened the door to the office she dropped the glamour and introduced herself to the man. 

“Hello Sir, my name is Hermione Granger. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me today.” She gave a deep curtsy, one that had been perfected thanks to Narcissa Malfoys help. 

He stood and took her hand bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss. His bright blue eyes twinkling against his tan skin just like his sons. 

“Ah yes Ms. Granger it is a pleasure to meet you please have a seat so we can speak. I must admit your letter had me quite curious. It’s not often I receive letters that come with their own letters of recommendation. Especially not from families such as the Malfoys, Notts and Lestranges. I find my self quite intrigued at what you have for me today.” He smiled brightly at her his dimples the only thing not passed down to his son. 

She smiled back at him sweetly handing him the large file she had made up. 

“Of course Mr. Pucey. Here is everything you need to prove Sirius Black is innocent.”


	29. Chapter 29:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related   
And by this point it’s old news this is AU so most characters act at least a bit OOC   
Just a reminder lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I suggested I may do a fan casting which I have started on, I will repost every so often with any new characters I may introduce 
> 
> Some characters are still our favorite movie casted celebrities, such as: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Snape, Lucius, Narcissa.
> 
> Voldemort: Mat Bomer  
Fenrir: Jason Momoa  
Theo Nott: Dylan O’Brien   
Thorfinn Rowle: Chris Hemsworth  
Antonin Dolohov: Sebastian Stan  
Rodolphus Lestrange: Jamie Doran  
Sirius Black: Jared Leto  
Remus Lupin: Cheyenne Jackson
> 
> These are just who I picture. I am putting together a Pinterest board that I will share the link to once it’s complete. I’ll try to put it in order of chapters.
> 
> Thanks for your all’s support!

===============================

Evan Pucey fancied himself an important man. He always did well in school while keeping a very healthy social life. He was proud of his newt scores and his successful law office was proof of that. He handled cases from the most important wizarding families that graced the continent. Because of this social standing he was able to be very prejudice in which cases he even browsed. 

When he received a letter from a Ms. Hermione Granger he almost threw it in the bin. The name sounded vaguely familiar but he knew it wasn’t any sacred 28 or high level ministry name. He had emptied the envelope to toss it when he noticed the 3 additional missives inside. Each wax sealed with the family crest of three very important wizarding families. Breaking each seal he took in the words of recommendation of the young witch. Each family offering their undying support of the girl. He could not deny being exceptionally curious. 

He asked a half blooded assistant if his to run some back ground on the witch. To his surprise the name was instantly recognized by his assistant. She referred him to the old prophet articles that mentioned the young witch often. He finally understood why the name sounded familiar. He had read the articles of last year thoroughly wondering if any party would take legal action against the school or Dumbledore. Assuming that’s what she was after he let his assistant set up an appointment with the girl. 

To say he was surprised by the small witch who showed up in his office would be an understatement. She appeared to have impeccable manners and she came dressed like any respectable pure blood teen would. Looking over the file she handed him he tried to see more of what made up Hermione Granger. She was reading over a book while she left him to read the file, her legs were perfectly crossed at the ankle and even though she was reading her posture was impeccable. He had watched her silently drop a glamour when she entered the office so he knew she was magically talented as well. 

The file itself was some of the most impressive research he had ever seen. He had thought about going ahead and offering her a position at his office after NEWTS if she was interested. He basically had nothing to do except present the case itself to the wizengot. This would be the case of the decade for sure and she had handed it right to him. He couldn’t believe his luck. When she put her book away and watched him going over the last few pages he looked up and met her eyes. The large nearly copper eyes sparkled with hope as he smiled at her. 

If he needed anything else to know he made the right decision taking this case, before she left she very calmly turned to him and said:

“When you get an approval to take this to the wizengot let me know the date and I will have Pettigrew delivered to you. He is an unregistered animagus I’m sure a small demonstration at court will be the proverbial nail in the coffin.” 

There was something about her calm demeanor and even voice as she told him this that gave him chills. He wished her a good evening and mentally noted to question his son about the shocking witch when he got home. 

================================

She bit her lip to hold back the laugh that was trying to break free as they made their way out from the floo. 

“You know Fen I’m perfectly capable of being here by myself.” She smirked as he carried her chest through the crowded station. 

He just grumbled as people jumped out of the way of the large man who walked with such purpose. 

“Aye, and I am perfectly capable of making sure you get on the train safely.” He raised a brow in challenge as he led them to the train and put her chest in the storage compartment and held Crookshanks cage up, as the cat hissed at him. 

“I won’t deny I am glad to see you go you little menace.” He sneered at the cat as he placed him on the train. 

“Oh hush, he’s just in a foul mood because of Malfoy. They had quite the tiff trying to get into his carrier today. It seems ever since he had to give him a bath he doesn’t trust him or like him at all.” She giggled as she cooed goodbye to the orange cat. 

Once she turned around she was enveloped into big strong arms. The hug was bone crushing but she didn’t mind. She too wasn’t looking forward to going back to school, having been so comfortable at home for the holidays, and now it would be months before she saw anyone again. 

“I’ll miss you too Fen.” She laughed into his chest as she returned the squeeze. 

He stepped back and ruffled her hair. 

“Just be careful Mani. I’m a letter away if you need me.” He gave her one last wolffish smile and turned around to cut back through the crowd disappearing easily into the fold. 

=================================

As the train pulled into the station she took a deep breath ready to get the rest of the year over with. She had final plans to perfect and not too much time to do them. She waited for the train to clear out before stepping off into the platform. 

Waiting down the platform with a lighted wand to show the underclass men where to go was Professor Lupin. He smiled friendly at her as she approached. She was returning the smile when someone bolted from behind him and snatched her into a hug spinning her around. 

“Harry put me down!” She laughed as the messy head of her best friend finally sat her down next to their professor. 

Neither noticed as the wind blew and the two embraced that a scent that was embedded on Hermiones clothes drifted to their Professor and for a split second his eyes flashed gold. The man was watching the two more closely now, especially the small witch that had wormed her way in to one of his favorite students. Why would the girl smell of wolf, and why is it a familiar smelling wolf at that, and even another animal scent was present. He would have to keep a closer eye on the girl it seemed like she had more secrets that she let on. 

=================================

Honestly she was surprised by how much easier it was to pull Harry away from the crowd when the school was under the impression they were dating. 

Still not trusting that they wouldn’t be eavesdropped on she led Harry to the room of requirements and pulled him in. 

Once she took her spot next to him on the couch she explained part of her plan. 

“I think it’s time you meet Sirius. I saw him over break and he is so much healthier than the last time I saw him and mentally I believe he is ready to see you.” She smiled at Harry. 

“I showed him some photos of you so he could prepare himself. Because as you have heard you are your fathers twin, and I was worried it may trigger some memories for him if he didn’t know ahead of time about the resemblance.”

Harry nodded as she spoke. A smile on his face but a knot in his stomach. He was finally going to meet his god father and hear his side of the story himself. Part of him was afraid the man was lying and this was a long con to get him alone and kill him. But when he looked into Hermiones eyes he knew that couldn’t be true. Those big brown eyes were nothing but intelligent, there was no way anyone would be able to put anything that serious past her. 

So once he got past that he was able to focus on the part of him that was afraid Sirius may not like him. Sure he was his god father and his parents friend, but familiar loyalty does not a friendship make. What if when he finally met Harry, Sirius decided he didn’t want anything to do with him. That would be heart breaking to be so close to a family only to be rejected. 

“What if he doesn’t like me Mione? What if after he meets me he decides he doesn’t want to be around me?” His voice wavered a little as he addressed her. 

He watched as her face contorted into a pinched expression and then a deep scowl. 

“Harry James Potter, what is there not to like about you? Sirius will love you, I have told him enough about you to know. I have watched his face light up when I speak of you. There’s no doubt in my mind that you all will hit it off. But I will tell you if he doesn’t well then that’s his loss. We will go on as we have before. You and me. A family. If he wants to be a part of it that’s fine there’s plenty of room but if he doesn’t well we don’t need him.” She was gripping his hand tight enough tight enough where the skin was white. She had such a determined look in his face that he couldn’t help but agree with her.

“You’re right Mione. Of course you are.” He said as he pulled her in for a hug. 

“You know for my girlfriend you feel an awful lot like my sister when I hug you.” He joked into her unruly curls. 

She pulled back just enough to shove him. “Shut up Potter. If it didn’t work into my plans to be dating you I would have dumped your arse the first night back!” 

Harry gasped and held his hand up to his heart in mock hurt. 

“So speaking of our relationship. I think Valentines day will give us the perfect cover to sneak away to meet Sirius...”   
Hermione started to explain her plan which had Harry nodding along in agreement. The countdown was on. It was a month until he would meet his god father. 

================================

They were all sitting at lunch when the owls came in. To Hermiones surprise a package was dropped off in front of her. She pulled off the paper to see the book treasure island. Her brows creased for a second until she picked it up and she could feel the familiar magic running through it. 

‘Ah’ she thought. ‘Must be glamoured then.’ 

She opened up the small bite attached and smiled as she read over the words. 

——————————————————-  
I figured you may need a chance to escape your self soon, maybe you could find some release with this. Let me know if it helps.   
Love, Dad  
——————————————————-

She flipped open the book and allowed herself to see through the glamour. The book was on mental projecting, and she couldn’t help but be intrigued. They had spent the break trying to think of another way to help release her built up magic, but didn’t come up with anything for certain. Even with the break from the time turner she still felt her magic growing unstable as her days at home passed by. 

The first time her father offered a hand as he directed the magic through him. Just like with Rodolphus it forced out a powerful spell that left them both tingling with the residual power. When she tried again the night before she went back to school Fenrir offered to try. When he went to cast a simple spell there was so much magic flowing through him that it forced into a partial transformation. He had growled out a low moan as he shifted and then shifted back in front of them. Staring up at her with wide eyes as he described it as the least painful transformation he had ever experienced. 

The truth was it was all still a mystery. They would continue to research it while she was away but both Theo and Draco had offered to be there for her if she found she needed to release some of the tension. 

She eagerly dug into the book ignoring the conversations around her that no doubt related only to quidditch. She was only broken from her reading when Harry tossed a piece of roll at her causing her to scowl up at him. 

“Earth to Hermione!” He laughed. “I’ve only been trying to get your attention for minutes now. What are you reading?” He looked at the book in her hands and she adjusted it to show the front. 

“Treasure island. My father sent it to me today. I mentioned it over hols so he had a copy sent over.” She smiled readjusting her eyes back down to her book. 

“All that money and they just send you a book about treasure. Wow, what a waste.” The cruel comment made by Ron made her roll her eyes and she heard a few groans around her. 

Apparently everyone else was growing as tired as she was at his constant ribbing. Especially when she never did anything to cause his ire to be on her. She stood up. 

“And on that note I think I’ll head to class. I’ll see you there later Harry. Bye guys.” She bid farewell to her classmates as she walked out of the hall. 

===============================

She didn’t make it far before she was called after by matching voices. She smirked as she slowed down and let the twins catch up to her. 

“Gorgeous! Here we got something for you!” Healthy called gleefully as he held out a small candy. 

She eyed it skeptically and then mirrored the expression at both of the twins. Fred smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“Cmon Granger, you know we would never do any thing to harm you. We value our bollocks too much for that.” The cheeky red head winked playfully at her. 

Taking a deep breath she took the candy and popped it in her mouth. They both watched her with bated breath as nothing changed. 

She raised a brow in question?

“Ok so what was supposed to happen?” She asked them. 

They both looked her up and down with a curious look in their faces. 

“Well it’s supposed to remove all glamours, modifications, and also remove lingering effects of love potions. We are hoping to improve it to include poly juice but I’m not sure if we will be able to. So I guess now to test that it works..... how do you feel about Potter?” Fred spoke for the duo. 

“What how do I feel about Harry? What’s that got to do with anything? I mean I love the boy like a brother, I think his hair is absolutely ridiculous. He is a fair flier, thank goodness because he is obsessed with all things quidditch. He is a bit clingy at times, he falls asleep at the movie theater which drives me insane.... I mean what else? What’s going on?” She had her hands on her hips eyeing the two boys. 

They both grinned wiping their foreheads dramatically. “Well that’s good we thought he may have used a love potion on you. We didn’t know why you would agree to date him, we were worried about you.” George said. 

“Right I mean if you were going to go for anyone in Gryffindor finally it would be one of us right?” Fred added. 

She rolled her eyes at them. 

“Honestly you two. Of all things to think. There is no way Harry Potter could brew amortentia. He can’t even brew a spot removal potion and you think he’s jumped up to newt levels over night.” She scoffed. 

“Your brother started the rumor of Harry and I dating. We are just going along with it to keep everyone off our backs for a while. It’s easier this way and your brother hates it which works for us.” She winked at them and they gave her their best devilish smile. 

“But for making me go through this I would like a Few of those candies please. And send me a copy of your notes on it. I’ll see what I can do to add to it. But brilliant magic boys. Too bad I don’t have any glamours on.” She smiled at them. 

“Of course love, here take these.” Fred handed her a pocket worth of the treat. 

===============================

She got to lunch early the next day placing the candies exactly where she wanted them to be.   
She was halfway through her tomato soup when the first shrill scream echoed across the hall. 

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were holding their hands to their faces as they raced out of the hall. Not two minutes later a scream at her own table had Lavender Brown looking into a pocket mirror in fright. Her normally perfectly styled hair and make up had vanished leaving a very plain and blemish filled face and stringy hair. It wasn’t long before more and more girls were sprinting from the hall covering their faces. 

Hermione looked at the twins who were grinning from ear to ear at her. She tipped her glass of pumpkin juice at them. 

“Brilliant piece of magic boys.” 

================================


	30. Chapter 30:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes I cannot believe we are already on chapter 30! It’s insane! I have about 3 more chapters of third year to go, I will tell you I cannot wait for that to be through. Like I said before I originally planned to start this at fourth year but talked myself into starting from the beginning. 
> 
> As always I own nothing HP.  
Enjoy!

===============================

“Naw I’m telling ya, weirdest bloody thing I’ve ever witnessed. Draco Malfoy humming a bloody Queen song in potions. I wish I had a pensieve to share it with you all.” Dean Thomas was excitedly telling a story to all who would listen in the great hall. 

Hermione hid her smile while the others called his story bollocks. After all the great and mighty pureblood would have never heard of the band, let alone know them enough to hum their songs. Perhaps she played that album one too many times over the break. 

“Cmon Harry, we better get a move on.” She stood garnering Harry’s attention next to her as she picked away her things. 

A few eyes at their table shot to them. Harry just joined her shoving the last of his things away quickly while looking excited. 

“Oi where are you two love birds running off to?” Seamus asked them wiggling his brows. 

“We are going for a walk around the lake and a picnic for valentines since Harry can’t leave the grounds.” Hermione answered for the two of them. 

“A picnic and a walk. It’s February you’ll bloody freeze.” Ron loudly complained. 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s the most amazing thing Ron, Harry and I, Well it turns out.... we have magic!” She sarcastically whispered. 

The table broke out into chuckles as Ron’s ears reddened as he waved them on. 

She took Harry’s hand and walked towards the grounds. Crookshanks following a step behind them. They crossed over the hill and walked down towards the whomping willow. Harry kept his head on a swivel making sure they weren’t being followed and thankfully they weren’t. Still he had the cloak in his bag and Hermione had visited the twins earlier to borrow the map for the evening. They more than willingly gave it up after her use of their pranks in the great hall. Their sales had been up since then and they owed her for it. 

“Crooks a hand please.” She called out to the cat when they were close to the tree. Not wanting to get any closer and risk being thumped by the tree the pair stood and watched as the half kneazle climbed over the roots and pressed a paw into the base of the tree temporarily immobilizing it. 

“That’s a clever cat.” Harry laughed as he took Hermiones hand and they ducked into a small opening hidden in the trees roots. 

Hermione chuckled. “I told you he was Harry. He is as smart as he is beautiful.” She said and the two of them laughed. 

The laughter was doing it’s job to relieve some of the tension that was weighing them down. Both were nervous for their own reasons, but were going to do this together regardless. 

They climbed up and opened up a hatch that led them into a run down living room, covered with dust and broken furniture. 

“What is this place?” Harry asked nose turned up at the cobwebs he accidentally backed into. 

“This is the shrieking shack. It’s rumored to be the most haunted building in the area but it’s just a bunch of codswallop. If you look close you can see scratch marks in the floor and walls. Someone must use this to transform on the full moons, and the sounds from that must have made people believe it to be haunted.” She explained leading them to a different room. 

“You know sometimes I think you know too much. You’re brilliant don’t get me wrong, but like evil genius brilliant. Is that why your hair is so big, it’s just filled with knowledge.” He joked and she swatted at him. 

“Harry Potter unless you want to haunt this place for real you won’t make fun of my hair again. As if you could even speak, every single day you walk around with that hot mess attached to your head, its like your head got stuck in a blender.” She laughed and he joined. 

“If it’s any consolation your fathers was even worse. No amount of product could get it to sit down.” His gravely voice caught them both by surprise and they spun around to see him lounging on a chair near the hearth. 

“Merlin Sirius! You scared us!” She exclaimed as she crossed the room to him with open arms. He stood up and took her into his arms lifting her and giving her a quick spin. 

“Ah my little vixen I have missed you! Godric girl did you get even shorter?” He joked as he let her down. 

She shoved him away playfully and rolled her eyes. “You git. Sirius Black it is my upmost pleasure to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, this is your god father, Sirius.” She introduces the two and stood back as they nervously approached each other. 

To her relief Harry stuck out a hand to Sirius that he gladly took. She smiled as they both let out a nervous breath, both exclaiming how nervous they had been up to this moment. She let them know she would give them a few minutes to get to know each other alone and went to leave the door. 

“What will you be doing Mione? I don’t want you to be sitting out there bored.” Harry asked. 

She reached in her bag and pulled out a book. 

“Oh I won’t be bored I brought a book!” She waved it at them. 

Sirius laughed. “Of course you did.” 

She shut the door behind her letting the two laughing men have their privacy. 

=================================

When she returned to the room she was glad to see the two of them sitting next to each other on the old couch. They both were laughing but had the tear track marks and red eyes that proved there had been more than a few tears shared between the two. When Harry saw her enter the room he stood and walked over to her pulling her into a tight embrace. 

“Oh Mione. I honestly cannot thank you enough for all you have done. Sirius and I both think you are mental for taking all of this on but we owe you so so much. You are amazing sister.” He kissed her cheek in rapid succession. 

She pulled out of his arms making a show of wiping off the slobbery kisses with a grimace. But couldn’t hold in the small smile that broke free. 

“Well once you are a free man Sirius you can both make it up to me. I can be paid in sugar quills, pumpkin ice cream, and back massages.” She ticked off on her fingers as she walked over to have a seat. 

“I’ll get you a life time supply of each if you can really get me off. As in prove me innocent. But well I mean......” he wiggled his brows and Hermione whacked the back of his head. 

“Grow up.” She scolded him but he just snatched her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“Never!” He laughed. “But really what are the chances I can come out of hiding soon?” He asked her. 

She looked between the two men and smiled. They both looked so hopeful it warmed her heart. This was a great idea of hers, Harry would follow Sirius and if Sirius wasn’t a Dumbledore fan then that was the best for them all. 

“Honestly I’d say 95% that you’ll be in your own home by summer, maybe even before. I have Evan Pucey presenting your case to the wizengot. He is using the statement that since you were innocent before and were framed that it is safer for you to remain hidden until the date of your trial. So it won’t be held against you that you are technically still an escapee.” She explained. 

“As soon as he gets us a date I’ll let you know and Harry and I will be there for you. We have an ace up our sleeve or so they say, there will be no way they can charge you with anything. And Pucey is supposedly the best, so he will be able to press that you can’t be charged with escaping a prison you should have never been imprisoned in, and even if they could then it would be time served. Same as if they try to charge you for being a unregistered animagus. Our story is you learned right before you were arrested as an extra precaution in the war, and you never had a chance to register. No one would believe a teenager could become an animagus so that works for you.” She winked at his knowing expression. 

“And if the worst case scenario something goes terribly terribly wrong and they try to send you back, well.... I’ll burn down the ministry to help you escape.” She shrugged. 

She looked up to the wide eyes of Harry and Sirius. 

“You know, you’re amazing, but you can be mighty scary sometimes.” Sirius said with a smirk. 

“Mate you have NO idea...” Harry laughed beside him patting him in the back. 

================================

He had drug himself down the narrow corridor feeling the heavy weight on his shoulders. He could never deny that this job was a blessing. He never thought he would be considered for a teaching position but now here he was going through the motions daily. 

And monthly he went through these motions. He drank the horrible potion Snape provided him with. He brought himself to the shack for the moon and when he awoke he would slink back into the castle to his room where he would spend the next day recovering. The same thing month by month with no change. 

That was why when he arrived in the shack he felt his hackles rise. There were new smells here. And while they hadn’t been here before they were familiar. 

Harry’s he could easily pick up. They spent the winter holiday together nearly every day working on his patronus, the smell of his cedar soap and broom polish were easy to distinguish. 

Then on the air he caught the scent of Hermione. She would stop by after classes quite often, a fact he was pleased with. She was a bright girl who excelled in his classes and was always seeking out more. She reminded him of Harry’s mother in some ways and it was comforting. She had a pleasant scent of warm vanilla and citrus that seemed to cling to a room when she left it. As well as the telling scent of books and parchment that never seemed to fade. Recently he began to notice another smell, an animalistic one he couldn’t explain so he assumed it was due to her familiar. 

The third scent made his eyes flash gold. This was a scent he was familiar with for so long but hadn’t caught wind of it in years. The smell of leather and fire whiskey mixed with a healthy dose of canine wasn’t one he would ever forget. So now as the moon raised and he fell to his knees with the change, his last thought was ‘what in the hell was Harry and Hermione doing in here with Sirius Black?’

=================================


	31. Chapter 31:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP
> 
> Shorter chapter but needed to separate for the bigger ones coming next. The next two after this have quite a bit happening in them

================================  
She was goading herself and she knew it but she didn’t seem to be able to stop. She paced back and forth at her desk. 

‘You are a Gryffindor for crying out loud where is your courage!’ She stopped to think then turned back to pace the other way. 

‘But I’m not really. I should have been. Slytherin and therefore self preservation is embedded into my DNA.’ 

After another round of back and forth she sighed loudly and threw herself into her chair with a groan. She gripped the quill and quickly wrote out a missive that adhered to both houses of her personality. 

———————————————————

Thorfinn Rowle, 

Since I did not receive a response to my last letter I am left to believe you have unfortunately been eaten by a rogue dragon. What a shame, but ‘tis the life of the reserve I’d assume... (since no one will write me about it.)  
If this is your ghost form reading this please accept my deepest apologies for your untimely demise. If this is your corporal form reading this and you just haven’t written me back well, that’s depressing. So I’m not sure which one I hope it is. 

XX  
Hermione

——————————————————-

She tied the missive off to the leg of the owl before she could change her mind and watched as it disappeared into the sky. Trying to bury her bad mood she hoped no one challenged her today. 

=================================

“I want to thank you all again for being patient when Professor Snape covered for me last class. I do have your essays graded, I know it isn’t normal for a substitute teacher to assign such an intensive piece of homework but, well...” Professor Lupin let his words drift off as his eye brows rose and he shrugged his shoulders. He left the comment ‘Snape is not normal’ unsaid but by the small snickers he heard he knew it didn’t go unnoticed. 

He laid out the essays on the desk face down in front of each student as he got to them. He was turning around to pack away his things as a voice called out to his attention. 

“Professor how come Hermione didn’t get anything back?” Ron Weasley asked from the other side of Harry. He was looking at the empty table in front of the small witch oddly. 

Before he could answer that it wasn’t his business the witch in question answered for him. 

“It’s because I didn’t turn one in Ronald.” She stated it so plainly as if it was normal and not a big deal but that was not how it was received. 

More than a few gasp were heard, there was even a handful of books dropped. The Slytherins were looking at her as if she was possessed, the other houses looked on in shock, expecting her to keel over from shame. 

“Mione, you didn’t do the essay?” Harry whispered looking at his best friend and pretend girlfriend in worry. 

“Are you ill or something?” Ron asked reaching across Harry to feel her forehead with the back of his hand which she quickly pushed away. 

“I feel fine, and no Harry I didn’t do it. Professor Snape asked us to do a 12 inch parchment of what we learned about Werewolves from the assigned reading. I didn’t learn anything about werewolves from said reading, in fact so much of it was false information anyway that I’m sure the majority of each of your essays are filled with utter rubbish.” She challenged. 

“These are ministry assigned books Granger. Do you think you know more than the ministry?” The stuck up nasally sound of Pansy Parkinson called out across the room. She looked so smug with her statement that Hermione could only roll her eyes. 

“Parkinson this may be a hard concept for you to grasp so I’ll speak slowly and use small words..” she started turning in her chair to face the girl. 

“How many werewolves do you think are employed currently by the ministry of magic?” She raised a brow but continued before anyone could answer. “Zero. So then it’s safe to say that of the Zero employed there are none involved in the writing of or assigning textbooks to students. So then you can easy grasp that no werewolf had anything to do with what information is given out to be taught about them. Who writes them then? The ministry, who if you were paying attention have made laws that bar any werewolf from holding employment with them. That’s called blatant prejudice and it’s revolting that it’s still an issue we deal with in this day and age.” She groaned stepping down from her imaginary soap box. 

She glanced around the room to see some faces that looked like they were just now aware of the fact she spat, some looked bored and one at the front of the room looked a nice mixture between intrigued and surprised. 

“So you took a zero instead of writing a paper? That makes no sense, I mean the book was spot on. The moon comes up they grow fur and change into a beast, they are insatiable and they kill people only to go back to normal in the morning.” Greg Goyle said from the back making Hermione cringe and grip her wand. 

“I think it’s funny how quick we are to label others as monsters. They grow hair, and get grumpy for a few days. That sounds a lot like puberty to me. And as fast as being insatiable, which by the way five points to Slytherin for you even knowing that word let alone using it correctly. Well I have seen you and Crabbe eat in the hall and believe me it I’ve seen wild animals with better table manners.” She sneered and it wasn’t a surprise that the reddening face of Goyle got to his feet wand raised. 

Draco told him with a low voice to sit down before he embarrassed himself and he did so slowly while still glaring at the little witch. 

“Mr. Goyle if it makes more sense for you I will explain that even though Ms. Granger did not do the assigned essay she did turn in an essay of her own. She wrote what was wrong with the reading and an in depth description of past prejudice in the ministry. I didn’t give it back to her today because it was three scrolls long and I haven’t had the time to finish it yet.”  
Professor Lupin tried to cool the tensions. 

Once he spoke it was like a flip was switched. Ah that made more sense. That was the Hermione they all knew. The mourners were constant until the others loaded their bags and filed out of the classroom. 

“Ms. Granger a minute if you would.” 

===============================

She smiled as she sat down at the front table. Her warm vanilla scent filling the room. Her big cinnamon eyes looked on him in such kindness that he felt a twinge if guilt for asking her to stay behind. 

“I am sorry professor for losing my cool earlier. My parents say I spend much too much time on my soap boxes but I can’t help it.” She gave a shy smile then sat up straighter. “Oh I’m sorry soap box is a muggle expression, it means..” she started but he cut her off. 

“I know what it means Hermione, my mother was a muggle-born witch. So I am comfortable in both worlds.” He smiled at her warmly. 

“I just kept you behind to ask a few questions, for starters what do you plan on doing after you graduate. It’s clear to most of us professors that you are the brightest witch to come through Hogwarts in many years.” She blushed at the compliment. 

“I’m not sure sir. I have been thinking about it more, and while I would love to work for the ministry to help update some of its absurd laws and practices, I also have a friend who is a curse breaker and every time he speaks about his job it seems more and more interesting. That’s why I haven’t narrowed down any classes yet. I’m still on the fence I suppose.” 

He nodded and looked her over again. She was such a contradiction, she was so small in stature, yet her personality was so big it made you forget. She commanded attention when she spoke and wasn’t afraid to fight for it. He remembered how hard it was for Lily to be taken seriously because of her blood status and felt the stirring of pride in his chest that Hermione was able to achieve it much sooner. It may also help that she didn’t have the four marauders chasing after her. Hermione had Harry though, and from what he saw he was just as much as a handful as his father was if not more. 

“I just wanted to warn you ahead of time that although it’s very noble if you, your views on werewolves and other magical beings won’t get you much favor with the ministry. Especially if you make it a point to air your grievances about the ministry aloud like you did today. I don’t want you to paint a target on your back already.” He warned her and she nodded in understanding. 

“Thank you sir for the warning. I do hope you won’t be offended if I don’t follow it. You see if I know there is a problem and I will do everything in my power to fix it, it’s a curse really.” She shrugged and he chuckled. 

“I’ve one more question Hermione if you don’t mind.” He sat forward a little more seriously and looked her in the eyes. She nodded silently for him to proceed.

“Why were you and Harry in the shrieking shack?” 

She stared at him for a second and allowed her self to blush the deepest color pink she could manage. 

“Well, um sir.... as you know Harry has been banned from leaving the grounds but we found a secret passageway that led to the shack. He’s been going a little stir crazy, So for Valentine’s Day we snuck off and had a picnic up there. We didn’t stay long because my familiar kept acting strange like she smelled something or someone so we hurried back to school so we wouldn’t get caught. I am very sorry sir, I know it’s against the rules and was irresponsible.” She hung her head a bit, her curls flopping over her shoulder covering part of her face. 

Lupin sat back and sighed with relief. He didn’t know what he was expecting but this made much more sense. 

“It’s fine, your secret is safe with me. It’s just that with Sirius Black on the loose it’s not very safe for Harry to be away from school, I don’t want either of you to be in danger.” He told her with a pat to her hand. 

She nodded slowly and stood up to gather her things. “Of course Professor. It won’t happen again.” 

As she turned to walk towards the door she stopped and turned around to face him one last time. 

“It’s odd isn’t Professor. To think Sirius Black would risk his freedom to come after Harry at the place he is the most protective. It doesn’t make sense. Sort of like how someone who defied their family since they were eleven would all of a sudden turn on their best friends.” She shrugged and turned and left the room before he could respond. 

=================================

She spent days watching the post. Her heart falling a little each time she didn’t receive a return letter. She stopped watching the owls knowing it would only upset her further. So when during the post two letters dropped into her plate she was pleasantly surprised. 

The two envelopes couldn’t be more different. One was a very posh heavy black parchment. The other was plain and a little stained as if it came from further away. She picked it up and smiled at the earthy smokey scent of it. 

————————————————————

Princess,

Sadly this is my ghost writing to you, the real Thorfinn Rowle was eaten by a Welsh Green. It was tragic, the funeral was even worse since I always figured you would be the one to dramatically throw your self on my tomb. But, alas you weren’t there. Banned from attendance for the very reason that my death was all your fault. 

You see I was very distracted by the horrifying news that you were currently dating Mr. Potter. The same Mr. Potter I clearly remember telling you to stay away from at the beginning of the year... So you can imagine my confusion. 

I would be a furious raging ghost if it wasn’t for the fact that my dear brother has informed me that aside from your wonderful act of punching the Malfoy brat at the beginning of the year you have been quiet and well behaved. If the price of that is to be dating that wanker I suppose I can let it slide... for now. 

Stay out of trouble, and break up with Potter.  
Your superstar,  
Thorfinn 

—————————————————————-

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so big. However now she thought she would have to have a talk with Gunnar about his reporting on her to his brother. Also, maybe it was time to end the charade of dating she thought guiltily. However much it helped to be able to sneak around with Harry she didn’t want it to affect the rest of her life. But since when did she consider Thor a part of her life... maybe she needed to sit down and think hard about these feelings considering she had trouble finding a difference in the way she felt about both Thor and Dolohov. Which couldn’t be normal... right? 

She picked up the other envelope and cracked the wax seal. 

—————————————————————-

Ms. Granger,

I do hope this letter finds you well and that your studies are going good. I am writing to inform you we have been given a date to stand before the wizengot. They will allow it the Monday after the spring equinox. I believe you will be on doing holiday then.  
If you need any help procuring the item we spoke of before let me know. Otherwise I will meet you at the ministry that morning at 7 am.  
Please be sure to adapt a new look for our friend, to not draw any unwanted attention before the trial. 

Looking forward to seeing you again,  
Evan Pucey

———————————————————

She looked up at Harry and caught his eyes. He must have seen the excitement in hers as he raised a brow in question. She couldn’t hold back the smile as she spoke to him. She only got out ‘the day after Easter’ before he kept from his seat and grabbed her into a bear hug. 

They ignored the cat calls and whistles from their table as they just enjoyed the excitement with each other. Now she just had one more item to take care of and they would be ready.


	32. Chapter 32:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.  
Enjoy the chapter, thanks for all the love and support, you all motivate me!
> 
> **Fan casting that wasnt mentioned in the last one:   
Adrian Pucey - Colton Haynes
> 
> Had to split this part into two chapters, so enjoy the first part. I hate to end on a sort of cliff hanger, but it shouldnt have been a surprise.

=======================

“I’ve told you already! That bloody menace you call a cat has been stalking Scabbers! You need to keep it away from me and him before I take matters into my own hands!” Ron was screaming at her from across the common room. His face reddened with anger. He was holding the old rat closely to his chest as if it were precious to him. 

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. 

“And I’ve told you Ronald it is in Crooks’ nature. Cats hunt mice and Rats. I cannot help that. If you care so much keep a better eye on your familiar and leave mine alone. Because I promise you Ron if you touch a hair on his body I promise you I will remove all of yours and hex it from ever coming back.” She spoke to him without raising her voice, not stooping to his level. 

This statement had the twins sitting upright on the couch looking on with giddy wide eyes. 

“Oh please do it Granger!”  
“Merlin yes! For us Granger! Imagine how he would look!”  
“Like a naked mole rat I suspect Forge.”  
“Ah I do believe you are right Gred!”

They laughed together and she fought to keep her mouth from twitching at the corners. She looked over to Harry who was grinning at the twins. 

“I’m going to go down to the library for a little while Harry and give him a chance to cool off. I’ll see you in a little while Ok?” She gave him a brief hug and exited the common room before Ron could go off again. 

She chuckled to herself thinking about how in just a few days poor Ron would lose his pet rat for good. She thought about the look of shock on all of the Weasleys faces when they found out just who their family pet was. Twelve years they kept him in their home and fed him and carried him around and never once suspected something was amiss. 

Walking to her table in the library she came across a table of Slytherins. Normally she didn’t have any issues with the snakes. Her friendship with Dolohov and Rowle has protected her the past years, and the fact the three remained close usually kept the others away. Plus there was always the memory of her almost killing Flint as a second year that did it for the rest of them. 

She went to quietly move past them to her favorite spot in the back of the library that no one ever bothered her in. She had almost made it past with no issue when someone reached out and snatched her wrist. 

“Granger Granger Granger, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Any chance you came here tonight looking for me?” The over confident voice of Adrian Pucey asked as he brought her held wrist to his lips to kiss the inside of it. 

Knowing that the boy wanted a rise out of her she sighed and tried to calm herself. 

“How did you guess Pucey? Was it the fact I was trying to walk past your table when you grabbed me?” She looked down at him not impressed but he just gave her one of his winning smiles. 

In another life she would have to admit that Adrian Pucey really was quite the male specimen. He was tan and blonde and had the perfect smile that was framed by the perfect set of dimples. His smile was enough to make most girls swoon but it was too sweet, and his baby blues hid something behind them that most didn’t take the time to see. It was dark and a bit sinister and usually that would be even more attractive to her, but for some reason he was just too pretty a package to gain her attention. Then you add on the fact he tried to purposely use her as a way to get back to Dolly, well, he was lucky she hadn’t hexed him for it. 

“Careful mudblood, Don’t talk down to your betters.” Marcus Flint hissed at her from his seat at the table, she hadn’t even noticed him when she walked in. He hadn’t spoken to her since last year thankfully. 

“Oh fuck off Flint.” She rolled her eyes at the big brute, not in the mood to argue with the troll.

Adrian chuckled. “My oh my Granger what a filthy little mouth you have.” He purred to her. “Why Don’t you and I sneak out of here for a little while and you can show me just how dirty it is.” He licked his lips suggestively and she physically recoiled. 

Pulling her wrist from his grasp she backed away from the group. Her fingers grasped her wand and she was about to raise it when someone came up behind her and held it down. Being the second time in just a few minutes that someone manhandled her wrist she started to get really annoyed spinning around to curse whoever it was that dared to grab her again. 

“There you are Granger, we’ve been waiting for you in the back, I didn’t know if you were showing up for study group tonight or not.” The cool collected voice of Theo brought her back down to the present. 

He gave a reassuring smile and she released the pent up breath she was holding. She nodded and let herself relax in his hold finally letting her wand hand drop. 

“Of course Theodore, I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to study. I was just heading your way.” she smiled and let him lead her with a nod towards his fellow Slytherins.

“I’ll catch you later Granger!” Pucey called after her with a laugh and Theo gripped her shoulder tighter to keep her from turning around.

Once they cleared the area he released his hold on her and gave her a small shove.

“Think of what Narcissa would say if she heard your language.” He teased.

She laughed but couldn't help but shiver thinking of the lecture she would receive from the Malfoy matriarch. 

“She’d have me in 6 inch heels all day long, I can just see me falling to my death trying to leap over the trick step on the way to my common room.” She chuckled.

They sat next to each other in the back on a small couch in front of an even smaller hearth. It wasn't a popular spot so they knew they could speak without being observed for the time being.

“What's wrong Mi? You seem tense.” he asked as he turned to face her.

She sighed and laid her head back on the couch. “I suppose I am. I just had to deal with twenty minutes of Ron Weasley yelling at me about his pet rat, which come Friday wont be around anymore. The only day Sirius and I could agree on to meet was the night before break begins. Neither of us wanted to act too early and give him a chance to escape again. However, that happens to be the night of the full moon. So, that comes with a whole new set of potential issues, and selfishly I was going to have Fen be in the forest in case I needed help, and even though I know mentally he is the same during the moon, I don't want to put him in any danger.'' She rubbed her temples.

“Then of course since the prophet reported the trial date and hinted that it had to do with Sirius every time I look up I feel Dumbledore's eyes on Harry, like he plans to grab him and disappear. So he is starting to stress out too. Then on top of all of that I am starting to feel unstable again, but i'm trying to hold off until break. So yes Theodore, I am feeling a little tense.” she finally opened her eyes and stared at him. 

He was biting his bottom laugh trying to stop himself from laughing. She narrowed her eyes at him and he held his hands up in surrender. 

“I'm sorry Mi, I really am, it's just you have this awful habit of holding the weight of the world on your shoulders. You and I both know you have thought out each possible scenario and have about 20 different reactions to each of them. Everything will be ok, you will be ok, even scar head will be alright at the end of all of this. You’ve been working towards this for months, and we all know if you set your mind to something it happens. I mean look how quickly you mastered the animagus training, meanwhile I am on like my 36th leaf and can't meditate to save my life.” he laughed at his own expense.   
“Chin up, now for real let’s get some studying done before curfew.”

She scoffed. “Please I’ve done enough studying for the two of us. What I need is some mind numbing gossip… so tell me, how are things going on the italian front?” she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when he threw a cushion her way.

=====================================================

They were walking under the covered pathway towards the school grounds. It was early evening, they would miss dinner but that was alright, the elves had been more than happy to give them each a snack before they left. 

“So it is illegal then?” Harry asked brows pinched deep in thought.

She sighed. “No, not illegal. I said I found the spell in a darker arts book in the restricted section. Just because something is considered dark, or restricted here at Hogwarts doesn't make it illegal. Plus I’m sure the only reason it's considered dark is that it could be used on large cages that hold say humans. This however is just a tiny rat cage, so in my opinion it's a rather reasonable if not largely responsible spell.” she laughed, shaking the small cage before placing it in her bag.

“And he won't be able to get out of that right?” Harry looked for reassurance and she nodded it to him.

“Not until Mr. Pucey opens it at the trial. And by then there will be so many wands on him he wont have anyplace to go.”

The two shared a smile at that thinking of how the ministry would react to seeing the man they were assured died twelve years ago. She hoped they were seated where she could see Dumbledore's reaction. She had day dreams of him in a panic, but she knew the old coot was too smart to allow himself a public breakdown like that.

They sat together on the ledge overlooking the grounds heading towards the whomping willow in silence, both just enjoying the comfortable camaraderie between them. Minutes ticked by when finally an orange blur caught their attention.

“Well, there's our sign!” Hermione cheered as she stood up and stretched, turning to offer a hand up to Harry.

He took it and they walked off in the direction the half kneazle was leading them. They found crookshanks cornering the trembling rat near the base of the willow. Harry marched up knowing the rat would trust him more being Rons roommate and snatched the disgusting creature up by the scruff. It was letting out high pitched squeaks as Harry came over to Hermione who was removing the cage from her bag. She held it out as Harry fought to control the rat and place it in the cage. He was just about successful when a yell from behind them startled him into dropping him onto the ground.

“Oi! What are you two doing?” Ron yelled down to them as he stomped their way.

“Shite!” Harry cursed as the rat hit the grass and took off towards the tree.

“Catch him crooks!” Hermione called to the Kneazle pawing at the knot in the tree that immobilized it. The orange beast jumped down after the rat and followed it into the secret passageway.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and drug him quickly towards the tree hoping the immobilization would wear off before Ron had time to reach them. The pair ducked into the entrance and sprinted after the cat and rat. 

They followed the sound of pleased purring into the small sitting room they had been to before. Crookshanks looked at them smugly as he had the rat trapped under his large paw.

“Good boy Crooksie, did you catch a rat?” Hermione cooed at her familiar as she approached him with the cage, grabbing the squirming rat and throwing him in quickly shutting the door. The cage glowed with the magic as they watched the rat trying and failing time after time to escape. His squeals loudly echoing across the room.

Harry and Hermione both let out a chuckle of relief at having successfully caught the traitor. But, it was cut off by the feeling of a wand being pushed into Hermione's back.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with the two of you, it wasn't enough for that ugly beast to go after my familiar but you two had to get involved as well.” Ron growled digging his wand further into her back. Hermione could feel the jumper she had burning away under the onslaught of magic.

Harry had pulled his wand looking only at Hermione for what she thought he should do. Hermione didn't draw hers, she hadn't had a chance to drain off any of her excess magic and was afraid if she would cast any type of defensive spell she would kill him on accident. She shook her head just barely at Harry who understood, he took a deep breath and was about to try to explain.

“If you value your life you will remove your wand from my vixens back and lower it while you step away from her and my god son.” Sirius’ cool voice came from behind Ron. They saw him stiffen as he immediately dropped his wand hand and tripped over his eet as he tried to get away from the man. He fell over into a pile of debris while sputtering madly. His eyes were large and face pale as he whipped his head back and forth between the rooms occupants.

“Blimey! Youre - Youre- Youre Sirius Black!” Ron stumbled through.   
“Yes, yes I am…” Sirius said looking at the boy laying on the floor at his feet. “And you are?”

“You- You're a murderer! Harry he is a murderer, he is here to kill you!” Ron yelled again causing the other three occupants of the room to groan.

“Yes Ron, but first we are going to sit down and have some tea, care for a cuppa?” Harry said sarcastically and Hermione hid her snicker behind her hand. Sirius on the other hand laughed out loud.

“Good one Harry!” he cheered. 

Harry chuckled and reached a hand out to Ron to help him up. It took a minute for Ron to accept it and once he was on his own two feet he scurried against the wall. Still looking around in fear and distrust.

“Listen Ron, it's not what it looks like ok? Sirius isn't here to hurt me. If you calm down a moment and let us explain we will.” Harry told him exasperated. 

“I think I would like to hear this story as well..” The voice behind them had them all jumping and turning around to see the stern face of their Professor. 

Instinctively Hermione stepped in between Sirius and Professors Lupin's wand that was pointed at him with her hands up. Harry taking note of her action also moved to stand in support beside sirius.

“Professor, please lower your wand.” Hermione said calmly.

He raised a brow just now taking his eyes off Sirius to look at the little witch.

“Im beginning to think you have been lying to me Ms. Granger..” he said lowly. 

She shook her head slowly. 

“Not lying sir, just not divulging the whole truth.” The corner of her mouth twitched. “A tactic I'm sure a former marauder understands.”

Sirius chuckled behind her and placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

“Cmon moony, lower your wand. There are no enemies here.” Sirius pleaded.

Slowly the professor lowered his wand and looked around the room at the rag tag group. Harry and Hermione stood close to his old friends side. The atmosphere between them was close and friendly. Ron however was still cowering against the wall, he must have not been aware of the plans for the night and was oozing regret for having been here.

“We are sorry professor,” Hermione brought his attention back to her as she was reluctant to move from between the two men. 

“I should have put together that you would be coming here tonight, we honestly had no plans to stick around.” She said calmly but at the implications of her words his eyes flashed gold. 

“How long have you known?” He growled lowly and Sirius moved to block her from him but she stood firm.

With a small smile she spoke. “Since the second class. Once I saw how wonderful you were verses the absolute knob head your father was.” Sirius choked on a laugh behind her. “I was able to put it together that his hate must have stemmed from somewhere. Add to that the boggart and missing classes, and the fact you knew Harry and I had gone here before, a fact I'm sure you learned by sense of smell.” She shrugged.

He looked at her oddly. “And who have you told?” 

She scoffed. “No one, it's no one's business but your own. Honestly Professor, it's like you don't even know me. I haven't even mentioned it to Harry and judging by their confused expressions they still have no idea what's going on.” She said sharply crossing her arm and raising her chin in defiance.

She was surprised by his deep chuckle. “You are no doubt the brightest witch of your age Hermione. So, will one of you tell me what you are doing here with an accused murderer and azkaban escapee.”

“Moony my boy is that any way to greet your old friend?” Sirius laughed. “I guess we better get to talking.”

==============================================

Remus Lupin held up the cage in his hands and glued at the rodent inside. He narrowed his eyes to see that in fact the sickly looking rat did have a missing toe. Judging by the way the rat hid towards the back of the cage and was shaking, he was terrified.

“I want to believe you I really do, but I am going to need some proof. I want to force him out of his animagus form and see him myself. If that's the case I will do whatever you need from me.” Remus said as he stared at the rat.

Sirius looked to Hermione and Harry and they both nodded.  
“Cast an immobilization spell on him first, then the spell to pull him out of his transformative state. We can't risk him getting away.” Hermione told them as the pair of old friends worked together.

With a few swishes of their wands the cage was opened and the frozen body of the rat was lifted from within and placed in front of them on the floor. 

“Ward the room,” Hermione said before they continued. “Just in case.” 

Sirius gave her a big smile and cast the wards, then he turned to Remus and gave him a sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating for him to cast the spell. With a flash of light and a pop they watched as the rat slowly transformed into a pudgy balding man who retained many rat-like characteristics, including the teeth. 

“Oh heavens, did he always look like that?” Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face her hand against her mouth. Harry too looked grossed out as he stared down at the still frozen man who was only able to move his head from side to side taking in the room. 

“No, that's the effect of staying in an animagus form for too long. You start to take in some of the qualities of your form.” Sirius said as he grimaced down at his ex friend.

“Ah, like you and the fleas.” She broke the tension with a joke and Remus laughed as Sirius came up and grabbed her playfully. 

“Sirius, Remus?” The man gained the ability to speak. “My old friends! Oh how I've missed you. And Harry, oh Harry you look so much like your father. And Ron, haven't I been a good pet to your family all these years? I'm your friend, don't let them take me boy!” He started pleading to the men in the room. 

His eyes locked on Hermione and he startled. “You! I know you girl. Ron, Harry please don't let her take me, she’ll feed me that awful familiarity of hers. SHe stalks me, she does, I can't go outside the castle without sensing her in the tall grass.” The rooms occupants snickered thinking he was talking about her sweet crookshanks. But Hermione knew he was talking about Nagini and smirked at the man. What a good snake she was, too bad she needed Pettigrew to free Sirius otherwise she would give him to Nagini for a snack.

“We need to silence him and force him to transform again. As soon as we get him locked away the better, we can hear his story with the rest of the wizengamot. It will make our reactions all more believable.” Hermione said as she handed the cage over to Professor Lupin. 

He reached out a hand to grab the cage when he suddenly seized violently. She pulled her hands back looking at him in concern. His eyes flashed a few times before staying golden. The time had completely gotten away from them, she ran to the window and looked out to see the ske clearing to show the moon in all its glory full.

“Oh SHIT!” Sirius said when he realized what she was looking at.

Hermione spun around looking wide-eyed at her friends.

“RUN!”


	33. Chapter 33:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to keep you waiting long for this second part!  
Some of you were very good at guessing what would happen next! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> As always I own nothing HP

========================

“Run!”

The sounds of their footsteps thundered through the old wooden house as they say towards the tunnel. They could hear the shrieks of agony behind them as Lupin was succumbing to the moon. 

“Go, though the tunnel, the willow will give us time to get away!” Hermione yelled to the group. 

Sirius pushed them all ahead of him as he threw up a barrier that he knew wouldn’t hold his friend long in his wolf form but would give them a few extra minutes to flee the narrow passageway. 

“Crooks! The knob please!” Hermione yelled as they approached the end hoping that he was there.

One by one they climbed out of the opening thankful the kneazle was smart enough to listen to instruction. They were breathing heavily leaning over trying to calm their selves before they decided what to do next. 

The answer was given to them as they watched a rat scurry out of the opening and away from the tree. 

“That’s Pettigrew! Grab him!” Harry yelled pointing at the ground. The four of them scrambled around trying to get to him. 

Harry and Sirius were trying to corral him with spells as Hermione tossed the cage to Ron who was about to grab him. Ron leapt forward grabbing the writhing rat with his hand. He reached down to grab the cage when a growl stopped him. He looked up to see Professor Lupin climbing from the opening as a full werewolf. His amber eyes locked onto Ron and the rat he clutched to him. His elongated teeth catching the moon light. 

“Remus old friend! Remember who you are, this isn’t really you!” Sirius called to him trying to take his attention from Ron. 

Hermione scoffed in her mind thinking that if Professor Lupin didn’t spend so many years fighting his wolf he would have a grasp on it regardless of wether or not he used wolfsbane. Now after suppressing it for so long and forgetting a dose, it’s like freeing a caged animal. Wild and feral. 

The wolf never took his eyes from Ron and growled again taking the step towards the scared wizard. Before he could reach him Sirius had transformed and was leaping at the wolves chest as a large black dog. Pushing Remus back away from the group of teens. 

Ron who was startled stumbled back a few feet unfortunately right into the reach of the willow that chose that moment to swing a branch at him. Flinging him through the air wildly he landed hard with a loud crack. Over the growls of the canines they could hear Ron moaning in pain. 

“Sirius!”   
“Ron!”

Both she and Harry yelled at the same time. 

“Harry you go see if Sirius is ok, I’ll get Ronald out of here!” Hermione yelled to him making her way to their fallen friend. 

Pulling the boy away from the tree was harder than she thought it would be. She had to continuously duck and move out of the way of the flailing branches. She could hear the growls and yells of pain in the distance. She heard Harry scream Sirius name in terror and she looked up only to be whacked from behind by the tree and sent flying into a nearby cropping of rocks. 

The last thing she remembered before it all went dark was the full moon over head and the sight of dementors flying towards the lake. 

================================

Hermione woke up with a start. Trying to sit up despite the deep pounding in her head. She felt the room spin before a set of hands gripped her arms to steady her. 

“Woah easy there Hermione.” The friendly voice said. She opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Neville Longbottom holding her arms in what could only be the school hospital wing. 

She groaned. “Neville? What’s going on?” She brought a hand up to her head feeling the goose egg that formed there. 

He gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry Mione, you’re a bit beat up. I found you and Ron near the whomping willow a couple hours ago, and   
they found Harry down by the lake unconscious. They aren’t sure what happened. They think maybe he had a head injury and wandered to get help but went the wrong way and fell down the embankment. The professors are all waiting for you all to wake up, I’m supposed to fetch them once you do.” 

She looked around the room at the two other occupied beds. 

“How’s Ron?” She asked seeing his red hair poking out from the covers. 

“Got a nasty break, he is regrowing the bones now, Madam Pomfrey put him to sleep because he was in a lot of pain.” He grimaced thinking of the boys wails and moans. 

She nodded while looking at the bed next to her and the shaggy black haired boy that looked like he was starting to wake up. She had to know for sure what happened. And soon. 

“They only found Harry down by the lake Neville? No one else?” She asked quietly. 

He nodded. “Yes why, did someone else go with you all?” 

She shook her head a little. “No, no I don’t think so. Everything is a little hazy to be honest. Do you think you could go get me a snack. I’m feeling a bit queasy, I don’t think I had dinner.” She looked up at him pleadingly. 

Being the sweet friend that Neville was he immediately agreed and left the room for the kitchens. As soon as the door shut she got to her feet and walked over to Harry’s bed. He was starting to rouse and she needed to talk to him before any professor came in. 

“Harry come one wake up I need to talk to you.” She said as she shook him gently. 

She held out his glasses as he struggled to sit himself up. He silently thanked her as he put them on his face. When he took in both of their appearances he groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“Oh Merlin Hermione, what happened. How did this all go so wrong?” He groaned. 

She shushed him before joining him in the bed leaning in close to whisper. 

“Harry I need you to tell me everything and I need you to tell me quick. Neville said they only found the three of us, and judging by the fact this place isn’t crawling with aurors I don’t think anyone knows Sirius was here. What happened after we split up?” 

Harry rubbed an hand down the back of his neck in thought. 

“Ok when you went to get Ron I went over the small hill and Sirius was trying to hold back Professor Lupin still. He was being pushed closer and closer to the drop off. Lupin lifted a paw up to slash at him and I thought for sure was going to kill him Hermione, but at the last second this small red fox came sprinting up and leapt at Sirius chest knocking him out of the way, but down the side of the hill. I followed behind Lupin, he took off after the fox and I didn’t see him or hear him after that. Sirius was barely conscious. I was trying to climb down to get him out of there when the dementors came. There was so many Mione. They went after Sirius and I they were swooping down over and over I felt like they were sucking out my soul it was awful. I’ve never felt so depressed and cold. Right before I lost consciousness they were sent scattering by a huge patronus. It was so strange Mione because it looked like mine, except I have never cast anything close to that before. I know Professor Lupin said my dads was a stag too, I know it should t be possible but I don’t know.” He looked up at her with watery eyes. 

“Next thing I know I’m in here with you waking me up.” He shrugged. “What are we going to do?” 

She listened carefully to Harry’s story when she heard the clue that alerted her of what she needed to do. She looked around the room to make sure Ron was still asleep and no one else was around. 

“Ok Harry, do you trust me?” She asked him pulling the chain from around her neck and stretching it. 

“With my life, you know this Mione. What do you have planned?” He sat up straighter. 

She smiled at his never failing faith in her. She took the chain and wrapped it around the both of them. Gripping the time turner in her hand. 

“This is a time turner. It’s how I’ve managed to get to all my classes all year. We are going to use it to go back to this evening and fix everything that goes wrong. Now I’m going to warn you ahead of time under no condition can you allow your past self to see you. We will remain in the back ground for the whole time. We know that us and Ron make it out of this ok as we are all here now. So now we are going to make sure we save Sirius and we capture Pettigrew. Ok?” 

Harry nodded not really knowing the words to say as she held his hand and flicked the hour glass over a few times. When she was done they were entrapped in a golden glow while Harry watched wild eyed as the last few hours reversed in front of his eyes. When it was done they were sitting in the hospital wing while the sun was starting to set. 

Hermione got to his feet and drug him with her heading towards the door. 

“Ok, so at this time we would have been heading towards the tree. Too bad we couldn’t just stop Ronald from following us to begin with, but we can’t alter the time line. So I guess let’s just find a good place to hide out and watch what happens.” She said leading him away. 

They kept to the shadows and the long ways as they made their way to an opening of the forest surrounding the tree. They took a seat together watching what was their lives unfolding in front of them. 

After Ron disappeared into the opening they saw Professor Lupin walk over the hill sniffing the air. 

“I can’t believe you knew he was a werewolf all along and never told me.” Harry whispered. 

She shrugged. “I just figured it wasn’t my place to tell. He is honestly one of my favorite professors, I didn’t want word to get out and him get sacked for it.” 

Harry nodded. She zoned out lost in thought before she realized something and gripped her pendant necklace tight calling for Nagini. 

“Harry.” She whispered. 

“Hmm.” He responded. 

“When we come out of the tree and Professor Lupin shows up, I want you to go after Pettigrew ok? Don’t go after Sirius we know he is ok, but we can’t lose the rat. Use the immobulous charm or petrify him. Whichever is easiest for you but don’t lose him, without him we won’t be able to free Sirius.” She reached out and grabbed his hand and he gave it a squeeze in agreement. 

“Once you have him find the cage. Ron dropped it and I didn’t see it in the hospital ward. Put him in there and it’ll be locked for good. Then meet me at the other side of the lake. I’m going to draw Lupin away, then we can figure out what to do for the dementors so we can get to Sirius.”

“Ok Mione. Sounds good. You just promise me you’ll be careful ok.” He said pulling her into a hug. 

She squeezed him tight. 

“Of course Harry.” 

=============================

They watched themselves sprint from the tunnel and clear the area of the tree. They stood starting to separate. 

“Ok it’s showtime. I’ll see you on the other side dear brother.” She winked at him and he gave her a warm smile as they split up. 

She worked her way around the tree when she heard the growl. Quickly shifting forms she padded out of the brush and crept along trying to not alert the wolf to her presence. When she saw the wolf rear back to attack she knew it was her time. Running as hard as she could she jumped and threw herself at Sirius. His canine eyes widened as she made contact moving him out of the way just before he was sliced open by the wolves claws. 

They both slid down the hill, Sirius shifting forms as he did. He had a grip on her to protect her from harm. She licked his cheek and nipped his nose when they slowed. 

“Hermione love you have to get out of here, go run. It’s not safe.” He said weakly as he was trying to stay conscious. The fighting along with the fall and the obvious injuries having finally caught up to him. 

She shook her little fox head before rubbing her head against his cheek. Jumping off of him and loudly yipping getting the wolf who was just making his way down the paths attention. 

She growled and yipped until she was sure he was following her. Then she took off into the forest hearing his loud breathing and growling over her shoulder. She heard the hiss before she saw her familiar. She ran towards the sound and let out a breath of release when she heard the sound of the werewolf tumbling behind her. 

Nagini and the wolf were in a thick embrace. Rolling around on the forest floor. She watched as the snake pulled back and struck in quick succession at the wolves torso and arms. Lupin let out a loud whimper and stopped struggling. Nagini released him and he stumbled off into the brush away from her and the rest of their friends. 

“Nagini! Are you ok?” She said as soon as she transformed. Running over to her familiar and running her hands down her scaly body to see if she had any injuries. 

“I’m fine my sweet girl.” She hissed. “I am glad you are alright. You seem banged up, your father will not be happy.” She rubbed her head against her master. 

“Lupin, will he be ok? Or will he...” she trailed off nervously. 

“The wolf will live, it is very hard to kill a werewolf. He will be uncomfortable for a few hours but the lycanthropy will burn off the venom before morning.” 

Hermione cried into the embrace. 

“I’m so thankful for you, you saved my life. You are so amazing. Please tell my father I will see him soon. I am ok now, no more trouble for me tonight.” She said as she hugged her familiar one last time before standing. 

“I’ll see you at home Nagini, I have to go meet Harry!” She called out as she took off across the forest to meet Harry. 

=======•••••••===================

Harry was waiting nervously on the other side of the lake. He was pacing a trench in the floor waiting for Hermione to show up. He had a death grip on the cage that was now safely holding Pettigrew. 

He had to fight every Gryffindor instinct in his body to ignore what was happening around him and only focus on catching the rat. Especially when he heard the past Hermione cry out in pain and watched as she was flung into the rocks hard enough to knock her out. His heart felt crushed even though he knew she was ok, and was out here again. 

He felt the familiar feeling in his chest knowing that she was doing this for him. She wanted him to have a family, and was literally risking her life for it. 

He had cast a petrifying spell on the rat the moment he got away from Ron. He waited until both Ron and Hermione were unconscious before slipping from his spot in the woods and grabbing the cage and Pettigrew. Once he had him locked away he made his way towards the meeting spot which is where he was now pacing waiting. 

The snap of branches made him look up. Hoping that is wasn’t something coming to eat him, or the professor he let a sigh of relief when Hermione came limping into view. He ran up to her and crushed her against his chest. 

“I’m so glad you are ok. I was so worried.” He said pulling back from her to look her over better. Noticing the new cuts and scrapes on her face and arms. 

She returned the hug brushing his hair back from his worried face. 

“I’m ok Harry, did you get Pettigrew?” She asked looking down as he lifted the cage and shook it proudly. 

“Great!” She breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s go see what’s happening with you and Sirius!” 

She patted him in the back and they headed for the clearing. He heard her suck in a breath when they made it. 

“Oh my God. They’re killing you.” She gasped. 

Looking across the lake there was a swarm of dementors circling the nearly unconscious bodies of Harry and Sirius. They were slowly preforming the kiss on each of them. 

“What do we do? I mean, is my dad going to show up? I remember the patronus so clearly.” Harry said looking all around from where it could have come from. 

Hermione was thinking too, she knew his dad couldn’t have cast it. That’s unfortunately not how any of this worked. Then it dawned on he why Harry saw the strongest corporal form of his own patronus. 

She reached out quickly and grabbed his hand. 

“This is going to feel weird Harry, but trust me. Cast the spell. Think of your happiest memory I’m going to help you ok. You can do this.” She said as she gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry yelled and sure enough the stag leapt out from his and and sprinted across the lake at the dementors. Circling the two fallen bodies until the dementors scattered. 

Harry groaned with the intake of magic he was receiving from his best friend but held steady until he could see they were safe. Releasing the spell he slumped into Hermione. 

“That was something.” He laughed. “Not really sure how I want to explain it.”

She nodded resting her cheek on his head. 

“Yes I agree. Now, let’s go get Sirius and get back to the hospital wing before we are missed.” 

================================

They crossed back across the lake and came to the Spot where Harry and Sirius laid. Hermione cast a levitating spell glad to finally be able to use her magic again without fear of over doing it. They levitated Sirius away from the lake further into the forest. 

Once they had him safely away from where they would find Harry later she cast a spell to wake him from his unconscious state. He came to with a start looking around frantically. His composure softened when he saw the two of them before him happy and alive. He grabbed them both and pulled them into a hug. 

“Merlin that was a mess of a night.” He joked. 

“You’re telling us.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. His eyebrow quirked and he reached behind him pulling out the cage. Handing it over to Sirius. 

“Here you take this. I don’t even want to think about him again until the trial.” 

Sirius grabbed the cage and held it up. Looking at the little beast inside with a sneer. A thought must have dawned on him because he spun his head to Hermione quickly. 

“Moony?” He asked sounding worried. 

She smiled. “He’ll be just fine. Maybe a little more beat up than he is used to, but we are all ok.” She reassured him. 

Sirius went to stand and needed their help to steady him. 

“Sirius you can’t apparate out of here. You aren’t in the right state for it. You’ll get splinched or worse...” Hermione said. 

“Hermione we have to do something we have to get back inside before we are missing.” Harry said. 

They’d took around in thought for a second before an idea came to here. 

“Buck beak!” She yelled. 

“Bless you.” Harry said and Hermione gave him a good natured swat to the back of the head. 

“No harry, buck beak! You flew on him, why can’t Sirius? He just needs to get away from Hogsmeade and then once he feels better he can apparate away!” She clapped gleefully. 

Harry’s eyes lit up. 

“Absolutely brilliant Mione! Let’s go!”

=================================

“Hello Buckbeak sir, it’s me Harry Potter.” Harry approached the hippogriff with his palms out and his head bent in a bow. 

“We were coming to see if you could help us, maybe give us a ride?” He said as he waited for the creature to respond to his movements. 

Hermione was standing back with Sirius supporting him with his arm around her shoulder. She grumbled over Harry’s use of us when he mentioned flying. She wasn’t climbing up on that oversized chicken. She didn’t like heights, and she didn’t like the idea of falling to her death from them. 

“Ok I think he is ready for you all to approach. Remember keep your head bowed until he bows back to you, then you can reach out to pet him.” Harry called over to them and they approached with caution. 

After they ran their fingers through the soft feathers on his back Harry came over to stand behind Hermione. He had his hands ready to grip her hips. She spun to look at him. 

“What are you doing Harry?” She asked eyes narrowed. 

He shrugged “Lifting you up, I figured you’re too small to jump and pull yourself up and that way I can help Sirius up behind you and I’ll sit in front.”

“I’m not flying! You’ve lost your mind!” She said a bit shrilly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione we only have a few minutes until we are due back, we’ll never make it on foot. So if you don’t want to get caught you will climb up here and let’s us fly there. You’ll be safe between Sirius and I. We won’t let you fall.” He looked at her seriously and she sighed. 

These men would be the death of her. Sighing louder and rolling her eyes she turned back around and motioned for Harry to lift her. Once she was seated he helped Sirius climb up behind her and then took his spot up front. With a small nudge to Buckbeak they took off. She gripped Harry as tight as she could burrowing her head into his shoulder blades. Sirius has a tight grip on her as he tried to say comforting things but they lost their sincerity due to the chuckles that bled through. He and Harry were having the time of their lives. 

They landed on the small turret bear the hospital wing. Harry jumped down and offered his hand to Hermione who took it gratefully. Once her feet were safely on the ground she released a huge breath. They turned to Sirius and smiled their goodbyes. Promising to see him as soon as they got off the train. They watched as the hippogriff and wizard got smaller and smaller and they flew away. 

With a quick pace they made their way back to the hospital wing. Once they saw Neville leave Hermione and Harry slipped into the cracked door silently and hid behind a room divider waiting for their past selves to disappear. When the golden glow fizzled out they exited from behind the screen and climbed back in their respective beds. They had just shared a small laugh and look of relief when the doors opened and Neville returned followed closely by Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Pomfrey and Snape. 

===============================

“Ah I see you two are up. Wonderful!” Dumbledore said as he approached them. “You gave us all quite a fright. Mind telling us what you three were doing out of the castle?” 

Harry shot Hermione a quick look and she took over.

“Harry and I were following my familiar professor.” She decided to say as many truths as she could to make it easier for Harry to follow along. “He has been acting different lately and disappearing at night, we wanted to see what it was he was doing. Ronald followed us because he has accused Crookshanks of eating his familiar for months only for it to reappear later. We didn’t know he was coming and when he started an argument with us we unknowingly walked within the reach of the Whomping willow. A mistake I pray no one else ever makes. I don’t even know what happened. I don’t remember getting hit. I just woke up in here with Neville next to the bed. Dizzy and sore.”

“I remember you getting hit.” Harry interrupted. “I thought you were going to die. You hit so hard and there was so much blood.” He shuddered. Thinking of watching her from the tree line not being able to help. 

“I tried to get to you but the tree caught me and tossed me up the hill. Then when I could stand the dementors came. I fell down the bank, they swarmed me. I cast a patronus right before I lost consciousness.” He shivered again before shifting to look at Hermione. 

“Remind me to thank Professor Lupin for teaching me how Hermione, you were right it did come in handy.” He gave her a small smile that she returned. 

The three teachers stood and listened to their story, none of their faces giving away anything except for Professor Mcgonagall who seemed upset with Harry’s recollection of Hermiones injuries. Dumbledore spent the time moving his head back between the two of them trying to get a read on the situation. 

“Well, it appears you are all ok now, Poppy has assured us Mr. Weasley will also make a full recovery once rested. However, there is the issue of you both being out after curfew. That should be detention as well as a loss of the privilege to go on Spring Holiday.” Dumbledore trailed off. Harry day up straighter about to argue and Hermione clinched her jaw. 

“If I may Professor.” The deep timber of their potion Professor cut in. 

“I don’t usually make it a point to defend students, especially those not within my own house... however I do find it impertinent to mention that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger were both missing from dinner. Which leads me to believe that they did not intend to break curfew. It was perhaps a case of unfortunate circumstances.” He drew out some of his words in his natural dramatic fashion. 

To be a fly on the wall during that conversation would have been nothing short of entertaining. The eyebrows of five of the rooms occupants were so high they disappeared into their hairline. If Ron was awake he would have made six. Dumbledore was the only one who didn’t outright react to the dungeon bats defense of the two Gryffindors. A feat no one saw coming and probably never would again. 

Dumbledore had no choice but to agree. 

“Ah Severus, thank you. It seems you are right. It was just an inopportune moment for the children. Well, if that’s all then I will leave you all to your recovery.” He stood and left the room without another word, however he paused at the door and looked at the two students in their bed for a second before moving again. 

Pomfrey left to check on Ron and to refill some potions and Mcgonagall bid them a goodnight before leaving. Snape nodded to them before heading towards the door but stopped before exiting. 

“Ms. Granger, I feel the need to inform you I received two floo calls this evening from a former student. It seems Mr. Dolohov was very insistent that I find you and make sure you were alive. I would assume you will have quite a lot to explain once you speak to him.” He gave her a dark smirk and left the room. Cape billowing behind him. 

She had froze at his statement. She forgot all about wearing the bracelet and unfortunately she had quite a few near death experiences tonight. She cringed when she looked down and saw the item in question. Covered in mud, with the deep scratches around it. 

She groaned while she threw herself back into the bed. Harry started chucking. 

“Dolohov going to skin you alive.” He laughed ducking the pillow being thrown at his head. 

“Shut up Harry.”

===============================

The train whistle blew as it pulled into the station. The hustle and bustle of kids exiting the train to join their families was loud and distracting. She and Harry hung back to let the platform clear some before the stepped out. 

Harry held up a hand to help her down the last step. The two of them now fully healed except for the yellow spots of bruises that hadn’t faded yet. A testament to the powers of magical healing. 

They saw in the back of the platform sitting off to the side tail wagging with excitement a big black dog. It seemed no one cared the dog was present all stepping around it gingerly. Hermione spotted him first as she smiled and waved pulling Harry with her. 

Harry looked up at his smiling friend when he saw the elated look vanish from her features. Her eyes widened and she tripped up a step. He looked to see what she saw and there stepping from the floo on a beeline towards her was a very angry wizard. His magic was almost palpable it was sparking out at random. He crossed the platform daring anyone to step in his way when he made his way towards the curly headed witch next to him. Once he reached them he glared at her and she bit her lip in a grimace.

“Malyshka..”


	34. Chapter 34:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.  
I love all the support and reviews you all are the best!
> 
> Next post will be the trial! And I can’t wait to see if you enjoy it!

“Malyshka” Dolohov growled as he stepped forward. His eyes were dark with fury and a scowl seemed to be permanently etched on his face. 

Hermione held up a small hand to stop his pursuit and keep him from exploding on her there in public but he swatted the hand away reaching forward and grasping her chin between his thumb and fingers. He turned her head side to side examine the healing bruises and scrapes. He was mumbling in Russian so quickly she could only make out a few of the words, none of them kind. 

Finally he looked up at her, his eyes blazing. Lips slowly pulling back into a snarl. 

“What the actual fuck Hermione!” He growled. “Honestly have you lost your mind?” He still had a tight grip on her chin that kept her from shaking her head. 

There was a low dangerous growl beside them and they both turned to see the black dog having moved beside them was now poised to attack. His sharp teeth exposed in a ferocious display. She took a step back his grip loosened from the shock. 

Hermione moved to pet the beast and almost chuckled when it looked like Dolohov was going to snatch her hand away before she could get bit. 

“It’s ok padfoot.” She cooed as she pet his head calmly. 

“He’s just mad because I scared him. He isn’t actually angry at me, he’s mad at the situation.” She said as she continued to rub the dogs head.

“Or at least I hope that’s the case.” She said sheepishly as she turned her big doe eyes on Dolohov. 

He looked between the two and then at Harry who was standing behind them but he noticed had a firm grasp on his wand that was discreetly pointing at him. He nodded with appreciation that the boy wasn’t as daft as he came across. He turned back to the tiny witch that had caused him such a great deal of panic the day before and sighed letting out the tension he had held in his shoulders for over twelve hours. 

“Of course,” his voice was gravely when he finally responded. “We will discuss this, but perhaps this isn’t the best place.” He looked around at the emptying platform to see a few eyes were in fact turned their way. 

“Right, great idea.” Hermione clapped. “Let’s go home and then you can properly scold me.” She chuckled and winked at Dolohov as she made her way towards the floo tugging on his arm. The black dog tipped happily and walked beside the Potter boy behind them. 

“Wait, where are we going? Where are your parents?” Dolohov finally snapped out of it looking around expecting to see a pair of muggles waiting expectantly. 

“Home, like I said. My home.” She turned to look at him with an expression like he was a bit dull. “My parents are in Australia, I’ve told you that. My uncle who is my acting guardian is away on business. So we won’t be disturbed.” She gave him another tug heading to the flood again. 

It took Antonin longer than he cared to admit to process the fact that he just followed the supposed muggle born witch through the floo into the sitting room of a manor that put most of the pureblood homes he has seen to shame.

The last wizard stepped through the floo with the big black dog pressed close to his side. Harry sat his luggage next to Hermiones before doing a slow spin. 

“Wow Mione! I know you said there was some improvements done but this is crazy, it looks really good!” He came over giving her a side hug. 

She smiled appreciatively. “Thanks Harry. Once my parents bought the new place in Australia they pretty left it up to uncle and I what to do with this place. We made it more our style.” She shrugged while looking around. 

“Well let’s get some tea and then I’ll make introductions before I deal with whatever scolding I’m about to receive. I figure it’s best to get it out of the way, I feel like it won’t be the last one I receive during the break.” She laughed and rolled her eyes before calling out. 

“Tully!” With a pop a small elf popped into the room and smiled brightly at the witch who called her. 

“Missy Herminny! You’re back!” She squealed as she came and hugged her before looking around the room. “Oh and you brought guest how lovely! Tully gets you all some teas and sandwiches!” She clapped before disappearing again. 

She turned to speak to Harry when she was cut off. 

“What the hell is going on?” They all turned to look at Dolohov who was staring wide eyed at the spot the elf disappeared. 

“Did we just come through the floo into your house, and was that a bloody house elf. And also what is this place?” He gestured wildly at what she could only assume was the house. 

Harry raised a questioning brow at him and then at Hermione, who gave him a look that warned him not to laugh. She delicately cleared her throat before motioning for them to sit down. 

“Well Dolly, I’m not sure what to say. This is my home. My muggle parents are wealthy. I’ve told you this before, however I will say that when I tell that to wizards they assume wealthy for muggles is middle class in wizarding world but obviously that’s not the case. Yes we came through the floo, and yes I have a house elf. Both of those are things that my parents paid for before they left to make the transition easier for me.” She put a hand on her chest. 

“See, with them gone it’s just my uncle and I here and he is gone away on business a lot. The floo is there for emergencies and also so that I don’t have to depend on him to pick me up and take me to the train station or to the alley when I need to go. The elf is because she makes my life so much easier, she cooks and cleans for us, even my uncle when I’m not home. We could hire muggle help of course. A maid and a chef, but it’s a headache with the security checks we would have to do and I wouldn’t feel comfortable being left alone with them. Tully on the other hand is marvelous and she accepts payment for the great job she does and I feel safe with her when I’m here by myself. Does that answer everything?” She asked looking at him. 

His brow was furrowed in thought. “How is it allowed though, this is a muggle house, shouldn’t it be impossible for the statute of secrecy?” 

She sighed and waved a hand in a manner that reminded him of his own pureblooded mother. 

“A clever combination of semantics and logistics really. When my parents moved their permanent resident became their new home in Australia. When they did that they signed this home over to me, therefore it became a magical home because well I’m magical.” She winked at him. 

“And if there is anything I have learned the magical and muggle world have in common its that money talks. Grease a few palms and find a few projects you’d be surprised what rules you can bend.” She shrugged. 

Harry chuckled into his tea cup. “Don’t let Ron bear you talking like that you’ll never hear the end of it.” 

She just rolled her eyes with a frown. 

“Ok.” She said as she turned to face the dog laying at Harry’s feet. 

“You’ve trusted me before I need you to one last time ok?” She gave the dog a warm smile and before anyone could react it shifted into a dark haired wizard who was kneeling now in front of her. 

“Vixen you know I’ll trust you till my last day. So.” He said standing up and stretching slightly. “Who do I have the pleasure of meeting? From the look of concern on your face earlier and the blush on our vixens face and the lack of Viking characteristics I’m going to saw you aren’t Rowle, and the Russian back at the platform leads me to believe you must be Dolohov?”

Hermione groaned and put her face into her hands hearing Harry chuckling beside her. 

“You’re embarrassing me Sirius.” She groaned. She didn’t lift her head as she moved her hand between the two. 

“Sirius please meet Antonin Dolohov, Dolly, this is Sirius Black.” 

==============================

Two kettles of tea and a tray of sandwiches later they had managed their way through the awkward meeting. 

“Ok I just have one question.” Harry said after swallowing a too large bite of biscuit. 

“Why does Sirius call you vixen? I noticed the twins did as well, and with them I figured it was something, Uh well...... sexual.” He blushed. “But if Sirius does too that can’t be it. Right?” He raised a brow at the two of them. 

Hermione laughed while Sirius bristled. 

“Hey, what’s that mean. I can be sexual!” Sirius argued. 

“Not with my bloody sister you can’t!” Harry retorted.

Hermione laughed out loud at that. 

“Calm down Harry. Promise not to freak out ok?” She asked and he nodded his head as to agree she shot Dolohov a quick look to remind him not to as well. 

Standing up she sat her tea cup down and quietly shifted forms. The happy little red fox jumped around a bit in front of Harry who was staring mouth agape and eyes wide. Dolohov had a grin on his face, having heard from Hermione before that she had acquired an animagus form but had never had the chance to see it. He reached down and petted her soft fur. Sirius chuckled and patted Harry on the back. 

“And that my boy is why we call her vixen.” He laughed. 

Harry finally relaxed and smiled when Hermione shifted back and went to take her seat next to Dolohov just a little closer than before. 

“That was bloody brilliant Mione! Why haven’t you taught me how to do that yet?!” He laughed then his face changed as a memory crossed his mind. The smile fell from his face as he turned quickly to her jumping to his feet. 

“Bloody Hell Hermione!” He yelled. “That was you last night! What the fuck were you thinking going after a werewolf! Professor or not Lupin could have killed you! And then you fell down the cliff with Sirius. No wonder you were all beat up. You could have died! And you knew it. When we went back you knew you were going to risk your life!” He was pacing while yelling running his hands through his disheveled hair. 

The whole time he was yelling she was cringing, trying to disappear into the couch as best she could. Because as he was yelling Dolohov was getting stiffer, his hands forming into fist and his knuckles whitening. He turned to face her with such a tight expression that she moved a cushion away slowly, like a cornered animal. 

“Right, well I suppose next time I’ll let Sirius die yeah?” She said to Harry while still keeping an eye on the Russian. 

“That’s not what I said!” He stomped towards them. “Oi, Dolohov you gonna day something to her or are you alright with all this? She is a right menace she is, has no regard for her own safety what so ever. For such a bright witch you are awful daft some times Hermione.” 

Sirius stood and put a hand on Harry shoulder. 

“Easy there Harry. Hermione has done so much for us, let’s cut her a break ok. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her. Let’s just all cool off, maybe get some rest and we can calmly talk about it tomorrow?” Sirius looked hopefully at Hermione who nodded silently. 

“Yes, that is a wonderful idea. Harry you know the way to your room. I had Tully set the room across from you up for Sirius. We can talk tomorrow at breakfast, but I think the important thing to remember we are all here together healthy and happy ok?” She said while taking Sirius’ offered hands. 

Harry nodded reluctantly and pulled her into a tight hug. Kissing her forehead with a mumbled wish for her to sleep well. Sirius gave her a hug of his own and both men turned and briefly shook Dolohovs hand before disappearing to their wing. 

Once they were out of sight she heard Antonin release a deep breath but she held up a hand to stop him from speaking yet. She grabbed his hand and led him away from the sitting room up the stairs until she pulled him into her room. She pulled up her wand and layered two silencing spells on top of each other before turning back to face him. 

“Ok, now lay it on me.” She said with a grimace as she slunk onto the foot of her bed. 

He stared down at the little witch and held his fist at his sides as he willed himself not to explode on her. He was known for his temper after all, but he knew the little swot had one equally as explosive, it would be a mixture of fire and gasoline to go head to head with her right now. He let out a deep sigh. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” He choked out. “When Thor and I had the bracelet made they said four settings. Regular: green. Danger: yellow. Mortal Peril: Red. And then Dead: Black. So when I felt it burn on my arm and expected to see a flickering of yellow and instead saw it blood red flickering to black I almost had a heart attack. I was about to apparate over when Thor floo called me yelling out. He had seen it too. And also it was much later in Romania so it must have woke him up because he flood starkers and that’s not something I wanted to see. Luckily he convinced me to reach out to Snape before I made an ass of myself at the castle gates. All Snape had to say was that you and Potter and Weasley had been brought to the infirmary and were expected to make a full recovery. No details, no explanations, nothing. So if nothing else I think you owe me a very detailed explanation of what the fuck happened and why.” He stopped ranting and took a moment to breathe. 

She groaned throwing her upper half back into the mattress. 

“Fine I’ll tell you everything. Ugh I guess I need to owl Thorfinn too and apologize, he’s going to hate me even more now. He already thinks I’m dating Harry thanks to his bigmouth brother.” She grumbled. 

She shimmied over on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. 

“Might as well get comfortable.. it’s kind of a long story.”

=================================

She lets him pace as she tells the nights story from beginning to end. He only sat a few minutes before jumping up and taking his anger out on the rug in her room. 

He never interrupted her which is something she credits to his age and maturity level. Knowing full well Harry or Ron would have Flooded her with questions and interjections. She looks up from time to time to see the change in his facial expressions. He is trying to control his anger and she is grateful. 

“And well, they released Harry and I first thing in the morning and we went and caught the train home and here we are. You know the rest.” She finished her story with a wave above her head. 

She risked a peek out of the corner of her eye and saw him dragging his hand down his face. 

“You know...” his voice was gravely as he started to speak. 

“I always assumed the only reason you weren’t in Slytherin was because of your blood status. I remember the hat stall your first year, the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin but stopped at the last second. I figured it knew the snakes would make it miserable for you there.” She caught her self raising a questioning brow at what he was saying. What did this have to do with anything. 

“Now of course I realize it’s also because you have absolutely no sense of self preservation. It’s like the longer you are a lion the worse you are at taking care of yourself. You could have gotten yourself killed. A million different ways. Thankfully you seem to be as lucky as you are careless.” He growled out the last sentence. 

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t go back further in the day and snatch up the damn rat and call it a day?” He turned towards her. 

Reluctantly she pulled herself into a seated position on the bed. Cross legged she looked even smaller in the middle of the bed. 

“Because that’s not how time works. Harry told me about seeing the fox knock Sirius out of the way. I knew then I had to be that fox. So I had to be there for that time. Plus I can’t alter a timeline, I couldn’t just erase those hours from existing I can only be in two places at once. It’s complicated magic and thinking but it’s done for a reason. Terrible things have happened to wizards who mess with time. I follow the rules I was told not because I want to but because I have to. Trust me I cannot wait time give that thing back at the end of term. It’s caused nothing but trouble for me. I’m aging and maturing faster than I should,” (she felt her cheeks blush) “I’m so exhausted from the extra work load. It’s doing something weird to my magic, and I’ve had to physically expel it quite often so that I don’t burn down the castle, that’s why the only time I used magic was after I assisted Harry with the patronus. I can’t ever be sure if I’m going to open a door or blast a hole in the wall. It’s so frustrating!” She panted after her little rage. 

“I know your upset Dolly, I don’t blame you. I would be upset if I thought you were throwing yourself into danger. I also know that you were worried about me and that means so much to me that you care that much. But please don’t be mad at me anymore ok. I’m going to be scolded a lot here soon. My uncle will, I’m sure I will get a tongue lashing from Nagini, and I’d even bet Fenrir will be hounding next about it. Then there’s whatever Harry has left to say, Professor Lupin once he heals, and not to mention I’ll eventually have to reach out to Thorfinn too. So please, please. I’m begging you. Just forgive me and let’s move on from this. I’m exhausted and I don’t want to argue anymore. I want to lay here and have you tell me what is new with you and then if you’d like I’d love for you to stay the night and have breakfast with us in the morning.” She bit her lip with nerves. 

The older wizard looked surprised by her words and wrinkled his brow a bit. He would like nothing more than to climb into bed with the little witch and forget about what had happened but he needed to be sure she would take better care of her self. Looking at her now he could see the slight darkening under her eyes and how she was sitting more slumped than she normally did. Knowing that was signs of her exhaustion he agreed with a slight nod. 

“Ok Malyshka consider yourself forgiven for now.” He came closer to her having a seat on the far end of the bed. “But about the rest. I’m not sure it’s proper, hell I know it isn’t, for me to stay here. In fact I don’t know how I feel about Potter and Black being here with you alone. I’ll be setting some wards on your door before I leave.” He raised a brow at her and she snickered. 

“Oh hush, I didn’t mean stay in my room Dolly geeze what kind of witch do you take me for. Plus Tully would have your hide. She doesn’t even let Theo stay the night and she knows I’m not his type.” She laughed. “I would have you stay across the hall in a guest bedroom if you wanted to. I just figured we could talk here for a while and then you could settle in over there. But no pressure. I’m sure you have other things to do.” 

He smiled at her and kicked off his shoes to move further up in the bed. She smiled widely when he moved quickly arranging herself up against her pillows and patting the spot next to her. As soon as he was settled on top of the covers with a few pillows behind him to prop him up she flipped over onto her side and snuggled in close. 

She was thankful she was down far enough where he couldn’t see the blush that seemed permanent on her face. They had hugged before and sat near each other many times but this felt much more than an act of friendship. Her arm was draped across his stomach while her head rested against his chest. Without being prompted to Dolohov had one arm under her head, the hand of which was slowly running through her curls. The other hand rested on top of the hand on his stomach where it interlocked his fingers with hers. 

They both laid there in comfort and peace while Dolohov was retelling some of his latest cases. The things he had seen always interested her and it was so much nicer to hear him retelling it instead of reading it in a letter. She couldn’t stop a long yawn from interrupting him. He chuckled into her curls when he heard it. 

“You better get some sleep Hermione.” He said and her heart stuttered at his use of her name. 

He was going to release her fingers when she shifted a little to raise her head and look him in the eye. With her now free hand she brought it up and slowly traced a line down his cheek and jaw. Feeling the small amount of stubble that had started to form. He was looking down at her with an unreadable expression but she could feel the change in his heart rate through her own chest. 

“Thank you for everything Dolly” she said in a near whisper. “I am really happy I got to see you, even if it was for you to yell at me.” She smiled and blushed up at him and he rolled his eyes teasingly. 

“I’m glad I got to see you, I’ve missed you Malyshka.” He said softly as he leaned in to what he had planned on being a kiss to her forehead. 

Seeing the moment present itself she leaned up at the same moment. Pushing her self up even with his lips instead. He gave a quick start when he felt her soft lips instead of her forehead against his, but he quickly got over it when her small hand moved from his jaw to behind his head to pull him closer. 

She felt herself melt into him. Their lips slotted together perfectly. Her fingers sliding in to his silky locks. She felt the heat grow in her core as the hand that was resting on the bed slid up her thigh to grasp her hip and pull her closer. She gasped at the contact and it gave him an opportunity to test the waters with his tongue. He slowly traced her lip and the tip of her tongue with his and was rewarded with her returning the gesture. The two of them lost into the sensation of the kiss. 

This was her first real kiss. Besides the stolen ones between the three of them her second year, this was her only real romantic experience. She had read enough novels to know what to do in the situation but was pleased that her body seemed to respond and move on its own. 

He had moved from her lips to give them both an opportunity to breathe. His forehead rested on hers they both caught their breath. When she finally opened her eyes she looked up into his deep green eyes and smiled broadly. 

“Wow.” She chuckled and he laughed with her. Pulling back enough to plant a chaste kiss on her lips before laying back pulling her back on his chest. 

“Wow indeed.” He laughed. 

================================

She got up at first light and made her way to the kitchens knowing the other occupants of the house would sleep in. Dolohov didn’t go back to is room till late and Harry never woke up early on his own, and well Sirius she wasn’t sure but assumed he wouldn’t be an early riser either. 

She walked in the kitchen to greet Tully who was beginning to make breakfast. 

“Good morning Tully!” She said happily as she took a mug of coffee from the table. 

The small elf turned around grinning. 

“Good morning missy Herminny! I’s just startins on the breakfast now!” She said cheerfully her large ears flapping. 

“Wonderful! I’m sure there will be three hungry boys down here later that will be so appreciative of a good meal!” She smiled back at the elf. 

“Speaking of which I am going to pop over to see my father before they wake. If for some reason any of them come down before I get back make an excuse for me ok?” 

The elf nodded her head. “Of course I will miss, I’s be telling them it’s none of they business where my missy is or what she is doing.” She said with a determined nod that made Hermione laugh out loud. 

“Right you are Tully. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done being scolded.”

With that she headed away from the kitchen and through the floo.

===============================

As soon as she appeared in Malfoy manor Dobby was there to gratefully greet her. 

“Is my father here Dobby?” She asked after their shared greetings. 

“Not yet miss, he should be here by breakfast though. Would you like Dobby to have you a place set as well.” 

She nodded her agreement as she walked through the manor to see if Draco or Theo were there. 

Turning the corner she ran face first into the chest of Rodolphus who was heading to breakfast. 

“Ah, Miss Granger. What do we owe you the pleasure of this Sunday morning visit. I would have figured you would still be recovering from the verbal bashing of a certain Russian former student of mine.” He smirked playfully at her. 

She groaned at his tease. “Uh does everyone know?” 

He laughed as he steered her with him towards the dining room. 

“Yes, Draco couldn’t wait to tell what he had seen and overheard on the platform. He was down right giddy to be honest. Fortunately he doesn’t speak any Russian so he couldn’t tell us most of what was said just the facial expression and body language it was said with.” He patted her shoulder. “It sounded rough. He said even Potter pulled his wand.” He made a face like that was the biggest shock of his life and she had to join him in his laughter. 

“He did! I didn’t see it coming, and I thought Sirius was going to rip his throat out. But luckily he was convinced to move the discussion from the platform into a silenced room at home.” She laughed. “He was worried, and being a natural Slytherin who doesn’t know how to handle emotions, he allowed them to showcase in the form of anger. But we are ok. He got it all out and I’m just supposed to not try to get myself killed anymore.” She rolled her eyes. “Like I ever plan that ahead of time.”

Their laughter followed them into the dining room where the Malfoys were already sitting waiting on breakfast. The doors across from them opens and her father walked in at the same time as they did. Their eyes met across the room and he gave her a small smile. 

“Good morning daughter. I was hoping I would see you this morning. I have something kind of last minute that has come up that I believe may be added to the trial tomorrow. I will let you decide if course.” He winked at her in jest. 

She was just about to take the chair Rodolphus had properly pulled back for her when her father beckoned another man into the room. He was smaller in stature and looked like he may be a bit ill. His cheeks were gaunt and the skin not covered by his beard was pale as if he hadn’t seen the sun in ages. His eyes were a bit manic as he took in the people of the room when he came in, she cringed when they stayed on her a moment too long. 

“Hermione this is Barry Crouch Jr. Barry this is my daughter Hermione.” Tom said and when he said the name Hermione swing her head around to look at Rodolphus who was now standing so stiffly she was afraid his spine would crack. He had a distraught expression on his face as if it hurt him physically to look at the man. 

“You’re supposed to be in Azkaban.” Was all Hermione could say the words coming out in more of a gasp than she planned. 

The man across from them let a smile spread across his face. It did not aide him in looking more sane in the least. 

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me then. Wonderful to make your acquaintance my dear. Your father has told me of your brilliance however he did not inform me of your beauty.” He gave her another skin crawling grin. 

Thankfully before she had to respond Rodolphus sat her into a chair and pushed her up to the table, taking the seat next to her. 

“How are you here Barty? How is my brother?” Rodolphus’ voice was thick with emotion but his face was like stone now. Hermione reaches under the table and put a hand on his. She was shocked when he took it willingly and gave it a tight squeeze. 

“That’s why I brought him here today, as far as anyone is aware Barty Crouch Jr. died in his cell in Azkaban 6 months ago. Barty only recently was able to break free of the curse his father had used on him to hide him within his home...” her father back telling Bartys story to them as they were all served breakfast. 

She looked across at her father and made eye contact during a lull in conversation. 

“He’s kind of creepy.” She projected the thought across the table to him. The first time she had done so for him since receiving his book on it months ago. 

To the surprise of those sitting across the table her father threw his head back with a laugh. 

“Well!” He said wiping his eye. “It’s good to know that you have used the gifts you were sent. I should have known it was something you would catch on to easily.” He smiled at her much to the confusion of their other guest. 

“But on that statement I agree with you. Loyal to a fault but yes.” He nodded and she smiled back. 

She looked over at Rodolphus’ confused expression and tried her hand at projection with him. 

“I told him I find Mr. Crouch to be kind of creepy.” 

His eyes widened comically when the words projected into his head. He stared down at the little witch that possessed so much magical talent at such a young age and smiled at her before bending down to whisper. 

“He is. So keep a wary eye out, and don’t let yourself be alone with him, promise?” He said close to her ear. 

She nodded finding his eyes again. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Trust me.” She projected with a wink and he chuckled. 

“Hermione dear, secrets are unbecoming at the table.” Narcissa said over her cup of tea. 

“Yes of course I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy.” She said dutifully as she patted her mouth with the napkin. 

“Well, thank you all for the lovely breakfast and company, but I really must be heading back before the others wake up.” She said standing. The men at the table all following suit. 

“Mr. Crouch a pleasure to meet you.” She said before turning to the Malfoys and Rodolphus. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow then correct.” And with a nod she gave them all a winning smile and moved to her father who was offering an arm to escort her to the floo. 

Before she stepped in he gave her a gentle squeeze. 

“Good luck tomorrow Hermione. Owl me tonight with any last minute necessities and I’ll be sure to assist you. I have faith you have done enough preparation that everything will go off without a hitch. I look forward to seeing the pensieve memories of Dumbledores face.” He chuckled darkly. “Remember if anything was to go wrong find Severus, Lucius or Rodolphus. They all know exit strategies for you.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before sending her to the floo. 

“Oh and Hermione,” he caught her before she tossed the powder down. 

“Greyback was here yesterday when Draco was retelling your experience on the platform. I would warn your Russian friend to be more careful of his dealings with you if he doesn’t want to end up as dog food.” He gave her a smirk as she disappeared into green flames. 

================================

The house was still quiet when she came home. She was thankful that the others hadn’t come down. 

She entered the kitchen and penned a quick letter. 

——————————————————

Thorfinn,

I’m sure by now you have figured that I am alive and well. I’m sorry that I worried both you and Dolly. (Trust me he has chewed me out enough for the both of you.) I’m also sorry that Dolly had to see you starkers, it seems it scarred him for life. Wether that be from repulsion or jealousy I’ll let you two decide. 

I will be home for spring Hols for a week. If you get a chance owl me so we can set up a floo call, I kind of miss hearing your voice (if you tell anyone that I’ll deny it of course.) I hope the dragons are treating you well, and the other way around. 

Sorry again for the concern, but well that’s what happens when you agree to be friends with a princess. 

-Hermione. 

—————————————————————

She hoped the letter was light enough where she wouldn’t receive a howler back. She tied it off to an owl and sent it on its way. 

She heard the scrape of a chair and walked in to see Antonin sitting down staring oddly at the zombie like Harry that was stumbling to the chair, Sirius not far behind. 

“Good morning boys!” She said chipperly. 

She was returned with a yawned morning from Sirius. A mumble from Harry that could have been anything and a kiss on the cheek from Dolohov who wished her a good morning properly. 

“So,” she said breaking the silence of their breakfast. 

“Sirius what would you like to do on your last day before you are a free man?”

===============•===•============


	35. Chapter 35:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.  
Thanks for the love and support.  
Remember of course this is all AU so some characters may have moments that are very OOC.
> 
> Also this is a long fic so somethings are set in motion to happen in later chapters, so don’t give up hope.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> .....

=======================

“This is insane.” Harry hissed into the ear of his best friend as they fought the crowd in the halls of the ministry. 

She gripped his hand tighter pulling him along. 

“This is politics Harry. Wizard or muggle alike it’s all the same.” Hermione said as she struggled to keep up with the man who was leading them down the hallway towards their destination. The halls were filled with reporters and civilians trying to figure out what exactly was happening today. 

Thirty minutes ago there was a mad rush around the ministry when a patronus charm stated they had Sirius Black in custody. Less than a minute later another had come in saying that was impossible as they had Sirius Black in custody. When the third came in stating the same thing the aurors present realized what was really happening. They watched in horror as the dose of poly juice potion they were given slowly faded away revealing three transient wizards. 

Hermione and Harry followed Eric Pucey through the halls into the round room where the wizengot met. The ceilings were non existent; charmed like the ones at Hogwarts. The sides of the room where filled with seating that was stacked stadium style with the center being the seats of the wizengot. Most of which were members of the sacred 28. 

The Eric Pucey they followed in was met with another differently dressed solicitor Pucey at the front of the room. He gave them a wide smile when he saw them. 

“I heard a rumor Sirius Black has been arrested, three times all within a few minutes of each other at completely different ends of the ministry.” He smirked at her. 

She gave him a shrug. 

“You honestly gave me the idea, once you said it may be safer for him to go undercover I thought I would throw them off his scent as much as I could.” 

He let it out a loud laugh that tossed his hair back. The first crack in his perfect facade she had ever seen. One he calmed his laughter he looked down at her with a fondness in his eyes. 

“When you graduate, promise you’ll keep my firm in mind Ms. Granger. I have no doubts you will be a force to be reckoned with.” 

================================

If they were surprised to see Remus Lupin seated in the crowd that was to observe the trial they didn’t let it be known, the same could be said for their professor who gave them both a small nod when he saw them taking their seats. 

Harry was being fed a constant strain of whispers from Hermione about who was whom among the gathered witches and wizards as well as what was happening next. She had to assure Harry that his nerves were for naught when he saw the Malfoy patriarch enter with Rodolphus Lestrange and Thomas Nott. He had himself convinced that since Malfoy hated him, his father must and so would his Slytherin friends. 

“That’s preposterous Harry.” She hissed in a whisper. “They are pure bloods, wether they were team Sirius or not in the past the fact he was imprisoned without a trial is an affront to them and all other pure bloods. It’s against the most basic of wizengot laws that no sacred 28 member can be punished without a trial of their peers. If Sirius wasn’t given a fair shot who’s to say any of them would should the need arise.” She explained. 

Leaning closer to him to make sure they weren’t overheard she continued. 

“For example, I would assume this trial has Professor Lestrange looking into his brothers case further. His wife was trialed and found guilty of using the cruciatus curse, but the other two that were with her that night were found guilty too by association, they didn’t give them individual trials. And the worst is that Rabastan was only 15 but trialed as an adult and has been in Azkaban for 12 years now. I’d bet my last galeon that after Sirius’ trial we may be hearing of a few more.” 

She watched the horror flash on Harry’s face as she mentioned the age of Rabastan Lestrange when he was arrested. Just one year older than they were. It made him sick. While he was mulling the information over in his head he missed the discrete smirks sent her way from the group of men. She gave them a small smile before turning back to Harry who had yet another question. 

“Did you know he was coming?” Harry asked and she followed his line of sight to see the dark haired man making his way towards them. He moved behind them and slid into the spot on Hermiones other side. Giving her hand a small squeeze for a hello. 

“Dolly! I didn’t know you were coming!” She said happily. 

He rolled his eyes at her playfully as a smile tugged at his lips. 

“Like I would miss this final chapter? No way, I have to see this end plus this will be one of the biggest moments of history of the last 10 years. I wish I had a house seat here so I could be a part of the vote.” He said still holding her hand. 

“Why don’t you have a house seat?” Harry asked leaning up. 

“My father is Russian, the Dolohov family has a seat at the Russian ministry but not here. My mother is from the Rosier line, however as you know they have many males in that family lining up to take over the house seat. So unless I ascend to a level where I am publicly acknowledged for my smarts or skills, I will always be a member of the assembly.”

Harry nodded along in understanding before a thought crossed his mind. He turned in his seat to face Hermione. 

“Will I have a seat then?” He asked surprised like the fact just dawned on him. 

Hermione slowly lifted an eyebrow and tried to hold back her laugh as she slowly nodded. 

“Yes Harry, you are the last of House Potter. You’re family isn’t sacred 28, but it was still a proud and Noble house. Your grandfather sat on the wizengot and once you turn 17 your seat will be offered to you since you have no one filling it now. Legally now it’s empty because your father must not have appointed anyone to hold it in his stead, but once you are an adult you can appoint someone to act as a stand in for you. Someone who would think and vote the same as you, that’s common for wizards who are still in school when they receive their house seat. Sirius will get his seat back once he is exonerated, being that he is the last of the Blacks. I don’t know for certain, but if he didn’t get out his seat would have gone to Draco Malfoy, since his mother was a Black he would technically be the heir to both houses?” The last of the statement went up in inflection as she shot a curious look to Antonin who nodded in return. 

“That’s right Malyshka, you seem to have a good grasp on all of this. I’m surprised considering you just came into this world at 11, I’d wager you know more than most people who grew up in the wizarding world.” He gave her a playful shove with his shoulder. 

Beside them Harry scoffed. 

“Of course she does. Hermione makes it her own personal mission to know everything and once she reads it or hears it once, BAM! It’s there to stay. Meanwhile I’ve been reading the same chapter in transfiguration for two weeks and I can’t tell you more than a sentence that’s in it. Quite ridiculous if you ask me.” Harry snorted but had a smile playing on his lips that kept him from getting hexed. 

The three of them laughed a little before the doors opened up and the members of the wizengot took their seats as more elder members made their way in. Dumbledore came in with a few elderly wizards and frowned when he scanned the crowd and saw them. Harry gripped her hand tighter and she returned it trying to offer him silent support. The crowd gasp as the second Eric Pucey who had sat down began to transform in front of them all. The poly juice wearing off and in front of them all sat the very imposing figure of Sirius Black. 

The man who sat there now was so different than the one she first encountered in the woods behind her house. This Sirius had on very fine wizarding robes, his silky clean hair was pulled back into a leather tie and his facial hair was closely shaved. He had put on a significant amount of weight over the months and no longer looked ill and waifish. His cold grey eyes popped from his face thanks to being framed by such dark hair and facial hair. 

He was a good looking man, no one could deny that. Though he had covered his normal bad boy persona that Hermione believed was part of what made him so attractive she could still see the women in the crowd fawning over him. Right now though he looked like the perfect pure blood male. A fact that she hoped would do him worlds of good here today. 

===============================

The room was in outrage. There were people yelling from all over. Hermione and Harry had both winced and ducked their heads to avoid all the noise. Solicitor Pucey had just broadcasted the back to back memories of the night Sirius was taken into custody. The first memory was Sirius’, it was of him encountering Pettigrew in the muggle neighborhood. They all watched as Peter admitted to being the secret keeper for the Potters. An idea given to him by Dumbledore himself. They watched the two men duel before Peter sent a string of curses that blew up the muggle block and knocked Sirius back and unconscious. 

The next memory was from someone in the ministry that night. It was Dumbledore giving his testimony that he witnessed Sirius kill Peter. He said that he found only the little finger of the man, that Black was savage in his attack. When the people around asked why Black would betray his own friends like that Dumbledore said he was working for Voldemort. That he was the Potters secret keeper. 

People were furious, no one knowing who to trust after the two completely different stories. Finally Fudge had to use a sonorous charm to speak above the crowd. Demanding they all quiet down and return to their seats. 

“Now, as enlightening as this all had been, and while we do as a ministry acknowledge the fact that Mr. Black was not given a trial. Where is the proof that he is innocent? Anyone can manipulate a memory with enough training. We have multiple perspectives of the retelling of the night in question from Albus Dumbledore. Why should we take the word of Mr. Black over that of the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore?” Fudge was calling down to Solicitor Pucey. 

Hermione crinkled his nose at the way the minister spoke. He was weak sounding, not what one wanted to hear from their elected leader. She scanned the wizards sitting beside him and was not surprised to see others had similar expressions as she. 

“I’m so glad you asked Minister. Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s not every day we all have such an opportunity to see justice given to those who deserve it. The man seated beside me has spent the last twelve years of his life locked in the damp dirty cells of Azkaban. Suffering daily from the torment of the dementors and the elements. Mentally deteriorating due to the knowledge he was innocent and never had the chance to prove so. Over those years he lost out on opportunities to marry and further his blood line that he is the last son of The Black line, a Sacred 28 and our ministry did nothing to protect it. What is to keep them from protecting your lines from dying out. Who will be there to demand you have a fair trial?” Pucey was loudly speaking without the use of a charm, but everyone heard him perfectly. Everyone was hanging on the edge of their seats to see where he was going with this. 

“It’s lucky Lord Black was able to get his story out, to receive a chance at a fair trial. Since even today the auror department had arrest on sight orders out for him, when instead they could have been spending the last 12 years looking for the real criminal. I can only wonder how easily it could have been said that Lord Black didn’t show up today, only to be rushed back into a cell. Members of the wizengot, minister, we can back up Lord Blacks claim that he is innocent of the charge of murdering Peter Pettigrew because Pettigrew is alive and well. And he is here today.” The crowd gasp at the last words people were looking around trying to get a glimpse of who he was speaking about. 

Fudge stood up, as well as Dumbledore who now was paler than normal. His non twinkling blue eyes danced around the room falling for one second on a scowling Remus, to the near snarl Sirius had on his face up to she and Harry. Harry has on a blank face but try as she may Hermione couldn’t keep the half smirk from forming on her face. She watched as his eyes darkened as he stared into hers.

Pucey opened up his case on his desk and pulled out the charmed box. With a wave of his wand he opened the box and the petrified body of a brown rat floated out slowly. The eyes of the wizengot were narrowed as they watched the display with curiosity. With another wave of his wand Pucey said loud enough for all to hear. 

“Persona Revilio!” 

Every eye in the room watched as the rat transformed into the squat chubby balding man they had come to know as Peter Pettigrew. Hermione covered her ears before the next round of screaming began.

===============================

As soon as the words ‘free of all charges’ left the mouth of the minister Sirius jumped up with a shout of joy. He didn’t think twice before bounding over to the section of seating behind him and throwing his arms around Harry and Hermione. They held him close as he released a round of sobs finally able to accept the fact he was a free man. Hermione had gripped him tight but lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up. 

She caught the glare from Dumbledore as he was staring at them all with so much hatred it was palpable. She felt the corners of her mouth lift up in a smirk as she held Sirius tighter to her, reaching an arm around to grip Harry too. 

There was so much noise and commotion around them all that she didn’t know what else was happening until she heard Rodolphus’ voice cut across the room. 

“Minister at this time house Lestrange demands a further look into the cases of those currently incarcerated in Azkaban.” He said clearly. 

“My younger brother was not given the trial he deserves as being a member of the sacred 28 either. He and Barty Crouch Jr. were charged equal to what was given to Bellatrix regardless of their participation. Both boys were still underage and I believe they deserve a chance at a real trial too after suffering Azkaban for so many years. My brother is the last of the Lestrange line. Due to the bonds my wife and I share I am unable to sure children without her. My family needs my brother to carry on our name.” He was standing proudly from his house seat as he spoke. Hermione was nodding along with him in agreement. 

There were a few murmurs across the seats when Hermione took her opportunity. A mousy haired older man, she believed he was a McMillian was staring across the room at Sirius and she was able to catch his eye slyly. 

‘Barty Crouch Junior died in Azkaban recently. They never released the knowledge to the public because they knew it would get people asking questions. How many are wrongly imprisoned now. Why did we put all our faith in Albus Dumbledore.” She projected the thought to him quickly and broke eye contact moving her gaze around the room. It wasn’t a minute later when the man spoke up from his seat. 

“Minister I believe there is a need to do some serious revamping.” He spoke and Hermione tried not to make a Sirius joke and by the look on his face he was too. 

“I believe we should hold another court soon to decide what steps we need to take and in that time we can look into the cases and see what testimonies..” the word was hissed as his eyes shot to Dumbledore, “has been given as evidence for the wizards in question.” 

Hermione smiled to herself as she grabbed Sirius hand, Harry did the same. She looked over the room and saw Rodolphus tip an imaginary hat to her and she gave a covert wink in response. Once the minister declared the end of the court They all stood. She reached back with her free hand grab Antonin. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” She said and the three men Around her laughed making their way towards the exit. 

=================================

“Another round!” Sirius yelled across the room to the bar keeper who nodded. 

They sat at a table off to the side where they enjoyed a victory lunch in public followed by what was now four rounds of celebratory drinks. Harry and Hermione had butter beers while Antonin, Sirius and to their surprise Remus, drank fire whiskey. 

There had been others who stopped the group to wish Sirius condolences over the lost years as well as congratulating him for being a free man. Remus had been waiting for them all out front of Gringotts which they went first to unlock his vault and properties. He gave Sirius a long hug that was filled with whispered apologies between the two and promises to make up for time lost. He gave his two students quick hugs and followed them to the pub where they have all been since. 

Harry let out an audible groan when he looked at the door to the pub that had just opened and shut. Hermione but back a smile and just rolled her eyes at him when she saw who it was. 

“Merlin Mi! You are one tough witch to find.” Theo laughed as he came up towards the table pulling her up from her seat. While his companion frowned from behind him. 

“Maybe that’s how I like it Theodore. Just hiding away in the shadows.” She smirked. 

He scoffed and lifted her arm in the air slowly spinning her around. She had on a new set of witches robes today. They were a deep blue color that paired well with her complexion, and paired with a pair of heels Narcissa would be proud of. 

“And hide all this from the wizards of the world. A crime if I’ve ever heard one.” He wiggles his brows at her and she shoved him off calling him a tossed under her breath. 

Harry was giving them a mix between a sneer and a dumb founded look. The resulting face was not an attractive one and so it was only typical that Malfoy would call him out on it. 

“Relax Potter, Theo and Granger have been friends since first year, if I can get over it surely you can. After all you get the better end of the deal. You just have to handle Theo, I got stuck with the extreme swottiness you call your best friend.” He sneered and then turned to Hermione giving her a once over. 

“Granger, you are looking less frumpier than usual.” He smirked at her. 

“Malfoy, looking as pointy and insufferable as always I see.” She smirked right back not giving him an inch. 

She laughed him off with a wave of her hand and turned to face the two adults at the table who were watching the interactions between the teens with humor. 

“Theo, Malfoy please allow me to introduce you. Sirius this is your cousin Draco Malfoy. He is Narcissas son. And this is Theodore Nott, both of them are in Harry and my year at Hogwarts. Slytherins naturally but decent enough I suppose.” She playfully rolled her eyes at them. 

Both boys extended their hands to shake Sirius’. 

“And of course you need not be introduced to Harry or Professor Lupin. And I’m sure you remember Antonin as well.” She said taking her seat and scooting closer to Dolohov so they had room to scoot their chairs in. 

“Merlin Mi. He is as attractive as you said he was I’ll give you that.” Theo said loudly with a grin on his face as he watched his friend squirm and blush. 

Sirius gave her a shit eating grin from across the table and she sighed and covered her face with her hands. 

“I never said that! I swear Theo one day it will be my ultimate pleasure to shut that big mouth of yours.” She groaned. 

“Yes yes of course what was it you said something about climbing trees. It was a muggle expression I wasn’t aware of..” he let his voice trail off as if he was thinking but she shot a wand less stunner at him that made him yelp as he jumped in his seat. 

“Ugh I’m not doing this any longer,” Draco groaned as he stood pulling Theo up with him. “Black my mother asked me to invite you to tea when you can. She figured you will be receiving enough owls in the next few days that the offer may be lost. Granger she said you are more than welcome to join to make him more comfortable.” He shrugged his shoulders she saw a confused face on most of the people seated with them. 

“I reached out to Narcissa before the holidays, I needed her vault access to get Sirius his wand. I also had to reach out to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott as well as Rodolphus Lestrange to write letters of recommendation for me to Mr. Pucey. I knew I needed some strong pure blooded families names behind me for him to even see me. So I am familiar with them now.” She shrugged off the story hoping they all bought it. 

Malfoy and Theo smartly nodded along with her when she spoke. They shared a glance with eachother that ended in a grimace and she questioned them about it. They tried to wave her off but she demanded they tell her what they were thinking. 

They gave an apologetic look to her as they looked over her shoulder at Dolohov sheepishly as Theo started to explain. 

“Well speaking of Mr. Pucey, we overheard him meeting with Lucius and Rodolphus after the trial. He is going to take on Rabastans case now and while they were discussing the success of Sirius’ case your name was brought up. He basically was harping on how he did practically nothing that you had the case and evidence even memories lined up for him. Rodolphus jokingly asked him if he was thinking about making you a partner after you graduated and well, what he said was a bit worse..” Theo but his lip while scrunching his nose. 

“What did he say?” Harry asked now leaned over the table fully interested. 

“He said he rather planned on making you a daughter in law. Apparently when he spoke to Adrian about you, Adrian painted a picture of a budding relationship between the two of you. We weren’t in the room so we couldn’t see the reactions but there was a loud snort. I’m assuming that was Rodolphus but yeah just to give you a heads up. Adrian must not have taken you almost hexing him the other day as a sign things won’t work out.”

Sirius and Remus both in a drunken state found this very very funny. They were supporting each other in their chairs as they bellowed their laughter loudly. Harry looked confused, but angry at the edges. Antonin who had also had one too many to drink was red in the face his hand gripping the glass tightly in his hand. She reached a hand out to hold his other and tried to soothe him when Sirius stopped his laughter long enough to ask a question. 

“She- hiccup! She tried to hex him?!” He stumbled out. 

Theo nodded eagerly, excited to tell the story. 

“Oh yes Mr. Black. Quite wonderful it was. I probably shouldn’t tell this story with you around Professor however I believe you may not remember in the morning so I will.” He said with a smile and Remus waved him on encouragingly. Looking too eager to hear what he was going to say. 

“So you see our girl had just been told by Flint to not speak down to her betters..” he started when the others frowned Sirius was confused so Harry quickly filled him in. 

“He’s like a big troll of a sixth year. He’s obsessed with Mione because she made him cry last year when she almost drowned him during a dueling club meeting.” Harry smirked at the memory. He waved for Theo to continue on the story. 

“So yes he says that and we are all used to Mi having great comebacks except she was a bit in a temper already, apparently the weasel had used up all he patience. So our sweet little Gryffindor princess just tells flint to ‘fuck off’ right there in the library. It was wonderful. Except of course Pucey made a comment about her dirty mouth and wanting to see it in action, she pulled away from him and was about to curse him when I pulled her off. Regular savior I am. Reckon I saved his life. I wonder if I can call in a life debt.” Theo said dramatically rubbing his chin in thought. 

In the mean time Dolohov had gripped Hermiones chair and pulled it flush with his. He put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. 

“Why did you have to pull away from him. What does that mean?” He asked her in his low gravely whisper. 

She bit her lip nervously. 

“He had a grip on my wrist. He grabbed it when I walked by and kissed it and then didn’t let it go until I pulled away.” She explained. 

“If he touches you again you tell me. Understand.” She nodded quickly in agreement. Not risking telling him she can more than handle herself, she found she rather liked his protective nature. 

Malfoy was pulling Theo away from the table now. Saying they had done their part. When they left the men had one more round while they made plans to meet at Sirius home tomorrow to start clearing it out. It had sat vacant for 10 years and no telling what it was harboring now. Sirius offered Antonin twice his normal rate if he would come out to do some curse breaking. He was more interested in working with someone he already was familiar with than someone new who would want to ask questions and such. 

Harry and Sirius were coming back to Hermione’s to spend the night. Remus was heading to his home with a promise to meet them in the morning. She invited Dolohov to stay with them again but he said he should probably go home and meet them tomorrow too. They were walking out side the group of the five of them speaking of their plans, the three older wizards were a bit wobbly on their feet. 

Harry was holding up Sirius under his arm, Remus was leaning against Sirius trying to stand on his own. Dolohov was pulling Hermione into his side, a bit more steady than the other two. She was leaning up to speak into his ear over the noise when he pulled a trick and turned his head quickly to catch her lips. She smirked against his mouth as they met caught in their own little world that they didn’t even notice the flash of a camera. 

===============================


	36. Chapter 36:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***important read!!******
> 
> Ok I need to warn you all in advance about this chapter because it gets a little heavy. It’s important to remember that when I started this story I had originally planned to start it in 4th year, therefore the chapters that I have pre-written have a certain plot line that they follow. When I decided to forgo flashbacks and just start in the first year I knew I would eventually have to fill in these plot lines. So before anyone starts hating me know that there are things that happen in this chapter and the next that are imperative to the flow of the story from here on out. So just know that even though something seems impossible to overcome now, that is not the case. Just have faith!
> 
> As always I don’t own anything HP related  
Thank you all for the support and love that you have given this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^read info above!^^

==============================================

Whether anyone would know it or not there was a delayed echo in the wizarding world that morning. Two completely different men at two completely different locations would udder the same question to two different people who didn’t want to hear it. 

Hermione rolled over in her plush bed confused about what had waken her. She could see from the window the sun had barely risen and she was still tired. She burrowed her head into her pillow to go back to sleep when a small throat clearing brought her further awake. 

“I’s sorry missy Herminny. I not want to do this buts master said to bring you to him rights now.” Her small elf Tully was standing next to the bed wide eyed. 

Her small arm reached out and grabbed Hermiones and with a snap of her fingers they were spinning off and landing roughly in the dining hall of Malfoy manner. It took a few seconds for Hermione to gather control of her stomach, not being the least bit prepared for apparating. 

“What the hell is this?” 

She looked up at her fathers cold words. She took in the room and saw him seated at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as well as Rodolphus and Barty Crouch JR. 

Thinking this must be some strange dream she was having she slowly brought her hands up to her eyes and tried to run the sleep out of them. Then she reached behind her and tried to tame her hair down from its post sleep state. It did no good as each curl was determined to go in a different direction this morning. She looked down at her self and saw she was just in a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a white tank top. 

“Bloody hell! What a strange dream this is.” She said as she tried to pull the small tank top down to cover all her torso. 

Her statement was rewarded by a snicker that came from the direction of Rodolphus and a tut from Mrs. Malfoy about her language. She blinked and let her eyes pass the faces at the table. Roddy had his knuckle in between his teeth like it was physically hard for him not to laugh. Even Lucius had a smirk on his face as he properly stirred his tea. Narcissa of course looked perfectly prim sitting next to her husband, and Barty looked at her like she was a glass of water and he was dying of thirst. She turned her head to look at her father who was still holding a news paper up in his hand. 

“I assure you daughter this is not a dream, however much we both wish it to be. Imagine my surprise to wake up to read this in the prophet.” He tossed the newspaper closer to her and she stepped forward to take it. 

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Daily prophet  
=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Black Scion free after twelve years in Azkaban. 

Sirius Black wins case for freedom after proving he was innocent for crimes accused of 12 years ago. 

Imagine the surprise of the public when Sirius Black appeared in front of the wizengot not as a insane escapee like we had been led to believe, but a well dressed healthy looking member of the sacred 28. We were disgusted to learn Lord Black was never given a trial those years ago and were ever so thankful to see him represented by none other than esteemed solicitor Eric Pucey. Pucey gave a heart felt speech of the crimes against Lord Black and the horrors he has faced the last twelve years. He even presented the court with memories as well as a surprising witness: Peter Pettigrew himself!! Charges were almost instantly dropped and Black was declared free.  
And what did he do first? Well Lord Black leapt to his feet and turned around to embrace two young teens in the audience. They were later identified as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry has been discovered to be Lord Blacks god son, the son of the late James and Lily Potter. It is unknown at this time but the camaraderie between the two leads us all to believe Lord Black will fully be stepping into his role as god father, including taking custody of Potter. Ms. Granger is a bit of a surprise as a friend of Lord Black. You may remember she was unfortunately petrified last year at Hogwarts, and it was revealed then she is very good friends with Potter. (We has heard rumor there may be more than friendship there but if you look at the photos on the next page you’ll see why we ruled that out.)  
Our research has revealed Ms. Granger comes from a very wealthy muggle family. (For our muggle conscious readers: they are the same Grangers as you see on all the hospital and medical buildings in Europe!) so that leaves us to how Sirius Black and Ms. Granger have come to know and be friendly with each other. The multiple rumors and theories have been flying in but the one we hear most often is that it was Ms. Granger who provided the funds for Lord Black to obtain Mr. Pucey as a favor to Potter, her best friend. Knowing the numerous amounts of property owned by the Grangers it also leads us to believe she hid Lord Black away until he received his day in court. Whatever the case may be it seems the three of them are much closer than just having met.  
Continued on page 2:

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•==•=•==•=••=•=••=•==•=•=•=•=•=•

Hermione groaned at the write up and slowly turned the page to see the other picture that was mentioned. 

On the front page it was a touching picture of the moment they announced Sirius was free when he leapt to his seat and ran to them. There was no denying any other feeling but happiness between the three of them when they embraced. 

The next page though the picture wasn’t quite so touching and she could see why her father was a bit annoyed. There was the group of them exiting the pub together. Sirius and Remus wobbling next to Harry who was trying his best to keep them standing. A wide grin on his face regardless of how much effort he was using. Then next to them Hermione stood and let go of Sirius’ hand to turn to Dolohov who pulled her in close to him. She turned to him and he lowered his head and kissed her. You could see her smile into the kiss before she returned it. It was a magical picture so the same 10 seconds replayed over and over again. She watched with her cheeks blushing as her lips met his over and over. 

She cleared her throat and again pulled down the fabric of her shirt trying to smooth it out. 

“Yes, well it was a well written article. I wish Skeeter would have left out all that about me, but she is nothing but efficient. Once she gets her teeth in something she gnaws all she can off of it.” She said as she folded the paper back up. 

She slowly lifted her eyes to her father who did not look amused. 

“I don’t care about the article Hermione. I care about some boy who thinks he can man handle you in the middle of public. He’s lucky I haven’t found him and removed his hands.” Tom growled. 

She tried not to roll her eyes. 

“Oh please father it was one little kiss. We were caught up in the moment. Dolohov would never do anything to jeopardize me or my reputation.” She said and watched as her father brought a hand up to his face. 

“Ah, this is Dolohov. I see. I knew his father years ago before he passed away. I believe his mother is a Rosier. I’ll have to look into the boy make sure he doesn’t have any ideas. Plus, I remember Greyback wanted to rip his throat out for his display on the platform, I wonder what he will want to do after seeing this.” His mouth curved into a huge grin. 

“In fact I’ll make sure I send a copy out to him. I don’t know if he receives the prophet I’d hate for him to miss this well written article.” 

There was laughter at the table and Hermione turned to glare at them all. 

“Hermione dear those shoes were lovely. You had the nicest outfit on, I’m glad the photo was able to capture it in its glory.” Narcissa said politely to break the tension. 

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy I was hoping you’d approve.” She smiled at the older woman in thanks. 

“Oh yeah you looked great Hermione, it must have taken a lot of effort if you wake up every morning looking like a swamp monster like you do now.” Rodolphus said already climbing to his feet as she took off after him flinging curses. 

=================================

“What the hell is this?!”

Antonin groaned into his mug as the sound of the floo faded into the angry shout that echoed in his hall. He didn’t respond. Only listened for the stomping growing closer and finally the door to the dining room swinging open. 

“Did you not hear me? I said what the hell is this?” The man growled standing in the door jamb with the paper extended towards Antonin. 

“Why good morning to you too Thorfinn, please come in, make yourself at home.” He responded cheekily. 

Rowle rolled his eyes as he stomped up to the table and practically flung himself into a seat. 

“How long has this been going on, and why did I not know about it.” He said pointing to the picture in the paper. 

Slowly setting his cup down Dolohov turned towards his friend. 

“Well, I met her sixth year, got kind of a rocky start but...” he was saying when Thor cut him off. 

“Cut it out, you know damn good and well that’s not what I mean.”

Antonin sighed. 

“I don’t know Thor. I don’t know what you want to hear, nor do I really know what’s going on between the two of us. We’ve just been getting closer and closer. I’ve met her a few times at Hogsmeade and during the holidays, each time the relationship between us changes more and more. Our letters went from friendly to flirty to I don’t know, she is my best friend besides you, and it just finally came to a peak the night she got back. I was so angry at her for getting hurt, I know you were scared to but I just I don’t know I didn’t realize I was so upset because I cared. I wasn’t going to do anything, or make any moves after all she’s only 15, but then we were laying there talking and the next thing I know she leaned in and I couldn’t fight it any longer. And now I can’t get the memory of it out of my head.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“And as for why you weren’t told, that’s your own fault.” He said and was greeted by a pinched expression and small growl. “You are the one who has found himself too busy to write or care or visit. I know she has tried writing you, and you don’t respond but once in a blue moon and they are always short and impersonal. Honestly I was surprised you even floo’d me last week when the bracelet burned. I wouldn’t have been surprised to hear you tossed it. She told me she assumed you forgot about her and I denied it saying there was no way, but in the back of my mind I wondered the same thing.” 

Thor slapped his hand against the table. 

“That’s utter dragon shit and you know it!” He roared. 

“What was I supposed to do? The last I heard she was dating Potter and sneaking off with him, I didn’t want to write and come between that. You’ve always been better than me at just being a friend. I thought I could but when I saw her before she got on the train and she gave me a kiss goodbye it was like torture to stop myself from pulling her into me. But I remembered my so called best friend reminding me she was just a kid still and needed time to grow up. And then I have to see in the paper that not only did you not take your own advice but you didn’t even have the decency to tell me about it!”

For his credit Dolohov never flinched or reacted to Thor and his tirade. He nearly sat back and watched his friend vent his frustrations. 

“That’s your own fault having your kid brother spy on her. Gunnar is a good kid don’t get me wrong but he is young and falls victim to believing everything he hears. Potter and Hermione were never really dating. It was a ploy that allowed them to sneak away from prying eyes to plan. She has been hiding Sirius Black away since the summer, planning out his court case. The one time they couldn’t get away from the meddlesome Weasley was the night she almost got killed. I know what I said before but we’ve always known she was more than what meets the eye. She is too mature and intelligent to be seen as a child. Perhaps I should have let you know things had changed between us but until the other night I had no idea you would even care.” 

He ran a hand down his face slowly taking in a deep breath. 

“On top of it all Thor like I said I have no idea what we even are doing, or what we are to each other. I like her a lot. Her magic calls to mine, I know it did to yours too. Yet, all I can think about is the letter I’m going to receive today from my mother about this picture. No matter how much I like her, or she me, she is a well known mudblood and that won’t sit right with my family. I know my uncles have been prying me lately to join their group, I’m sure your father has mentioned it to you as well. I can’t see me strolling in there with the muggle born best friend of Harry Potter on my arm. A few shared kisses doesn’t make a relationship, and I don’t know if I can ever offer her that.” 

Thor shook his head slightly. 

“Families have overlooked blood for power many times in the past, there’s ways around it if you know the right people and pay the right price. That Nott kid mentioned that to Malfoy all the time last year.” He snorted at the memory of the flushed pinched face of the Malfoy brat. 

Dolohov shrugged looking up at the clock. 

“I’m supposed to meet her today at Blacks home. Any chance you want to join? I know she would like to see you.” He said standing and straightening his clothes. 

Thor shook his head sadly. 

“Not today, I have work waiting on me, I kind of stormed out and left everything behind this morning. She wrote me about setting up a floo call I’ll talk to her before she goes back to school.” He ran a hand down the back of his neck and looked at his friend sheepishly. 

“Just, Uh, maybe don’t mention I stormed in here like a mad man ey?”

=================================

Hermione was sitting on the steps her fingers jammed in her ears. She was scowling at the wall that Remus and Sirius were in a desperate struggle trying to cover. 

“Please just let me blow this wall up. I highly doubt it’s load bearing and even if it is it will be worth it to just shut that bint up!” She groaned and Harry laughed hard behind her. 

He too was trying to block his ears from the constant shrieks of Walburga Black. Between cries of blood traitor, half breed and mudblood the ringing never stopped in Hermiones ears. They had been to the home three days in a row and progress was slow going. There was infestations of just about every magical pest as well as a large number of muggle ones. As a parting gift before her death Walburga had placed curses on most of the house. Dolohov had been working non stop to remove them before one of them ended up in St. Mungos or worse. Remus had just returned with lunch when the accidental slamming of the door set the portrait off again. 

“Shut up your worthless cow!” Sirius yelled at the painting while he struggled with the drapes. Even magic wasn’t letting them slide, a trick she believed Kreacher the grumpy old house elf was responsible for. 

Not being able to take it anymore Hermione lifted her wand and her annoyed and frustrated emotions flowed through before she could even stop and focus on a spell. The slime green spell shot out and covered the painting in a film that all but completely silenced the wailing woman beneath it. She took a deep breath and sighed at the relief. 

“Bloody brilliant Mione! What spell was that?” Harry asked clapping her on the back. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “No idea, I think my magic just had enough and took matters into its own hands.” She let out a small giggle. 

Remus and Sirius were both staring at the barrier around the picture. Cautiously running a finger over the rubber like texture before turning wide eyed back to the young witch seated on the steps. 

“Well whatever it is I hope it’s permanent, I can finally hear my self think!” Sirius laughed coming to scoop her up in his arms and spin her around. 

“You can? Try having elevated senses. I’m surprised my ears didn’t bleed from the high pitched harpy’s wails!” Remus laughed patting Hermione on the back. 

“Alright now that that’s taken care of what do you say we dig in?” Sirius laughed leading them down to the dining room. 

“I’ll go get Dolly and tell him it’s break time.” Hermione smiled as she left to go find the library that Antonin had been working on all morning. 

Once she reached the door she knocked softly against the frame, not trying to startle him in case he was in the middle of a spell. When he heard her knock he turned around and smiled at her gesturing for her to enter. He held up an arm and she crossed the room to curl underneath of it. Snuggling into his side. 

“Hmmm where have you been all day?” He said into her curls as he nuzzled the top of her head. 

She smiled into his chest. 

“Fighting off a doxie infestation on the third floor. Bloody things built a colony behind a tapestry up there and when I pulled it down they swarmed. They were everywhere, my poor hair..” she laughed and shook when he chuckled too. 

“And I thought it was bad in here, I’ll take a hand full of compulsion curses and two entrail expelling Knick knacks over doxies any day. They bite and the anti venom potion taste like dragon shit. Or what I imagine dragon shite would taste like.” He kissed her head and led her towards the door. 

“I’m guessing it’s time for food? I was thinking when we are done I would show you a bit of what I am doing, that way you can at least run the scans if you enter a new room or even find something odd down the line.” 

She grinned up at him, her whole face brightened with the thought. 

“Absolutely! I’d love to try it out!”

When they walked into the dining room Harry was sending Hedwig back out from delivering mail. He looked the letter over and frowned up at Hermione. 

“Mione, Ron said he tried to send us a letter to your house and it was returned. He told Hedwig to just find me this time and luckily being so smart she did. What’s up with that did you get any letters?”

Hermione looked over at Remus quickly and then looked back at her pseudo brother sheepishly. 

“Well Harry.. thats because I’ve had to put a stop on the mail going to my home...” she trailed off. 

Harry looked confused, a similar expression was on both Sirius and Antonins face yet theirs was mixed with a bit of anger. Thankfully Remus spoke up for her. 

“I helped Hermione put a temporary block on all letters and packages after she received a few, well needless to say not so pleasant ones.” 

The table was quiet for what felt like hours but was likely just a minute. 

“How unpleasant are we talking?” This was Sirius asking in an out of character serious tone. 

Hermione tried to wave it off playfully. Her fork wafting through the air in a lazy loop. 

“It’s nothing really, few howlers, few that were lined with itching powder, one that had some kind of potion that made my skin swell and burn. But it was an easy fix and after that I told Remus and we put a stop to it.” She shrugged. 

Sirius and Harry looked at her mouth agape. 

“And why didn’t you say anything to us?” Harry demanded. 

She shrugged again this time with an aggravated huff. 

“Because it’s no big deal. I knew the article in the prophet was going to be trouble for me. I expected this kind of reaction. You can’t please everyone, it’s a sad truth.” The next part she said a lot quieter. “Plus they weren’t all about my part in Sirius’ trial...” she murmured into her cup. 

“What does that mean?” Antonin finally spoke up, she was impressed with how long he maintained his control on his anger. 

“Well, like I said it’s honestly no big deal. But, well apparently a guy like you has no business being with a girl like me.” She gave him a small sad smile and a shrug. He reached over and grabbed her hand. 

“What why?” Harry interrupted. “Because your younger? Or a Gryffindor? Or is it because he’s Russian?” 

Oh sweet innocent Harry. The other four people at the table all eyed him sympathetically at his question. They exchanged glances and it seemed no one really wanted to be the one that burst his bubble on the truth of the wizarding world. 

“No Harry,” Hermione said with a sad sigh. “It’s because Dolohov is a pure blood and I was raised by muggles. People of a certain class don’t like to see their own sullying their name with people like me.” 

Harry has a strange mixture of red from his anger and green from being sickened by what she had said coloring him. He furrowed his brows so much you couldn’t tell he had two. He looked between all the faces at the table hoping one might disagree with what she said. He thought hard about the best way to convey what he felt and when he was able to he looked Hermione right in the eyes and spoke. 

“If they are stupid and prejudice enough to shun you then let them. There will come a time when the whole wizarding world is forced to recognize you for the brilliant powerful witch that you are, and when that time comes I hope I’m there to watch them choke on their words.”

Hermione sat back eyes wide. She wasn’t expecting him to utter something so mature and deep to her. Surprised was an understatement. 

“Thank you Harry. I think your right. And when it happens, I’ll get you front row seats.” She winked at him and tossed a roll at him effectively breaking the serious mood the room had fallen in. 

==============================

He was standing behind her. One hand rested on her hip while the other was gripped over top hers on her wand. He was slowly going through the wand motions with her while telling her the specific words she had to say. 

“Do you think you have it down now?” He asked huskily one her ear. 

She shook her head slowly sinking further back into him. 

“No, I think I need you to show me a few more times.” She whispered and he could see the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. 

“Cheeky witch.” He returned into her ear as his tongue shot out to trace the edge of her ear. She shivered in his hold and before he knew what was happening she had spun her self around and was launching herself up at his lips. 

The other kisses they had shared had all been sweet and slow, passionate but not firey. This was something different, something more. Neither noticed their feet moving until her back hit the wall between shelves. She didn’t fight it, she let him trap her there, the contact between their bodies more than ever now. One hand was gripped in her unruly curls, the others fingers were dug into her hip but slowly starting to move up her body now. 

She bit his bottom lip lightly pulling away from him some before releasing it and licking the spot softly. She was rewarded by a groan and his hand passing her hips where it landed on her clothed breast. She moaned when he grabbed her over her close, giving her pressure she didn’t know she needed. He pulled back and gave her a grin before pecking her on the lips again with rapid kisses. 

“I want to take you out. Like on a real date. No more stolen hidden kisses, what do you say?” His voice husky as he leaned down next to her ear to ask. His lips making contact with the skin on her neck giving her goose bumps. 

She shook her head with a smile. “Of course Dolly. I would love to, but I leave Saturday to go back to school. I only have a day left.”

He let out a small growl before licking that section of skin he had been teasing with his lips. His mouth attached to it giving her the perfect combination of a kiss and a suck that made her knees turn to jelly. 

“I have to do dinner with my mom tomorrow, but once I’m done, I’ll come get you and we will do dessert together before I go back alright?” 

“It’s a date.” She grinned. “But are you sure no more stolen kisses?” She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. 

He laughed at her faux pout and leaned forward to bite the lip protruding. 

“What do you think Malyshka?” He said before leaning in to capture her lips again. 

===============================

Antonin was positively dreading this dinner. As expected he received a letter from his mother one day after the prophet posted the picture of him. It was as vague and alluding as they always were, merely telling him she believed it was time they had dinner together and a time and place to meet her. He knew what to expect, she was going to remind him of his duty as son and heir of their family, and then she would spend the next hour telling him about the single daughters of her friends that would just make the best wife. 

He put on his dress robes and arrived at the restaurant exactly on time. He gave him name to the hostess and was led through the restaurant to where his mother was seated. He stumbled a step when he realized she wasn’t alone. 

“Mother.” He greeted her when he arrived at the table. 

“Antonin darling, how wonderful it is to see you!” She gushed giving him air kisses on both cheeks. “Dear please allow me to introduce Miss Alecto Carrow.”

=================================

Hermione was laying stomach down on her bed flipping through her books while taking notes off to the side in a notebook. She had her music playing and didn’t hear anyone come in but the feeling of being watched made the back of her hair stand up. She took off her head phones and looked up at the wizard standing against the frame of her bedroom door. 

“Can I help you Mr. Crouch?” She asked trying not to sound as cold as she felt after seeing his beady eyes on her. 

He gave her a half smile, something that was normally attractive on men’s faces, yet with him it drew attention to his yellowed teeth. 

“Just stopping by to say hello before I head out. I know you are due back to school so I won’t be seeing you again until summer. You seemed so peaceful in your work I didn’t want to interrupt you.” He said taking a tentative step into her room. 

She pulled herself into a kneeling position on her bed. Watching carefully to where her wand was and how easy it would be for her to grab it. A list of spells at the tip of her tongue. 

“Yes I’m just trying to get Rodolphus everything I can before I head back. I know he is anxious to get his brother back. Just like I’m sure you want your friend back as well.” 

He moved a step closer and she moved the papers around to throw off the fact she was reaching for her wand. 

“Oh yes I can’t wait for Rabastan to be free, I wish I could have taken him with me when I left. Although I was still a prisoner at my fathers. They can polish the bars but it’s still a prison you know.” He was walking closer so slowly never taking his eyes off her. “They are all so lucky to have you, your brain is something that most men would kill for. I can’t help but be jealous of all the years we missed out on having you in our lives.” 

By now he was just a few feet away from the bed. Her wand hand twitched under the papers wondering what her father would do if she was to hex him. Sure he was loyal, but does loyalty excuse being a creep to her? He looked like he was going to approach her even closer when a hiss from the door way caught their attention. Nagini slid into the room and up on the bed before wrapping her self loosely around her charge. 

“Miss shouldn’t be alone with this wizard. Nagini has heard stories of him, he isn’t sane.” She hissed at her master. 

Hermione patted her head. “Believe me Nagini I do not want him in here, I have no idea how long he watched me before I noticed him.” She hissed back. 

“Mistress will need to ward her bedroom, do you want me to bite him?” She looked up at her curly haired charge and flicked her tongue on her cheek making Hermione laugh. 

Crouch was watching her closely and licked his own lips when the snake licked her. Hermione fought to keep the disgusted look off her face. 

“I’m sorry to run Mr. Crouch but it seems like my father wants a word with me before I leave. Lovely speaking with you, have safe travels.” She said climbing from the bed with Nagini following close behind her. 

================================

Sirius lead Harry and Hermione through the floo to the platform to catch the train back to school. Remus would be apparating later in the day. He made them each triple check their things to guarantee they had everything, only to promise he would mail them each a care package within the week. 

The crowds at the station parted for them as he proudly strolled them up to the train. Hugging them both fiercely before letting them go. 

“If you need anything at all you let me know ok. Either of you I mean it. And if anyone gives you any trouble you write to me and I’ll let you know a few tricks we pulled back in my day. Remember to look after one another.” He told them both before turning to Harry. 

“And I’ll be right here at the end of term to bring you home.” He gave him a big smile and Harry flung himself into his arms again. 

Sirius chuckled and gave him a few pats on the back before setting him back up right. 

“Vixen, you look after my boy, and try not to get any prettier alright? Harry needs to gain a few more pounds before he can lift the stick he needs to beat the boys off with.” He laughed kissing her cheek and she rolled her eyes at his antics. 

They boarded the train with one last wave to Sirius and walked down the aisle to find a cabin. Harry gripped her hand and gave her a worried smile. 

“You sure you are alright sis? Want me to kill him for you?” He asked and she cracked a smile at the thought. 

She returned the squeeze and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“I’m ok Harry I promise.”

=================================

He woke up with the sun pouring through the window into his face. He groaned and tried to cover his head with the pillow but it didn’t work. Slowly he sat up battling the loud drumming in his head and behind his eyes. How he got so hung over was beyond him. He couldn’t even remember drinking anything. 

He grabbed his wand to summon a potion and to check the time. Once he forced the chalky sober up potion down he grimaced as he flicked his wrist to see the time projected. 

“Shit!” He jumped to his feet when he saw that somehow it was a quarter past twelve in the afternoon. How he slept that late he had no clue and now even worse is that he knew the train leaves at 11:45 on the dot. He missed seeing Hermione off like he had promised he would do. He groaned into his hands as he tried to get some kind of recollection of what happened last night. 

His stomach plummeted. Oh no, oh no. He never even saw Hermione last night. He told her he would be by Blacks to pick her up after dinner for their date. He stood her up and then didn’t even contact her this morning. She was going to be so mad. He rose from bed quickly thinking he could still meet the train at the Hogsmeade station this afternoon and explain to her what happened. And hopefully by then he could remember what he did the night before. 

Once he made it to his sitting room he saw the post sitting there waiting for him on top of it was a bright red envelope. A howler. Oh well he deserved it he was sure. Once he touched it it shook and formed the foreboding face. He was shocked when instead of hearing Hermiones sweet albeit angry voice, the deep of his best mate rang out. 

—————————————————————

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you I honestly don’t. I tried floo calling you and it’s closed, which is for the best because I was going to knock some sense into you. Why would you think this was the way to handle it? Do you not have any common decency. Don’t worry about reaching out to me, I think you need some time to get your head right but know I’m pissed, if anything I have the right to be pissed for her. You forget she is my friend too!” 

—————————————————————

Dolohov scratched his head at why Thor would be so mad at him. Yes, he stood up their friend but it was an honest mistake, one he was going to rectify as soon as possible. The man was acting as if he broke her heart by doing so. Hermione was a smart girl, the smartest actually. She would understand. 

He picked up the rest of the post before flipping to the Prophet that was delivered earlier. He choked on his own spit when he flipped it open and saw the picture that was taking up over half of the page. 

There for all the world to see was a picture of him from last night. Arm wrapped tightly around the Carrow witch his mother had introduced him to. He watched as he laughed at something she had said and pulled her in to kiss her. It wasn’t a chaste kiss and nothing was left out. The worst was the photo showed his own mother there at the table looking on with doe eyes as if she was so happy to see her baby boy in love. 

‘Dolohov Heir and Carrow daughter formally courting. Olympia Dolohov nee Rosier could not be happier at love match made by son!’

The tag line under the picture made bile rise in his throat. 

Oh mother what have you done. 

================================

Hermione had already burned through two copies of the paper on accident. Every time she gripped the pages her magic flared and turned it to ash. After the third attempt to try to understand what had happened she barely caught a glimpse of the picture before the flame took over. She tossed the paper down and watched the flames cover the couple embracing eachother with a detached expression. Harry took it as a sign to go find the trolley and get her some much needed chocolate. 

He had only been out of the cabin for a minute before the door swung back open and two sets of feet stomped in. 

“Ok so we’ve been thinking, and where poison would be dramatic and very purebloodish of you, we say: why not let Fenrir rip him limb from limb and then we feed said limbs to Nagini. It’s a win win. Greyback has been looking for an excuse to tear into him, and Nagini hasn’t had a decent meal like that in a long time!” Theo said as he plopped down on the bench next to her. Throwing his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest. 

She shook her head unable to stop a giggle from escaping. She looked up to see Theo smiling down at her and Malfoy giving her an expression that maybe bordered on concern if she let herself think that deep on it. 

“Thanks boys, but I’m fine. I think I’ll go the route of completely ignoring him and everything about him. Now that I know how to ward the mail I can return any letter he tries to send. My floo and Sirius are blocked to him. Sirius wants to punch him so he won’t come to grimauld place. I don’t have to see him and so I don’t have to think about him. It’s not even that he broke my heart or that I’m even that upset over what happened. But he embarrassed me, and I think he took the cowards way out. If he didn’t want to be linked to me he should have told me, not let it play out like this. And now I’ll have to deal with the pity and the gossip. That’s why I’m the most mad.” She explained with a sigh. 

“Well we can still kill him if you need us to, and at the least allow us to hex him if we ever see him. Plus we both want to be seated next to him when the day comes when he finds out who you are. I want to be there to rub it into his and his mother’s snooty face.” Draco said with a sneer. 

“And Alecto Carrow of all people? Gross. She is so old. Mother said she expected her to be a spinster, something about her and her brother being too close for comfort. And the woman is at best a five. She doesn’t hold a candle to you and the rest of the world knows it.” 

Hermione and Theo both looked shocked and turned to each other to share the expression before breaking out in a laugh. 

“Wow Draco I didn’t realize you think so highly of me. Now, tell me I’m pretty one more time to boost my morale!” She laughed and Theo joined both doubling over in laughter only to be hit by back to back stinging hexes as Draco stormed out of the cabin mumbling about it being the last time he said anything nice to the pair. 

================================

He fumed as he paced back and forth through the small town street. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He owed her at least an explanation, but the one he was given was so fucked up he didn’t think he could share it. 

He had stormed into his mothers house only for her to act as if she did nothing wrong. She told him she was only making it easier on him, that he was lost and it was normal for young men to stray from the correct path from time to time but she wasn’t going to let him throw his life away on a pretty face. She said it was easier this way than letting his uncles remove the distraction from his life, a threat that didn’t go un noticed by him. He stormed back out in the same rage as he entered in. 

Now he was standing in the middle of Hogsmeade dreading the conversation that was coming. He wanted to throw himself at her feet but knew he couldn’t. He was prepared to be hexed but he at least needed to speak to her, even if it was for the last time. They were friends first, maybe Merlin willing they could get past this and be again. 

He was broken out of his internal struggle by the sound of the whistle blowing. The first group were walking through now to head to the carriages. Mostly all first years, he looked over their head to try to get a glimpse of her signature curls. He was so focused he didn’t see the hex coming and yelped when the strong stinging hex hit him in the side. 

“The fuck?” He said as he looked around to see who cast it only to meet a part of glaring baby blues. 

Gunnar Rowle wasn’t easy to miss. Taking after his brother and father he already stood over a head above the rest of his classmates. His mouth was set in a stone line when he stomped up to Antonin. 

“The fuck you doing Gunnar, didn’t your brother teach you not to hex a man when his backs turned?” He growled at the boy. 

He sneered up at him. “My brother came by this morning and told me I was welcome to anything I saw fit to throw your way if I ever saw you again. Ms. Hermione is my friend, what you did to her isn’t right, and it will cause her more of a headache than she deserves.” He said arms crossed liking much more menacing than any eleven year old had a right to. 

“Oh sod off Gunnar, let the adults handle this alright, you have no clue what’s going on.” He tried to push him off into the crowd. 

“You should leave.” The boy responded still sounding cold. 

“And you should mind your own business I’ll do what I want...” he was saying when he was cut off. 

“No, he’s right you should leave. In fact I think this should be the last time you come to Hogsmeade when school is in session. I don’t believe there is anyone here that is itching to see you right now.” The cool cultured voice of Theodore Nott made him start as he turned his head to see him standing there with Malfoy and Zambini. Malfoy looked equally as pissed, Zambini looked annoyed at best. 

“I need to talk to her Nott, I need to explain.” Antonin said letting his head hang for a second. 

“No, you need to get lost. Nothing you have to say will make a difference, believe me.” Theo said looking over his shoulder only to see Harry give him a thumbs up. He smirked at the inter house unity displayed on behalf of their mutual friend. 

“Oh and would you look at that, it seems you missed her after all. Crazy.” He sneered at the older boy. 

Dolohov turned to see the carriages pulling away in the distance and saw Harry give him a disgusted shake of his head before he climbed in to an empty carriage. He turned back to Nott and pulled his wand only to be met by three pointing at him. 

“You’ve already proved you are a fool once today Dolohov, don’t make a repeat performance.” Malfoy hissed at him. 

Reluctantly he lowered his wand and took off towards the apparition point without another look back. There had to be another way to reach her. 

=================================

After spending the last two days of dodging looks of pity and the ever abundant rumor mill Hermione skunk into potions thankful for a class that required silence. This was her last class of the day and she would be able to head up to the room of requirements to spend the rest of the evening. 

She was crushing the powdered moon beam when she let out a gasp and put a hand to her chest to cover the place she felt the strangest pain she had ever experienced. It was like a deep pull that was keeping her from catching her breath. Ron heard her and turned to look at her questioningly, the look on her face causing him concern. 

“Mione? You alright?” He asked quietly. 

She went to nod yes when the pain happened again this time even worse. It caused her to let out an audible sobbing gasp. Getting the attention of her peers. Harry immediately stood up and made his way over to her kneeling in front of her. 

“Hermione, what’s happening?” He asked but she couldn’t respond the pain was too intense she just looked up to him with tear filled eyes and shook her head. 

“Professor!” Harry called getting Snapes attention. “Something is wrong with Hermione.” 

At that the whole class turned to look at her. She had slid from her stool and was kneeling on the floor clasping her chest right above her heart. 

She choked out one word barely above a whisper:

“Tully!”

And with that a loud crack and her house elf stood in front of the room. When she saw her mistress in distress she squealed and ran over to the crouching girl. Harry tried to relay to the small elf what happened. 

“I don’t think she can breath. She’s been grabbing her chest. She has gotten some cursed mail lately, she isn’t being cursed is she?” Harry was desperately trying to get answers. 

The elf clicked her fingers looking at her young charge and gasped. She reached out and pulled the now sobbing girl to her and was running her tiny hands down her back trying to soothe her. 

“She is not cursed. Miss Herminny has a familiar bond that is breaking.” The elf cooed softly still trying to comfort Hermione. 

Snape stood up quickly rounding his desk. 

“Tully take her to the hospital wing now please and then try to reach out to her father. I will meet you there!” 

The class sat back never having heard the professor sound so frantic. They were so thrown off they didn’t realize that Snape knew the elf’s name despite no way he heard Hermione wheeze it earlier. 

With another crack Hermione disappeared with the elf. Behind her Snape made his way out of the door his cloak billowing behind him. 

“Class dismissed!” He yelled behind him. 

Harry was scrambling to grab both his and Hermiones things. He shoved both bags into Rons arms. 

“Take our things please and meet me at the hospital wing when you get back. Tell Mcgonagall if you see her.” He said quickly as he ran off. 

================================

Hermione couldn’t focus the room seemed to spin around her, a fact she knew was due to the lack of oxygen. She could feel the blackness creep along the edges of her vision. 

“Miss Granger you’ll need to breathe ok, we need to give you a calming drought if you pass out we won’t be able to administer it.” 

She could hear the over head voice and knew it had to be madame Pomphrey but she couldn’t see her in the swimming room around her. She just nodded her head in response trying to calm down but the pain was so intense it was a constant pull and burn so deep she thought it was her heart muscles failing. 

She heard another popping sound and felt Tully’s cool hands on her cheeks. She could hear people raise their voices in the hallway, and a deep ripping sensation in her chest. 

“Just rest missy, We’s figure it out when you gets up.” 

And with those words the room finally faded. 

=================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! Can’t wait to be back soon with more!


	37. Chapter 37:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I am so bad! Sorry for leaving you all at such a cliff hanger last week! But I loved all of your all guesses and fears, they were fantastic!
> 
> Oh also for the comment or who thought I would end up with Hermione/Weasley pairing: GROSS! I would murder me too! Hahaha I am so anti Ron I can’t help but let it bleed into my work! 
> 
> Thanks for being patient, I hope you all enjoy this. Remember that a lot of the thoughts and questions will be answered later on as the chapters that were pre written.
> 
> As always I own nothing HP related.
> 
> .  
.  
.

=======================

He was furious. It had been years since he had given legitimate orders to anyone, let alone those he considered more his friends than followers. Yet over the last day and a half it seemed that was all he had done. He was pacing in front of the hearth waiting on a floo call for an update. He would shift his head to look at the Golden clock on the wall knowing the time ticked down to the meeting he had forcefully called. Using the mark for the first time in nearly twelve years. 

He wasn’t able to contain his fury yesterday letting his mask slip in a total out of character way. He had grabbed Rodolphus by the front of his robes and pulled him into his personal space. 

“I want every one here that has the ability to summon the mark, and if any of those have heirs or children that aren’t under the trace anymore I want them here too. There will be no excuses, if they’re in school send the elves to pull them out. Anyone who doesn’t show up will be labeled a traitor. Spread the word Lestrange.” 

=================================

“I thought I told you not to get any prettier.” 

She let out a joyless chuckle at the familiar voice. She didn’t know he would be there, or even how he was there but the friendly timber of Sirius Black was comforting. 

“It’s only been 3 days Sirius.” She groaned into her pillow. 

He scoffed. “I am aware, that’s why it’s ridiculous and I am offended, you deliberately went against my wishes.” He reached forward and pushed a wayward curl behind her ear. 

She turned over laying on her back now lifting her hands to slowly run down her face stopping when they had it almost covered where her next words were muffled from her palms. 

“How much trouble am I in?” 

There was a pause before a different voice spoke. This one too familiar if not a little gruffer than normal. She knew without having to look at him he would have golden strands in his eyes, the wolf closer to the surface from the emotional and physical stress of the last few hours. 

“You aren’t in any trouble Hermione, what you did, while remarkable and unlike anything any of us have seen, was a display of raw emotional magic. The ministry couldn’t hold it against you with a thousand sticking spells, and Dumbledore should have known better than to expose you to the news that way. Strong and smart aside you are still a child and he should have used more respect, for that I am sorry.” Remus patted her arm lightly. 

She moved her hands and looked around the make shift hospital room. 

“Where is he? Is he here?” She asked. 

The pair shook there heads negative. 

“No, we had a meeting at school at what steps to take, and now the board of governors and the ministry will meet to make sure everyone is on the same page.” Remus told her. 

“So what happens now?” Hermione asked. 

“You rest, doctor Sirius’ orders.” He gave her his best smile. “Anything we can get you?” 

She nodded her head after a second of thought. 

“Sure, can you bring my school bag? I could get started on my school work. I have a two foot long essay due in Defense, seemed the professor thought it appropriate to assign it on the first day back from holiday.” She cracked a small smile. 

“What a bastard, you should prank the wanker.” Sirius said as seriously as he could manage but when Remus swatted him on the back of the head they all broke out in laughter. 

They looked down at the small witch whose smile was still so watery. They would do whatever they could to keep her smiling. 

=================================

When the floo flared and Severus stepped out he barely had enough time to shake the spot from his robes before he was confronted by the pacing Lord. 

“How is she? Tell me everything, I need to understand exactly what happened before anyone else gets here.” Tom demanded his voice a bit manic. 

Summoning two glasses of whisky he handed his old friend one before he started on the recap of the events of the last day and a half that had come to pass. 

“I instructed Tully to bring Hermione to the hospital wing when she collapsed on my classroom floor. All Tully could tell us was that she had a familiar bond breaking. She didn’t know which one or why. I instructed her to drop off Hermione and then to find you and make sure you were alright. With her mother gone, I thought the only parental familiar bond she would have was with you, obviously I was mistaken. 

I left the room to floo Lucius to make sure He and Narcissa were both well. Although they aren’t blood family, I know she looks at them and respects them as a surrogate aunt and uncle. Lucius came back through the floo with me, we went together to the hospital wing. Where we learned that Poppy was unable to calm Hermione so Tully spelled her asleep instead of letting her wheeze herself into unconsciousness, something I can’t believe Poppy didn’t think of, she was clearly in a lot of pain, even the imbecile Weasley was able to notice. 

Potter had entered in the room before I arrived and was seated at her side holding her hand. It wasn’t a minute later when both Mcgonagall and Lupin rushed in. Weasley had stumbled upon them both on the way out of class and told them what had happened. Hermione is Minervas favorite student due to her intellect and Lupin has formed a friendship with her as well. They both were upset to hear what was happening but neither could give any insight into what may have come to pass. 

Finally Poppy saw fit to revive her, unfortunately it was only a few minutes between the time when she regained her bearings and Dumbledore came striding in with a small group of aurors with him. Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and Yaxley. He didn’t even give us a minute to explain what had happened to her, or that she had just awoken. He pulled out a photograph and handed it Hermione. It was of the fire engulfing the building with the dark mark above it in the smoke. We all watched her face shuffle through emotions confusion being the most prominent. 

She asked him ‘what is this, what am I looking at?’ Lucius and I tried to move around the bed to see what it was but Albus answered first. 

‘This is a crime scene photo Ms. Granger. That is the dark mark that represents Voldemort and his followers. It was cast over this location which may look familiar to you because it is owned by your family. I’m sorry dear girl but your parents bodies were found in the remains.’ 

He held no tact whatsoever. It was like he was waiting on a reaction from her but it wasn’t the one he received. She was shaking her head back and forth her eyes were tearing up but she was trying to deny what he showed her. 

‘There has to be some kind of mistake. My parents shouldn’t be in the UK. They live in Australia now.. it couldn’t have been them. Why would it have been them?’ She was asking. Because we know Hermione and have had the.. pleasure.. of witnessing her temper both Lucius and I noticed her ire raising at the end of her speech. I think even Potter did as well because he stood. The others didn’t. Dumbledore the bloody bastard said:

‘The aurors and the muggle police have identified the bodies Ms. Granger. As to why, well I’m uncertain; it seems your public support for Sirius Black and helping him gain his freedom has made you an enemy of the Dark Lord and his followers. Something I would have warned you against had I known your intentions ahead of time.’

There was barely time to hear the gasps from Minerva and Poppy before the room started to erupt. Thankfully she was the only student in the hospital wing, and luckily those of us that were quick enough to cast the shield charms were close enough to those who weren’t to protect them. 

I have to give Lupin credit. His inner wolf must have sensed the danger before it came because he was able to cover Potter and Poppy as well as himself before pulling Mcgonagall behind him too. 

She destroyed the entire room though Tom. It started out with each window blasting to pieces, then the cabinets shattering, somehow she even crumbled the beds around her like they were paper balls. It was a show of magic I have never seen before, one no one there will be able to forget, and that was before she let out the fiend fire she always has brewing beneath the surface. The explosion of that pushed us all back out of the doors. She wasn’t even screaming she was just so tense it was pulsing out of her like waves. I didn’t know what else to do so I stunned her from behind. It was pretty strong but it knocked her unconscious and therefore stopped the destruction. 

Minerva and Lupin moved her to St. Mungos to be put under sedation and calming droughts. No one was injured, a few scorch marks and scratches but nothing serious. Last I heard Lupin and Black were waiting with her at the hospital, as Dumbledore refused to let Potter leave school. He and the board of governors are meeting with the ministry now to see what happens next. Lucius will be able to fill us in on what was said then.” 

He finally ended the tale to a distraught looking Tom Riddle. He knew the man wanted nothing more than to jump through the floo and go to his daughter. The unknowns behind the murder of Hermiones family is what kept him here tonight though. He was determined to cross every T before he made his move. 

There was a knock on the door when Narcissa Malfoy pokes a head into the room. 

“Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but I believe everyone is here.”

================================

He wasn’t in the mood for the company of his uncles. They nearly beat his door down in their quest to reach him. He tried to get out of accompanying them to their little meeting but was told in no other terms that if he didn’t come, someone else would come fetch him and it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience for any of them. His father had made him a legacy and being of age meant he was required to attend this meeting. Marked or not. His uncles looked nervous or dare he say it, scared. Whatever this was about tonight wasn’t a get to know each other event. 

He groaned when they arrived on the ground of Malfoy manor. He could see others walking up the path ahead of him and the popping sound behind him meant more were coming. He was about to cross the threshold when a strong hand pulled him back. 

“So they are letting any fool in then huh?” 

He spun on his heel to look up at Thorfinn who looked like he literally just stepped out of the shower. His long blonde hair was still wet and left little droplets if water on his robe. 

“Was it raining where you came from or are you still incapable of managing your time?” He snickered. 

The bloody giant just shook his hair out like a dog. 

“Forgot about the time difference. Nearly missed it if not for my fathers elf snapping in to retrieve me. Whatever this is about it must be serious. Father made it clear there would be no option to miss.” He ended on a more serious note. 

Antonin nodded his head. “I got that impression myself. My uncles came and practically drug me from my flat. Saying there were no excuses granted for tonight.” 

They both sighed as they watched the others filing in the room around them. It was getting very crowded very fast as the meeting time approached. Most faces were familiar, some better than others, old schoolmates and the like. Some only faces they had seen in the papers or old photographs. When they sat in silence for a few minutes Thorfinn finally addressed the elephant in the room. 

“So... Alecto Carrow... really Toni?” It was growled out low enough to not draw attention of everyone around him. 

Dolohov sighed and brought his hand up to pinch his nose right between his eyes. Not sure how to even broach this topic with Thor. He could still hear his howler from Saturday ringing in his ears. 

“Please, just don’t. I’m not in the mood to fight about this here. Just know it was not my doing. My darling mother took it into her own hands to make sure I wasn’t tarnishing our family name by fraternizing with a mudblood. She must have slipped some kind of temporary love potion in my drink because I woke up more hungover than I ever have been with a terrible headache and no memory of the night before. There was nothing I could do. It was all a set up, she had to have paid the photographer off because we all know I don’t make the papers on my own.” He said bitterly his lips pinched as Thorfinns watched on with wide eyes. 

“Whatever she did it was enough though. Hermione has blocked me from everything. My owls even gets returned. I can’t even explain to her what happened not that it will matter my mother made it clear that if I didn’t back off they would ‘take away my temptation.’ I even tried to go to Hogsmeade to just see her one last time and was thwarted by those bastards she calls friends. Draco bloody Malfoy of all people pulled a wand on me for her. He and Nott distracted me while Potter got her into the carriage, of all the times for them to get along..” he trailed off anger rising again. 

Thor was shocked listening to his friend but at least he didn’t want to hit him anymore. When he had saw the paper Saturday he tried to floo over to his house with the only intention of knocking some sense into the Russian bastard. Hearing his story his heart ached for him. Antonin wasn’t someone who expressed emotion freely but he could tell this had hurt him to the core. He knew how he felt about Hermione and as much as it pained him to say he knew Toni was closer to the princess than he was. 

“Oh and also forgot to mention your bastard of a brother hexed me when he got to town. Was a nice reunion with the little shit.” Antonin growled and Thorfinn laughed out loud at the news. 

“Really! Didn’t know the little shit had it in him. Makes me proud, I told him he could you know. When I couldn’t reach you I went home and he was there fuming already before I added my fuel to it. Seems he has a soft spot for the princess, says she always speaks to him when she sees him and will smile or wave and say hello to him in the halls. Makes all his little friends jealous and he eats it up.” He shrugged and laughed patting his friend on the back. 

He watched the rest of the people filing into the room and snorted as one pair sauntered in. 

“Uh oh don’t look now but your love match and it’s twin have just arrived.”

Thor has leaned over to whisper at Dolohov and watched the Russian grimace as the female Carrow twin gave him a what he assumed was supposed to be seductive wink. 

“Great. Can this night get any worse?”

================================

The ballroom that was packed to the brim silenced the moment Narcissa Malfoy strolled through the door. She was followed closely behind by Severus both figures demanding respect in their own regard. You could hear the audible intake of breath when the next figure through the door was the dark Lord. 

The younger generation was a bit confused on the apparent youth of their leader. Tom didn’t look much older than they did. Mid twenties maybe, but the way he carried himself and his aurora oozed power and influence. His face was handsome and kind despite his reputation.

Tom didn’t waste anytime before standing up at the large table sat in the middle of the room and addressing his guest. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. My friends, my loyal followers I thank you all for coming tonight on such short notice especially with out being given any reasoning. I am so pleased to see you have ushered our younger generation in tonight, I look forward to meeting your legacies.” He spoke to the room without a sonorous, his voice carried loudly to them all. 

“Before we catch up on lost time I have an important matter I want to discuss. Some of you may be aware there was an incident yesterday at Hogwarts. Before I listen to the rumors of the rambling old cook they left in charge I thought I would seek the truth amongst my own.” 

Thor looked around the room and saw some of the of age students shifting uncomfortably in their seats. He assumed they had their families elves snatch them from school to come to this and wondered what had happened. He hasn’t received anything from his brother, or Hermione. 

Tom picked up a photograph from his desk and enlarged it drastically before levitating it above the mantle for all in the room to see. The picture was the same Severus had told him Dumbledore showed Hermione. It was a high end office building completely engulfed in flames. Judging by the speed of the spread and the high level of heat the flames had to be magical. Above the building highlighted by the smoke billowing from the building was the morsmorde. His own dark mark was on display yet he never felt it cast. A feat that should have been impossible. 

He seriously doubted anyone was responsible for the act. His followers were pretty adamant about following orders and none were given for such a display. However, there were so many young people that may have been looking for an in with him and his followers that could have stepped out on their own. If that was the case he would take care of them tonight. Let every available follower watch as he slowly burned them alive. 

“This was brought to the attention of the aurors yesterday. An office building burned down in muggle London, there were muggle casualties involved.” He tried to keep his voice even. “The mark was cast and yet I could not feel it. I had no idea until I was brought proof of it yesterday. I know there are quite a few of you who are unmarked here today. What I need to know is did anyone here cast this mark, or know anything about who did. If there is an imposter out there trying to lay the blame on us we need to know.” 

There was a silence in the room as he walked around waiting on any response. He looked over his shoulder to Severus who gave a quick negative shake meaning he too did not sense anything with a quick sweep of Legilimency. 

“I am to pleased to hear this wasn’t one of you. To do such a thing without an order would have been a death sentence. We have been working in the shadows for nearly 12 years now, this was designed to set our progress back and to pull the light supporters together. I will ask you all to keep an eye and an ear out for anything that may point us in the direction of those responsible.” He said calmly taking a deep breath thinking of how to continue. 

“What happened at Hogwarts my Lord?” A voice asked and he turned his head to look at Goyle senior who asked. He must have been worried for his own son, who likely hadn’t written him about anything. Hermione said he was beyond dense, so the boy probably had no clue. 

Tom straightened before looking out over the room. There were a couple students attending this meeting. They all looked uncomfortable like none of them were confident given an explanation of what happened. 

“Would any current student like to tell the rest of the room what happened? Or at the least the rumor of what they believed took place?” He asked with a small smirk. Enjoying putting people on the spot. 

The young Pucey boy stood up, Hermione had briefly spoken about him. Both Rodolphus and Lucius has filled him in that his father believed he would make an excellent match in Hermione. Tom highly doubted that. The boy was too pretty, that didn’t scream Hermiones type at all. 

“There was an explosion in the hospital wing my Lord. The entire wing has been closed off there has been a group of aurors in the school investigating. There’s a rumor that there was a few Gryffindors in the room when it happened as well as staff members. But no one has said who yet.” He didn’t stutter through his explanation and Tom gave him a nod. 

At that moment the floo flared and Yaxley and Dawlish strolled out brushing the remnants of soot. They both bowed towards Tom and took a spot next to him by the hearth. 

“Ah perfect timing gentlemen. We have just discounted the fact that anyone here had cast the mark yesterday. It seems we are looking for a third party. Also young Mr. Pucey here has just informed us there was an explosion in the hospital wing. Rumor has it the entire wing is closed off due to the damages it endured.” Tom told them with a welcoming smile. 

“Do you have any more recent news?” He asked them taking his seat behind the desk. 

Dawlish nodded and took a step forward. 

“The rumor mills will be going wild tomorrow. Some how the story has spread to the prophet, there was a team of reporters at Mungos trying to get more information. The minister is expected to give a statement tonight. Shacklebolt is staying at Mungos until she is released.” 

“So what really happened at the school?” Goyle Sr. asked a bit annoyed to have his original question answered. 

Tom took a deep breath looking out across the room at the interested faces of his followers. He looked up at the photo above him again and decided to go with his original plan of action. Disclosure but not full disclosure. 

“What you are looking at above me is a medical office building own by a prestigious muggle family. Their bodies were found amongst the destruction inside, the couple were supposed to be out of country and seemed to have been abducted and placed there purposefully. They were the muggle parents of Hermione Granger. A third year at Hogwarts.” There were audible gasp around the room. Two men in the back were struggling to remain in their seats and not flee to the school to find her. 

“And the explosion at school?” An unknown voice from the back asked. 

Yaxley actually chuckled at that. 

“Not an explosion, it was all the girl. I have the memory if we can project it?” 

Tom nodded calling for the elf to go fetch the pensieve. Someone was asking if anyone was injured at the school and Dawlish answered. 

“The only two students present were Granger and Potter. The two seem to be attached at the hip. He had some minor scapes, which was good because he was chalked full off information while he was being treated. Dumbledore tried to question her closeness to her parents because they allow her to live with a relative instead of with them, but this may be news to you my Lord, it appears the little witch is adopted. She refused to allow them to take her blood at the hospital saying she didn’t want to have it tested. Kingsley thinks she knows she she has magical blood..” the elf was sitting the pensieve down. “And after you see what happened you will see why.”

Tom waved his hands to lower the light as the bowl was moved to position. Yaxley stood next to it and removed the twirling silver memory from his temple. He lowered it into the shining water and stepped back as the ceiling was transformed into a viewing space. 

Tom gripped his hand into fist under the table in anger when he watched the crass was Dumbledore threw out his accusations at his daughter. The twinkle that used to be in the old mans eyes was gone and it was replaced by hardness and hatred when he looked at Hermione. 

His daughter on the other hand was an entirely different sight to behold. Even through the fog of the memory Tom could see her magic pulsing around her. Her curls were sentient in nature as she stood there gripping the photograph as each window blew around her. He heard the whispers around the room but he couldn’t look away. The metal beds in the room around her creaked and groaned as they crumbled in on them selves. Folding like they were hot plastic. She never screamed, she never cried, she just had her eyes closed and brows pinched as if in thought. 

He watched with bated breath as the switch flipped in her. She opened her eyes and locked on to what he knew was Dumbledore. She had come to the same conclusion he had recently. Albus was responsible for this. He was punishing her for making a fool out of him. He watched Hermiones eyes narrow and jaw clinch and then the memory was even more foggy as Yaxley was looking through a hastily constructed shield charm and the room around him filled with fire. It wasn’t consuming the room though it was rippling through her. She would explode and pull it back only to explode again and again. It was magnificent to look at. Pure power. Then he watched a red streak fly across the room and hit her and she slunk to the ground in a heap. 

================================

He couldn’t catch his breath. He had his knuckles digging into his sternum trying to ease the deep pain he felt there. Every second he watched the pain grew worse. He looked beside him to see Dolohov leaning so far forward in his seat he had no idea how he hadn’t fallen out. 

“Why didn’t we know. Why didn’t the bracelet let us know?” Was the only thing he could hear what his friend was mumbling. He knew the answer but knew it would only hurt his friend more but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from answering. 

“She took it off man, didn’t you see her wrist. They were bare. She was hurting Toni, she probably didn’t want the reminder.” He whispered back to his friend and watched as the grown wizard put his head in his hands. 

“Rowle you got a bastard we don’t know about?” Someone yelled across the room and his head shot up. He turned quickly to look at his father who was shaking his head with an eye roll. 

He knew why the man suggested it. After all the whole Rowle line has been known for years to suffer from accidental pyrotechnic outburst. 

“Of course not, however I can see the similarities. Yet, if you were looking closely that wasn’t accidental magic, she was pulling it back in and releasing it again on command.” Ogden Rowle said looking over to make eye contact with his son. 

Thor gave him a small nod that solidified his belief. Earlier in the year Thor had explained he had a friend who taught him to harness his normally uncontrollable flares. Now his father knew this girl was the friend in question. 

“Vill Dumbledorez forze za blood tezt?” A heavily accented voice in the back of the room asked. The wizard stepped forward he was wearing Durmstrang colors and teaching robes. His black hair was stringy and he had a permanent sneer that showed off stained teeth. 

Dawlish shook his head no. 

“He has no legal right to if the girl declines. The healers tested her magical signature, thinking she had probably over exerted her magic but she hadn’t. Her magic was off, but they were told by Mcgonagall she has been using a time turner all year to take excess classes, so it rapid aged her magic as well as herself physically. By the scans she is nearly 16, so she is only under age for a little over a year. She asked for that to be taken to the ministry to be properly recorded. I don’t think she trust Albus not to try to coerce her.” 

The dark wizard nodded and scratched his beard. 

“She iz smart then?” He asked. 

Heads turned when they heard the deep chuckle of Snape. The normally quiet and sneering wizard had a small grin on his face. 

“Kakaroff that is the definition of an understatement.” He drawled. “The staff refers to her as the brightest witch of not just her age, but THE age. And they aren’t wrong.” 

There was a loud snort and people turned to look at the glaring witch. Her face was crumpled like she smelled something foul. 

“Ugh she can’t be that special. From what I hear if anything she is dangerous, we should just avada her and move on. One less mudblood to sully our world.” Her sickly high pitched voice squeaked out in anger making those around her recoil from the sound. 

“Careful there Carrow. Your jealousy is showing.” The aristocratic voice of Rodolphus Lestrange said from the door. No one had noticed it open to allow him and his intimidating shadow to enter. 

Eyes widened as they watched the unkempt man stride silently across the room behind Lestrange. His gait was like a predator as his eyes scanned the rooms occupants. When they landed on Dolohov they flashed golden for a split second and he sneered at him, showing off his elongated canines. 

“Merlin, who is that?” Thorfinn leaned over to ask Antonin surprised at seeing the man. He wasn’t used to having someone around who was his size. He would be nose to nose with the man, but judging by the way the man carried himself and the feral look in his eyes Thor knew he would lose if it came to a fight and he didn’t like that feeling. 

“That-“ Dolohov said in a whisper his hands still in tight fist against his legs. 

“That is Fenrir Greyback. He is a werewolf and not sure if you caught that exchange or not but he hates me.” The muscles in he jaw jumped from how tightly he was clinching his teeth. 

================================

Tom watched Lestrange and Greyback walk in and could tell from the look in their eyes that they needed to speak privately. He was thankful for their well timed interruption, he hadn’t been quite sure how he was going to respond to the Carrow twin who insulted his daughter. Of course she didn’t know who Hermione was to him, and had any of them known their tune would certainly change. But, as of now that was a step he was unwilling to take. As long as Dumbledore has some power it wasn’t safe to reveal her true identity. 

Lestrange looked like he had something he needed to say and was silently asking permission to do so. Tom nodded his head in approval and Rodolphus stepped into the center of the room. 

“Hello everyone, long time no see for some of you, and for those that do not know me my name is Rodolphus Lestrange.” He spun in a small circle and bowed deeply making people chuckle. 

“I have been in contact with our Lord and I want to reiterate in case some of you don’t understand the reason behind this little get together. You see, whoever did this is no friend of us or our cause. Blood status aside they attacked a girl who publicly stood up for our rights as sacred 28s. It’s no secret that I have been working to free my brother after the success of Sirius Blacks case. One of the facts that we had laid out as a defense for his freedom was there hasn’t been any known death eater activity in over 10 years. And now, weeks before his court date a dark mark is found over a crime scene that involves maybe the most famous muggle raised member of our society at this time? It’s more than suspicious. 

Ms. Granger is a former student of mine, she has done brilliant things in her short life. By helping Black she gave my family a real chance at redemption and saving our failing house. For that I will always be grateful, and will therefore be doing what I can to find who is responsible for this travesty and making them pay. I hope that some of you will give credit where credit is due and will assist me in doing so.” 

Tom smirked at the impassioned speech. He should have known Rodolphus wouldnt be afraid to say what he wanted about Hermione. They were very close and just like Fenrir he wouldn’t tolerate anyone hurting her. 

“Very well said Rodolphus. I couldn’t agree more. Now, thank you all for sitting so long and listening. I will have the elves bring in refreshments, thank you for coming, I look forward to meeting those of you who are new, and reconnecting with everyone else!” Tom said and clapped his hands and trays of drinks and snacks were floating in the hall. 

================================

The arguing inside her room woke her up. She turned her head to the side to listen to what was being said to decide whether it was worth opening her eyes for or not. 

“Absolutely not!” Sirius defended. “If anything she should be going home with me. I can take care of her and Harry no problem.” 

There was a loud scoff. 

“Black she has a family still. She is in custody of her uncle, you can’t just scoop her up and take her home. She has responsibilities in the muggle world she has to take care of. Things that even I don’t understand and I haven’t been in prison the last twelve years. Lucius and Severus both have a grip on muggle relations. Lucius works with them from time to time with his company and Severus grew up in the muggle world. They both know what steps will need to be taken for someone of her social status. We don’t. Even Mcgonagall has been out of the muggle world for so long she doesn’t know.” That was Rodolphus hissing back at Sirius. 

Weird, she thought. She didn’t know the two had interacted with each other since his freedom. 

“Look Sirius you care for the girl, I get it. I do too, she is responsible for giving me the chance to free Bass and I can’t repay her for that. You and I both know something is not right about this whole thing. Let Lucius and Severus take her home. Let them explain the bare minimum with her uncle and then let them explain magical guardians. If he is ok with that then by all means let her make you hers. But you know between the two of them they will be able to set the best wards that even the curse breakers wouldn’t be able to pass. Let us help you keep her safe. Think hard Siri, think about your past. Would Dumbledore do his best to keep her safe?” 

Hermione cracked her eyes to see his dark eyebrow raise into his curly lock that hung over his forehead. They were quite the pair to look at. Rodolphus in his exquisitely put together appearance, tailored suit and styled hair; then there was Sirius with his street clothes and leather jacket. His long hair and permanent five o’clock shadow just as wild as he was. 

Sirius’ fist were clenching and unclenching as he stood deep in thought. She fought the urge to go and try to comfort him, but it wasn’t the time. He needed to feel to really be able to think. He needed to relive the pain that was caused by the same man that had hurt her now.

While they stood there she closed her eyes again and fought back the tears that were burning in them. The Grangers were gone, and it was because of her. No, she didn’t kill them, but she planted the target on them the moment she went against Dumbledore. She knew she wouldn’t see them again when she sent them to Australia, but knowing they were there safe and happy made her feel better, now they were really gone and she had to process that. 

Adopted or not, the grangers did raise her. They gave her everything she could have asked for growing up, without them she wouldn’t have had access to the best schools and tutors that had helped form her into the witch she was today. They weren’t close as the Weasleys were, she knew that, she spent most days of her youth with a governess and instructors. But they were there when she needed them. They came to her recitals and competitions and always were supportive of her aspirations. 

She would miss them terribly. They deserved better than this. And Dumbledore would pay for what he did. Her mind was already spinning with plans to destroy the wizard once and for all. She was broken out of her revenge fantasies by a hand brushing the curls back from her face. 

“Alright Vixen, we know you’re awake. No one can think that hard while they’re sleeping.” Sirius said softly. 

She opened her eyes to see both he and Rodolphus standing next to the bed. Remus was sitting back in the chair beside them smiling at her. 

“Sorry,” she said clearing her throat. “I was trying to make a list of all the things I would have to do the next few days. It would be so much simpler if my parents were magical and the goblins handled all our affairs. Muggles have it all so complicated. Besides meeting with the lawyers and insurance companies, I’ll also have to meet with the bankers and the board for my parents companies. Probably investors, unless I just sell them all. I don’t know. It’s a lot and it’s giving me a headache.” She rubbed the spot between her eyes. 

“Sirius, I know you don’t like it but Professor Lestrange is right. Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape could help me get this all settled. What did they say about me returning to school? I will need a while to get this all together, plus the funeral and listing their home in Australia in the market...” she started rambling and Remus interrupted her. 

“We’ve spoken together, all your professors, as well as with Dumbledore and the board of governors. We think given that you are so far advanced in your classes that you can be given the opportunity to take your year end exams at home. Normally students are given four weeks off of school for a mourning period, but given you’ve lost both parents and the school year is almost over we thought it would be best given your circumstances to allow you off the rest of the year.” He told her and she was nodding her head in agreement. 

They only had six weeks left of school and the last thing she wanted was to go back at the end of the year and have people pity her. This would give her time to clean up the Granger side of her life and to move forward with any plans she determined. 

“What’s a magical guardian do exactly?” She asked. 

Sirius smirked. 

“It would be someone who was responsible for you in the magical world. They would receive the first call if something happened. They would be able to treat you like wards of their house. I could spoil you rotten... All that good stuff.” 

She reached out and grabbed his hand. Smiling at him. 

“I’m only underage for a little over a year, but if that’s ok with you I’d like to name you my magical guardian until then. Professor Lestrange whenever they can I would like for Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape to come get me. I don’t want to be here any longer and I have a lot I need to do.” She looked at Rodolphus and he nodded before she projected to him a thought. 

‘Please get me the hell out of here. I am going stir crazy.’ 

He smiled at her and turned to leave with a nod. Sirius was still gripping her hand. He was excited to get a chance to make up for everything she had done for him. 

“Hermione, how come you never told us you were adopted?” Remus asked. 

She turned to look at him, she could tell he wasn’t entirely comfortable asking the question. She shrugged slowly. 

“It wasn’t really a secret. At least I didn’t think it was. It didn’t change who I was, I rarely mentioned my family given that they were a source of ridicule at school anyways. I mean if it wasn’t the snobby pure bloods calling me a mudblood then it was people like Ronald making fun of me for being well off.” She rolled her eyes. 

“When I found out about the wizarding world and I read about blood statuses I questioned mine. I have had a natural grasp on magic my whole life and I know that isn’t common for a muggle born. But if I do have magical parentage I don’t need or want to know. They didn’t want me and the Grangers did so they will always be my family. I don’t want to give someone else the opportunity to claim me now that I may be worth something to them. It’s difficult to explain to people who don’t know what it’s like, but family isn’t just blood.” 

She saw the look exchanged between the two men and knew she had made the point for them. They saw themselves as family in their youth and she knew the Potters took them both in. They would understand not wanting to be linked to a family that didn’t want them given the shitty families they both had. 

“You’re right Hermione, of course you are.” He gave her a warm smile. “I’m going to go back to the castle and pack your belongings. I’ll bring them back by here before Lucius and Severus come. Will your cat come willingly or do I need to bribe him?” He gave her a cheeky smile and she laughed. 

“No he won’t. He can be a bit of a jerk to people he doesn’t know well. However the kneazle in him understands enough. Tell him to stay with Harry or go to Theo. Both of them will take care of him until it’s time to come home. Worst case I’ll send Tully for him later. Thank you Professor!” 

=================================

He had stuck to the wall trying to hide in the shadows as he made his way out. Thor was saying goodbye to his father and was supposed to meet him in the foyer so they could walk out together to get a drink before he headed back to the reserve. 

His main plan was to stay out of sight of the Carrow twins and Greyback. Not wanting to deal with either interaction. He noticed another smaller man staring at him from time to time. He was thin and pale and had a nervous tick with is tongue that made Antonin want to hurl. He didn’t know why the man was staring at him so, but he got the strange feeling it wasn’t a positive reason. 

He had just cleared the door way when someone called out to him. He turned his head to see Adrian Pucey leaning up against the wall waiting on the other school aged kids to be taken back to the castle. 

“Dolohov, long time no see. How are things?” He asked with faux politeness. 

“Pucey. They are fine and you?” 

Pucey gave him a wide smile. “Oh things are just wonderful now. I’m so glad I got to see you I wanted to thank you for what you did. Really I am in your debt.” 

Antonins brows furrowed. “What did I do?” 

The smile turned feral and Puceys eyes hardened. “That whole thing with Granger. Publicly embarrassing her like that and shaking up with that Carrow witch. You couldn’t have helped me more if you tried. Now that she is single and alone she is going to need someone there to dry her tears and a shoulder to cry on. And guess who that will be?” He wiggled his brows. 

“I’ll hold her while she cries and then I’ll help make her feel better. I’ll show her just how good she can feel if you catch my drift. And when she’s hoarse from moaning my name I’ll be sure to send you a lovely thank you basket.” He winked his blue eye at him. 

Antonin lifted his arm back to punch the smug bastard in front of him but it was caught in the swing. He turned to see his bloody Viking of a friend glaring down at the two of them. 

“This is not that place for that.” He hissed at them. 

“Did you hear what that fucker said?” Antonin hissed trying time pull his arm out of the death grip Thorfinn had on it. 

“Yeah I did, and he was trying to rule you up just like he did. Let’s get out of here. Pucey you’re lucky I was here.” He growled at the boy who just smirked. 

Thor lead them to the exit pulling Antonin behind him. He looked over his shoulder one last time. 

“Stay away from Hermione, Pucey!” He called back. 

The boy stepped away from the wall and put a hand to his chin as if deep in thought. His blonde brows arched playfully. 

“Hmm Hermione Pucey. I do so like the ring of that.” 

With a sharp pull Thorfinn tugged him through the door way whatever response Dolohov had was cut off by the sharp slam of the door. 

================================


	38. Chapter 38:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I can’t believe this hit 100k words last week! I never thought I would write something so long and to know I’m not even half way finished is mind blowing to me! 
> 
> This chapter is short and honestly just a filler chapter that will hold us over u til the next which will have a little bit of a time jump you will see. (I’m talking just a month or so, nothing extreme.) 
> 
> As always I own nothing HP related 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying in and safe and enjoying the quarantines as much as possible. I thought I would be able to have more time but the house is over run with people now and I have even less than before to my self! I’m hoping to get the next bit out quickly hopefully by the end of the week

=======================

The bed shifted next to her and she froze for a second before she scented the familiar smell and so closed her eyes tightly and groaned into her pillow when she felt a finger reach out and tap at her forehead. 

“Ugh.” She groaned. “I warded that door!” 

Her groans were followed by an amused chuckle. The vibration of it causing the bed to shake beneath them. 

“I’m aware, and I was forced to waste my time dismantling them this morning. Now you owe me so get up!” The tapping on her forehead shifted to her cheek and then her shoulders getting harder and more rapid as they moved. 

She swatted at the air around her still feigning sleep. Her eyes shut tightly to avoid letting them see the sun. 

“Nagini Kill!” She hissed out not even knowing if her beloved familiar was in the room or not. 

“Wow.” The dramatic aristocratic voice said as they pulled back and stood up from the bed. “You know I may not speak parseltongue but even I could take a guess of what you just said. You are a charmer in the morning that’s for sure!” She heard his feet move around the bed. 

“I wasn’t going to do this but I believe you deserve it now.” He said with pure joy in his tone as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it sending her to the floor with a loud thump. 

“Roddy!” She growled from the tangled pile of blankets she was wrapped in on the floor. He let out a particularly feminine squeal as he turned quickly and ran out of the door. 

She was still fuming when she finally made her way down the stairs to breakfast. But she let out a breath of relief when she saw the people seated at the table. Besides her father and Rodolphus she was pleasantly surprised to see Fenrir sitting with them. She gave him a sleepy smile and moved over to take the chair next to him. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Rodolphus said loudly from the seat across from her. 

Her father snickered and shook his head at their antics and placed his paper down next to him to address his daughter. 

“Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?” He asked with fatherly concern. 

She shrugged “good morning, yes I slept fine. Or I was sleeping fine until that jerk woke me up.” She glared at the man in question. 

He just waved her ire off with a flick of his hand. 

“Not my fault. You promised you would look over the paperwork before I went to Puceys today. You can’t do that if you’re sleeping the day away. Also, My Lord. I do believe your sweet innocent daughter hissed for her snake to attack me this morning. Not very Lady like if you ask me, perhaps she needs a few more meetings with Narcissa.”

Tom looked over at his daughter with a surprised but amused expression. One eye brow arched high on his head. He smirked when she simply shrugged as an answer. The wolf next to her let out a hearty chuckle. 

“You’re lucky Nagini has been with me this morning then Rodolphus. Although I like to think she would be able to tell when the request had real meaning behind it or not.” Tom drifted off as if in thought. 

“Oh, it had real meaning behind it..” she mumbled while ripping apart a muffin with her fingers. 

Fenrir laughed again next to her his hearing easily able to pick up her words. He reached an arm out and patted her on the back. 

Rodolphus gave her a scandalized look before tossing a berry from her plate at her. She caught it in her hand and tossed it in her mouth giving him a wink. 

“Alright, lets get going Roddy. If you’re going to the alley today I may tag along. Crooks got into his treats and ate them all yesterday so I need to grab him more. And I need some new colored ink, I’m going to send Harry a study guide since I’m not there to make him one. End of the year exams stress him out.” 

They stood together along to make their way to the study. She leaned down and kissed her father on the cheek before leaving. Promising Fenrir she would allow him to accompany her to the alley today. 

=================================

“You know Theo is going to be mad he wasn’t here for this.” She giggled as she placed a photo back down on the table that he had laid everything out for Rabastans trial. 

“Why is that?” He asked her trying to flip through pages to find the one he had marked earlier to show her. 

“Because the whole time I was working on Sirius’ case he was more concerned with what the man looked like than any real work. Except I didn’t have any pictures so he just had to take my word on it. And Theo and I don’t have the same type so he doesn’t really believe anything I have to say about levels of attraction. However you have an abundance of photos here he could have creeped on. And, I’m left wondering why you never mentioned your brother is ridiculously attractive?” She pointed to the photo she just sat down of a younger Rabastan Lestrange in his quidditch uniform. 

Rodolphus scoffed. “First off, he is not ridiculously attractive. And secondly. I mean you’ve seen me.” He gave a dazzling smile as he gestured to himself. “So you had to think with a brother like me, he couldn’t be a total troll. I mean obviously I am the most attractive brother, but he is passable.” 

Now it was her turn to scoff. “Sure, keep telling yourself that Roddy. So how old is he now. 26ish?” 

Rodolphus looked up like he was trying to do the math in his head. Rabastan was only 15 when he was imprisioned and spent the last almost 12 years in Azkaban. 

“27 I believe. I have lost track of time to be honest. Nu uh don’t make that face. He is too old for you. 11 years your senior. Nope not gonna happen.” 

She just grinned up at him and went back to reading through his notes. Fenrir made his way into the room expecting them to be finished already even though they were clearly not. He plopped down next to her on the small settee making her bounce in her seat and laugh at the wolf. 

“Fen! Perfect timing. I was just being scolded by Roddy that his little brother was much too old for me. Seems 11 years is just too big a hurdle to jump. Now, I feel it’s imperative that I explain to him the longevity of wizards lives. So that he knows, poor thing must not have ever been told. Probably planning his own funeral while we speak. You can help me provide proof. Roddy you have many years left. I mean you can be older than forty right?”  
She said with a saccharine smile. 

He glowered at her. 

“You know, I’m starting to thoroughly regret asking for your help.” He grumbled. 

She scoffed. “You are not! You love me!” She winked and blew a playful kiss his way. 

He acted like he swatted it away from him in the air. “Ugh and I have no idea why. Temporary insanity I hope.” He rolled his eyes getting everything in nice beat little stacks before shrinking them and putting them in his case. 

“Cmon you two lets get you changed and glamoured up and head to the alley before it gets too crowded.” Fenrir said as he stood and pulled her to her feet too. 

Donning her favorite glamour of the long straight black hair and blue eyes she walked out of the floo after Rodolphus who gave her a wave goodbye as he set off to Puceys office. Rabastans trial would be held in two days and they were going to final details. The papers had posted about it every couple of days, and the public was divided on their feelings. 

The prophet also got wind of the story on Hermione and her parents. They ran the photo of her parents building with the dark mark over it every time they published anything death eater related. They ran a story on the destruction of the Hogwarts medical wing but painted her as a poor distraught muggle born who lost her only family. The only other photo they had was of her parents funeral where she sat between Harry who had ahold of her hand and the man glamoured to be her uncle. Her father played his role perfectly not saying anything to anyone about magic or Hermiones school. 

Dumbledore has tried to keep Harry away from the funeral saying he wasn’t permitted to leave school but Sirius showed up and took him the morning of. Saying as his guardian he had a right to do so, that the Grangers saved Harry from the horrible living conditions Dumbledore had willingly placed him in, so Harry had a right to say goodbye to them. 

Harry held her hand through the service and kissed her forehead before they left saying he would be counting down the days until summer. Sirius offered her his house and his library for any studying she would have to do which she willingly accepted and thanked him for. She was to sit for her exams with Snape this weekend, they would use the potion lab at Malfoy manor. 

Fenrir used his large hand on her back to guide her through the lunch crowd in the alley. His presence alone was enough to have people jumping out of the way he was heading. She smirked at the frightened faces they passed. He joined her in the book store and the supply store, not needing anything but uncomfortable with leaving her alone. However he offered to stay outside at the pet store. 

“They don’t like me much in there.” He nodded towards the door. “The animals get a bit jumpy around me, and they tend to make messes.” He rolled his eyes like it was the poor tiny animals fault they were uncomfortable, not the fact he was a grown werewolf that the animals could sense as a predator. 

“It’s fine I won’t be long. However crooks was never afraid of you, so maybe it’s all in your head.” She smiled at him and he bared his teeth playfully. 

“That menace isn’t afraid of anything. No self preservation what so ever. No wonder you two are such a match. Now run along and hurry. Something smells fantastic and we need to find it.” He physically pushed her towards the door while he walked a few feet away to see where the smell was coming from. 

=================================

He had just walked out of Gringotts when he caught a glimpse of her. Or what he knew was her. He had seen the glamour before and knew who was underneath. 

He wasn’t surprised to see the wolf walking with her, but he was shocked to see how friendly they were to each other. Laughing while carrying on conversation and casual touches letting on the were much closer than a stalker and his prey. He followed them from the supply store down the alley to where they finally separated. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the store front hoping to slip inside with out being seen. 

He had just made it up the second step before someone grabbed the back of his robes. 

“I don’t think so. There’s nothing you need in there right now that you can’t get another time. Now run along.” The gravelly voice said as he was physically removed from the area in front of the store. He pulled hard and freed himself from the grip of the wolf. 

“Don’t do that. I can go anywhere I want here. I need owl treats and will be going to get them now.” He said as he tried to side step the beast but a long strong arm blocked his path. 

“Listen Dolohov you may think because I’m a beast that I’m a dumb one but I’m not. You aren’t going in there until I say so, and I won’t be saying so until she leaves. You think I couldn’t smell you following us. It’s pathetic. Now like I said go run along, don’t you have some bird looking bitch waiting for you anyhow.” He growled. 

Dolohov saw red but knew there was no point. He could never expect to successfully take on the werewolf by himself. And causing any scene here in the alley would just draw more attention to himself. 

“Just let me talk to her Greyback. I haven’t been able to get in contact with her in weeks. At least let me pay my condolences.” He asked his tone bordering on pleading. 

The wolf sneered at him like he was something foul stuck on the bottom of his boot. To his credit as a friend and protector he refused to budge. 

“When she wants to talk, if that day ever comes she will come to you. She doesn’t need anything from you so save your words. And if I hear you forced her to speak to you, or you raise your voice to her or put a hand on her like you did on the platform I will rip each one of your fingers from your hands and eat them while I force you to watch. Now for the final time before I make you, get out of here.” His words were low and menacing. There was enough force behind them to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up with perceived danger. 

Biting his cheek to control him self he spun where he stood and barreled off, Knocking people who were in his way. He wasn’t going to give up. She couldn’t be with the wolf forever. There had to be some way to just get her to listen to him. 

================================

The day of the trial she got up early to get dressed and ready. Rodolphus has been wound so tight the last two days no one could stand to be around him for long because he was snapping and pacing so much. 

There was such a divide at the ministry, even with their well placed people on the inside they didn’t know which way this would fall today. The damage done by the pretend death eater attack was hard to overlook. They were afraid to release a known marked death eater if the ranks were rising again. 

She met her father down at breakfast like usual. He wouldn’t be attending court today, but was sending Hermione in her glamour to get a play by play of what happened. She would be able to give him an unemotional viewpoint that Rodolphus couldn’t. Lucius would be sitting in his seat of the Wizengot and Snape was away at school so she would be seated for herself. She wasn’t nervous knowing she could easily blend in with the expected crowd. 

Rodolphus came to collect her and they apparated outside of the ministry entrance. She could feel how tense he was through the arm she held on to. She gave it a light squeeze and turned her face to look up at him. 

“Deep breaths Roddy. One way or another we get answers today. You get to see your brother for the first time in years, be excited. If he gets off wonderful, we will welcome him back with open arms and celebrate for days.” She pulled him closer to her and lowered her voice. “But if he doesn’t don’t fret. We will get him out of there I promise you. One way or another we will bring Rabastan home.” 

Her voice was so serious and there was no doubt in her tone that Rodolphus just leaned forward and kissed her forehead and nodded to her in acceptance. 

“You’re right, of course you are. You know, for such a little swot you can be kind of scary.” He smirked down at her while he led them into the ministry. 

She rolled her eyes. “I wonder when people will stop saying that.” 

=================================

After separating herself from Rodolphus she waited a few minutes before entering the chamber. She knew she would have to blend in and being front row for this trial would not do. She gave others a minute to fill in before she walked in and found a seat off to the side. She made eye contact with Rodolphus to show him where she was and he nodded slightly to acknowledge it. 

She had been sitting there quietly when she felt someone approach her from behind. Not wanting to draw any attention to herself she stayed where she was looking forward. Not giving whomever approached the gift of her attention. 

The new person found the seat right behind her she heard the sound of them sitting. Then she felt them lean forward she could feel the warmth of their breath brush her hair away.

“You are a difficult witch to get in contact with, did you know that?” The voice said in a low whisper from behind her. She had to fight to stop herself from shivering. 

Still facing forward she gave a slight shrug. 

“And you are either very brave, knowing that Fenrir warned you off approaching me. Or very clever, knowing this is one of the few places he wouldn’t accompany me to.” She kept her words clipped and cold. 

“Can’t I be both?” She could hear the small smile on his lips as he said it and it hurt. 

She shook her head sadly. “Maybe once I would have said yes. It doesn’t matter though does it Dolohov.” 

He winced at the use of his surname. She had called him Dolly for so long it felt like the final nail in the coffin. He flexed the muscles in his hand, trying to restrain him self from reaching for her. 

“Malyshka please,” he sighed. “I’ve been trying to reach you to explain. It is t what it looked like. I never meant for that to happen. I didn’t ever want to hurt you.” 

Her shoulders sagged as she let out a shaky sigh. She turned enough in her seat to look at him. The blue of her eyes in the glamour was a bit watery, her expression wasn’t anger though it was more along the lines of disappointment. 

“Listen, I get it. I do. You didn’t break my heart if that’s what you are thinking. Did I expect more from you, sure, but I’m young and obviously naive. But I was more upset at being publicly embarrassed, I thought it would effect me for a while but then, well it didn’t matter anymore. I’ve had more important things to worry about, and I still do. So just don’t waste your breath on excuses to me. It would have never worked. I’ll never be that perfect pure blood princess you require. I was a fool for believing something like that wouldn’t matter to you or your family. But I’m over it. I just can’t do this now. Maybe one day we can be friends again, but it isn’t today and I doubt it’ll be soon. I just need time to get back to what we were before.” Her eyes pleaded with him to understand and luckily the doors had opened for the wizengot to enter. She shifted back into her seat and watched as they brought in Rabastan. 

Dolohov still reeling from her words leaned forward one last time with a last plea. 

“When you are ready to talk please let me know. I have things to tell you and I want to get a chance to say them. But know if you need me. Regardless I’ll always be here for you malyshka.” He whispered to her and sat back in his seat to watch the trial. 

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when a man moved through the crowd and to the seat next to Antonin. She didn’t know him personally but had seen him in the papers before and around in public. 

“Hello Nephew. I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.” He greeted quietly as he took his spot. 

“Uncle.” Dolohov nodded. “I was curious. I watched Blacks trial, I wanted to see how this one played out.” He explained and the man nodded his head. 

“This is going to be a shit show. Tobias says they have been in an uproar about it since the muggles got torched.” The man whispered loudly to Antonin and he watched as Hermione’s spine stiffened. 

Following the line of his sight his uncle looked at the girl seated in front of them. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Excuse my language ma’am. I didn’t take in my surroundings before speaking.” He issued the apology assuming her discomfort was from his crass language. 

Hermione turned and gave him what she hoped was a winning smile. Putting on her best French accent she accepted his apology easily and he returned the smile. 

“Evan Rosier madam at your service.” He introduced himself and she placed a small hand into his. He leaned forward to bush a kiss on her knuckles. 

“And this young man is my nephew; Antonin Dolohov.” He gestured to Dolly. 

“I am Lena Comeaux, what a pleasure to meet you both.” She slowly retracted her hand from Dolohovs as he had taken it up when his uncle introduced them. He had gripped it a bit tighter than proper and the kiss on her knuckles had lingered. She tried to swallow down the feelings that it brought up. 

She was saved by any further conversation by the starting of the trial. As expected the number one problem they kept bringing up was that Rabastan was a marked death eater and that freeing him directly after the first death eater sighting in ten years seemed to be the best way to push him back into his former life. 

She was sitting too far back to be able to make direct eye contact with anyone on the wizengot to project to them. But she didn’t think it would have mattered. Something was off with a large number of the members. People who were usually open to debate and discussions were now set so firmly that they wouldn’t listen to any other side. It was odd and it reeked of corruption. 

At this time Rodolphus turned and made eye contact with her. 

‘Somethings wrong. Someone has interfered.’  
She projected to him and he nodded his fears confirmed through it. His sad eyes looked down at his brother. 

Rabastan sat there next to his solicitor quietly. He was smaller in stature than she assumed he would be. He had clearly not grown at all since he was imprisoned. He was much too skinny and he had a pale waxy pallor that made it seem like he was ill or was recently. He looked younger than he was. His eyes too large for his sunken in face. His hair recently cut for his court appearance was blonder than Rodolphus’ but had the same careless waves he did. 

The men and women on the wizengot began their voting and it was almost an even split. They pulled out a letter that one man stood to read. It was from Dumbledore and it made Hermione fume in her seat. 

‘I fear for the safety of my students and their families if the acts of the last few weeks is proof that The Dark Lords forces are rising again. While Rabastan was always a bright student he found himself easily swayed to the dark. I cannot in good conscience support his release when I fear we would be handing him back to The Dark Lord on a platter. I am sorry he was sent to Azkaban at such a young age but I am even sorrier that someone at such an age would have been involved with the darkness he was.’

With a simple letter Dumbledore sealed Rabastans fate. Anyone who was on the fence quickly fell behind their supposed leader. Rodolphus turned his eyes to her again. His too filled with rage and hate for the old man. 

‘We will get him out Roddy. I have a plan to free your brother and fry that old fool in the process.’ She projected her inner voice barely able to contain her anger. He nodded at her and she stood. Before they had finished the case having seen enough. 

She nodded to the two men behind her and made her way through the crowd, turning to catch one last look in Dolohovs eyes as she exited the room and made for her home. She had research to do and a plan to be put in motion. It felt good to have something else to occupy her thoughts with. 

================================

She arrived in the living room of the old house with a pop. Her hand held tightly in the tiny elf hand who brought her through the wards with ease. She looked around the empty room and was about to call out when the old elf grumbled into the room. 

“Hello Kreacher, is Sirius home?” She asked the elf trying to keep her tone light and friendly. 

“Blood traitor filth is in of course, he brings in the mudblood to put drain on our noble and proud house.” He mumbled his response to her but she and Tully both heard him very clearly. 

Tully let go of her hand and stomped her tiny feet towards the house elf. 

“Yous listen here yous old bat!” She hissed her small finger pointed at Kreachers face. 

“You’d be showing my miss the respects she deserves, or yous be joining your ancestors heads on that’s wall you hears!?” She yelled at Kreacher and Hermione had to hide a smile behind her hand at the little things tenacity. 

Kreacher stomped from the room mumbling under his breath words they couldn’t hear. Sirius after hearing the ruckus had come down and was standing in the door way smiling. 

“So what’s all this?” He asked and Tully’s mad face instantly melted as she turned to smile at him. 

“My missy Herminny tells me I can be sayings what I want when I want. And Tully wanted to tell that crotchety old elf off!” She harrumphed crossing her little arms. 

“Though she be but little she is fierce.” Hermione added from across the room and Sirius looked up at her to smile. 

“I would expect nothing else but from your elf vixen.” He winked before turning to the elf again. 

“Tully you are more than welcome to whip him into shape whenever you feel the need. You my dear are the example of a perfect elf. He has much he could learn from you.” Sirius laid it on thick but the small elf preened under his praise. She gave him another wide smile before popping back out of the house. 

Sirius came across the room to greet her and she willingly went into his open arms. Gripping him tightly. He moved them both to the couch where they sat to talk. 

“You ready for your exams tomorrow? I have to say I didn’t expect to see you today I figured you’d be buried under your books.” He laughed and she blushed knowing she just crawled away from them to come see him. 

“I’m ready as I’m ever going to be I believe. But I needed to get away for a bit and take a break and I thought who better to blow off academic stress than Sirius Black.” She gave him a cheeky smile as he nodded along at the implication. 

“And of course I wanted to talk to you about something I heard the other day. I went to the ministry to listen to Lestranges case, I’m sure you’ve heard all about it. However on the way out I left a little early and I got in a lift with these two men who were talking about the quidditch World Cup. I’ve never heard of that before and it got me thinking. What if you and I got us all tickets to go for Harry’s birthday? He loves quidditch and the minister is trying to get on your good side, he may be able to get us the hook up with some good seats?” She asked biting her lip nervously hoping he would go along with her plan. 

To her relief she watched his face light up. He stood up and fist pumped before pulling her up into a hug before swinging her around. 

“Great idea vixen!” He crowed. “I’ve been racking my brains thinking of the best gift for the boy, I haven’t gotten him a birthday gift since his first. I’ll write to Fudge and get us box seats. Maybe see if Remus can come, and invite the Weasleys too. That would make Harry happy!” He kissed her forehead. “You my dear are a god send. Thank you!” 

He had jumped up and went to write his letters immediately and Hermione just hollered her goodbyes to him before stepping through the floo. 

When she got home she wasn’t surprised to see her father sitting in his study with Crouch and Mr. Malfoy. She gave them all a nod hello when she entered coming to take a seat across from her fathers desk. 

Rodolphus still angry from the trial had taken a few days to clear his head. Trusting they would come up with a plan he was due back next week. 

“So,” she cleared her throat and addressed the men in the room. “I’ve been thinking of a revenge plot, and I’ve got a plan in mind but first I need you all to tell me all you know about the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri Wizard Tournament.” She said and they looked surprised at her question.

“That is supposed to be a secret.” Lucius said raising a blonde brow. 

“Well then I suppose you need to let that obnoxious man who works in Games and Sports. He was practically bragging about it in the lifts. I didn’t even have to eavesdrop.” She raised her brow right back. 

The men around her groaned obviously knowing the man she spoke of. With a few grumbled expressions between them they started into their shared knowledge. She was nodding along to them making notes of her own in her notebook. She looked up at them again when Lucius mentioned the school would be a media circus and Dumbledore was bringing in people he thought best to handle security. 

“Like who?” She asked him. 

“Well, obviously Lupin is gone after this year. Once word spreads about him being a werewolf they can’t keep him as a professor. It would cause too much uproar. So he had already spoken to Allistar Moody to come and teach defense.”

She saw her fathers face sneer in disgust and saw that Crouch looked very similar. 

“Is he that bad? I’ve never heard of him.” She asked. 

Lucius shook his head back and forth in a so-so expression. 

“He was a fantastic auror once upon a time, however he has been a bit unhinged the last few years. He retired because he got a reputation as being hex first ask questions later and as so hexed quite a few innocents and even a muggle or two. But, paranoid as he may be he is quite skilled. I don’t believe he will work well with children given that loud noises set him off but that will be on Albus to control. He was a member of his precious order so Albus will look over any oddities the man displays.” Lucius explained and Hermione watched with wide eyes. A smile starting at the corner of her lips as a plan set in motion in her mind. 

“I know that look..” her father said with a gleam in his eyes. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“I’m so glad you asked...” 

=================================


	39. Chapter 39:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related 
> 
> Shorter chapter but have a big one coming next!   
Enjoy and thank you all again for the love and support

=======================

The green flames from the floo erupted and out from the hearth two identical faces emerged. They straightened their selves up and dusted the spot off their clothes. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!”  
“The party has arrived!”

They said in their normal fashion of alternating sentences. Harry looked up from the couch and laughed. He had just gotten up from bed and his shaggy black hair was sticking up at all angles. 

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?” He asked them cleaning his glasses off to clear his sight. 

One of the twins held a letter up in his hands.

“We have this to deliver to Sirius.”  
“We could have owled it if course.”  
“But didn’t want to deny you of our pleasant company.”

A deep laugh rang out from the doorway and they turned to see Sirius watching them with amusement. He immediately took to Fred and George. They were modern day marauders in their own right and were kindred spirits to him. Plus he liked they were protective of Hermione and by extension Harry. 

“Boys! Glad you could make it.” He said stepping forward taking the letter and reading it over nodding his head with a smile. He looked up at the twin terrors.

“I take it you’ve been told about this then?” He asked them. 

They nodded in unison. 

“Yes sir,”  
“Also we know it’s a surprise.”  
“Can’t thank you enough.”  
“Can’t wait to thank Granger either.” One said with a wink and it made Sirius laugh again. 

“Well we are planning on telling Harry today, he’s been pretty insufferable with the constant guessing of what the surprise is. I’m surprised Mione hasn’t hexed him stupid yet.” Sirius laughed. 

Harry huffed from his place on the couch. Rolling his eyes at the three standing wizards. 

“Well when she gets here you can all tell me, it’s driving me crazy!” 

Sirius chuckled. “Pup she’s been here. Just because your lazy bones don’t get out of bed early doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t.” 

Harry jumped from his seat on the couch looking around the room expecting to see his curly headed best friend. 

“What? Where is she? Why didn’t she wake me?” He rapid fired questions still frantically searching for a sight of her. 

Sirius just lounged against the door frame and waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture. 

“You were sleeping so peacefully she didn’t want to disturb your snores.” He snorted before continuing. “Plus she said she wanted to get some morning sun, apparently her uncle had a house guest and she doesn’t feel comfortable sun bathing there. I conjured her a lounge in the back yard and she’s been out there with a book since.” He nodded his head in the direction of the back and the boys all made their way back there. 

========••=•======================

Hermione has come to Sirius first thing in the morning after breakfast. She had been enjoying her lazy days of official summer. All their plans were set in long term goals so she didn’t have anything to be pressured with day in and day out. She was also still experiencing flares in her magic even with out having used the time turner for months. She was starting to practice self expelling of the pent up power instead of having to rely on channeling it through someone else. Ever since the hospital wing in Hogwarts even on regular days it seemed like her spells had more power behind them. 

She had grabbed a book from the Black library to read while she enjoyed the heat from the early morning sun. She would normally lay out at home by the pond, sometimes joined by Fenrir or Nagini. But, ever since Barty Crouch had taken up residence in their home she didn’t feel comfortable relaxing in a swim suit when he was around. She had to apply her wards every day on her room for fear of him finding a way in. 

He hadn’t done anything to her, but he gave her the creeps. His stares lasted too long and it seemed like she always felt her eyes on her. They needed him for this next part of their plan otherwise she would have taken Fenrir up on his offer to get rid of him. The werewolf had been known to growl at the man whenever he caught his eye wandering to her. 

She knew they would be telling Harry today their surprise and was excited for him to wake up. She had just rolled to her stomach and was flipping through the pages of the book listening for any sounds coming from the house. Crookshanks was laying under the chair in the cool grass sound asleep. 

================================

“Godric be damned! the muggles sure know what they are doing with their swimming costumes!” Fred whistled looking out the back window at the sun bathing witch. 

George dramatically but his knuckle after a low whistle of his own. 

“Right you are brother mine. In fact I’m thinking of writing them a thank you letter right now.” He laughed. 

Harry has pushed past Sirius in the door way to see the two red heads leaning against the window ogling the witch outside. 

“Oi! What are you two doing? Better not be perving on my sister!” He growled and Sirius laughed behind him. 

The twins both waved one hand behind them not taking their eyes off the window. 

“Ah Potter,”  
“Five more minutes.”  
“Then you can perve”  
“On our sister if you’d like.”

The twins were rewarded for their speech with an Apple thrown against their heads. They laughed loudly as the opened the back door and stepped out into the warm summer air. Disturbing the reading witch. 

=================================

She turned to them and gave them her biggest smile when she saw them emerge from the house. Unlike her yard Sirius’ yard was very small but completely hidden away from any prying eyes. If you didn’t count the twins. 

“Hello lovely!” Fred called to her winking at her as she looked up at them. 

“Hello Fred. George good to see you too. I take it you came with word from your father?” She reached your to take the offered hand of George who pulled her to her feet. 

“Yes yes of course, and because we wanted to see our favorite vixen of course.” George winked at her. 

Harry was standing there with his arms crossed not looking amused at all at the twins behavior. Hermione wanted to laugh thinking if he just tapped his foot he would be doing a perfect Mrs. Weasley impression. 

“If you two are quite done ogling my sister can we please get on with what my surprise is? Hermione hasn’t been this secretive since she was hiding Sirius away in a hotel room. I have no idea what it could be.” Harry demanded them snapping the red heads attention away from his pseudo sister to him. 

Hermione giggled at his reaction and slipped her cover up on over her suit walking them all over to the small patio area Sirius had set up for them. 

Sirius smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair before taking the seat next to Hermione. They shared a knowing nod and then Sirius spoke. 

“We all went in together for a gift this year for your birthday. Hermione and I got the tickets, and the Weasleys got the port key and lodgings. It’s not till August but it will be worth your wait.” Sirius said leaning forward on his knees with his forearms. 

They all watched the cogs turn in Harry’s head trying to understand what they were talking about. They saw a small spark in his eyes when he looked up at the pair of them in shock. 

“Wait... are you saying?” He started his voice shaking with excitement. 

“We’re all going to the quidditch World Cup!” Hermione cheered and instantly had the breath knocked out of her as Harry launched himself across the distance and engulfed her and Sirius into a hug. 

They were laughing trying to free themselves from the over joyed wizard. 

“Oi. They haven’t even told you the best part yet!” One of the twins yelled out and it was enough to back Harry up some off of them. 

“What? What could be better?” He asked confused. 

Hermione and Sirius shared another look. 

“Well... I may have used a ‘you owe me for spending the last twelve years in Azkaban’ card time the minister. Something your manipulative best friend suggested.” He winked at Hermione and she just shrugged.

“And it worked because we are officially sitting in the ministers box to watch the match. Best seats in the house!” Sirius cheered and laughed at the saucer sized eyes of his god son. 

“I can’t, I mean this, wow.” He stammered. “This is honestly the best gift ever. I cannot wait till August!” 

============•==•==================

Hermione felt her stomach turn in the worst way. She was imagining the embarrassment if she was to empty its contents right now in front of everyone present. 

“You look absolutely ridiculous.” Her grief was cut off by Malfoys cruel laugh at her expense. 

“Draco! Don’t be rude.” Narcissa reprimanded him from the ground in a hiss. 

There was another laugh but Hermione couldn’t open her eyes to see where it came from. 

“Well he isn’t wrong love. Hermione dear you do look a bit ridiculous. You need to open your eyes and sit up straight or you will never learn to fly correctly.” It was Lucius who was enjoying her discomfort as well, although at least he tried to offer her some advice. 

Be that as it may she stayed where she was. Laying almost prone on the broom stick gripping the handle with white knuckles. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her breath was ragged at best. She had requested to learn to fly properly and her father thought it would be a good idea for them to go to the Malfoys and let her take a turn around the make shift pitch in their yard. Theo and Draco both were eager to try to teach her, but that was nearly twenty minutes ago and she was still in the same position she was when her broom first left the ground. 

“Mi you gotta relax, your only five feet from the ground. Even if you fell off now the worst that would happen is a bruise or sprain. Just open your eyes and look for your self.” Theo swooped down next to her and tried to convince her to try again. 

She shook her head side to side slightly her cheek grazing the wood when she did. She wanted to respond but she couldn’t get any words to come out over the loud beat of her heart. She was starting to grow angry at her self but she couldn’t fight the fear. 

“I- Uh. I don’t think I can. I feel like I’ve been petrified.” She confessed in a whisper but it was still heard by those around her judging by the chuckle from Malfoy she heard above her. 

“This is absolutely brilliant. I think this has been one of my favorite days.” He gloated. 

“I mean finally FINALLY we find something you aren’t good at, something you don’t instantly pick up and excel at. It’s brilliant. I thought you were some kind of mystical prodigy. But seeing you now like this. Well. I don’t feel so bad about myself. At least I can sit on a bloody broom.” 

She opened her eyes and lifted her head enough to glare at him. 

“Ah ha! I got her to open her eyes. Ten points to Slytherin!” Draco crowed as he did a small loop in the air on his broom. 

“Hermione.” Her father called from directly below her. She looked down at him and he smiled up at her amused. 

“You don’t have to learn to do it all in one day. You got off the ground today. Tomorrow you can go a little higher. There is no test on this. You can go at your own pace, and if you decide you don’t want to do it anymore you don’t have to. No great witch or wizard was ever judged on their ability to fly a broom.” He winked at her and reached a hand up to her. 

She took his large hand in hers and let him ease her back to the ground. Once her feet hit the ground she let the broom stick fall to the earth and stepped over it into his arms. He surprised her with a tight hug and she sunk into it. Reveling in the moment of just being a daughter and a normal teenaged witch. 

================================

She was running late and she knew it. Although she didn’t have a choice; she had to shower again and change to avoid smelling like broom polish and showing up with a birds nest of wind swept hair. She stepped out of the floo and scanned the room spotting him easily. 

He stood up drawing attention to the table he had picked for them. His large smile both calming and welcoming. He opened his arms when she approached and she fell into them happily. Returning the squeeze of the hug tightly. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I’ve had a strange and stressful morning.” She chuckled taking her seat. 

The smile dropped from his face and he looked at her with concern in his big blue eyes. 

“You’re fine princess. I’m glad you showed up to be honest. What happened? Anything I can help with?” He asked reaching out to grab her hand across the table. Running his large thumb against her knuckles. 

She bit her lip deciding if she wanted to tell him of her embarrassment or not. 

“Ok, but first Thor you have to promise not to tell a soul about it if I tell you. It’s really embarrassing.” Her face was crinkled and he chuckled loudly at the expression. 

“I’m a gringotts vault when it comes to secrets. You can trust me princess.” He winked at her playfully. 

With his reassurance she started in on the story. He laughed out loud when she said she wrote a 2 foot long essay instead of taking the flying test first year. A feat he wasn’t sure was even allowed but wasn’t surprised if anyone was able to do it it was Hermione. 

When she held her hand out palm up and pointed to the callouses she had gotten from gripping the broom stick so hard he shook his head at her. 

“First off you can’t be held accountable for not knowing how, or even liking to fly. I was on a broom stick before I could even walk properly, you didn’t get a chance to until you were 11. That’s a huge difference.” He explained. 

“Secondly, lets talk about how tight you gripped the stick. Did you ever ride horses growing up.” 

With that question she nodded. Of course she rode horses, her parents were country clubbers. Everyone there had their kids involved in something of the equine nature. Hermione rode and showed horses for years before she went off to Hogwarts. 

“Ok, so think about if you were sitting in the saddle and you gripped and pulled the reins as tight as you could the whole time. What would happen?” He gave her a second for the words to sink in. “The horse would become uncomfortable and uneasy beneath you. It would probably buck or attempt to throw you. Same thing with a broom stick.” He waved a chip in the air as he explained. 

“Now, broom sticks are by no means sentient, but they are engrained with almost as much magic as a wand. So they are very close to being so. I think with the way you approach things and think, it may be best for you to go about learning to fly a different way.” He finished and was rewarded by a giant smile as she moved from her seat across from him to next to him and threw her arms around his waist. 

“Oh you genius Viking you!” She crowed. “Why have I never thought about it that way? Why hasn’t anyone else tried to teach me that way?” She went on and on and he just laughed into her curls. 

“I’ll tell you what princess. If I can make it in another day before you head back to school I will teach you myself. It’s getting dark now and it wouldn’t be the best time to take you up if you can’t see well. But I’ll try to get another day off where I can come see you and we can do it together ok?” He brought her chin up with his hand so he could look in her eyes. 

Whiskey brown met ocean blue and they both had a hitch in their breath at the closeness. 

“I think I would like that very much.” She said a little more than a whisper. 

“Good. Because I think I would too.” He said lowly and leaned forward to press a kiss on her forehead. 

They spent the rest of the night sitting side by side in the booth talking about everything. They had been exchanging letters for weeks, after she finally unblocked her mail the fear of getting cussed letters long past. They had a silent agreement to not bring up Dolohov if they could help it. He knew they had seen each other at the Lestrange trial and that they didn’t part on any better terms. 

Dolohov tried to push him to get her to see him again to have a chance to explain but he wouldn’t do it. He tried to explain to his friend it was best if she came around on her own, but he understood why it was hard on him. Hermione has a way of burrowing into your life and your heart and he knew his friend was feeling the hole left by her absence. 

He was afraid to reach out to her to be honest. He was afraid he would reject him because of the bad blood between her and Dolohov at the time. So when he got a return letter from her he was pleasantly surprised. It seemed like she needed someone to just talk to honestly, without a feat of being judged and she found that in him. They had been friends for three years now, she didn’t have to ask, he would be there for her. 

At first it was just friendly conversation, then she got into studying for the exams she took early at home. Then she vented about the things she was responsible for after her parents death, and the stress it caused her. He tried to always have a funny story to write back to her to lighten her load he would imagine her chucking along to his exploits. So now that he was sitting next to her he did as much as he could to make her smile. 

“So what’s it like having Sirius Black as a magical guardian?” He asked pushing a stray curl behind her ear. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Merlin, between him and Harry sometimes I’m not sure if I’m the adult in the equation. Basically he just buys me things and brings me in public with him and Harry and gave me an open invitation to his home along with my own room.” She laughed. “He tries, he’s doing really well with Harry and I couldn’t be happier about that. Harry deserves to have a family.” 

He reached a hand up and ran a thumb across her cheek bone. 

“So do you though.” He said softly. 

She smiled and leaned into his hand. 

“I know and I have one. I have wonderful friends and my uncle.”

“And me?” He asked hopefully. 

She chuckled. “Yes and you superstar of course.” 

================================

She was packing up the last few things in her bag, casting spells on each item to keep them from being wrinkled. Her father knocked softly on the door before letting himself in. 

“You have everything you need?” He asked her while taking a seat next to a sleeping Nagini that was curled up on her pillows. 

She nodded looking over her bag again. 

“Yes I believe so. I’ve decided I’m cheering for Bulgaria. I don’t really care either way, but the only Irishmen I know at school I’m not really fond of. He was a right git to Theo once and I had to hex him.” She laughed and Tom joined her. 

“That’s a valid reason enough I’d say. Plus they are pretty evenly matched, Bulgaria seems to be more up your alley. You have any questions or concerns?” He asked. 

She shook her head. 

“Nope, I know to stay within eyesight of Lucius or Rodolphus who will both be seen by the minister. I made copies of the map of the tent lay outs and gave them to you all witch which area we will be in. So everything should be fine. I’ll keep Harry and Sirius close to me.” 

He nodded. 

“Well I guess you should be going then. You will have to be up early in the morning id assume. Remember if anything goes wrong or feels off you find Roddy or Lucius and you get out of there. Nothing matters more to me than your safety you understand?” He gave her a serious look. 

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Of course father. I will see you soon.”

And with that she called out for the burrow before disappearing into the flames. 

================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait to move on to the quidditch World Cup! Big activity in the next chapter as well as an introduction to some new characters!   
Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


	40. Chapter 40:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I don’t own HP  
Thank you for the love and support  
Longer chapter!

=======================

The sun was just starting to peak over the ridge as she sat on the back porch nursing a hot cup of coffee. Unlike the majority of the house she had risen early this morning to enjoy the calm. She had a peaceful smile on her face as she watched Crookshanks leap about the back garden chasing the gnomes. She was going to stop him when one snapped it’s teeth at her, now they were on their own against the part kneazle. 

She could hear Mrs. Weasley bustling in the kitchen trying to make enough breakfast for everyone before they head out. She had spent the night before in Ginnys room and despite her being a small girl she had some mighty big snores. In fact it seemed that every room had the sounds of snores leaving them this morning when she walked down the hall. She shook her head not surprised. 

The back door opened behind her and the oldest Weasley popped his head out. 

“Hey Hermione, mom has breakfast ready if you want to grab something before the rest of them come down. No telling if there will be any left after Ron gets ahold of it.” He laughed as he ducked back inside. 

Bill would be joining them as well as the twins, Ron, Ginny and Arthur. Charlie couldn’t get the time off to go and Percy had just started a new job at the ministry and didn’t want to attend. Then of course Mrs. Weasley hadn’t wanted to come either. So along with Harry and Sirius there was a large group of 9 of them coming. She was sad Professor Lupin couldn’t come but it was close to the full moon and being in a large crowd wasn’t a preferred environment for him. 

She sighed as she stood and stretched making her way into the chaos. Sirius was sitting at the end of the table with a mug of coffee. He patted the seat next to him when he saw her. She sat down next to him and stole a piece of bacon off his plate. 

“Oi! None of that now you get your own!” He swatted her hand away but she took a big bite out of the piece with a wink at him. 

“Oh Hermione dear, here let’s make you a big plate. You’re still far too skinny dear, and you have quite a walk before you get to the port key.” She said in her over bearing motherly tone that made Hermione want to grind her teeth. 

Hermione peeked over at Sirius who to her amusement did actually roll his eyes and she had to bite back a snort. Molly’s focus on her was spared by the twins who chose that moment to barrel into the room. Choosing to toss the food choices to each other instead of reaching for it themselves had the mother hen clucking at the twin devils. 

When Ginny came down she still looked half asleep and managed to stuff two pancakes into her mouth before she opened her eyes to greet them. It took Mrs. Weasley yelling up the stairs and the twins going up there to wake them before Harry and Ron made their appearance. 

Ron still had toothpaste on the side of his mouth and poor Harry’s hair was sticking up all over and he had missed a button on his shirt making the rest of it uneven. 

Hermione giggled when she took in his appearance and he frowned at her until she waved her hand and fixed his shirt in an instant. 

“Thanks Mione.” He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked at her and Sirius again he frowned again. 

“Alright, what the hell. Why do you two look so bloody chipper and put together this early in the morning and I look like a swamp creature?” He pointed between the two of them. 

She turned to look at Sirius. He was wearing a nice dark pair of jeans and a black button up that made his eyes pop. Somehow his long hair looked better than she had ever gotten hers to look, and his facial hair was trimmed close. 

She looked down at herself. She had let Narcissa order her a few things that were in her opinion the perfect mix of wizard and muggle. She had a light blue jean sundress on with a yellow cardigan sweater. She had her hair ‘calmed’ as she was calling it now and pulled back into a twist so that she could wear it down tonight. Knowing the port key would muss it up otherwise. 

Hermione winked at Sirius before shrugging her shoulders and sighing dramatically batting her lashes. 

“It’s a curse. We shall have to bear till the end of our days, no doubt. But think of us young Potter in your care free ways while we suffer in a fashionable and well groomed hell.” 

The pair held the backs of their hands to their forehead in faux melancholy earning laughs from most Weasleys present. The twins looked on at them with gleaming wide eyes loving it when they witnessed her in a joking mood. Arthur chuckled into his mug while Molly hid a small smile before hustling them all to finish up. 

=================================

The walk was unpleasantly long and mostly uphill. It was so tiring that she almost took the twins up on their offers to give her a piggy back ride half way up. It was only the realization that she had on a dress and she didn’t trust them to not flash her knickers that she turned them down and walked next to Bill and Arthur listening to the stories they had of their jobs in the ministry and for Bill at Gringotts as a curse breaker. 

Bill worked half his time at the Egyptian branch of the bank and the other half here. From his description it was never boring due to the variety of items he saw pass his desk. He was surprised to know that she knew so much about the process and his job description until she mentioned Dolohov. 

Bill turned to her with a guilty expression. 

“Shite. I’m sorry Mione, I forgot.” 

She waved him off with a smile. 

“Oh please Bill I’m fine really. It was forever ago and it wasn’t a big deal. And trust me I’ve had enough pity to last me a lifetime so please, none from you ok?” 

He returned her smile and pulled her into a side hug before returning to his tales of interesting objects he had seen recently. 

She couldn’t exactly hear what they were talking about behind her but her vulpine hearing did allow her to pick up a few words about making bets between them. She shook her head and cleared a path between her and the Weasleys knowing soon there would be a barrage of bodies hurdling through. 

Sure enough a few seconds later a group of teenage wizards came sprinting through them on their way up the hill. The twins were out in front with Ginny close behind while Harry and Ron were left to battle it out for last. 

Sirius walked up between them and flung an arm around her shoulder. 

“Wanna show them who really is the fastest?” He whispered to her and she shook her head with a laugh. Knowing full well that if she and Sirius were to transform into their animagus forms they would leave the group in the dust. But she was technically still unregistered so it wasn’t a good idea to expose herself when they weren’t sure if they were sharing the portkey with anyone. 

Luckily she thought it through because once they approached the top of the hill someone called out for Arthur. They looked up to see an older man with glasses waving wildly standing next to a younger boy. 

“Arthur my boy good to see you! I heard we’d be sharing a portkey with your lot. We were glad to hear it would be someone we were familiar with.” He said jovially as he slapped Arthur in the back in greeting. 

“Ah Amos. Lovely to see you.” Arthur returned turning to introduce his family to the man. 

Harry and Hermione stayed back by Sirius while they spoke. When the introductions stopped Amos looked up and at them with wide eyes. 

“Merlins beard! Look at the group you’ve brought with you!” He exclaimed loudly making his son blush beside him with embarrassment. 

“Lord Black! Pleasure to see you again!” He stuck a hand out to Sirius who shook it. 

“Mr. Diggory. Allow me to introduce my Godson Harry Potter, and this is..” Sirius was speaking when Fred came up behind them pulling Hermione to his side with a smirk. 

“And this fine witch is my fiancé Hermione Granger.” He said proudly making all the eyes and mouths nearby drop open. 

Hermione groaned and shook her head and pushed Fred off who had now started to guffaw. 

“Alright whoever bet him he wouldn’t do that now owes me as well.” She said hands on her hips trying hard to hide the smile on her lips. She turned around to the confused man in front of her. 

“Dreadfully sorry sir, Fred is the definition of a practical joker. It is a pleasure to meet you.” She shook his hand that he had held out. “Cedric lovely to see you again, happy belated birthday by the way.” She smiled his way and he returned it. 

“Thanks Granger, great to see you as well. Although I am surprised I thought you hated quidditch?” He raised a brow. 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“Well, it’s not that I hate it. I just don’t see the appeal but I always support our house team. And this is Harry’s birthday present so I’ve done research so I know when to cheer and when to boo.” She winked and he laughed. 

Cedric reached past her to shake hands with Sirius and Harry. The former was giving her a playful look bouncing his eyebrows at the familiarity between the two. She just shook her head at him in exasperation.

They gathered round the old boot that was to be used at the portkey and she couldn’t help but complain that the ministry knew they had such a large group but still assigned them something so small. They had to pack in close together for everyone to hold on. Luckily they were able to hold on the the laces as well giving them more surface area. Hermione was tucked safely between Harry and Sirius when the core pulling sensation sucked them in and sent them spinning in the air. 

When they finally got the all clear they let go. Hermione tugged hard on Harry’s shoulder to pull him up right so that he landed on his feet next to her and Sirius while all the other Weasley children minus Bill sprawled out on the ground from their rough landing. 

Harry grimaced when he saw them and turned to his best friends. 

“Thanks Mione.” He said pulling her into a hug pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. He moved to reach a hand out to help up the others. 

They said their goodbyes to the Diggorys before heading off to find their tent. Sirius hung back by her. 

“So, how did you and that charming young chap get to be so well aquatinted?” He asked her with a smirk. 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his persistence. 

“Cedric is Luna Lovegoods neighbor. Last year he helped me to find her things her classmates had stolen from her. Then we worked together on charms tutoring a few times as well. He’s a decent bloke. Very nice, just well... Kind of plain.” She bit her lip unsure of how to word why she wasn’t at all interested in Cedric. 

“Ah..” Sirius said knowingly. “He doesn’t posses the inner bad boy streak that you crave aye?” She shoved him in response but Harry laughed loud next to them. 

“Oh my God he is right isn’t he! Hermione Granger what am I going to do with you. I can’t have you attracted to the dark side, you know I’m not good enough with a hex to threaten them off you!” He turned towards Sirius. “Quick Sirius when we get home I need a crash course on all the dark strong hexes you know.”

Sirius nodded “of course son, anything to protect our girl!” He said patting Harry on the back. The both of them laughing ignoring her death stare. 

=================================

Even after being immersed in the magical world for years it was still a shock when they all walked into their tent. Harry spun in a circle stating his love of magic and Hermione couldn’t disagree. 

They had four rooms plus the living room and kitchen, and two bathrooms all inside what was barely a two person tent from the outside it was marvelous. They had time to eat a lunch Mrs. Weasley has packed for them and get ready before they headed out to explore and make their way to the pitch. 

Hermione has packed Harry’s clothes for him before they left grimmauld and was confused about her clothing choice. 

“Hermione. Why do I have dress clothes in here?” He called from the other side of the canvas that separated their rooms. 

She stepped out from the girls side and into his earning a low whistle from the twins. She had chosen a dark red dress to wear. It was long sleeved and plain in the front but an open deep v in the back that showed off her tanned skin. It fit tight in the bodice but flared at her hips and fell to her knees. She paired it with a pair of closed toe black heels and had her hair down but pulled to one side with a black gem clip that Sirius had gifted to her from the Black vaults. 

“Because Harry. We are guest of the minister and this is Sirius first major outing since taking guardianship of you and becoming my magical guardian. It is important that we all three come across as a put together United front. We don’t want to give any reporter or ministry worker anything to complain about. Sirius got a new trial because he is a pure blood sacred 28, if he let us walk in the ministers box in street clothes it wouldn’t go over well.” She explained pulling out the outfit for him to wear and doing an ironing charm. 

“Not to mention, if I have to dress up you do too.” Sirius joked from the entrance. 

He too was dressed very nicely. He refused to wear dress robes but was wearing a black button down with a black suit. The only thing of color was the red tie that he got that matched Hermiones dress. 

“I guess that makes sense. But what’s all this red. You all can’t possibly be cheering for Bulgaria! I thought we were team Irish?” He asked pointing at their matching attire while buttoning up his own black dress shirt. 

“I’m not team anything,” Hermione scoffed. “Plus I look terrible in green, it needs someone with Ginnys coloring.” She looked over at the younger girl and smiled. She walked into the room wearing a green dress that Hermione had given her and a white cardigan. It looked perfect with her fiery red hair. 

“See, Gins basically a walking Irish flag!” She laughed as the girl reached up and charmed a shamrock onto her cheek. 

The walk to the pitch took a while because they were stopped every other tent by someone who wanted to speak to them. They saw a lot of school mates and friends on the walk up, even Sirius met some old friends. 

They finally made it up to the box to take their seats. Being such a large group people cleared the way for them to enter. They let Arthur and Bill go first through the row. Then came the twins, Ginny and Ron. Then she pushed Harry in to sit next to Ron while her and Sirius danced back and forth about which one should take the aisle verses the seat next to Harry. 

“You should have this moment with him, plus you’ll be able to talk the game with him much better than I can. And if you feel like it we can switch during the match.” She told him and finally got him to agree to take the inside seat. 

“Cousin you should know by now there is no winning with that witch. Never met anyone as stubborn in all my life.” A snarky voice said behind them and she rolled her eyes before rising and turning to meet the Malfoy family. 

“Draco darling, that isn’t how we announce our presence. Hello Sirius. Wonderful to see you. Ms. Granger you look stunning my dear, you too Mr. Potter I’m glad to see the Black influence has done you both well.” She air kissed Hermiones cheeks before extending her hand to Sirius who bowed over it in greeting. 

“Cissy you look lovely. Draco son good to see you again. Lucius, Lestrange you as well.” Sirius gave a less than warm welcome to the to grown wizards who approached them, still a little put out that he wasn’t granted permission to take Hermione straight home with him after her parents passed. 

Draco made some underhanded comment about the Weasleys lack of wealth and the shock they must be in seeing the inside of the Ministers box that got him scolded by his father. He rolled his eyes escorting his mother to their seats. Lucius nodded to the group before following leaving Rodolphus standing next to them. 

“Potter I’m surprised to see you in green. I thought you’d be in red like Ms. Granger here, I was under the impression you all did everything together.” He tried to bridge the gap to his former student. 

Harry laughed and shrugged.

“Not this time professor, Mione doesn’t know quidditch from basket weaving. We have a bet and she’s going to lose.” Harry winked down at her and she scrunched her nose in a playful sneer. 

“A bet you say. Hmm I think I’d like to get in on that action. Rumor is Bagman is taking bets but he’s kind of squirrelly so I’d rather not risk it. What do you say any of you want to put a few gallons down?” He wiggled his brows and the kids laughed. 

“Oi we will take a wager with ya Professor! We have 35 gallons that Krum catches the snitch..” George started. 

“But! That the Irish still win!” Fred finished making everyone around stare at them. 

“That makes no bloody sense.” Ron whined. 

Rodolphus who was laughing reached out a hand towards the two twins. 

“Tell ya what, that happens and I’ll pay you 1,000 galleons, on my honor as a Lestrange.” 

The twins eagerly shook his hand and he wanted them all off as he found his seat next to the Malfoys. Shooting her one last wink as he did. 

===============

The minister had made his way into the box leading a taller broader man behind him. He was wearing thick red robes and had an impressive mustache. The minister was talking very loudly to him as if he was hard of hearing or a child. 

“This is where we will sit. I’ll help you find your seat!” He hollered at the man. 

“Moga da namerya myastoto si.” (I can find my own seat.) The man said gruffly and Hermione hid a snicker behind her hand. 

“We will get Programs for you. Uh you know paper flyers. Informative papers!” The minister said to the man mimicking what could loosely be translated as a book. 

“Bikhte li iskali programa?” (Would you like a program.) Hermione leaned over to ask him. “tova mozhe da go nakara da zamŭlchi..” (it May make him be quiet..) she grinned. 

He looked over at the young girl and smirked her way. “da, molya neshto za tova.” (Yes please anything for that!” He laughed and Hermione turned to the minister. 

“Minister he said he would like a program please, and he can find his seat.” She said sweetly to the man in the bowler hat. His pudgy face lit up at the statement. 

“Ah Ms. Granger what a joy! You can speak Bulgarian just wonderful! I wish I would have had you at my disposal all day it’s been quite tiresome with the barrier you know!” He blustered shaking her hand vigorously. 

“I’ll go fetch our programs if you could just help the Bulgarian Minister to his seat, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He said then spoke louder making Hermione wince. “Minister this is Ms. Granger she will help you while I’m away!” He smiled at them and hurried away leaving her looking at the man with a raised brow. 

“govorish li angliĭski?” (Do you speak English?) she asked him arms crossed but a smile tugging at the corner. 

“Da, samo kogato iskam..” (yes, only when I want.) “and not to your minister, no offenze ov course.” He added with a wink. 

She giggled. “Oh none taken, do you think it’s too late to convince him I only speak French?” She asked and he let out a deep rich laugh. 

“I like you Mz. Granger. Please come to our party after match. I would very much like to introduce you to Bulgarian celebration.” He took her hand and kissed the back. “Please invite your family. It vill be good time.” 

He winked as the minister approached again handing him his program and leading them to the closest seats. With a sonorous charm he started the match. 

==============================

And just like that the match was over. The crowd was going wild. It was completely insane to say the least the the Irish were destroying the Bulgarians throughout the match only to win by a measly ten points when Krum swept in and caught the snitch ending the game although it was a loss for his team. 

Harry and Ron were going mental jumping up and down hugging each other. She just shook her head at their antics. She gave a smile to the Bulgarian Minister who approached them. 

“Well, we fought hard and gave it our all. That iz all we can ask for.” He said to the group of them ignoring the gaping of Fudge who just realized the man can speak English after all. 

“Very true minister. It was an interesting match to say the least.” Hermione told him. 

“Hopefully we will be seeing you and your family later? I will leave your name for the list.” He nodded and left. 

She turned to look at Sirius and Hardy who were giving her a weird look of confusion. 

“So Harry... how would you like to meet the Blugarian quidditch team?” She smiled as Harry’s mouth dropped open and he stuttered trying to respond only to launch himself at her. Thankfully Sirius was there to support them both before she fell to the floor under their combined weight. 

She watched over Harry’s shoulder as Rodolphus approached the twins with a amused grin. They were watching him wide eyed knowing what it meant that the game ended the way it did. 

“Never thought I’d see the day, but I gave my word. Spend it wisely boys.” He gave each twin a hearty pat on the back after handing them a signed note. She knew it was from Gringotts as she also had them that acted like checks in the wizarding world. Both boys were staring at the slip of paper wide eyed. For the first time since she met them they were rendered completely speechless. 

Rodolphus gave her a wink and exited behind the Malfoys. 

===============================

A smaller group of them made their way to the Bulgarian tent. Arthur had thought Ginny was a bit too young to be joining in the post match celebrations and the twins were still so completely gobsmacked that he had to physically move them towards their tent. Their heads likely spinning with how they would use the money they couldn’t focus on anything else. 

Bill came with them to be a guardian for Ron, and so they walked up with Harry and Sirius as Hermione gave her name to the wizard standing outside of the tent. 

The tent was filled with people, most of which she had never seen before but she caught a glimpse of platinum hair over the crowd and was glad to know that Lucius was there too in case she needed him. It was their plan after all to make sure they both stayed in the public eye tonight. 

They had just made their way to the drink table when she heard her name called. 

“Ah Mz. Granger. Ela tuk, molya!” The minister requested her to join him. He was standing next to two older men. One looked at her with curiosity as if he had heard of her previously. She pulled Sirius behind her knowing it wouldn’t be proper to approach the three alone. 

“I’m glad you decided to join us. Gentlemen this is Ms. Granger she saved me from that annoying ponce Fudge. Ms. Granger this is the head of Durmstrang Professor Igor Karkaroff and this is the Russian Minister of Magic Minister Sokolov.” 

She offered her hand to them both with a small curtesy. As they bid her hello in their broken English. She noticed Karkaroff had better control of the language so she turned to the minister and gifted him with one of her best smiles. 

“You don’t have to speak English sir.. ya ochen' khorosho govoryu po russki.” (I can speak Russian very well.)

She turned to Karkaroff. “bŭlgarski, kakto i profesor” (Bulgarian as well Professor.)

The Bulgarian minister gave another loud laugh that had all the eyes in attendance glancing their way as the three very important men were all smiling down at the girl. 

“That settles it then! Next time We come to English ministry I tell them we only work with you from now on!” He loudly declared and the others nodded along. 

Sirius took that moment to move forward next to her. A hand placed protectively on her back. 

“Ah gentlemen as wonderful as a plan that would be given that our Hermione is the brightest witch of the age, it will have to be a few years off given she is still a student.” He told the group, the two ministers turning to her with wide eyes. Karkaroff she noticed didn’t seem surprised by the statement. 

“Ne vyarvam!” The Bulgarian minister exclaimed his disbelief. “How intriguing Mz. Granger, what a feat to be so well versed so young. Please look to us when you graduate, we are always looking for well educated witches such as yourself.”

She was pleased when Sirius was able to pull them away from the conversation, stating the need to spin Hermione around the dance floor before the night got too late. She bid them all a goodbye as he lead her through the crowd and effortlessly into a dance. Taking great pride in making her laugh loudly when he spun her dramatically. 

Sirius was too proud to pull the smile out of her that she had plastered on her face now. For too long it seemed forced but now spinning around the room the brightness of her smile lit up the room bringing attention to the oblivious pair. 

===============================

He wanted to vomit. Why of all places did she have to be here now. The only time the last three months he hadn’t been actively seeking her and she is in the one place he is, while he is forced to be there with people he can’t stand. 

Thorfinn had told him she was going to the cup, even gave him the heads up that she would be in the ministers box. But that didn’t explain why she was in the Bulgarian tent of all places. After all he was only here due to his fathers ties in the Russian Ministry and the number of people who try to sweet talk him into taking his family seat. 

When he saw them enter he thought it was a fluke. They wandered in they would see it wasn’t their type of crowd and they would leave all without seeing him. But then when he heard the boisterous laugh of the Bulgarian minister and saw that it was Hermione he was laughing with he cringed. Of bloody course they all liked her. What wasn’t to like? She probably blew them away by being multi lingual or they found out how brilliant she was. Or maybe they like him had a hard time taking their eyes off of her in that sinful red dress. 

He scanned the crowd and saw that Potter and two Weasleys were making plates at the buffet table completely enthralled with the food and not paying attention to where their friend and Sirius were off too. He watched as Sirius pulled her away from the group and she gave him a smile as he whisked her off to the dance floor. The two had such easy chemistry that they fell right into step together. He felt his heart race at the sound of her laughter and clinch when he saw the smile on her face when she was looking at Sirius. The dawning thought that she may never smile at him like that again nearly brought him to his knees. 

He was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by a sharp tug on his elbow. He looked over at the witch responsible. 

“Come Toni, aren’t you going to ask me to dance?” She purred her lips pursed disgustingly. He had to fight back the urge to gag. 

“No, I don’t plan on it. I told my mother I would bring you and your brother along as a favor to her. Now I have brought you here my part is done.” He said cooly letting his eyes wander to the dance floor again and follow the red dress around the room, completely missing the death glare given to him and the witch he watched coming from beside him. 

===============================

She was still giggling when Sirius pulled them to a stop next to Harry and the two Weasley brothers. They all three had full plates and were deep in conversation when they looked up and noticed them. 

Harry gave them a large smile offering his plate to them to share off of but Hermione waved it off, instead she asked Sirius if he could find them something to drink. Having to argue him down from bringing them all fire whiskeys to butter beers. 

“What were you all talking about when we came up. I hated to interrupt you.” She said facing the three of them, her back to the dance floor and crowd behind her. 

“Just talking about the match still. How weird it all turned out.” Ron responded still not having swallowed his whole bite. 

She grimaced at his manners before asking them to elaborate. 

“Well just made no sense. Krum knew it lost them the game to catch the snitch and he did it anyway. Why would he do that? He should have waited for his team to score more.” Harry explained. 

She scrunched up her face. The expression she makes when she disagreed with something he said but wasn’t sure if she wanted to voice it or not. However it seemed they all knew the expression and gave her the green light to argue her point. 

“I disagree. I understand why he did it and I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same. Krum is the youngest seeker to ever play in the World Cup. He had so much riding on his shoulders before he even flew into the pitch. If you consider whoever wins the World Cup the best team in the world, well By catching the snitch he proved that he was the best seeker in the world. His team may not have had anything to prove but he did. If they lost and he didn’t catch it the loss would have been blamed on him no matter what the score was. By catching the snitch he took himself out of the guillotine so to speak.” She explained and finally looked up to see the shocked faces on the three boys. Not understanding why they would have such a reaction To her words she froze when someone spoke behind her. 

“It is nice to see others understand the strife I faced before the match.” The heavily accented voice said and she turned to be face to face, well face to chest with Viktor Krum. 

“Pardon us, we didn’t mean to be speculating.” She tried to apologize.

He waved a hand at her apology. 

“No need, it is true what you say, and I am glad that someone noticed. I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation but my head master told me I should introduce myself to beautiful witch in red dress.” He smiled down at her holding a hand up for her to take. 

“Hermione Granger. Lovely to meet you.” She said as she placed her hand in his, watching as he brought it slowly to his lips with a smirk. 

“Viktor Krum, the pleasure is all mine. Who are your companions?” He asked nodding to her three friends behind her. 

“This is Bill and Ron Weasley, they are close friends. And this is my my best friend and brother Harry Potter.” She pulled Harry closer to her. He shook Viktors hand although none of the boys were able to say a word through their obvious star struck state. 

“Well I could not go on with the evening without knowing I at least asked you to dance. Will you do me the honors?” He smiled at her and she thought it was nice despite his brutish outer appearance he was actually quite nice to look at. His nose had been broken one too many times as evidence from the bump and his head was almost completely shaved. Something you don’t see in British wizards. She reached out her hand and placed it in his much larger one allowing him to pull her onto the dance floor. 

He held her close as they danced. The Eastern European music not as stiff as the ones she was used to, which allowed them to stay close enough where he could speak into her ear and hear her when she responded. He behaved as a gentlemen his hand staying on her hip just the tip of his long fingers meeting the flesh of her open back. 

A few times she felt her self blushing. She didn’t know if it was because of their closeness, his accent, his compliments on her dancing skills or a combination of them all. Each time he twirled her once and it gave her an opportunity to look out at the room. She saw Sirius had joined Harry, who along with Ron were still standing starry eyed. Then another time she thought she caught a pair of deep green eyes staring at her and she almost lost her footing before she ended back in Krums arms. No, she mentally scolded herself. It wasn’t him. 

===•=============================

He felt anger bubbling in his veins. It should have been him holding her like that out there. Everytime he saw the Bulgarians fingers glide over her soft skin he had to physically restrain himself from storming over to them and ripping her out of his arms. 

He looked over the dance floor and saw four pairs of eyes trained on him. Potter and Black were glaring while the two Weasleys looked on with concern. No doubt hoping he wouldn’t make a scene. 

The song ended and those standing around clapped. He watched as the strapping Bulgarian leaned down to whisper something in her ear that her smile falling and her head snapping in his direction. For a split second her eyes lit up when she saw him but then darkened instantly and a grimace formed on her face. He didn’t understand why until a long arm wrapped around his waist. 

He turned his head in shock to see Alecto Carrow standing there grinning wickedly at the younger witch. He went to shake her off and approach Hermione but when he turned back around she was already gone. Having been escorted by Krum back to her friends. 

===============================

The dance had just ended and she was happily clapping standing next to Viktor. He gave her a friendly smile when he seemed to notice something over her shoulder. He leaned in closer to her. 

“There is a wizard hexing me with his eyes right now. I hope I was not crossing any lines dancing with you.” 

Confused as to why anyone would care that she shared a dance with the quidditch star, she looked over and saw the familiar deep green eyes that she thought she saw earlier. 

Realizing that it wasn’t a figment of her imagination and that it was more than happenstance they’d end up at the same party at the same time she wanted to smile at him and wave him over. 

As soon as she felt her lips lifting into a smile they dropped and a tall willowy figure came up from behind him and possessively threw an arm around his waist resting her head against his shoulder. Her stomach turned at seeing them together. She quickly looked at Krum and asked him to escort her back to her friends. 

==============

Dolohov shook the meddlesome witch off his arm scowling down at her. 

“What are you doing?” He hissed. 

She narrowed her eyes and sneered at him angrily. 

“I’m doing you a favor. The last thing you need is to be seen with that mudblood again. Your mother has warned you, besides you are here with me and I won’t be embarrassed by my wizard mooning over a filthy little mudblood.” She growled at him and he moved further away. Lowering his voice to where it gave her shivers with all the hate behind it. 

“You don’t call her that do you understand me. And I brought you and your half wit brother here as a favor to my mother. By no means was this what I wanted to do, if I had my way I would never lay eyes on you again in my life. You disgust me with your manipulation and planning with my mother. How desperate are you witch that you would rely to that scheme to try to land me? I don’t want you, and it’s obvious no one does. Except maybe your brother. Now get out of my face before I really embarrass you.” 

And with those words he walked away from her making a bee line across the dance floor not caring who had to move or jump out of his way. He pushed right in between the two red heads in her party and reached out and snagged her hand. Shocking all those around her and to be honest her too. 

“Come dance with me. It isn’t a request.” He was already pulling her Onto the floor just as the band started a new song. He pulled her close his hand resting on her lower back, his others fingers untwined with hers. It took till they were in the position for her to shake her self out of the shock she was in. 

“What are you doing Dolly?” She asked her voice low but missing the ire behind it he expected. “You shouldn’t be dancing with me you brought a date. It isn’t proper.” The lack of any emotion in her voice made her sound cold and distant. 

“I don’t give a damn about what is proper.” He said pulling her in closer. “I didn’t bring a date, she is a parasite my mother has infected me with that I am doing all I can to be rid of. And to what am I doing I am dancing with the most beautiful witch here. I stood back and watched you turn every head in this room when you were dancing with Krum and I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

He felt her take a deep breath. He was holding her so close that her chest rubbed his when she did. He splayed his fingers wider relishing in the warmth of her skin. 

“Dolly. We can’t. I can’t. We can try to be friends again. I have talked to Thor and while I agree everything that happened wasn’t entirely your fault, I guess I just want someone to fight for me. To be that important. But I don’t blame you for it anymore. We just need different things.” She said sadly as she patted his shoulder lightly. 

He frowned down at her. 

“Seems like you have it all figured out, that you’re ok with all of this. Maybe I didn’t mean as much to you as you did to me.” 

She reared back as if she had been slapped. Her cheeks tinted pink in anger, her mouth agape. The hold she had on his hands tightened and he thought for a second she would pull away and storm off. But that would cause a scene and it went against every thing she had been taught on how to behave in public. Instead her hand on his shoulder reached up around the back of his neck and she pulled him closer to her. Pulling his head where she could growl into his ear. From a distance they probably looked like a young couple sharing secrets of love. 

“If you think I could look across the dance floor tonight and see that hag with her arm around you and not want to rip it off and feed it to Nagini you are wrong. If you think that I haven’t practiced saying the words ‘we can just be friends’ to you over and over so that i don’t choke on the words you’re wrong. If you think that I haven’t missed you every single day since you. Are. Wrong.” She hissed and when he looked into her eyes he could see they were watery. 

“Good.” He said and she looked at him shocked. One eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“I’m glad that’s how you feel because there is a Malyshka sized hole in my heart that has been there since April. Don’t give up on me. I’m going to find a way out of the position I am in and when I do I’m coming back for you. I don’t care who is in the way, because you are what I want and I’m going to get what I want.” He moved his fingers slowly up her spine enjoying the way she shivered and then relaxed against him. 

“What do I do in the meantime?” She asked biting her lip. 

He smiled down at her. 

“You live your life, but like I said I’m coming back for you. So if Potter or one of the Weasleys or hell even Viktor Bloody Krum thinks he can come in and whisk you away he’s wrong. We are end game. Go to school have fun, get a little older and then before you know it I’ll be there.” 

She rested her head against his chest and he took a deep breath of her curls. The comforting citrus and vanilla smell thy he missed so much. 

“What about Thor?” She whispered. “What if he is in your way?” 

He gripped her tighter deep in thought. 

“You let me worry about Thorfinn. With him I don’t see there being a problem. He too craves your magic as much as I do. I’m sure we can work something out.” He said into her curls and she laughed. 

The song ended and he took a step away from her. Pulling her hand up to his lips he bowed over it before kissing it softly. He stood tall and ran a finger down her jaw silently. Taking her arm he escorted her to her friends. 

“Black, Potter, Weasleys.” He greeted them with a nod. They all had similar faces of concern for their friend. 

“Have a lovely rest of the evening malyshka. Thank you for the dance it was the highlight of my summer.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek that made her blush. 

“Goodnight Dolly.” She whispered as he walked away and out of the tent. 

She gave her friends a ‘we’ll talk later’ face and suggested perhaps it was time they retired to the tent. It was a big day after all. She looked briefly at the time and knew they wouldn’t have long. 

==============================

A circle of Irish fans were in the middle of the walk way into the way to their tent. They had their arms draped around one another’s shoulders singing some tune that Hermione had never heard before. It took them over twenty minutes to get past them because people kept reaching out and pulling them into the circle and forcing them to sway back and forth with them. 

Finally they were able to break through and round the corner to their tent. There was loud screams and what sounded like the explosion of fireworks a few aisles over and they were all watching the air expecting them to show up in the sky but it never came. Instead there was only smoke. 

“Something is wrong.” Bill said noticing the screaming didn’t stop. 

“Stay here I’ll go get Arthur and the others.” Sirius said rushing off to the tent. 

They could see a glowing in the night growing closer to the aisle their tent was on. People had started running by screaming. Two figures slid to a stop on the side of them. The larger of the two tried to physically pull the other away. It was impossible to tell who they were thanks to the dark cloaks they wore. 

Hermione turned and looked at them pulling Harry behind her and brandishing her wand. The taller figure gave one last hard tug before running off towards the tree line. The smaller figure took three steps before turning around and firing off a spell in Hermiones direction that she easily blocked. Bill pulled his wand and stood next to her. Blocking Harry and Ron from the attack. 

The figure cast two more spells both selected but while they went to counter, it turned and cast an incendio on the tent catching it on fire. Hermione turned with a gasp and pulled on her power to cast an augmenti that put it out quickly. Bill fired after the figure but it disapparated and he turned to run in the tent to help the others. 

Harry came and grabbed her hand once the fire was out pulling her into his side with Ron. Arthur came out of the tent with Ginny in his arms. Bill followed with the twins and Sirius. With a nod to each other each adult grabbed two of the younger wizards and turned on the spot apparating them to safety. 

They all slumped down on the grass in the back gardens of the burrow. Side along apparition being no cake walk for any of them. Harry was heaving trying to keep his dinner in. Poor Ron and Ginny lost the battle in the bushes. 

Sirius was patting Harry on the back while Bill helped the twins to their feet. Coming over afterwards to help Hermione too. He tried to wipe the ash off of her forehead but it just spread it. 

“Good show out there Hermione. That was some of the best casting I’ve seen. Thank you, you likely saved everyone in the tent with that powerful augmenti.” Bill praised her ruffling her now crazy hair. 

She shrugged and waved him off. Trying to hide her anger. 

“Remind your brother of that the next time he calls me a know it all ok?” She laughed but it was dry and forced. 

They made their way into the house. Opting to floo out so Arthur could explain to Mrs. Weasley what happened after they left. Once they landed in Grimmauld place Sirius gave them both a close one over. Hugging them fiercely now that they were home safe. 

“If you all don’t mind. I think I’d like to go home to my own bed tonight. I’ll be over first thing in the morning. I think I just need my own bed right now.” She said with a small yawn. 

Harry looked up at her concerned. 

“You sure Mione. You don’t have to be alone. I can come with you.” He offered giving her another tight hug. 

She kissed his cheek but waved them off. Wishing them a good night and vanishing into the green flames. 

She walked straight through the house to her fathers study not bothering to knock before coming in. He was at his desk with Crouch Jr. sitting next to him looking pleased. The smell of ash and smoke let her know he had just returned from the pitch. Fenrir was also in the room sitting off to the side. A sleeping Crookshanks in his lap. Any other time this would have caused her to laugh but now wasn’t the time. 

The wolf raised a brow at the serious look on her face and then took in her haggard appearance with a low growl. The spot on her forehead and mussed hair showing she had a rough get away. 

“Daughter. Is everything ok?” Tom asked when he too saw her state. Instantly getting to his feet and pulling her into his arms. 

“No, everything is not ok. The plan worked of course the statement has been made but there is something wrong.” She said moving away from his embrace. 

“One of your death eaters tried to kill me tonight.”

===================••=============


	41. Chapter 41:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
Thank you for all the love and support, you all inspire me!
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter but it is much needed for background on the others. I love your all’s guesses but it will be one more chapter until revelations are made.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> .

=======================

“Did she say who it was?” Lucius asked turning his tumbler of whisky back and forth in the fire light. Unable to fully enjoy the taste with the news he had just received. He wasn’t immune to the bubble of charm that was Hermione. He hadn’t had the pleasure of being a godfather or even an uncle. So his relationship with her was the closest he would come to that. She brightened the room when she entered, and most importantly she brightened her fathers presence. 

He remembered what it was like for them before Hermiones birth and even some before they reconnected. He was a shell of a man who was barely able to grasp his humanity. Now he watched as he lovingly kissed his teenaged daughters cheek or forehead hello and goodbye and wasn’t afraid to show that affection in front of them. 

“No, she says she doesn’t have any idea.. except..” Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“Except she is Hermione and she never has no idea about anything. If anything she already has a list of whom she suspects and their reasonings for doing so.” Rodolphus said from his seat with a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. His fondness of the girl obvious. 

Tom chuckled nodding his head. 

“Exactly. Honestly I believe she knows who it was and plans on taking retribution for it herself. And I believe Greyback has realized that as well as he hasn’t left her side since. I think he wants in on whatever her plan is.” He shook his head. “The worst part is I don’t know what I want to do, part of me wants to stop her and force her to tell me the truth and take care of it myself. But then there’s another part of me that is cheering her on. I want her to defend herself and be confident in her abilities. I want her to feel the indescribable feeling you receive when you punish someone who had wronged you. But she is only 15, and already has more power than anyone I know. I don’t know how she will react to wielding it.”

=================================

Sirius was nursing a hangover when Remus found him in the library. A hand gripped around a glass of the hair of the dog and a cold rag pressed against his eyes. 

“You know they make potions for that.” Remus laughed at his in pain friend. 

Sirius groaned from his place on the couch. 

“Yes however I am unfortunately out and not in the mood to go in public. And then Hermione would normally offer to brew me some but considering she can’t stay in a room longer than a few minutes without catching something on fire or exploding glass...” He rubbed the cool cloth on his face. 

“Ah, so those are her tiny foot prints burnt into your floor boards. I wondered where that came from.” Remus said taking a seat. Sirius sat us now looking at him. 

“Yes but don’t mention it. She burnt through two pairs of shoes already and on the second pair she cried about it. She’s been so pissed moony. She is just one inconvenience away from turning this place into the hospital wing.” He stood up stretching his back. 

“And then she practically begged to go out with us tonight. Said it might help to run around and get her mind off everything but I just feel like it isn’t a good idea. She’s still so young and I don’t know it seems odd taking her out with the two of us. Plus even with the wolf’s bane I’m not sure how Moony will react to her, he will remember her from the forest as being a foe. I don’t want her getting hurt. Not again and not under my watch.” He said sullenly. 

Remus raised his brows in surprise a smile playing on his lips. 

“Well colored me surprised Sirius Black can be mature. Look at you Pads acting all fatherly. I must admit it’s a relief. The first few times I saw you all interact I was afraid there was some kind of attraction between the two of you.”

Sirius scoffed at him with a glare and he held up his hands in surrender. 

“Hey wait a minute alright don’t go getting pissy with me. I’m just saying Pads you always were quite the Casanova and here was a pretty young witch who literally saved your life. I mean I can’t say I would have blamed you for trying. But I am relieved to see you adapt to the role as guardian so well. For her and Harry. You’re a good man.” 

Sirius relaxed at his words. Asking his head some he sat up further and looked his friend in the eye. 

“You aren’t entirely wrong old friend.” He snorted. “When I first met the little witch I thought I was dreaming. Then after she had visited me a few times I assumed I had died and this was the strange version of purgatory I was sent to. There was so much about her that reminded me of people I had lost. She was a walking textbook and loved to get any new information which made me think of you. She was so adamant about standing up for me and doing what’s right and it brought Lilly up to the forefront of my mind. Then she was so protective of Harry while also being able to joke about his short comings as well as her own and it was like looking at James. And for the craziest minute to deter myself from being attracted to a witch I could have fathered I convinced myself she was my niece.” He laughed bitterly. 

Remus gave a startled laugh. 

“Think about it Remus. Imagine Hermione with darker hair and lighter eyes. The crazy curls are a Black family trait. Then I don’t know if you remember the witch Regulus used to follow around right before the end. She was French I think, Had those big cinnamon eyes and wasn’t taller than a pixie. I convinced myself she was Reggies kid. She has a lot in her that I saw in him, but the timing doesn’t add up plus there’s no way either of them would have ever left their child in the hands of muggles.” 

Remus sat there for a while in deep thought. Sirius did have a point, and to be honest he had forgotten all about that witch. It was like she was a rumor only having been seen a few times in Britain. He also knew what he was talking about with the similarities between Regulus and her. Regulus was a nice kid, proper to a fault. But anyone who looked long enough could see a storm beneath the surface of the youngest Black. He had a fascination with dark magic and manipulating magic to his will. He didn’t think Hermione was related to the Blacks, even if her curls reminded him of Bellatrix from time to time. A fact he would NEVER share with her. But he was finding himself more curious by the day about her true parentage. 

“You think she will ever find out who her real parents are? I know she was against doing it at Mungos but I didn’t know if she had said anything else about it.” Remus asked Sirius. 

Sirius scratches at his beard growth with a contemplative look on his face. He downed the last of his whiskey. 

“Been thinking a lot about that lately. I think she knows. Or has a very good idea. Think about it. She’s the most curious and inquisitive witch I have ever met. Why would she pass on that information.” He said and Remus nodded in agreement. 

“However she is bright enough to know she is above average in both intelligence and magical ability. She would know that whatever family she hails from could possibly put a claim on her and sell her off to the highest bidder. I’ve tried talking to Harry about this but he is so naive in the ways of our world still. I told him that Hermione having muggle parents was a deterrent to the pure blood families who would want to use her. Arthur told me he has heard whispers of people thinking of blood adoption to graph her into the line now. That’s another reason why I am over the moon that she chose me to be her magical guardian. At least all of those request will have to go through me. Her biggest threat now is someone obtaining her blood without her permission and testing it then. Something I am guilty of considering doing. But if anything I owe her the decency to not do that.” 

Remus frowned. 

“Hopefully between Harry and the Weasleys they will be able to keep their eyes on her and ward off any unwanted advances. I hate to see the fate of the poor sod who tries to trap her in an betrothal.” 

This thought had both men laughing. Tiny she may be there is no getting on the witches bad side. 

=================================

Fenrir strolled through the manor to breakfast and met the curious stares directed at him as he took his seat at the table. Draped around his shoulders was a sleeping small red fox. 

“I take it sleeping beauty didn’t want to get up for breakfast then?” Rodolphus laughed. 

Fenrir shook his head unconsciously reaching up and petting her soft fur. 

“No, she stayed out last night during the moon and exhausted herself running around. But I knew this was the last breakfast she’d have at home before school so I brought her in.” He shrugged lightly as to not disrupt her. 

She had come to him with the request of staying out all night with him during the full moon. A request she had already been turned down by Lupin and Black. He would never tell her that he understood their hesitation in allowing her but he did. Lupin had no control over his wolf side, a fact that could be dangerous to those around him. He would see Black as a pack mate from their years of friendship, but with Hermione it was a wild card. Then there was the fact that she would have trace scents of him on her, another alpha, and that could upset his wolf further. 

Fenrir on the other hand had a firm grasp on his wolf. They were one in the same day in and day out. The wolf just gave over to a physical change instead of a mental one. He had no doubts that Hermione would be safe with him even if she chose to stay in human form with him. He would never admit it to the wizards he hung around but she was his closest friend. She didn’t care he was a werewolf. She actually liked his rougher side and never judged him for his lack of sophistication. She also trusted him and so he returned the favor by trusting her. 

He knew she had come to the conclusion of who tried to attack her at the World Cup. Besides the fact he could hear her heart rate when she lied he could also see the glint in her eyes that he had come to correlate with her being either mischievous or vindictive. It was one of his favorites if he was being honest. He stuck close to her knowing once she knew they wouldn’t be over heard she would confide in him. 

“How did it go, do you believe it helped her get a little more stable. I know she has been struggling with settling her magic.” Lord Voldemort asked him seemingly concerned for his daughter. 

He nodded. His long dark hair shifting, covering the sleeping fox. 

“We tried something new. I’m not sure if you remember but when I let her channel her magic through me before it caused me to have a partial shift.” Tom nodded in remembrance. 

“So right before the moon rose when I first felt the sign of an oncoming shift. The pulls and itches. We tried again, a more powerful spell and held for longer and her guess was right I completely transformed from it. I’ve been changing for a long time. More years than I can even remember but this was the first time I had ever changed painlessly. It was faster than it ever has been as well. She had a lot of opinions on the matter. As she always does. “He rolled his eyes fondly. “But most were over my head so I’ll let her discuss them when she gets her lazy arse up.” He finished the last words with light taps to her muzzle. 

The small fox yawned against his shoulder showing off her mouth full of sharp white teeth. Slowly she made her way down his long arm and into the seat next to him where she took her time stretching still in vulpine form before settling in the seat and in a twist changed forms. A small elf popped up to place a large cup of coffee in front of her. 

“Good morning everyone. Oh Tully you are amazing. Thank you so much!” She cooed and the small elf patted her softly on the head and gave her a kiss on the cheek much to the amusement of those watching. 

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Her father asked. 

She took a large sip of coffee and sighed into the warm caffeine boost. 

“Much better actually. I think I just needed to let off some steam. I’m tired but I can sleep on the train so I’m not concerned about that.” She said before digging into her breakfast. 

“I can think of much better ways to ‘let off some steam’ than running around the woods with a werewolf all night.” Rodolphus snorted and she looked at him above her mug and raised an eyebrow at his smirk. 

“Yes and I’d thank you to not voice those opinions allowed in front of my 15 year old daughter.” He father sighed shaking his head at the childishness that Hermiones presence seemed to bring out in the eldest Lestrange. 

She giggled from her place across the table making her father crack a smile. 

“You have everything you need correct? Everything packed up?” Tom asked her. 

She nodded in confirmation. 

“Yes I do, it feels like I’ve been gone for so long I may have packed more than I needed. I will say I am not looking forward to sharing a room again, especially with the girls I room with, but what can you do?” She shrugged and the men around her laughed. 

“Are you going with Potter and Black still to the platform of would you like one of us to take you?” Tom asked. 

She smiled up at her father. 

“I would love one of you to take me, but I think it’s best I stay by Harry. They know I don’t like the idea of exposing muggles to the magical world so they wouldn’t understand me bringing you to the platform. Roddy I could probably explain away as he wanted to make sure I arrived on time being my former professor and all.” She winked at the man across from her. “And well, although Lupin won’t be at the station, Harry knows Fen as my gardener, and I’m sure Sirius knows who he really is. And I’m not in the mood for that discussion today. So yes I’ll floo over to Grimmauld and go with them to the platform.” She explained. 

Tom stood with her at the floo letting Tully pop over and drop her luggage off in advance, she had to promise the elf she would call her if she needed anything because as the opinionated elf stated “the Hogwarts elves can’t make a cup of coffee good enough for her missy Herminny.” 

He hugged her tightly assuring her they would see each other soon. He felt calm knowing she only has research to do this year, that she would be the furthest from danger that she ever had been since starting school. Plus now he would have two sets of eyes on the inside to watch over her. Not to mention those that would be arriving soon. 

The day after the World Cup he received a visit from Dumstrangs headmaster Karkaroff. He discussed meeting the young girl that they had learned about in their last summons. He said he agreed with Severus’ assessment that the girl seemed to be very intelligent, that she had made an impression on the two ministers of magic that he was with. A fact that Tom found interesting as well as made him proud. Karkaroff also said Hermione made an impression on one of his students as well, and that he thought this would allow them to keep an eye on the girl as she did remind him of someone but he wasn’t able to figure out who yet. 

Tom watched as Hermione disappeared into the green flames and left to return to his study. He had been thoughtfully given a list of things he had to do by Hermione in order of importance. He chuckled at how particular she was, even going so far as to color code it. It made him wish he had his old planners so that he could compare the two. 

He smiled as he sat down and pulled out his quill, he had work to do. 

=================================

She was laying on the seat her head rested in Harry’s lap. He was running his fingers through her mass of curls getting them hung up and laughing each time when she swatted his hand away. 

“So what did he say then?” Ginny said sitting forward in her seat facing them. Hermione had been telling the younger girl about the time they spent in the tent with the Bulgarians. She had just gotten to the part where Dolohov had whisked her away with the helpful commentary by Harry saying Sirius had to hold him back from going after them. A sight that would have been comical to say the least. 

She took a deep breath and tried to curb the urge to blush. 

“He told me to live my life and to grow up another year or so while he figured out a way to get out of the mess he was in thanks to his family. He said to have fun but to know that as soon as he was free to do so, he was coming back for me. And he made it very clear he didn’t care who was in his way either, that it would end in the same result.” She said and Ginny gasped, Ever the romantic she loved it. 

“That is absolutely adorable. Oh my Merlin how did you not swoon! I would have.” The red head gushed even as the males in their compartment scrunched their nose in distaste. 

“I think it’s wonderful Hermione, you have such a unique aura and magical signature I am not surprised your magic seeks out an older powerful wizard. I think he will be great as one of your anchors when you’re older.” The dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said. She was sitting in the side reading her magazine upside down as usual. Luna was an odd bird to say the least but Hermione appreciated her out of the box way of thinking. 

Luna like many other different things brought a unique package to the table. She was exceptionally bright even though it was disguised as flighty and from the cruel members of society: Batty. They called her Looney behind her back and hid her things, something Hermione could not stand behind. It was mean and childish and honestly it lacked any imagination or creativity. If you were going to be cruel at least have some pizazz about it. 

“So you are going to be wild and crazy living your life this year then.” Harry jokes tapping her forehead. 

She giggled reaching a over her head to poke him in the ribs. 

“Absolutely not. I’m going to be invisible this year. I had too much shit going on last year that I just want to go to class and learn and that’s it. In fact Neville dear you never get into trouble so if you don’t mind I’d like to stick by you this year.” She turned her head to look at the wizard in question. He blushed heavily but nodded his head. 

“Of course Mione. I’ll keep you out of trouble.” 

“Oi!” Harry interrupted. “I resent that. I don’t ever get you in trouble. It’s always the other way around.” 

The scoffing sound she made would have made Narcissa Malfoy cringe. It was most UnLady like. Hermione lowered her voice in her patented Harry impression. 

“Oi mione, come quick Hagrid hatched a dragon. Mione, come see this three headed dog. Mione-“ she went to continue but Harry clamped a hand down on her mouth. 

“Alright alright I get the point. We are equally to blame. Fine we will have a boring year this year. But next year....” he laughed and she joined relaxing as the train raced towards their destination. 

==============================

“Now that we’ve all settled down I will let you know there will be some changes this year at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said from his podium at the front of the great hall. 

“In just a few weeks we will be welcoming guest from two of our neighboring wizarding schools. Together with the two of them Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizads tournament!” As soon as the words left his mouth it was an uproar. People were cheering and yelling out questions it was pandemonium. 

“Wicked!” Both Weasley twins said from either side of Hermione and she swatted them both. 

“No way! Don’t even think about entering your name. This tournament has literally killed people. It’s barbaric!” She preached and the boys rolled their eyes. Given that she also found quidditch to be barbaric they didn’t take her very seriously. 

“But think about that prize money beautiful!” Fred said slinging an arm around her. 

“Not to mention the eternal glory and fame that comes with being a champion!” George added his own arm to her wilting frame. 

Harry who sat across from them laughed at the twins and their antics. He knew they wouldn’t be swayed from trying to enter no matter what rules or barriers were set around it. If Hermione said it was dangerous he believed her and wouldn’t be looking for a way in. Ron on the other hand he noticed had a far away look in his eyes like he was imagining cashing in on the fame of winning. 

“I didn’t even know there was other wizarding schools.” Harry said to no one in particular but it earned a groan from his best friend. 

“I swear Potter. If I do nothing else this year, I will have you read Hogwarts a History. That’s a promise.” Hermione said and he playfully winked at her making her giggle between the twin terrors. 

Their glee was interrupted by a sudden storm over top of all the tables. The enchanted ceiling had never reacted that way before and was darkened except for the bolts of lightning crashing across the sky. The loud claps of thunder had some of the younger kids screaming in terror. A figure that entered through the back cast a spell and the ceiling cleared and went back to normal. The sconces in the room relit and they saw who it was who did it. 

An older heavy set man limped up time Dumbledore who was greeting him happily. He was heavily scared and seemed to be walking on a Prosthetic leg. The weirdest part of all was a large fake eye that he had attached to his face. The eye spun around taking in the whole room while the real eye was focused on Dumbledore. Harry shivered when he felt the eye land on him. 

“Mad eye moody!” Ron said sounding both amazed and shocked. 

“Allistar Moody.” Hermione corrected him with a frown. 

Harry lifted a brow to let them know he had no idea who he was. When someone at the table said he was an auror he finally understood the scarring. 

“Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him!” Ron gushed, Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes at his obvious admiration. 

“I guess that answers the question of who our new defense against the dark arts teacher is. I wonder what his classes will be like.” Harry thought aloud. 

================================

No matter what they could have imagined for Moody’s first class they were severely mistaken. When they entered the room they were surprised to see it look so normal. Where Lupin has cases of dangerous creatures they may meet and scores of posters with information and pictures, Moody’s room was quite plain. 

The desk were arranged in half of the room equal distance from each other with a big open spot in the front he would use for demonstration. In the front of the room there was one large chalkboard and a table that had three jars that from a distance looked like they held different types of bugs. 

Once they came in and were seated Moody stomped down from his office and gave his no nonsense introduction which included a demonstration of his magical eye that spotted Seamus trying to stick his chewed bubble gum on the bottom of his desk, and earned him a piece of chalk to the forehead. 

Moody told them that they had all been coddled with both incompetent and weak teachers the last three years. Harry bristled at the insinuation that Lupin was weak but kept his opinions to himself. 

“I think the best approach is that you know what’s out there so you can better prepare for it. Now there are three unforgivable curses. Does anyone know what they are?” He said with his back to the class ready to write with the chalk. 

Half the classes jaws dropped at the question. That wasn’t the sort of thing they ever assumed they would talk about at school after all the curses should never be used. 

“Ms. Granger. Care to explain why these curses are labeled unforgivable?” He said still not turning around. Hermione cringed at the fact that with the magical eye she had no way of telling how long he’d been staring at her. 

“Of course sir. They are called unforgivable because the use of any of them is illegal and will earn whoever cast them a sentence in Azkaban.” She answered. 

“Exactly. The point of showing you these is so that you can learn to identify them and also fight them off if need be. It won’t be easy and most of you won’t be able to but I wouldn’t be preparing you for the world otherwise. Constant Vigilance is the only answer.” His gravely voice said before he reached to his hip and took a long sip from his flask. 

Ron gave the first curse which was the imperious. Basically mind control, he showed an example using an enlarged spider. It made the classroom freak out as he jumped her from seat to seat scaring them. When he finally made her jump into a water barrel and attempt to drown herself they got the point. 

“The imperious curse is nearly impossible to detect. Many who sided with You know who in the war got out of it because they claimed they were under the curse and there was no way to prove otherwise. While under the curse it feels like your inhibitions and self control have been stripped away. You still feel pain but you aren’t able to act on it until the curse has been removed. The curse is only removed when the caster drops it themselves, dies, or you manage to shake it.” Moody explained as he put the spider back into the table. 

“Shake it?” Someone asked from the back of class. 

“Yes. Who knows how you shake the imperious curse? Anyone?” He didn’t even look around the room before he said. “Tell them Ms. Granger.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised that he knew she knew the answers but she was surprised that he wanted them all to know. But she did what was told and gave the answer to the class. 

“The imperious curse can be thrown off if you have high enough mental fortitude. Such as the ability to master occulmency. Someone would have to be able to sort through their own mind to discover what impulses weren’t coming from them in order to separate and discard the instructions given through the curse.” 

“Excellent answer. 10 points to Gryffindor.” He said before scanning the room. “Is there a reason no one is writing this down? Granger can’t take your test for you, although I’m sure you wish she could.” He growled and she fought to control a giggle. 

By the end of the class they had only gone over the imperious curse with the promise to hit on the others next class. Everyone filed out of the classroom discussing the different opinions on the new professor. 

=================================

The whole school was lined up outside watching for the arrival of the two schools for the tournament. They stared in awe as Hagrid directed a group of Pegasus horses in carrying a large coach behind them. The people who stepped out of the coach were well dressed in their baby blue robes that looked to be made out of silk. They were followed out by the largest woman any of them had seen. She had to be at least half giant as she had to duck to enter every doorway. 

The next to arrive was a large wooden boat that appeared in the middle of the black lake much to their surprise. The men who left the boat were all dressed warmly in thick red cloaks and furs. 

They made their way into the great hall where they took their seats and waited for Dumbledore to give the introductions. All the staff was at the front table as well as Crouch and Bagman from the ministry, and Lucius Malfoy and another man that represented the board of governors for the school. The doors opened behind them and they watched the visitors walk in. 

All the boys practically swooned when the women in blue fluttered in. Hermione rolled her eyes at the drool that was falling from Ron and Harry as they watched the girls prance down the aisle to their seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table. 

The Durmstrang boys stomped in with their staffs sending sparks all around. It got everyone’s attention. They made their way to the end of the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up at the group and saw the two men who followed the group. Viktor caught her eye and gave her a wink as he headed to his table. 

Once everyone was seated they rolled out the cup and the bright blue flames erupted from the top. Dumbledore gave a speech about eternal glory that had her rolling her eyes. When Crouch stood up and said only those 17 or older would be able to participate the room broke out in complaints. She looked at the two groups that had arrived earlier and noticed that they only brought older students. So either they knew ahead of time or were only going to offer up their best students anyways. 

The Weasley twins were already whispering ways they could get past the age restriction as they wouldn’t be 17 until April. They even went as far as to ask her if he still had her time turner which earned them both a swat to the back of the head. Thankfully dinner appeared on the table and the conversation was halted in favor of food. 

A large dark raven flew in with the evening owls and headed towards her table. She smiled when the black bird landed in front of her with a small package with a note attached. She eagerly grabbed the offering and repaid the bird for its trouble with a piece of roast. She couldn’t hide her grin as she opened the letter. 

———————————————————-

Mani,  
I was able to get everything you asked for with little to no problem, which I assume you knew would be the case when you asked me. I am curious to see how this turns out, let me know the outcome. If it doesn’t work and you need me to just take care of it know I will be more than willing. Take care of your self and happy early birthday.   
Fen

P.S. Your father knows that you know. He is letting you take actions into your own hands. I think he is curious as well to what you will do. 

————————————————————

She grinned as she pet the bird on his soft midnight feathers. He was evil looking for sure, his dark beady eyes seemed to look through your soul. His beak and talons were razor sharp so when he leaned forward and rubbed his head against her cheek it surprised everyone who witnesses it. 

She reached for a quill and wrote a quick response before securing it to the ravens leg. 

“Poe will you return this response for me sweet boy.” The raven cawed in response before flapping his large wings and taking off. 

She looked up to meet Harry’s raised brows. 

“Poe?” He asked. 

She shrugged with a grin. 

“You know ‘quote the raven never more.’ I thought it was a fitting name. 

He laughed and shook his head at his pseudo sister. 

“Couldn’t just get an owl like the rest of us. No of course not. You had to get Lucifer incarnate. Fitting though considering your like you know....” he said and she raised her brow waiting to see what hole he was digging himself into now. 

“I’m what now Potter?” She asked crossing her arms. 

“Oh you know. Scary as hell?” He shrugged then looked up quick to meet her eyes with a wink before jumping to his feet. 

He let out a small shriek as he ran for the door only hearing her lighter footsteps close on his heels. 

=================================


	42. Chapter 42:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related   
Thank you all for the love and support and reviews you all are inspiring!
> 
> So many people had great guesses and honestly some made me consider my choices but I decided to go with what I had already planned out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> .

=======================

The class was in an intense argument about what answer to give to the professors question. They were all seated in Moody’s classroom going over the unforgivable curses again this time they were discussing how to throw off the imperious. Firstly they had to come up with an innocent act they could imperious one of their classmates to do. Moody had claimed he had permission from the ministry to preform in class. 

The argument was everyone yelling out their own ideas of what should be done ranging from the very innocent to the surely Azkaban worthy. 

“I know!” The both harpy and nasally voice of Pansy Parkinson rang out in the room. 

“We can imperious Granger to tell the truth about those jinxed candies last year. Make her fess up that she wanted everyone to be as ugly as her for the day.” She harrumphed at the end and Hermione had to hold in a giggle at her utter childishness. 

“Pansy there is literally a potion that compels people to tell the truth.” Hermione said exasperated at the girl. “Are you honestly so dense that you would use an Azkaban condemning curse to achieve the same means you could with opening a book and following directions.” 

Theo snorted loudly behind Pansy causing her to turn in her seat and glare at her housemate. 

“Mi only you would find the fact that Parkinson doesnt want to learn something herself a worse insult than the fact she just called you ugly.” He laughed and others around the room joined. 

She rolled her eyes dramatically pressing a hand to her chest. 

“I shall never recover from the blow to my self esteem.” She cooed. 

She turned in her seat and met Moody’s grinning face. She thought hard and projected a thought into his head. His deep laugh made the others around him think he had finally lost his mind. 

“I know just what to do. Weasley, Crabbe join me in the front please.” He called out shocking both boys mentioned to their feet. 

=========================

As the class filed out of the defense classroom they were still in a tizzy laughing over the memory of Crabbe and Weasley dancing to a slow song only they could hear, locked in a close embrace. 

Even Harry who tried to be supportive of Ron was sporting a red face from having to hold in his explosive laughter that rang out when Crabbe spun Ron into a dip. He and Hermione were down right giddy as they made their way to the hall where the cup was held. They had been stopping by after classes to see who was putting their name in. 

They were just down the hallway when a voice called out to Hermione and asked her to talk for a minute. With a smile and a promise to join Harry soon she sent him off and stepped over to chat. 

Gunnar Rowle was standing off to the side with a few of his classmates. He gave her a warm smile when she walked over. He reminded her so much of his brother that she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hello Gunnar how are you?” She asked. 

“I’m alright Ms. Granger. I hate to bother you, but well I just wanted to know if you’ve spoken to Thor lately. I sent him a couple letters and he normally always responds but I haven’t gotten anything back.” His blue eyes just a shade darker than his brother showed his worry. 

Hermione bit her lip in thought. In fact she had been worried about Rowle lately. She hadn’t heard from him in weeks and he missed her birthday. Something he had never done. There was no reason for him to be avoiding her. They were currently on fantastic terms with each other. Up until this point they had been owling every couple days. She had written to Dolly about it and he too could t reach him, and had a letter returned the day before. 

“No, I haven’t. I reached out to Dolohov a few days ago to see if he had heard anything. Not to sound spoiled but he didn’t even send a letter for my birthday..” she was saying and Gunnar cut her off. 

“So there is something wrong, he wouldn’t miss your birthday we both know that.” He said wide eyed. 

She laughed a little putting a reassuring arm on his shoulder and ignored the blush that spread to his cheeks. 

“Ok well there’s only one more option before we reach out to your parents to track him down.” She winked at the second year. 

Pulling out her wand she closed her eyes and recalled a memory with a small uttering of words the tip burst out in silver light and her fox pratonus leapt out and circled the group. The others cooed and awed at the beautiful silver fox dashing about before it came to a rest in front of her and Gunnar. She leaned down and spoke clearly to it. 

“Thorfinn Rowle!” She said loudly. “How dare you let your brother and I worry about you. Did the dragons eat your hands and leave you incapable of holding a quill to respond to either of us? If you aren’t dead or seriously disfigured you better respond to the both of us immediately. Your brother looks so sweet when he is worried about you, you know? Not to mention he lacks all the foul mannered Viking characteristics you display. If we don’t hear from you soon I will assume you are giving us your blessing to run off and live happily ever after. It’s your choice superstar.” 

She stood up with a smile on her face before addressing the fox. 

“Deliver that time Thorfinn Rowle. Find him no matter how long it takes.” She instructed the beast who turned and fled from the hall disappearing. 

She turned and gave Gunnar her biggest smile. “That should take care of that. If I hear from him before you I will let you know Gunnar. Thanks for reaching out to me.” She leaned up on her tip toes giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking off to find Harry. She snickered at the teasing Gunnar was receiving behind her. 

==============================

Even after numerous warnings the Weasley twins didn’t listen. They came running into the room waving around their sub par aging potion excited to enter their names into the cup. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat reading her book reminding them for the 100th time it wasn’t going to work. They each claimed it was just stupid and dim witted enough to pass by the enchantments surrounding the cup. They each leaned in and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek before downing the potion. 

With a jump they stepped into the circle and cheered themselves on. 

“5...4....3....” she was counting down under her breath just loud enough for Harry to hear. He turned and raised an eyebrow to her just as a light shot out from the cup picking the twins up and hurling them across the room. When they sat up they started sprouting long white beards and white hair. Looking like identical old men the room burst out in laughter. Hermione shook her head at the pair but did have a slight smirk as they rolled around on the floor fighting each other over whose fault it was. 

“I see that smile Mione. It’s almost like you knew that would happen.” Harry said nudging her shoulder. 

“A girl can only warn them so many times, I figured if they didn’t want to head my advice they could discover the repercussions on their own.” She grinned and he snickered. The room went silent when the doors were pulled open and a new group walked in. 

Viktor Krum walked into the room surrounded by his schoolmates and head master. He looked so serious and calm as he walked up to the cup with his paper in hand. He stopped in front of the glowing blue flames and took a deep breath before extending his hand and dropping his name inside. Once it was sure the cup accepted it the room broke out into cheers. 

He turned around to walk away when he caught sight of Hermione. He slowed his steps and approached where she and Harry were seated. The open book still sitting in her lap. 

“Ms. Granger, how are you today?” He asked leaning over in a bow in front of her. 

“I’m doing well Mr. Krum. How are you?” She asked keeping a calm face, given that the room seemed to be staring at them. 

“Well, very well.” He gave her a smile. “I was actually told to ask for your help. You see I need to do some research and the Hogwarts library is a mystery to me. Your librarian suggested I reach out to you for help as you know the library intimately.” The last word he almost purred and she had to fight to keep the blush off her cheeks. She was going to respond but was cut off by Harry giving her a friendly pat on the back. 

“For sure, that’s our Mione. Spends as much time in the library as I reckon you do on the quidditch pitch. She could find any book in there with her eyes closed couldn’t you Mione?” He nudged her and she shot him a warning glare. It seemed Sirius’ insistence that she find herself a wizard to occupy her time has spread to Harry. 

“Of course, I would love to help you Mr. Krum. If you’d like I can meet you there after dinner tonight?” She asked and was rewarded with a large smile. 

“Absolutely and please call me Viktor.” He said taking her hand into his and placing a kiss on her knuckles while he kept eye contact with her. The apples of her cheeks pinking. “I look forward to tonight.” He said before standing and walking to catch up with his schoolmates. 

Hermione turned to look at the grinning Harry. His eyes were crinkled beneath his glasses but filled with satisfaction. She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully. 

“You’re incorrigible.” She groaned going back to her book. 

He scoffed. “Am not, you love me. And besides this is a win win for me. My sister dating the best seeker in the world. He would be honor bound to give me lessons, not to mention send us both tickets to his matches as it would be improper for you to attend without an escort.” He was ticking off on his fingers a little too proud of his forethought. 

“Then of course there’s the positive that he is older and more magically capable than I, and has the image of a wizard most wouldn’t want to fuck with. Which will only come in handy to keep the rest of those scumbags away from you this year. I mean I may be the boy who lived Mione but I am not the boy who wins, as in duals. As in you’d have to fight for your own hand, and embarrass me in the process.” He was rambling and she turned to stare at him go smacked. 

“Will you shut up! Merlin Harry I cannot believe you are still speaking I haven’t listened to a word you said. Now can we get out of here and go get dinner. I’m starved.” She laughed at him. 

“Fine, but if we miss someone good putting their name in I blame you. I keep hoping to see Flint out his name in. You said people actually die in this tournament, a bloke can hope right?” 

=================================

Unable to shake the fan club that seemed to follow Krum around she had to ask Mrs. Pince for access to one of the small study rooms off of the library for them to set up. The librarian happily agreed knowing that keeping the quidditch star from sight would mean the large loud group of lolly-gaggers would leave her library in peace. 

Hermione was a bit nervous to be alone in the room with Krum. Not because she was by any means afraid of him or feared he would try something with her. Simply for the fact that she wasn’t immune to the fact that he was a rather impressive male specimen, and had the ability to make her giggly and girly feeling. Something she wasn’t used to. 

The fact made her feel a bit guilty, as she knew for certain now she was harboring some serious feelings for both Dolohov and Rowle. But as neither one of them had made and declarations for her except for hoping to be together when she was older, she fought the feeling and buried them. Attempting to do just as Dolly suggested and live her life like a normal 16 year old girl would. 

And a normal 16 year old girl would be thrilled to be in a private room with a famous quidditch star who it seemed was more than just a handsome face and skills on a broomstick. 

Krum wanted her help researching past tournaments. He wanted to get a grip on what the process and trials were in the past so he would have a rough outline for what this years tournament would be like. When she accused him of being presumptuous considering the cup hadn’t decided on the schools champions he actually blushed. Claiming that only 5 from his school had entered and they all were close enough friends that even if he wasn’t chosen he would be helping his friends to succeed. 

They worked side by side for hours, each deeply immersed in the information they were getting that neither noticed they had moved so close to each other that their chairs were practically touching. That was until Hermione leaned over to better read a passage and her curls spilled from behind her shoulder to in front of her. Not realizing that the curls had fallen on Krums arm as well she was a bit shocked when he laughed and reached up with a free hand to brush the curls back behind her, tucking one behind her ear. 

She looked up at him and flushed at their proximity. He ran a calloused thumb across her jaw while looking at her deeply. 

“I am very glad I was able to see you again. I have thought about our dance many times since night of the World Cup.” He said in a low whisper. “After the attack I was left hoping you made it safely to your tent. It made me wish I had offered to escort you there myself.” 

She smiled. “To make sure I was safe?” She questioned her voice also a bit breathy. He snickered and leaned even closer, she was able to feel his warm breath against her skin. 

“Well yes, but also for the selfish reason that I may have been the one to give you a good night kiss.” He was so close now that any movement in either direction would have their lips touching. Unconsciously her tongue farted out to wet her lips. He must have noticed because a smirk grew on his lips. She was just closing her eyes to close the distance when the room light up with a silver glow as a large glowing bear made its way into the small room with them. They moved apart quickly in shock when the bear stood in front of her to speak. 

===============================

They were all taking the mick out of him. The whole group stood around, well in some cases slumped to the ground in laughter at his expense. After the last few weeks that they had, the long days coupled with the hard work and lack of sleep it was all they needed to crack. 

Something about watching a grown Viking sized wizard being scolded by a beautiful but tiny silver fox was just too much for them. Thor rolled his eyes at their antics but couldn’t help but chuckle along. 

They had spent weeks moving what was left of the Russian reserve to Romania. The forest they were hidden away in in Russia was comprised and was no longer safe to house a dragon reserve of their size, or at all anymore. They had been working around the clock with the Romanian team to transfer the dragons as well as the gear from the facility to different reserves around the continent. 

He was averaging 4 hours of sleep a night and was run rampant but it was over now. It was almost as if the universe knew he needed a break when the silver fox bound it’s way into their mess hall and jumped on to the table in front of him. He didn’t think she was actually upset. He knew her better than that. She was being playful but there was an undertone of worry. His brother must have searched her out and added to her concern. After hearing her speak he finally looked to see the date. He couldn’t believe how many days had passed in their work filled haze. It was no wonder they had started to worry. 

“Rowle I didn’t know you had a witch out there? You gonna lose her to your brother?” Jones one of the older trainers chuckled at him shaking his head in the knowing way he was fond of. 

Thor gave him a devilish smirk. “I don’t have to worry about that, my brother is too sweet for her. He wouldn’t know what to do with her if he had her.” He winked. 

The others laughed harder. 

“Ah so you do have a witch?” Another called out through the laughter. 

Thor shrugged and grinned harder. “Maybe maybe not. She’s still in school but believe me she has as much of me as I’m willing to give anyone. So we will see.” He laughed pulling his wand to cast his own pratonus. Two could play at this game. 

================================

They had jumped apart when the bright light entered the room. Viktor has found his way to his feet wand drawn at the sight and she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. 

The bear waddled towards her and sat in front of her. It’s body going through the table in order to fit in the small space. She ran a hand down its fur imagining that in real life it would be a massive brown bear. She was caught in thought thinking if this would be his animagus form as well if he were to achieve it. The bear nuzzled her before looking at her expectantly. 

“I’m sorry sir, I take it you have a message for me?” She asked the large beast who nodded I. Response before opening his mouth. Her cheeks flushed and aches from the large smile the voice on the other end caused her. 

“Princess. My oh my was your voice a breath of fresh air. Fear not love I am alive but well and truly tired, we had to close the Russian reserve I’ll write you all about it soon. It warms my heart to know you missed me so much but let’s not play dumb beautiful you know you would never run off with Gunnar. My Viking characteristics are half the reason your mad for me. You don’t sweet, you know better, and when the day comes I can prove that to you, well.. let’s say the thoughts occupy my mind lately.” The bear let out a deep chuckle that made her shake her head. “Tell my brother I’ll be writing soon now that we are settled in. Who knows maybe I’ll be seeing you soon. Stay out of trouble and keep missing me.” 

The bear faded out of the room leaving the blushing witch and wide eyed wizard alone in the room. Krums brows were perched high on his head. 

“I am sorry, I did not know you were spoken for, I was out of line earlier.” He said in his thickly accented voice. 

Hermione who was willing the color to drop from her cheeks simply shook her head at him. 

“I’m not, we aren’t together in any sense of the word except for being friends. For some reason the wizards that I am interested in tend to think I am too young at the moment. I mean I just turned 16 so I’m not really sure why, but what can you do. They both have expressed their wish for me to live my life until I’m of age so as far as I’m concerned I am as free as I can be. They just like to embarrass me it seems.” She rolled her eyes and Krum finally seemed to relax in his stance. 

“Well,” he said reaching out a hand. “If that is the case please allow me to escort you back to your common room.” 

She smiled up and took his hand. She had thought about Harry’s words earlier. If anything Krum would be a perfect shield to keep her apart from others and he seemed to be a interesting fellow. She wasn’t looking for anything serious, so what could the harm be. 

================================

Severus was sitting in his office grading papers when his floo sounded and he saw the face of the mediwitch Pomphrey looking in. She urged him to come to the hospital wing where there was a call on the main floo from St. Mungos asking for his assistance. 

Severus stepped through the floo into the hospital wing that had been redone and repaired since its run in with Hermione last term. He walked to the main floo in the back and knelt down to take the call. 

A elderly male healer was there to take the call. He informed him his presence had been requested as they had a case they couldn’t get to the bottom of. He told Severus they had numerous curse breakers present as well as another potion master but the family was currently desperate for any help. They were asking that Professor Snape come and give his input. 

With an annoyed roll of his eyes for being summoned like an elf he agreed he would come down to take a look but made no promises he would be able to offer any help. He summoned his bag and cloak and stepped into the flames and out into the harsh fluorescent lighting of St. Mungos oddities ward. 

Standing off to the side he noticed two former students that he placed as being current curse breakers. 

“Mr. Dolohov, Mr. Weasley am I to assume you two were called in to help as well?” He asked them in his normal bored manner. 

Dolohov nodded his greeting to his former professor while Bill Weasley came and shook his hand. 

“Yes Professor. Dolohov and I have been in and out for two days. I have to say I haven’t seen anything like this before. It isn’t anything I’ve come across in any of the books I’ve been using, not even the ones from the Egyptian archives that normally house the more obscure and dark curses.” He said rubbing a hand down his neck. 

“Dolohov was the first to point out that we may not be dealing with just a curse, it could be something more complex. But when you see. Well it isn’t pretty and I’m not sure how much time she has until the damages are too far gone to repair.” 

Snape turned from where they were standing now interested in what he would find behind the door. He walked with the two wizards following him close behind into the room. The chairs off to the side were filled with the girls parents who looked a mixture of devastated and disgusted. The father was patting his wife on the back as she sobbed into a handkerchief her face a waxy green color. 

Next to the bed stood three healers who were all running scans and taking notes vigorously. On the other side sat a younger wizard who was holding the hand of the shape in the bed. The door shutting behind them drew the attention of all in the room to him. The father rose from his seat and approached. 

“Severus thank you for coming. I admit we are at the end of our rope we don’t know what else to do.” He shook Snapes hand as he lead him to the bed. 

The younger wizard rose from the bed to face his former professor. His face pinched tight in anger and worry. 

“Professor.” He nodded. 

Snape stepped up to the bed and thanked Merlin for his experience with controlling his emotions as the sight before him was not what he expected. The healers nodded to give them some space and left the room. Severus took a deep breath before facing the family. 

“Tell me what happened to lead up to this.” He demanded pulling out a quill and spelling it to take notes. Not surprisingly it was the young wizard, her brother who spoke up. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, she went through her day to day like she normally does. I pointed out to her that her nose was redder than usually at the tip and she claimed she must have irritated in her sleep because it did ache. She used a pain relief cream but said it hadn’t helped. Then later in the day she shrieked and I ran in to her room when she was brushing her hair and had pulled out what looked like feathers. And from then it was every 15 minutes to half hour a new feather would emerge. Some in her hair. Then they started on her arms and legs as you can see now. She tried to pull them out but when she did it would instantly be replaced. They cause her pain when they emerge. And then as you can see the skin on her nose and chin started to break and at first we thought they were bone, but with the feathers, well we think it’s like she is growing a beak. They had to put her under as the pain was excruciating. And we are no closer to figuring out what it is. I called in Dolohov knowing he works in curse breaking. After he was no help.” He glared at the wizard. “He suggested we call in Weasley who has more experience and has seen more. But as you can see nothing they have tried has helped at all.” He sat back down gripping his sisters hand. 

With this action Snape was able to see that her fingers had also taken on a bird like appearance. He assumed if he lifted the sheet he would find her feet in a similar state. The quill was moving rapidly across the parchment as he made his observations. After he was through he turned to address the room. 

“Has anyone searched her room for cursed objects or have you only tried to counter the curse on her person.”

Weasley cleared his throat. “We did a scan for any dark or cursed object and didn’t have any hits so we moved on to just dealing with her person.” 

Severus nodded in thought before making a decision. Turning to the father. 

“I’d like to look for myself if you don’t mind. I’d like to take these two and see if maybe something wasn’t missed. I’d like to have access to her post as well. Just as a precaution.” 

They were quickly lead off back to the floo where they were told they’d be able to get through the wards no problem. With one last look back at the room Severus picked up a handful of powder and tossed it into the flames. 

“Carrow Residence.” 

================================

The hall was jammed packed as everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for the announcements of the three champions chosen. 

The cheers were deafening for Krum as well as Diggory. Even the beautiful French witch Fleur has people hooping and hollering at her. They all were ready to move on with the night when the cup started to glow and flame brightly again. There was a collective gasp when another sheet of paper was shot out of the top and Dumbledore caught it in his hand turning it over in disbelief. 

“Harry Potter?” He said calmly with a questioning tone. Looking around the room for the signature head of unruly black hair. 

The entire room was engulfed in silence that you could hear Harry gulp when the professor said his name. The only thing that broke it was the high pitched one word question from his best friend that broke him from his daze. 

“WHAT?”


	43. Chapter 43:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing Hp   
If you noticed I added relationship tags finally! I wanted to make sure they were established before I gave them away... we will add more as they progress
> 
> Thanks for the love and support and reviews   
You all are the best
> 
> .

=======================

“You know.. for someone so small, you sure do take up a lot of space.” Harry’s sleep laden voice croaked into the morning silence. 

There was a loud huff and she barely opened her eyes to glare at her best friend.

“And you are rather rude for someone who now can count their loyal friends on one hand.” She huffed rolling over trying to smooth down her wild curls that would give Medusa a run for their money. 

“If you didn’t want me to take up space in your bed you shouldn’t have been so mopey last night. I did you a favor. My bed is much more comfortable anyways. I brought my good comforter and pillows from home. Yours feels more like a cinder block wrapped in a quilt.”

The night before was a rough one for Harry and Hermione both. After Dumbledore called Harry’s name as the fourth champion chosen by the cup Harry had to be pushed towards the dais by George while Fred had to hold Hermione back. It was a sight she was sure, and one Theo would likely have a ball in tormenting her about in the future. Her acting skills were superb though and that was all that mattered, even as guilt ate at her. 

It was quickly evident that everyone in the school believed Harry had somehow managed to deceive the cup into letting him enter the tournament and whatever he did also guaranteed his admission into it. Hermione was dizzy from rolling her eyes at all the off the wall theories students had come up with. 

Where some students were impressed the general consensus was they were all pissed at Harry for cheating. Even Ron who was supposed to be Harry’s best friend blew up on Harry when he returned to the common room pale and shaken after Dumbledore told him there was no way for him to get out of it. Hermione was there for him though as always. She let him yell and complain and tear up without saying a word. She waited till he was finished blowing off steam before she stood up and crossed the room to him. 

Taking his hands into hers she looked up at him straight in the eye. 

“Harry you will be ok. I will help you every step of the way and you will get through this. If the others don’t believe you fuck them, we know the truth and that’s what matters. But I promise you, you will make it through this.”

Her words were spoken with such conviction because they were the truth. It was the one condition she had made with her father when they planned their next step. No matter what Harry wasn’t to be harmed. A condition he readily agreed to. 

“What’s the fallout if we skip breakfast.” Harry asked breaking her train of thought. 

She hummed before answering. “Well, it would make you look like a bit of a coward. So personally I would say suck it up and go down there. People are going to make their assumptions and have their problems wether you are in the great hall or locked away in your room. And you know you aren’t alone.” She reaches over and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Yes and I thank you for that. But besides you and the Weasley twins I am.” He pouted and she shoved him. 

“That’s not true. You know Neville believes you and will support you. Then there is Theo. If I tell him you didn’t do it well then he will know you didn’t do it. And oh don’t forget Luna. She will know you didn’t put your name in the cup.” She was ticking off names on her finger. 

Harry snorted. “Yes but that’s because she probably believes a crumple horned snorkack carried it into the cup..” he snickered at the thought of the whimsical witches wild imagination. 

Hermione shrugged. “Well... Maybe it did.” 

There was a pause of silence between them when Harry stared at her like she grew another head when finally she burst out laughing and was joined by him. Finally snapping out of his bad mood enough to agree to get dressed and join her at breakfast. 

=================================

Snape stepped out of the floo with a huff. Quickly raising his wand to remove any soot that was left over from the means of travel he stomped his way down the corridor into the study. 

“Severus, you look exhausted.” Was the greeting he received from his lord and long time friend. He was sitting peacefully at his desk going over paperwork with Rodolphus Lestrange next to him looking over a set of blue prints. 

“That’s because I am.” He sighed. “I have something to discuss with you, you may want to bring the wolf in for this.” 

Tom raised a brow at what he could be speaking of but summoned an elf to fetch Greyback and bring him to the house. A few minutes later another pop announced their arrival and the doors opened to let the big man stride in. 

“I’ve been summoned?” He asked as he plopped himself down on a settee near the fire. 

Tom nodded his head towards Snape. “Yes it seems Severus wanted to discuss something with all of us.” He motioned for Snape to continue. 

He took a big gulp of his whiskey before starting the story. 

“I’ve spent the last few days between St. Mungos and the Carrow residence. It seems something unidentifiable has cursed Alecto Carrow. She is currently in St. Mungos oddities ward where she is slowly but surely turning into what appears to be a harpy.” Snape said letting out a sigh at the end. 

He looked up to see the shared looks of shock and confusion on the faces of his two friends. He didn’t get a chance to see how the wolf took it because there was a loud burst of laughter from the couch that had them all staring at the form of Greyback doubled over in laughter at the news. 

“A harpy. A Bloody bird..” they could hear him say in between wheezes. He sat up straighter wiping his eyes looking at Snape. 

“I mean how could you tell. Always been a bit of a bird looking bitch if you ask me.” He said before breaking into laughter again. 

Snape simple hmmmed. “Yes well now even more so I’m afraid.” He turned to face Tom who had his brow furrowed in thought. 

“Whatever it is has completely stumped not only me but a handful of healers and specialists as well as two curse breakers. I visited their home to try to track any object and what I did find was a small vial of perfume that we were unable to pick up due to the heavy warding around it. When the eldest Weasley boy broke through the warding hours later the moment it was exposed to air it simply disintegrated into a pile of dust right in front of our eyes. It was nothing any of the books they had brought with them could explain. And since all trace evidence was gone not only could the aurors not determine a culprit but we were also unable to have anything to make a counter curse from.” Snape said rubbing his brow at how long of day it was only to end like that. He downed the rest of his drink before returning his face to the other two wizards. 

In the background the wolf still laughed quietly. Toms face was still thoughtful while Rodolphus seemed confused. 

“Rather tiresome as your week has been and interesting-enough, what does that have to do with any of us?” Rodolphus asked. 

Snape let out another deep sigh and from the expression Tom knew what he was thinking. 

“Oh.” He said and Snape nodded. “Ok let me call Tully and we will get to the bottom of it.” 

A few minutes later they heard the pop of elf apparition and the clicking of heels down the hallway heading towards them. The door opened enough to allow Crookshanks to strut through head held high as if he owned the room. Followed by his witch who upon entering the room smiled brightly at the men present. 

“Hello Father, Professor, Roddy.” She said as a greeting before turning towards the wolf on the couch who was now being used as a kneading post for Crooks who was trying to lay in his lap. She snickered covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Hello Fen, don’t you have a home. Or do you just wait here for me to come back.” She said wink as she came over and plopped down next to him being as big of a bother as her familiar. 

“Mani, there are several open chairs.” He gruffed even as he situated himself where they were both comfortable his arm slung around her shoulder. 

“So, gentlemen to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?” She smiled sweetly at them all. He big cinnamon eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Then wizards shared a glance before allowing Tom to take the lead on this. It was a slippery slope knowing Hermiones temper and the consequences of her anger. They didn’t want to flat out accuse her of being the responsible party, yet it was also important that she learn she can’t go off on her own like this without running her plans by him first. Tom cleared his throat and started to explain. 

“Severus has been in and out of the castle the last few days as I’m sure you noticed.” He paused as she nodded her head in agreement. 

“He has been working with the staff at St. Mungos as well as your curse breaker friends Dolohov and Weasley on a case that has emerged.” He steepled his fingers watching as she sat forward in her seat eager to hear what he had to say. For a moment he doubted she was guilty of the deed. She seemed too interested like she does when she is learning some new form of magic. 

“It appears the young Carrow witch has been cursed and is slowly turning into or at least taking the characteristics of a Harpy. Severus and the others have exhausted their resources, but knowing that you have read many obscure books thanks to your trips to the Black and Gaunt libraries I thought it may be prudent to ask you if you had any ideas of what could help end the misery the witch is currently suffering from.” 

He finished and she brought a hand up to her chin as if she was deep in thought. Tom looked from side to side to see that both his loyal friends were watching with great anticipation. While Severus had always been better at schooling his expressions, Rodolphus was sitting at the edge of his seat and leaned so far forward waiting for the answer that Tom wondered if he would fall out before Hermione spoke. 

Her tiny fingers held her chin as one tapped about a steady beat against it. Her brows were furrowed in thought as Fenrir watched eagerly to see what she would say. Finally after minutes she spoke. 

“Uncooked rice.”

The words were so random and obsolete that all the wizards present didn’t bother to mask their confused expressions. She was staring at them both hands in her lap straightening her skirt as if she gave a suitable answer. 

“I’m sorry.. what?” That was Severus’ response which was so inarticulate that for him to utter is was akin to anyone else gaping flabbergasted. 

Hermione gave him a small smile before nodding. 

“Yes uncooked rice. My adoptive muggle mother told me once that people used to throw uncooked rice at weddings, but they stopped because they learned that after the ceremony birds would come and eat it. Getting their fill on the uncooked rice that once ingested would start to cook in their stomach and expand causing the birds stomachs to explode. I mean it certainly isn’t as efficient as an Avada,” she shrugged. “But I assume it will do the job of Putting her out of her misery.” She spoke so calmly and so sweetly that it was all they could do not to actually blanch at her words. 

The only one with no such problem of course was sitting next to her and loudly guffawed as he for the second time that day doubled over in laughter. Tom watched as Rodolphus placed a hand over his face. The twitching of his cheek let Tom know the man was deeply struggling with not being overcome with laughter as well. 

“I don’t believe I meant killing her when I suggested that.” Tom said with a sigh looking over at his daughter who was still sitting so properly that he wanted to smile thinking of the two sides of the very complicated coin that was she. 

He watched as her small shoulders shrugged. 

“Well if the answer isn’t to kill her.. In mythology the harpies were driven off by Boreads. But I wouldn’t know where to find any sons of Boreas so that would be difficult.” She pursed her lips and it was enough to crack the rest of their facades.

Rodolphus who was close before lost it first. Joining Fenrir in his laughter and even Severus shook his head and chuckled into his glass. Tom gave her a smirk before shaking his head. 

“Salazars soul Hermione. Was this your doing?” He flat out asked her unable to take it any longer. 

He watched as she shifted in front of them. She sat up straighter putting both feet on the ground her spine stretched as tall as she could. Her hand were in fist in her lap as she prepared to defend herself. 

“I did. And before you ask I feel absolutely no remorse for it what so ever.” She said firmly looking him in the eye. 

“She attempted to attack me and kill not only me but my friends at the World Cup knowing they were given specific orders to stay clear of me. It if wasn’t for the fact that it was done out of retribution for what occurred it would also be that she doesn’t know how to follow orders and should be punished for that. If something as simple as jealousy of an underaged witch would make her disobey your direct order well then no telling what she would do under real distress. She is a worthless member of our cause and I’d go as far as to say society as a whole.” She finished with a huff and a nod of her head. 

Tom watched as Greyback tightened his grip around her shoulder. Using his larger hand to rub some of the tightness away she let out a deep breath and relaxed into his side again. 

“How did you do it? I’ve never seen anything like it.” Severus asked looking rather proud at the tiny witch. 

She smirked before going into an in depth description of the research she did before combining a few of the potions and curses she found within the Gaunt and Black grimoires to achieve the result. They were all shocked and impressed at the work she had achieved in such a small amount of time. But it was apparent she had been leading up to this moment and had just found a perfect foe to attempt it on. 

“I have to ask..” she leaned towards Severus a wide smile on her face. “How long in between was it before a new feather would emerge? I had to fiddle with that portion quite a bit. I used the basics of the Twins canary cream recipe but slowed it as much as I could before it congealed, and the. Of course it was applied rather than consumed... It was rather tricky.” 

Severus’ lip quirked remembering watching the feather pop from the skin of the carrow witch like a stubborn black head. It was both fascinating and disgusting to watch. 

“I believe it was one every 35 minutes at last count. That is if they didn’t try to pluck any of the existing ones.” 

She nodded thoughtfully. “Perfect.” She clapped her small hands. “And the beak. I was curious is it an extension of existing bone or new growth or cartilage?” She pulled a small notebook out of her cloak pocket to write down the answers given to her from Snape. 

“Definitely an extension of existing bone and cartilage both. It is quite macabre, the skin is slowly breaking around it to allow it to grow more. It is much slower growing than the feathers and even her hands and feet. In fact I don’t know if I would be able to assume it was to be a beak had there not been the other symptoms that hinted at it.” Severus said completely clinically as always. 

She nodded while writing from across the room Tom could see the wheels turning in her head trying to determine where the issue could have been for that reaction. 

“Has she put the blame on anyone? Oh you said they have her kept unconscious. Does the family have a list of suspects?” 

Severus shook his head. 

“No, Amycus was quick to accuse Dolohov but after being questioned under veritaserum they were able to prove his innocence. The bottle was destroyed and she never mentioned receiving it before she fell ill. Did you tell anyone that could know the truth.”

Now it was her turn to shook her head as she gave him a disapproving look. 

“Of course not. Fen got me any ingredients I was unable to obtain my self, but I didn’t even tell him. You four are all that know the truth now. I didn’t want anyone else involved. Plausible deniability and all that.” She waved her hand in a blasé way. 

She looked up at the clock and frowned. 

“I hate to leave but I really must be going. I can’t miss dinner without it being noticeable especially not with Harry clinging to me given I’m one of the only ones who believe him.” She sighed. 

They all bid her goodbye as Tully took her hand and brought her to an abandoned classroom near the library. She straightened her clothes and walked out to find Harry. 

================================

Greyback had left not minutes after Hermione, still fighting the laughter that bubbled out every time he thought of the bird woman in the hospital. When it was just Tom with Rodolphus and Severus he poured himself a large glass of whiskey. 

“Well, I suppose we knew it was coming in one form or another. I guess I should be thankful she didn’t challenge Carrow to a duel in public.” He sighed rubbing his eyes. 

Rodolphus chuckled into his glass, likely having the same thought as Tom that Hermione would have destroyed the girl easily. It was a thought that Severus too must have mirrored as he spoke next. 

“I’d assume she figured it would have been over too quickly and would have been too easy on her part. At least with this she was able to not only research but create an experimental potion and charms. She likely considered it to be a win win.” 

Tom agreed with the statement still amazed that she was able to do it anyways without being caught or even letting on what she was doing. 

“I do believe we will have to keep a close eye on her my lord.” Rodolphus said a smile still etched on his face. “If this was her first attempt at such a thing I fear to think of what she will come up with next. Remind me to make sure I am forever planted on her good side.” He laughed and the others joined. 

=================================

They were sitting outside in the grass for care of magical creatures class. Hermione and Harry were paired up as a baby niffler crawled back and forth between the two of them chasing the fake golden coins they had. Hermione thought she heard something in the wind but ignored it as it was a full class and everyone was loudly caring for their projects. 

“Hermione I could have sworn I keep hearing someone say your name but every time I look up I don’t see anyone.” Harry said looking around the yard again. 

She sat up and looked around too but no one was making eye contact so she shrugged it off telling Harry if it was important whoever needed her knew where to find her. Harry agreed as he laughed at the niffler trying to sneak up her arm to get to her earrings. 

It wasn’t ten minutes later when a loud shriek got their attention as a handful of Slytherin girls lead by Parkinson sprinted away from their seats towards the castle. Hagrid stepped out asking what happened, making sure they were alright when Pansy explained. 

“There was a snake! Biggest one I’ve ever seen not three feet from us! It could have killed us, I’m never sitting on the ground again.” She wailed and Hermione shook her head at her dramatics. 

She looked up and caught eyes with Theo who nodded over his shoulder before making enough eye contact for her to project with him. 

“Nagini?” She asked and he shook his head yes and she smiled. 

“I’ll meet her after class. Stay close to Harry for me on the way up to the castle. He is still getting a lot of grief.” 

Theo gave her a mock salute from across the yard with only Malfoy noticing who rolled his eyes at their behavior. 

When class was over Harry and Hermione started to head up the hill when she stopped and grabbed her ear. 

“Oh that little bugger. It must have gotten my earring when I wasn’t looking. You run ahead Harry I’ll have Hagrid help me get it back. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.” She kissed his cheek before heading back down towards the hut.

Once Harry was out of sight she turned and walked into the woods near where they held class holding her necklace so Nagini would feel where she was. She was rewarded by the slithering sound of her familiar approaching and the tight squeeze the snake gave her once it arrived. 

“Hello little love I missed you.” The snake hissed as it gripped her tight. 

“And I you Nagini. Is everything ok?” She asked while running her hands down her scales. 

The snake nodded. “Yes, I thought you’d like to know there is new arrivals in the forest today, I think they have to do with the tournament if you wanted to go see.” 

Hermione smiled at the warning but had classes to get to. She kissed the snake and said she would be back out after dark to see and could meet her there in the forest. She walked back to the castle excited to see what was coming next. 

=================================

When she got back to school every one was in a tizzy. Harry had a large grin on his face and everyone around him looked equally as amused. 

“What did I miss?” She asked sitting down next to him. He turned and gave her a wide smile before slinging and arm over her shoulder. 

“Oh Mione it was perfect. I wish you would have been there.” He said starting to laugh. 

“I was walking through the court yard when Flint yelled out at me, you know the normal ‘I cheated, I’m gonna lose’ droll I’m used to. Well I guess he thought he could say whatever since you weren’t around and I sort of called him out on it. I said ‘feeling brave without Hermione here aren’t you Flint, still haven’t gotten over the nightmares yet?’ And well he didn’t think it was funny as I did. Even though Nott laughed at it. Well I turned to walk inside and I guess he was going to hex me with my back turned.” Hermione gasped and Harry patted her shoulder. 

“No I’m alright. See Moody must have seen it all because before Flint could get off a spell Moody cast one at him and transfigured him into a pot belly pig right in front of everyone. It was disgusting all day and hairy.” He had to stop to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“Oh but the best part is when Mcgonagall came over saying he couldn’t use transfiguration as a punishment and Moody said ‘well I fixed his teeth so I should get credit there.’ Which made everyone including Mcgonagall to turn and look at the pigs teeth which were horrid. Stained and crooked and an underbite, oh man. It was so funny. I had to hold on to the wall to stop myself from keeling over.” 

Hermione couldn’t hold it in any longer she burst out laughing as well. The rich sound filled the great hall as the two of them were crying from how hard they were laughing. It was like wildfire amongst the students and soon almost everyone was enjoying the memory with them. 

=================================

She stood in her bedroom waiting for the sun to go down before making her way down the steps. She still had a little over an hour until curfew so she wasn’t concerned about being caught out of bed. She looked in the mirror before she left but shrugged her shoulders. She had on her favorite pair of muggle jean shorts and a long sleeve quidditch jersey of Sirius’ that he gave her over the summer. She realized it didn’t matter what she wore because once she made it out of the castle she would be using her fox form to go meet Nagini and explore. 

Sticking to the shadows she snuck down to avoid being questioned about her plans for the night. Once she hit the night air she looked around to make sure she wasn’t being watched. With a twist she disappeared and the small red fox sprinted across the grounds towards the clearing in the woods Nagini was waiting in. 

Once she arrived she rubbed her fur against the scales of her familiar and allowed the snake to lead her in the direction of the disturbance she reported on. They came up on a new clearing far deeper in the woods. She could feel the ripple of warding around them, but was able to pass through them. Staying low and out of sight she nearly yelled when she saw what was being held there. In four large cages there sat four different breed of dragons. On the out skirts of the clearing there was a series of tents set up that she assumed was for the keepers. Off to the side she noticed a bon fire that had people sitting around it. She had just decided to get closer to see the breed of dragons when a familiar crop of red hair caught her attention. 

Walking deeper into the tree line she twisted on the spot determined to meet the man in question. She had a pep in her step as she crossed out into the open drawing attention to herself. 

=================================

“Granger!” Charlie jumped to his feet and called out followed by a long wolf whistle. “Wow witch, will you stop growing up! They didn’t have witches this pretty when I went to school here. Otherwise I would have never graduated.” 

He grabbed the small witch in his arms and spun her around dramatically. 

“They must have held a class in flattery then, I’m assuming you received an O.” She laughed into his chest. 

“Nope just an E baby girl but I never stop learning.” He loudly kissed her forehead before sitting her down on the ground. 

Most of the workers were used to Charlie Weasley. He was the definition of a flirt, he was loud and boisterous, but an all around great guy. They just rolled their eyes and got back to their conversations. But, to him there was something about the witch he was hugging that seemed familiar and he missed what he called her so he took a step closer to see. 

When the small witch stepped back he was floored. It had only been a couple months since he had seen her last but he hadn’t seen her in street clothes since school. Over the summer she wore proper witches robes that completely hid her changing figure, and now there was no denying she wasn’t the same as she had been when he was in school, she didn’t have those curves her second year. And why was it so appealing to see a woman like that in a quidditch Jersey, even if it wasn’t his. The thought of sending her one of his own just to see her in it made his breath hitch. 

She was smiling and laughing at Weasley and he was obviously throwing his best out at her but she wasn’t flushing and muttering like most girls would be. She was holding her own and dishing it back. 

“Princess?” He called out from beside them and she whipped her head in his direction following his voice. Her face had a flash of confusion that quickly broke into the widest smile he had ever seen her give. 

“Superstar!” She gave a squeal and she took off across the yard and jumped into his waiting arms. He gripped her tight as her arms flung around his neck. 

She pulled herself back just enough to look at his face. “What are you doing here. I’ve missed you you big idiot!” 

Charlie laughed from beside them taking in the sight of the massive Rowle holding up the tiny Granger. 

“I’ve been working with Charlie over at the Romanian reserve after ours closed down. When they said they needed volunteers to help with the tournament I was quick to jump, we have been so busy I thought this would be a nice vacation.” He sat her back on her feet. Reaching up he ruffled her hair. “And I missed you too.” 

“Oh you missed me have you.” She swatted him on the arm and then chest harder than a 15 year old girl would be expected to. 

“Ah stop witch, what are you doing.” He tried grabbing her hands to make her stop. 

“Well have you ever heard of an owl. He missed me he says. But has he ever tried writing me. Nooo of course not. I had to send a bloody patronus to get you to respond.” She crossed her arms under her chest trying to make her self seem tougher but instead just lifting up her breast. 

“Well, we’ve been so busy you see...” he started to make excuses. 

“Uh huh. Nope I’m not hearing it. Charlie writes me,” she pointed at Weasley who gave him a sympathetic grin. “So I know there’s time at the reserve to scratch down a few words. Hell, even Dolly writes me and he’s off all over the continent!” She huffed. 

“Antonin writes you?” His brows shot up in surprise. Last he heard she was returning all his owls, messages unread. 

“Well of course he does. We made up, which you would know had you spoken to either of us.” She said slightly glaring at the Viking of a man. “He writes me at least once a month, sometimes more if he is working a cool case he thinks I’d be interested in, and a few times if he stumped and wants outside opinions.” She shrugged. “And then of course, he doesn’t forget my birthday just because he has dragons as friends and thinks he’s too good for people anymore!” She kicked him this time. 

“Hey easy! I sent you something last year!” He yelled. 

“Yes last year, my birthday has passed already and there I was watching the post for something from my superstar of a friend who obviously forgot about me. It was horribly sad. I almost didn’t recover.” She pouted dramatically with her hand over her heart. 

Charlie laughed again and she went to move next to him. “Cmon Rowle, even I sent Granger a present and I can’t even remember all of my siblings names.” He laughed and Hermione joined. 

She walked over and put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “And that’s why you’ll always be my favorite dragon Tamer Charlie Weasley.” She rose up and kissed him on his cheek shooting a playful wink Thorfinns way before walking away. 

“Well curfew approaches, I’ll see you boys around!” She called back to them as they watched her make her way back towards the castle. The tiny jean shorts disappearing into the night. 

“They really didn’t make them that way when I went to school here.” Charlie joked. 

“Well I knew from her first year she’d grow up to be a fire cracker but damn.” Rowle sighed. 

“Damn is right.” Charlie patted him on the back. “My mom told me she used a time turner last year to take extra classes.. apparently it aged her an entire year in the process. So she just turned 16. I figure if she can handle my idiot brothers I may just have a chance.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before going back to work. 

Thor turned trying to ignore the strange pit feeling in his stomach. 

“16 or not, she’ll probably think you’re too old for her right?” 

Charlie shook his head a little back and forth. A small grin on his face knowing the mental battle his friend was having about the curly headed witch. 

“Nah, my brother said she was with an older Russian guy before and at the World Cup and they looked mighty cozy together. So as far as I can tell she must like them older. She’s always been years above everyone else in maturity and smarts, Id put my knuts on her being bored by boys her age.” He knocked Thor on the shoulder as he walked past. 

He didn’t really hear anything else. His mind was stuck on the older Russian part of the story. He knew Dolohov was at the World Cup, and from what she said earlier they weren’t fighting anymore. That son of a bitch. He was going to be sending an owl out tonight. 

Before he missed the opportunity he tore off across the ground determined to catch up with the little witch. Thankfully his long strides made up for the distance in no time. 

“Don’t you know it’s not safe to walk these woods by yourself, there’s dangerous things out here.” He called out to her when he caught up. 

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. The shirt being too large had slipped down her shoulder showing off a patch of skin there that was too inviting. 

“Maybe I’m the dangerous thing?” She quipped her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. 

“Of that I have no doubt princess.” He said into her curls and he felt her shiver in response. 

“You know I really did miss you, right? When they gave me the opportunity to come here I jumped on it. I had a plan to surprise you of course, but I should have known you would be the one doing all the surprising.” He turned her around in his arms so she was looking at him. 

“What are you doing out of the castle and in the woods by your self anyways?” 

She settled her arms around his neck allowing his large frame to circle her and keep her warm. 

“I heard a rumor there was something going on in the forest, and I assumed it had to deal with the tournament. I don’t know if you heard but Harry is competing, not because he wants to but someone entered his name. So I figured any type of advantage would do him a world of good considering he is up against three talented 17 year olds.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

He hummed as he looked down at her with a smirk. 

“Tsk tsk. Running off into the forest and missing curfew. Why if I didn’t know any better I’d say you like to break the rules princess.” He said in a lower voice, the huskiness of it catching her off guard. 

She moved one hand from behind his head and traced his collar bone up his neck to his jaw line. Running the small fingers in the stubble that grew there. She sucked her bottom lip over her teeth biting it gently unsure if she wanted to take the risk to respond equally seductively. 

“Well you know I’ve always seen rules a bit like fences...” she said in a soft whisper as her fingers still traced his face. His ocean blue eyes never left hers. 

“They keep things nice and orderly. But sometimes it’s he or she who jumps over them that gets the best rewards, the sweetest apples.” She said as her tongue slowly shot out to moisten her lip. 

The sight of it drew Thors attention to her lips and he couldn’t look away. He had thought about this moment for so long. Ever since he realized it was her wearing Primrose Parkinson’s face seventh year when she kissed him out side of their portrait hole. And then the next fall when she kissed his cheek before getting on the train he wanted to snatch her up and put his lips on hers. And now they were staring a hairs breath apart. If there was ever an opportunity to do so it was now. 

His eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes. The cinnamon orbs were wide and sparkling. He had to know if she wanted this as much as he did. 

“Can I be the reward then?” He didn’t even recognize his own voice. 

He heard the hitch of her breath and then he had no idea who moved towards who only that they slammed together in a flurry of movements. His lips on hers kissing her with all the want he had stored away, and her lips giving it right back. 

They didn’t notice they were moving until her back hit a tree trunk and caused her to release an ‘oof’ at the action. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to let his tongue find hers in her mouth. He was rewarded by her eagerly returning the action. Her small hands moving from his neck to tangle into his long blonde hair. His own hands had moved from her waist to her hips to pick her up to get them on even ground. 

She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands now gripping her bared thighs thanks to her shorts. He groaned at the feeling of her smooth skin and rocked into her pushing her against the tree but hitting her core in the process causing her to release a moan into the quiet forest. 

The sound brought them both back to their situation as they broke apart at the lips still breathing heavy against the tree. 

“Princess.” He groaned laying his forehead down on her shoulder. 

“Hmm?” She couldn’t find words to say aloud. 

“My body is going to kick my minds ass after you leave but if you hurry you can still make it back by curfew. The logical part of me knows if you get caught out you’d get detention and therefore wouldn’t be able to sneak out and see me tomorrow, and every night after.” His words were hot against her skin and he let his lips kiss the area he was laying on to let her know physically he did not want to let her down.

She agreed with the fact it wouldn’t do he any good to get caught out. So reluctantly she moved away giving him one last long kiss goodbye before promising to see him as soon as she could. 

She felt like she was walking on a cloud up the stair cases to her room. Her lips still tingled and she chuckled knowing they had to be swollen from the intensity of their snogging. She ran a hand through her curls but they were too crazy to put in any order and she couldn’t be bothered to care. Humming to herself she turned to corner going to their common room. 

She froze when she saw a very distressed Blaise Zambini pacing back and forth by the portrait hole.


	44. Chapter 44:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I know I just updated this 4 days ago, however I am having computer difficulty and I dont want to risk losing what I have already so I figured I would post it now and the rest later once I know I wont be losing it all. 
> 
> as always I own nothing HP
> 
> You all rock with your comments and love and support. 
> 
> I have no beta so any spelling or sentence structure errors i apologize for in advance. 
> 
> have a great weekend!
> 
> .

=======================

“Granger!” He exclaimed loudly when he saw her letting out a harsh breath. “Finally! Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you, forced to listen to this over weight hag practice her soprano for nearly 30 minutes.” He ranted before pausing to actually take in her appearance. 

She knew she was probably looking like a cod fish as she stood open- mouthed while the Italian Slytherin went on his little tirade but she couldn’t help it. In four years she had maybe exchanged three or four words with the wizard. He was friends with both Draco and Theo, but not her. And as much as she wanted to press him for information as to whether the attraction was mutual between him and her best friend she never could because they weren’t close enough. 

Now he was pacing in front of her, typical Slytherin mask completely slipped from his person. He looked genuinely worried. 

“Zabini?” She questioned thinking maybe the night had actually been a dream and preparing herself to wake up and be significantly disappointed. 

Blaise was staring at her taking her in slowly. His dark brow raised as one corner of his mouth quirked up in a mixture of a smirk and a sneer. 

“Merlin you’ve been out snogging haven’t you?” He said and she blushed trying to choke out some kind of comeback about it not being his business but he closed the space between them and lifted his hand up to her curls. 

She was about to swat his arm away when he pulled it back with a leaf in his hand. Giving her a look like he dared her to try to deny it. She scoffed, backing away from him. 

“What do you want Zabini, I don’t think you came all the way up here this close to curfew to inquire about my love life.” She crossed her arms waiting for his answer. 

He shook his head hard as if to bring himself back to the present. 

“No, you’re right. I came because I need your help. Well Draco and Theo need your help and they are unable to come request it. Hence me stalking your common room entrance.” He said taking her arm and moving her towards the stairs. 

She followed him knowing it had to be the truth if he mentioned the two by name. Not many knew that she and Draco actually were on good terms so it proved his point to her by saying it. 

“Ok. Can you tell me what’s wrong..?” 

As they walked down toward the Slytherin dormitories as quickly as possible he filled her in. Once she stated she heard what happened to Flint today it was easier to explain. 

Draco and Theo had found it necessary to try to use the same move Moody used earlier with human transfiguration. They had been arguing about which one would do it first and must have both decided simultaneously to cast on each other. Blaise described it as pandemonium when they both spun on the spot and in place of his two best friends there was a raccoon and an animal that Blaise was unable to name but his description made Hermione laugh out loud. 

“A snake rat?” She choked out trying to keep her chucking quiet. 

Blaise nodded reverently. 

“I don’t know what the bloody hell the name of what he is- is. He's like an extra long rat that’s bigger than normal and albino white with beady little red eyes. It had a long tail but it’s furry, not like a rat, and his paws are really dexterous, like the raccoon Theo turned into. 

They were very close to the dungeons now. Hermione was deep in thought before the proverbial light bulb lit up. 

“A ferret?” She asked. 

“A ha!” Blaise said clapping once. “That’s it. Terrible little beast he is. Gives me the creeps to be honest. Don’t tell Draco that though. So anyways, once they changed and there was the initial panic they seemed to both realize there was no way to release themselves from the spell. And unfortunately I am not as skilled in transfiguration as those two. I considered going to Snape but that type of magic outside of the classroom is prohibited and I don’t want them getting in trouble.” Blaise shrugged. 

“I thought about an older Slytherin but the nature of our house is to store information for later use.” He smirked at her. “So unless I want them to be blackmailed over the year that wasn’t a plan either. When I asked them out loud what to do, Raccoon Theo got in his drawer and pulled out a frame. I didn’t know what was going on, I was distracted by the nodding of Draco’s snake rat head. Theo climbed up and shoved the picture at me and it was of the two of you.” He was eyeing her strangely now. 

“So I asked ‘You want me to get Granger?’ And they both shook their heads yes. So, that’s why I was waiting outside your common room. I need you to help them.” He shrugged elegantly. 

She snickered at the story thinking of the two of them in animal form. Her mind started to wander thinking if that would be the form their animagus took. There was no way to be certain unless they achieved it. Unless of course she had someone transfigure her, then if she was a fox she would know. Snapping from the off topic thought she realized they were right outside the Slytherin common room. 

With a gasp she grabbed Blaise and pulled him back into an alcove. He was startled and looked at her as if she was losing her mind. 

“Zabini I can’t just walk into the Slytherin common room with you and then up to your dorm room. Do you have any idea how bad that would look and the rumors it would start?” Her hands were on her hips now. 

Blaise at least looked guilty. He hadn’t thought about that. Especially since it was after curfew now. Her hard expression dropped when she saw the look on his face and she sighed. 

“Can I trust you?” She asked. Her voice lacked the hardness that he had come to know as Hermione. 

Hermione knew she didn’t have another choice if she was to help her friends. So when Blaise told her she could trust him, or at least trust the fact that Theo trusted him she agreed. With a turn she shifted forms into her animagus and watched as Blaises jaw dropped when he looked at the small red fox in front of him. 

She rubbed herself against his shins and he bent down to pet her fur. He still had the shocked expression on his face but you could see the wheels turning in his head. 

“I remember you..” he said in almost a whisper as he petted her head. 

He held out his arms and she jumped into them, allowing him to carry her from the alcove into the Slytherin common room. He didn’t stop to chat, only made a beeline for the stairs leading to his dorm. He was thankful he didn’t try to lead Hermione in human form through here as the room was heavily occupied. 

Thankfully he got through without being stopped or questioned and entered their room shutting and warding the door behind him. He let Hermione jump out of his arms and watched in awe as she transformed in front of him. 

She let out a deep gleeful laugh when she caught sight of the two animals lounging on the bed in front of her. Oh it was just too good. 

Knowing from Blaise that Draco turned into the ferret she stopped and inspected his form carefully. It was as he described, the ferret was nearly albino in color. It reminded her of his family's peacocks which set her off in a giggle again. He opened his tiny mouth and gave her a hiss that had her chuckling harder at the very Malfoy expression. 

She moved to look at Theo then. He had transformed into a normal sized raccoon. She had to think hard for a minute why that could be. Raccoons were known for their intelligence as well as being courageous and playful. In a spirit animal it also meant you exuded calm, which she had to admit did all seem to fit Theos personality. She ran a finger down his soft fur down the center of his masked eyes and bopped his nose playfully. 

“Ok so the question is. Who do we change back first?” She said as she straightened back up and faced Blaise. 

He put a dark hand up to his chin and faked deep thought. “Hmm. I’d say Theo for sure. That way the three of us can have a minute to laugh at Draco’s snake rat.”

Hermione grinned and winked at Blaise. 

“Plus once we get Theo back to normal we may just decide to keep Malfoy how he is. Oh I could get one of those little purses they put dogs in and carry him around with me!” She clapped her hands laughing. 

Draco as a ferret did not think that was funny and decided to try to climb Hermione as a way to annoy her into turning him. Or she guessed not understanding any other reason for the action. However he missed trying to climb on her shorts and his tiny head went under them instead which made her reach down and grab him in her hand. She held him away from her person as she scolded him. 

“Draco Malfoy! You try to pull something like that again I’ll tell your father you were trying to get in my pants. And he will make you marry me!” 

The ferret now thoroughly chastised hung his head and nodded. She put him on the bed opposite Theo while she got out her wand. As quickly but efficiently as she could she turned both teens back into their normal selves. The two spent minutes patting themselves down checking to make sure everything was back to rights. 

Once they were done Theo was quick to throw an arm around her and pull her into a hug. Expressing his thanks for her. 

“Yeah yeah thanks Granger, but I mean what took so long? Blaise was gone for a long time to get you?” Draco said stretching out on the bed. 

She scowled after Draco, contemplating changing him back into a ferret. 

“Careful there Ferret, the silence was awful nice with you in furry form.” She teased and watched as a blush stole his way across Draco’s cheek bones as he opened his mouth to give a retort. 

Before he got a chance his roommate jumped at the chance to share gathered information. 

“It’s because she was out snogging!” He exclaimed. “I waited for her for nearly 30 minutes before she came in lips all swollen with leaves in her hair.” 

Hermione snapped her head so quickly at him when he blurted that out that she was dizzy. Her eyes flashed with promised retribution meanwhile the other two present looked like Christmas had come early. Draco literally was rubbing his hands with glee while Theo was bouncing on his toes eager for more information. 

“Shame shame I know your name!” Theo says so happily she almost joined him but quickly stowed it away. 

She held her nose up and shook her head at them both. The impression almost spot on of what she had seen Narcissa do when she scolded the pair. 

“Well if you all are quite finished I will be making my way back now. I would appreciate it if one of you could escort me to the portrait hole please. I don’t believe my paws could open the door.” She turned slowly giving them all a dressing down with her glare. 

“And no need to thank me and grovel at my feet for coming to your rescue tonight. I do believe I will settle for an ‘I owe you one’....” she let the words settle. “From all three of you.” She gave Blaise a pointed look. 

When she returned to her room she was still smirking at the audible gulp she heard in the room. 

================================

She walked down the stairs to the common room to see a very disgruntled Harry waiting for her. He was already dressed for breakfast which let her know he got up extra early for the sole purpose of scolding her. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

“Good morning Harry!” She said brightly with a smile hoping it would be enough to fend off his temper tantrum.

“Good morning.. Good morning!! Are you kidding me right now Mione. I don't see how you could assume I am having a good morning when i spent last night wearing a hole in the rug in front of the fireplace worrying about you.” He exclaimed, waving his arms about wildly.

She scoffed at the thought knowing damn good and well he wasn't up waiting when she got in last night so he couldn't have been that worried. He must have read the thought from her expression because he corrected his statement.

“Ok so I didn't pace all night but I did sit up in bed and watched the map waiting for you to get back.” He tapped her nose and she swatted at him as they made their way down the steps. 

“Honestly, imagine how confused I was. Zabini comes to the door asking after you, so I go to fetch you only for Pavarti to tell me you had stepped out nearly an hour before. So I told him expecting he will leave but he obviously didn't. Then when curfew comes around and you had yet to return I check the map only to see you in the snake pit. I kept hearing Sirius’ warning in my head not to lose you and not to let anyone sneak in and steal you; wondering how I will have to explain to him I literally did just that.” He shook his head dramatically, shivering at the thought.

She listened to his whole spill quietly letting him have his say, but when he said that she couldn't help but swat the back of his head. 

“Like anyone would steal me, they'd be begging to bring me back after an hour you know this.” SHe shoved his shoulder playfully and he returned the action almost hip checking her into the wall.

“Ok, so if it wasn't a kidnapping what was it? Some kind of Slytherin orgy?” He asked, dodging her slap and entering the great hall for breakfast.

They sat at the end of the table together not in the mood to deal with listening to Ron run his mouth about Harry cheating his way into the tournament. HErmione was grateful to be away from the crowd so she could tell Harry what she learned.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear she leaned forward getting Harry's attention. 

“Ok forget about last night with the Slytherins, I have bigger news. I found out what the first task of the tournament involves.”  
She had to grab her napkin to clean off the pumpkin juice that he spewed from his mouth t her declaration. He grimaced at the drops on her face.

“Shit, sorry Mione. Just wasn't expecting that is all.” He said putting down his cup leaning in further so she could whisper.

“Tell me.”

“Dragons.’ 

The silence between the two of them was deafening. Harry didn't respond at all, no sputtering, no comically enlarged eyes, just nothing. He was staring at her just like before. He stayed in the position long enough that she assumed he didn't hear her.She reached out a hand across the table and gripped his wrist. 

“Harry.. Did you hear me?” She asked.

Harry shook his head hard enough that it displaced his glasses. His hand under hers starting to shake.

“No, I must have misheard you Hermione because for the briefest of seconds I thought you said DRAGONS!” he whispered yelled at her and she cringed away. “And that can be true because I am only 14 years old, and everyone with half a brain knows that 14 year olds don't stand a chance against dragons, that's just insane!” he started breathing heavy like he was going to have a panic attack or just pass out in the hall so she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him from the hall out of the door into the fresh air.

“Breathe Harry!” She said kneeling down o where he had slunk down against the stone walkway.

“I know it sounds and feels impossible but we still have 10 days, that's plenty of time to come up with and perfect a plan on what you will do. But you have to stay calm, we can't draw attention to the fact that you know. You have an advantage and we need to use it.”

Harry nodded in agreement trying to slow his breathing down. Letting her talk out loud about the game plan they needed to set out. First thing they needed to know what kind of dragons he could possibly be facing, and narrow down what the objective would be. She shared that in her previous research she did with Viktor the first task was usually used to showcase strength or physical talent, while the second was usually aimed more towards mental strength and planning. Then the third was usually a combination of both. She explained once they knew the types of dragons they could look up their individual weaknesses and plan Harry's attack around both of them as well as his own strengths.

“What if I don't have any strengths Hermione? Plus, how will we find out about the dragons?” Harry asked, distraught.

She smiled as the group of owls flew in the room and patted HArry on the head when a note was dropped in front of her.

“You have plenty of strengths Harry believe me. And we will sharpen them all these next few days, and as for the other part.. Well just leave that to me ok. The less you are involved the better, that way you have plausible deniability.” She winked at him and he just shook his head at his efficient yet scary best friend.  
Hermione opened the note and felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she read the short note.

_________________________________________

Princess,   
Meet me at our tree at dusk.   
I can't stop thinking about you.

_________________________________________


	45. Chapter 45:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own anything HP related.  
I love you all for your likes and supportive comments, you really are the best!
> 
> When I originally started writing this I started in 4th year and had a few random chapters written and what I wanted in between outlined out. Then of course as youve read I decided to start at first year to avoid having to use flash backs in the story. Well now I am trying to fill in the outlines to get us along to the further plot lines, so I hope yu are patient with me in the chapters that may not have too much happening. They do have a point I promise, small information in these filler chapters will come into play at a later date. 
> 
> And like you all I am completely in LOVE with the love story that is unfolding in front of us. I do have to warn you I am so awkward with writing any physical scenes but I am trying. When there is legitimate lemons in a chapter I will try to give a heads up. 
> 
> Thank you all again, with all the craziness that is life right now I am thrilled you take your time to read and review my work!
> 
> .

===========================

He watched as the owls flew away that carried the two letters he wrote that morning. One turned and flew to the school and would be surprising the curly headed witch at breakfast. The other had a longer trip, its mission to find wherever his best friend was.

Once the sun rose high in the sky signalling it was time for lunch he quickly changed his shirt and headed out. While the rest of the trainers were enjoying their lunch around the camp he went off in the direction of Hogsmeade for the afternoon. Being a week day and being past the time normal people came for lunch the street was mostly empty and quiet. He had no issues getting to the pub on time. 

Once he entered the slightly shabby pub he looked around for a sign his friend had arrived. It was nearly empty so it wasn't hard to locate the back of his dak head tucked away in the far corner. He let his eyes slide around the room taking in his surroundings before having a seat. He noticed two elderly men seated at the bar, from their appearance and smell they were regular day drinkers. The only other patrons were a pair in the corner opposite of the booth he was headed for. He couldn't get a good glimpse of them. One was much larger than the other, both were talking in hushed voices. 

When he went to throw himself into the booth across from his friend he was immediately halted in his greeting by a quick shushing sound. He gave him a strange look and watched as he gestured his head to the other corner, his finger still pressed to his lips but his head turned as if trying to hear better.

They stayed silent until one of the men rose quickly from his seat and made his way out of the pub. His long dark hair hid most of his face but it was one Thor wouldn't forget, nor would he forget his size and the predatory way he walked. At least seeing the werewolf leave made sense of why Antonin had been acting so strangely. 

“Sorry about that,” Dolohov said, taking a long drink of his whiskey before taking a long look at his friend. “I see you are alive, that's good. When my last post was returned I assumed you were dragon chow.”

Thor sighed and rolled his eyes at his oldest friend. He explained to him about the closing and relocating of the reserve he had been working at. Explaining how he had been operating on less than five hours of sleep at night. He was just to the part of his explanation where he decided to take the job of overseeing the transfer of the dragons used for the tournament to Hogwarts as a way to have a vacation of sorts. He said it was a small group that came over with them but they were all good people. 

“Of course they held no qualms of completely ripping my ass when the princess sent a patronus when she couldn't reach me.” He shook his head smiling fondly at the memory of the tiny silver fox interrupting his work day. 

“Ah, so Hermione knows you're here then, good. I'm pretty sure that would have been a death wish had you not told her.” Dolohov snickered. 

“No, she knows. However I had meant to surprise her but of course the little shit ended up being the one to surprise me instead. Our camp is deep within the forbidden forest and somehow the night after we arrived she just strolls out of the woods into the middle of our camp! And the worst part is I didn't even recognize her right away, I haven't seen her in street clothes since school and was not expecting her to have changed so much. Of course it didnt help that the first time I saw he she was being spun around by Charlie fucking Weasley who couldnt take his eyes off her. Don't get me wrong he is a good bloke and all, but I have never wanted to rip a mans arms off more.” Thor confessed and looked up to see the understanding face of antonin looking back. 

“She does have a strange relationship with the Weasleys. I work with Bill from time to time and he sings her praise. He gives her full credit for saving his family the night of the world cup. But unlike the others he sees her as a little sister, he has said the twins are head over heels for her though, but we knew that.” Dolohov shrugged.

Thor smirked at the memory of the twin terrors. He noticed their attraction to the little witch her second year and had to result to sending bludgers their way in one quidditch match when they kept swooping down to flirt with her between plays. She was completely clueless to their intentions though, or she just didn't care as she kept waving them off her head in the book she brought with her to the match. She must be immune to the Weasley charm since she wasn't falling over her feet for Charlie either, and he remembers him from school the girls practically threw themselves at the stocky red head. He had never personally met Bill but had heard stories about him and was relieved not to add him to the list of his possible competition.

“Wait, why are you working under Weasley, I thought you only had a year of being a junior curse breaker?” Thor asked when the words Antonin had spoken earlier finally registered. 

Dolohov took a long sip of his whiskey, a smirk playing on his lips that made him look down right sinister. 

“Yes well, that's what I wanted to speak to you about. It's considered classified but well you have to know.” He said as he looked around before casting a quick muffling spell.

“So I was called in to help on a case along with Weasley. It seems like someone or something cursed Alecto Carrow.” His whispered voice was so full of glee that Thor's eyes widened comically.

“I know right, but the specialists called in as well as Snape have all been thoroughly stumped. It is nothing like any of us have seen. Even for Weasley and he spent years in Egypt researching ancient dark spells and curses.”

“So what happened? Is she alive?” Thor asked him.

Dolohov waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Of course she is alive, otherwise I would have led with that. Slowly but surely she is being transformed. The healers and others have said she is being turned into a harpy, but I say call it what it is. She is being tranformed into a giant fucking bird. Every 30 minutes or so a new feather pops out, not to mention she is growing a beak and her fingers and toes look like chicken feet. Honestly it's incredible.” The grin on his face seemed to be permanent.

“Do they have any ideas how it happened, or who is responsible? I don't see the Carrows being a big enough target for anyone to care about.”

Dolohov shook his head negative. “Not a clue, I’m going to send a gift basket to whoever did if we ever find out though. It took four days before we were able to find a perfume bottle she received in the mail, it was so heavily warded that none of our dark artifact scans worked to pick it up. Snape, Weasley and I had to comb through their house by hand to find it. Took hours to dismantle the wards and once the last one broke it immediately dissolved into dusk right in front of our eyes. So there was nothing left for the aurors to run diagnostics on, and no sample left to use to make a counter curse. Amycus tried to blame it on me at first, considering I haven't been quiet about not wanting anything to do with the witch. They questioned me under veritaserum and of course that was the end of that, I didn't have anything to do with it no matter how much I wish I did.” 

Thor could see the absolute glee in his friends' eyes and was happy for him. He hated the Carrow twins for a multitude of reasons but the top was the fact that the female half of them had tried to scheme his friend out of his chance at happiness. The twins were much older than them and he always remembered thinking they acted more like lovers than siblings and it creeped him out. He used to think it was the age difference and once he was grown he would see that it was appropriate behavior but he was wrong. The pair still gave him the creeps when he saw them now as an adult.

“I'm sure he is taking it rough, they were always closer than siblings in my opinion.” Thor added and Dolohov nodded along.

“Yes, sickly close. Amycus is very upset, his parents have all but given up on Alecto now. They have been talking about what they can do with her, they are keeping her in a magically induced coma now but she can't stay that way forever. When he was really upset one night, and deep in his cups he admitted that he wrote the dark Lord, hoping that he would know something to help his sister.” Antonin said, looking around again to make sure they weren't being over heard.  
“He said he was worried that Alecto was being punished by the dark Lord.” 

Thors brows pinched wondering what the daft witch could have done that angered Voldemort. 

“Why would she be punished?” He asked.

“Not sure if you've had a chance to talk to Hermione or not about the world cup.” Thor shook his head no. “Well I know you know there was a scheduled attack that night, a kind of calling card of sorts. The dark lord wanted to put it out there if they were going to blame him for things anyways he would show them how easy it would be for him to make a statement if he wanted to. That two dead muggles aren't really his style.” 

He shook his head, his father had spoken with him about it. It was one of the reasons his brother did not attend the cup with his friends. It made sense to him, the public, and Dumbledore especially wanted to put the blame off on the dark Lord about Hermione's family's death. They used it as the major factor in why they refused to free Rabastan Lestrange, a fact that didn't sit well with any of the sacred 28 families. 

Antonin continued talking. “Well everyone was giving specific instructions of what tents to target and what areas to stay clear of. The ones that were targeted were families who had gotten permission to bring muggle friends and family to the match, what should be against the law but somehow was allowed. The areas to stay clear of were marked as being families loyal to the cause, ones that had brought numerous small children etc. And of course the tent Hermione was staying in with Sirius Black and Potter. However the night of the attack someone deviated from the plan and tried to burn down their tent.” 

The look of pure rage on Dolohov's face kept Thor from interrupting.

“Weasley said when the attacks started they had all just gotten back from the Bulgarian Ministries tent. His father was inside the tent with his little sister and the twins. Sirius offered to run in and help wake them and get them out while Bill stayed outside with what he called ‘the kids.’ Which was Hermione and Potter and the youngest Weasley boy. He said that two people ran by in cloaks and one skidded to a stop in front of them. That at first he thought they tried to hex Potter because well you know the whole boy who lived thing. But the more he thought about it he figured it was Hermione they aimed at. Of course our witch is better with a wand than anyone understands so Bill said she easily deflected spells and probably would have taken out the cloaked figure but they sent a spell at the tent that set it ablaze. Instead of ignoring the fire and going after the figure she turned and put the flame out herself while Bill shielded her back from any further attack. They all got away safely which you obviously know. But the thing is according to Amycus it was Alecto that did it. He was running with her when she stopped, he said he tried to drag her along but without yelling her name and exposing them he just left her and moved on. He said no one ever approached them and asked, and she was ever called out. But who knows.” He shrugged. “The only reason I don't believe it was the dark Lord issuing punishment is because Snape was legitimately thrown off by her condition and was curious to do research on it. Had the dark Lord been involved one would assume Snape of all people would have a clue.” 

Thor had sat back on his seat, it was a lot to take in. He was glad he had gotten to see Hermione for himself and know that she was both healthy and safe or else he would have had to make a trip to St. Mungos and break the neck of the Carrow bitch. Bird or not. He thought about what he would like to do to Amycus as well, knowing he knew his sister had gone off the deep end and didnt do anything to stop it. Had Hermione not been as talented as she was she could have easily been hurt. He felt his skin heat and looked down to see purple sparks flickering between his fingers. Takin a deep breath and calling the magic back in he sighed once he felt it retreat. He looked up to see Antonin looking relieved that he wasn't going to have to try to stop him from burning down the pub. 

“I want to kill them both.” Thor admitted taking another deep calming breath.

“I do too,’ Dolohov confessed. “I feel partially to blame as well. I went off on her the night of the cup. My mother told me to bring them with me as I had received tickets from the Russian ministry and my uncles had already had plans to attend. I thought if I did this it would get her off my back for a while. Well, I wasn't prepared to see Hermione there, and when that wretched skank tried to stake a claim on me in front of her, I kind of lost my cool. I told her exactly how I felt about her scheming with my mother and then I stormed across the room and pulled Hermione onto the dance floor with me. I had to, Viktor bloody Krum had just danced with her and I couldn't stand it. I flat out told her to quit avoiding me and well it worked. But in the meantime I pissed the Carrow twins off something horrible. So I think that's why she took it out on Hermione.” 

Thor smirked at his friend. “Oh yes, I meant to ask you about that. See when I was explaining to Weasley that whether or not Hemrione was 16 now, she was still too young for the tosser. To which he informed me his brother told him she was with an older Russian wizard before and at the world cup. Imagine how surprised I was since last I heard she isnt recieving your post..” He narrowed his eyes as the wizard across from him just shrugged.

“Oi come off it. You know as well as I do I couldn't stay away from her. Plus had you seen her in the dress she wore you would have had a hard time not whisking her off yourself.” He chuckled.

“Aye I believe you, I can only imagine. Hell last night she was in a quidditch jersey and shorts and I about acted like a third year. So yes I think I understand.” He sighed, running his hand down his face slowly.

“Fuck Toni, we both are in so deep. And with everything changing and happening. What are we going to do?” 

Dolohov lifted his fingers signalling for another round of drinks before answering his friend.

“Well I've been thinking and I think I have a plan.” 

The two sat talking missing when the man in the corner finally left his seat and exited the pub. His tongue flicked out across his lips as he made his way back into the alley way before taking a drink from his flask.

==========================================

Harry and Hermione had worked the whole day to come up with a viable schedule. Well, Hermione had worked and Harry sat next to her quietly so as to not distract her train of thought. She used different color markers to block out their free periods and the locations that would be easiest to access during those times. Harry laughed when he noticed she even had added notes in each slot as to who else was free and would be available to assist them. 

The problem was they still didn't know the extent of the task. They knew it would deal with dragons but that still left a myriad of possible options. As far as they knew they could be sent into the arena and be expected to slay said dragon.

“I highly doubt that will be the case Harry.” Hermione sighed as she was listing possible tasks based on previous years. “I told you Charlie Weasley is one of the ones in charge of bringing the dragons over and he thinks of them as children. Wild and people eaters they may be, but he wouldn't just voluntarily offer up four to be slaughtered.”

Harry felt better after her reassurance. Earlier today when she had informed him that the reason she found out about the dragons at all was her meeting Charlie and Thorfinn last night before curfew he wanted to find Ron and wring his neck. He was convinced Ron knew ahead of time and was sleeping on the information in order to hurt Harry's chances of success. Naturally Hermione was there to talk him down again. Stating that if Ron knew that meant the twins knew as well and there was no way in hell the twins wouldn't have let it slip to them. They would have used it as leverage of course, information given for a favored owed like they loved to do. (And Hermione found endearing given it was so Slytherin of them.)

Harry was holding the schedule up looking it over closely. He found the same block of time was blocked off every night for Hermione. From dusk to curfew. His brows pinched as he brought it to her attention.

“Mione, what are you busy doing every night from dark to curfew? I don't recall any classes in that time period and you've already blocked off time for studying in the library so that can't be it..” 

“Well Harry that's when I practice Noneya…”

Harry's face scrunched. “Noneya??” he asked, thoroughly confused.

SHe smiled widely at him. “Yup! As in NONE YA BUSINESS!” She cackled laughed and had to hold her side.

“Ugh grow up.” Harry sighed as he shoved her playfully before he too succumbed to laughter.

=============================================

When the sun started to set she made her way out to the courtyard. Using the privacy behind a statue she shifted forms and ran off on all fours into the woods, deciding to take the long way around and surprise him from behind him. 

Rounding the trees to where she remembered them the night before she shifted again and walked slowly to find him. He hadn't heard her coming yet. He was leaning up against the tree looking towards the school expecting him to make her entrance that way. She took a moment to appreciate the sight that was him. He was impossibly tall and broad leaning up against the trunk of the tree. She wondered how he could see her as anything other than a child given their extreme difference in height. Dolohov was right at 6 feet tall, but Thor towered over him by at least an additional 6 inches, leaving her measly 5 foot 2 frame craning her eyes up to see either of them. 

He looked so relaxed and at home there in the woods that she almost forgot he was a spoiled pureblood member of the sacred 28. The last year had done him good being away at the reserves. His blonde hair was pulled up into a bun behind his head, the shorter pieces blowing in the wind. She felt herself smiling just watching him, her cheeks blushing at thinking of getting caught ogling him so. Slowly he made her way up to him.

“Fancy meeting you here.” She said breaking the silence, startling him and making him jump.

“Bloody hell Princess!” He said, putting a hand to his chest but still smiling down at her. “How did you manage to sneak up on me?” he stepped off the tree and came over to embrace her in his strong arms.

SHe returned the hug tight as she could before shrugging. “Oh you know, I’m just full of surprises.” She winked at him and he laughed out loud.

“Aye of that I’m sure. Well ince we are on the topic of surprises, I have one myself.” He said before reaching behind the tree and pulling out his broomstick. 

“I know I never made it back to give you a lesson, and it's really too dark to teach you tonight. But, I thought I could let you ride around with me and gain your confidence some.” He shrugged and she could tell he was nervous she may turn him down. 

Her heart melted at the expression. This was the first time anyone actually planned ahead something they wanted to do with her like this. Dolly had asked her on a date that terrible night he ended up standing her up, but this was new. She smiled brightly knowing she really must have been on his mind today.

“I think I can manage that, as long as you don't go too fast. I've seen those things in action and i'm not sure I'm quite up to that yet.” She bargained as was rewarded by him giving her a whoop! Before taking her hand and leading her to a clearing they could take off in.

He held her hand as she settled one leg on the other side of the broom, sitting herself right up against him. She was as stiff as a board already with two feet still on the ground. He couldn't help but laugh at her and tickled her sides to get her to loosen up some. 

“Ok princess, take a calming breath, I’m just going to push us off and hover, just a few feet until you tell me youre ready for more.” 

She nodded her agreement and he barely pushed off of the ground. Her toes left the safety of the dirt long before his did. True to his word he hovered just barely four feet from the ground. Making small circles around the clearing until he felt her relax against him and loosen the death grip she had on his forearms, trusting him to keep her safe. It was intoxicating. She gave him the ok to take them up a little higher, they were now at ten feet up, still doing the same circle track in the clearing. 

When he finally got to take them up to above the tree line he realized perhaps this wasn't his best idea. He was taking it slow and only going around the forest where they wouldn't be seen by anyone at the castle but she was still uncomfortable. And it just so happened that her nervousness forced her to shift back until her body was flush with his. The movement caused her arse to be painfully aligned with his cock. He had to hurry to tighten his arm around her before her attempts to find comfort on the broom made his other head believe there would be more action than flying tonight. 

He groaned as hey body heat bled through the thin material of his trousers. Her small soft body pressed into his pelvis and stomach, her thighs lined the inside of his. Her scent, that vanilla and citrus mixture that had clung to him the night before long after they parted ways filled his nose and seemed to go directly to his cock. Yes, he was starting to regret this decision. Gritting his teeth Thorfinn forced his hips to stay still, refusing to let his body sink deeper into hers- even as his mind fought with his cocks wish for him to rearrange himself to fit tighter around Hermione's blossoming curves.

He put his head against her shoulder from his spot behind her and groaned even louder.

She was quick to question what was wrong, afraid that he may be ill and that they were in danger so high up in the air.

“Princess, I’m fine it just… Well- Perhaps you could quit wiggling that perfect little arse of yours around so much, because it's making my body think there's another broom ride I could take you on.” He chuckled the warmth of his breath on her neck giving her chills.

“Thorfinn Rowle! You are incorrigible!” She tried to swat him but seemed to remember they were up high and quickly grabbed him again. “Sorry. I am just a little nervous still. I trust you, I really do, but my fear receptors dont care it seems.”

He squeezed her tight, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before sitting up straighter.

“It's fine, like I said we are going slow. Eventually as in one day you will be just as comfortable with me on a broom as you are in my arms on the ground.” He brought them down just a little. “Maybe if we talked about something we could get your mind off of it. Make you think about something else than the height?” He suggested.

She nodded. “Hmm. That could work. Want to start with your lunch date with Dolly today?” He couldn't see but she was smiling when he stiffened behind her. “Maybe the fact neither of you seem fond of my relationship with the Weasley boys.”

He scoffed behind her. “How do you even know about that?”

She giggled barely loud enough for him to hear but he felt her shake with it. “I have eyes and ears everywhere Superstar. Remember that.” She patted his arm.

Her laughter stopped when he brought her up higher, but she wasnt stiff as a board anymore so Thor took that as a win.

“Fine keep your secrets witch. Let's talk about how Potter got into the tournament when they were not taking anyone under 17.”

SHe explained the situation to him the best she could without letting him in on the fact that she knew the real reason he was entered. Keeping secrets from the two of them hurt her, but she knew it was necessary for now. 

“We have made a list of his strengths but well it isn't too long, especially considering ‘not dying’ was an entry on it.” She shook her head. “I was hoping I could get closer to the dragons to see the types, that way I can help him do a little more research.”

He turned the broom and headed away from the circle they had been doing. 

“All you had to do was ask love.” He said as they came over the area they held the dragons.

As they circled he told her about each dragon that had been brought. Its breed, its age and anything he had heard about them from the other trainers. She was shocked to find they were all nesting at the time so they would be territorial to the eggs. He agreed with her that they would never allow anyone to seriously injure any of them, especially with a nest full of baby dragons that would need them. He warned her the horntail would be the worst, as they have had the hardest time in moving her and keeping her happy in the forest. 

She thanked him over and over while they landed. It turns out he was right when she was distracted enough from the heights she really enjoyed the ride together. He accepted her thanks with a shrug stating that if he didn't offer up the information she was likely to sneak into the camp in hopes to gather it for herself and the last thing he wanted was for her to end up a dragon snack.

They walked hand in hand back over to the tree they had met at earlier. She leaned up against it and Thor had leaned over top of her. Unlike someone who would try to use their considerable bulk as a method of intimidation. Thor seemed to be more like a giant puppy who didn't quite realize his size. He was grinning as he ran a large finger across the neckline of her shirt.

“What are you doing?” She whispered so her voice wouldn't be a husky aloud as it was in her head.

He met her eyes, the deep blues twinkling. “Oh just wondering if you are small enough for me to hide under my shirt and sneak you into my tent.” 

Her eyes widened as she put on a scandalized face. “Why Mr. Rowle, whyever would you want to do that?”

She felt chills down her spine when he let out a growl and came down just a hair's breadth from her lips. 

“So I could have my wicked way with you witch. I dreamt about those sweet little noises you made all last night.” 

She tightened her hands around Thor's arms, her fingers digging into his hard biceps. The need in his eyes starting a flame inside her core. She lost the ability to think or move, just staring hungrily at the man she wanted.

A louder growl escapes Thor's chest and his mouth dropped to hers to stake its claim. Warm lip lock onto hers forcing her mouth to yield to his. The tip of her tongue brushed over his teeth sending a shiver down his body. When Hermione moaned into his mouth he dug his fingers into her curls, his other hand gripped the flesh of her side beneath her shirt. He could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest. 

He felt her tiny hands move down from gripping his shirt to the hem, working her fingers underneath until they met skin. The skin on skin from both of them had their magic singing, Hermione gasped thinking if just this small amount felt this way what it would feel like for more. They had pulled away from each other's lips breathless. Making eye contact she was thrilled to see he looked just as dazed as she felt. She smiled up at him, leaning on her toes to press another soft kiss to his lips. 

“Merlin witch, can you feel that?” Thorfinn asked in a breathless whisper. 

She nodded “If you mean our magic literally calling to each other then yes, I do. It feels so.. So.. I don't really know how to explain it.”

He smiled running his large calloused fingers down her cheek, looking at her like she was the most precious thing to him. “It feels right princess. That's the only explanation.”


	46. Chapter 46:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own anything HP related.  
I love you all for your likes and supportive comments, you really are the best!
> 
> The task will start next chapter!
> 
> **** Warning: Lemon slices in this chapter that makes it NSFW (if you are essential lol) ****
> 
> .  
.  
.

========================================

The classroom was empty except for the two of them. Hermione had pulled the white board out of her bag and expanded it so they could go over it together. This was their first meeting since she had gotten the information from Thorfinn. She spent the day before in the library researching the different breed of dragons he had told her they brought. She had all four kinds listed with a list of strengths and weaknesses under each. 

“Wow Hermione, this is really great. You've done a lot of work for this.” Harry praised her work as he came up to read over her list. 

On a second board she had Harrys list of strengths and weaknesses hanging up. After spending the day thinking they were able to add a few things to the list they had not previously thought of. One of those being that Harry was quite a talented flier. 

“So, we know I’m only allowed a wand into the arena. And if you are right, you think it will have to do with retrieving something from the dragons nest right?”

She nodded making last minute additives to the list.

“Yes, it makes sense. Why bring only nesting dragons if they didn't want to specifically use the ones that would be protective of a certain area. My guess is whatever you will be going for will be in the nest. However I don't know if it will be scored by how long it takes you or the skills you use. But, that's not something we will worry about. As long as you live through it I don't care if you come in last place.” She rolled her eyes.

Harry chuckled. “That's exactly what Sirius said. Well, that and ‘Listen to Hermione pup,’ which I was going to do anyway so he didn't need to remind me. I think after your little stunt in Dumbledore's office we both trust you have my wellbeing in mind.” 

She cringed thinking of how she had contacted Sirius the day after Harry was chosen to compete and Dumbledore had said he had no choice but to make him. She was right at his heels as they stormed into Dumbledore's office who was there with Fudge and several members of the board of governors. She put on a show demanding he do something, anything to save Harry. She even turned on the water works when she claimed Harry was the only real family she had left. Sirius was furious as well, saying as a minor there should be no way he could be held responsible for a magical bond. Hermione had to force herself not to smile when he mentioned that, because honestly he was right. Of course Dumbledore and Crouch were both quick to say that the cup did not respond to age, it responded to intent. Hermione kept herself quiet at that knowing it would be a fact she would love to present after this was over. Given the fact Harry never put his name in he couldn't give any consent, it was given by a third party and that wouldn't hold him accountable. But she had a feeling Dumbledore wanted to show off his chosen one and use his peril to prove the dark lord was rising again. The old fool. 

Hermione cleared her throat shaking off the thought. 

“Right well not sure why you lot act surprised, pretty sure I've spent the last four years looking after your danger prone arse.” She shot him a look and he snorted at it.

“And for that I can never repay you.” Harry gave her a small bow. 

She rolled her eyes and tapped the board in front of her. “Well you can start by taking this seriously, and trying to learn as much as possible in the next few days.”

They got to work trying out a spell to nullify any smell coming from his person. Two of the dragons on the board relied on their sense of smell to locate their prey due to being extremely farsighted. Hermione had brought a bottle of perfume with her and doused Harry with it before teaching him the spell to mask it. 

After an hour and 15 minutes Hermione had to remind herself she didn't want to see Harry killed. So murdering him herself wouldn't be in her best interest. Harry had yet to grasp the smell, Hermione being able to find him blindfolded in the room every time due to his flowery aroma.

“Maybe it's just your nose, you have some kind of super sniffer!” Harry groaned when she found him again. 

“Yes because a fully grown dragon wont have senses better than me.. Ugh Potter I swear!” She huffed storming to the middle of the room. “It's because you keep doing a bloody oval and I have told you the incantation requires your wand to move in a circle!” She argued back to him. 

Her anger and frustration were rising hand in hand. This looked to be another second year common room incident where trying to teach Harry a glasses repairing spell ended in green hair, slug socks, and the two of them physically brawling. Her hair had taken on its serpentine qualities and was moving around her as she clenched her fist to try to not explode. Harrys bright green eyes were flashing and his cheeks were red with both anger and frustration. They were on a knife's edge neither daring to move else they lost their composure when the door to the room they were practicing slammed open. 

The two teens jumped and pulled their wands aiming at the door before they saw their professor enter. 

“Ms. Granger those types of wards are not allowed in school.” Moody growled as he looked around the room. His only eyebrow rose as he saw the two students angry expressions and the mess of research laid out about the room. “Now. What's going on in here that you set auror level privacy wards to keep everyone else out?”

Harry looked guilty while Hermione just glared at the man. Clearly he could see what they were doing. He was being nosy which she had come to know was his natural state. He couldn't wait to tell her two days ago about overhearing DOlohov and Rowle at lunch. She didn't know if he felt like he was earning points with her by doing so but he wasn't. If he was quick to spy on others, that meant he would do the same to her. 

“We were just practicing Professor.” Harry explained. “Hermione has been helping me prepare for the first task. But, well I've been having a bit of trouble learning the new spells, I can't seem to get them perfect. Hermione only deals in perfection, so none of them have been up to her standard, we've come to a bit of a tiff to be honest. 

Moody just hummed as he limped into the room and looked closer at the boards. 

“Seems you know quite a bit more than the others at this point Potter. I assume Ms. Granger and her pursuit of perfection has led you to have a detailed plan and process, that's not something you should scoff at. Where Diggory could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time, and he may be Hogwarts chosen champion, he doesn't have this kind of support. Then Krum will probably be informed early about the dragons too, and Kakaroff will have a plan worked out with him, but it will be one plan, and it will be all strength based, no stealth or clever ruses for him. And if it doesn't work the way they planned, Krum will flounder. Delacour will be the opposite, they will have a clever little plan worked out for her, but if anything goes wrong and she has to result to using physical abilities she will suffer for it. This right here.” He tapped the board with his staff. “Is bloody brilliant. Having a back up plan for each and playing against their weaknesses. This will not only see you succeed but will earn you top points.”

Both Harry and Hermione flushed at his words. The former in shame at complaining about Hemiones work ethic when it was now pointed out she and her friendship was his greatest strength.The latter at the praise of her hard work and research. 

“You're right sir. Do you have any suggestions?” Harry asked.

Moody's magical eye scanned the room a few times before he nodded.

“Where it is against the rules for me to offer any one on one assistance, and it seems as if the close relationship between the two of you causes you to be comfortable airing your frustrations with each other, I think it would be best for you to observe some of these spells in action a few times before trying them yourself. I will set up a dual, allowing you to have front row seats of the spells being cast and the differences each person does so. Then when you go to practice them yourself you will have a better grasp of what you are trying to achieve.” 

Hermione felt her eyebrows raise, she had to admit she did not expect him to be so outright helpful to Harry. She waited to see what the catch was.

“Thank you professor. That is really kind of you. When will you do this, he doesn't have long before the task.” 

Moody gave her a crooked smile. “Don't thank me yet Granger as you will be front and center in the middle of it all. You’ll be my champion so to say. And I'll have it planned for tomorrow evening. So rest up, I plan on inviting Karkaroff to enter his best duelers as well, and I will be highly disappointed if you do not win.”

He said with a click of his staff and turned to shuffle out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

=========================================

He was frowning as he was coming back to his tent from his shift. He had to cover a late shift last night and was unable to meet up with Hermione, and tonight she said she had to meet with her DADA teacher Moody until curfew so wouldn't be able to come. He had gone months without seeing her, but now when he had finally gotten so close to her the two days without her seemed to drag on and on.

He didn't know Moody, he had heard of him of course, but nearly everyone had. The auror had a reputation that precedes him wherever he went. His father had spoken of the man over the summer when he found out he would be teaching. He wasn't thrilled with the idea considering the man he knew of had become so paranoid he was practically a loose canon. Gunnar had written to him and described him as being unlike any other teacher. He said he was very intense and even a bit mental but they were learning loads of new things so his father had left it alone.

His long strides took him to his tent in no time and before he knew it he was throwing back the flap and entering. Like any magical tent theirs were much larger on the inside. His was set up like a standard one room cabin. He had a small living area attached to the even smaller kitchen, with two doors leading off to either a bathroom or his bedroom. In the living room he had a nice but worn couch that sat in front of the fireplace, the main source of heat in the cabin. He chucked his boots off at the door and went to throw himself onto the couch when he let out a sharp yip of surprise.

There on his couch was a small red fox. It was lounging as if it was meant to be there looking up at him with no fear despite the giant size difference between the two. He chuckled at the small creature when he realized it was more than likely friendly. 

“Hello little one how did you get in here?” He crouched down next to the couch and spoke slowly so as to not startle it.  
The fox just tilted its head on its side taking in the giant man before standing up and stretching slowly. She extended her front legs while she left her back up in the air, letting out a long yawn with the movement. 

“Oh well pardon me for interrupting your nap but you shouldn't be here. Are you hungry? IS that why you wandered in here?” He asked, chuckling and to his surprise the fox huffed. 

Standing up now he looked at the fox oddly. The fox also just stared back at him, and if he didn't know any better he would say the damn thing was smirking at him.

“Alright you, time to go.” He said moving his arms in a shooing motion. “Cmon!” He said patting his legs to draw the beast from the couch. 

Then in a moment that she will remember forever as being one of the funniest she had witnessed. The next time Thorfinn patted his chest to get her to move she stood up and started to make her way from the couch in a little run, except for when she leapt from the couch in fox form she landed in Thor's arms as a sixteen year old witch in her school uniform. He was so confused and shocked that he dropped her causing her to end up in a pile on the floor with a oof.

“What the hell superstar! I thought you were used to witches throwing themselves at you!” She giggled from the ground, looking up to see his shocked face before she fell back practically rolling laughter now. 

“PRINCESS!” He roared when his shock wore off and his voice worked again. He threw himself down there on the floor with her, his larger body making a loud thud as he made contact with the ground. Crawling over her to wrap her up in his arms.

“What are you doing here, why didn't you tell me you were an animagus? How did you even know this was my tent?” He rapidly fired questions her way as her laughter finally died down. 

She shut up his questioning by lunging up and pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. SHe smiled into it when his hands came up to hold her to him and deepen the kiss. She pulled back to answer.

“I missed you of course, two days without seeing you just felt like too many, so I snuck over. My fox form is how I am able to sneak around so easily. Also how I knew which one was your tent, my sense of smell is much better then, and you my dear smell familiar to me so I just waited for you to come home. And for why I didn't tell you, I don't know, I thought you knew. Dolly does, so I assumed he would pass it on. I have been one since the summer after my second year.” She shrugged like she wasn't mentioning a near impossible feat.

He just smiled before pulling her back into his lips. “Well don't let my reaction fool you, I'm more than glad you are here. I'm just surprised by it all. I stomped in here all pissy thinking I would have to spend another night without seeing you, I've almost forgotten how you feel pressed up against me like this.” He wiggled his eyebrows and she playfully smacked his chest. 

“Well, by all means Mr. Rowle, allow me to remind you.” She smirked as she pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled up into his lap.

He took her leg and moved it to where she was straddling him. Her smaller form was easy to manipulate, he put his hand on the back of her hips and pulled her in close.

“Ah, much better.” He growled leaning forward to grab her bottom lip between his teeth making her make a cross between an answering growl and moan. 

Caught in a flurry of snogs and moans neither could tell who was moving whom or who was doing what. She felt her hands take Thorfinns shirt and pull it up harshly demanding that he remove it, which he eagerly obeyed to. The next thing she was conscious of was her own jumper being pulled off over her head, breaking their kiss. The pull of it over her head also pulled her hair down from its bun, her curls busting out across her shoulders. Thorfinns bright blue eyes met hers and he looked at her hungrily as he pulled her back into him by her school tie. As their mouths were melting together his large but nimble fingers were undoing her tie and the row of buttons underneath of it. 

The moment he had enough buttons undone to pull the shirt off his lips left hers and moved their way down her jaw to her throat to the section of neck right where it met her shoulder, the sensation making her gasp and groan, rocking her body into his. She felt him underneath her, so large and so hard that it made her gasp. He moved to completely rid her of her shirt and tie, leaving her still straddling his lap in nothing but a skirt and her dark red bra. She silently thanked Narcissa Malfoy for convincing her to buy the nice sets of lingerie that now filled her drawers. Because the woman was right, nothing would build her confidence more than the memory of the way Thor was looking at her now. Like a masterpiece come to life, that he was lucky enough to witness.

Meanwhile Thor was doing his own set of silent thanks. His directed to Merlin and any higher power that made him there the day she needed someone to lift her chest onto the train. He could not believe the little spit fire he met then would grow up to be this vision of a witch rocking in his lap. 

She was beyond perfect. She was everything he could have ever asked for rolled into one package. Her skin still slightly tanned from a summer of sunbathing called to him behind the sinful red lacy bra she had on. Her full and perky breast threatened to overflow the cups everytime she took a deep breath in. Which she was doing a lot due to her being so consumed in their kissing. Her small toned legs framed his waist, she didn't even realize that her skirt had ridden up showing off the smooth skin of her thighs and had him wondering if he was to remove it would he find a matching pair of knickers. He groaned at the thought pulling her hips into his again letting her feel just what she was doing to him. He let his kiss drop from her lips until he was leaving hot open mouth ones down her throat and tasting the top of her breast. 

“Thorfinn!” She moaned out when he moved and placed kisses on the outside of the lace cups that covered her nipples. Her moans were breathy and pleading, even if she didn't know exactly what she was pleading for. 

“Princess.” He returned the moan as his finger slid into the cup of her bra tugging it down. “Merlin witch you are so beautiful, so bloody perfect.” He said before leaning down and taking the hardened nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh lord.” She cried out, wrapping her tiny fist into his hair and pulling him tighter to her. He grinned at the sensation wondering if she would repeat it when his head was firmly planted between her thighs. 

“Thorfinn.. I need.. Oh I.. I need,” She was panting, her hips rocking deliciously into his jean clad hardened member. “Merlin, I need more, I don't know what, but I need more please.” 

His deep throaty chuckle filled the room as he pulled himself to standing with her still in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his wait as he walked them across the room before laying her down on the couch there. He smirked down at her, his blue eyes blown wide with lust.

“Then by all means love, allow me to give it to you.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her again while his hands went to her hips, undoing the bottom on her skirt. He pulled away long enough to make eye contact with her, double checking that she was in fact ok with this. He shouldn't have been surprised when her own hands took the band of the skirt and assisted him to pull it down. Lifting her bottom off the couch to let the fabric slide down easier Thor grabbed the fabric and tossed it behind him as he looked down at his witch. He took a deep shaky breath in as he took in the whole scene in front of him. The way she laid there beneath him in only her red lacy undergarments was so inviting it made his mouth water. Her lips were swollen from their snogging and her hair was wild about her head spread out on the couch.

The longer he stared the further down her body her blush spread. She started to fidget in her place.

“Thorfinn, is something wrong?” She asked timidly. 

He shook his head slowly side to side reaching out a long arm to start a trace of his finger from her throat down her body.

“Absolutely not princess. In fact everything is perfect. So perfect in fact in wondering what I have done to be the luckiest wizard in the world.” His fingers traced down over her flat stomach to the top of her knickers where they paused to play with the silky bow at the top. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” his voice was a husky whisper. “There's so many things I want to do to you, that I plan on doing to you. But right now- right now I have to know how you taste.”

Thorfinn pulls her easily to the edge of the cushions, where only her back remained on the couch before moving to his knees in front of her. Thor’s fingers grasp the red lace of her knickers, his eyes meeting hers as if to ask for permission. A wave of heat rushes over her flushed skin, her body arching and head nodding in answer to Thor’s silent request. His fingers work quickly, ripping the fabric off, exposing her to him as a soft moan leaves from his chest, teeth and lips taking turns to gently caress the inside of her thighs. 

She lets out a keening sound as she can feel both the throbbing of her core and the moisture growing between her thighs. She is literally dripping now and she knows sh maybe should feel embarssed but the way Thor is looking at her stops that train of thought. Thor’s large arms hold her legs apart, his tongue lapped the spot his teeth had just explored. Tiny little flicks of his tongue that move closer and closer to where the inferno inside her has exploded. A playful nip of tender flesh had Hermione trying to catch her breath. Thor reached one arm up, his hand teasing the skin of her shoulder down to the top of her sinful red bra and pulling the cups down to free her heaving breasts. Her nipples, finally exposed to the chilly air, harden. Thor smiles wickedly at her before pinching on slightly, then leaning forward to blow softly over her sex. 

“Please,” Hermione begs, arching her back, her voice desperate. 

The new sensation between her thighs is making her so hot she can’t seem to keep still, her hips lift trying to get closer. 

“Thorfinn. Please.” 

Thor’s hands grip her hips, restricting their movement. 

“Oh, I’m only getting started, princess,” he laughs, his tongue lazily making a line straight through her sex. He lifts his face to look into her eyes as he licks his lips tasting her on them. 

The shit eating grin on his face lets her know that he knows exactly how each of those little licks and tweaks bringbher closer to the edge. Thor’s mouth descends on her again, now circling around her opening, which has her moaning in response. She gasped, and bucked against his face. Twisting one hand in his blonde hair as she squirms on the cool worn leather cushions.

Searching for some form of release that only Thorfinn can give her, Hermione begs. “Please. Please. Please.” 

“Almost love,” Thor promises between breaths, the tip of his tongue moving higher and tighter, climbing toward the spot she needed him the most. “Hold on just a bit longer.” 

Hermione moaned, head swimming, body so consumed with lust she's dizzy with it. Thor’s hands slide down. One grabs her ass, his large fingers digging into her flesh as his mouth moves faster, riding the desperate bucking of her hips until the other moves down by his mouth and he takes just one of his long thick fingers and slides it inside of her. She's so tight that one finger is almost too much, but he doesn't let up. His hand leaves her ass to move back up to her breast, his finger still moving in and out of her while his tongue licks and sucks at her pleasure apex. She can feel her magic and something else building so high inside her that she can hear the buzzing of it around her.

“Now, princess,” Thorfinn commands, his thumbs brushing her nipples as he sucks her clit into his mouth and curling his finger just so, giving her the ultimate pleasure. 

“Come for me.” 

Her every muscle in her body tightens, her thighs shaking as she finally tips over the edge, the pressure build up of magic inside her exploding and raining stars.

Her eyes were squeezed so tightly as she cried out that she didn't know it was literally sparking around them. A bright flash of light encompassed her and then grew to include Thorfinn before sparking out across the tent. She heard Thor give a loud surprise moan but couldn't open her eyes at the moment, her body needing a second to regain normal function.

“What the hell just happened?” Thor wheezed out, his large forehead pressed against her still shaking thigh. 

She giggled from her spot, not having a clue how to respond. “Um, what do you mean? I don't have anything to judge it by, but I’d say I just experienced the best orgasm in the world.” 

He snickered and shook his head, she could feel the sweat from his brow mixing with hers on her thigh. 

“Open your eyes baby girl.” He says and she does. She gasps when she sees what he means. The fireplace that was cold when they started now has a fire that was overflowing the grate. There were small scorch marks all over the inside of the tent and floor. She shot up to sitting covering her mouth with her hand.

“Oh my goodness! Did I do this? My magic, sometimes it just explodes like this. Oh God Thorfinn are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?” Her voice raised in panic as her wide eyes seemed to glass over. 

He quickly moved to the couch and pulled her onto him to calm her. Kissing her shoulder and neck chuckling at her reaction. 

“Hermione calm down. I am better than fine. If your magic did this, then it is without a doubt just as beautiful and as thoughtful as you are. You see it must have thought that since you had such an earth shaking orgasm that I deserved one of my own. And for that I will take as many scorch marks as you give. It was bloody wonderful.” He kissed her lips lovingly.

Her brows raised and her eyes widened as she looked him up and down. 

“Are you saying..?” She whispered and he laughed again nodding his head.

“Yup!” he popped the P. “Your gorgeous magic when expelled like that pushed me to cum right then... In my pants.. like a bloody 15 year old in a broom closet.” He laughed and she joined.

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Hmm, I don't have any experience with broom cupboards.” 

He tickled her side making her giggle and squirm. “Aye and you better not gain any either. Because let me tell you this witch; now that I've had you I don't plan on letting you go. Your magic obviously likes me, mine literally craves yours. I'd say get used to my face love.” he nipped her nose. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful plan.” She smiled and cuddled in close to him before she realized she was only wearing a bra. 

“Um Superstar, you wouldn't happen to have anything i could wear do you?” 

He picked her up and carried her into his room, sitting her on the bed while he dug around in his drawers. A few seconds later he turned around and offered a shirt to her. She smiled when she saw the dark green jersey he held out to her. She slid it on over her head, it was so large it hung down to her knees. She looked up to see him looking at her with the same expression he did when he saw her in her bra the first time. 

“What?” She asked, pulling her hair back up into a messy bun. 

He smirked and shrugged. “Nothing, I was just thinking about how the first night I saw you here you had on Blacks old jersey and you looked so fucking sexy that I couldnt help but imagne what you would look like in mine. And well, let's just say my imagination came up way short to the real thing.” He winked at her.  
“Do you have to rush off, or can I keep you for a while?” He asked as he walked over to the bed where she was making herself comfortable. 

“I figure I would be in just as much trouble if I came back now as I would be if I came back in the morning. I can sneak away at sunrise and be the first to breakfast and then go up and change before class. If that's alright with you of course.” She looked up hopefully. And was rewarded by a passionate kiss that more than answered her question.

========================================

She woke up early to be able to make it back inside before she was noticed. She also had to sneak out of the camp without being seen. Once she got out of bed Thorfinn followed her loudly stretching his muscles before he came up behind her to hold her in his arms.

“Last night was absolutely wonderful, I am so glad you are such a sneaky little witch.” He said pressing a kiss to her curls.

“I am too, it was perfect Thorfinn. I will miss you, but I was hoping we could get together tomorrow at Hogsmeade. It's the last weekend before the tournament starts and I know Harry will want to go to blow off some steam. I could meet you around lunch time?” She asked.

He agreed to the plan, and even offered to owl Dolohov to see if he had time to visit. It would be the first time the three of them were together since school. She kissed his cheek at his thoughtfulness before reminding him of someone else he needed to write.

“Your brother misses you terribly. He can't go to Hogsmeade yet, but you should see if he can meet you for lunch today. I’m pretty sure he has care of magical creatures before, he could meet you in the clearing.” She suggested and he nodded.

He pulled out some parchment to write to him, she offered to take it for him to save an owl from the trip. 

“How do you know what classes he has when? Don't you have a lot on your plate?” He asked her while he was writing.

She shrugged. “We live in a crazy world. I like to know where the people I care about are just in case something was to happen.”

“And my brother is someone you care about?” He raised a brow looking over his shoulder.

She scoffed. “Of course he is. You asked me to look out for him before his first year and I said I would. Besides he is important to you, and you are important to me so I will always be there for him if he needs me. Besides Gunnar is a wonderful kid, I’m not sure how he got into Slytherin besides his last name, but I won't hold it against him.” She laughed and took the letter from him, before taking her leave.

==========================================

She was one of the first ones in the Hall for breakfast which is what she was going for. Being out of uniform she didn't stand out as most who got there at this time were still in their pajamas. She sat at her table and helped herself to breakfast greeting the few housemates that were down.

The hall started to fill up as she finished eating. Harry trudged in still half asleep and took a seat next to her only acknowledging her by a kiss on the side of her head before he tore into his piled high plate. She snorted at him and stood to leave when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

He told those present about the duels that would be held this afternoon. To make it fair each professor was allowed to nominate two students to participate, but it wasn't open to any of the champions since they couldn't afford to be injured. He told them they would be clearing the hall after lunch and it would take place there between all three schools, the teachers had pooled together a wager and whomever won would be receiving 50 galleons as well as the recognition.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Dumbledore pretending that was a large sum, when he could easily double or triple it himself and not miss a sickle of it. She made her way over to the Slytherin table before leaving the hall. She stopped by Gunnar Rowle and dropped off the letter from his brother. It wasn't until he looked up at her and blushed deeply that she realized she was still wearing Thorfinns Slytherin jersey. It only said ROWLE in large letters across the back so if no one knew any better they could assume it was Gunnars.

“I'm sorry Gunnar, I didn't realize the assumptions me wearing this would bring.” She smiled down at the blushing boy. 

Gunnar waved her off good naturedly. “It's fine Ms. Hermione, I'm sure my brother will have words with anyone who tries to suggest anything other than the truth.” He smiled, “Plus, if I'm being honest, it is the opposite of a problem for me.” He winked at her trying to emulate his big brother but blushed so crimson that it didn't have the same effect. But still it melted Hermione's heart so she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Oi Granger, if you are giving those out I’ll take one please.” A voice called from down the table. ‘And may I add witch you look lovely in our house colors, if anything I say you need to wear them more. Why don't you come by my room later and you can take that old thing off and I’ll give you my jersey to wear.” 

Hermine rolled her eyes at Puceys persistence. She hadn't heard much from him this term and was hoping it would stay that way but she didn't seem to get her way. She was going to ignore him, she even placed a hand on Gunnars shoulder before he could jump to her defense. Instead she decided to play to her slytherin nature. 

“Hmm.. that does sound so tempting Adrian, but how about a bet instead.” She cooed and watched his eyes light up at her actually responding to him kindly.

“I'm sure you will be entered into the duels in the afternoon, as I myself expect to be. If you beat me I will happily wear your jersey to hogsmeade this weekend.” She said and his smirk grew. 

“I think that sounds perfect love.” Pucey winked.

She held up her hand to stop him. “Ah ah ah, we didn't talk about if I win..” she said and he just smiled bigger as if that was so out of the question.

“Anything you want beautiful.”

“Ooh Pucey that was a silly move.. If I win I want a favor. One favor, good for anything. DO we have a deal?” 

His brows had furrowed and the people around him were whispering. That was a dangerous proposition but if he backed out now he would seem like he was afraid and doubted he could beat the little witch. SO he was forced to accept.

“Should we kiss on it?” He asked, wagging his brows.

She laughed and turned around heading for the exit. “In your dreams Pucey.” she called out over her shoulder.


	47. Chapter 47:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry this is a little late, I have completely lost the ability to tell what day it is.   
I cut this chapter in half, because I felt it was a good stopping point before it got too long.   
So look for a quicker update for next chapter.
> 
> As always I own nothing HP  
Thank you all for your continued support and reviews.
> 
> .  
.

=============================

Thorfinn Rowle had a pretty decent family unit. His parents despite being an arranged marriage deeply cared for one another. Despite the normal crux of those born to pureblooded families and those especially of the Sacred 28 they were blessed with two children, both boys to one day carry on the family name. It was no secret that the Rowles were proud of their scandanavian roots. The men in the family tended to grow up to be large in stature with golden blonde hair, a trademark passed down from their viking descendants. Despite their size and imposing looks, and disposition for accidental fire starting the Rowle men were fun loving and caring people. 

Ogden Rowle, his father was a businessman who was never afraid to get his hands dirty. As a child Thor would remember his father going out to their stables and taking care of their horses himself. He asked him once why he would do something that the elves could do for him and he will always remember his advice. 

“I enjoy doing it Thorfinn, it may be frowned upon by some in our social circle but I couldn't care less about that. If I cannot enjoy doing the things I love because of how others will think of me, then I am no better than a slave to their opinions.”

Thor would remember to relay his own father's words to him when he would inform him of his relationship with Hermione. He was too far gone now to back off, and he didn't want to be forced to keep her a secret. She was perfect for him and his father would see that. Thanks to the meeting with the dark Lord his father already understood how powerful she was at such a young age, not to mention the praises she received from both Snape and Lestrange about her brain. The only issue he would have would be her blood status, and Thor already knew he would counter that with the whole adoption theory. Maybe he could convince her to secretly check her lineage. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. No, if she didn't want to know he wouldn't try to force her. His father would see the amazing witch he did without having to push her into doing something uncomfortable. 

He had a similar conversation with Dolohov a few days ago at lunch. Unlike Thorfinn, Antonin had been told straight out that he would marry a pureblood or he would have one chosen for him. The Rosier family that his mother hailed from was very strict about their blood statuses, they were the same families who disowned squibs and inbred when the time called for it. The Rowles understood the necessity to bring in new blood to keep the magic flowing and uncorrupted like the Blacks were. Antonin had explained his plan of getting the Dark Lord himself to support the girl and encourage her power to be mixed into a fouse of his followers' bloodline. And who better than theirs. Two strong men with equally strong magicks, the children they sired would be prodgenies. 

Thor must have been smiling deep in thought when his brother Gunnar approached him. He heard a snort before turning and seeing his smirking little brother standing with a bag in his hand.

“Head in the clouds Thor? It's a wonder you haven't been made a dragon snack by now.” He laughed.

“Oh Ha Ha.” Thor scoffed as he crossed the distance and threw an arm around Gunnar. He was quite tall for his age, but still was dwarfed by his big brother. 

“How you been kid, I’ve missed you.” He reached up and ruffled his hair only to have Gunnar try to pull away and fix it right again.

Gunnar led them over to a seat where he opened the bag and pulled out the lunch for the two of them. He spoke about his classes and the upcoming tournament. Thor laughed when he was so sure that Harry Potter didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. Thor who couldn't help but rile him up asked him how he knew and he was quick to say that Hermione had told him so, and she wouldn't lie to him. 

“Ah, but what if Potter lied to her?” Thor challenged him, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

Gunnar snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh please, everyone knows they are closer than siblings. He wouldn't betray her like that, plus she was pretty vocal about how dangerous the tournament had a history of being, requesting her friends not enter their names. Potter wouldn't have crossed her like that, he may be a gryffindor but he's not that brave. You were right when you explained her to me. Saying she was tiny but terrifying. She really is.” 

Thor let out a loud guffaw of laughter, shaking his head.”Aye that she is, but how do you know?”

‘Well the first time I ever saw her of course she was punching Malfoy in the face. So there is always that. Then there is the fact I've seen her perform advanced magic, I mean like not even NEWT level things with no problem, some even wandlessly.” He said taking a long gulp of his juice. “I mean take the duel they set up for tonight for example. They are offering a monetary prize to the winner and people are still refusing to participate because Moody was quick to select her as his champion. Dumbledore said he could pick two but he said he didn't need to. I mean she's a fourth year and most people are smart enough to realize she's not to be trifled with. I personally can not wait to see what she does against the Durmstrang boys, but I am especially hoping she gets to go against Pucey, can't wait to see that dick get taken down a few notches.” His face contorted with a near sinister smirk that had Thorfinns eyebrows raising in question.

“Adrian Pucey?” Thor asked and Gunnar nodded. “Ugh, what did he do now?” he groaned thinking of how Dolohov wanted to knock him out for what he said about Hermione the night of the gathering at Malfoy manor.

Gunnar sneered before answering, his words started out hissed with anger. “He just won't leave her alone. It's always something and nine times out of ten its sexual. This morning for example, she came to breakfast in your old quidditch jersey. Thanks for that by the way, the younger years that don't know you assumed it was mine, and well…” He held his juice up in a mock toast.

“But of course when Pucey noticed; he commented on how good she looked in Slytherin green and how she could come take that jersey off in his room and he'd give her another one. I mean just crass things like that everytime they are around each other. Then in the common room he tells people his father is in negotiation with Sirius Black about a contract between the two of them. Utterly ridiculous for anyone with half a brain cell, but most of them are rather daft. I mean she has a muggle guardian, Black is just her magical guardian, he wouldn't have the final say in any of that.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Well Pucey has always been a pain in the ass. I had to physically stop Toni from knocking him out last year. Kind of wish I didn't now.” Thorfinn huffed.

Gunnar patted him on the back. “Well next time just let him have it. I mean I personally don't think she needs defending, she can take care of herself. But she did have to put a hand up to stop me this morning. She had on our last name, I wasn't about to let anyone disrespect her, ya know?” 

Thor felt his heart swell with pride at his little brother's words. That statement alone let him know that his brother would have his back no matter what. Not that he was afraid of that. Gunnar has been Team Granger from the start. She spent the last two years going out of her way to make him feel comfortable and welcome. A feeling that is glossed over in Slytherin where they assume everyone will either make it on their own or they won't. They don't offer you helping hands. Hermione on the other hand made it a point to check in with him every couple of days. Asking him how his classes were going, checking his homework, or offering advice and help to him. It made Thor feel good to know that even though he was countries away from his brother, he still had someone close by who would be there for him. And now to hear Gunnar talk about Hermione as if she was already family, well.. It made his decision to court her formally a solid one.

“I'm going to talk to father about her, I want to court her.” Thorfinn blurted out and watched as Gunnars eyes widened and mouth opened a bit before it broke out into a wide smile. Standing up to come embrace his brother.

“Well it's about damn time man. I thought I was going to have to steal her from you for a minute.” He chuckled. “Mom will love her, she will remind her of Gran. And Dad will too, eventually.. I can be there for you when you tell him, or I will write him a letter if that would work better.” He said seriously to his older brother who patted him on the back.

“Aye, I may just take you up on that. It may be a battle between the old man and I, but she's worth it.”

“Yeah, yeah she is.” 

===========================================

“Shouldn't you be I dont know training or something?” Harry asked her as he leaned against the wall by the entrance in the common room. 

She smiled from the middle of Fred and George on the couch. 

“I am.” She shrugged and the twins laughed from next to her.

“Uh huh, and what pray tell me does throwing grapes and catching with your mouth train?” He reached forward and used his seeker skills to snatch a grape mid air and toss it into his mouth instead. He crossed the room and plopped down on the smaller couch next to the blonde ravenclaw who was reading. Luna smiled at him behind her special glasses and then returned her attention to her upside down magazine.

“Hand eye coordination of course brother dear.” She winked at him. “Besides, all the good areas for training are currently occupied. I offered to do whatever the twins needed but poor ickle ronnie threw a big fit and kind of squashed our moods.” She shrugged. 

Fred nodded along with her statement before throwing a grape across the couch at George. “Seems he was rather put out that we were chosen by McGonagall to compete in the duel.”

“We tried to explain to him that we practically volunteered as no one wanted to attempt after they heard Moody had chosen Mione to enter.”

“But surprisingly he didn't listen. Thinks we are going after the glory and prize money just like you.”

“So now we are trying to absorb Granger's skills through closeness and contact. We've tried to suggest a little skin to skin…”

“For some reason she turns us down.” 

Harry had volleyed his head back and forth listening to the twins alternating speaking all while noticing Hermione just sat quietly and smiled. He was surprised she hdnt interjected like usual at their over the top flirting.

“So if Ron was such a wanker why are you in such a good mood. I know he usually gets under your skin.” Harry asked her.

Hermione just shrugged and smiled prettily at him. “Just in a good mood I guess.”

They all turned their heads when a very ethereal giggle erupted next to Harry. Luna had lowered her magazine and was giving Hermione a very knowing smile. 

“I would imagine your good mood is linked to the post orgasmic bliss one experiences.” She said lightly and then went back to her reading.

Harry who had just popped a grape into his mouth made a choking sound and had to hit himself on the chest to free the lodged fruit. The twins both swiveled in their seat to face the brainy brunette so quickly it was a blur. Their identical faces lit up with glee as they watched the color crawl up her cheeks. 

“Tell us more!” They said simultaneously.

“No, no no no no. I do not want to hear anything at all about that thank you very much.” Harry interrupted them loudly, putting his fingers to his ears to stop any possible information from entering them. “Change the subject... now... Luna. lovely to see you, what are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?” He asked quickly.

“Lovely to see you as well Harry. I followed Hermione here while I was explaining to her the lack of Nargles I’ve noticed around her lately, although you said you don't want any information as to why that would be, so I wont be able to tell you much more than that. Also Neville said he would sit with me at the duels, if you would like to join us.” SHe smiled sweetly at him and Harry just buried his face in his hands.

“Thank you Luna, I would like that.” He grumbled out not wanting to add anything else.

“Yes Luna, that was mighty kind of you.” George said. 

“Now, would you please go into detail of why the Nargles have stayed away from our dear Hermione?” Fred asked and Harry groaned, throwing a pillow over his head while Luna enthusiastically explained the correlation between the invisible beastie and sexual frustration.

===============================================================

Like promised immediately after lunch the great hall was cleared and was set up into a set of dueling stages. Classes for the evening had been cancelled so the populous of Hogwarts as well as both sets of visiting schools had gathered in the hall waiting for the event to start. To make it easier they created a tournament bracket of sorts on the wall, letting each person know when they would be up. There wasn't an equal number of students from each house selected so it went individually instead of by houses. The only exception to this was the top two duelers in the visiting schools getting a pass to the final rounds versus Hogwarts top four. 

Hermione sat Harry in the very front with Luna and Neville, explaining to their two friends what Harry needed to be looking for, and to also try to remember anything they saw that could help Harry in the tournament. They each gave her a hug for luck and she stood with the other contenders off to the side. 

“Are you nervous?” She turned her head to see Viktor Krum standing with the Durmstrang champions. 

She gave him a coy smile and shrugged slightly. “No, not really, I am more excited than anything. It's unfortunate the triwizard champions couldn't compete, I would have liked to see you in action. I have heard rumor that you are as talented with a wand as you are with broomstick.” 

He puffed up with her praise. “Da, perhaps I will show you some other time.” he chuckled before introducing her to his two schoolmates. “I have trained with them for many years, so they should be very formidable opponents.” He winked at her. 

She looked around the room and gave the three men a quick overview of the students she knew who were participating. They laughed at her description of the Weasley twins, as well as her less thn impressed veiw of Pucey. She was commenting on how she and Malfoy seemed to be the youngest there when they were interrupted by the limping gait of her professor.

“Granger.” Moody barked moving up beside her. 

“Professor.” She nodded.

He took a second and looked her up and down. Everyone had gone and changed after lunch to more comfortable clothes. Most wore street clothes or exercise clothing, the Durmstrang boys as well as the upper class students from Hogwarts had on their set of dueling robes. Draco for example had on his that he trained with at home. He looked over at her and smirked. She was dressed similar to the Beauxbatons Girls in a lightweight and short robe. She also wore her heels that thanks to Narcissa she had grown more than comfortable in. Plus she knew if she didn't wear them and won, Draco would comment on it being the reason. 

“Heels to a duel Granger?” Moody asked one good brow raised. The three Durmstrang boys looked down at her feet at his question.

Hermione shrugged while twisting a foot around playfully. “I wear them daily. I should be comfortable dueling in them. Besides, is the point of duels not to prepare you for the real world. If I was ever attacked I doubt my attacker would give me a moment to change shoes.” 

Moody hummed his approval before patting her back a little rough. “You're my only entry into this and I have money riding on you to win so don't let me down girlie.” He said before limping off. 

The tournament progressed quickly. The rules were straight forward: No use of unforgivables, or any hex that could cause mortal harm, and the round was over when one side was either knocked unconscious or surrendered. The rule of disarming an opponent being considered a win was thrown out due to the ability from a couple upperclassmen and visiting students to use wandless magic. 

Hermione lucked out and got to face Adrian Pucey in her second duel. (However it wasnt really luck as Snape and Moody made sure to set it up where she could knock the boy down a peg or two.) He smiled brightly at her as the Weasley twins, who had both been eliminated in their second round, helped her to the platform. They approached each other in the middle where Pucey took her hand and pressed a long kiss to the back of it before bowing to her.

“No hard feelings beautiful, but I will try to make this quick so I can prepare for our date tomorrow. I have one of my jerseys cleaned and ready for you in my room.” He puckered his lips to blow a kiss her way.

Hermioned sneered at the action wrinkling her nose. “Of course Adrian,” She said too sweetly, “No hard feelings.” She gave a devilish smirk as she walked back to her end of the dais.

She turned her head to make eye contact with Harry. When they locked eyes he smiled and gave her two thumbs up that made her giggle. She mimed out taking notes and he rolled his eyes at her taking out his notebook. 

The first spell Hermione cast was a protego maxima. Which was the right call since right off the bat Pucey sent a flurry of spells her way trying to catch her off guard. She had to admit, he wasn't terrible. The sheer number of spells would have broken a normal protego spell quite easily, and then there was the force he put behind them. It seemed he was very determined to win. 

She let him go at this for a few minutes, simply blocking his spells or casting them away from her. She had yet to use any defensive spells until he finally had chipped away at the platform around her and there was a good amount of debris in front of them. Pointing her wand at the pile she called out the spell loudly so Harry could hear its inflections. The room around them gasped when the rocks transformed into long black snakes that started slithering towards Pucey rapidly.

His protego that he held was only used as a knock back spell and wouldn't protect him from the creatures coming at him. He was forced to drop his attack on Hermione to fend off the beast. Once he dropped his concentration on Hermione she again loudly shouted her spell.

“Accio professors table!” She called out and the large table in the back of the room shot forward towards her and into the back of Pucey knocking him flat on the ground and making his wand slide across the floor.   
“Arresto momentum.” She called and the table stopped before it met her, she then silently called for Puceys dropped wand. 

The wand flew across the platform into her hands. She waved her wand, vanishing the table for it to reappear back in its original place. She looked up to see Pucey on his behind backing away from the group of hissing snakes.

“I yield! I yield! Call them off granger!” He yelled and cheers went up around the room as she flicked her wands and the snakes erupted into red and gold confetti raining down on the panting wizard. 

The crowd around them cheered loudly as Harry stood to help her down. Hermione looked over her shoulder and tossed the wand back to Pucey. Moody stood proudly and adjusted her name on the tournament wall to move on.

It came down to four finalists. The two men from Durmstrang easily defeated the women from Beauxbatons. Hermione was still in it and no surprise to her, Malfoy was as well. With as much training as they did together he knew he was well ahead of most of the wizards their ages. But, she also knew that he had yet to beat her, and even though dueling him was fun, it bordered on boring due to how much time they had spent doing it. 

Figuring Harry had seen enough to get an idea of what he wanted to work on, a light bulb lit up in her head. She cleared her throat while Kakaroff stood with Moody and Snape (who had picked Malfoy as one of his champions) to make up the next part of the tournament. 

“Excuse me if you will professors, but I have an idea.” Her voice cut through their chatter and they turned to look at her. 

“Why don't we settle this all at once. Hogwarts verses Durmstrang. We can duel in pairs.” She suggested and a lot of wide eyes turned to her. 

To the ones watching it made no sense, the Durmstrang wizards would have trained together for years, they had a chemistry to work well with each other. She and Malfoy on the other hand were assumed enemies. He was the proud pureblood, she the mudblood swot. There was no way they could work well enough together to win, it would be detrimental to their individual skills.

The three professors looked thoughtful before discussing it quietly amongst themselves and then with Dumbledor. They must have come to an understanding because they looked at her and nodded.

“Very well, the final duel will be fought in pairs, same rules apply although now one member of the pair may tap out if need be, but both must surrender or be incapable of continuing to end the match.”

While the hall filled with murmurs and the staff repaired the platform and widened it for there to be enough room for two on each side Draco slowly approached Hermione. He raised a brow at her and she had to fight to keep her expression neutral.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” He asked under his breath.

She shot him a look and nodded her head. “Yes, I do. They already think they are better than everyone because of their age and their schooling. I think it would do them good to have some real competition. Plus think about how nice it will be when the two of us, the only fourth years entered, win the whole thing. It's not like either of us need the money, so it doesn't matter that the prize is split.” She nudged him with her elbow. “Plus it saves you from having to be embarrassed when I would have eventually wiped the floor with you.” She grinned and he groaned.

“I meant is your magic stable enough for this you cow? I have noticed you've been going really easy, calling out your spells and what not. You never do that when we duel. You aren't going to burn the hall down are you?” 

She shrugged and shook her head. “Probably not.” She giggled when his eyes widened. “Im kidding Malfoy, no, I am actually more settled in my magic than I have been in a long time. I only have been acting this way so that Harry can follow along with the duels. The whole point of this was to let him see different spells in action that he can learn to add to his repertoire. Anything that could help in the tournament. But, I figure he has gotten enough by now so this will be back to normal. This will be just like going against Roddy together. Except there will be two of them, so we just need to remember to alternate our shields and casting.” He was nodding along with her words. 

“Alright let's do this.” He offered her his arm leading her to the middle of the platform where the two wizards from Durmstrang waited. They took turns shaking Dracos hand and placing a kiss on the back of hers before the four teens bowed at each other and walked away to their end of the dais. 

Raising their wands in front of them carefully they waited for the signal to go. With a word from Dumbledore they were off. 

==========================================

Tom was visiting Malfoy manor for dinner when the floo chimed alerting them to guests. An elf opened the door to the dining room and admitted Snape and Crouch Jr. into the room. Lucius waved them in and they came to take seats at the table. Snape sat between Tom and Narcissa and Barty took the empty seat next to Rodolphus. Once they were settled in, Tom addressed them. 

“Good evening gentlemen. I take it you have news for us from Hogwarts?” 

The pair nodded, Snape with his usual blank mask and Barty looking excited, his tongue flipping out to lick his lips. 

“Yes my Lord, as you know the school held a duel today and opened it up for everyone but the chosen triwizard champions. Well it would please you to know Sir that your daughter came out the victor..” Crouch said before turning to look at the Malfoys. “But also so was your son.”

The group around him all had similar surprised expressions so Snape filled them in on the change before the final round, and how it was Hermione that suggested it. 

“And how was it.. The final match, how did they do?” Lucius asked and there was a snorting sound from Crouch.

“Well, that's why we came here. We have the memory and we thought you would all like to see it. It was atypical to say the least, and when you see it you'll see why. The two wizards from Durmstrang were formidable, Karkaroff said they were his very best besides the Krum boy. They've been dueling in pairs together for years, Hermione said she and Draco planned to go into it like they were dueling Rodolphus, although she called you that ridiculous nickname.” Snape said looking up at the grinning Lestrange. “But I think you should find yourself lucky the two have never ganged up on you like this. Dobby, would you bring in the pensieve please.”

Once the elf arrived with the bowl it was determined that Snape would present his memory as he has a better view and it wouldn't be distorted through seeing it through polyjuice. Using his wand he pulled the silver memory from his mind and placed it in the bowl, projecting the memory up for all to see.

Tom and Lucius both smiled wide while they watched the memory playing. Their children were both obviously leagues above their peers. They moved gracefully together like a well oiled machine, alternating who would be throwing shields verses spells. The two young men from Durmstang were talented in their own rights. They had a wide repertoire of spells, many of which wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts. They were both quick and smart with their casting, showing they had worked together many times before today.

The two wizards seemed to have caught on to Hermione and Dracos alternating casting and were quick to throw a spell in between their shields that caught Draco in the hip as he was moving his shield to cover Hermione. He hissed with pain in the memory and Narcissa gaspsed. They watched as Hermione threw up a stronger shield and turned quickly to look at Draco, assessing his injury. Her eyes were wide in concern, Draco grimaced in an attempt to smile and tried to wave her off. 

Hermone snapped her head towards her opponents and glared at them angrily. Her magic began to manifest around her, her hair sparking and flowing around her head. Her robes were fluttering as if she was standing in the wind. Her fingers sparked and glowed while she clenched and unclenched her fist.

“This is where it gets interesting Tom, I wasn't aware of Hermione having these abilities..” Snape said as they watched Hermione switch wand hands and reach out to Draco with the other. Once her hand grabbed the area he was injured she turned back to the room, mentally making a plan. While she was doing this though you could see Draco sigh in relief. She had healed him.

“Want to try something kind of ridiculous?” She smiled at Draco who was looking amazed he was no longer injured.

“Of course, I’ll follow your lead.” Draco told her and erected a shield before she dropped hers. 

“She healed him?” Rodolphus asked sounding amazed. “That's not only new, that's impossible.. That's…” 

“Mage level magic.” Barty crouch said with a wide grin. 

Tom just hummed still watching the duel, excited to see how they ended it. The crowd watched confused as Hermione drifted an hourglass down from the front of the hall putting it on the floor in front of the boys. They looked at it oddly when she used a spell to enlarge it until it almost blocked them from them. They went to move it but before they could she cast a bombarda and exploded it. Sending pieces of it flying all over the dueling area and into the hastily erupted shield cast by their opponents. She looked over at Draco and smiled, 

“Lets get close, you cast unbreakable charm and I’ll do the reparo.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Draco actually laughed out loud. Stepping next to her and putting his arm next to hers where the touched, knowing it would help focus some of her power into his. 

Draco waved his wand to cast the unbreakable charm just as she cast the reparo, right s it was starting to build itself again she took a step closer with Draco, She cast a spell to demolish their shield just as Draco summoned them to them, They were able to glide right into the middle of the hour glass as it repaired itself around them. 

The room let out a huge gasp as they saw what had happened. There in the middle of the platform was a giant hourglass filling with sand. At the bottom the two men from Durmstrang stood panicked, trying to free themselves but failing due to the unbreakable charm placed on it. Everyone could see them start to freak out when the sand was filling up around them and their spells were just bouncing off the glass. 

Hermione and Draco high fived before walking closer to inspect it. They smiled and waved at the trapped boys while they beat on the glass. The sand was now over waist deep and falling fast. Draco was acting like he couldn't hear them demanding to be released, playfuly cupping his own ear while smiling.

From the sideline there was a loud commotion as others started to panic when the sand reached their chest. 

“Let them out!” Someone yelled out. 

“They have to surrender first.” Hermione shrugged, speaking to the two trapped. Once the sand was neck level they both screamed out their surrender. 

Hermione nodded at Draco and he released the charm while Hermione vanished the sand from inside. Then transfiguring the hourglass to a bubble she laughed hard when Draco walked up to it and popped it with his wand, covering the two inside with a soapy mixture. 

Tom laughed along with them as the memory faded away. Lucius and Rodolphus were laughing as well, Narcissa had a pleased smile on her face.

Severus went on to explain that the hall went wild when they were announced the winners. They were the youngest two to enter the tournament and the only fourth years involved. Snape said McGonagall gave them 25 house points a piece for their excellent transfiguration skills, and Flitwick awarded them points for the charms. He did sober up his mood when he said that Dumbledore was very impressed with the results, he made a show of congratulating them, saying it was a wonderful show of inter house cooperation. He groaned and said it was nauseating, but he would have to keep a close eye on him to be sure he didn't look too hard into Hermione's skill set. 

“We will have to keep an eye on the old man, hopefully he won't be a problem for much longer. I fear that regardless Hermione's time in hiding is drawing to a close. As her power grows she will either be discovered or targeted more than she already is.”

Tom spoke and the others nodded soberly. 

=====================================


	48. Chapter 48:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related. Though i wish.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support, your comments and reviews give me life!  
I really cant tell if I am late with this update or not, but if I am- I'm sorry.  
I cannot wait till life gets back to normal and I can go back to knowing what day of the week it is!
> 
> I accepted a roll-a-drabble crossover challenge and writing it pushed me back a day or so, it was supposed to be under 1K words, but as I have had a habit of writing 5K+ in a chapter it was nearly impossible for me.
> 
> I hope you are all happy and healthy and enjoying life.   
Enjoy!
> 
> .

  
He was surprised to be summoned. He received a letter ‘inviting’ him to speak with the Dark Lord on Saturday morning. He of course immediately sent a reply that he would be there and quickly received a reply with a time activated port key that would take him to the Dark Lord himself. 

He watched the clock tick by as he held the small disc that would be activating soon. He had made plans to meet Thorfinn and Hermione in Hogsmeade this afternoon for lunch, he was hoping whatever it was the dark Lord needed with him wouldn't make him miss it. He hadn't seen Hermione since the world cup and he missed her. They exchanged letters often but he just wanted to be able to reach out and touch her again. He found himself jealous of Thorfinn, knowing he had been spending time with the little witch while on assignment at school. 

The port key started to vibrate and flash in color so Antonin gripped it tighter before the gut wrenching feeling of being spun and yanked about took over. He popped into a new location with a huff, looking around at his surroundings. He had landed in a large study, two walls were covered in book cases while the back wall had large windows behind a dark wooden desk. On the other wall there was a large couch and chair and the door he assumed led to the hall. It was a stark difference to the Malfoy manor, that was all glam and shiny. This was far more comfortable, it felt homely. A small pop drew his attention and he turned to see an elf waiting for him. 

“Good morning sirs, master is on his ways up. Would you like something to drink?” The elf asked after giving him a bow. 

Antonin declined the offer looking at the elf oddly. For a house elf it was very well dressed. I had on a dark grey toga that had silver snakes embroidered on it as well as a house crest above where its heart would be. 

Before he could think too much on it the door opened behind him and the Dark Lord entered with a smile on his face.

“Sorry about that son, I had something come up last second to take care of. Please have a seat, let's have a chat.” Tom said as he gestured to the seats across from his desk. Taking his own seat behind it as Dolohov sat in front. 

Tom took a minute to access the wizard in front of him. He had only met him on one occasion and that was after Hermione's muggle parents had been killed so he wasn't in the appropriate headspace to really take him in. Everything else about the boy he had gathered through newspaper articles, hear say, and a mixture of Hermione's praises and the others' opinions. He wasn't sure what to think of him. He was a strapping example of a man, tall, broad shoulder and dark complexion. He remembered his father and could see the striking similarities between the two. He wasn't as mousy as the Rosier line was notorious for being and for that he was grateful. Ivan his father could have had his pick of the litter as far as women went and he always found it strange he went for the uppity Rosier witch. Now after hearing from Hermione what a conniving cow she was he couldn't be certain the witch didn't trap the striking russian into a relationship.

“I am glad to have a chance for us to meet face to face in a more private setting. I must admit last meeting I wasn't quite at my best. I have heard a lot of you in passing and I wanted to get a better feel for you and your abilities.” Tom started and Antonin nodded along, still surprised the dark lord even knew of his existence. 

“I knew your father Ivan very well in his youth, I am pleased to see you take after him more than the Rosier side of the family. No offense of course.” He smirked and Antonin waved him off. 

“None taken my lord, I take it as a compliment. It is no secret my family and I have had a difficult time seeing eye to eye recently.”

Tom chuckled at the gross underplayment of the situation.

“Ah, yes. My condolences for the actions of your mother as of late. Like I said I considered your father a good friend and I believe he would have been severely disappointed with her actions. Which is one of the reasons why I called you here today. I take it your mother is no longer seeking an arrangement between the youngest Carrow and you due to her.. Uh.. predicament?” 

Dolohov had to stop himself from snorting at the question. It was so straight forward that it threw him for a loop. 

“Yes thankfully, after visiting Alecto in the hospital my mother was quick to suggest we move on from that idea.” 

Tom nodded along thoughtfully. He leaned down into his desk drawer and pulled out a small package, sitting it on between them on the desk.

“Good, very good. The Carrows while mostly loyal have their share of problems. Any set of parents who would allow their children to carry on as their twins do obviously have some underlying mental issues. I know they had you questioned in regards to Ms. Carrow's surprise transformation, and for that I am sorry. After that debacle, I thought it would look best for you to bring the cure to the family.” Tom said nodding at the package on the table.

He watched Dolohov stare wide eyed at the package, he could see his mind moving through a hundred different questions he wanted to ask but didnt know how much he could press the dark lord. 

“I see you have questions, please ask them. We are meeting here as men, not a lord and his follower. I want you to feel comfortable speaking frankly with me. An issue I had in my younger years was simpering followers. They were so eager to obey and please me that they never thought for themselves. That is not what I am after, from what I have heard you are gifted with an impressive brain. Use it.”

Antonin nodded and sat back in his chair clearing his throat. 

“Amycus was candid with me after I was cleared by the aurors. He told me he almost wished it was me, because if it wasn't then he believed his sister was being punished by you.” He said and Tom raised his brows. “So, I guess I am wondering if that is what happened. Was that Alectos punishment for disobeying orders at the world cup?”

Tom took a deep breath and let out a sigh, reminding himself to not get angry at the boy in front of him. Up until this point he didn't know that anyone else was aware of the fact that the female Carrow twin had deliberately disobeyed his orders. Well, besides those Hermione had explained it to. The fact that the Carrows were aware of the fact and had not sought him out to apologize, but to rather beg him to help find a cure made him want to rethink sending it with Dolohov. In fact he was having to stop himself from summoning them all to face punishment. He looked up to see the concerned face in front of him and released the tension he was feeling. He would decide later what to do with them. He blinked a few times realizing his eyes had gone crimson while in thought.

“No, I was unaware who it was that went against my orders until the time that Ms. Carrow was cursed. It was only then that I was able to put it together and then had to find out who was responsible to get their assistance in making a cure. Severus has been working on the counter curse, the instructions are all inside the package.” 

“So you know who it was then?” Antonin couldn't help but ask. 

Tom smiled, still impressed at Hermione's work. 

“Aye, I do. But that will be my secret to keep for now. Just know that the person responsible feels absolutely no remorse and only agreed to helping Severus make a cure when reminded that the poor medi witches and healers at St. Mungos are left to deal with the Carrows daily.” Tom chuckled thinking of how they had to practically beg her for her assistance. Severus was still getting floo calls daily and was at the end of his rope. It was only after he snapped at the Longbottom boy in class making him clam up for a day that Hermione agreed, knowing the healers were all probably in similar states and may not be able to give others their best care because of it. 

“I will say that this is just a counter-curse cure, so as far as I know and what Severus believes it will definitely stop the progress, but it may not return her to her previous state.” The side of Tom's lips twitched where he was fighting a smile. 

“Well it's more than she deserves in my opinion.” Dolohov stated bluntly and Tom nodded along the smile fully forming on his face. 

“On that we agree. I will admit I am slightly selfish in my request of you. The spell that you will have to cast for the counter curse along with the cure is very intricate and complex. I am curious if you will be able to succeed. Consider it a test of sorts. I have plans coming for the coming spring and I believe you could be a pivotal part in them. However it will be determined on your aptitude which we are testing now. There is no time limit per say, I fully expect you to have to study and train to achieve it. Once I see that you do I will give you an outline of what will be expected of you.”

Tom watched the boy's face and could see it still had some confusion as to why he of all people were being chosen. He knew he couldn't be honest yet and tell him about Hermione yet, even if he was likely to keep her secret. He wanted to test the boy in more ways than one, he wanted to really see the wizard who had managed to ensnare his heir. He watched as his brows pinched once more in confusion.

“I thank you deeply for the opportunity to prove myself, but may I ask another question?” At Tom's nod he continued. “Why me my Lord?”

Tom sat back and thought about the conversation he had had with his daughter and closest friends about this very topic. The plans they had set in place would all come to culmination the same night at the same time. To make it work and completely discredit Dumbledore as they hoped it had to happen flawlessly. They planned to separate the groups into two sections. The brains, and the brawns. The two simultaneous missions being so different in nature that the divide was necessary. 

They had all agreed that neither Severus or Lucius could participate. It was important they were at the school for the tournament and were seen out in the open for it all. Rodolphu had at first been requested to stay behind too, knowing that he was on the list of potential followers of the dark Lord but never being accused or proven to be. He however did not agree with the plan and had joined the group that Hermione would be with. Saying that way she would have a trusted pair of eyes on her when Tom couldn't be there. Tom would be in the opposite group, and would be temporarily incapacitated if the spell they have been working on was successful. 

After listing who was available and trustworthy it was Hermione's idea that Dolohov be included, stating his academic success and spell creation as her reasons behind it. Tom while supporting her could not just agree without seeing more of the wizard himself. It was the last push he needed to help Severus create the counter curse and cure. Saying her father could test him with it, if he was able to successfully cure the Carrow witch, he should be let in on the mission. Unable to deny her he agreed. And now here he was sitting across from him.

“I’ve heard good things about you my boy, and I want to see more myself. You have some people amongst our ranks who are willing to go to bat for you, don't let them down.”

==========================================

Dolohov was able to arrive on time in Hogsmeade to meet Thorfinn at the Hogshead tavern and wait for Hermione there. The small town was much more crowded than the last time he was here, given the addition of the visiting schools and the locals coming out to catch a sight of the champions, he wasn't surprised. He found a smaller table in the back just as Thorfinn walked in.

Ordering a drink or each of them they sat together and spoke about what had been happening. Dolohov gave him a play by play of the morning and Thor was a mixture of surprised and impressed. He was surprised that the dark lord was making big plans and impressed that his friend was chosen to help.

“I don't see what the issue is Toni, you've always been loads smarter than most people. It was only a matter of time before you were recognized for it.” Thor said signalling for another round of drinks. 

Dolohov glared at his friend pinching his lips in frustration.

“The problem is what am I supposed to say to Hermione. ‘Oi I forgot to mention I'm on a secret mission for Vldemort himself, you remember him right? Murdered your best friend's parents, started a war against your kind?’ I have gone over it in my head and the words never come out right.” He growled.

“Her kind?” Thor asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Muggleborn.” Dolohov supplied.

Thor scoffed loudly. “She is as much of a muggle born as I am. I've always doubted it to be a possibility but seeing how advanced her magic is now there is no doubt in my mind. At the very very least both her parents were squibs, but that's still two lines of magic in her family tree. Think hard about every other muggle born you know, could any of them even as adults do the kind of magic she easily does.” he took a long drink. “And as far as the thing with Potter goes I believe you are borrowing trouble. As far as I can tell the Dark Lord has completely redesigned his goals and tactics. It isn't warfare and attacks like when our parents were younger. It's a political and behind the scenes movement. She isnt a fool, she won't be team Dumbledore and the light. You've felt her magic, you know what it craves. I'm not suggesting convincing her to join the ranks, or anything as radical as that. But why don't you wait to bring it up until you are certain it is something that will affect her. Before then just refer to it as something from work. 

Antonin was ready to argue back when their focus was drawn to the old barkeep yelling at a wizard who tried to light a pipe in the bar.

“Oi none of that on school weekends. You know better, take it outside.” He hollered out and chuckles broke out around the bar. 

They watched the man slightly stumble his way out of the door, the noise loud with laughter. When he disappeared out of the door it didn't close behind him. Instead Hermione walked in alone. As she cleared the door jamb she scanned the room a couple times before falling on the two wizards waiting on her. Her face lit up in a breathtaking smile when she saw them and started cutting through the crowd to get to them.

Without knowing it had the effect on eachother, both wizards felt their breath hitch when she smiled at them. It took her face from classically pretty to downright gorgeous. Her big cinnamon eyes so clear and sparkling. Her hair was down and wild about her shoulder, the wind blown curls just adding to effortless beauty. She only had eyes for them so she didn't notice the large number of wizards that appreciated the sight that was her. Her wizards wanted to growl at the eyes that followed her tight muggle jeans to their table. Her sweater was a flowy dark green that fell off her shoulder, showing off her smooth skin. They both felt the pull of her magic instantly.

“Merlin, she is like a beacon isn't she. A guiding light.” Thorfinn whispered with a broad smile on his face watching her approach.

“Aye, just make sure we don't smother it.” Dolohov added his own eyes, unable to break from the little witch.

=======================================

She gave a tiny squeal before she threw herself into Antonins arms when she approached the table they were standing at. The moment she walked into the Hogshead and saw the two of them stand to greet her, matching smiles plastered on their handsome faces, her stomach flip flopped. She knew at that moment that she had serious feelings for them both. It wasn't a silly crush, she craved them as much as her magic did. She felt it reaching out for them across the room. Then she felt their own slide over hers. 

They were so different, Thorfinns was comfortable and warm to feel. It reminds her of coming home to a fire after playing in the snow all day. Antonins was intense and noticeably colder. It made her want to both blush and brk out in chills everytime she felt it. It was the good kind of intense though, the feeling before jumping into a lake in the summer, and the feel of the cold water refreshing your skin. They were opposites but together it was perfect. It made her wonder what her own magic felt like to them, she was hoping they would one day tell her.

“Merlin I’ve missed you.” She said into his chest as she squeezed him tighter before breaking away to hug Thorfinn hello. 

When she reached the bigger wizard she shouldn't have been surprised that she lifted her up for his hug. She giggled prettily as he spun her one time, rewarding him with a kiss to the cheek that made him pout.

“Oi, on the cheek? I want a real kiss, pucker up princess. I'm about to stake my claim on you right here.” He laughed before putting her down and pouting his bottom lip at her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away, taking the seat between them that Antonin had pulled out for her.

“Please, as much as I would love to, the last thing I need right now is for more hearsay about my supposed love life.” At their matching raised brows she explained. “Malfoy and I teamed up at the end and won the duels yesterday. Unbeknownst to us we apparently had crazy chemistry and therefore the only possible explanation is we are carrying on a secret love affair.” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Because no one at that school has anything better to worry about. Ugh I mean honestly, Mrs. Malfoy was a Black. I spent the summer basically living with Sirius and reading every book I could get my hands on at the Black library, as well as working with Sirius on my casting. It's only natural that we would have similar styles. And Ill deny it if you tll him but Draco isnt stupid, he is alwas right behind me in classes, it was refreshing having someone that i knew could keep up. Godric knows I wouldn't have even suggested pairing up if it was someone like Montague or hell even Harry.”

They both tried to suppress their smiles at her ranting, Thorfinn not doing as well as Antonin was. The thought of her and Malfoy together in a relationship was laughable to say the least. They were like fire and gasoline, the only time they mixed would end in an explosion. 

“Well, I'm proud you managed not to hex him yourself, partner or not.” Dolohov chuckled and she gave him a real smile. 

“Well it takes a lot of work on my end. But, for Theos sake I am trying to get along with him as much as possible. He grows on you I suppose, like a fungus though.” She laughed with them as the waitress brought the boys another round and her a butter beer. 

As they sat and talked she realized she couldn't keep her hands to herself. She would alternate small touches to both of them, grabbing their hands in conversation, and ruffling their hair. When they would reach out on their own she felt her cheeks blush time after time. She would see Dolohov's eyes flash to her lips, his fingers brushing over the bare skin on her shoulder. Thorfinn would put his large hand on her thigh and the heat of it reminded her of what they had done a few nights before. From the look in his eyes that almost melted her into a puddle, he too was thinking about it too. 

They laughed and spoke together like old times for over an hour before the doors to the pub opened and let in a distraction.

“Oh no, Malfoy shield your eyes, oh your poor broken heart. How you must ache to see the love of your life swept away by two strapping ex housemates.” Theo dramatically called much louder than necessary. 

He had walked in with a now frowning Malfoy and a snickering Blaise. Malfoy was elbowing him in the rib to get him to be quiet. Hermione was rolling her eyes at his childishness. They came over to their table to say hello. 

“Nott.” Thorfinn greeted him, having not seen him since he was at school. “You’ve grown.” He added.

Theo was now very tall,not as tall as Thorfinn of course, but he was taller than the others. He was skinny though, so his height didn't give him an intimidating look. 

“Yup, grow taller everyday, and according to Granger, more handsome too.” He smirked at the older wizard, seemingly asking for trouble.

“I believe you misheard me Theodore, I said your head grows daily.” She stuck her tongue out at him and then shrieked, jumping almost into Dolohovs lap when Theo tried to snatch it.

“Save me Dolly!” She laughed, throwing her arms around him.

He let out a deep chuckle as he pulled his wand on the three. Using his other arm to wrap around her pulling her closer into him.

“Alright you lot, leave my malyshka alone and run along. She sees you tossers every day, give her a break.” He said sending them on their way but not releasing her. 

“See what I have to deal with without you all!” She laughed burying her face into his chest taking in the familiar scent that was him.

======================================================

Thorfinn had to get back for his shift so he left the two of them reluctantly, and only after a promise by Hermione to try to come see him the next day. That left her and Dolohov to enjoy the rest of the afternoon together. He brought her to Honeydukes where he laughed at her scrunching her nose at some of the candy choices only to pick the plain sugar quills. He grabbed them from her and paid for them with a wink before taking her hand and walking with her down the street. 

They carried on talking about the upcoming tournament and what they expected to happen. Dolohov was quick to agree with her with what he thought the task would be, as well as giving her his opinion on the plans they had set up for Harry to succeed. They walked back towards the castle never letting go of the other hand. Before they made it to the castle the topic changed to his job and the projects he was working on.

“I actually am working on something new, a counter curse and a cure that tie in together. The person who was cursed was afflicted by not only a potion but a cursed object as well simultaneously. It was pretty intensive so I’m hoping I can figure out what I was given for the cure.” He explained and she pulled him in closer to her. Her arm going around his back, his going around her shoulders. His fingers dancing against her exposed skin.

“Of course you will figure it out Dolly you are the smartest wizard I know. It's about time someone else recognized your skills for what they are.” She praised him.

He squeezed her lovingly. “Thank you Malyshka, you are one who always makes me feel worthy of such praise. I just worry I will be set up to fail, I dont have the sacred 28 name to fall back on and I don't want to be compared to my uncles if I can help it.” He confessed. 

She nodded. “You don't need a name to prove your worth Dolly, your brain can do that on its own. And anyone with eyes can see you aren't like the rosiers. Besides being much more attractive, you also have the want to do something with your life. To make something of yourself and not just rely on family money to see you through. The last three generations of Rosiers have done nothing but hold a seat at the Wizengamot, I wonder how long it will take them before they realize that the money in their vaults won't be duplicated by magic. They have to be getting close to having to work by necessity. And yet none of them try to do anything. You are a credit to that family, they are lucky to have you. But you are more than them, I hope you realize that.” SHe finished her little rant with surprise when she was yanked off the path by him and pulled against one of the light posts.

He didn't give her any warning before he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. One hand firmly gripping her hip to him the other planted in her curls. It completely stole her breath and she found herself completely uncaring if anyone was around to see the interaction.

“That really is quite lovely.” The sweet ethereal voice drifted over to them. She felt Antonin tense but she just smiled into his lips and pulled back from him a bit to answer. 

“Thank you Luna, I think so too.” She chuckled. 

“Your auras blend very well together, it is no surprise the nargles stay clear of you now.” She giggled before skipping off down the path towards the castle.

Hermione laughed hard, putting her forehead against his chest while she shook with laughter. He joined her in her mirth before finally asking.

“Who the hell was that and what was she talking about, what is a nergle?”

“A nargle, and it's a mythical creature Luna claims feeds on sexual frustrations.” SHe giggled. “Luna is a bit odd but she sees things others don't, I won't go as far as to say she is a seer, but she does have different magical capabilities that make her seem looney. However she is rather intelligent, and undeniably kind.” Hermione explained.

“I see.” He said pulling her back to the path to continue on their way. “And it would make sense if what she says about those creatures are true.” He elbowed her playfully. “I had the most interesting conversation with Thorfinn earlier about you and your most giving magic.” 

He smiled when she blushed, shoving him playfully. “You both are ridiculous, I don't know why I put up with either of you.”

He started ticking off attributes on his fingers. “We are handsome, smart, funny, rich, did i mention handsome?” He said and the sounds of her laughter echoes on the path to the school.

==============================================

Harry was frantically pacing in the tent designated for champions. He was told he had to wait there for the assignment of the dragons and then they could wait with their families. He was more than nervous but was glad to see the expression mirrored in the other three champions. 

“Harry!” He heard his name hissed towards the entrance of the tent. Curious, he got up to investigate and was rewarded by an arm full of witch.

Hermione had already nearly paced a whole in the small area she was waiting with Sirius and Remus before she couldn't take it anymore and escaped to find Harry. SHe knew he wouldn't be handling his nerves well either. As soon as she saw him she flung herself at him letting him grip her tightly in his arms. He had to sputter to stop himself from getting a mouth full of hair. They were so focused on each other they didn't even notice the flash of the camera. 

Finally she pulled back and looked him over. He was outfitted in Hogwarts robes, the sportier style used for quidditch. He looked so small next to the other competitors but they had three years on him so she wasn't surprised. She told him over and over that he was going to be ok, they had planned and practiced for this, as long as he didn't panic he would get through to the next round unscathed.   
Dumbledore entered the tent with Crouch Sr. and other representatives from the ministry and frowned when he saw Hermione at Harry's side. With a withering glare he sent her on her way to the family tent while the champions gathered around to draw their dragons.

Sirius barked out a laugh at the frown she wore when she stomped back into the waiting area.

“I told you Vixen, you weren't going to be able to stay back there.” He held an arm out in invitation and she sighed loudly and made her way over to him, snuggling under the offered arm on the couch.

“Yes, I know. I just thought Dumbledore would care more about the emotional well being of the youngest competitor who shouldn't even be in this God forsaken tournament.” SHe huffed. 

They waited for Harry to come back and when he did he was even paler than before. 

“Damn it! I take it you drew the Horntail then?” She asked and Harry just nodded sinking into the couch next to them.

Hermione jumped up pulling a shrunken parchment from her pocket and enlarging it. 

“No, no none of that! No moping! It's fine, we have the plan, you just have to stick to it. It's simple really. Just go in there and be confident in your abilities and then you just have to..”

“Battle a dragon..” Harry interrupted making Remus and Sirius snort.

“Well there could be worse things I’m sure.” Hermione gave him a half smile and he rolled her eyes at her.

Sirius threw his arm around Harry pulling him in. “We will be right here for you pup, cheering you on and watching your back. Remember the score doesn't matter, all that matters is you get out of there unscathed.” He ruffled his hair lovingly. “Plus we all know if it looks like you are about to be murdered Mione will climb into the ring and fight the dragon herself.” He chuckled and Hermione didn't look the least bit amused.

It worked to get Harry to smile though and he took a deep breath sitting back. 

“Merlin, that poor dragon.”

===================================

Harry was the last to compete. Each of the other three were successful in retrieving their egg. Fleur lost points for falling and injuring herself. Cedric lost points because he too almost became Dragon lunch after the dog he transfigured failed to entertain his dragon for long enough. The worst was Viktor as he lost points for using a blinding curse on the dragon that enraged her into stomping on her other eggs. From the way she heard Charlie Weasley yelling a loss of points wasn't good enough punishment for them.

WHen the gong rang for Harry to enter he was spotted by the dragon almost instantly, he took to diving and hiding behind a rock cropping while the dragon filled the arena with flames. She could tell he was frozen in fear as he had yet to do anything they had planned out. As the dragon drew nearer Hermione couldn't hold back anymore.

“Your wand! Use your wand Harry!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The sound of his best friend screaming for him seemed to jolt him back into the now. He quickly waved his wand using the spell they had worked on to cancel out his smell. Then he called loudly to summon his firebolt. Hermione held her breath and prayed to anyone listening that it worked. They had worked non stop on the summoning spell for days, stretching the distance of what it was he was calling for all over the grounds until they felt comfortable in his ability. She let out a whoosh of relief when she heard the sound of the broom zooming through the air towards Harry. When he snatched it from the air and mounted it the crowd went wild. 

Harry repeated the spell to mask the broom's smell before casting one last smoke screen spell that he was pretty sure Hermione invented as she was unable to produce a book showing him anything about it, and everyone who knows Hermione knows she knows which book to find anything in. The smoke filled the arena, blocking the view of all of those watching, all they could see was the flashes of fire from the dragon who was also impared from the smoke. The seconds ticked by in slow motion before like a firework Harry shot out of the smoke hovering above the arena lifting the egg in his hands triumphantly. 

“He did it! He actually did it, and he's ok, not a scratch on him!” Hermione said in disbelief between Sirius and Remus.

“He didn't just do it, I honestly will be surprised if he didn't just come in first.” Remus added equally as shocked. 

Sirius was already making his way to the tents to congratulate his god son. Remus laughed and suggested to Hermione for them to follow him. They were waiting on the judging Harry was being seen by the medi witches to just be certain he was alright while they waited outside. 

Viktor approached them from the side. A friendly smile etched on his soot ridden face.

“Herminny, your potter did very well. That was a very clever plan he used.” He said.

She smiled and nodded, too happy to really focus on anything else around her. 

“Oh yes, it was brilliant, he did so well. I am very proud of him.” 

“He is lucky to have you.” He said seriously and Hermione frowned a bot at the implication of his words.

“Harry is my brother in all but blood, I will always have his back. He doesn't have me, he is stuck with me.” She tried to joke. 

His face seemed to lighten at that and he gave her a genuine smile. 

“Well if that's the case,” He said, reaching down to grab her hand, pulling it up between them. “I find myself eager to invite you to the Yule Ball before anyone else gets the opportunity to. My headmaster just informed me your school will be hosting one before the next task. I would be honored to escort you.” 

SHe felt her eyes widen, how was it she didn't know they'd be having a bloody ball. She took just a second to consider it. Honestly if she didn't say yes to Viktor she would probably go with Harry. Considering the two people she would want to go to wouldn't be able to take her. Also having a strong well known date would keep the others from harassing her to go with them. Having made up her mind she smiled back at Viktor, making him blush at the radiance of it.

“Viktor I would love to accompany you to the ball. Thank you so much for inviting me, I think we will have a marvelous time together.” 

Viktor brought her hands up to his face kissing her knuckles sweetly before returning the large smile. It was a nice friendly moment, that was interrupted by the flash of a camera.


	49. Chapter 49:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP
> 
> WHEW! This is a long long chapter like 7K words long.   
I am sorry about that but I needed to get these pieces in now to flow better in the future without having to explain in detail what was done.   
Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> thanks for all the love and support!  
you all are my muses.
> 
> .  
.

=========================

As soon as the prophet landed on tables across Europe a similar expression was echoed in numerous locations.   
“Bloody Hell.”

==================================

Harry’s Heartbreak  
The woes of a triwizard champion caught in a love triangle. 

Harry Potter, a boy of mere twelve is completely out of his depth. The boy who lived has a knack for getting himself in dangerous situations. The newest of which we all know was a chance to become a triwizard tournament participant. Where he (allegedly) knowingly entered himself into the tournament even knowing the other participants would be tenfold more capable of performing than he.

It seems mister Potter is not only seeking thrills in the arena, but also in his love life. We have reports of an on again off again relationship between him and muggle born witch Hermione Granger. The pair have been spotted running off to abandoned classrooms together all term. However as we at the prophet have been able to get a front row seat to see, it isn't the fairy tale romance our golden boy deserves.

Hermione Granger, a plain but ambitious girl has been frequently mentioned in the Prophet since her debut in wizarding society. Her “Friendship” with Mr. Potter was first highlighted when the two joined forces to free Sirius Black last year, we got to see them together celebrating. Then when Ms. Grangers muggle parents met their untimely demise we saw her again with Mr. Potter at the funeral. As an attendee I can say they held hands for the entirety of the service. Seeming very much in love despite the circumstances. 

It seems that even though Harry was there for Hermione in her worst times, Ms. Granger is not one to return the favor. Just look at the photo above, taken mere minutes after Potter successfully completed the first task of the tournament. This was a time she should have been celebrating with Potter, but instead she was consorting with the enemy. Krum and Granger spoke in whispers,sharing physical affections while poor Harry was being treated for his injuries. 

Perhaps Ms. Granger has a personal need for the spotlight, or maybe she hopes to up her standing in the wizarding world by tying her name to a better family. Is it an innocent act, or maybe something more sinister? Classmates have reported that somehow Granger is talented in potion making, and they wouldn't be surprised if she brewed a mild love potion in order to gain attention from her male classmates. A theory even the potion master himself has agreed to. 

Who is next on the list for the muggle born witch? Is Harry Potter's heart as at risk as his personal safety. We here at the prophet will do our best to discover the truth. 

=================================================

“Bloody Hell!” Severus said as he almost choked on his morning tea. He threw the newspaper article down before jumping to his feet and through his floo. Arriving at the Riddle estate he didn't even wait for an elf to escort him before he made his way through the house to find his friend. He was sitting alone at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him and the prophet in his hand. When Severus entered he merely raised a brow at the interruption.

“Good morning Severus.” He said slowly folding the paper and sitting it down. 

“Tom.” Severus Nodded. “I came as soon as I saw the paper. I hope you know I would never have said anything like that about Hermione. Skeeter approached me and asked if Hermione was a good student. I told the truth that she was currently top of her class. That was all. How she managed to warp my words I have no idea.” Snape was nealy frantic in his explanation and Tom had to school his features not to chuckle. 

He gestured to the seats around him. “Fear not Sev, I never once believed you would do such a thing.” He cracked a smile when the professor plopped himself into the seat while sighing and rubbing a hand down his face in exasperation. 

“No offense Tom, but I find myself more afraid that Hermione won't be as easily convinced. My nose is big enough already, the last thing I need is to grow a beak.”

Their laughter was cut off by the sound of the floo and footsteps approaching the room.

============================

Dark eyebrows raised higher and higher as a large grin found purchase on Rodolphus Lestrange's face. He burst out in laughter before he could finish the article. 

“Oh bloody hell. That witch has a death wish.” He said to himself, still chuckling as his in-laws made their way into the dining room. 

“Rodolphus, what has you so happy this morning?” Lucius asked, pulling out the chair for his wife to sit. 

Rodolphus just handed over the paper, opened to the article for Lucius to read. Narcissa stopped him from walking away so they could read it together. He watched as the pair of them read on with horror at what was being said.

“Bloody hell..” Lucuis hissed. It was enough to start him off laughing again.

“Rodolphus Lestrange! What on earth could you find funny, this is terrible. That deceitful old cow has defamed Hermione's character! Why I have half a mind to raise my wand to the wretch.” Narcissa scolded him. 

He held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry Cissy, it's just well, I didn't realize Skeeter had a death wish. Hermione let her get away with crashing her muggle parents funeral just because she didn't want to cause a scene. But, she won't let her get way with this. Plus did you see that she mentioned Severus, not by name but occupation. 100 galleons says he is already at Riddles pleading his case as we speak.” Rodolphus chuckled again.

Lucius was nodding along, reading over the article one more time. “You are probably right. And if Hermione doesn't take retribution herself I know Tom won't let this go unanswered. Claimed or not that is his daughter she is smearing. That is of course if Black doesn't get to her first.” he added and Narcissas brows quirked before she stood.

“If you excuse me gentlemen, I believe it is past time I visit my dear cousin.” She bid them farewell without a look back.

“That could be trouble.” Lucius said about his wife's retreating figure.

“But also fun.” Rodolphus laughed. “Cmon, let's go watch Snape grovel.” He said standing and heading to the floo.

========================================

“Bloody hell!” He gasped slamming the coffee cup down before walking to the stairs to yell up.

“Sirius.. Sirius! Get down here we have a problem!” His yell echoed in the stairwell.

A minute later Sirius Black sleepily emerged in the kitchen, pulling a t-shirt over his head he was mid yawn when he addressed his best mate. 

“Whatssssss happpeninggg.” He stretched out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“We have a problem.” Remus said, handing him the paper. “We have to do something about that Skeeter woman, she has some kind of vendetta against Mione. But, it's gone too far this time.”

Sirius slank into the chair as he read the article, his fist wrinkling the paper in anger. 

“That cow! How dare she go after a teenage witch like that. After what she wrote about Harry before I didn't think she could get worse, but youre right. She has gone too far, something needs to be done about this.” Sirius growled.

“I'm glad you agree cousin.” 

The two men spun in their seats to view the doorway where an impeccably dressed Narcissa Malfoy was standing. Both men remembering their manners quickly stood to greet her. Sirius came and took her hand and directed her to sit. 

“Cissy, I’m glad to see you. Surprised, but glad. What can I help you with? I have a feeling it has to do with this?” He pointed to the article and Narcissa nodded slightly. 

“Of course it does Sirius. Last time I checked Ms. Granger is under your magical guardianship. Which means she is a ward of house Black, just as Mr. Potter is. This.” She said pointing at the article. “Cannot be allowed to continue. I do not know if it is because I have lived quietly these years while you and Bella were locked away, but it appears some have forgotten that you do not cross the noble house of Black. And that dear cousin is something I believe we need to rectify.”

===================================

“Ah Severus, we assumed you would be here pleading your case already!” Rodolphus laughed at the scowling potions professor as they entered the Riddles dining room. 

“I figured it was safer for me here than in the same castle as Hermione. I don't fancy being burned alive or worse.” Snape joked dryly. 

Tom and Lucius shared a look at the two younger mens conversation. Both fighting the smiles knowing that even though it was said in a joking matter, it was likely very true. Severus was practically using Tom as a human shield. 

“Severus you were probably wise to escape, who knows what retribution Hermione will come up with. Oh, and speaking of retribution; Narcissa left early this morning to visit Sirius Black. For ‘house’ business. I don't pity Skeeter one bit, but I do wonder if she will be able to come back from whatever the House of Black will have planned for her. Sirius loves the girl, and Cissy sees her as a surrogate Daughter. They wont let RIta get away with this, as she shouldn't.” Lucius said, taking a seat. 

====================================

She was sleeping so peacefully. After spending weeks worrying about Harry and the tournament she finally felt a moment of calmness wash over her. After celebrating in the gryffindor common room with the rest of her house she snuck off to bed, except she didn't specify which bed and made a mad dash across the grounds and into the tent of her favorite dragon tamer. Just to sleep of course,she was mentlly exhausted, and he physically from reigning in the dragons after the tournament. But laying there wrapped in his large arms was heavenly. She sighed contently trying to decide what woke her in the first place.

She opened her eyes to look around the room and froze when her eyes landed on a frowning elf. Tully was standing there with her tiny arms perched on her hips, and although Hermione couldn't see her feet beyond the bed, the jostling movement of the elf gave her the idea she was tapping her feet.

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned, trying to disappear into the mattress. 

“Missy Herminny will be gettings out of that bed right now!” Tully's sharp voice rang across the tent, making Hermione startle and Thorfinn jump awake.

“Bloody Hell!” He groaned trying to make himself focus on what was happening in his room. “What's going on, who said that?”

Hermione bit back a giggle as she forced herself to sit up.

“Thorfinn meet Tully. Tully this is Thorfinn Rowle.” Hermione yawned through introductions.

“I’s be knowing who he is missy. What I don't know is whys you here in his bed instead of your own.” The tiny elf scolded them and she felt thorfinn shaking with suppressed laughter.

“Princess why am I not surprised that your elf is a spitfire.” he mumbled into her back. 

“Tully, um, why are you here? Is everything ok?” Hermione interrupted the ranting elf.

“No. The meddlesome witch wrote a terrible article in the prophet and it was not kind to my missy Herminny. I've come to fetch you before you get a chance to read it and burn down the castle.” She repeated word for word the direction given to her by Tom.

Hermione sighed and turned to face Rowle who was doing his best to sleep through the interruption. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, giggling when he chased her lips with hers trying to deepen it. 

“I have to go it seems. But I will be by to visit you again before you leave. Charlie said it will take at least a week to calm the dragons enough to transport them back to Romania?” 

He grumbled his agreement with the statement. Pulling her back down for one more scorching kiss before releasing her to her tutting elf. Tully grabbed her hand before casting one more disapproving glance at the smirking Thorfinn and snapped them away.

=======================================

“Oh, having a party are we?” Hermione laughed as she popped into the room with Tully. She was straightening out her clothes. The pajamas she slept in her new favorites: Rowles old quidditch jersey and a pair of sleep shorts Ginny gifted her for her birthday that had little kittens climbing over stacks of books. She claimed they fit her perfectly and she agreed they really were fantastic. 

She looked around the room to see it contained the usual group that seemed to gather anytime they had an emergency meeting. Thankfully it would seem Barty Crouch was unable to get away from the school. She was glad she didn't have to worry about him staring at her bare legs. The only person present who would even consider it was Fenrir and it would end in him calling her something akin to chicken legs and suggesting she eat more to in his terms ‘buff up.’ Regardless of how many times she told him she has no intention to do so, because unlike him she didn't feel the need to run down her food, she would buy it from a grocer like a normal human. He would growl and she would blow him a kiss, they would laugh and make up. It was a cycle they enjoyed repeating. She treated him like an equal and he treated her like a member of his pack. It was a mutually benefiting relationship. 

“Before anyone starts, I haven't read the article yet. Tully brought me in before I went to breakfast. So just letting you know.” She walked to where her father was seated and dropped a kiss on his cheek before grabbing the paper sitting next to him.

“Should I eat first, or will this make me ill?” She asked and they assured her she would be able to do both simultaneously. They were more concerned about her getting angry than sick to her stomach or even sad. 

Hermione held the paper in one hand while she helped herself to coffee and muffins from the table. They watched on in suspense as her eyes lifted and furrowed at the words in the article. 

“Hmm..” She said as she slowly folded the paper back up and placed it beside her. She took another long sip from her mug before she started to speak. 

“Well, that was surprising. This tournament is such a big deal, literally reported upon all over Europe. Why in Merlin's name would she think anyone would be interested in me, or my supposed love life. It would be a different story if we were older, but Harry is only 14. It's kind of perverted and pedo like that she has taken such an interest.” She said in a huff. 

“Be that as it may, this is my life and my reputation. I am not currently seeing Harry or Viktor, but even if I was, hells even if I was shagging them both it would be nobody's business but mine.”

Tom's eyebrows jumped. “Well I believe if you were currently ‘shagging’ as you sat two men it would very well be my business because it better not happen before I sign a courting agreement.” He grumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of his daughter with anyone. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving his hand a pat. “Of course father, I was merely giving an example.”

She turned back to the table before landin her eyes on her potions professor. He flinched slightly at her glare before swallowing and putting his hands up in surrender.

“Hermione, you know she fabricated that article. I would never have gone along with those vile accusations she made of you.” He protested.

Hermione smirked at him. “As you say professor, however the bulk of the article is true. I mean people believed Harry and I dated last year, he did come to the Grangers funeral where he never left my side. I have been pulling him into empty classrooms for weeks to train with him for the tournament. And Viktor and I are close. Our meeting at the world cup cemented an easy friendship between the two of us. This photo here,” she pointed to the one in the article of him gripping her hand. “Was taken after he asked me to attend the yule ball as his date, and I accepted. Now we both know I am no sludge at potions. So most things here are accurate, they are only twisted just enough to paint me as a slag. I don't blame you, I am sure Skeeter took a simple answer from you and ran away with it.”

Snape let out a sigh of relief. “So I don't have to fret about sprouting feathers then?” His corner of his mouth twerked at the jest.

She laughed lightly. “Oh Severus, like I would ever repeat something I know you already possess the cure to, how utterly boring.” 

She stood and made her way to the exit explaining if she didn't return to breakfast everyone would think she was hiding away in embarrassment. She wished the others goodbye before approaching her father again.

“I have found something interesting in one of the books I bought from the Gaunt library, but I need some more information before I proceed. Had I known I would be coming here this morning I would have brought it for you to look over. It is not really something I can write about either so if it's ok with you I'd like to plan another get together soon.”

Tom nodded thoughtfully, returning the kiss to her cheek. “Of course, you know you only have to say the words and i’ll do what I can for you.”

She smiled and blushed at the words of affection. “I need to speak to Ogden Rowle. I need an original blueprint of Azkaban, the ones I have been able to get a hold of are all post reconstruction. By my calculations it would be ancient and probably stored away in their vaults. I can't ask Thorfinn for it without letting him know why, Ogden however we could speak to together. Place the same gag order on him that's on everyone else who knows my identity.” 

Tom was left wondering what exactly she was looking for in the blue prints, but I don't want to press her until she figured it out. Like him she enjoyed the puzzle almost as well as the solution. And she thought outside the box, a trait he loved in her, if this was something she found important he would do what he needed to to support her. 

“Of course, I’ll owl you when he is available and we can have Tully bring you over. Granted I would suggest maybe not wearing his son's clothes when you meet him.” He gave her a knowing smirk and behind her the others chuckled.

“Noted. Well it was lovely to see you all, sorry I didn't live up to your expectations and burn down the dining room. There's always next time I guess. Father, I'll see you soon. Fenrir can you walk me to the floo please?” She asked sweetly and the werewolf jumped to his feet, leading her out of the room. 

Once they reached the foyer before the floo she pulled him to a stop. Her calm faed was fading and her magic was crackling around her. Fenrir started smiling glad to see she was feigning indifference about the article. He loved when she was in the mood for revenge, and was even happier she tended to let him assist her.

“What can I do Mani?” He put his strong hands on her shoulder and massaged lessening the tension there.

“I want information. Everything you can get me about her. Where she lives, where she grew up, what time she wakes up in the morning, allergies, fears, secrets. Literally everything.” 

“Consider it done.” He said pulling her into a hug before kissing her forehead sending her through the floo. 

==================================

The next few days passed as she expected they would. Harry stayed glued to her side dating anyone to comment on their relationship. To her surprise Ron Weasley had come and apologized to them both, stating after watching the first task he knew Harry wouldn't have willingly placed himself in the tournament. Harry had forgiven him, and later after he left joked that he probably just wanted Hermoine to introduce him to Krum.

Viktor had come to apologize the day the article was released but she assured him he had done nothing wrong. He offered to have someone speak with Skeeter about it, but she told him that was unnecessary. She would get what was coming to her in due time. After reassuring him that she would love to attend the ball with him he kissed her hand, telling her he was more than happy to be in a supposed illicit affair with her. It made her laugh and she was grateful.

She received a sweet and funny letter co-written by Sirius and Remus. Remus did his best to encourage her to take the high road and remind her no one actually believed the drivel that Skeeter spewed. Every other paragraph though was commandeered by Sirius who explained he and Narcissa had made a trip to the Prophets office and reminded them the Black family isn't one to be messed with. Then Sirius asked her if she wanted to own the paper as a christmas present. That she only needed to say the word and it would be hers. 

Draco, Theo, and surprisingly Blaise had also come to her with their own bit of information. They were pretty certain that it was Pansy Parkinson and some of the older Slytherin girls who had spread the rumor about the love potions. Pansy had been bragging about it in their common room when Theo wasn't around, not knowing that both Draco and Blaise would absorb the information to tell to Hermione. On the list of important things in her life Pansy didn't even make honorable mentions. She decided to let the jealous witches go for now, after all they were young and had time to learn the error of their ways. Skeeter would be her main target, she was an adult after all and should know better.

Poe flew into the great hall and landed softly on the table in front of her. He had a letter tied to his leg and rubbed his head against her hand when she went to retrieve it. Harry tried to offer him a piece of bacon but he snapped his beak at him making him pull his hand back quickly. Hermione laughed as he muttered about him being a worse menace than Crookshanks, thinking if he only met Nagini he would know the most surly of the bunch.

“He doesn't like bacon harry, I've told you. He prefers bread or thick sausage. I don't think he likes the crunch.” Hermione instructed.

“Yes, well I don't like having to count my fingers whenever I am around him.” Harry snapped back making her start to giggle again.

She rolled open the scroll to see her father's handwriting. Short and to the point it gave her the time to meet with them and to bring her research. The timing was great for her as she would hopefully have time afterwards to speak to Narcissa about her gown for the ball. The only downfall of not having her mother anymore was the severe lack of females in her life. She had Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, but neither really knew her style or had the same taste as she did. 

She said a quick goodbye to her friends and headed off to get ready for class.

=====================================

Tully arrived right on time, secreting her away from the school and to Malfoy manor. They had decided to meet there, although Ogden would be learning about her identity, they didn't feel it necessary to allow him entry into their wards just yet. He would be tested first to assure he could contain their secrets. 

Tom had stood with Lucius as he welcomed his old friend to his home. Ogden Rowle was an intimidating man, he was tall and broad, he had a thick beard and a golden mane of hair that he wore proudly about his shoulders, and he was still young enough to be considered a threat. He was open to allowing them the use of his family's artifacts. He did in fact have to go to his vault to locate the original blueprint of the prison and had to admit he was curious as to what they were looking for. 

“My Lord,” He said bowing his head. “Lucius, thank you for having me tonight.” He greeted the two men. 

“Ogden, please thank you for coming, and providing us with the items requested. Please let's go have a drink in Lucius’ study, we have much to discuss before our other guest arrives.” Tom said, allowing Lucius to guide them to the room.

They sat around the desk from each other enjoying an aged whiskey while Tom explained the basics to the man in front of him. He was told years ago that Volddemort had an heir, there was a prophecy about it towards the end of the last war. From what he was told whatever it said was the reason they called an end to the guerilla warfare type fighting. Taking to the shadows again until recently. Ogden preferred it this way to be honest. He had two sons and a wife to be concerned about and raising wands against the order and aurors didn't give him the confidence he needed to return home to them. He would of course if Tom called on him to, just as he had in the past. He was a legacy, his own father went to school with Riddle and praised his smarts and magical ability, it was an honor to be included in his ranks. An honor he hoped would be extended to his own son, Thorfinn was of age and would be a valuable asset if given the chance.

He had noticed a change in Tom the last few years. He seemed to be more focused and less prone to violent outburst. If these changes were due to his heir, well Ogden was in support of them. Their conversation was interested by a soft knock on the door. Lucius stood to get the door while Tom and Ogden stood on formality. The door opened and Hermione walked in smiling at the three men present. She crossed the room and greeted her father who leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek before turning to make the introductions.

“Ogden it is my ultimate pleasure to introduce you to my daughter. Hermione this is Ogden Rowle.” 

Hermione stuck her hand out enthusiastically trying not to grin like an idiot at how much the older man reminded her of his sons. She tried to hold back the blush that threatened to appear when her mind drifted to the thought she wouldnt mind at all if Thorfinn aged to look like his Father.

“Mr. Rowle it's an honor to meet you.” She said when he took her hand raising it to kiss her knuckles. 

“The honor is mine Ms. Riddle.” He replied. “I am under the impression you go by Granger for now though is that correct?’

She nodded. “Yes sir, until it's safe to reveal my parentage.” she cocked a surprised eyebrow. “I'm surprised you recognized me though sir, I can only hope it wasn't due to that mess in the prophet.”

He let out a deep chuckle. “No my dear, I have heard your name quite a few times between my sons. I remembered your face from viewing pensieve memories last spring. Your magical ability is one easily forgotten, especially when I feel I owe you for helping my oldest son harness his.” 

She blushed prettily and it made him chuckle again. “No need sir, Thorfinn has helped me more times than I can count, he has been a very dear friend to me.” 

He gave Tom a knowing smile at her blush. “Yes, I do believe that. However you must have made an equal impact on my youngest, for just the other day I recieved what could only be a letter of recommendation on your behalf from Gunnar. Up until now I had no idea why that would be, but it seems to be coming together.” He gave her a sly wink.

They sat while she pulled out her research and placed it on the table Lucius had provided them. The three men moved to stand next to her trying to decipher what it was they were looking at. It was a mixture of ancient runes and cuneiform that made little to no sense to the untrained eye. 

“Ok Mr. Rowle if you could lay out the original blueprint here please I think it would start to make much more sense and be easier for me to explain.”

Ogden did as she asked excitedly, looking for the missing piece of whatever puzzle it was she was hinting to. Once the scroll was laid out in the middle they were able to match up some of the runes to the pages of research she had done. 

“Ok.” SHe took a deep breath ready to go into what everyone close to her loved to call her research mode. “So I have been doing research on Azkaban as requested. I know you originally asked me to see if I could determine a possible weak point of the fortress but the further I dug into the history and changes that have been made the more interested I was in the constants. For example, did you know that the Dementors have been there since Azkaban was built. The location, and the walls were obviously chosen to be their own deterrent. However the main source of protection has always been the Dementors.”

They all watched wide eyed as she excitedly moved around the table to point at another parchment.

“Over the years they were forced to add holding spells on the bars as the prisoners that were kept there started to have more advanced magic, or well more knowledge of magic, I guess would be the better explanation. Now I suspect because of Sirius’ escape they will be adding anti animagus warding. I can't see them having a handful of kneazles kept there to sniff out anyone who is one.” She made the joke and Tom chuckled thinking similar to her of a disgruntled Crookshanks marching down the aisles of cells. 

“So, naturally as any structure built in the middle of an ocean it suffers from exposure damage every year, even with magical protection. The salt water wears away at the stone, with the high winds and storms constantly rolling around it, it's suspected. Because of this they rdo repairs every five years and reconstruction every 10 to 15. Depending on ministry funding. Looking through as many plans and work orders that I could get my hands on I noticed that most everything has been changed since construction, but not everything.” She smiled widely pointing to the blueprint giving it a tap with her wand and sending a projection of it up for everyone to see the 3d model of. 

Both Lucius and Ogden jumped back, never having seen that done before. Tom eyed it curiously, letting his fingers trace the projected lines curiously, seeing they were made of nothing but projected light. He turned to his daughter and raised an eyebrow in question. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

“Just a charm, it'll wear off on its own. The twins are very visual learners and the only way I could show them how to tweak their products was to make it easier to visualize. The muggles have things called overhead projectors, I used that premise to design it.” 

She missed the wide eyed look of appreciation from Ogden Rowle. He had seen her magical prowess the night they were all summoned after her adopted parents were killed, and the letter he received from his son praised her kindness and intelligence. But somehow seeing a 16 year old girl shrug off inventing a new charm was almost too much.

“Ok, so back to the topic. This right here.” SHe said, showing a small section of the building to them. “Is the only section that has not been repaired or changed, it's tiny, roughly the size of a broom closet. Why would it be ignored and even left out of the newer blueprints?” SHe asked them but they understood it was rhetorical so they didn't answer. 

“Dementors are always only briefly mentioned in any ministry issued textbooks as being dark creatures, who thrive on melancholy and feast on the souls of the depraved. Then will immediately mention their purpose is to serve as jailers for the prisons of the world. But we obviously know that can't be correct, right? Given that there was a time before Azkaban or Nurmengard existed, and there had to be dementors around then since they were not created. I was able to find a book on warding in the Gaunt library. It mentioned nefarious types of bonds that wizards of the past have used as well as warding that has been used and not thought about today. Take the forbidden forest for example. It has some of the most complex wards around it I have ever seen. I was curious as to how it maintained those given that there was always a number of creatures wanting to wander into the school grounds and I very honestly stumbled upon the answer.”

“Rune stones.” Lucius gaspsed. Coming to the conclusion she was leading them. SHe turned and smiled up at him nodding. 

“Exactly! Hogwarts was built where it was because of the ley lines that run underneath it. It creates a magical haven. Well, why of all the ocean was Azkaban built where it was? These ley lines naturally charge the rune stones.The ones at Hogwarts prevent creatures from crossing the border into school grounds. At azkaban it powers the enchantments placed on the cell bars, but most importantly it keeps the Dementors from leaving. They are prevented from using their own free will. This ruin here.” She pinched the area of the blue print and enlarged it to show them the scroll work there. “Means servitude. They are basically slaves to wizards, which makes the fact they consume our souls seem not too ghastly.”

“So what have you decided then Hermione, I dont assume you brought us here for a history lesson, no matter how interesting it is.” Tom asked her. 

“Instead of breaking open the prison and breaking out our prisoners we destroy the rune stone and free the dementors. If we were able to get the attention of one before we made our move we could explain what we planned to do. Once they realize we were allies they would stand aside while we acted. Without the rune stone they don't have to follow orders given by ministry personnel and they won't care what the inmates are doing. They could stay if they wanted or leave it would be up to them. However after centuries in chains I imagine they will want some revenge. That will leave us with a wonderful opportunity. Instead of a mass breakout making the headlines all but insuring the world knows you are back to business, we can make it seem like the dementors broke free. We walk in the front gate, take our people home and leave the others to their fate.” 

Tom was grinning ear to ear listening to her plan. It was nearly flawlessly thought through. And yet again smarter than he imagined. He was prepared to be out in the open after this year and to fight for his place at the top, but this would give him longer to work the cogs into his favor. Freeing those in azkaban would sway more families to his side that were upset when their loved ones were initially imprisoned. He was too weak to do anything then, but now it was different. Now they wouldn't be escapees on the front page they would be victims. When he regained control of the ministry and minister he could have them exonerated from their crimes, basically coming back from the dead. 

“How do we destroy the stone. I imagine it's guarded.” Ogden asked, apparently liking the sound of the plan so far.

“Rodolphus goes to the prison under the guise that he is visiting his brother with their attorney. I still have Poly juice potion that I used for Sirius that is from Mr. Pucey. We can go by the book, sign, check our wands, the whole lot. I would imagine that no one even understands what's in the room, let alone is guarding it. The secret having been swept under the rug so long ago. Thn once we are inside.”

“We?” Tom interrupted. 

“Yes, we. I will go with Roddy, I was already planning on going with him on the original plan but it makes more sense now if it's just the two of us together at first.” She said quickly to her father not letting him get another word in on the matter. 

“LIke I said then once inside we can move to find the stones location. The stone has to be physically destroyed, no spell work involved. Between Rabastan and I we can definitely manage that. Once it's destroyed the dementors will know immediately. We can contact them before by patronus. They are afraid of them, but will listen if it directly interact with them without touching them. Once the wards fall we will send our paronuses to those waiting and they can come join. The guards will be too busy fighting off dementors to do much else, we can go through and free our people leaving the others behind. If each person can apparate two people we should be alright. Well exceptRoddy will have to bring me back, he'll end up with Rabastan and I.”

“Do we give the order to kill any guard who stands in our way, we can't have them apparating out to warn the aurors.” Tom asked.

“I can bring a stone with me with an anti apparition rune, once the patronus comes the others can apparate to the dock, blocking the building itself until we have the guards down. And I wouldn't say kill, after all the dementors will want their souls, it would seem rude to keep that from them.”

Tom watched as Lucius nodded his head thoughtfully. Agreeing that this was the best way to go. 

“Where would you like me to be in this Hermione, and how will you go missing without being noticed?” Lucius asked her.

“At the school, in public next to the minister. Just like at the world cup, you and Severus need to be sure to be seen when everything goes down. You’ll be expected as a member of the board of governors. It would seem suspicious if you weren't to show for the final tasks. I on the other hand would be noticed immediately if I wasn't there, especially now thanks to that cow skeeter. So I will be there, well my likeness will be. Theo will be poly juicing as me during that time. He knows me and my mannerisms the best, and is confident enough to be around Sirius without blowing his cover. He also has a tendency to blend into the background, so his presence won't be missed.”

They were interrupted by a soft pop and Dobby was standing in the room. 

“Sorry sirs, but Mistress be waiting for Miss Herminny in the lounge, Mistress said to remind you all the young miss has class in the morning.” The elf said nervously bowing. 

Realizing they had kept her quite a while in their company they were all quick to turn her loose, praising her for a job well done and promising to work out the rest of the plans so she could focus on end of term exams. She hugged Lucius goodbye and received another kiss on the knuckles from Ogden before her father kissed her cheek sending her on her way. 

They were left sitting around the Malfoy study looking over the in depth research that Hermione had provided them. The faint outline of the projected prison started to fade in front of them. 

“My Lord, if I may be so bold.” Ogden spoke. With a nod from Tom he continued. “Are you currently accepting any betrothal contracts for your daughter?”

===================================

Narcissa was sitting patiently in the lounge waiting for Hermione to finish whatever meeting they had gathered. She was elated to receive her owl asking for help finding the perfect ball gown. They had tried for years after having Draco for another child and weren't able to achieve the goal. Having Hermione around was like having a God-daughter she could dress up and pass on her womanly knowledge to, he adored it. She had pulled the latest dress catalogues from both the wizarding world and the muggle. She even had color swatches sent in to find the shade that matched Hermione's skin tone best.

Hermione came in and smiled at what awaited her. Narcissa looked so happy she could almost feel the excitement coming from her in waves. She decided even if she was a bit uncomfortable with how much the woman was doing for her, she would sit back and allow her to just to keep her so happy. 

As she stood and let Narcissa measured her and compare colors and styles with the wave of her wand she read a missive Narcissa said had arrived for her while she was meeting with her father. She recognized the dreadful handwriting anywhere and excitedly read on. 

She couldn't fight the smile that took over her face when she read a bit of juicy information.

“Yes, I too believe this is the one dear.” Narcissa said taking her glee as a sign she loved it. 

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave a spin. 

Yes this would do perfectly.


	50. Chapter 50:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.
> 
> So.. bit of a smaller filler chapter here. HOWEVER, so much of what is mentioned here will be added in to future chapters.   
Next chapter will be New years and the second task and its outcomes. I will hopefully have it out in a few days.   
Thank you for your support and reviews, I love reading them all, they inspire me!
> 
> .  
.

“I feel like a fool.” Harry said pacing back and forth in front of the mirror pulling and adjusting his dress robes. 

There was a scoffing sound next to him and he looked up and met Ron's eyes in the mirror. 

“You look fine Harry, blimey I’d even stretch to say we both look rather fetching. Now, had I been forced to wear the robes mom sent, I would look and feel like a fool. “ Ron grinned at his reflection, smoothing down his hair.

Harry nodded a small smile on his face. “That's true mate, and yet another reminder that you need to thank Hermione.”

Ron grimaced but nodded his head in agreement. He and Harry were a bit put out that Hermione had agreed to go to the Yule ball with Krum without speaking to them first. Being their best friend, they believed they should have had the first chance to go with her. But, she had made them see the error in their way of thinking. After all, Krum asked her first. She said they would have just assumed she would go with them and probably wouldn't have asked until the week of, and when Harry tries to argue he wouldn't have she told him that it would be weird to go with Harry given their sibling like relationship. So instead of all of them holding grudges and being angry with one another they laughed it off and Hermione helped find them decent dates and bought them a new set of dress robes as a consolation present. 

“Yeah, I know. I will. She is going with you after the train right? Spending Christmas with sirius and you?” Roan asked.

Harry shook his head no. “No, she will be over a few days of the break but not the whole time. It's her first Christmas without her parents so she wants to spend the time with her uncle at home to better remember them. We are going to hold off on exchanging presents until boxing day so we can do it together.” 

Harry gave himself another long look in the mirror before nodding his head at his reflection. 

“Well this is as good as it gets, lets go get our dates yeah?” 

=============================================

Hermione gripped the hand rail as she made her way down the stone steps, thanking Merlin for the comfort charms Narcissa has placed on her heels that allowed her to walk with some grace. She heard Harry and Ron conversing in the common room and was glad they were waiting to walk down to meet their dates with her. As soon as she turned the corner they both stopped talking and stared at her.

“Wow boys don't you both look dashing!” She smiled as she walked down to them.  
The smile slid from her face when neither of them acknowledged her words, both still staring at her eyes wide. 

“Harry.. Ron? Is something the matter?” She asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under their stares. She reached up self consciously and smoothed a side of her hair that Tully had painstakingly smoothed into a sleek updo. 

“Uh yeah Mione, it's just well.. You uh, you look..” Harry stuttered, pulling at the neck of his tie again fighting the urge to blush.

“Good Godric Hermione you look beautiful!” Ginny cried out when she entered the room to meet Neville. 

The words from the young red head were enough to break the trance the boys were held in since Hermione's arrival. They both physically shook their heads and cleared tier throats.

“Yes! That's what I was trying to say. Mione, you look stunning.” Harry recovered bringing his pseudo sister in for a hug.

“Yeah Mione, Krum is a lucky bloke.” Ron said blushing while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Thank you all, you each look wonderful as well. We should get Creevy to take a picture of us so we can show your parents and Sirius!” She clapped her hands excitedly before leading them out of the common room.

When they made it to the main staircase she saw Viktor standing with some of his friends presumably waiting for her. One of the men with him spotted them approaching first and nudged Viktor with his elbow, nodding his head to where they were approaching. He turned in their direction and caught hers. With a huge smile on his face she watched as his eyes left hers and scanned the length of her body. His smile widened as his eyes glazed over with a hungry expression as he took her in.

“That poor man.” Harry whispered next to her making her look at him in confusion, her brows pitched together. 

“He obviously has it bad for you, why by the look in his eyes I'm sure he wished he could skip the dance all together and whisk you off to his ship.” He chuckled and Hermione slapped his chest with her hand.

“What? It's the truth, but I feel sorry for him because of all the women who would gladly throw themselves at him you aren't one of them. The way he looks at you, the look of total adoration, i have seen it on your face before too. But not with Krum.” He raised a knowing brow at her.   
“It's not like I can help it Harry. I really thought I would be able to give him a chance. But even if things aren't official between Thorfinn or Antonin and I, well..” She let her words trail off.

He pulled her in tight and kissed the side of her head. “Even if they arent you can't just turn feelings off. I understand, and I can only hope those two know how lucky they are to have you here waiting on them.”

“You're the best Harry. I am lucky to have you.” She said, giving his arm a squeeze.

He rolled his eyes with a snort. “Well lucky for you you are stuck with me, not let's go watch me making a fool out of myself while everyone watches.” 

Hermione slowed them down to a stop before turning to face him. 

“Harry James Potter, enough of that. You are 10 times the wizard of any of these people. Don't let them control your night. Plus I will let you in on a confidence booster if you think it will help you.” 

“At this point Hermione I will take anything.” He sighed.

“When those doors open up you have two choices. You either walk in there like a King, or like yu dont give a fuck who the king is. I do that all the time except change it to queen in my head and let me tell you it's freeing.” She patted his cheek as he smiled, nodding his head liking the idea. 

Harry handed Hermione's hand off to the older Bulgarian with a friendly warning.

“Take good care of my sister Krum.” 

Viktor smiled and nodded to Harry before bringing Hermione's hand up to his lips. 

“You are a vision in white Hermione. When I saw you walking down the stairs I was sure I was witnessing an angel come to earth. I am so grateful to be escorting you tonight, you are by far the most beautiful witch in attendance.” 

His words made Hermione blush as she allowed him to tuck her hand in his arm as they moved to wait with the rest of the champions to enter the ball. She smiled at Cedric who came with Cho, both of them looking shy and awkward with each other, He returned her smile with a wink that made Krum give a low huff and made Hemrione chuckle. Fleur the beautiful french witch brought a ravenclaw who Hermione was surprised wasn't drooling all over the half veelas dress. She turned to see Harry arrive. He and Ron had asked the Patil sisters to come with them which Hermione thought was a good match. They were sweet intelligent girls, who both looked beautiful in their bright colored Saris. 

As they waited Hermione took a second to look down at herself again to make sure she hadn't messed anything up on the walk down from her common room. From what she noticed her dress was as flawless as it was when she saw it the first time with Narcissa. It was quite plain which she liked because it gave her an opportunity to dress it up more with jewelry she had never worn. The dress was form fitting and white from the off the shoulder cap sleeves down to her hips where it loosened and was covered by a tulle like fabric that has small rhinestones in it. She wore a thick necklace of overlapped pearls and diamonds that drew attention to her decolletage. Tully had pulled her hair up into a fine updo that showed off the dangling diamond earrings. The only other jewelry was a bracelet that matched the set perfectly. Her make up was subtle for all but a bright red lip she donned to really pop with the white dress. She could honestly say it was her favorite thing she had ever worn and she felt beautiful in it. She only wished the two people she wished could appreciate her in it were here.

The doors to the great Hall opened and she walked in with Viktor and the other champions. They walked straight to the dance floor where they would start the night off by leading the dance. She smiled at the Blugarian as he placed his hand on her waist, remembering the first dance they shared months ago. The music started and they were swept away in the joy of the night. Not even noticing the pair of blue eyes watching her oddly.

Thankfully another pair of eyes watched the scene and they narrowed seeing the interest in the young witch. Severus glared and fought back a sneer at the old man who could never seem to leave well enough alone. He knew what was going on behind those manipulating blue eyes. For he too had a flash of a memory when Hermione walked in the hall on the arm of the Durmstrang champion. Now he needed to keep a closer eye on the Headmaster and let Tom know. His plan to hide Hermione in plain sight may have a slight problem as she is resembling her mother more and more as time goes on. 

=======================================

The train pulled into the station with a loud whistle and the students rushed out in a hurry to get home. The ball had pushed back the departure of any student who attended and now the holiday was upon them. 

Harry helped her down the steps and onto the platform. As soon as their feet touched the concrete they were swept into a tight hug. Sirius held them both to him squeezing tightly as if it had been years since he saw them instead of the weeks that it was. 

“Alright Padfoot, may want to let them go so they can breathe some.” Remus laughed coming in behind them. Once Sirius let go he came in for a quick hug to the two fo them before moving back away from the crowds. 

“Can't help it moony, you know how I get. I'm just so glad to have you home. So,” He turned to Hermione. “Vixen you are doing Christmas eve and day at home and then you'll be by on boxing day right?” He sounded so hopeful Hermione had to smile. 

“Yes, that's the plan. I will come by earlier if things get too heavy at home, but I think we need a few days of just the two of us.” 

Sirius and Remus both nodded, Harry gave her a long hug. They wished her goodbye and walked through the floo together. She took a deep breath before looking around the platform and meeting Theos eyes. He gave her a wink as he stood speaking with Blaise and his mother. She blew him a kiss before throwing down the powder and entering the flames. 

As soon as she landed in the floo she was met with a most welcome sight. Her father must have had the elves decorate for the holiday and she was surprised at how beautiful everything looked. The house smelled like gingerbread and hot chocolate, which she hoped was because there was an abundance of each and not just done by elf magic. 

The door opened and Tom walked in. He smiled when he saw her and opened his arms for a hug that she gratefully went into. He led her to the lounge where she was thrilled to see it was set up for tea, a spread that included the gingerbread she had been smelling. 

They sat together talking about the last few weeks of school, what she had been working on, and the yule ball. She brought photos she had copies of for him to see. He smiled brightly and the mix of people she was in them with. She had the ones of all her Gryffindor friends, but also ones with Theo and even a candid one of her and Draco dancing together. He raised a brow in question when he held it up.

She giggled. “He wanted to give some fuel to the rumor fires that we started when we dueled together. Plus, as he said I was the most beautiful witch there and it wouldnt do for a Malfoy to not be seen dancing with me.” She rolled her eyes and Tom chuckled.

“Well he is correct. You looked very beautiful, and so grown up. You remind me a lot of your mother actually.” Tom said and she looked at him carefully. 

He rarely mentioned her mother to her at all. She wasn't a fool to believe they had some kind of great love or even a secretive romance. But he did care for her in his own way. Tom was attracted to her power and for lack of better explanation her blood. Having the Gaunt blood in him it was imperative he find someone who was equally blessed with magically blessed blood. 

“Will you tell me about her?” Hermione asked and Tom was surprised at how very young she sounded when asking. 

“I will, I will fill you in more later but I can tell you Anastasia was very petite, like you. She also had curls that you seemed to inherit as well as her brown eyes. She was powerful in an understated way, and probably would have been a great witch had she had the education you and I received. However due to her lineage and name she was homeschooled and was never pressed to expand her power. She spent most of her time in Russia as you would have assumed. She enjoyed when she was allowed to visit here, when I first sent for her she spent days exploring Diagon Alley, enjoying the change of scenery.” He let out a fond smile as if he was stuck in a day dream. 

“She got along well with the youngest Black, Regulus. WHich is why I found it so odd that you found such an ally in Sirius. But I can see the similarities. Anastasia was quite like Regulus in terms of being shy and quiet, while you having inherited my more fiery personality are more like Sirius in that regard.” They both shared a laugh.

“She was far kinder than I, something I know you got from both her and the Grangers. She picked them out you know, she wanted you to have the best life imaginable and when she found them, she knew that they could give it to you.”

“What happened to her?” Hermione asked, a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

Tom sighed and leaned forward, dragging his thumb across the tear track to dry it. 

“That my dear,” he said, kissing her forehead before pulling her to stand. “Is a story for another day. Now, let's get changed, our guest will be arriving soon for dinner.” 

=========================================

After dinner the group stayed at the tables to talk while the plates and silverware were all vanished leaving them with their glasses of chosen drink. Hermione was sitting between Rodolphus and Fenrir both trying to monopolize her time given they had gone the longest without seeing her. The Malfoys and Notts had also come, and Crouch was there without Polyjuice for the first time in months. Severus was invited but declined, claiming to need some time away from his students. Tom sat at the head of the table and with a wave of his wand sent a flurry of packages flying into the room.

Theo, Draco and Hermione all held up matching packages from Tom and looked at each other in question. With matching shrugs they all tore into the package to open up a small box that held a pendant on a long chain. Hermione's eyebrows rose as she held up the necklace, being able to physically feel the magic coming from it. From the expression on Theos face it looked as intriguing as it felt. Draco held it up close to his face to look better at the silver disc pendant. Both Theo and Dracos were identical. The disc was inlaid with an emerald design, while Hermiones was done in a ruby color. They all recognized the skull shape immediately, having seen it tattooed to the forearms of most of the adults they were close to. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Hermione asked in awe. 

Tom nodded with pride filled eyes. “It is, I had made a decision years ago to no longer mark my loyal followers again. It made them easy targets after the last war and I also wanted to reiterate how different our motives are than before. So these are charmed to mimic the dark mark. They will alert you to any summons as well as act as a portkey to find the meeting location. They can also be reversed as a means to track you if necessary. They are brand new and I couldn't think of anyone better than to be the first to have them than you three. You have made us all so proud with how you have handled yourselves and your secrets over the years. Theo, Draco, your friendship with Hermione means the world to me. I am so thankful she has you in her corner when I am unable to be there. Hermione as my heir there is no one else I want standing beside me. Beyond that your intelligence and planning has advanced our goals by years. I am proud to have you all wear my mark and cannot wait to see the brilliant things you achieve in the future.” 

Tom lifted his glass in a toast and the other adults present joined, the parents looking just as proud down at their own children. The three of them were quick to slip the jewelry on over their heads, Hermione having to have Rodolphus help her get it on over her curls. They dug into the rest of the gifts. When Hermione held up an envelope she eyed Rodolphus curiously.

“I swear if this is some cheesy coupon for something like ‘1 hour of friendship’ or ‘one uninterrupted morning of sleep’ I am going to hex you Roddy.” She mock glared at him and he laughed at her.

“Nah, but now you have given me plenty of ideas for all your birthdays to come.” He reached over to flick her nose and snorted when she tried to snap at his fingers. 

She was grinning when she opened the envelope, her eyes looking over the sheet in her hand as her face lit up even more. Rodolphus seeing her expression change was practically vibrating in his seat shaking his head up and down.

“Once a week!” She practically squealed making the other occupants of the table look her way.

“Yes, starting this week! Before you think I’m being too kind I also gifted myself the same thing. Unless you or I have other plans she will see us on the same day.” He smiled.

“What is it? Who will see you both?” Draco asked, confused.

“Marielle!” Hermione gushed and they looked at her oddly waiting for an explanation.

“She is the masseuse Roddy and I had come over last spring. She is AMAZING. She is a half blood and uses a combination of magical and muggle means and oh man, I can't even describe the feeling. It was so relaxing but also exhilarating it was..”

“Orgasmic.” Rodolphus said with a smirk making the two teens snort in their cups and Fenrir chuckle. 

Narcissa looked chastisingly at her brother in law but the elder Nott and Malfoy lords tried to hide their smile. Crouch looked too long at Hermione at the description she had given like he was trying to imagine her receiving said feelings and poor Tom just held his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Lestrange..” he sighed. 

“How many times do I have to say not to speak about that in front of my daughter.” Even though his words pounded tired the small tilt of his lips let them all know he wasn't really mad. He couldn't hold the man accountable as there was just something about Hermione that brought out the childishness in the elder Lestrange brother. 

“Right, sorry about that. I was just trying to help her come up with the right word to describe the magic that is Marielle.” he gave Hermione a covert wink.

Hermione had gifted the boys animated paperweights. A ferret for Draco and a raccoon for Theo. When they opened them and the small beast climbed out of the package themselves to sit on the piles of discarded paper they both glared at her across the table. 

One of the last packages she picked up was from Fenrir. She could always tell because unlike the others he didn't care at all how it looked wrapped. It was usually just old newspapers magicked together. She carefully pulled off the paper and laughed hard at what was inside. She turned to look at him and he smiled back, that feral smile he used when he was into mischief. 

“It's completely unbreakable and sound proof on the inside.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She put her hands into the box and pulled out a large glass jar that seemed like it was filled with sticks and leaves at the bottom. She turned it over in her hands thanking Fenrir profusely for it.

“It's absolutely perfect. Now I just have to go on a bug hunt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, so small hints on who Hermiones mother is, and that Sirius wasnt wrong in earlier chapters.   
Also, I know i jut glanced over the ball, in my original draft where I started 4th year I had much more because I had built a side relationship with Krum. But, after starting at first year and having her relationship with Dolohov and Rowle so established, I couldnt do that to our girl!  
I hope you enjoyed it!


	51. Chapter 51:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.  
I love all the comments and reviews and Kudos, you all are my muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got back from a wonderful vacation yesterday and was finally able to have enough service to email all I had to myself to put it together and edit for you to have today. It is long one because well after waiting 10 days you deserve it.
> 
> Also warning LEMONS in this chapter. So NSFW i suppose. (another gift for bearing with my absence.)

When the floo flared the dark haired wizard stumbled out as if he had entered the other side at a jog. The pile of ashes that entered the room made the other two occupants in it cough and wave their hands around to disperse them. The elder blonde waved his wand vanishing the ash and cleaning the new arrival. He looked dramatically down at his watch before chuckling.

“Well Toni, I have to say that is some kind of record.” His deep voice boomed through the laughter.

“Thirty two minutes, and that was thirty too long. I figured I was saving myself from becoming bald by tearing my hair out so I headed over here. I hope it's alright that I still came for dinner?” Dolohov said with a groan plopping himself on the chaise by the floo.

“Of course it is darling.” The three heads in the room turned to see the tall blonde woman entering. “I've told you time and again you are always welcome here. Thorfinn, Gunnar, your father wants you all cleaned up and at the table. He is expecting a guest and wants you both to behave.” He pointed a finer between the two of them narrowing her bright blue eyes slightly. 

The younger boy stood and nodded kissing his mother on the cheek before heading to change. Thorfinn stood and stretched loudy before doing the same. 

“Mother, I am always on my best behavior. You should know that by now.” He snickered loudly, kissing his mother's cheek. 

She swatted at him as he passed making the dark haired boy on the couch laugh. 

“Merlin help us all if you believe what you are is well behaved Thorfinn Rowle!” She called after her son's retreating form.

====================================

They made their way into the dining room once changed and were met here by Ogden Rowle who was smiling widely at them.

“Boys.” He greeted before turning to the dark headed wizard. “Antonin, I thought Thorfinn said you were unable to come tonight, something about your family having dinner themselves?” He questioned. 

Dolohov took his seat with a sigh, ignoring the smirking Rowles waiting for his explanation.

“Yes sir, they did however I found myself unable to stand the company any longer. My mother, Merlin bless her soul has officially gone off the deep end. It took me reminding her that I am the heir and an adult for her to stop trying to dictate every step of my life. I had to threaten her that I would cut her off from our vaults forcing her to live off her dowry vault. It wasn't pretty and she went to her family to complain so I have had to battle it from all sides now.” He groaned, rubbing the section of forehead between his brows. 

“Well good for you son.” Ogden said, making Dolohov look at him in surprise. He looked over to see Clarissa Rowle was smirking behind her napkin.

“No offense but your mother has always been an overbearing Harpy.” He chuckled making the dark haired boy smile. 

“I remember her from school,” Clarissa stated. “Her only focus was wizards and shoes, it's a blessing you inherited your father's intelligence and cunning. I dare say you are the best thing that has come out of the Rosier family in a century.” 

“I told him the same thing.” 

The words spoken from the doorway made everyone in the room snap their attention her way. She was standing next to an elf who was waiting to announce her. She had on a lovely dark green dress with dark tights and heels. Her hair was down, her curls tamed to fall in non frizzy spirals down her back. One side held up with the hair clip she received from Sirius. Her smile was so warm behind her red lips, showing off her perfect teeth. 

Her arrival and invitation was a secret to all the younger wizards so they could not properly grasp the fact he was there in front of her. They all sat staring at her oddly like she was a daydream. Even poor Gunnar was at a loss of words. Thankfully the Elder Rowle was quick to stand and welcome their guest. He crossed the room smiling brightly offering her his arm.

“Ah Ms. Granger how lovely it is to see you. I am so glad you could make it. Welcome to Rowle Tower.” Ogden said, taking her arm, kissing her hand.

“Thank you so much for the invitation Mr. Rowle. You have a lovely home Mrs. Rowle I adored the decor I saw while being escorted here.” Hermione gave a bright smile to the Lady Rowle who returned it standing to join her husband. To Hermione's surprise she scooped her up in a hug, the woman being much taller than she. She squeezed her tightly in hello before releasing her.

“Thank you dear but please call me Clarissa, I am so glad you could make it Ms. Granger I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Please call me Hermione, and hopefully all you have heard is from Gunnar, as wonderful as these other fine men are, we all know who is the most eloquent.” She said with a wink and a tinkering giggle that seemed to snap all three boys out of their haze.

At once seeming to remember their manners they stood. With three identical shocked smiles on their faces they greeted her happily. Antonin had sat next to Thorfinn so the empty chair was next to Gunnar who looked beyond smug to be able to offer it to her. Going as far as to stick his tongue out at his older brother who had tried to insist she sit between Antonin and himself. She just laughed at their antics and took the seat provided to her.

“Not that we aren't all thrilled to see you princess but what are you doing here?” Thorfinn asked and his mother scoffed at him from down the table. 

“I ran into your father doing some last minute shopping. I had contacted him a few weeks ago about a charms project I am working on, I hadn't met him in person but he was quite easy to recognize. We got to talking about the project and when he heard I didn't have plans he invited me. Which is more than I can say for you lot.” She quirked a brow at them and they had the decency to look ashamed.

She expected a Rowle to respond and was visibly surprised when Dolohov spoke up first. 

“I think we all assumed you needed time to yourself this holiday season. I know you said you were going to Blacks and the Weasleys, but I assumed you would spend the rest of your time with your uncle.” 

She nodded in understanding, after all she wasn't upset at them. It would have been hard pressed for either to invite the unknown muggle born best friend of Harry Potter to any of their homes.

“Well you're not wrong. I did spend the first two days with my uncle but he had to go away on business and I wasn't keen to stay home by myself so I have been at Sirius’ since. They are actually at the Weasleys again tonight, but I thankfully was invited here instead.”

“I remember Sirius from school,” Thorfinns mother spoke up. “Is he still as much of a trouble maker as he was then?” She said with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled. “Merlin that man..” she shook her head. “He is worse than a child most of the time. He honestly loves HArry and I, but he has no idea how to be a responsible adult. If it wasn't for Remus I doubt he would make it. Why for example he spiked his own punch at his own house that he is keeping two underaged wizards in. He didn't even warn us about it! I spent the majority of the night boxing day crying that Harry doesn't give me piggy back rides at school. Completely nutters, now I have to even run charms on my pumpkin juice in the morning.” She rolled her yes but still was smiling. 

Her confession made the table erupt in laughter. The elder Rowles aspiring the fact she felt comfortable enough with them to speak up and joke. The blush on her cheeks gave both Thorfinn and Antonin improper thoughts about seeing how far down the pink tint went on her chest.

“He really doesn't does he? In fact I have only seen the Weasley twins lift you up and you hexed them quite quickly afterwards.” Gunnar said brow pinched in thought, interrupting the older wizard's thoughts.

“Well apparently intoxicated me finds that unacceptable. I haven't properly been lugged around since those two graduated. I could always count on superstar to treat me like a sack of potatoes.” She winked at him.

Clarissa Rowle gasped and playfully smacked Thorfinn across the table with her napkin. 

“Thorfinn Rowle! I cannot believe you would behave in such a way with Hermione! You've been brought up better than that you know how to treat a lady.” She scolded him.

“It's all lies mother, you know your handsome boy would never.” Thor batted his eyes and gave a puppy dog pout to his mother.

Beside him Dolohov snorted into his cup before making eye contact with Hermione across the table. His eyes were twinkling in mischief and she bit her lip excited to see what he would do next.

“Oh but he would Mrs. Rowle. Thorfinn was a right brute, carrying our Hermione around like an extra school bag. Why once he grabbed her up in the great hall and spun her around while in uniform. Leaving me to come to her rescue and hex every hufflepuff that got a glimpse of her knickers.”

Thors jaw dropped as his best friend threw him under the bus. He was about to argue back but Antonin wasn't quite finished.

“However don't let malyshka play the innocent bystander here. I think it's important to know besides scolding me in my mother tongue on the platform, the first time I really met her was when she was serving detention for sneaking a baby dragon out of school. Add to that sneaking into the slytherin common room while using poly juice potion she brewed herself second year..” 

“Don't forget punching Malfoy her third year.” Gunnar supplied.

Dolohov nodded and shot a finger fun at Gunnar. “Exactly. I reckon she is a right menace. Sorry Malyshka but you are. I fear she is getting worse without Rowle and I around to manhandle her into obedience.” He finished with a smug smile on his face seeming too proud of himself.

It was Hermione's turn to gasp.  
“Dolly! I can't believe you, i'm trying to make a good impression here!” She said trying to fight the giggle in her throat.

“Oh pish dear, you don't need to worry about that.” Clarissa said, waving her off and patting her hand.

“She's right of course,” Ogden added with a covert wink. “After all, anyone who can put up with these hooligans without casting an unforgivable is more than worthy in my book.”

The words were simple and said in a jest but they were music to Thorfinns ears. He looked up and caught his brother's eyes who gave him a grin and a covert thumbs up. He sat through the rest of dinner and dessert with a smile on his face that wouldn't budge. With an exception for her seating arrangement. (He still believed they should have sat her between Antonin and himself.) This was the perfect night. Seeing her interact and laugh with his family filled his heart with hope, that this could very well be his future. 

Hermione had stood to give her goodbyes. She embraced Gunnar with the promise to see him on the train. Mr. Rowle gave her knuckles a kiss goodbye as he gave her an open ended invitation to their home and a hope to see her soon. Mrs. Rowle gave her a tight hug gushing how glad she was to have met her and that she would invite her to tea soon. She turned waiting for the other two to approach her but they stayed back by the doors, claiming they would escort her back to the floo together. She got butterflies in her stomach as they both held out a hand and she happily took them. Missing the knowing look the elder Rowles exchanged behind their backs.

“Are you going back to Blacks?” Antonin asked her as they made their way to the lounge.

“Yes, they will be at the Wesleys till late but I’m staying at Grimmauld until the new year, then I’ll go home again before I have to head back to school. My uncle didn't want me staying by myself at home, and Tully has already harassed Kreacher to be nice to me so I’ll be ok.” SHe shrugged slightly thinking about going back to the old home by herself.

“Hmm. I don't know about you Thor but I think we would be failing at our gentlemanly ways if we allowed her to return to that dusty former death trap by herself.” Antonin said, raising a brow.

Thor cracked a smile and dramatically rubbed his chin. “You know, I do believe you are right. And we are nothing if not gentlemen. Tell you what, you go ahead and take the princess through and I’ll follow in five minutes. I will tell my parents I’m going to your place.” Thor winked, turning on his heels to inform his parents he was leaving.

Not waiting around, Dolohov took Hermione's hand and she led them through the floo into Grimmauld place. They had just appeared when Kreacher popped in. Hermione spoke quickly before he had an opportunity to be rude to her. 

“Kreacher, a young Mister Rowle will be coming through the floo shortly. Please tell him we are on the second floor to the right end of the hallway.” She said, tugging Dollys hand as they made their way up the stairs. 

They had reached the first landing when Antonin tugged on her hand, throwing her off balance and into his arms. He immediately backed her up against the wall where he pressed her between it and him. His head ducking down and finding her lips, her small hands leaving his and coming around his neck to pull him down more to her. 

====================================

In another part of the country the dinner party the Weasleys hated was starting to wind down. They had finished their meals and the table was cleared for coffee, tea and dessert to be brought out. The seating plan had become less formal, as somewhere now standing, leaning against counters and door frames to carry on their conversations. The sound of the floo announced a new visitor and the voices stilted when Albus Dumbldore walked into the room.

“Oh Dumbledore! How lovely for you to join us, I didn't think you'd be able to make it!” Molly Weasly exclaimed, jumping to her feet to offer the headmaster a cup of tea. 

“Well busy as I may be Molly dear I could never turn down a good treacle tart.” He chuckled given a twinkling eye wink to Harry across the table from him. 

Dumbledore took a second to look at the room's occupants and was surprised to see that next to Harry and Ron was Neville Longbottom and Ginny, not Hermione like it usually was. 

“Harry my boy, how was your holiday? Where is Ms. Granger this evening, I expected her here with you and Sirius.” 

Sirius frowned behind the man at the mention of his name, still having a hard time trusting or even being friendly to Dumbledore after his imprisonment and Harry being forced to participate in the tournament.

“Hermione had previous plans tonight,” Sirius answered for Harry on behalf of his ward. “She is doing dinner at the Rowle residence.”

Dumbledore's brows twitched the only outward sign of any concern he showed. Molly who must not have known that was why Hermione didn't come let out a little huff of a gasp. 

“Is it wise you think to allow her there without an escort. I know Hermione is a smart witch, but the Rowles are a historically dark family.” Molly said from down the table making Sirius clench his fist in anger. He knew all about dark families and wasn't a fan of anyone assuming the worst about a young man just because of his last name. 

Before Sirius could answer Harry snorted. The adults turned to face him. 

“Hermione is perfectly safe there Mrs. Weasley. Thorfinn is one of her best friends besides me, and Gunnar thinks she hung the moon. She and Thorfinn have been close since first year, he has always looked out for her.” He explained not seeing Dumbldores thinking expression.

From down the table another voice piped up.

“I don't think they are just friends.” Charlie said and the twins nodded and chuckled beside him. “Rowle works with me at the reserve, he's a good bloke. But I know for a fact that he is head over heels for our Mione, and sadly I believe she returns the feelings.” 

Everyone stared at Charlie waiting for an explanation.

“Well..” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have mentioned to Rowle since Mione was almost 17 I would be throwing my hat in so to speak in order to woo her.” He said and some of the faces dropped in shock or anger around him.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Oi come on, you lot can't blame me. She's wicked smart and clever, plus I mean the witch is fit. I would be a fool not to. But when I mentioned it to Rowle who is usually so laid back and carefree he instantly clammed up. I thought he was going to deck me at first, but instead I must have lit a fire under him because next thing I know he is walking around in his head in the clouds because of the time he spent with Hermione. I should be pissed, but Rowle won't stick around long at the reserve, he is doing more as a chance to rebel and break away from the family mode, where I am a lifer. It wouldn't be what she wanted in the long run.” Charlie finished and was rewarded with a flurry of head nods again with his last statement. 

“Wait, I'm confused.” Bill started. “I thought she was with Dolohov?”

Molly gasped again, dropping her tea cup on the table, spilling its contents. With a wave of his wand Remus cleaned up the mess for her. 

“Well I think it's anyone's prerogative to love whomever they want to love.” Remus put in. “Keep in mind she is only a sixteen year old witch, but a powerful one at that. It wouldn't be outside the thought process of two old families to form a triad instead of two best friends fighting against each other for the affection of the same witch.” He finished his lecture with a tone that said he believed all talk about Hermione's love life needed to end now. 

Dumbledore scratched his long beard. “Or maybe they know something we don't. Any luck getting her to agree to a blood test Sirius my boy?” He fixed his twinkling blues on a scowling Sirius.

“I haven't tried Albus.” Sirius said in a well for lack of better term serious voice. He was not in the mood for this lecture again. “If she comes to me with the urge to do it I will gladly stand by her side when she does it. However I will not push or pry into her private life. The girl has been through enough for 10 lifetimes, she doesn't need the added stress confirming her parentage could bring. They are children, let them be young and carefree as long as they can.” 

Albus nodded but picked a picture up that had been spread across the table earlier and eyed it carefully. In it Harry had his arm around Hermione and Ron. The two boys were laughing at something Hermione had said and she just smirked. It was a very slytherin-esque smirk, one he was certain he had seen before… but where?

===================================

Moving from the wall they managed to stumble up the rest of the stairs to her room without having to lose contact with one another. When Antonin accidentally tread on Crookshanks tail making him yowl loudly before running from the room they broke the kiss to share a laugh at the moment. Grabbing her by the shoulders he held her back from him taking in her state. Her hair was mussed up from his hands being in it, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from the kiss. She was beautiful. 

Noticing he was unable to take in her shapely legs with the tights she wore and the heels on her feet she wore, he waved his hand with a hushed spell and vanished them. The result of suddenly finding her legs bare and her shoes gone sent her off balance. She stumped backwards a step but was caught by two large strong arms and a deep chuckle. 

“Dolly!” She yelped. “What are you doing?” She giggled. 

The voice attached to the arms that caught her answered.

“I believe our boy was trying to get a good look at those gorgeous legs and just lost his patience.” Thorfinn said huskily next to her ear, taking the opportunity to place a few kisses on her neck while he was there. 

“In fact he probably has been fantasizing what all the skin under your pretty little dress looks like. Merlin knows I have even though I have seen it. It's not really fair he hasn't though is it? Perhaps we should show him?” He was walking her further into the room so he could shut and ward the door behind them.

Dolohov was nodding his head, his pupils blown wide with lust as he backed up enough to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the two of them. She had no idea how they missed both the sound of Thor flooing in or the giant of a man climbing the steps, but here they all were. For the first time they were alone just the three of them, and all in a similar mindset. In the back of her mind she knew this would be a large leap and one that would cement their relationship as a triad instead of just three young people messing around. But seeing the dark hungry look in Antonins eyes and feeling the warm body pressed up behind her while Thor's lips rained kisses down her neck she wanted nothing else.

She felt the tug of the zipper on the back of her dress. The warmth was replaced by the rush of cold air on her skin. Once the zipper was fully opened and at its start on the small of her back she felt Thor move behind her again, placing more kisses on the now exposed skin. While his lips moved down the back of her neck his hands worked their way beneath the green fabric on her shoulder and began to move forward, taking the dress with it until it freed her shoulders completely. Exposing all the skin there and on her chest. 

Once her arms were pulled from the sleeves it left her standing there with her dress hanging from her hips, her feet bare and legs exposed, and now only doning a dark green lacy bra that had matched her dress. Dolohov, no longer able to stay seated and watch as his best mate undressed the witch of his dreams, quickly stood and made his way across the floor to them. His hands shot out to frame her face bringing his face down to hers in a passion fueled kiss. 

Antonins hands left her face to travel the bare skin of her neck and chest before meeting the lace of her bra. There they took the time to trace the outline of the garment leaving goosebumps behind them. Thorfinn took the opportunity to shimmy her dress the rest of the way down, letting it fall to the floor in a ruffle of fabric. In perfect sync the two wizards took a step back from her, letting their eyes rake in the vision in front of them. The underwear a perfect match to the bra, both in color and lace design, the barely there fabric perfectly cupping her pert bum.

“Merlin Malyshka, you are perfect.” Antonin groaned his eyes slowly taking in every inch of her in a desperate attempt to commit the sight to memory. 

“I told you Toni. What she hides under those robes and pretty little dresses just isn’t fair. In fact..” He grabbed a handful of her ass before pulling her back to his chest. “I think we should petition the ministry to make it illegal for you to ever wear clothes again.” He chuckled before diving back down to place open mouth kisses on her collar bones.

“Then everyone would get to see me like this, is that what you'd want. You and Dolly are the only ones to ever see me.” She almost moaned with the feelings he was causing with his attention.

Antonin growed before pulling her over to him, his hot mouth covering the cups of her bra, she could feel his teeth through it and let out a keening sound at the sensation of her two wizards touching her intimately. 

“No, no one else sees you like this but us. You're ours Malyshka.” He said in between kisses and bites.

“Yours.” She moaned feeling herself being moved towards her bed. 

Thorfinn moved from behind her after undoing the clasp of her bra. He climbed up on the large bed, his back propped up on the cushioned headboard. Antonin after feeling the tension of the bra give loose gave it a tug removing it from her person and tossing it across the room. He groaned at the sight of her topless her nipples hardened from his earlier attention and exposure to the cool air. He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him and meeting her mouth in a frenzied kiss. He turned her mid kiss and backed her towards the bed. She didn't have time to think before he lifted her and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled as she flopped down and he chuckled with her as he reached out to grab her knickers giving Thorfinn a nod over her head. Thor grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up until she was in between his legs, her back resting on his chest. The movement paired with Antonins grip on her knickers ended in her being effectively pulled from them, landing naked in the blondes arms. 

Settling back on the bed against Thor, her hands moved to push her wild mane of curls back across her head as she looked back to Dolohov.  
His chest heaved with rugged breath as he watched her climbing to join them on the bed. His hands posed on the mattress on either side of her hip, pupils blown wide. He looked like a man possessed—driven to madness and she knew she wasn't far from off.

His tongue swept across his lips as he wrapped a hand around each of her ankles parting her legs and moving her feet to rest on the mattress. "Christ, you look—" His voice was husky, almost unrecognizable from the crisp baritone she'd heard only moments earlier. "—delicious."

Her hands trembled against Thorfinns thighs, which she just now noticed was still clothed. For some reason, under their gaze—under their touch, she didn't want to hide, and she didn't want them hiding from her. She wanted them to see what they did to her—and she wanted to see if they were equally affected.

With a wave of her hand she felt and heard the flutter of fabric around her as both men were instantly stripped down to their boxers. Their clothing falling about the room like hers had. Thors deep chuckle rumbled through her back, while Antonin did not waver, still staring at her.

Releasing his hold on her ankles, Antonin ran his hands up the insides of her legs, over her knees to settle against the flat of her stomach. His thumbs swept low, brushing across the smooth skin between her thighs and he gently parted her folds. "Fuck Malyshka," he hissed, eyes darkening. "You're soaked."

She nodded lamely, unable to find a single word to say, and thankfully, it appeared as if he wasn't waiting for a reply, because he lowered between her legs only seconds later. His tongue pressed against her cunt—hot, wet, delicious as he tasted the most intimate part of her.

One of her hands moved to the back of his head as she arched off the bed, while the other gripped onto Thorfinns thigh. She was rocking her hips against his eager mouth as he held her legs parted with the point of his elbows. He was good—so very fucking good. With each rock she also felt Thor growing harder and longer against her ass and back, she could hear him hiss at the contact. It could be the glass of wine that she had at dinner, or maybe just the build up from dreaming of this for so long, but she could feel the steady build of her inevitable climax with each flick of his tongue.

Alternating between her clit, and her entrance, Dolohov continued his depraved assault, clearly intent on making her spontaneously combust. The pressure built higher and higher with each move. Her magic nearly visible just below her skin. She was so close—so ready. Her thighs shivered around his head, her fingers winding themselves into his brown locks. She needed just a little more— Thor's large hands reached around her taking one of her breasts in each. They alternated squeezing and massaging the globes to rubbing and twisting her nipples. He leaned forward to suck on the section of skin below her ear that drove her crazy.

The three of them could feel the magic building in the small room, both men so hard that a feather touch would have sent them over the edge. When a perfectly timed thrust of Antonins fingers and flick of his tongue met the twisting of Thor's fingers and the pressure of his teeth on her neck pleasure burst from her her with its violent waves. Her thighs locked around Antonin's head, moans tore from her throat, filling the bedroom as she arched off the bed. Her body felt like it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, as she fell back down against Thorfinn in a daze of white light. 

On either end of her the two husky moans let her know her magic had taken matters into its own hands again. She could feel Thor pulsing against her back still. She felt Antonin collapse onto her lower half, his forehead resting against her stomach. His hot breath coming out in rough puffs.

Afraid of any other damage done she opened her eyes a crack expecting to see the room in flames. Not feeling any lasting heat she let out a sigh of relief.

“Well at least we have found the cure to your magic destroying a room during an orgasm princess.” Thor said from behind her.

“Hmm?” She hummed too tired to use her words.

“Adding Toni took the extra magic. It focused on him instead.”

“And what beautiful magic it is.” Antonin said from her stomach.

==========================

The winter holiday had flown by. Before she knew it she was walking back into the hall at Hogwarts. The second task was quickly approaching and Harry was more nervous than the first mainly because he hadn't figured out the clue from his egg. He told Hermione over the break that he had gotten it to open without screeching and was working on a plan with Remus and Sirius, but now that they were back at school he was forced to admit he had lied. Now after a mad dash and a thankfully lucky hint given by Cedric they were all holed up in the library trying to decide the best course of action.

She had just found what she was looking for when a Hufflepuff prefect she didn't know came walking in the Library. He asked for Ron and Hermione to come with him to the headmaster's office, as Dumbledore needed to see them both.

She reached out to Harry handing him the book she was looking at, directing him to the section that would assist him.

“Go find Neville Harry and have him help you with this. Ron and I will come find you when we are done.” She gave him a tight hug before following Ron and the prefect out.

===========================

The statue rolled out of the way to allow them access to Dumbledore's office. Ron went ahead up while the prefect was asking Hermione a question about Viktor, like she had any idea of what flying tips he may have. After freeing herself from the conversation she went up the winding stone steps.

Entering the office she saw the back of Rons head in a chair by the fire. She pinched her brow that he seemed stiff and didn't move to turn to see her. The professor was sitting behind his desk smiling at her when she looked his way.

“Ah Ms. Granger, thank you for coming. I'm sorry to pull you away from your studies, but I require your assistance with tomorrow's task.” Dumbledore said cheerily.

Hermione felt her brows furrow. “What assistance can I give sir, I am already helping Harry to the best of my ability.”

Dumbledore waved a wrinkled hand. “That you have, but I need you to stand in with Mr. Weasley and others as the thing our champions will miss the most. It's a simple spell, you won't even realize anything has happened before you wake up tomorrow afternoon.” He clapped his hands and stood, holding his knotted wand up as if he was going to cast now.

She understood now why Ron was being so still, he must have agreed instantly. But she wasn't Ron and she did not trust Dumbledore, and wanted no part in his schemes.

“No thank you sir. I do not wish to be a part of the tournament.” She responded, taking a small step away from the man who was now frowning.

“I apologize Ms. Granger but it wasn't exactly a choice. The judges have already chosen the hostage for each champion; it must be done.”

Hermione let out a cold laugh. “So because a team of judges have decided I have no choice but to agree. I don't believe so sir, yet again you bend the rules of this tournament to play into your propaganda. If the champions have to willingly enter the tournament I can't possibly believe that the bystanders don't have a choice in being used as pawns. At any rate neither Ronald or I are of age, our guardians should have been informed. Shall we floo call Sirius now to see if he has been made aware his ward will be magically bound in the black lake tomorrow?” Her hands were on her hips gripped into fist as she felt her anger and magic rise.

Dumbledore sighed. “I wish you would be more agreeable Ms. Granger, this is for the greater good, one day perhaps you'll realize that. But perhaps not.” He sent a silent petrifying spell at her making her fall oddly, cutting her head on the edge of his desk. He stood and loomed over her leaning down to dab at the blood on her temple with a handkerchief. Staring at the red spot intently.

“This is a dangerous tournament, not everyone will make it out. Unfortunately that may include some of the innocent bystanders, if i were you I would not make such a burden of yourself.” His eyes hard now as he cast the spell for the next day on her.

He had started to pocket the cloth containing her blood when the door to his room busted open and Snape stormed in, his cloak billowing behind him. His face was pinched and angry but dropped to momentary surprise when he took in the scene in front of him.

“Albus, what in merlin's name is going on in here?” He asked taking a few steps to Hermione's prone form. He reached up and snatched the cloth Dumbledore was trying to hide and used it to wipe the blood from her face before casting a healing spell.

“Just an accident my boy, she fell the wrong way after I cast the spell, and I wasn't quite quick enough to cast a softening charm on the floor.” Dumbledore replied trying to sound light and jolly.

Snape just huffed before moving the small girl off the floor and levitating her to the couch next to Weasley. He looked down at the rag in his hands and the small puddle of blood that had gathered on the floor. He also did a quick scan and saw there was nowhere close that even falling “right” for her to land on that wouldn't have caused her harm. He made eye contact with Dumbledore for a brief second before flicking his wand. The cloth and the blood vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Well I am here to take them all to madame Pomfrey, I interrupted Minerva's trip up because I needed to see you. I caught Potter and Longbottom trying to break into my potions storage room, they didn't get beyond setting off my wards. I was going to bring them to you myself but Moody interrupted saying he would see to them. Champion or not you must do something about the boys insolence. It's only gotten worse since Black has become his guardian. He acts more like his father every day.” Snape ranted to a nodding Dumbledore.

“Ah severus, I'm sure he was just trying to be prepared for the tournament, no harm done. If he tries again I will speak with him. Now, if that's all, I have to go speak with the merpeople again at the black lake.” He stood his light blue robes swishing behind him as he made his way to the door.

“Of course sir.” Severus said, turning to start sending the petrified forms through the floo. He almost missed the look sent Hermione's way from the old man. But he saw out of the corner of his eye it was one of severe dislike. He could only wonder why that was, and needed to be sure to keep Hermione safe tomorrow, from the tournament and the headmaster alike.


	52. Chapter 52:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.  
Thank you for your continued support and comments and reviews!
> 
> Tomorrow is my birthday so here is a "present" from me to you.  
Next Chapter some BIG things go down so be prepared!  
Enjoy!
> 
> .  
.

Well the wind it blows cold.  
But the girls are on fire  
Detroit- Tyler Childers

The first conscious thought she had was that the cold air felt like glass shards running down her throat. The second breath was half filled with ice water as she bobbed in the water while Viktor tried to swim them to shore.She was relieved she didn’t have to use any strength or energy to get on the dock. As soon as they neared the platform two pairs of strong arms leaned over and pulled her up out of the water.

Looking up she met the relieved eyes of Cedric and the concerned eyes of their dour potions professor.

Snape has been there standing close by the edge with a warmed blanket to wrap around her. He immediately knelt down to run diagnostic spells over her while she sat teeth chattering soaking wet. He nodded towards Cedric who cast a warming charm on her to help hold her still. Over her shoulder she could hear the rising volume of the conversation held between Krum and Karkaroff solely in Bulgarian. When a set of fingers snapped in front of her she focused on her kneeling professor.

“I know this will be unbelievably difficult for you given your proclivity for long winded remarks but I must ask you to try not to speak. The salt water will have worn and torn at your throat. Speaking will only exacerbate your condition.” He spoke to her with his normal harsh tone but she could see in his eyes that he was concerned for her.

With another wave of his wand he cast a drying spell and she was relieved as the tremors that remained after the warming charm slowed. Behind her she heard the crowd cheer as Harry must have made his way to the stage. Had it been long since she surfaced? Looking across the platform she saw Cho sitting under blankets with Madam Pomphrey hovering nearby clearing a spot for Ron she assumed. Long fingers easily grabbed her chin and directed her view back to their owner.

“Now I’m going to ask you a few questions. Simply nod your head or point to answer.” Snape said gently and she nodded in understanding..

“Are you currently in any pain.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to do a quick overview of her own symptoms. She opened them and nodded once in affirmative. Snape nodded to her before speaking again.

“Can you show me where?”  
She nodded again as she lifted a slightly trembling hand up she started at the top of her throat and drug it down in a line to her chest where she indicated it was the entirety of her chest that hurt. Then she lifted her hand and pointed again to her ankle. 

Snape frowned and moved the towels to see a dark spot on her tights and the fabric of the towel. He used a quick swish to vanish them and frowned at the cuts and deep gashes around her ankle. Krum must have used a severing spell to remove the rope from her ankle, and it appeared as though it went a bit wide and cut her skin as well. As the professor started to heal the cut he was mumbling under his breath at the incompetent fool he felt Krum was, he ignored the yelling that had started behind them. Once her leg was fixed he looked back up at her. 

“Now that that’s fixed you should only have the throat and chest pain. Unfortunately I cannot do much for that now. It will take rest to clear the damage done from being petrified in the water like that. I believe you swallowed some salt water on the ascent to the surface. I will have a potion sent to your room that will help heal you as you sleep. I suggest hot teas and broths for meals until you aren’t in any more pain.” He gave her a squeeze and looked at her deeply in the eye. 

“If there is ANYTHING you need, or need to say feel free to let me know.” He hinted and she again nodded before taking a second to collect her thoughts and looking up again to meet his eyes.

-I told him I didn't want to be a part of this and he forced me. I told him he needed to obtain permission from Sirius at the least and he petrified me. I dont have proof but my gut is telling me he didn't want me to make it through this.- She projected into his mind. She watched his eyes flash with fury as he pushed himself into standing. But, before he could cause a scene there was a outcry on the deck.

“This tournament has been RIGGED!” Karkaroff yelled, getting the attention of everyone who was on the platform. This included Dumbledore and Moody, as well as Crouch and the board of governors. 

Dumbledore made his way to him holding up his hands in protest to calm him but Karkaroff continued to yell. 

“Someone sabotaged my champion's prize so that he was unable to win this round! The rope holding his hostage would not break. He arrived first to the dais, but because of the charmed rope wasn't able to free her to swim to the surface and claim the first place points. First you let your school have two champions and now this! When do we draw the line on how far you got to ensure a Hogwarts victory!?” He was yelling in his heavily accented english, spittle flying from his mouth landing on Dumbledore's blue robes but he didn't react. 

“Now let's calm down, nothing of the sort has happened.” Dumbledore tried to soothe the man.

“Right, perhaps in the heat of the moment your champion panicked or fumbled with his spells. I assure you there has been no foul play, this tournament is monitored by the ministry.” Crouch Senior tried to reason with irate bulgarin.

“He’s telling the truth.” The words spoken aloud had every head turning in their direction. A nervous looking Cedric took a step forward to further explain.

“Krum was already there trying to save Hermione when I arrived. I watched him try again and again to free her but nothing worked. When one of his spells hit her ankle I swam forward and tried to help. I cast the same severing spell I used on Chos rope and it was like the cord absorbed the magic. It didn't even fray. I used every spell in my repertoire to free her and nothing happened. When we saw Potter approaching, Krum waved me off and I surfaced with Cho.” His explanation had people teetering nervously on their toes. 

Lucius Malfoy separated from the group to examine Hermione who was still seated on the platform.

“It seems she has had quite a few healing spells performed on her ankle, the wounds are just now starting to heal. Severus, was this your doing?” He asked Snape and he nodded. 

Harry having finally been dried and warmed pushed his way to the front to approach his pseudo sister. 

“They are all telling the truth. I saw Krum frantically trying to free her, we knew time was almost up. I tried to help her but when I did I was attacked by the merfolk. They tried to keep me away from her. I had to lead them on a chase when I finally saw Krum making his way to the surface with Hermione. I swam back and cast a severing charm freeing both Ron and Fleur's sister. I took them both up with me because I was afraid if I didn't, something bad could happen to her.” Harry said, holding Hermione's hand. There was a loud sob sound off to the side where Fleur had grabbed her sister tightly.

Dumbledore had not said another word since the stories began, he seemed to be deep in thought. Crouch senior however was trying desperately to get to the bottom of it. He angrily threw out the question playing on everyone's mind. 

“If it was rigged as you say how did you manage to free Ms. Granger?” His thin lips pinched under his thick mustache. 

Krum glared angry at all of the adults present. Angry that he would have won without the issues, but more angry that someone had put Hermione's life in danger on purpose. 

“I didn't.” He growled crossing his thick arms across his chest. 

“She would still be down there if it wasn't for the snake.” He said, making everyone look at him oddly. Hermione felt the side of her lips twitch with the knowledge of her savior.

“The snake?” Dumbledore spoke finally.

“Da, once Potter had the group of merepeople chasing him a giant snake approached from the ruins. I had raised my wand to curse it, thinking it was coming for me, but it didn't. It swam right by me and attacked the ropes holding Hermione. It tore through them in seconds with its fangs and then disappeared again further into the lake. I didn't think anything else about it. I just grabbed her and surfaced.” Viktor explained. 

Hermione stared out into the lake with a small fond smile. She would have to reward Nagini greatly for saving her again. She knew her familiar hated the Black lake. The merfolk were horrible to her and they tasted terrible so she couldn't eat them. Kelpie gave her a stomach ache and the grindylows bit back on the way down. She looked over at the adults who were arguing with each other now, each one getting louder and louder. She felt herself scowling when her eyes landed on her head master. So he thought he could get rid of her that easily, well she would ever give him the opportunity to try again. 

When his blue eyes met hers she could see the anger behind them. Hmm, she thought. Perhaps she would reward Nagini with a wizard sized meal. 

============================================

Tom's hand seemed to be permanently pinching the skin between his eyes these days. Ever since Severus had warned him Albus was looking a little too hard at Hermione after the Yule Ball he was waiting for the old man to make his move. He expected him to try to corner his daughter, or even to have tried to make Potter coerce her into taking a blood test. What he did not expect was that he would make a blatant attempt on her life.

Sure it was no secret that the tri wizard tournament had a heavy death toll that came with it. It was for that reason that it was no longer held often, it had proved too dangerous once the magical community shrank after the Grindlewald era. But to plan to make his daughter disappear in such a way made Tom see red, literally. Since hearing of the second task he had been unable to retract the crimson in his eyes. Hence his current headache.

The door to his study creaked open and he lifted his head enough to place a finger to his lips. Warning the man entering to be quiet with a nod towards the couch. There curled up asleep was his daughter and heir. Nagini was wound around her small form acting as both a pillow and a blanket. Waving Lucius over to him he cast a silencing spell around her so their conversation wouldn't wake her.

“Nagini may never let her go again.” Lucius said as he walked past the two snoozing figures.   
Tom snorted and nodded while pouring a drink for both him and Lucius. “It's more like Hermione wont let her go. She has had Tully bring her here nightly since the second task. She is spoiling Nagini but I can't blame her. If she didn't I would. Their bond is what saved her, and all they are doing is making it stronger so I wont stop them.”

“What is the final word from the ministry?” Tom asked.

Lucius sighed. “After an investigation they have found no foul play. The rope of course was charmed to be impenetrable to magic, however the ropes were already in the lake when the hostages were taken down. As of now the best theory anyone has is that the merfolk didn't take well to being a part of the tournament, and having their village exposed and thought that a sacrifice would be a good retribution. The fact that no one speaks Mermish and Scamander is off who knows where searching for other mythical creatures, that's the story they will likely run with.” He downed his drink. 

“Other than that as expected Black made a scene. He was furious he had not been consulted on Hermione's participation. He made a point to call in how both of the wards of his proud and noble house; his words not mine; were being used as pawns for Dumbledore's greater good. Severus even supported him which almost brought the walls down, he said that Hermione had told Albus both she and Ron needed their guardians to give permission for them to be used but wasn't listened to. At the moment Crouch is leaning against Dumbledore, but he hasn't made a statement yet.”

Tom nodded, rubbing his chin. “Good. Black has turned out to be a useful piece in his own right. His name and reputation force him to be listened to, and every step he takes away from Dumbledore is one towards us, whether he knows it or not.” He got into his desk and brought out parchment and a quill. 

“I want you to take this to Barty. If Crouch makes a public move against Dumbledore I want him to kill him. And mark him with this.” He handed him the parchment and watched Lucius’ eyes widen.

“If you are certain my Lord.” He said pocketing the paper.

Tom looked at his sleeping daughter one more time, in the low light he could still see the fading marks on her ankle where she had to be healed. 

“I'm positive. Hermione and I spoke about what she wants to do. She wants to destroy him and his memory. Where no one can look back on Dumbledore and remember him fondly. After hearing what she suggested I have to agree. It's the best way to get rid of him once and for all.”

================================================

It was sprinkling rain as he made his way down to the second greenhouse. He had been grousing at why Professor Sprout was wanting to speak to him of all people. He didn't even enjoy herbology and had done nothing the last six years to endear himself to the puffy witch. The second greenhouse was used for growing only, no class was held in there as it housed most of the plants used for brewing in potions. It was closer to the forest and out of eyesight of much of the castle which led it to be forgotten about by most. 

He tugged the door open and walked into the humid room looking around for the tip of the pointed hat of the professor. After walking down two aisles with no luck he decided to call out. 

“Professor? Are you here.” His voice was loud in the glass building. 

He walked down the next aisle and stopped in his tracks. His face morphed from thoroughly confused to pleasantly surprised.

“My my my. I did not see this coming, however I will not complain. You know love you didn't have to sneak me away. I would have met you anywhere.” His hand reached out to touch the witch in front of him. 

He was surprised when she didn't pull away and his hand got to run the length of her jumper clad arm.

“Hello Pucey, it's good to see you.” She smiled at him mischievously. 

“What do I owe for the pleasure of your company Granger?” His cheeks dimpled as he gave her his most alluring smile. 

She couldn't fight the smirk that grew on her face. “I’ve come to cash in on the favor you owe me since beating you in our duel. I assume you have not forgotten.” 

“Of course not love, but this isn't a necessary favor. I would spend time with you alone regardless.”

Her scoff cut him off. “That's not the favor you prat. I need you to hold a conversation within earshot of Pansy Parkinson that you are meeting with me tonight to discuss our possible courtship behind the tapestry on the third floor. The one with the dancing nymphs.”

Puceys brows furrowed as he looked at her critically.

“And that's it? Will we be even after that?” He asked. 

She nodded before walking past him with her smirk firmly in place. Leaning up to press a quick chaste kiss to his cheek.

========================================

“Sorry Flint I can't come tonight, I have a date with a certain curly headed gryffindor.” Pucey laughed loudly leaning against the mantle in the Slytherin common room.

The other boy snorted and grimaced, showing off his horrible teeth. 

“Yeah right Puce. The mudblood wants nothing to do with you.”

Pucey simply shrugged. “So says you, but she is meeting me tonight behind the Nymph tapestry to discuss the marriage contract my father sent Black. And then who knows what else.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

A figure on the couch popped up quickly and shut her book leaving the common room in a flurry to the owlery. 

======================================

The tapestry only moved a fraction of an inch. To anyone not paying attention or listening, the movement and the soft fluttering sound would have gone unnoticed. A shiny green beetle pressed itself up against the wall prepared to wait out the evening. They were giddy with the thought of getting yet another piece of juicy gossip about the little witch who had caused her such trouble. 

She had been thoroughly ripped apart by her editor after Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black paid a visit to the Daily Prophet office. They made it very clear they didn't appreciate the public smearing of their wards. And as always money and their family name meant more to her editor than all of her hard work. But his warnings be damned, she was going to break this story no matter what she was told. The public needed to be aware of the muggleborns duplicity. 

So caught up in her own thinking she didn't notice anything was amiss until she was encased in glass. With a pop a lid was placed on and she bounced against the glass jar frantically trying to find a way out.

Then to her utter surprise with a shimmer a figure emerged from a vanishing cloak and gripped a hold of the jar, bringing it up to her face. Her large cinnamon eyes filled with rage and glee making them take on a maniacal gleam. 

“Hello Skeeter. It's time we have a little talk.”

=========================================


	53. Chapter 53:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related.
> 
> I love you all for your support and comments, they mean so much to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this was my least favorite chapter to write. Mainly because it is just full of details that pertain to the rest of the story. I had realized I left out something I meant to add earlier, so i had to fit it in as well. 
> 
> However I do hope you enjoy, as after this things get pretty big pretty fast.  
Remember this is an AU, I had someone remind me the prisoners don't get freed till later in canon, and yes I know, however, this isn't cannon lol! 
> 
> Hope you all have a great week!
> 
> .  
.

Time seemed harder and harder to follow. Wherever she was she wasn't allotted an opportunity to count the days using sunlight. Thankfully every so often an elf appeared and took her prison jar outside to change the leaves and provide her with sustenance and fresh air. She was bound to the inside of the jar when this happened, so try as she may there was no way to escape. And she tried, oh how she tried. As soon as that curly headed witch showed her face she tried with all her might to escape the glass cell. She tried to change her form and was horrified to find out she was unable to. Whatever it was she had cast on the jar was enough, and now she had been stuck in beatle form for weeks waiting for her captor to come back and have a discussion with her.

Hermione had been frank with the pestering reporter when she first caught her. She said she had spent too long spying on people and getting away with it. That her day of reckoning had come. When Rita had expected to be squashed she flinched only for the young witches tinkering laughter to catch her off guard. 

“Oh Rita, I’m not going to squish you today. Where would be the fun in that? Instead I am going to give you an opportunity to make something of your useless life. I have fed stories into your hands for years, you owe me for what measly success you do have. I will grant you the opportunity to not only keep living, but to keep writing as well. As long as you stick to the narrative provided. And if I ever catch you buzzing around me, my friends or my family again I won't even worry about exposing your illegal Animagus form. I’ll kill you where you stand or fly and feed you to my familiar. You have fucked with the wrong witch bug. I will give you some time to think on it, I’ll see you soon to finish this discussion.”

And with that an elf appeared and whisked her off to merlin knows where. Now she sits everyday waiting to be released. 

========================================

Harry was tossing the snitch over and over again into the air during the long winded conversation held between Sirius, Remus and Hermione. It wasn't like he was expected to contribute to it, just a nod of his head ever so often would suffice to show he was still interested. 

It had started when they arrived back for Easter Hols and were informed the tournament was still in effect. There were no changes made except for a number of auror that would be brought in for the third task. A task which was proclaimed to be the safest of the three. Sirius and Remus had been stewing on the news at Grimmauld place and all it took was the addition of Hermiones’ thoughts on the matter to explode the proverbial cauldron. 

He thought his god father should have known better than to get her riled up again. Hermione's temper was legendary, and in the weeks since the second task and her near death experience she had been leaving scorch marks whenever she let herself think on it too much. Which was why now the little witch was pacing around shoeless, having burned through too many in the past. He was staring at the tiny smouldering footprints around her for long enough that he must have forgotten to nod his head.

“Harry Potter are you even listening to me?” Hermione's voice snapped him to attention and he looked up to see her staring down at him, hands propped on her hips.

“Yes Hermione, I wear glasses not hearing aids.” 

The snark Harry will admit was unwarranted, however he blames spending the last four years with Hermione. Afterall she was fluent in sarcasm, it was only a matter of time before he picked it up and ran with it. He will also admit he was never so grateful for Remus Lupin and his supernatural wolf senses. Before Harry could even process his own words and the retribution for them he would be receiving, Remus had popped up and literally caught Hermione as she went to throw herself at Harry.

“Ok ok ok, let's all take a deep breath.” Remus calmly cooed into the room still holding the small witch up in the air. He looked at Sirius and for the first time in days he wanted to laugh. It seemed Harry had inherited his father's ability to piss off smart pretty witches. Thankfully it was close enough to the full moon where Hermione's weight felt nothing more than a sack of potatoes as he held her in the air. 

“Right. Pup, I think you owe Mione an apology. She is just concerned for you after all.” Sirius offered his own support. He too was trying to conceal the smile on his face, but it was more for the sight in front of him now. Hermione had calmed down enough where she was no longer actively fighting Remus but rather hung in his arms like a rag doll. The only sign of life being her hair that was still sentient in nature and coiling around his best mate. 

“Yeah yeah you're right, sorry Mione. Just you've been a little uptight lately yeah? I know you're worried, but well there's nothing more we can do. So let's just all forget about it for the break alright.” Harry said cleaning his glasses, not making eye contact with anyone in case they were glaring at him.

To the three wizards' surprise Hermione let out a long suffering sigh. Allowing herself to sink even more in Remus’ hold. Her hair finally dropped to their normal curly state. 

“You’re right. Sorry I jumped down your throat Harry. Just been a little irked of late.” She said meekly, her face barely noticeable as she hung in Remus’ arms. Feeling confident that the fight had left the young witch Remus moved and sat her down on the armchair near the fire where she straightened herself up and tried to straighten her clothes. 

Harry had waved off her apology, “It's fine Mione, I understand. We’ve just all been a bit worried about you, you know? I mean you were so much more relaxed during the first task and over Winter hols, and now you are back to setting things on fire again. What's the difference? Were you doing something then that you aren't now?” 

Hermione felt the heat rush to her cheeks and was formulating an excuse, knowing exactly just what she was doing during those times that had such a calming effect on her magic. However it wasn't exactly appropriate to speak about with present company. 

“Wait. Why are you blushing. Why is she blushing?” Harry's slightly raised voice snapped her back from her memory filled day dream. 

She turned to glare at Harry who was doing his best to hold an honest confused face, meanwhile the two elder wizards and former marauders both seemed to be sharing knowing smiles. The sight of which only made her huff louder. 

“Because I am sitting next to the fire of course, ugh!” She said standing, the chuckling behind her not making the blush recede any faster. 

“I am leaving, I have a massage scheduled and you better pray to Godric it helps regulate my magic Harry Potter because I do not believe I have shared with Sirius and Remus my memories of Valentines day and the lovely cards you received.” 

HArry gulped and the other two laughed hard as Hermione tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and disappeared into the flames. 

======================================

Hermione practically floated to the dinner table. She felt so calm and relaxed that she barely acknowledged the guest surrounding her except to grace them all with a large genuine smile. 

“Ah, Marielle strikes again I’m assuming?” Lucius snickered at the entrance she had made.

“Yes, oh she is a blessing. I hear she has added Narcissa to her rotation now too. I have been thinking about just asking her to move in.” She joked.

The others laughed along. 

“Yes, and believe me Narcissa thanks you and Rodolphus both for the recommendation. I have seen the same look in her eyes as she leaves a session. If I wasn't certain she was protected so much in my own home I would assume she had been confused or imperiused. You have the same glassy look in your face now.” He waved a finger gesturing to Hermione's face. 

She gave a dainty shrug. “I can't help it, she doesn't release any of the magic build up that I have, but she releases the tension my body holds from retaining it. Its pure bliss.”  
Tom just chuckled at her admission but was pleased to see she did look calmer. He hated that she had become a target of late for Dumbledore. He had faith their plans were all moving in the correct direction where Albus Dumbledore would be nothing more than a memory, but there was always the worry in the back of his mind that he may have plans in place to harm Hermione before they had a chance to act. 

“Hermione you know if you need help siphoning off your excess magic all you have to do is ask, any of us would help you.” Tom said and the others at the table nodded in agreement. 

She gave them all a smile before shaking her head. “I know, I do. But I am planning on going off with Fenrir for the moon. Last time it worked wonderfully and helped him as well. Plus he has a few new pups as he calls them that he wants me to meet. After what Marielle did today and that I should be perfect to last until the third task.”

While there was a flurry of nods someone spoke up at the table. 

“Why would you want to spend your time with a group of dirty half breeds?” 

The heads at the table turned to see the disgusted look on Crouch Jrs. face. Tom and Lucius both had expressions of mild confusion that the normally quiet man would speak out as such, especially about something it was no secret Hermione was passionate about. Rodolphus, Draco and Theo all looked thoroughly entertained and excited about what was going to play out next, their eyes bouncing between the man and Hermione with glee. Thomas Nott and Severus did not change their expressions at all, both wise enough to know not to put their opinions out there. 

Hermione turned herself slightly in her seat, gracing Barty with her full attention. Her silverware was placed calmly on her plate. Her head had tilted just enough where her curls had fallen all to one side. Her manicured nail traced the top of her wine glass as if she was deep in thought.

“Well, not that it's ANY of your business Mr. Crouch.” She started with that sugary sweet voice she used that usually preceded either a nasty hex of a verbal tearing down. 

“But I do not spend my time with ‘dirty half breeds’ as you so gracefully worded it. You see I spend my time with Fenrir who above any else is a wizard. With the exception of the few days a year when the moon forces him to transform into an animalistic form. One that if you haven't seen is quite impressive. You see all it would take is a simple nod from me, and that dirty half breed would use his claws and teeth to tear whoever I want to pieces.” She said with a smug smile. 

“The best part though, is that even when there isn't a full moon those afflicted with Lycanthropy find themselves nearly impervious to any spell short of the killing curse, and even then it has to be a strong one. They heal faster than any wand magic can attempt. They have incredible senses that grant them the ability to track movements, read emotions, and determine if someone is telling the truth. For all better judgements aside, they are technically the more advanced step up on the evolutionary ladder. While I understand many wouldn't agree with me, everyone should agree that at the least they deserve respect for their fellow wizards. Afterall, while packs tend to stay small in Britain if they were so inclined to build one that held greater numbers they would be nearly unstoppable. So before you lift your nose in the air to snub them Mr. Crouch it would be wise to realize that by doing so you expose your throat.”

===========================================

After seeing Harry off to the Burrow to spend the night, Sirius and Remus flooed to Lupin Cottage so that they could spend the full moon in the safety of the woods that surround it. 

They walked through the home to the kitchen to access the back door and were met by a pleasant sight that had them sharing woolfish smiles. There on the counter was a large basket filled with an assortment of treats for the pair. From a large chocolate cake in the center to muffins and chocolate chip cookies the smell of home baked treats filled their noses. Sirius walked up and tossed a truffle in his mouth moaning at the deliciously smooth taste.

“Hermione is too good to us you know.” He said through a full mouth as he dug through the basket to pick out his next treat.

Remus was smiling as he lifted the card placed on the table that wished them both a good night, with ished for them both to be safe and healthy. Her comforting smell of citrus and vanilla and the now explainable vulpine scent he picked up from her. Now though there was another strong smell attached to hers and it made the wolf inside him anxious.

“Hermione smells like a wolf.” He nearly growled in response. 

Sirius waved him off, swallowing the bite in his mouth.

“Can’t say it surprises me. We know she has a thing for the, no pun intended, underdog. It wouldn't be a shock to me to know she had made friends with another who shares your furry problem. Also knowing here, unless she was given permission she would keep secrets for them as long as she knew they were safe. Lets not worry about it for now, if you are still concerned this summer then we will talk to her. Don’t let moony get jealous Remus, you know you are her favorite wolf.” 

======================

On the other side of the country a small witch in a red cloak made her way through the forest as quick as she could balancing the large basket of treats Tully had made for her to bring with her. She had already made a stop by Lupin cottage and was running a bit later than she would have liked. She was hoping to get to formally meet the newest members of Fens pck before they transformed.  
“Little red riding hood… really?” The gruff voice of Fenrir called her attention to their location in the woods.

She grinned broadly as she made her way to him.

“If it isn't my favorite big bad wolf.” She said, raising up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. “I brought you all some goodies, Tully packed it full of chocolate and baked goods.”

Fenrir hummed taking the large basket from her before placing it on a stump not far from them. He immediately went for a handful of cookies, stuffing one in his mouth before hollering out for his pups to come share. 

“Oi pups, come over here. I have someone I want you to meet and she brought us some snacks?” His voice tore out through the clearing and she could follow the sound of people approaching. 

The figures that stepped out shocked Hermione to the core. Since entering the wizarding world she had heard horror stories of Werewolves and their antics. She knew logically that Remus Lupin was turned as a child. But she wasn't prepared to see a toddler walk into the clearing with what appeared to be his father and grandfather. She whipped her head around to glare at Fenrir, ready to give him a verbal bashing.

He held up his hands to stop her. “Hold on a second Mina. Before you flip your lid, give them a second to meet you, and us all to explain.”

What she was told next was heartbreaking. It was a tale of a lower class muggleborn boy who never really made his place in the wizarding world. After graduating he returned to the muggle world and was set to live his life there until tragedy struck the small family. Before they could even find the cause of the sickness the wife had succumbed to the flu like symptoms. They hadn’t even buried her, his son and father started exhibiting the same symptoms. In a mad rush he sought out help in the wizarding world, but was turned away. His father being a muggle, and his son not having displayed magic yet were not allowed to be seen at St. Mungos. So he did the only thing else he knew to do. He searched out a werewolf. After weeks of crawling around Knockturn alley he was finally pointed to Fenrir who after hearing his pleas agreed to help. 

He bit the boy and the father, curing them of their sickness but condemning them to the life of a werewolf. After having to be separated from his son for his change, the wizard Scabior, asked for Fenrir to change him too. He gladly did so, proud to see a father who didn't want to turn his son away for being what he was. Hermione brushed the tears away from her cheeks as Fenrir finished his story. Turning to introduce herself to the three new wolves. 

“I actually had hoped that tonight you may use your power to assist us in the change. This will only be the third shift for the young pup and the second for Scabior. They haven't gotten to really heal and adjust yet, they are still learning to accept the wolf and not fight the change. I thought without the pain that comes with the transformation they may be able to let go and surrender to the wolf.” Fenrir suggested surprisingly sheepishly. 

She smiled and hugged the big man to her, watching the young boy tear into a chocolate muffin. 

“I would love to Fen. Anything I can do to help you know I will.” 

==============================

Waking up in the morning she stretched slowly, her muscles giving of that pleasant sting of being thoroughly used the night before. She smiled thinking of how much more active the new pups were than Fenrir. He had his night full too, wrangling them in and showing them the ropes. The youngest, Tristan, a boy of only five, spent his night chasing and nipping after her playful little fox. Even though normally Tristan was much smaller than Hermione, in his wolf form he was larger than her little red fox, and she found herself tumbled to the ground by him a few times during the night. 

Scanning the ground she smiled when she saw the new family of wolves curled up together at the base of a tree. The young boy tucked in his father's arms while the grandfather stayed close. Moving from that sight she let herself study the sleeping Fenrir. She liked how much younger he looked asleep, although he looked so much younger than she knew he was. A trait he liked to boast was from his lycanthropy. He was snoring slightly and had some leaves stuck in his long hair. She let a snicker break free and had to cover her mouth when one eye popped open to watch her.

“You’re staring Mina. If you like what you see so much you are more than welcome to come see it closer.” He bounced a brow, his voice husky with sleep.

She snorted. “Yeah no thank you, never gonna happen.” she rolled her eyes stretching again. “I've got to head back, I’ve got a bug to deal with. Plus, I am worn out. Tristan is much more active than you, he gave me a beating last night.” She hissed a bit as she twisted trying to pop the soreness from her back.

She didn't see or feel Fenrir stand up, but his hands reached out to her waist. Stopping her from moving.

“Oh man, he got you good a few times.” He said moving her shirt to see the set of bruises on her back. He slowly turned her around looking for any other signs of injury. She heard him suck in a breath when he moved her hair from her neck.

“Fuck, this one here broke the skin. He prodded a tiny set or teeth marks on the back of her neck.

“Hmm..now that you mention it, I think I remember when it happened. He didn't mean to, it's not a big deal. I was in animagus form, I won't transform next full moon.. Right?” Her brow quirked. 

Fenrir shook his head no. “No you won't, may be a bit more wolfy than usual though. Just keep an eye on it and let me know if anything changes. Use ditany on it to clean it out and heal it though. No telling what you have crawling around in that rats nest of yours.” He joked before being elbowed in the ribs by the tiny witch. 

================================================

Hermione looked up at the clock anxiously, the hands seemed to move faster today than they ever had. As the second hand spun around she heard the click of the door and watched as the willowy slytherin made his way into the room. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came across as more of a grimace. Slowly she held up a vial to him before placing two more on the table. 

“Ok, this is the final product, sorry we couldn't do anything with the taste. Just a heads up, taste like a mixture of dragon dung and vomit. It's good for 4 hours. I have these extra just in case. If I am not back in 12 hours call for Tully or Dobby and get them to bring you home. I can't imagine a case where that would happen, unless something went very wrong.” She said a bit shaky. 

Theo crossed to her and took the vial and then ran his arms down hers in a comforting gesture. Tonight was huge, he knew that and therefore could understand her nerves. He and Malfoy both had tried to keep her calm the last few weeks but had eventually retreated to just bringing her to the room of requirements to let her let off steam. The castle knowing what she needed protected itself from her violent magic expulsions. 

“Relax Mi. Everything is going to be ok. We have planned and plotted and researched for nearly a year. It will work, believe in yourself as much as we all believe in you.” He gave her a squeeze. “Now. did you bring me a decent outfit, none of those ghastly school robes I hope. If I only get your body for a few hours I am going to flaunt it.” He winked at her and dodged her swats.

“Don't even think about it Theodore. You will play the part of a terrified best friend and that's it. No pranking, no leading wizards on, and NO looking at me naked.” She pointed a small finger at him.

“You are no fun. Fine. Let's get on with it then. I hav places to go, you have people to see. I am sure Rodolphus has practically climbed the walls by now.”

She watched as Theo shuddered as he downed the vial, making the comment that he thought dragon dung would actually taste better than the polyjuice. It was funny to watch as he dropped dramatically in height, his hair growing out and curling and his eyes darkening. Once it was like she was looking in a mirror, except her reflection was dressed in oversized slytherin clothes, she tossed the pile of her clothes to him.

“Remember not to get too close to Lupin. The jumper is Harrys, so it with the combination of my clothes should mask your scent well enough. Oh, also stay away from Luna Lovegood if you can. I have not exactly figured out what exactly she sees, but it's more than the normal eye. I don't want her blowing our plans because your aura is off, or you have blithering humdingers surrounding you where I normally have jelly sprouts.” The words leaving her lips made her laugh at their absurdity.

“Gotcha, that I can do. Now. You be careful you hear. Stay close to Roddy and I will see you later. We will all meet here at 12:30 regardless of what happens. Be safe Mi.” The voice that sounded eerily like her own said.

And with a kiss from her double she watched herself saunter out of the door. 

==============================

Tully had taken her from the castle to her home where she met the excited but nervous Rodolphus. They would be apparating together to the outer wards of Azkaban. Hermione had been working with learning to apparate the last few months, but as far as the distance was and the nerves surrounding the mission. Her father didn't want her to risk it. 

Tom was standing waiting to tell her goodbye. He gave her a tight hug and let her know he would be in contact with her via Tully once everything was finished. He kissed her forehead one more time before he stepped through the floo. 

Rodolphus handed her the vial of polyjuice and laughed as she transformed into the elder Pucey. She rolled her eyes at his mirth and changed into appropriate robes. Before he took her hand to leave he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand and handed it to her. 

“Is this really Puceys wand.. However did you get this?” She asked wide eyed.

Rodolphus just shrugged, taking her by the arm before twisting them off.

“I just asked of course.”

Once they landed off to the side of the prison Hermione shivered at the drastic change of temperature. She could feel the spray of the ocean on her face even though the prison itself was blocking the majority of the wind. Rodolphus cracked his neck before giving her a nod. Letting her know it was time to get down to business. With a flick of her own wand (the second she owned that her father had purchased for her first year.) she cast a patronus to make contact with the dementors. The pair watched as the silver fox bounded away towards the prison. 

All they could do was wait for the dementors to acknowledge them, they had planned for this part, not knowing how much it would take to start a conversation with the unknown creatures. Thankfully it wasn't long. Two dark figures made their way to the edge of the ward line. Even though she didn't think it was possible, it got even colder around them. She took a step closer to Rodolphus forgetting she was wearing Puceys form and had to bite back a laugh when she knocked him unbalanced.

“You have summoned us wizards, speak.” The horrible hissing sound left the caped figure. Hermione cringed, the sound worse than she had expected. A cross between nails on a chalkboard and parseltongue. Not exactly nice to listen to. 

Rodolphus nudged her, making her focus again.

“We have. We have discovered you are being trapped here. We wish to free you from this place, and release you from your servitude.” Hermione told them. 

The floating figures hovered in silence, seemingly having a silent conversation between themselves. The swot inside Hermione wondered if they had telepathy type bilities, but this wasn't the time to ask. They came close to the ground, approaching the two wizards as close as they could without touching the silver fox that stayed close to them, making small circles to keep them from feeling the dementors' effects. One singular voice left the cloaked creatures. 

“What do you need from us.”

================================================

Apparating to Malfoy manor was annoying at best. The wards did not allow anyone entry to the grounds themselves, so they were forced to walk down the long path to the front doors avoiding the brazen white peacocks that seemed to always be looking for a treat. 

This was the day he had been planning months for. Since the day he met with the Dark Lord he had been making strides to get to part he was playing today. The spell work required for the cure for Alecto Carrow was so intensive he was afraid they may have overestimated his magical abilities. However once he got a hold of it and pushed through to perform the counter curse as it was designed he felt a wave of relief and confidence. Now he was going to be standing with the dark Lord, acting as an equal. He could only assume his father would have been proud of him. 

When he entered the manor he looked around at the small group that had gathered. They seemed to have been broken up into two groups. He nodded to Thorfinns father Ogden as he approached Voldemort.

“My Lord.” He said inclining his head. 

“Ah Dolohov, perfect timing. We were just speaking about your role today. Ogden informs me you and his son are quite close. It is unfortunate young Thorfinn couldn’t attend today, but we all agree his absence would have been noticed at the reserves.” Tom said in way of greeting. 

Atonin nodded his head in silent agreement. It would have been suspicious for Thor to go missing from the reserve the night this all came into play. While the Rowles didn't have as bad as a reputation as some families, most knew of their allegiance. 

“I’m certain he regrets he cannot come. But yes, Thorfinn and I have been best of friends since we were 11. I am afraid to say he is stuck with me now.” He gave a small chuckle. 

Their conversation stilted when the last of the group arrived. Thomas Nott came in last with Fenrir Greyback at his side. Dolohov tried to hide his less than pleased expression at the werewolves' presence but the sneer he received from him led him to believe he didn't do a good job of it. 

The first to leave of their group was Yaxley and Dawlish. They were part of the group of aurors being brought into the school grounds to observe the final task. After them the second group left, the ones who would be apparating to the island of Azkaban. They would be waiting on the signal the wards had dropped before they entered to retrieve the wanted prisoners. Antonin was surprised to see his uncles had split up for the mission, but was relieved he would have both of them breathing down his neck.

With a pop an elf arrived carrying a glass jar which it promptly handed off to a grinning Fenrir. The wolf held the glass up giving it a good shake with a deep chuckle before looking over at the dark Lord. 

“I’ll be in the forest, I have a bug to deliver.” He said and Voldmort nodded. 

“Keep and eye out for her Greyback. Be the exit strategy.” Voldemort called after the wolf, his words confusing to some, but the werewolf gave a nod of understanding.

Tom clapped his hands before addressing the group.

“Now gentlemen, let us make our exit. We have a tournament to disrupt.”

=================================================  
Hermione and Rodolphus handed their wands over at the aurors desk upon entering the prison as they were expected to. They watched carefully to see what was done with them and was glad to see they were just stowed away in a cabinet near the desk. It would make it easier on their way out to make a grab for them. Hermione had counted since they walked in how many aurors were actually present at the prison and was surprised the number seemed so small. They all had similar looks of boredom and disgust as they checked the two wizards in and led them to the room they would be meeting rabastan. 

The two guards paid them little to no attention as they walked down the long corridor. Behind them Rodolphus and Hermione were cataloging everything they could to ensure they would have no trouble finding their way out again. They were turning a corner that sparked the memory of the blueprint of the original prison, and knew they needed to turn. With a small dip of their chin they set to work. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, but you don't happen to have a loo down this way do you?” Rodolphus asked in his most polite voice. 

They watched the guards roll their eyes at each other before the chubbier of the two stepped up waving his hand in the direction they wanted to head. 

“Ugh, we ain't supposed to, but I guess a quick trip wouldn't hurt. Listen I’ll take you down with me but you gotta stay here while we are gone.” He pointed at Hermione in Puceys form. She gave him what she hoped was an unimpressed but reassuring smile.

As soon as the others disappeared and she was left with her guard she moved to action coming up behind the guard she focused her energy and shot a wandless stupify at him. He crashed to the floor in a silent heap that she then levitated out of the way and down the hallway to an empty room. She deposited his body there before making her way to the room she knew the rune stone was held. 

She opened the door and was surprised to see it was being used as a type of maintenance closet. Following the pull of the magic further into the room she located a small box pushed against the back wall. She had just grabbed the lid to open it when the door opened and someone else entered. Spinning around she frowned when she saw Rodolphus there.

“What took you so long?” She hissed at him.

He smirked and shrugged coming over to help her pull off the lid. “I really did have to pee.”

She reached in the box and retrieved the rune stone handing it to Rodolphus. She then reached in her robes and pulled out the anti apparition rune stone she had created for this mission. She placed it back in the box and felt the wave of magic float over the island. Placing her hand on Rodolphus’ arm she focused her energy and magic into him. WHen he felt the surge rush into him he knew it was time. He grabbed the stone and cast a wandless reducto on it. With Hermione's magic flowing through him and the strength of it making the fact that it was wandless little to no difference the stone cracked down the middle. 

Hermione removed her hand and waved them again conjuring her patronus.

“The wards have dropped, anti apparition wards are in place. It is time.”

==================================================

The crowd was gathered around the stands watching as the last cannon went off and Fleur made her way into the tall hedge maze. The hedge closed behind her leaving them all to stare at a wall of greenery. 

“Well. What now?” Ron asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Now we wait.” Sirius answered from his spot on the ground he had been pacing.

“Thats bloody boring then innit?” Rom grumbled trying to make himself comfortable on the wooden bench.

Sirius chuckled. “Well they did promise this was the least dangerous of the task. Besides the first task they haven't done a lot to make the tournament interesting for spectators. After all no one could see below the black lake for the last task either.” 

Ron was going to respond but someone screamed from the back of the bleachers causing everyone to jump up concerned. Rushing to the backs they saw a sixth year Ravenclaw pointing and screaming. The aurors rushed forward brandishing their wands. The light from the wands revealed what she was screaming at, there laying on the ground, eyes open but unseeing was the body of Barty Crouch Sr. It would have seemed like a killing curse was the only thing that hit him except for the large symbol carved into his chest.

The crowds were pushed back and the aurors tried to canvas the scene. Seeing as the killer was at large there were screams from people to stop the tournament. A thought that hadn't even crossed the minds of the aurors until they looked up to see a stream of red sparks coming from the maze. I was enough to shock them all into action as they started demanding the maze to be cleared.

“Dumbledore! The tournament needs to be stopped, this task can be rescheduled. The maze has to be cleared and the culprit found. For all we know they are in there with the children.” Kingsleys deep voice called up to the head master. 

The board of governors which included Lucius Malfoy were quick to agree, not wanting the bad press that would come from any more accidents involving the tournament. 

The aurors, as well as the adults present, professors and the like, started moving towards the maze. Vanishing sections of the shrubs as they went. They made it to the red sparks and retrieved an unconscious Fleur first. Then a few minutes later they led a highly confused but agitated Krum out. There was little left of the hedges now. They all were nearly to the back of the maze. When the last wall went down they turned to stare at each other in shock and concern. 

Sirius turned in a panic looking around, only barely muttering the word ‘no.’ 

The crowd gasped, catching on to what the others had already noticed.

A loud voice yelled out from the field “Where is my son?” They watched as an irate Amos Diggory approached Dumbledore yelling for his son. 

Ron reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand that wasn't currently gripping her mouth in shock. 

“They are gone. Albus!” Moody yelled, stomping on his uneasy gait. “Potter and Diggory are gone!”

===============================================

After grabbing the cup at the same time as Cedric, Harry realized something was not right. The spinning sensation he remembered from his time at the world cup was a portkey. Only this time he didn't have Hermione there to pull him up nor the time to prepare so he hit the ground hard. The weight of Cedric slammed into his side as they both let out a loud groan laying in the dirt.

“What the hell was that?” Cedric asked, rolling to his back.

Harry adjusted his glasses and pushed himself up on his elbows to get a look around. What he saw made his blood run cold. They had landed in an old cemetery, the only light was a fire under a large cauldron. 

“The cup was a port key. We have to get back cedric.. Now! Something isn't right.” HArry said before clutching his forehead in pain. He hissed as he put a hand to his scar that was burning.

“What's happening HArry?” Cedric asked, starting to panic.

“Hide Cedric, hide until we can find the cup, something bad is happening.” Harry crawled behind a head stone and watched as Cedric did the same, both their eyes scanning for the cup and their way of there.  
“Come out come out wherever you are Potter.” A voice called to him and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He raised his head enough to look over the headstone. 

He saw a man walking in the middle of a group of hooded individuals. They all had on dark robes and masks but gold chains around their necks. The man in the middle wh he knew was the one who spoke was ghostly white and bald. He had an almost reptile-like appearance and he glided more than walked over the grass. 

Tom had used a heavy glamour to change his appearance. Knowing that if he was seen as more of a monster he would invoke more fear from the young wizard. Hermione had suggested the flowy dark cloak to resemble the Dementors that she knew still frightened Harry. 

Harry must not have been as inconspicuous as he hoped because he felt himself being drawn towards the group. He made eye contact with Cedric who gave him a pleading look. Harry was drawn to the center gravestone that was adorned with a giant angel of death. He was lifted against it and the stone moved to hold him in place. 

“Hello Potter, wonderful to see you again.” Voldemort hissed as his followers chuckled behind him. “I have heard tales of your bravery and skills. I must congratulate you on technically winning the tournament. I would let you go but you see, last time we met I left something with you, and I’ll be needing it back.” 

Harry looked confused at what the man could be speaking of, he didn't realize someone had grabbed his arm until he felt the sting of a slicing curse on his skin. He looked down to see someone collecting his blood.

“I don't have anything of your, I don't even know who you are!” Harry cried. 

“Oh Potter, how sad. You see I know your beloved headmaster knows what I left with you, and I can only assume he planned to use it to his advantage. Grooming you to fight the evils of the world and what not. But I am taking it back tonight and any link we had between us with it. You're a smart boy Harry, don't let Dumbledore turn you into a martyr for his own greater good.” 

The blood was poured into the cauldron as the pale man held his hand over it and allowed his own blood to drop in. The liquid inside bubbled and foamed trying to boil over the top. The fire grew around the sides of the cauldron as one of the mask figures chanted above it. When he was finished he dipped two chalaces into it and handed them to the wizard in charge.

Antonin had just finished the potion portion of the spell. Now all he needed was for the Dark Lord and Potter to drink them so he could cast on them simultaneously. It would then remove the Horcrux from Harry and return it to Voldemort. He handed the cup to the glamoured Voldemort and handed the other to who he knew was Thomas Nott under his cloak. They were lifting the glasses up to drink when Cedric leapt from behind a stone and threw a spell their way.  
Thankfully it didn't hit anyone or ruin the potion but it was close. Voldemort hissed out an order.

“Get rid of the spare.” 

Without thinking Dolohov hurled a spell his way that completely decimated his shield and threw him back against the stone, where his body crumpled to the ground.

Harry was screaming and thrashing to no avail. Nott forced the mixture down his throat as the dark Lord drank his as well. Antonin took a deep breath and started casting. It was long and intricate but he heard Nott tell him it was working to keep going. He felt the sweat drip down his brow as he finally finished. A strong arm gripped his shoulder as he started to slump. He took a second to control his strength and nodded to them before shaking off the arm. 

Voldemort dropped the glamour once he saw Potter was unconscious. He took a few deep breaths and smiled knowing it had worked just like it was planned. He gave the order to move Potter to the other boy where they would send the both back with the new carvings. 

When they approached the other boy, Diggory, believing his name was he noticed he was too still. The elder Rosier knelt down to examine him and shook his head negative. It seemed whatever spell the man's nephew had thrown at him was too strong. He looked over to see the shocked face of Dolohov. 

“There was always a chance something like this would happen. It's no fault of your own Antonin, in fact, Barty should have made the portkey to only accept one passenger. We will put this on him. But no time for that now. Bring Potter and the Port key. Adjust his memory Thomas and then send them back. Make sure their marks are visible.”

==========================================

Hermione and Rodolphus made their way at a brisk pace to the meeting room. They could hear the shouts and screams from both prisoners and guards and knew that the dementors had already entered. They flung the door open and made the wizard chained to the table jump in surprise.

“Hello brother dear. Fancy a bit of fresh air?” Rodolphus asked as he entered the room and blasted the chains off his brother. 

Rabastan looked down at his free hands and then up at his brother in awe. It seemed like minutes before he finally smiled up at his brother, climbing to his feet. Hermione was waiting for them outside of the doorway. 

“Keep him steady Roddy and I’ll clear the way. We get our wands and we get out. Leave the rest to the others.” She said leading them down the hallway, blasting the first guard out of their way.

Rodolphus kept an arm under his brothers to help maneuver him as quickly as they could through the halls. His small frame and weakened state fueled the fire within him that he felt no remorse as he watched the Dementors attacking the guards. He stayed close to Hermione as they made it back to the office. She quickly opened the door and grabbed their wands from the cabinet. Ignoring the cowering form in the corner with a disgusted scowl his way. 

They left the prison and were crossing the grounds. Seeing the chaotic display of their own people stopping the escaping guards and the dementors going after their prey. Hermione turned and smiled at him. Her poly juice started to fade as her hair started to grow and her eyes darken.

“Hey if we are lucky maybe they will forget your wife in there!” She laughed.

He snorted. “No one can be that lucky. You are starting to change though, shift to your animagus and I’ll bring us all back.” He instructed her as they cleared the wards. 

She turned on the spot and shifted only to look up and see him looking down with wide eyed confusion. Tentatively he reached a hand out and petted her head. 

“Well,” He said with a mixture of a cough and a laugh. “This is new. But no time to think about it now, let's go.”

And with that he leaned down and took hold of her as they popped out of existence.

=============================================

The governors were yelling, the aurors were trying to calm people down. The professors were trying to lead the students away from the area back to the castle. It was a mad house while Dumbledore just sat there silently, in contemplation.

“I thought you said they'd be safe, you guaranteed us they would be safe!” Sirius yelled being held back by Remus. 

“I know I have seen that symbol before, the one carved on crouch, I know it from somewhere.” Kingsley said, rubbing his jaw in thought. 

“I feel like I too have seen it, but can't place it.” Minister Fudge said. 

Dumbledore's jaw clenched in suppressed rage. 

“It's the deathly hallows.” Malfoy added, seemingly uninterested. “From a children's book.” he scoffed.

Kingsley shook his head. “No, no I don't think that’s it. I remember it from Auror training classes. I think… well.. I think it was..” He was struggling to say when a loud crack alerted the, all to the middle of the field.

A large auror ran forward. “Quick quick! Azkaban is under attack! The dementors have been freed and they have taken the prison!” He yelled, getting the others attention.

The aurors were rounded up, splitting into groups to decide what to do when there was another crack towards the front of the field. 

Harry and Cedric had appeared out of nowhere with the giant glowing cup. They could only hear Harry's cries and moans. They ran to him but they couldn't understand anything he was saying.

“Harry my boy, what is it? What happened?” Dumbledore jumped up to ask him.

Harry looked up at him, the sadness in his eyes palpable. He only got one word out before he collapsed onto the ground. Showing off the carvings both he and Cedric had obtained. The word made them all suck in a deep breath. But it was not the one Dumbledore was expecting. He looked up quickly to scan the crowd. He noticed the sea of Weasleys all staring shocked and worried. Ron held the curly haired brunette to him as they watched on with tear filled eyes. He made eye contact with the witch and could have sworn he saw her eyebrow twitch, suddenly not seeming so emotional. 

“What did he just say?” Fudge asked in a gasp.

Dumbledore didn't have to answer, someone else did. 

“Grindelwald.”


	54. Chapter 54:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
I always than you all for your continued support and reviews and kudos!
> 
> WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO UPDATE??
> 
> I know I know believe me I know. It was over 2 weeks since my last update and it is officially the longest I have gone between updates! I recently moved and in the horrible process that is moving I misplaced the charging cable for my laptop, but amazon for the win I finally got a new one and BOOM here is the next chapter. I will go back to the once a week updates maybe a day or two early on the next one since this one took so long.
> 
> This chapter is important to set the tone for the next few, reminder as some still feel the need to comment. This is AU and so therefore the time lines will not add up perfectly, and as you will soon see there are events that happen much quicker in my story than the real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know tensions in the world are a high lately, but lets all remember the golden rule LOL Writing for fun is a challenge that a lot of us take on expecting nothing in return but the chance to share what is ultimately our art. Yet it still feels wonderful to receive comments letting us know you enjoyed what we worked hard on. The same goes for the other side though. Some times all it takes is one hurtful comment to turn a writer off of sharing their work, and that is a shame. Recently one of my favorite FF authors pulled a few stories and it broke my heart. SOOO long story short remember no one is forcing you to read their stories, if you dont like it move on and read something else. There is no reason to tear down someone else because of it. 
> 
> Life is short, spend it happy.

**Heartbreak and Hysterics at Hogwarts**

**Travesty of the third task of the Triwizard tournament leads to mass exodus at school.**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

This week was the third task of the Triwizard tournament as you all know. Having closely followed the progress and the drama that seemed to go hand in hand with this year's tournament we could all clearly see why it has been so many years since a tournament was held. It is dangerous and barbaric, and could we even add ILLEGAL?

After all it isn't a secret that 14 year old Harry Potter was entered into the tournament unwillingly. He and his classmates as well as his God father Lord Black have been on record numerous times stating the fact. Why then was the boy forced to compete in the deadly tournament with students not only years older but more magically competent? Well we here at the Daily prophet have been wondering the same thing and the only logical answer is this: 

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.**

Where young Potter should have found a savior in his headmaster, he instead found a ring leader. And his circus? This disaster they called the Triwizard tournament. 

Being supreme Mugwump for years as well as his knowledge of magical law and procedure, Dumbledore should have known that an underage wizard cannot be held accountable in any magical contract. It was brought to our attention that this fact was presented and was vetoed by Dumbledore himself. He stated that the goblet of fire didn't recognize age but intent. However, where is the intent when the boy in question didn't even enter his own name? 

Anyone have an answer?

That's right there is none. So was there another reason why ‘The boy who lived’ was entered into a potentially deadly tournament where he would be facing dangers kilometers out of his league? Well, that my faithful readers is where things get interesting. Lets all move back to the events leading up to the fateful night of the third task. 

After the troubling and confusing turn of events of the second task. For those of you that do not know, which will be the vast majority as it seems the ministry fought to keep it from the papers. The task ended in controversy when it was revealed and confirmed by the champions that the hostage held for young Mr. Krum to rescue was being held by a magic resistant binding. The hostage in question? None other that Ms. Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and Krums yule ball date. Ms. Granger has always been a vocal advocate for the rights and protection of her best friend Mr. Potter. It isn't public knowledge, but before Lord Black was freed from being wrongly imprisoned, Ms. Granger and her family took in Mr. Potter from an abusive home that he had been left to suffer in for years by Dumbledore himself. It isn't a secret the two young teens see each other as family and are often seen in each other's company around the castle due to such. (A fact I feel I must apologize for exploiting in an earlier article when I questions Ms. Grangers loyalty.) It was even heard that she as well as Lord Black brought their concerns, (Loudly) to Dumbledore before the first task but were dismissed. 

Is it just a coincidence then that Ms. Granger found herself trapped at the bottom of the black lake tethered to a magic resistant rope as the clock ticked down to the end of the task and her certain doom? I will let that fact stew with you all, however my opinion is it wasnt only the black lake that smelled fishy that day.

So now you have that background it is easy to see why the tournament officials and the ministry made such a big show in promising us all that the third task was one of the safest, most secure tasks ever placed in the tournament. Yet the night that started with three teens entering a hedge maze ended with two bodies and a boy hospitalized. 

The first body: Barty Crouch Sr. He was found mere minutes after the task begun. His body was under the stands of the quidditch pitch, his cause of death: Killing curse. While this would be terrifying enough it appeared his body had also been desecrated by a carving of a large symbol in his chest. At the time aurors believed it to be familiar and were informed it was that of the deathly hallows. A children's story that has been told for centuries to witches and wizards alike. Why was this symbol there, why was Mr. Crouch's life taken? The list of questions grows. 

The aurors on scene demanded the tournament be brought to an end. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions were removed from the maze easily. It was after the staff and adults present began dismantling the maze that it became glaringly obvious both Hogwarts champions were missing. 

To make matters worse, as well as to add another whole list of questions, it was very soon after that the Minister and aurors present were alerted to the fact that the dementors had begun an attack on Azkaban. The creatures who until two nights ago were bound to serve the prison and the wizards employed there, raged an attack on the prison that has left to our knowledge, no survivors. We don't know this for certain as no auror has been able to get into the prison, and the anti apparition wards have kept anyone from escaping. But at this point we all fear the worst. 

When a loud pop of port key arrival alerted those present to the arrival of the Hogwarts champions, a chilling sight was left to behold. Poor poor Mr. Potter was crumpled to the ground holding his fellow schoolmate and champion Cedric Diggory's dead body. Both boys were found to have similar wounds as Mr. Crouch carved into their arms. We have yet to get back any information on the cause of death of the beloved Hufflepuff, and the only words Mr. Potter uttered before succumbing to unconsciousness was “Grindlewald.”

Grindelwald: A name we have all pushed from our memories to forget the terror and bloodshed and heartbreak that comes with it. Why after all these years would we be hearing this again? Now, for those who are putting it together, the strange markings found on the three affected? The deathly hallows, the triangle, circle and vertical line? That mark gained popularity years ago as it was tied into the preachings of Gellert Grindlewald himself! But then we all wonder, why would of all places, memories of Grindelwald show up near Albus Dumbledore. The wizard who defeated him and sent him to prison for his crimes. His worst enemy and biggest competition…?

Well maybe we have never seen the whole picture regarding Albus Dumbledore. How much do we really know? For such an important and public figure, his personal life is nearly a mystery. But like any good reporter I was able to do some digging, and I found some buried treasure in the most unlikely of places: Godric's Hollow. 

It seems that the Headmaster and Grindelwald are not the enemies we had been led to believe. In fact, they were best friends, and if I’m not reading the relationship wrong.. Lovers. In fact the two were attached by the hip for years until after the untimely death of Dumbledore's sister they found themselves at odds. Was it a lovers quarrel or more? Why did it take so long for Dumbledore to take an active stand against Grindelwald all those years ago? Why after all the crimes he committed and deaths he is responsible for is sitting comfortably in Nurmengard instead of a recipient of a dementors kiss? 

I have to believe there are more secrets to unfold, and I vow I will do my best to deliver the truth to you my dear readers. If the actions of the last few days are somehow connected, you can guarantee you will be the first to know. 

Until then we at the prophet extend our deepest condolences to the Diggory and Couch families for the loss of the two wizards, as well as our wishes to Mr. Potter that he heals quickly. 

May Merlin look over us all. 

========================================================

His back was to her as she climbed onto the balcony that overlooked the city. She could smell the smoke before she saw it and rolled her eyes at his antics. It seemed that anymore everyone she knew thought it was necessary to take up smoking. Sirius and Remus had been known to partake in cigars and the sitting room absorbed the smell so much that every time she sat down in the chairs it assaulted her nostrils.

Then there was Theo and Draco who had both taken up smoking clove cigarettes. And as much as she hated to admit, she was quite fond of the scent of them. It seemed to attach itself to her curls and when she woke up in the morning after an evening in their company she could still smell it. Whatever Antonin had taken to smoking didn’t have the same crisp smell as the cloves, but it was as repugnant as the cigars so she decided against actually scolding him.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you those things are bad for you?” She said, announcing her presence.

He spun quickly and smiled at her. Her heart hurt by the dark circles under his eyes and how the smile he gifted didn’t quite meet them.

“You know, a few people have warned me. Several have even tried to get me to quit. But until now, there hasn’t been anyone I couldn’t leave behind.” He said sadly.

He lifted his arm up and she needed no further instructions. She made her way quickly to him and he gripped her to him tightly. They stood there in silence, holding each other like a lifeline. His face turned down to bury his nose into her hair while his arms held her around the shoulders. Her cheek was pressed so tight against his chest while her small hands gripped the back of his shirt.

“Everything will be ok.” She said and even to her ears it sounded hollow. She had beaten herself up before coming over trying to think what to say to him. She knew he was hurting, he had taken a life, and even though it was accidental it would still haunt him.

She knew how she felt when the chamber of secrets had claimed an innocent life. She felt it in her soul, even though it was an accident it didn’t hurt any less. She just wanted to hold him and let him know that it would be ok, but without disclosing the truth of her identity it was hard. She was tired of it. Tired of the secrets and lies and hiding. She wanted him to know the truth, only the fact that Dumbledore knew of their closeness and could use him against her held her back.

But she couldn’t do this much longer. She decided right then, holding him to her that she would speak to her father. Between the two of them and Severus surely they could come up with a spell or vow that could cover them knowing her secrets.

He squeezed her tight one last time before backing up and looking her over.

“You ok? Not that I’m not thrilled to see you but I wasn’t expecting you here tonight. I read the papers, I didn’t realize it was so bad for you.” His jaw clenched with his last words and she knew he would be angry.

She had glossed over how serious the second task had been. Merely mentioning she was a hostage for the champion to rescue. She hadn’t meant to lie, but she knew he was important to her father and their plans, and having him and Thorfinn trying to storm the castle to defend her honor after she was already safe was a bit unnecessary.

“I’m fine, just needed to get away for a bit and to see you. I just left Mungos, Harry and Sirius are staying there a few more days to just monitor him more than anything.”

“How is he?” Dolohov asked legitimately curious how the young teen was coping with the memory altering.

“He will be ok.. eventually. He is confused and the more he tries to clear his thoughts and is unsuccessful the angrier he gets. Sirius and I have both explained to him that’s not how it works, that his mind was altered and there is nothing he can do about it. But he won’t listen. He feels guilty and paranoid, so he has been pulling away from everyone. That's one of the main reasons I left. He has had a less than stellar repor with me, and I didn't want to put Sirius in the middle. He is his godfather and the only real family Harry has. I don’t want to be the reason they argue.”

Dolohov's brows furrowed as he looked down at her. 

“Why is he upset with you?”

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissing manner. 

“Who knows. It's probably because I am the only one who has the balls to tell him to get over it. After the article he was angry that it seemed Skeeter had thrown Dumbledore under the bus, when I commented that's where he belongs he got snippy. Then it was my fault he hadn't practiced throwing off the imperious curse more in class. Why that is I have no idea, plus all his scans show he wasn't imperioused at all so that doesn't even matter. Then when they scanned his wand and it showed he had not cast a single spell while he was taken, well, Merlin knows why but apparently that was my fault too. I should have been training with him instead of showing off at the duel. At that point Sirius tried to cut in but I stopped him. I told Harry I understand he is hurting and upset and angry, but I am not going to be his proverbial punching bag. I let Sirius know I would be taking a small vacation, I’ll probably go to one of my family's southern houses. I came here to see if maybe I could convince you to run away with me?” 

She giggled and bit her lip as she looked up at him hopefully. He reached up and used his thumb to tug the lip from her mouth before leaning down to press a kiss to it. 

“Malyshka I wish I could. I honestly don't know of anything that sounds better than a few weeks on the beach with you. But this just isn't a good time. I am taking on more responsibility at my job, and can’t take a vacation right now. Will you go by yourself? What about your uncle?” 

She sighed heavily and let him lead her inside where they sat on the couch together. She sat as close to him as she could without being on his lap. Her hand held his while his thumb rubbed over the back. 

“He had some things come up with his job and needs to be available for them so he will stay home. I will be with Tully regardless so I won't be alone, but if I can't have you there, perhaps some alone time is what would be best for me. I don't really feel like entertaining anyone.”

They sat together there talking, she leaned into him letting him put an arm around her and hold her while he spoke about his work and his family. He had said he had gotten on their good side recently so he was hoping it would keep them off his back for a while. She said she was glad for him but he caught her biting her lip again.

“What is it? And don't say ‘nothing’ because I know that look. Something is bothering you.” He said pulling back enough to be able to see her properly.

“Well when I got home I learned that my uncle as well as Sirius received something after Yule..” She started off shakily. 

He quirked a brow wondering what she would get that went to both her muggle and magical guardian.

“What was it?”

“A betrothal contract.” She said and had to fight a chuckle when both his bows shot up in surprise, it was obviously not what he was expecting.

“From who?” He demanded.

“Well, it was from Mr. Rowle, but the craziest thing was it was for Gunnar.” She said calmly.

“WHAT!?!” He leapt up from the couch and almost fell with the quick action.

She couldn't hold it in and doubled over in laughter. She had to hold her stomach as she made soft hiccuping noises through her glee.

“I’m only kidding.” She said and he shot her a glare before plopping back down next to her. “Well. I am kidding about it being Gunnar, not about receiving a contract. He had one sent for Thorfinn. I don't believe Thor knows though as he hasn't mentioned it in any letter, but you know how he is.” She rolled her eyes and he nodded.

He was deep in thought and his face had taken a serious look to it as he looked back to her. 

“So, what are you going to do?” He asked, his voice low.

“Nothing at the moment. My uncle has the final say and he doesn't want me to make any decision until I am at least 17. Sirius thinks I am too young too but said he would support whatever I wanted. And I admit it's no secret, I DO want Thorfinn.. But.. well..”

“But what?” He asked. His voice gaining a husky timber to it.

“I want you too.” Her voice was soft. She looked up and met his eyes. Her cinnamon eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears. She was scared, and it took him a second to realize that may have been the first time he had seen that expression on her face before. He had literally seen her take on a werewolf, walk into fiendfyre filled alcoves and enter duels with wizards three times her size and never bat an eye. But here she was afraid of him rejecting her. 

Again.

The word flashed in the back of his mind. Rejecting her again, because in reality he had just gotten her back. It as torture being without her, it felt like a hole in his heart and magc that he didnt think he could live through again. He wanted to hex himself for thinking so selfishly. He was literally a murderer now and she was this beacon of light. He did nothing but snuff her out given the chance. 

“Malyshka.” He ground in a whisper. His hands clenching and unclenching.

“You have to know I want you more than anything else on this earth.” He said and she started to reach across to him but his next words made her freeze.

“But I am not even remotely close to deserving of you. You are way too good for me little witch. I don't want to be the one to taint you.” He tried to say it in a soothing manner but she immediately sat up straight, her spine snapping perfectly straight.

He watched as her lips pinched before she shot up from her seat to start pacing with a disgusted groan.

“She is good, she is kind, she is smart.” She growled out making him stare at her oddly in confusion.

“What?” 

She stopped long enough to glare at him. “Two truths and a lie Dolly do keep up. I will let you decide which is which, why you don't know this already is a mystery to me after all you are the smartest wizard I know.” She hissed rolling her eyes at the end. 

“But you know what, maybe you ARE right. And if that's the case then I am too GOOD for Thorfinn too. I mean you both hail from notorious dark families after all. Maybe little old me is too sweet and pure for either of you.” She started cooing in that faux sickly sweet voice she used to get a point across, trying to ignore his hands that were now clenched so tight she could only see white in his knuckles. 

“In fact I should change up a large majority of my friend base. Heaven help me from getting caught up with the wrong type of people. I’ll have to tell Theo and Draco goodbye, after all they are from equally as dark of families. Perhaps I should distance myself from Sirius as well, the ancient house of Black is as dark as you can be. I’m sure they’ll all understand though, I’ll just explain to them I am too good for them.” She sassed.

He looked up like he was going to say something so she quickly kept speaking, knowing what would cut the deepest. 

“Luckily I am mere months away from being 17, so I can make some serious decisions for myself soon. I’ll need to find myself a real GOOD guy to get close to. Hmm.. but who will I pick.” She dramatically tapped her chin in thought pretending not to hear his answering growl.

“Well Viktor would be delighted to know I am available. He has been practically begging me for my company since we met. But.. well honestly Durmstrang teaches dark magic to their students so maybe I shouldn't let him taint me. Hmm.. Neville was my first friend and he is just precious, he is as squeaky clean as they come, and there's just that look about him that you know puberty will do him loads of good. Oh or the easiest option would be a Weasley after all there's so many to choose from.” She glared at him.

“And the best part about them is I could easily talk myself into a good stable triad there too. When I first started having problems containing my magic the healer suggested to me that I would do well to look into that option when I was older, something about sharing a bond with two wizards would help regulate the flow of magic.” She waved off the lecture. “The twins would love it, they would jump at the opportunity but no, I think that would be taking the easy route. Charlie and Bill, well they are almost as close as the twins despite living in different countries. I already have Charlie hooked, and I believe with his help and just a small push to let Bill see me as a 17 year old legal witch, I could convince him too. Maybe I’ll stop by the burrow on my way out of town and tell Bill I need help with the wards. I could spend the whole time in my bikini, really letting him get a good look. Then once I won him on our side the three of us can live happily ever after and you and Thorfinn both will have to listen to your co workers talk about just how bad this good girl has been.”

She had hissed the words provocatively and knew she had pushed him too far, but her anger didn't let her stop. She didn't have time to react when he jumped from the couch and had her pushed up against the wall. His large hands gripping her shoulders and holding her against the wall. His face had gone red during her speech and his veins on his neck were throbbing. 

Logically she knew she should have stopped there, while she had an opportunity to. But well, love and logic don't tend to mix and she was heartbroken that he was trying to walk away from her again.

“Is that what you want Dolly… Is that what you picture your future to be?” The rage in her was causing her hair to spark violently. Her hands tinted purple and warming. 

He pushed her harder into the wall as his lips crashed into hers. Unlike the majority of kisses they had shared this one was rough to the point of being borderline unhealthy. It was a lot of teeth and tongues and left both of them utterly breathless when she shoved him away from her. 

His eyes flashed at her, taken in her breathless but enraged expression, her big eyes filling with tears.

“FUCK! Fuck malyshka what do you want from me? What do you want me to do?” He yelled. 

She pushed his chest away again for good measure before yelling back. 

“I want you to fight for me God Damnit! I want you to stop fucking running every time something doesn't go your way. How hard is it to see that I am crazy about you? I want you and Thor and I am a spoiled brat who is used to getting what she wants so stop trying to deny me!” The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. 

“You wouldn't be safe with me!” He countered.

She scoffed, roughly wiping away her tears with the backs of her hands. 

“Where am I safe Dolly? Honestly answer me that? I was almost killed this year as part of a fucking school tournament. I have been in the infirmary more times in the last 4 years than I ever was my entire life, and this is at the supposed safest place in the wizarding world. But in case you haven't noticed I am still here. I am not going to let anything happen, not to me, not to you, not to Thor. I would kill anyone who tried to jeopardize you all or your safety and I would even go so far as to make a vow on it. I would fight for you all. Because that's what you do when you love someone. I just want you to return the damn sentiment.” A sob broke out and she covered her face embarrassed at the sound. 

He tried to reach for her but she pulled away. 

“No, listen I am not going to force your hand. There are things you aren't telling me, I know this. But you know I don't care, I don't need to know. However there are things I need to tell you, things I think could potentially change a lot of things between us all. But you have to give me time to be able to do so. So, I guess take the time to really think about what you want because this will be the last time we have this argument. I stood in front of you a year ago and promised you I wouldn't give up on us, but you did that for me.” She backed over to the floo. 

“I’ll write to you when we can all get together.” SHe said sadly and stepped through the floo. He didn't even get a chance to respond to her. 

He dropped down on the couch and screamed into his hands. How did the night end up like this? Why did he have to cast that curse at that fucking Diggory kid. He was a killer now, just like his uncles and his father. He was tainted and he could feel it in his soul. Standing from the couch he picked up the first thing he could reach, which was a bottle of fire whiskey and threw it at the wall shattering it. He heard a tap on his window and turned to see an owl waiting with a missive. His anger must have flustered the bird because as soon as he took the scroll the bird fluttered away. 

Unrolling it he looked down to see what it said.

Meeting Malfoy Manor tomorrow 6pm

Your Presence is required. 

Just perfect. He thought bitterly. Exactly where I need to be with the current mindset he had. Merlin forbid the dark Lord take a look in his head, he would be overrun with the guilt he felt and then the thoughts of the little witch who held his heart. Fuck. he needed to get himself together befor tomorrow so he would be fit to bring up his shields. 

==========================================

Tom's brows furrowed as he followed the trail of tiny footprints from the floo up to his daughters room. He frowned when he saw her sitting on the floor in her room roughly unpacking her school trunk by hand. 

“Everything ok in here?” He asked hesitantly. 

Her head shot up and she looked at him. Her cheeks still flushed and her eyes red and swollen.

“Yes, just peachy.” She growled. “I just want to go through this. I have too much stuff I don't need anymore, and I don't need to carry around the extra weight.” She cleared her throat. 

Tom looked at her skeptically before moving further in the room to join her. He stuck a hand down and lifted her up from the floor and brought her to the bed for them both to sit. 

“Well…” He coughed. “I know I am not an expert on feelings.” He cringed a little at the word making her chuckle. “But know I am always here if you want to talk. I can probably even promise not to kill whomever made you cry unless you want me to,” He laughed and wiped a tear off her cheek. 

She sighed and leaned into his chest when he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Thank you I know, things are just just getting rough to keep to myself. I think it's just been so much happening lately that I need to take a step back and recenter myself. In fact I plan on going to one of the other properties for a bit. Maybe the beach house in france. Maybe spending some time in the sun will clear me up.”

Tom nodded and pressed a kiss to her curls.

“Of course, that sounds like a good plan. I may send Fen over a few times to check on you or maybe I will take a few days myself. But I am having a meeting tomorrow at Malfoys. I want you there. Come in your animagus form, Rodolphus said it changed, which works for us. The one we freed will be there, I want you to judge their mental capabilities. We don't need any loose cannons, not with as far as we have come.”

She nodded sitting up. “Of course, I will be there.”

Tom smiled and patted her back before standing. 

“Perfect, and why don't you call Marielle, have her come by the house afterwards so you can be properly relaxed for your vacation.”

She agreed wishing her father a good night, not knowing their conversation had been overheard.

============================================

If Thorfinn was surprised to see the little silver fox bouncing its way up to him at the reserve he didn't show it. He simply smiled leaning down to face the wee beastie as it delivered its message.

“Hey superstar, Sorry for interrupting your day. I was just hoping you had some time for a floo call. I will be home the next hour or so if you do. Miss you.”

He looked up at the time and grinned, he had time to spare and would love to speak to the little witch. He had written her a letter after he read the prophet but hadn't had an opportunity to bring it to the owlery. Now he could bypass that entirely.

Kneeling next to the floo he tossed in the powder and leaned forward feeling the tickling sensation that covered his skin as he waited to be directed into her floo. As soon as the room cleared he smiled at the sight. She was laying on her bed, her long curls hung over the side of the mattress as a book hovered above her head so she could read it without holding it.

“Even through the flames you are a sight for sore eyes.” He said getting her attention. 

She turned her head, giving him one of her genuine smiles as she grabbed the book, closing it and tossing it across the bed before rolling to her feet and crossing the floor to him. She knelt down next to the floo.

“Hey! I didn't expect you to so soon!” She said, taking her seat.

“Well you caught me at a good time love, I was just planning on taking a lunch.” He told her.

They talked about how each other were and what was new at the reserve. After the sixth time of him asking her if she was sure she was ok she finally told him the real reason for the call.

“Well, I actually wanted to talk to you in person before Dolly had a chance to write to you.” She said and his brows shot up in confusion of what could have happened that changed her demeanor so much.

“We got in a bit of a tiff.. Well actually we got in quite the fight and it ended with me saying some not so nice things before stepping off through the floo. But I was frustrated and I assumed he would rather me do that then set his flat aflame.”

She watches him from in the flames. “What was the cause? He was probably just worried about you. You and I both know Toni doesn't deal with emotions the best.” He tried covering for his best mate.

She bit her lip trying to coax the tears to stay in that were starting to grow in her eyes.

“He is trying to run away again. But unlike last time where he had the legitimate excuse of his mother trying to control his life, this time it was because ‘I am too good for him.’ He basically told me that he sees no future where the three of us are together.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Best mate or not Antonin definitely knew how to put his foot in his mouth and be the biggest ass at the same time. The problem was that as much as he knew the two of them spoke he didn't think he ever had really told the witch why he was the way he is.

“Well we both know he can be a bloody wanker.” He said, causing her to smile. “But honestly, princess, he only does these things because he cares for you. Before he was certain his mother or uncles would have you killed, and now he is just dealing with insecurities. I know you know our families are a bit on the dark side, but Antonin, well his father was a right bastard. He was really into dark magic and because he was technically a Russian citizen he had nearly free reign for his actions here. He did a lot of things that would sicken you. I have no doubt he loved Toni in his own way, but when he had the choice to stay with his family or go on a rampage he chose the rampage. It ended in four dead aurors, the weasleys uncles if i am not mistaken, and it left Antonin fatherless. Losing him even though he wasn't the best still left a huge hole in Tonis heart. I think he is trying to shield himself from the possibility of reliving that pain by not letting himself get too attached.” He tried to explain.

Hermione was surprised by his words. She knew how Antonins father was before his death, she had heard the tales from her own father. She didn't expect Antonin to be so affected though. It had been years, but she assumed there were some things people couldn't move on from. She must have gotten lost in thought because he cleared his throat to get her attention.

“So what started the conversation that led to the argument?” He questioned.

She blushed prettily before narrowing her eyes at him. 

“I received an interesting piece of information when I got home. It seems I received a betrothal contract after yule..”

His face contorted with a guilty grin, if she could see any color other than the flames she would assume he was blushing. His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

She giggled at the reaction and spoke before he could.

“My uncle believes I should wait until I'm 17 before I try to make any decisions. So it has been tabled for now. But I do want you to know that I am not against it..”

“I sense a but coming.” He joked.

She laughed. “But, I want you both. I have made that no secret. If you can find a way to make that work, I will as well.”

He let out a whoop! “Then I will try my hardest to do so princess. Merlin I wish I could come through and kiss you right now.” He complained. “But it's almost time for me to get back.”

She looked up at the clock and noticed the time jumping to her feet in surprise. 

“Goodness time did get away from us, I have to change.” She said pulling off the floor and shimmying out of her shorts and into a summer dress. She didn't take the time to think about being embarrassed by her lack of modesty until he wolf whistled her way.

“Why Ms. Granger I do say this has been the best lunch break I have ever taken. Please by all means do see fit to schedule one with me bi-weekly at the minimum.” He laughed and she joined him feeling in such better spirits than she had in days past.

“I'm leaving to go to france tomorrow. If you get a day or even an afternoon to spare let me know and I will add you to the wards and send you a portkey. I would absolutely love to see you in person.” She winked at him.

He put his hand to his chin like he was thinking hard. “Hmm an opportunity to spend the day on the beach with you in one of those muggle swimming costumes.. Yes, I do believe I could make time for that.” He chuckled.

“Thank you for always being you superstar. You always are there for me to cheer me up and make me laugh. It really means so much to me.” She said sincerely.

“Anytime princess, you mean the world to me, and if I can do anything to see that beautiful smile I will do it time and time again. Now get going wherever you are needed and miss me until I see you again.” 

She blew him a kiss before he disappeared out of the flames. She stood and walked to the door feeling better than she had in weeks. She walked towards the floo to head to Malfoy manor, she had a meeting to attend after all.

============================================

  
  
  
  
  



	55. Chapter 55:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
I love you all for your support and reviews. Thank you!
> 
> I ended this chapter abruptly because it was getting so long. But mainly because I do have a warning for it and in case this is something you find yourself unable to read I don't want you to miss too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning!!*** warning!!*** Triggers possible!
> 
> There are non con elements in this chapter, and without spoiling the chapter for others it does not amount to rape, the second half of this chapter is focused on a non consensual part!
> 
> Just to forewarn you!
> 
> ===========================================
> 
> ===========================================

The floo took her to Dracos room as requested. He had a floo set up in the sitting room that attached to his bedroom for the sole purpose of her using it when she wanted to visit. Since the break out at Azkaban there were more guests around the manor and she could avoid being seen coming through that way.

“Kind of cutting it close aren't you?” The aristocratic voice from the couch called out and she rolled her eyes when she looked over.

Theo and Draco were both lounging on the couch looking more like extras at a french modeling shoot than two teenage boys in a bedroom. They both had on sharp suits that made them look older, each with a tie that matched their eyes. 

“Hello Draco, wonderful to see you as well.” She scolded him as she walked to Theos end of the couch leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey Mi. You look lovely as always.” Theo greeted her and she smiled. 

“See Theo that's why you will always be my favorite.” She said as she shot a glare at Malfoy who was standing up to stretch. “Plus I am still early, not that you have any concept of time, you are late to nearly everything.” 

Draco scoffed. “A wizard is never late.”

Hermione turned to shoot Theo a disbelieving look. “Please tell me he did not just quote Lord of the Rings to us.” She giggled and Theo joined her nodding his head in disbelief. 

Draco shoved them both playfully. “All right all right laugh it up you two, but now you won't be able to get anything past me. And if you call me smeagol again I will hex you both.”

“Well don't refer to things as precious anymore and we won't.” Theo joked before turning to Hermione. “Now Mi, a little birdie told me that your fox is gone? I must admit I have been nothing but confused since I've heard, I am beyond curious. I Have to know, how did it happen and what are you now?”

Hermione laughed. “Well to make a long story short we all assume it's because one of Fenrir's new pups bit me the night of the full moon. It broke the skin and while since I was in animagus form it couldn't turn me, it just changed me in a different way. What is annoying is that I still have a fox for my patronus, I had always assumed those two would always mirror each other. Obviously they don't.” 

They made their way together towards the door. 

“As far as what I am..” She gave a slight twist as she appeared in animagus form between the two boys. 

They both stared wide eyed at her, their faces a mixture of surprise and confusion. They too probably felt like she did when she got a glimpse of her new self. It was lovely, of that she had no doubt, but it just didn't fit her personality as well as her fox did.

=================================================

The boys led the way down the corridor and opened the heavy doors that lead to the drawing room they were meeting in. Today's meeting was smaller than the one held after Hermione's muggle parents were murdered. This wasnt for everyone who was marked or associated with the dark lord, no, it was only for those who were involved the night of the Azkaban breakout and those who came with Tom to the cemetery. Plus Draco and Theo who as Hermione's friends and confidants had earned themselves a solid place in the inner circle. 

She moved virtually unseen on four legs as the majority of the room didn't glance down to see her, giving her the opportunity to observe those there. It was obvious which ones were the recently escaped inmates as they all held a similar emaciated appearance, and the fidgety stance that led her to believe they were questioning whether this was real life or not. The exception of those rules was a giant of a wizard that was seated off the side near the back of the room. She could not remember his name but was told he was picked up not too long ago which explained his near healthy appearance. Then unfortunately the other that broke the mode was Bellatrix. Hermione had honestly hoped that the witch would have been left to her demise at the prison, but it seemed the fates had a cruel sense of humor. So while she was in fact severely underweight, making her head seem comically large attached to her body, especially given the rats nest of black curls that adorned it; she was seated excitedly next to her sister Narcissa. Nearly bouncing on the cushion waiting for the meeting to start she was a direct opposite to her brother in law that was seated across the room on a couch with her husband.

It had been a year since she had seen Rabastan and she was shocked to see he looked no better than he did that day in the courtroom. His cheeks were sunken in and his skin was a ashy pale color, as if he was cold to the touch. His nerves were nearly palpable as he fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. Making a decision of where she wanted to observe the meeting she made her way towards the brothers. Her two friends followed behind her to find a seat nearby.

“Aw if it isn't my ickle nephew Draco! Draco darling come give your auntie Bella a kiss!” Bellatrix called out after Draco making him groan. 

“You are such a handsome boy, it's the Black genes of course. And I see you recruited a little friend,” She gestured towards Theo. “Ugh, but you brought a mangy mutt in here with you!” 

As soon as the words left her filthy mouth Hermione turned towards her baring her new sharp teeth. One of the positives she had found with her new animagus form was she was much more intimidating. After all while some would shoo away a small fox, the same would not be said for a white wolf. 

She would add the fact that her wolves eyes seemed to stay in a reddened state added to the ferociousness of it. It made up for the fact that she was still small. Smaller than the black dog Sirius turned into, but her solid white coat was another surprise for them all. The whole picture was intimidating to say the least. 

“Careful Bellatrix I do not believe she likes you and I am in no mood to heal a bite today thank you.” Snape called from the now open door way as the rest of the group walked in. 

Hermione saw Antonin among the group but didn't move to go to him, instead she finished her path towards the couch with the lestrange brothers. Leaping up onto the middle cushion between them she watched as Rabastan stiffened in surprise. Rodolphus chuckled at her arrival and brushed a hand down her back. 

“Well hello beautiful, have you come to keep us company?” He asked her laughing loudly when she pressed her wet nose on his cheek before turning on the cushion and laying down while her front paws and head rested in Rabastans lap. After a second of fear passing through him she was relieved when she could feel the tension drain from him. His fingers that had been pulling at his shirt sleeves dug into her fur instead with a sigh. She lifted her head and rubbed it against his chest before laying it back down and allowing him to pet her. Rodolphus having caught on to what she was doing gave her an appreciative smile and pat on the back. 

She had decided she would do what she could to help the youngest lestrange, having remembered the shell of a man that Sirius was versus how he was now. She wanted nothing more than for Roddy to have his little brother back, and if she gained a friend and ally in the process, well all the better. 

It had been decided previously that until they were certain of the mental stability of all the released members her identity would need to remain a secret from them. They couldn't risk one of them going off the deep end and dragging all their hard work down with them. So for now, all she could offer Rabastan was company in wolf form. Yet judging by his reaction to her verse the influx of people around him, he may just be more comfortable this way.

================================================

The meeting was long. Tom spent the time catching those who had returned up on what had happened the last 10 plus years, also the strides they had recently made to change the wizarding world in their favor. He explained their sole purpose at the moment was the discrediting of Albus Dumbledore. That once he has fully gone from the picture it would be a smooth move to completely take over the ministry. 

“We currently have Rita Skeeter working in our favor. She has agreed to publish more and more damning information on Dumbledore every three days. With any hope this will be enough to either force him to flee, or turn the rest of the wizarding world against him.” Tom concluded. 

“What about the prophecy my Lord? Before we were imprisoned we were trying to locate the child who it was about. If the Potter boy lives should we not plan his demise?” Bellatrix asked in her sickly way of speaking that made her sound like a child. 

Hermione let out a low growl from her place on the couch. Rabastan, who assumed it was from hearing Bellatrix’s voice again, chuckled and petted her head. Rodolphus looked up eyes wide at the first laugh he had heard from his brother since he'd been freed. 

“Bella, we are not to draw any attention to prophesies. The last thing we want to do at this moment is draw any attention to ourselves, or give Dumbleodre any ammunition to turn towards us and our cause. I know this will be hard for some of you to fathom but things are very different now. Before I handled things incorrectly, I was consumed by anger and thought force was the only answer. Now, I have grown in my way of thinking and I have been shown that there are more ways to handle what needs to be done to get our way. If we try to take the ministry by force there will never be peace, there will always be resistance groups trying to rally against us.” He explained.

“Now by no means does this mean I have become a pacifist.” He chuckled darkly. “I just have realized when to use violence and when to use intelligence to win a fight. Crouch Senior needed to die, that was obvious. Besides the fact that he was the only one who knew about the trade out of his wife for Barty at Azkaban, he also was vocal in his lack of faith and trust in Dumbledore. Having him killed and then branded will lead others to thinking Dumbledore was behind it.”

“They already do my Lord.” Barty said his tongue flicking out in his nervous tick. “The wards I had set in his office alerted me that aurors came in to look through his files. Naturally they found the one father had for a case he was building against Dumbledore.” 

Tom nodded approvingly. “Very good.”

He turned to look at Bella who was glaring at Barty as if he sickened her.

“We are no longer functioning the same way as before. This is a long term solution, I need to know you all can fall in line. I know things will be difficult to adapt to, but if you feel like you will be unable to I will not hesitate to remove you from your place in our group. You are technically free now, there is the door if you disagree.” He pointed to the door but no one moved. Not that anyone suspected anyone would. After all changed or not, abandoning Tom Riddle was a death sentence. 

Tom clapped his head when no one moved. “Now that that 's taken care of let's move on. Most of you were marked from before, and we will still use the marks to communicate when necessary. However I was informed that the marks were a cause of difficulty before, as they made it easy to determine who was involved with our cause. I have used that information and made alterations to the new marks. Those of you who are unmarked I would be honored to present you these.” He said and with a wave of his hand the box on his desk opened and a handful of necklaces rose and dispersed across the room. They dangled in the air in front of those who were unmarked.

“These will be your marks should you accept them. They will warm when you are being called and they will act as a portkey when held. You simply use the spell ‘portus’ and it will take you to wherever the destination I have set is. You can be called individually or as a group. It also will act as a tracker should it be needed.”

Each person with one in front of them took the necklace from the air before putting it on. Tom smiled at them before continuing the meeting.

=============================================

The meeting lasted longer than she had hoped. She found herself lifting her head from time to time to look at the time, knowing when she got home Marielle would be waiting on her. The thought of the wonderful massage and instant relaxation she was going to receive was the only thing that allowed her to get through the meeting without tearing out Bellatrix’s throat. She had already spewed on and on about dirty mud bloods and blood traitors and how disgusting she found the filthy beast that were werewolves when Tom finally stopped her. He informed her again that there werewolves were on their side, and part of that would be working within the ministry to get them more rights and guaranteed their freedom. Bella looked like she had sucked on a lemon after that. 

Hermione was thrilled when the meeting adjourned. She watched Dolohov leave with his uncles and was pleased to see he did look to be in a foul mood. She only hoped it was because he too was still reeling from their fight. Narcissa left with Bellatrix and seeing the group thin out Rodolphus asked his brother if he would mind waiting for him in the lounge. Rabastan nodded in agreement and gave the white wolf next to him on the couch one last pet before standing. He turned to look at the wolf. 

“Thanks for keeping me company, girl.” he said to the wolf before leaving the room. 

When the door shut behind him and it was just the inner circle inside Tom flicked his and to the door warding it. Once he did Hermione twisted in her seat and took her human form. Stretching out her neck from being in her animagus form for so long. 

“Well, that was enlightening.” She said with a smile and the others just snorted and rolled their eyes at her.

“I am just saying I think we would have been better off leaving that demented old Hag in Azkaban.. No offence of course Roddy.” 

Rodolphus chuckled, pulling her into his side to ruffle her hair. “None taken beautiful, I too wish she would just go gently into that long night.” He stretched his arm out in front of them as if ushering her imaginary form away from them all. “Thank you by the way, for helping Rab. He has been struggling with being around crowds, but I noticed he calmed with you there. He even smiled a time or two.” He gave Hermione a genuine smile that was full of pure gratefulness.

“Anytime Roddy. He is family after all.”

She looked up at the clock and clapped her hands in excitement. 

“Well gentlemen I have to go, I have a date with Marielle and I don't want to be late.”

===============================================

Walking in the room she smiled at the sight of the massage table laid out and ready. There was a thick scent of incense in the air that tickled her nose as she removed her clothes and put on the white robe provided for her. She rubbed the cloud soft fabric against her cheek as she moved to the tea setting waiting for her.

This was a part of the procedure she wasn’t sure about at first. She didn’t understand the purpose of putting a plush robe on to just remove it again once she had finished her tea. But Marielle has explained to her it was important to her body to take the few moments to completely free herself of whatever else was going on in her life outside of the closed room.

Bringing the tea cup to her lips she frowned at the top sweet liquid that she drank down. It was odd, Marielle usually made her tea perfectly. She shrugged her shoulders. It wasn’t a big deal. Perhaps she was trying a new blend, or more likely with all the new clients she had recently taken on she had probably gotten her confused for another.

She finished the tea and made her way to the table where she disrobed and wrapped the white towel around her waist before laying stomach down on the table. Ringing the small bell there that let Marielle know she was ready to begin. She heard the door open and click closed behind her as her face was nestled into the whole in the table.

She fought off a yawn as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. That was odd, she thought, she didn’t feel at all tired or exhausted before she got into the room. In fact, she was worried she was too wound up after sitting around for the whole meeting that she may not be able to properly relax. Her mind calmed when she felt a pair of warm hands run down her back lightly spreading oil in their wake.

Time seemed to move oddly as she laid there and felt the weight of the hands move along her back lightly as if they were trying to learn the curves and plains of it. More than once she felt the urge to lift her head to see why this felt so different than any other session but then the heaviness in her head would make her lay it back down and exhale. Vaguely over the sound of the static in her ears she heard a light humming as the fingers traced their way down her spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She calmed herself and thought introspectively. She imagined herself going to where she brought anyone using Legilimency on her to. The occlumency walls of her mind were not so much walls as they were just her best way to create a block. It was a seemingly peaceful valley with a large pond in the middle. The water was calm and undisturbed as she approached it, but something didn’t feel right. Why was she not questioning the things she knew she would normally question. Why did the touch feel different to her, why was the tea odd tasting, she wondered the sweet taste still on her lips. Why hadn’t Marielle said anything to her? She was usually very vocal as she massaged her. Letting her know what muscles she was working and repeating calming mantras. Now she was just humming. It was a strange song that sounded familiar and had a deeper timber than she thought was possible from the French masseuse.

Coming closer to the pond she saw there was a strange mist floating in the water. She frowned as she knelt down and put her finger tips into the water causing tiny ripples to form on the surface. She had seen that mist before. Where had she seen it? Why was her brain moving so sluggish? She took a deep breath and forced her mind to focus. A very blurry memory surfaced, she was in DADA class and was laughing at the others struggling to throw off the imperious. When it was her turn to try she remembered seeing the mist in the water here, it was how she knew there was something wrong. Panicking she pulled herself out of her mind and tried to raise up.

Though she had broken through what the curse was, she was still undeniably heavy and uncomfortable. She could barely lift her head and when she did she could see the mirror in front of her. She watched as Marielle moved the towel covering her backside down further exposing her. Hermione was trying to fight off the weight on her tongue to ask her what the hell was going on when she saw the reflection do something in the mirror that made her blood run cold.

Marielles tongue darted out quickly and licked her bottom lip in a snake like fashion. She had only known one other person to do that. Someone who had access to copious amounts of poly juice potion and could pass through their wards at home with no problem.

Grunting with the force of trying to fight through the exhaustion and confusion that was plaguing her mind she tried to get her mouth to form a scream but all that escaped was a high pitched moaned groan. The smirk she received in the mirror let her know her assumption was correct.

“Calm down little love, you know I will take good care of you. I have waited so long for a chance to get you alone like this so we won't be rushed. I am going to take my time.” With a wave of her hands ropes appeared sound Hermione's hands and ankles attaching her to the table. 

“I assumed you would break through the imperious eventually, after all you were my brightest student. Your little stunt with the Carrow bitch actually gave me the idea to combine the curse with a potion,” He said as his hands spread more of the oil on her back. “I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to lure you in. You've tempted me day in and out and now I finally have you.” Hermione watched in horror as the figure in the mirror began to shift and change, the potion wearing off revealing the grinning face of Barty Crouch Jr.

“P..Pl...Please..” Hermione worked hard to get her mouth to form the words. 

Crouch looked at her mildly impressed.

“I see you are still fighting the effects, just let go little love, it will be alright. You and I are made for each other. Those other.. Boys..” He snarled the word. “Have no idea what you need or how to treat you. I do, I can make you happy. I can make you feel better than they ever have, and I unlike them will always choose you first.” He said as his fingers dug into the globes of her ass cheeks. He chuckled darkly at her enraged expression.

“Don't worry little love I haven't been digging around in your beautiful head. Your defences are too much even for me. Your little boy toys however leave much to be desired. I walked right into their minds, their memories. I watched them replay their intimate moments with you and seethed with jealousy. They came too close to taking what is mine. I have plans for us love, and watching you come apart under me is the first on that list.”

==================================================

Tom was still holding court with his friends in Malfoy manor. He had no rush to get home and was always happy to hear the thoughts and input of those closest to him. He sat there nursing a glass of firewhiskey while Lucius and Severus debated who would be sent in from the ministry when they were forced to remove Dumbledore from his post. Severus believed they would send in a representative from the board of governors. Lucius disagreed, stating he thought the ministry would send one of their own first, but who that would be he had no clue. 

Rabastan had just commented to Draco that he wouldn't be surprised if the ministry suggested Lucius as a replacement, and asked him if he was ready to spend the next three years away at school with his Daddy when the door opened and Fenrir stomped in.

“Tom, would there be any reason I was blocked from floo access to your home? I went to talk to Mina about the next full moon, and I can't get through.” The large man said as soon as he entered. He was feeling a bit put out not understanding why he couldn't come through like he always did.

Tom arched a brow in surprise but shook his head. “No, none that I know. I made sure to double check the access list before heading here today just to be sure no one followed that wasn't allowed. It seemed up to standard and your signature was there.” He said rubbing his chin in thought.

“Someone else try, save me the walk to the edge of the apparition wards.” Fenrir suggested.

Without being prompted Theo and Draco strolled from the room to give it an attempt. Excited to have something to rub in the wolf's face when they were allowed through and he wasn't. The rest of the men sat and waited expecting to receive the all clear soon. They were met by the sound of rushing footsteps approaching the study.

“We can't get through either, I think it has been completely closed off, we can't get in any of the rooms. Theo even has access to her bedroom floo and it won't go through either.” Draco said in a panic.

“We are going to go try to apparate there.” Theo added as they turned to run but were stopped by a loud crack. 

Tully the house elf appeared in the room in a full blown panic. Large tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled on her ears.

“Master has to come quick! The young miss is in trouble and Tully can't get to her. The bad wizard used the blood ward to keep tully back! My mistress needs me!” The elf sobbed falling on her knees in front of Tom who had leapt to his feet when the elf appeared. 

Tom had just a moment to look around the room to see the shared looks of concerns as the others had stood as well.

“Tully come take us home, I am assuming since the floo is closed there are anti apparition wards up as well. Dobby!” He called and another elf popped in the room. “Take the rest of them through the wards into my home. Hermione is in trouble and if there are blood wards up it may take us all to get them down.”

With two snaps of bony fingers Tully and Dobby both apparated away with their respected group of wizards. They arrived in a heartbeat later to a scene none of them were expecting.

=================================================

She could hear him speaking as well as feel his slimy hands groping her, but whatever it was he was saying she was drowning out in an attempt to get a grasp on her own mind. The fact he had gone on so long without actually touching her in a way she wouldn't come back from really spoke of his mental space. A regular rapist, as awful as it is to say, would have already made his move by now, hell they'd be done more than likely. But Crouch hadn't moved beyond his now squeezing of her bum and thighs. He had actually convinced himself that she would want to be with him after this. That her alienation of affection was derived from them not having a chance to be together. He was delusional at best, but Hermione knew that crazy people were dangerous. 

She fought with the white mist in her brain, getting a little bit more control with every deep breath she took. She focused on the restraints that were digging into her wrist. If She could free her hands, she could summon her wand and make a move, and call for help. She wondered why she hadn't heard anything from outside of this room as her father would have been home by now, and Tully should have checked on her to see if she needed any dinner. A fear crept into her heart that Crouch had done something horrible to her beloved elf. Perhaps if she could just get her mouth to work she could call for Nagini.

She tried and failed to get the hisses out but they weren't loud enough to reach her familiar. Instead they were overheard by a monologuing Crouch who wasn't impressed. With a sharp smack to her ass he pulled away.

“Now little love don't be like that. We won't be interrupted until I say we are through. You will like this Hermione trust me, you just need to see for yourself I guess.” His hands grabbed onto her thighs and tried to separate them.

In a move that surprised them both she was able to snap her legs shut, having gained enough control of her own functions to do so. Crouch frowned at the move and shook his head picking up his wand.

“You are a wonderful piece of meat little love and I was hoping to devour you with no issues. However even with the best cut of steak, occasionally it does need to be tenderized first before it is consumed.”

He lifted his wand hand and pointed it at the struggling witch.

“Crucio.”

================================================

Tom and the others gaped in shock at the sight of their home as flames and smoke poured out of what they knew to be Hermiones window. Without waiting on instructions Fenrir and Rodolphus both took off at a run into the house. 

When Tom, Lucius, Thomas Nott and Snape caught up with them in the house they watched as the pair were desperately trying to take down the blood wards. It was an intricate pattern that was so interwoven it was completely keeping the flames into the room, only a few wisps of smoke were coming from under the door. 

Lucius told Theo and Draco to stay outside and to try to direct their spells at the window to put out the flames. The boys, who had no experience dismantling wards were best used there as they nervously fretted for their friend inside. 

With the combined group effort they eviscerated the wards instead of dismantling them. The force of which blew them all back a few feet, knocking a few on their ass. Tom rushed to the door, feeling both Fenrir and Rodolphus behind him as he yanks the door open and saw what was happening inside. 

=================================================

In Hermione's head space she witnessed as well as felt the first blast of the cruciatus curse. The normally still waters of her mind that were covered in the white fog were now choppy and had waves cresting upon the shore line. The fog was lifting and she was able to feel her magic getting better control of itself. 

When her body refused to comply with his wishes Crouch let off another round of the curse. 

“Crucio!” He hissed watching the stream hit the struggling girl on the bed. He smiled hoping that surely that would have been enough to sufficiently get a 16 year old witch to give up the fight. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her. But it was too late now and he would do whatever it took to make her his.

Hermione was finally able to release a scream, the feeling in her mouth and tongue now back to normal. She had been held under the curse for so long that she felt her magic start to fight back. It started in the tingle she felt in her hands before she had an accidentally outburst of magic and it spread like wildfire through her system until she felt a steady hum that went with the pain. She felt her wrist loosen and saw that the purple flames surrounding her hands had melted the restraints off. Assuming her ankles had met the same fate she mustered up her new found strength and rose from the bed. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she almost gasped at the reflection. She was glowing. The fire that normally came from her hands was wild and winding around her body in a serpentine pattern while her skin held a golden aura around it making her look like a star, making the last change ever so noticeable: Her eyes were completely crimson. Glowing like two rubies in the sockets. She looked away from herself to see the face of the man who had now lowered his wand in awe at the creature before him. He opened his mouth to speak but with the loud hum in her ears she couldn't hear anything else. When he saw the look of pure fury on her face when she turned to face him he had raised his wand again. He wouldn't have time to cast a spell because her magic chose that moment to attack. 

All she could remember from that moment was the sweet heat of the flames.

=========================================================


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
Thanks for the support and comments.   
You all are the best
> 
> to answer some previous comments and questions:  
I dont have a set update time. With school back in session for me plus I have to help my son with his NTI life is insane. Then on top I took a prompt for a crossover fic and have been working on them side by side.   
SO basically the updates just come whenever I can get them to you. Some come quicker because I have an outline laid out where I have what I need or want to happen when, so some of the conversation or scenes have been written.  
Just bare with me and I will get you a new chapter!
> 
> Also been a few of repeat questions lately regarding age and nicknames etc. Hopefully I tie in some of them this chapter, the others I will get to or reread the early chapters! 
> 
> Thank you all!  
Happy September!
> 
> /  
/  
/  
/

.  
.  
.  
"Flint strikes out to pierce the dark,   
cause a flame from just one spark,  
fills the room with smoke so harsh,  
she exhales the memory."  
-Tattoos, Tyler Childers  
.  
.  
.  
.  
============================================================

Tom sat stoically at his daughter's bedside as he watched her sleep. Her dark brows would furrow and release under the heavy sedative that Severus had given her. Said wizard was now running another diagnostic scan on the sleeping witch. He was worried about the sheer volume of calming draughts they had to force down her throat to get her to calm down enough where they no longer feared her spontaneously burning the room down. Then on top of that the large dose of dreamless sleep she had been given to try to recover from the blow to her magical core. 

Severus seemed to be satisfied with the results of the scan and gave Tom a stiff nod which he returned. Tom watched as the corner of the notorious dungeon bats lips quirked in a near smile as he looked down at the sleeping teen. He had brushed a curl away from her face and was shaking his head at the sight she made curled up in the bed next to the largest snake in Britain and the tiny house elf who had refused to let go of her hand once she was freed from the blood warded room in their home. 

A light tap on the door had them both turning to see a head of long blonde hair peek through. Once he was acknowledged Lucius opened the door further allowing Narcissa to float into the room. Tom stood and made his way to follow Lucius and Severus out of the room as to not disturb Hermione with their discussion. Without a word Narcissa took his seat and snatched Hermione's free hand to hold in her own. Before exiting the room Tom turned and hissed an order at Nagini.

“Don't allow anyone other than Narcissa close to her until I return. You have my permission to kill anyone else who tries.”

The trio of elder wizards walked to Lucius’ study where they all took seats without a word, helping themselves to large glasses of firewhiskey. 

“So, what did you find?” Tom asked his friend.

================================================

When they had arrived at the house and dismantled the wards blocking the room they were met with a rather terrifying sight. The room was completely engulfed in flames that had been emitted from Hermione herself. She was frozen with rage and was shockingly nude which only caused them all to try to act more quickly to preserve her modesty. Being able to heal easier Fenrir was quick to enter the burning room and try to pull the raging witch out of it. It was only after he made it past the threshold and was able to pull her into his arms that he noticed the other figure in the room.

Or what was left of him.

With a muttered explicit he tried shaking Hermione to get her to stop casting the flames, but she was so focused on the slowly disintegrating figure in front of her that she didn't notice. In fear of her taking the house down with her Fenrir did the only thing he could think of to get her to snap out of it. He leaned down and bit her on the back of the neck where she had been bitten before in animagus form, knowing the damage had already been done and she was in no danger of being turned. The sharp flash of pain did in fact bring her back to reality but not before her magic flared and tossed Fenrir across the room and into the wall. 

Seeing her calming enough where she wasn't currently aflame, Severus and Tom rushed in the room. Severus with his robe already removed and handed to Tom so he could wrap her up. Both men nearly froze seeing the charred body in front of her. Tom acted as quick as he could grabbing her in his arms and wrapping the cloak around her. Severus made his way to see if he could identify the body, only the flames were too hot to get any closer. Tom apparated the two of them out into the back garden and Severus followed with Fenrir's unconscious form after issuing an order for Tully and Dobby to bring medical supplies to them. The other three grown wizards took to extinguishing the fire while the younger two left to go make sure their friend was alright.

Hermione was shaking from the magical exhaustion, she had used more than she ever had breaking the curse and when her magic fought back from the cruciatus pain it nearly depleted her. Yet even with her stores dangerously low when Tom had asked her what happened she shot off a jet of flames that burned the decorative gardens in the back. Draco and Theo arrived just in time to start putting them out before they reached the woods behind them.

Severus knelt next to the witch and her father as he forced three vials of calming draught down her throat, finally after the third her hands stopped glowing purple. Tully who was completely beside herself was shaking with sobs as she clung to the young witches legs. Using her elf magic she transfigured the cloak into a comfortable set of pajamas that would be warmer and help with her shivering. 

Lucius, Thomas and Rodolphus all came out to check on them, all of them were a bit sooty and had burn marks in their robes, but at least if they were there it meant the fires were out. Dobby has just finished healing Fenrir enough where he was able to revive him. Now they all stood around their Lord and leader and looked down at the young witch that had come to mean so much to them all. Her normal steel like strength that she exhibited was gone and for one of the very few times she looked like a teenage girl. Thick tear tracks ran down the ash on her face and her hands that were gripping Toms robes like a lifeline shook furiously.

“Hermione love, you are safe now. Can you tell us what happened?” Rodolphus broke the silence, hoping she could just explain enough where they knew whose body it was in the room.

She opened her mouth to speak, her teeth chattering so much you could hear them. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before they watched as more tears leaked down her face. She turned and burrowed her face into her father's chest saying only one word. 

“Crouch.”

====================================================

Lucius sighed rubbing the space between his eyebrows before taking a long sip of the drink.

“It’s worse than what we thought. I wasn’t expecting to come across what we did. His room at the manor wasn’t too bad. A few journals, a candid photo of two tucked into books, a few newspaper clippings. I mean it wasn’t overly obsessive, just wrong considering who it was of.

The problem was we found a few for a hotel room in knockturn alley.”

He shuddered, taking another drink to calm his rising anger.

“He was beyond obsessed with Hermione. It is very clear to see now. We still have his journals and scrolls to work through but from what Thomas and I could see he was working on applying the basis of an imperius curse into a potion to be applied topically. I think he took the idea from the research Hermione had done previously.

There were two bodies in the room. Judging by the smell and decomposition we assume they had been there since Christmas. They both shared similar traits. Smaller build, dark curly hair, light skin. They were muggles as far as we could tell.”

Both Tom and Severus had to sit back in their chairs in shock at what they were hearing. Tom's eyes flashed crimson again and again as he tried to retain control of his rage.

“What else.” Tom hissed out between his clenched teeth.

Lucius gulped hoping that his friend would remember to not kill the messenger.

“The walls were practically papered in Hermione's photos. Where he got them I have no clue, perhaps once we read his journals it will explain more. I sent the boys home immediately after we entered. I know that Theo isn’t attracted to females and Draco sees Hermione as family, still I didn’t think she would appreciate them seeing her displayed that way. Most of them were candid shots. Some from their dorms, I can only assume he imperioused one of her roommates in order to get them. We also found a trunk full of memories, they aren’t all his.” Lucius ended letting the implications of what he was saying sink in.

“I can only hope she made him suffer enough.” Tom said with a heavy sigh. “I find myself near desperate to find a way to bring him back only so I could kill him myself. To know he had planned this..” the grip he held on the glass tightened enough where the loud crack of glass shattering echoed in the room. “Not that it would have been excused had it been a spur of the moment idea. But, he had planned for months for this opportunity. Hermione was supposed to leave for France. I wouldn’t have spoken to her except for letters for the next few weeks. He could have been with her the entire time held under his spell. Merlin only knows how strong it was for someone with the magical aptitude that Hermione has to have actually depleted her magical core. It’s not far to suggest no one else would have been able to break through.” He was shaking his head, his crimson eyes unfocused in rage.

Severus and Lucius both understood completely what was being said and more importantly left unsaid. If Hermione was anything less than the prophecy baby that she was she would truly be in trouble right now. Crouch would have convinced her to let him have his way with him, and judging by the books that they had found in his possession he would have used an older rite to bind the girl to him. She would have been tied to him for life, then her life force and his intertwined. More than marriage bonds, and dark in nature.

“When she wakes we will try to find out what happened. In the meantime I will take a look at the journals. You are both more than welcome to assist me.” Tom said, waving his hand to clean the mess of broken glass on the floor.

==============================

Harry has searched the first floor for his godfather but had come up empty handed. He climbed the stairs and began the search again on the new floor. Turning the hallway he found Sirius standing staring at a closed room down the corridor.

“Sirius?” He asked as he approached the man.

Snapping out of his train of thought Sirius turned quickly offering up a smile to his god son.

“Pup, what’s up?”

Harry tried to move out of the way of the ruffling hand in his hair now with a laugh.

“Not a lot, just wondering if you have heard from Mione. I tried flooing but the connection is off so I sent Hedwig out but he came back with the letter still attached. I wanted to apologize to her for the way I acted in the hospital.” He said with a grimace.

Sirius looked surprised and then impressed. Nodding his head in thought.

“Good on you pup! I actually was about to contact her myself. I have decided it is time to clean out Regulus’ room and knowing the little shit it’s probably filled with curses and jinxes on all of his things. I wanted to see if she would ask Dolohov if he would come by again and give me a hand dismantling them.” He said before putting a hand to his chin in thought.

“I thought she said she was going to take a few weeks vacation in France. However it doesn’t explain why Hedwig wouldn't be able to find her. Let’s try to send her a patronus.”

With a flick of his wrist he summoned the silvery white version of his animagus. The large dog jumped and galloped around them excitedly before waiting for the message. Leaning forward he spoke to the dog.

“Hey Vixen. Harry and I need to get a hold of you. Fire call us or send us an owl or better yet, come see us ok?”

He stood up and directed the dog to find Hermione. The dog ran out disappearing through the wall. They both smiled watching it vanish and continued their conversation. Walking down the steps together.

They were sitting in the kitchen with Remus not twenty minutes later when the dog came bounding back into the room startling them all. Sirius looked confused as the dog shook its head in the negative before disappearing in a puff of silver smoke. He turned quick to Remus.

“Moony, what are the reasons a patronus would return?” He asked in a distraught voice.

Remus sat back thinking deep on the answer.

“The person you are searching for doesn’t exist. Meaning you have an incorrect name or the person is deceased is the most likely reason. I believe sometimes if the patronus has waited for days to relay the message they tend to just puff out more than returning to the sender. Then of course if the person is behind wards that don’t allow any type of magical messengers to pass through, they’re rare but exist.” Remus rattled off all he knew on the subject.

Harry looked up at Sirius and panicked. Sirius held up his hand before he could voice his concerns.

“Easy there Harry. Let’s think logically here. If something happened to her we would know. We both have a bond to her, mine from being her magical guardian and I would assume you two have a sort of sibling bond too. We would have physically felt if she was dead. So that leaves the wards as the most likely reason. Which would also explain Headwig being turned away. So Remus, is there any way to get through those wards?”

Remus suggested that while he couldn’t get through them, a talented enough curse breaker probably would know something. It was all Harry needed to hear before he jumped to his feet.

“Ok then what are we waiting for? You needed a curse breaker earlier for Regulus’ room and now we need one to reach Hermione. Let’s go to Gringotts and see if Dolohov is there. Maybe he has heard from Hermione anyways, and if he isn’t there surely Bill Weasley will be there and can help us. I just know that all of us will be worried until we know for sure.”

The two elder wizards agreed and in just a few minutes they were all heading to Gringotts together.

======================•========

He sat at the desk and aggressively squired his quill as he tried to fill out the paperwork in front of him. To say he was annoyed by his coworkers was putting it lightly. It wasn’t their fault in all honesty. It was that he was so deeply unhappy that he was projecting his negativity out onto the world. And when anyone dared to be happy or even chipper around him it really ground him the wrong way. Top of the list at the moment was none other than William Weasley. The redhead had a horribly annoying habit of whistling when he was walking to and from his office which was naturally right next to his. So multiple times a day he heard the sound walk past his door.

If it was anyone else he probably wouldn’t have let it get to him as bad as it had. He knew it was the echoing of Hermione's threats that she would be tempted to end up with said Weasley if Antonin couldn’t pull his head out of his ass. So every time he heard the sound of his happiness he ground his teeth in anger that it could have been Hermione that was making him that way.

It was an absurd thought but that didn’t stop his treacherous mind from thinking it. He knew that Hermione said she was going on a holiday, to France if he wasn’t wrong. And that she was giving him time to think and make a decision. There was no way she would have already moved in on Weasley. She wouldn’t do that to him or to Thor. But it didn’t stop his blood pressure from rising anyways. The whistling sound grew closer before stopping in front of his open office door.

“Good afternoon Dolohov.” Weasley said cheerfully from the door.

Antonin lifted his head in a slight nod, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Do you have the report from that cursed teapot the aurors brought in from the raid a few weeks ago? We had another couple pieces of the set show up and I just wanted to look at it as a whole before I turned them over.” Weasley asked, taking a step into the room.

Antonin stood and nodded walking over to his filing cabinet and opening it. With a wave of his wand the correct file popped up and he grabbed it bringing it over to the ginger.

“Do they know if the set was purposely split up?” He asked him before handing over the file.

Weasley shook his head negative. “No, they don’t have a clue, but it seems likely at the time given that usually items like that do tend to stick together. While my family would drink out of mismatched mugs all the time I believe it isn’t an activity commonly used amongst the rest of the world.”

Antonin snorted. “No, I dare say it’s not. My own mother has a set for each occasion. She would die before putting out an incomplete set.”

Bill smiled. “Well there you go. Thankfully that’s not for us to figure out. We just get to remove the curses and the aurors have to deal with the whys.” He gave him a hearty pat on the back and went to leave when three figures appeared at the doorway.

“Ah perfect!” Sirius said with a clap. “Everyone we are looking for in one spot.”

Bill moved first, crossing the room in greeting and shaking the three wizards hands in a friendly state. Antonin however retook his death behind his desk having no real urge to be a part of whatever it is this group wanted. He was trying and failing to not think of Hermione every single bloody second of the day and this would just make it worse.

“What brings you lot by?” Bill asked for the two of them.

“Well, two things actually. At first I was hoping to get some more assistance with my house. I’m planning on cleaning out my brother's old room and in true Slytherin pureblood fashion I assume the place will be riddled with curses items. I was hoping to commandeer one of you for a few days to check it out with me just to be safe. I’d prefer it to be someone I know so I don’t need to alter the wards and also because I am not really sure what we will find in there and how personal it will be.”

Bill looked over at Antonin and he nodded.

“Bill is currently working a case for the aurors but I have some free time. I can stop in tomorrow if that works for you.” Antonin said speaking to the group for the first time.

Sirius nodded his acceptance before speaking again. “Sounds perfect. But now the real reason we came.” He said looking over at Harry who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

“We are looking for Hermione.” He said the words and Antonin found his head jerking up to look at the trio who all looked a bit nervous.

“Granger?” Bill asked. “I haven’t seen her in weeks.”

The words should have made Antonin happy but he felt a strange pull in his stomach to think there may be something wrong.

“I saw her a few days ago, she came to visit me before she left for holiday. She said she was going to one of the properties her family owned. In France I believe.” Antonin added.

Sirius stares at him like he was trying to judge whether he was telling the full truth or not. It wasn’t like Dolohov was going to say ‘oi I saw her a few days ago before I pissed her off and made her cry and she left fleeing through the floo and I don’t know if she will ever speak to me again because I am a right bastard who continues to hurt her time after time.’ No. That wasn’t something he would admit out loud to the Black heir who was known for his protectiveness as well as his anger.

“Well that’s the thing.” Sirius said snapping him out of thought. “She gave me an address of where she was planning on going and there’s no one there. The place is closed up and looks like it hasn’t been touched in years. You and I both know Tully would have cleaned the place from top to bottom if she was going there.” He said with a chuckle. “Then of course there is the fact that her home floo is disconnected and when we tried to reach her using a messenger both owl and patronus were returned.” Sirius finished with his voice going a little soft alerting both men that he was worried.

Bill's brows were furrowed and was the first to speak. “She must be somewhere that’s warned against messengers. That’s pretty rare magic. Only the older families have really ever practiced it. It’s more of an ancient art before we used the fidelus to hide a location they would ward off messengers so people weren’t able to follow them to their recipients.” He voiced his thoughts.

“Of course that’s to say it isn’t the alternative which we all agree someone would surely know.” He said as an afterthought with a frown that was mirrored on both Sirius and Remus' face while Harry looked confused.

Antonin found his hand moving up to touch his breast bone at the thought. Surely nothing had happened to her. He would know. He looked down at his wrist where the bracelet he had to match the one he had given her sat. He knew she hadn’t worn her since he hurt her the time. But he still rubbed the area of his chest knowing deep down he would have felt her if something had happened.

“That’s what we thought too. And it brought us to you all. Hoping that you may know a way we can get through to her. Just to be certain she is ok.” Sirius added.

There was a moment of pause in between where both Bill and he were running through different things they could try. Where Bill was thinking more along the lines of getting through the wards Antonin himself was wondering if there was a way they could find out her location. An idea popped into his mind and he spoke without delay.

“Have you asked the wolf.”

All four heads turned towards him at his words. Two looked confused, one looked angry and the other offended.

“I beg your pardon?” Remus said a slight burr to his voice.

Antonin shook his head with a slight roll of his eyes.

“Please Lupin don’t insult either of us by thinking I would have referred to you in such a way. I’m talking about the wolf that seems to always know where Hermione is.” At their continued looks of confusion he clarified.

“Greyback.”

Remus responded first with a low growl. Sirius seemed to choke on the air around him before reaching up with a hand and grabbing Remus by the arm. Bill looked shocked but also worried while poor Harry was completely confused at what had just transpired.

“I think you better explain.” Remus growled out from between his clenched teeth.

The fact that none of them knew had thrown Antonin off and he was currently trying to understand how that could possibly be. He had moved himself back further into his chair before speaking to them all.

“Greyback has known Hermione as long as I have. She met him in the forbidden forest her first year and hasn’t gotten rid of him since. Wherever she is he is never far. I have no idea how their relationship works. I don’t know if he is a stalker of if they are actually friends of sorts. I have seen them interact a time or two where they seemed quite close. He is VERY protective of her. I’ve been at the tail end of a few of his threats.”

“What the fuck.” Sirius said in a whisper as he tried to understand what he was hearing.

“I’m sorry can someone please tell me what is going on.” Harry spoke up, finally annoyed enough at being left out.

Sirius and Remus both looked over at him. His big green eyes filled with confusion and anger.

“Sorry Harry but we are a bit thrown off is all. We had no idea Hermione knew another werewolf but Moony. And well Greyback isn’t the type of person you would want to hear is friends with your underaged female ward.” He grumbled out.

“This Greyback. He is a bad guy?” Harry asked them for clarification.

Antonin snorted and Sirius glared at him.

“Well Fenrir Greyback is basically the opposite of Remus Lupin. If that helps you.” Antonin said hoping the boy would understand. He didn’t believe him to be thick but he was struggling today.

“Fenrir.... how common of a name is that?” Harry asked with a gulp as if just realizing something important.

“Not very I would imagine. He comes from Norway, so it’s an indigenous name for those parts.” Remus said with a raised brow watching the wheels turn in Harry’s head.

“Just for laughs. Let’s say I know a guy.. Tall bloke, quite honestly the biggest guy I have ever met. And I went to school with Rowle.” He added. “Long dark brown and black hair, thick facial hair, scar on his eyebrow. Muscles for days and a deep voice...” his words trailed off as he saw the look of confirmation pass the face of the others.

“Well.. I would say you are describing Fenrir Greyback pup.” Sirius said calmly.

“Ok well the guy I just explained I know by the name of Fen. He worked for Hermione's parents as a groundskeeper of sorts after our second year. I saw him practically every day that I stayed there over the summer. Hermione said he lived on the property. She never said he was a werewolf. However knowing her that doesn’t surprise me. She wouldn’t have wanted me to show any prejudice. This was before we knew each other Remus.” He said with a look at his old professor.

“She never even spoke about magic around him. I had no idea he was anything but a freakishly large muggle. They were close, I thought they had known each other for years. He always knew where we were and would pop in on us no matter where we were. She called him Fen and he called her. Oh man what was it....”

“Mina.” Dolohov supplied and Harry snapped his fingers.

“That’s it! She never corrected him so I just figured it was something from her childhood.”

“Well....” Remus said running a hand down his face completely blown away with the news they were learning. “Do you happen to know where we can find Greyback, Dolohov? As much as I would love to get to the bottom of all of this, the most important thing is to locate Hermione and make sure she is well.”

Dolohov stood.

“I don’t know for certain, but I can think of a few places to try.”

Dolohov left the bank with the three wizards in tow after promising Weasley they would inform him once she was located. In the meantime he was going to be working on a way to get past the wards with an owl Incase they didn’t find out where she was.

====================================================

It took three stops until they found who they were looking for and naturally it was in a seedy wizarding bar so far into Knockturn Alley that it made even Dolohov nervous. He turned up his nose as the soles of his feet slightly stuck to the floor as the small group made their way towards the hulking werewolf in their sights.

Not surprisingly Fenrir broke out in a smirk when he saw them approaching. It was not a friendly smile at all, but it didn't leave with the feeling that he would hurdle the table and rip all their throats out. 

“Potter,” He called out, tipping his half full glass in his direction. “Good to see you lad.” 

Harry had to choke down a small laugh at the man's clear antics to upset the ones around him. 

“Hello Fen, I’d be lying if I said this was a surprise, we’ve actually been looking for you.”

Fenrir let out a loud chuckle, showcasing his slightly pointed teeth when he threw his head back. 

“Of that I’m sure kid, after all I doubt there would be a chance in hell that Black would risk his shiny hair getting greasy in one of these joints, or that Lupin here isn't offended by the smell.” His smile dropped as he eyed Dolohov and practically sneered at him. “Not to mention the pretty boy here is probably concerned about getting his dragon hide boots dirty. Now gentlemen, let's not beat around the bush here. What can I do for you.”

Remus and Sirius were both surprised at the casual way the werewolf had spoken to all of them, whatever misconceptions they had coming in here about how they would be treated by the rumored savage beast went out the window when he greeted them friendly. However it didn't escape their notice that he did not seem to be fond of Dolohov at all. 

“We have been trying to reach Hermione and can’t. Last she told us she was going to France, but we went to the address she gave us and it was empty. Then every owl and patronus we tried to send gets returned and the floo access to her house has been disconnected. We need to make sure she is safe, and for some reason Dolohov thought you may be able to help us.” Sirius said taking the lead now. 

Fenrir gave them all an assessing look as he tapped his nails against his glass, the sound louder than it should be in the crowded pub.

“Interesting.” He said with a hum.

“Well today is your lucky day, turns out there is no need to worry or panic. I know where she is and she is perfectly safe and happy. She just needs some time away from everything..” he turned and snarled Dolohov's way, “and everyone.”

Before Antonin could snarl back a retort Remus cut in with his own growl. 

“Why should we believe you?”

Tossing down the rest of the drink Fenrir gave the ex-professor a cruel smile. “Because between all of us, the only person here who knows everything is me. I know her secrets because she trusts me, completely. Look pup I get it we have a bad history, but it was a lifetime ago. You suffered for the sins of your father and for that I am sorry. However I unlike you view my lycanthropy as a gift. So I will understand if you don't thank me for it. But you could thank me for the way that lovely little witch was so open to accept you for who and what you are. Afterall you weren't the first were she’d come in contact with.” His cocky smirk was back.

“Same to you Black. She knows my past, shady as it is and she accepted me anyway. Who do you think was with her the first time she changed into her animagus? Which was why she could sniff you out and then be so open to accept your shady past.. You are welcome for that.”

Sirius snorted before pulling out a chair at the table and plopping himself down in it. He gestured at the others to sit as they were drawing attention to themselves standing around the table. 

“Well Greyback I have to say I never took you for the considerate type.” Sirius shook his head. 

The werewolf in question just rolled his eyes. “I’m not. You’ll find that sentiment stretches no farther than Mina.”

“What’s with the nickname?” Harry asked.

Remus sneered. “It's sick is what it is. Mina means mine, care to explain to us how a 15 year old witch could be yours?”

“16.. A 16 year old witch.” Fenrir corrected.

“Hermione is only 15, she was born in 79.” Harry said.

Fenrir chuckled. “True, but we all know that time turner prematurely aged her.” 

The others had heard her mention it before but never really took it to heart, assuming she had over exaggerated a bit about how often she used it. 

“He is telling the truth. The healers even confirmed it. Her body reads as a full year older in scans. Physically she will be turning 17 this year. It's also why her magic gets to be so unstable.” Antonin said to the group just now taking the seat furthest from the werewolf. 

“It doesn't matter. This conversation was that I shouldn't call her mine. And why shouldn't I. She is. She is my confidant, my friend, my pack.” He could tell Remus was about to interrupt him again so he held up a hand to stop him. “Before you try to deny it let me explain. When she came to you both telling you she needed help regulating her magic and she wanted to transform and run with you on the full moon you turned her away. I didn't. She's been there for me, for the ones I have under my wing. She helps us, she keeps our secrets and doesn't judge us for them. And because of that SHE. IS. MINE.” The amber color flashed in his eyes as they all were shocked at the admission. 

It seemed to them there was a whole side to Hermione that they had no clue about. They had assumed there for a while that she knew another werewolf, as she had a bit of a lupine smell attached to her. They never expected Greyback to be that alpha though and were concerned about it. Did she not understand how dangerous he was? The danger she was in to be around him? The kind of wizards he made friends with? 

After thinking hard Sirius shook his head as he made brief eye contact with the Dolohov boy. Clearly Hermione didn't care too much about a wizard's past or which side they supported. She tended to only see them for how they treated her and the ones she cared about, most importantly how they treated Harry. The only two exceptions to this was her odd friendship with the Malfoy boy and the fact that she had a deep seated hatred for Dumbledore. Both Sirius could understand if he stood back far enough. Draco was intelligent, and he could see that she needed someone who was closer to her level to converse with. He couldn't see her sitting down with Harry and discussing the changes in magical theory from the Victorian age to today. 

Her thoughts on Dumbledore were different. The main reason is because he found himself agreeing with her on most points. He had the persistent voice of Remus in his ear though claiming it couldn't possibly be as bad as it seemed. It was something they had both agreed to look more into before casting their final judgements on the man. Hermione however needed no further proof. She accused the headmaster of trying to kill her and it was a stance she would not back down from, even if it caused a bit of a riff between Harry and herself. He turned to look at his godson who was staring at the drink in his cup with a wrinkled nose, not sure if it was drinkable or not. 

Much to his amusement Fenrir actually reached out a hand and moved the glass away from the boy. 

“If it doesn't have enough alcohol in it to kill germs, don't drink anything from here.” He warned him.

“Enough of this reunion, are you going to tell us where Hermione is or not?” Antonin said loudly, tired of the friendly charade they were all putting on.

They all started when the glass Fenrir was toying with was suddenly thrown against the wall right behind where Dolohov was sitting. The wolf who had held himself composed for the entire meeting was now openly snarling at the dark haired wizard. His eyes that warning amber color and his fangs extended in anger. 

“You.” He pointed a clawed finger,”Need to learn when it is time to shut up and go away.” Then he addressed the others. “And, if you all care as much about Mina as you let on then you would ask why she felt the need to get away from it all.” His sneer towards Dolohov let them fill in the blanks. 

“I warned you before that if she ever cried another tear because of you I would tear you limb for limb. For some unknown reason she keeps offering you second chances. Let me be the one to tell you this will be the last one. You fuck up again and she even frowns at the mention of your name and I’ll happily let them escort me to Azkaban for what I do to you.” He slammed his fist on the table before standing and walking around the table to leave. 

“Mina is in Greece. She took an early Portkey yesterday with the Nott and Malfoy boy. They are staying in one of Notts mothers family's ancestral homes that still have the old wards on them. If I see her or hear from her before you I will tell her to reach out. She skipped out in a hurry after she got upset and her magic flared, it burned almost the entire second floor of her home. Even if she wanted to send you a patronus she couldn't, last I hear she was instructed to a week of limited magic to help renew her magical core.” He cast one last glare over his shoulder at the wizard who had overheard that last part and hung his head in shame. 

Once the werewolf was out of the bar the others stood to leave. Sirius put a hand out to stop Dolohov from separating from the group. 

“Tomorrow, be at Grimmauld place at 10. I believe there's something we need to speak about and spending the day in a bedroom together identifying curses seems the best way to do it.”

Sirius took Harry by the arm and the two of them and Remus stepped into the floo and disappeared. Dolohov decided to take the long way out of the alley and walked out the front door. He had only made it a few steps before a voice called out to him.

“She is going to be furious when she finds out you know. This wasn't your secret to tell.” Fenrir said leaning against the brick of the alleyway.

“I didn't realize it was a secret until I told them to find you. How was I to know she had a whole other life they knew nothing about?” He grumbled, lighting a cigarette.

The wolf gave a low dangerous chuckle.

“Of that you have no idea.”

The sound of apparition rang out before Antonin could question what that meant.


	57. Chapter 57:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
Thanks for all your continued support and love!  
Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ..  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The sunlight falling over her open book was interrupted when a large shadow crossed in front of her completely blocking out the sun. She barely had time to shut the book before the cause of the shadow shook like a wet dog, sending droplets of water all over her.

“Thorfinn Rowle!” She scolded him half heartedly as there was a strong giggle behind the words.

“Sorry Princess you just looked so hot laying there I couldn’t help it.”

He plopped down on the blanket next to her immediately moving to his side so his fingers could trace the water drops cascading down the skin not covered by her bikini.

“Have I mentioned how much I love the muggles that decided a set of knickers is an appropriate swimming costume.” He said with a wink as his fingers walked slowly over her stomach leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“I think you have a time, or two, or ten...” she laughed.

He really had. She sent an owl off to Thorfinn with a portkey attached yesterday explaining she would be there for the next week or so and that if he had time to drop in, otherwise she would let him know when she was home. What she wasn’t expecting was the Viking of a man to drop in during breakfast that morning. Effectually scaring Draco and Theo so bad they spilled their tea all over their laps and the table.

He wasn’t the least but apologetic as he bound over to her and swept her up in his arms in greeting. Not caring about the audience as he lifted her up and crashed his lips against hers in a kiss that promised many many more would be coming later. Hermione had asked what made him come so soon and he told her he had to force himself not to come the night before when he got her owl. Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear that ever since their floo call he couldn’t stop thinking about having her on the beach laid out in nothing but her swimming suit. She kept that blush on her cheeks for hours.

It wasn’t until they walked out to the balcony together that he made the connection to where they were.

“This isn’t France.” Was all that he said as he stood behind her. Arms wrapped around her middle and chin resting in her shoulder.

The two of them shook with laughter as she explained that no, it was not France but actually Greece. He just shrugged his shoulders saying he couldn't care less where it was as long as they were there together.

It was little things like that she noticed that made her realize how crazy she was about him.

==============================

Theo and Draco had taken the opportunity that Hermione had someone else there to look after her to take off and spend the day exploring the Grecian world the best they could. They gave Thor a very comical speech which they believed to be intimidating, letting him know she was to use no magic for the next week and to not let her over exert herself.

Because of those rules Thor was perfectly happy with just relaxing the day away on the beach with the little witch. He said it was technically a vacation for him and the soothing saltwater of the ocean was just what he needed.

Now he was laying on the blanket next to her propped up on his elbow. His hands drifting close enough to her sides that she had to squirm to hold back the giggles from the tickling.

She retaliated by tracing her fingers along his abdomen. The small digits dipping into the creases between his muscles there. Urging herself not to drool at the thought of repeating the action with her tongue. Her tongue subconsciously ran across the bottom of her teeth. He gave her a heated look like he knew exactly where her mind had just wondered to.

“Don’t give me that look princess.” He growled bending forward to press a kiss onto her collarbone. “I am using every ounce of my self control to not strip you of that suit and take you right here in the open.”

She let out a small gasp as her pupils dilated. Sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth to bite she pressed her hand more firmly onto his abs. Slowly bringing it up to his chest. His eyes darkened as she did so so deliberately.

Leaning up closer to his lips she dared a whisper. “What if that’s what I want?”

He let out a sound between a groan and a growl before bending forward and capturing her lips with his. Rolling himself slowly enough for her to accommodate him by spreading her legs and letting him settle there, holding his massive weight off her using his forearms.

Hips lips worked over hers and he smirked when her tongue was the first to dart out and demand entry to his mouth. He teased her by pulling back some and moving his lips from hers and onto her jawline. When he kept moving down and sucked on the area of skin just below her ear she let out a moan and her legs lifted on their own up his thighs onto his waist.

He let out a hiss that broke her from her list filled daze and she looked at him in concern.

“Sorry princess, it’s nothing, just still have a spot on my thigh that’s healing from when I got a little too close to a greenie a few days ago.” He said into her neck not wanting to pull back.

He felt her tiny fingers work their way down the side of his ribs slowly until they rested on the waistband of his swim trunks. Then she even more slowly and carefully moved her hand down to his thigh, barely making contact.

That’s when he felt the strangest but welcoming feeling. It was a cross between a tingle and a warm wave washing over him. The pain that he had felt earlier was gone and he knew if he was to look at the skin there he would see no proof of a previous injury.

His head popped up and he looked down into her big cinnamon eyes with surprise.

“Did you just heal me?” He asked, shocked.

Hermione gave as much of a shrug as she could from her place on the ground.

“I realized that I could once when Draco was injured dueling, so I just gave it another try. Does it feel ok?”

He laughed and leaned down to pepper kisses all over her face.

“It feels perfect princess!” Then his smile fell. “But you aren’t supposed to be using your magic, are you ok?” He looked over her with concern.

She just giggled in response. “I am fine I promise.”

He shook his head. His long blonde hair tossing back and forth. “Still you shouldn’t have risked it. Not for that. Not to just help me.”

She lifted her hands and grabbed his face with them forcing him to look at her. When he did she gave him a soft smile followed by a slow soft kiss that he found himself wanting to fall into. When she pulled back he almost whined until she said the next words.

“I will always help you Thor. That’s what you do for someone you love.”

=================================

Antonin showed up five minutes till noon at the front stoop of 12 Grimmauld Place. He debated the last four hours of work whether or not he could come up with a good enough of an excuse to make Weasley switch him. 

Not that he had a problem with Black. He really didn't. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with the inevitable conversation they would be having about Hermione. Black was extremely protective of the little witch, as he should be given he was her magical guardian, not to mention solely responsible for freeing him from a life as an escaped convict. The problem was where he could trust wizards like Lupin to keep a level head when angered, ironic given he was a werewolf. He could not say the same for Black. The centuries of inbreeding within the proud and noble house of Black meant each existing member had mental instability that led to at best a flare for dramatics, and at worst homicidal tendies. He already had been on Blacks bad side once before, when his picture was plastered in the prophet with the Carrow bitch the morning after he stood Hermione up for a date. When he had failed to get in contact with the little witch he turned to Black in desperation, hoping he would help him. Instead he was met with a wand to the face and a promise to end up in Azkaban the next time he saw him. 

Now here he was again, standing there hoping that he wouldn't meet a repeat performance after he explained his part in Hermione's disappearance. What he would give to go back in time and shut the wolf up before he had the chance to run his mouth about him. It was risky taking them to him, but at least he had been right. 

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened rather quickly as Sirius was waiting on the younger wizard to arrive. He moved out of the way gesturing with his hand for him to enter. 

“I apologize in advance, I was planning on having more time to work with you today but I have a meeting that just came up. I am expecting a few people here in about three hours, so we don't have much time. Perhaps you can just do the scans today to see what is in there, then later in the week we can work on dismantling them.” Sirius suggested as he led him to the stairs.

“That's no problem, we can do whatever you want. Hopefully with it only being one room it won't be as bad as the rest of the house was. You know your brother best, are you assuming it will be bad?’ Dolohov asked. 

Sirius shrugged slightly, his lips pinched in a scowl. 

“To be honest I have no idea. Regulus and I didnt see eye to eye on much. We grew apart the moment I was sorted into Gryffindor and it went downhill from there. He was a private kid, he didn't have too many friends and he kept a lot of secrets. He was the perfect pureblood son.” Sirius scoffed nastily. “He didn't make a scene, he followed directions, and I was constantly reminded of it. I couldn't get away from that family fast enough, and then right when I thought maybe just maybe I could get Reggie out too, he died. 18 years of perfection and what did it get him? An empty grave somewhere with only a disowned brother left to mourn him.” 

Antonin was shocked at how open Black was being. He didn't expect the wizard to speak so freely but he assumed that his thoughts had been plagued by those of his little brother of late. The room was locked and warded and if Sirius was to be believed it hadn't been opened since ‘79. There was no telling what they would find when they opened the door. 

“I’m sorry about your brother Black. Whether or not we agree with our family or are close to them, it still hurts to lose them. Especially when they are there one day and gone the next.”   
Sirius looked at Dolohov for a long while before nodding his head once. 

“Thank you. And you are right. The war left a lot of graves on both sides. Unfortunately those who died are sometimes raised to heights of adoration by those who are left behind. Their faults seem to just melt away until the memories paint a picture of someone who is very removed from the actual person. Hermione explained it to me once. She said that history is written by the victors, so logically they would have a skewed view on what really happened. She used your father as an example to tell the truth. She pointed out to me that the Prewitt twins are praised as being two of the best aurors of all time, they use their image as some kind of level to try to attain in the auror department. However she pointed out that the Prewitts had more kills attributed to their name than any other auror in the ministry during the last three years of the war combined. And only a fraction of those were marked death eaters.” Sirius said and Antonin felt his jaw drop at that piece of information. 

“What was it she called them.. It was some muggle phrase. Oh! Trigger happy asshats with a complex. She said they had a large number of witches that were killed when apprehended by them, and she pointed out how odd that was when you had two trains aurors that they weren't brought into custody instead. I worked in the damn auror department and I didnt even know that. Then she mentioned had You-Know-Who been successful your father would have been hailed a hero for taking the twins out. It really got me to thinking that no side was innocent, but innocent lives were lost on both sides. Because of that I refuse to be a pawn anymore for either side.” 

Antonin had been nodding but his head was swimming on the inside. Hermione already knew about what his father did and what kind of man he was. He had been hiding that from her in hopes she wouldn't see the tree that his apple was from. Now he was shook. She had known all along and never once treated him any different for it. He wanted to bang his head against the wall for his stupidity. 

“How the hell does she get all of her information? I swear I have never met someone so informed in my life. She has only been in the magical world since she was eleven and yet she knows the ins and outs better than most of the purebloods I know.” Antonin said slightly exasperated.

Sirius let out a hearty laugh. “You’re not lying. I am always amazed at the way she has eased into our world. She absorbs things like a sponge. Harry said she has an eidetic memory and can remember basically everything she has ever read before so she is constantly reading more and more because she doesn't have to reread anything. Between her brain and her raw natural power she is a force to be reckoned with, I can't even imagine what she will be like when she is older.” He said with a fond smile on his face. 

“That is of course if I live to see it. Given she doesnt give me a heart attack first. Disappearing on us, being best friends with werewolves, her penchant for fire magic…” he drifted off with a roll of his eyes and a laugh. “But that's not any news to you, now tell me before we get too deep into this. What Greyback said last night. Is it true? Are you the reason she was upset enough to start a fire?” His grey eyes locked on Dolohov's green and there was no longer any trace of humor in them. 

“I don't know for sure, but I do know she was upset with me. She told me she was planning on going to france when she visited my flat. We got into a disagreement about the betrothal contract sent to you all from the Rowles. We each said some things I wish I could take back but at the time I believed I was doing the right thing. She just left though before it got too bad where we couldn't come back from it. She said she would owl me and practically jumped through the floo. I knew she was upset, but I would have never known she was bad enough to actually cause real structural damage. I don't think Greyback was lying though, for as much as he hates me, he does seem to genuinely care for Hermione. So now I don't know what to think.” He confessed.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement as they lowered the wards from Regulus’ room. 

“Then for now you and I are ok. She means the world to me and I don't enjoy seeing her hurt. I know being young is hard and being in love is harder, but if I find out that you have purposely hurt her….” He said, turning to stare Dolohov down. “I will make you wish it was Greyback punishing you.”

==============================================================

Thorfinn looked down at Hermione as if he had just been given an order of Merlin. His smile stretched across his face as his breath and heart rate both sped up. Did she honestly just say what he thought she did?

“Say it again princess.” He begged hoping he hadn't heard her wrong.

“I love you Thorfinn, I was a fool for not realizing it sooner. Your presence calms my storms, my magic craves yours. I never feel safer than I do in your arms, whether it be in your bed or 100 feet in the air on a broom.” She told him with a smile.

He rewarded her words with another long loving kiss. His fingers tracing the shape of her face.

“Merlin witch,” He said when he pulled back. “I love you with every fiber of my being. I cannot think of a future that doesnt have you in it.” He confessed. “I know you said that you are too young to agree to a betrothal, and I am fine with that. But I want the title princess. I want you as mine. I want the world to know we are together.”

She looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile she could. “Superstar I would love nothing else than to be your girlfriend.” He let out a whoop at her words and pressed rapid fire kisses to her face. “In fact, I would love for you to meet my family. Officially.”

She let out a shriek when he hefted her up in his arms and stood while holding her. Her arms darting around his neck to hold herself in place as he walked them up towards the house.

“I believe this calls for a celebration.” He said into her curls as he moved gracefully across the sand despite holding her in his arms.

========================================================

Tully was there straightening up the house when Thor burst through the door carrying her bridal style. The little elf stopped her cleaning and watched the two of them with an amused expression.

“Hello Tully.” Hermione said fondly as soon as she noticed her.

“Hello Miss Herminny. Hello mister Rowle. I see you still act likes a heathen with my Missy.” She clucked her small fist pressed into her hips staring up at the big wizard.

Thorfinn laughed loudly at the sight and experience of being told off by the little elf. He had only met her once before when Hermione had stayed over in his tent during the first task. He forgot she was such a rambunctious little thing.

“My apologies ma’am. The princess tends to bring out the worst in me. I do beg your forgiveness.” He said winking down at the elf.

Hermione had to hold back a laugh when Tully blushed before waving him off.

“I forgives mister Rowles cause he is so fond of my Missy. But, if mister Rowles hurts her, Tully will feed him to her familiar.” The elf shrugged as if she didn’t just threaten the heir to a sacred 28 house.

Thor turned to see if Hermione would correct the elf but she was just smiling down at her fondly. He lowered his arms and set her down next to him.

“I’m glad I caught you here. Tully I need to send a couple letters back for me. And I know you aren’t an owl and I’m sorry to impose on you but if you could wait for a response before you come back I would be very thankful.”

Hermione had grabbed some parchment and a quill off the desk and began to scribble down a letter to her father. It wasn’t so much asking permission to do what she had planned more than her asking him to trust her judgement on this.

She knew it was time to let Thorfinn in on who she truly was. And in her opinion he was the best to let know first due to the relationship she had with his father. The fact that Ogden knew her true identity was icing on the cake really. Then there was the fact that Thor wasn’t as emotionally unstable as Dolly had been of late.

Antonin would freak out, if that she was sure. So she needed him to be in as calm of head space as possible before she told him. She was hoping that a few weeks would do the truth but in honesty she didn’t know. Thor on the other hand would be ecstatic. He may be a little put off for a while at all the secrets but he would understand. The fact that his father had been let in on it would endear her to him even more.

She folded up the notes and handed them off to Tully who gave her a small kiss on the cheek before popping away.

====================================================

Tom was in the library when Tully popped in the room. The small elf had been acting as a messenger since Hermione left for Greece with the Nott and Malfoy boys. The home they were staying in was protected by the old wards, and he was glad for it. It allowed them both privacy and some much needed peace. He sat the book he was reading down and acknowledged the elfs presence.

“Good afternoon Tully. I take it Hermione has a message for me?” He asked.

The elf nodded, handing over a folded piece of parchment. 

“Yes Sir. Missy asked me to wait for a reply.”

Tom took the parchment and read it over. It was pretty short and to the point. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father,

With your permission I would like to invite both Ogden and Thorfinn Rowle to dinner next week. The events of late have shown me how important having my own choice in things mean to me, and I have come to realize that Thor will always be one of my choices. I love him and I want him to know the real me before we go any further in our relationship. (Not sexually father, don't even go there.) I want you to see for yourself that he can be trusted and that he makes me truly happy. 

Let Tully know what day is best for you and I will inform the Rowles separately. 

I love and miss you, the Grecian sun is absolutely beautiful and soul healing. 

See you soon,  
Hermione

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom let out a chuckle at her directness. He shouldn't be surprised he knew this day wasn't far in the future, she was growing up after all. It wasn't missed by him or his closest friends that Hermione had grown into a very beautiful witch. Then when you added in her phenomenal intelligence and leagues above average power, she was going to be a sought after witch. If the events with Crouch had taught him anything it was that some wizards would go to the extreme to gain something they coveted as much as a worthy witch. Even with her supposed blood status as a muggle born there was still whispers all through the wizarding world of families that were determined to graft her into their families. 

Having her publicly tied to a strong family such as the Rowles would be nothing but a good thing. They were a proud and powerful family that demanded respect in the wizarding world. It also was a plus to Toms thinking that Thorfinn had graduated so he would not be in school with Hermione so he didn't have to worry about him distracting her. That and he had a little brother at school who could help keep an eye on her. Ogden was a good man, a loyal follower and a successful businessman, he would make an excellent father in law for Hermione. The fact that he already respected Hermione only made him a better choice.

Tom wrote out a reply and a date to Hermione and gave it to Tully. Now the fun part would come. He had to decide the best way to introduce the boy to Hermione's real family, and he was sure quite a few of them would want to be there when he did. 

==============================================================

Antonin and Sirius were standing in Regulus Blacks room going over the results of the scans performed when they heard the pop of apparition. They looked up from the surprisingly short list of items to make curious eye contact with each other. Like most noble houses, only those tied into the house wards could apparate into the home, and those were usually only family. The pair made their way to the hallway to investigate the noise and were met by a humorous conversation.

“Is you deaf you crotchety old bat? I says where is mister Black!” The shrill voice hollered out from the living room and they made their way in to see the commotion.

“Blood traitor is in the house somewhere defiling the noble proud house with his filthy ways.” Kreacher groaned under his breath.

There was a lough harumph before the high pitched voice continued. “Yous a lousy elf you old bat. The halls will sings when yous head ends up on the wall!” 

Sirius turned the corner with Antonin in just enough time to see the tiny elf swat his older elf on the head with a roll of parchment. 

“Tully my girl! I thought I heard your angelic voice bless my home!” Sirius cooed crossing the floor to stand closer to the elf who lowered down into a curtsy.

“Mister Black,” she greeted him cheerfully with a smile before looking over her shoulder and glaring at the elf who was now walking away. 

“Tully could gets the mister Black a decent elf you knows. Wes could put that old one out of his misery.” She said with quite the evil little grin on her face that brought out a loud laugh from Sirius and even Antonin chuckled. 

“They would never be as great as you my dear. Any chance I could steal you away? You would make a wonderful addition to the House of Black.” Sirius winked at her. 

The elf gave a scandalized scoff. “Mister Black I could never. I stay with my Missy Herminny and her family forever.” Then she gave him a small smile. “But Tully comes by to visit so you’s dont forget what a good elf looks like.”

Sirius laughed again, placing a hand to his heart. “You are too good to me, now speaking of your missy. How is our dear Hermione? We miss her something terrible.” 

Tully patted his hand before handing him a letter. Sirius took it and sat down in the chair so he could read it. Tully scanned the room, clicking her fingers and cleaning up the messes that Kreacher had left. She turned and noticed Antonin in the doorway.

“Mister Dolly.” She nodded her head in his direction.

“Hello Tully, you are looking quite well, is that a new dress?” He asked in a friendly tone and watched as the elf looked down and spun in a little circle. 

“It is! My Missy gives me the best fabric to make new dresses for our holiday. Old elves in the manor we’s at wear old nasty pillowcases, Tully wears nicest clothes and theys jealous.” 

“As they should be. You look lovely. How is Malyshka? Is she getting along well enough with Nott and Malfoy?” Antonin dig for information.

Tully shook her head fondly. “The young misters care for my Missy, even though they crowd her a bits. Missy is doing much better now, her magics is stable nows. She's much happier.” 

Sirius stood up ending their conversation as he went to grab a paper and quill to write a return note. 

“Tully Harry will be sad that he missed you, he is at the burrow today, but I know he has missed you and your delicious cooking. Remus and I were talking about your chocolate cakes the other day. No one can make them as well as you can.”  
The elf blushed. “I’s makes you and the wolf one soon then, and tell Mister Harry Tully says hello. When we’s home from holiday Tully will come with Missy to makes dinner.”

Sirius handed her his letter and after the top of her head careful not to disrupt her bow there.

“Thank you my dear, in that case we will be seeing you soon.”

The elf bowed to both of them before popping away. Antonin turned to Sirius brow raised in question. He didn't even have to ask before Black handed over the letter for him to read.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padfoot,

I hope this letter finds you well. As you know by now I did not go to France as planned. Theos mothers family has a home in Greece and it is just what the healer ordered. The sun and sand and salt water here are like gifts from the gods. I can totally understand greek mythology better thanks to witnessing the beauty here.

I am sorry I didn't let you know where I would be, and even sorrier for causing you and Harry and Remus to worry. Also SURPRISE! I guess you figured out my extreme comfortability around werewolves and shifters in general comes from my friendship with Fenrir. It wasn't my intention to keep him a secret from you, but I wasn't sure how you all would react to it. He has always been nothing but supportive of my relationship with you all and I would hope that sentiment goes both ways. I don't expect you all to ever become friends, but I will not tolerate either of you requiring me to choose between the two of you.

I guess you also have noticed that my floo access has been closed to my home. I had a bit of an explosion a few days ago and was unable to prevent my magic from setting fire to my room and the second floor hall. Everyone is ok, and despite the damage done it's nothing that cannot be fixed. I did suffer near magical exhaustion though, so I have been told to limit my use of magic for a few weeks. But I reiterate I am fine, I promise. 

Tell Harry not to worry, that I miss him and I will talk to him when I get home. But try to explain I needed this time away from everything. I don't know how many more times I can take seeing my name in the paper, even if Rita isn't calling me a trollop anymore. 

Also If you get a chance, could you send a letter to Dolly for me? Tell him I am not upset about Fenrir and that none of this was his fault. I know he will try to blame himself and the last thing he needs is to be even more angsty. 

I hope Tully didn't kill Kreacher when she was there, if she did, well I will find you a new elf. I may also have to buy the Malfoys and Notts new sons if theirs don't quit treating me like a porcelain doll. My only reprieve has been this morning when they finally left me alone because Rowle arrived via portkey. Speaking of which. Could we set a dinner up soon for you to meet him? I know you received his father's betrothal request and I think it's beyond time for you all to meet.

I love you all and I will see you soon.   
Look after eachother.  
-Hermione

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonin folded the letter up and handed it back to Sirius. He didn't know exactly how he felt about reading it. He was pleased that she took the time to ask Black to reach out to him, and that she was adamant he wasn't the one that caused her magic to surge. But if he wasn't then what was? He looked over at the clock, it was nearing time that Black was expecting company. He said his goodbyes to the man with the plan to meet later in the week to finish the room. 

============================================================

Thorfinn felt like he was drifting on a cloud. He could not recall a time in his life that he felt so happy. He was only 20 years old and yet it really felt like his whole life was coming together. He had a job that he enjoyed for the time being. Working at the reserves gave him the opportunity to see and do things he would probably have never done had he taken a job at the ministry, or with his father running the family estates. He knew he would leave the reserve eventually, probably sooner than later, but for now it worked for him. 

Now he also had the girl of his dreams to call his own. If you would have told him in sixth year that the little spitfire he ran into on the platform would one day hold his entire heart he would have laughed in your face. Yet here he was, head in the clouds as he reminisced about the two days he got to spend with her in Greece. Hermione had officially become his girlfriend. And while that concept isn't used much in pureblood culture he understood what it entailed. Just as much as she understood that others would refer to it as courting. Neither of them cared for whatever vernacular was used as long as it was evident they were together. 

In the back of his mind there was a shadow of guilt. It confused him because he didn't know if it was due to the fact that he was glad he had her to himself for a little while. Or was it that Antonin hadnt gotten his head out of his ass for long enough to share in the joy with them. There was no doubt in the back of his mind that the end game was for the three of them to end up together. Their magic interacted too smoothly and perfectly not to. Toni was his best friend, they shared a bond of friendship that would withstand time. Being in love with the same witch never seemed like a problem to Thor. Especially one as powerful as Hermione. They would share the load of her magic and together they would be unstoppable. He felt a smile form on his face at the level of power their children would one day have. 

He shook his head and got back to monitoring the Ridgebacks they had in the enclosure. All of that was in the future. For now he would enjoy every second he got to spend with Hermione and write her as often as he could. When Toni was ready he could try to get back on her good side and they could all three work out the details of a future together. 

His work done for the day he went back to his cabin. Entering the one bedroom hut he was greeted by a large horned owl that was waiting for him with a letter. He grabbed the parchment from the bird and tossed it a few treats he had gotten to appease Hermione's raven that turned into a right menace when it was hungry.

The letter was from his father, which he knew from the bird. He said he received an invitation for the two of them to meet with Hermione's guardian. He didn't specify which one but it didn't matter to Thor, he would take the time off to go. He wrote a response and sent it off marking the date on his calendar.

===========================================================

Once Thorfinn landed at his family home his mother was quick to envelop him into her arms and welcome him home. He laughed at the way she still gushed over him like a child every time he came back. Speaking of children, he looked over and noticed his little brother sitting on the couch arms crossed in a pout.

“What's got your wand in a knot Gunnar?” He asked him walking over to ruffle the boy's hair, chuckling when he tried to get out of the way and failed. 

The younger boy huffed. “I don’t understand why I can't come with you and Father. If her guardians want to meet the Rowles well shouldn't they meet us all. And no offense mother, but at least the ones of us that see her daily in school?” 

His mother let out a small giggle before comin to sit with her youngest son. 

“I am sure there will be plenty more opportunities in the future Gunnar. This will be Thorfinns first time meeting them, so it's just him and your father going. He will need to make an impression, which will be easier if he is by himself.” She explained patting his cheek.

Gunnar sighed and rolled his shoulder, uncrossing his arms. “I suppose you're right mother. After all it would be a shame if he met me at the same time and realized poor Hermione got stuck with the second best Rowle son.” He winked at Thor before jumping from his seat and running from the room. Thor was quick to follow him but his father stopped him from doing so when he heard him hollering at his brother from down the hall.

“GUNNAR ROWLE NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!” his voice boomed out before he turned the corner and entered the room. 

Ogden crossed the room and kissed his wife in greeting before turning to look at his son. He gave him a thorough once over before deciding he was dressed appropriately. 

“Very well son, if you are ready.” He held out a hand and Thor took it. Assuming that in the letter his father received it had given him an address. They spun off before landing a second later in front of a lovely home with a large driveway leading up to it. The house itself was huge, a small manor really. It was a pleasant tan color with a darker brown roof. The landscaping made it look clean and welcoming. There was a large fountain in the front and trees that line the driveway.

“Where are we?” Thor asked in awe. 

“Ah, yes well we have a stop to make first. This is Riddle Manor.” His father explained. 

Thorfinn stuttered in his step. “As in Tom Riddle… The dark Lord?”

His father nodded leading them down the path. “Yes, one in the same. It's quite a lovely home, I believe we will be meeting in the library today. He wanted to make sure everyone would be comfortable.” 

Thor didn't respond being completely thrown off by what was happening. He was going to see the dark lord before he went to meet Hermione's guardian. Why? Was he angry that Thor was seeing the witch, worse did he want him to spy on her and Potter for him? There were so many options he felt the sweat start beading on his forehead. 

They approached the door and it was immediately opened by a small elf in a dark toga. It had snakes embroidered on it around a family crest. 

“Right this way mister Rowles. Master be waiting for you in the library.”

The elf led them down the hallway to the library and the main thought in thors mind was that this did not look anything like what he expected the dark Lord's house to look like. He had been to malfoy manor and would have assumed Riddle manor to be similar. But this place was homey and dare he say comforting. It was a place you could see a family living in.

They entered the library and even though Thor had never been crazy about books or learning he was impressed. Two levels of books lined three out of four walls, the fourth wall being composed of a giant window that overlooked the back gardens. There was a large fireplace that kept the room a perfect temperature despite it being open enough to force it to be cold. In the center of the room there was an assortment of comfortable leather chairs and couches with tables near each. Having stopped looking around the room for enough time Thorfinn noticed the man seated on one of the couches. 

He had only met Tom Riddle once, the night that he held a meeting with the legacies after Hermione's parents were killed. He was surprised then at how young the dark lord looked. Even after knowing how he looked he still was taken aback by the picture the dark lord portrayed. He was sitting on one couch, an arm slung over the back with a book in his lap. He had closed it and set it aside when he realized his guest had arrived, offering them a kind smile. His hair was a chestnut brown color and was long enough to give a hint of a curl to it. He was dressed in a muggle suit that made him look like he walked off the pages of one of the fashion magazines he had seen from the muggle world. If it wasn't for the feeling of power he got from being near the man he wouldn't have placed him as over thirty. Knowing that he was easily double that was disconcerting. 

Tom stood from the couch to greet the two men. He stuck his hand out for THorfinn to shake and for some reason Thor was surprised it felt just like any other human. He almost wanted to laugh at the notion the dark lord would be some sort of creature instead of what he truly was.

“Tom, this is my oldest son Thorfinn. Thorfinn this is Tom RIddle.” 

“It's a pleasure to meet you sir.” Thor said, shaking his hand.

“The pleasure is mine, I am thrilled to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you these last few years.” Tom said with a smile. 

He led them over to the couches where there was a small table in the middle with an array of finger foods and drinks available. Tom picked up a tea cup that he had been using earlier and brought it to his lips. 

“So Thorfinn tell me a little about yourself.”

Thor swallowed nervously before speaking. “Well, I am 20 years old. I was a slytherin at Hogwarts where I played quidditch. I was a beater. I currently work at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, I transferred there last year when the Russian reserve was compromised. They call us all dragon tamers, but dragons cannot be tamed, we are more handlers and researchers. Right now I am monitoring a group of Horntails that migrated down on their own. It can be a dangerous job but it keeps me on my toes, and it never fails to be interesting.” 

Tom nodded in agreement. “I can imagine. When I learned that dragons were real it really cemented the fact that magic was beyond anything I thought it could be.” He said and he noticed the confused look that passed Thor's face. 

Thor was confused, as far as he knew the Dark Lord was a pureblood, why wouldn't he have grown up knowing magic and dragons existed.

“Ah, I see you are confused. Well, you see I grew up in a muggle orphanage. My mother was a Gaunt, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. But my father was a muggle. My mother left her family to be with him only for them both to pass away and leave me to grow up away from magic and the home I deserved. You may ot know much about muggle history but I grew up during what they called a world war and the orphanage we lived in was close to the fighting. The older kids used to tell us it wasnt bombs we were hearing and seeing, it was dragons fighting each other. A fantasy to calm scared children. The first time I learned that dragons were real I wanted to fly one to London to show all the other kids. But thankfully I didn't. The statute of secrecy lived to be followed another day.” He said with a chuckle.

Thor had to fight to keep a neutral face during his tale. When on the inside he was blown away not just by the truth he was hearing, but that the dark lord was being so honest and open with him. 

“I am sorry that happened to you sir.” Thor finally got out.

Tom just waved him off. “Don't be, everything that happened in my past both good and bad made me into the wizard I am today. I have made my share of mistakes and have learned many life lessons, and I finally feel like I am at the best place I have been in all my years.” He said with a smile.

Thor looked over at his father to see he was giving Tom a knowing smile. He startled when he heard the dark Lord laugh.

“Yes yes Ogden I already know what you are thinking and I agree. Most of my happiness does stem from the same source, but you know as well as I that children are a source of joy.” 

Thor felt his jaw start to drop again at the declaration he had no idea that Riddle had a child. He wondered how old it was and who they were. He was going to ask when the door to the library opened just a bit and the biggest snake he had ever seen slithered into the room. His instincts told him to draw his wand on the beast but seeing his father and Tom remain unconcerned he left it in his pocket. His head snapped to Toms when he heard him hiss to the snake only for the snake to hiss back in return.

Tom let out a loud laugh as the snake slithered itself onto the couch next to him and laid its head down like it was preparing for a nap.

“Nagini said she is hiding from an elf. Merlin only knows what she did to earn the ire of the little thing but I am sure it will be amusing.” 

They shared a chuckle as the door opened again except wider this time as two wizards made their way in. A look of humor on both their faces. 

“Lestrange, Greyback come and join us. Are you hiding out here as well?” Tom said with a laugh.

Rodolphus shut the door behind them and chuckled. “Aye, the wee elf is on a rampage. The cat is missing and she has accused both Nagini and Fenrir of eating it. Now she thinks I am playing a trick, she already hit me with a wooden spoon earlier. I am just trying to save my complexion. We figured this would be a safe lac since she wouldn't barge in on you.”

“Unlike yourself. And Of course this has nothing to do with the fact that both of you wanted to be here for this conversation.” Tom raised a brow. 

The pair laughed like they had been caught before turning around to address the two men there. Rodolphus remembered Thorfinn from his time as a professor and welcomed him happily. Fenrir on the other hand took a long time to size up the other wizard but eventually stuck out a hand and introduced himself. Tom rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“Alright the two of you can stick around, however I do hope no one really ate her cat. You know she will be furious if you did.” Tom said and the two wizards both shot a look at the snake who was pretending to be sleeping. She let out a little hiss that no one but Tom could understand but they took it as a good sign that he seemed relieved. 

“So, I think we should just cut to the chase. Thorfinn, tell me about Hermione Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH SO not so much a CLiffy, but still. A moment we have been waiting for for literally 57 chapters is now coming!   
See you all at the next update!


	58. Chapter 58:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! As always I own nothing HP.  
Thank you all for the continued support and love for this story. I cannot believe we are almost at the one year mark!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
SO I know i left you on a cliff last chapter so I rewarded you with 11 pages of FLUFF, or as close as I get to it LOL.   
.  
.  
Also I am super excited because we are TWO chapters away from my absolute favorite chapter, I have had it written since I started the chapter and practically based the story around it. And we are almost there! I know you all have been guessing and there are some hints in this chapter as to what is to come and we will see soon if our boy Dolly gets his act together in time.   
.  
.  
Until then, stay safe and healthy!  
.  
.  
.

Hermione walked through the floors of her home with a mixture of excitement and nerves filling her body. Today was the day. After over four years she would finally be able to tell Thor the truth about her. This would actually be the first time she was doing the telling. Anyone else that knew now either found out on their own or was brought in by her father. She had gone over in her head a thousand times of what she would say and nothing felt right yet.

After all she didn’t want to just jump up and say “surprise I am Voldemort’s daughter!” As quick to the point as that would be it would leave him more shocked than anything and would open the floor for a million and one questions.

Then of course there was the fact that everyone seemed to want in on the action. When she told them she was letting Thorfinn meet her family they all immediately assumed it meant all of them. Which only started a disagreement within them that they aren’t actually family and it would be a bit overwhelming to have everyone there at once. She thought they understood her plight but the fact that Fenrir and Rodolphus had been sticking around her house more and more led her to believe that they all were not going to follow through with her wishes.

Now she was walking around the house trying to calm her nerves by looking for Crookshanks. Her Kneazle familiar had gone missing and it was unlike him not to drop by for some tummy rubs at least twice a day. She had walked to all of his favorite spots to lay in and soak up sun beams but there was no trace of the ginger beast.

Having exhausted herself with her search she turned to the big guns and asked Tully to help her look. The elf took on the project proudly and Hermione chuckled hearing her verbally accuse Fenrir of eating the missing cat as a snack.

Looking up at the clock and realizing she still had some time before her father said the Rowles would arrive she went to the back gardens to look for him.

Winding through the different topiaries she came across one of their other elves who was assigned to the lawns. He was an odd elf. Quite heavy set for the species and he had a deep gruff voice that would have given six year old Hermione nightmares. Now though she thought he was original which worked for their home.

“Good afternoon Boris. Have you seen Crookshanks today?” She called out to the elf tending to a flower bed.

The squat elf shook his head in the negative.

“Boris has not seen Mistresses cat, bossy elf has already asked. Now the bossy elf is accusing Masters' big snake of eatings it.” He grumbled.

Hermione thanked him and turned around with a chuckle. She had to go rescue Nagini from Tully now. The poor dear could only take so much and she didn’t want her to get moody. She walked through the house and was about to walk into the library where she knew Nagini would go to hide away from the elf. Her hand froze when she reached for the handle hearing voices inside. She focused using her advanced senses thanks to her animagus training to listen in.

“So, I think we should just cut to the chase. Thorfinn, tell me about Hermione Granger.”

‘What the heck! Thorfinn and his father were already here and her father had them in there by himself talking to him. Was he setting him up? This wasn’t part of the plan.’ She thought as she dropped her hand from the knob. Deciding to wait a second to see what came next she leaned against the door frame and waited to hear what Thor had to say.

================================

Thor almost choked on the tea he just drank. His heart hammering so hard in his chest he was certain the werewolf sitting near him could hear it. This was a critical situation he had found himself in. He tried to glimpse at his father but the elder Rowle wasn’t looking his way and seemed to have a relaxed state on the chair by him. He was starting to panic, the truth would be the only answer right? He wanted Hermione and needed her in his life. There was no way to make that happen without laying it all out there on the line to the dark lord. He needed to make him see how special she was.

He cleared his throat. Setting down his glass on the table to speak.

“My Lord if I may speak frankly.”

Tom nodded with a small smile. “Please do.”

“Hermione is everything you would hope to find in a witch. At least for me she is.” He said with a small smile. “She is without a doubt the most intelligent person I know, but she doesn’t have the Ravenclaw tendency to rub it in your face. She is very powerful and has been since I met her. She was performing magic as a first year that even those taking the NEWTS couldn’t do. She could tear through everyone in her way without blinking an eye but she doesn’t because even though she has a penchant for revenge above anything else she is kind.”

Tom cut in. “So she is the perfect poster girl for the greater good? Her next to Harry Potter?”

Thor snorted and his eyes widened when he realized he did. “I am very sorry my Lord, it's just well, that’s definitely not it. I said she is kind. I did not say she is good.” He smirked. “She cares deeply for her friends and those she has adopted as family. But where your average Gryffindor would die for someone they love, I fully believe Hermione would kill for hers. She sees through all the bullshit that the ministry and Dumbledore preach. I think she should have been a Slytherin, and I sometimes find myself wondering how she was anything but. She is cunning to the core, she could serve you tea today because she was planning on poisoning it three years from now. That type of mindset isn’t found in most Gryffindors who act first and think later. Not saying she doesn’t have her moments where I doubt her self preservation but even the textbook Slytherins drop their masks from time to time.”

Tom grinned. “You seem to be very taken by her.”

Thor shot his father one last look, this time he was looking his way. He gave him the tiniest of nods that let Thor know he should proceed.

“I am my Lord. In fact I am in love with her. If I’m being honest I probably have been in one way or another since I first met her. I am a Rowle and just like my father and his father and the father before him my magic has been known to be erratic and even unstable. Once I found Hermione that stopped. Something in her magic calls to me and she taught me how to control myself.” He shook his head slightly to come out of the deep thought he was in.

“Since we are speaking frankly I feel like I need to say I have every intention of marrying her. As long as she will have me I won’t be changing my mind.”

“You’d bring a mudblood into the Rowle line?” This question was from Rodolphus.

Thor sneered his way. “Her blood matters little to me. Even if I believed she is truly a muggleborn, which I don’t. There has been several times in history where houses brought in new blood in the form of powerful witches. I couldn’t ask for anyone more powerful than Hermione and her magic and skill will only bless the house of Rowle for generations to come. She was brought up in an upper class home and has manors and traditions instilled in her. Not to mention she has read enough about pure blood culture to fill in any gaps. Then of course there is the fact that She is absolutely beautiful and will be a source of envy to the other pure blooded witches who want to be like her and their husbands who just want her.”

Tom was staring fondly at the boy in front of him. To say he passed the test was an understatement. He really cared for Hermione regardless of who she was or what her blood status was. He wasn’t just interested in her for her looks but her brain as well. It was more than any father could ask for. The fact that he stood up for his way of thinking to him, the dark lord, of all people was a testament to how deep his devotion ran.

“She is quite beautiful..” Rodolphus said tapping a finger against his chin in thought. Tom sighed knowing the two men were scheming something.

“Uh huh. Quite the fit little thing too.” Fenrir added nodding his head and licking his lips for extra effect.

At the same time both men sat forward in sync. Putting both their forearms on their knees, looking at Thor excitedly.

“So tell us. Is what under those robes as good as what we have all thought. I mean at the cup she wore that little red dress that had men drooling. Then we saw photos of her from Yule...” Rodolphus whistled.

“Tell us Rowle. Have you seen everything she has to offer.” Fenrir asked, wiggling his brows.

“DO NOT ANSWER THAT!” The shout came from the doorway.

=================================

Hermione thought her cheeks would burst from how hard she was smiling listening to Thor talk. Getting to hear an unfiltered view of yourself from someone else was a treat and the blush that spread down her throat from his thoughts on her was a give away.

Merlin, she wanted to grab the man and pull him into the nearest room and snog the daylights out of him. Well she would actually like to do a lot more. The thought of taking things to the next level plagued her the two days they spent together at the beach. Every touch and kiss had her literally begging for more but she knew it wouldn’t have been right to take them to that stage in the relationship without him knowing the truth. Now though, well after hearing what he really thought of her. Let’s just say anything is fair game.

She was snapped out of her slightly dirty thoughts by the sound of Rodolphus and Fenrir taking control of the situation. Those bastards! They were trying to catch Thorfinn off guard and get him to admit to the more physical aspect of their relationship in front of her father. She quickly grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Speaking before Thorfinn had a chance to.

“DO NOT ANSWER THAT!”

The men in the room quickly rose to their feet when she made her appearance. Three of them confidently and one just following the motions as his brain was spinning out of control at the sight of the witch. She crossed the room to her father first who leaned down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione then turned to Ogden who had a wide smile as he reached for her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Hermione my dear, it is so lovely to see you!” He said cheerfully fully aware that his son was starting to hyperventilate on the other side of him.

“You as well Mr. Rowle. I sent an owl to Clarissa thanking her for the lovely gift basket she sent. But please reiterate my thanks to her. It sincerely has come in handy while I have been cooped up recuperating.”

He chuckled and clapped her hand with his before releasing it. “Wonderful she will be glad to hear that. She has been hounding me to invite you to tea once you are well enough to brave the public.”

She smiled. “Of course I would love to. Now I think I ought to speak with your son before we have to get him a calming drought.” She said and they all turned to see Thorfinn who had actually taken a seat. The color completely drained from his face.

Ogden nodded chuckling and moved across the room so Hermione could take the seat next to his son.

“Hey superstar. Are you still with us?” She said easily as she leaned in and put a small hand on his knee.

He startled slightly at the touch looking up at her in confusion. “Yeah princess I am here. I am just having the strangest dream. I am not quite sure when I fell asleep but this has been wild.” He said dreamily, still not focusing.

She tried to keep down a laugh. Instead reaching up to pat his cheek. The stronger tough made him look at her again closer.

“You aren’t dreaming Thor. This is all real and really happening. I wasn’t planning on telling you like this. But those two idiots on the other couch were trying to cause trouble. Which don’t worry I will pay them both back for.” There was a grumble from the other couch that had Thor looking around the room. He saw the amused expressions on both his own father's face and the Dark Lords. The two on the other couch looked a mix between amused and concerned at what threat Hermione would pin them against. He turned his eyes and focused on the curly haired witch in front of him.

She was really sitting there. He felt the pressure of her warm hands against his cheek and knee. He looked into her big cinnamon colored eyes and saw them filled with concern. He assumed it was because he was very close to passing out when he saw her walk in.

“I’m so confused.” He said in a near whisper.

She grimaced. “I know and I am really sorry about that. You see there just wasn’t a really good way to do this. Of course it could have gone loads better. It would have been jarring regardless. But, well I did tell you I wanted you to meet my family!” She gave him a small smile. “And now you are.”

He glanced around the room again. “You aren’t a muggleborn.” He said evenly.

She ignored the snorts in the room while answering. “No, but you already knew that.” She caressed his cheek once more before lowering her hand.

“I was raised by muggles though. For thirteen years I did live with the Grangers. But I found out about my real heritage when I was ten.” She froze for a second. “Speaking of which.”

She turned in the seat looking at the snake that was still curled up in the chair by the fire.

“Nagini. Please tell me you didn’t eat Crookshanks.” She spoke in parseltongue to the snake.

Nagini lifted her head and gave the witch as much as an affronted expression that a snake can offer.

“Love I would never eat your cat.” The snake hissed back. Slowly lowering her head back down. Eyes closed as if she were falling asleep already she added. “I would be coughing up hairballs for weeks...”

Hermione shook her head while Tom let out a chuckle at the snake. Turning back to Thorfinn she saw his eyes were wide again as he had witnessed the exchange.

“You can speak to snakes?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes. I met Nagini when I was 10. She told me I was a witch and what to expect out of life. She has been with me since then. She stays near Hogwarts when I am in school. I would say she is my familiar but Nagini is her own being she can do what she wants. We have a bond, but it’s of friendship.” Hermione explained.

“You. Um. You can speak to snakes like The Dark Lord can. Right. So Um..” he was struggling with articulating his rapid thoughts.

She grinned.

“Yes. Let me make this easier on you. Thorfinn my father is Tom Riddle. Or Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Whatever you refer to him as. We live here together. While many of his followers are aware he has an heir. Only a very very small group know who I am. The four you see in this room. The Malfoys, the Notts and Snape are it. We have been forced to keep my identity close to chest because there are still people out there that see my existence as a threat. If Dumbledore were to find out he would have me killed. Well I guess try again to kill me would be a better phrasing.” She drifted off.

“Wow. This is a lot to take in.” Thor said, sitting back further on the couch. “My father knew?” He shot his dad a glare and the older man just shrugged. “I guess that makes more sense of why he was so taken by you and welcomed you in with open arms. So I guess a lot of things make more sense now that I think about it. May I ask why now? Dumbledore is still out there right? Isn’t this putting you at risk to tell me?”

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but her father spoke over her.

“Yes it is. I won’t let her lie and say it isn’t a big deal because it is. However I trust Hermione's judgement and if she said we can trust you then I believe her. This is something that has meant a lot to her. I know she has been nervous and I do apologize for the interrogation before but I had to see for myself first. I want you to understand that if she could have she would have told you the truth her first year. I have heard so much about you through her that I want to thank you for looking after her all these years.” He gave them both a smile before he got a twinkle in his eye and looked only at Thorfinn.

“I’m fact. Let me tell you a story about Hermione her second year.” His voice had a comical tilt to it that had Thor peeking up in his seat. Especially when he saw Hermione blush and hide her face in her hands.

“I take it back. I don’t want you to meet my family.” She muttered through her hands.

“Too late.” Tom smirked before continuing. “So imagine thirteen year old Hermione sitting here with Rodolphus, Severus, Lucius and I. She had just proved herself invaluable, as always. Her Slytherin side kicked in and she asked for a favor in order for what she would be providing us. She could have asked for anything in the world and the only thing she wanted was for me to write Ogden here and put in a good word for you to pursue a career outside of the ministry. It was precious.” He grinned.

Hermione was groaning into her hands saying words that were thankfully blocked out. Thor couldn’t fight the smile that formed on his face as he looked down at the little witch. He remembered that. He was so thrilled to get the letter from his father. He knew Hermione was responsible but never knew what she did or how she did it. But he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he had just accepted it.

“I remember that!” Rodolphus said with a booming laugh. 

He used his best falsetto; “Oh father you should see him, he's built like a viking.” He laughed even harder while the others shared a chuckle. 

Thor looked over at Hermione who had picked up her head and was glaring daggers at Lestrange. 

“Retribution is coming for you Roddy. Laugh it up while you still can.” 

Rodolphu sobered, holding his hands up defense. Tom, seeing the move, laughed. 

“Alright you two, we will give you some time to discuss everything without an audience. Hermione dinner is still set for the regular time. We will see you both down then.” He left the room and Ogden followed. Fnrir and Rodolphus were moving lower, mainly because Rodolphus was trying to judge how angry she really was at him.

“Are you really mad Mina?” Fenrir asked the question for him.

“I am!” She huffed crossing her arms. “I told you all I had a plan and you all went and mucked it all up. And then you two took it too far with the questioning. What happened to you both agreeing that it was my right to explain things however I saw fit?”

“Well that was before you spent the whole day pouting. We thought he must have done something to upset you and we were going to figure out what!” Rodolphus defended their actions.

She huffed hands planted on her hips. “I was not pouting. I was thinking. An activity I honestly advise both of you to take up from time to time!”

Rodolphus mirrored her stance only having to look down at the witch. “I swear to you Hermione I better not sprout one single feather.”

She just glared up at him. “I have told Snape the same thing I would never do that to any of you..” He started to ease up the tension in his shoulders. “After all you all know the counter curse now.”

Rodolphus’ eyes narrowed again and Hermione just lifted her chin in challenge. Thor was watching with a small smile at the little witch taking on Lestrange. The wolf just came and pushed the aristocratic man away from her. Leading them both to the doorway.

“Alright alright, I’m moving. We will see you all at dinner?” He hollered behind his shoulder. 

Hermione paused then turned confused. “Wait what?”

Fenrir gave her a smirk at the doorway. “Oh yes Mina, you invited him to a family dinner. He is going to have dinner with your whole family.” He finished and the door shut behind him.

She lifted her hands and groaned into them, “Why can't I just have a normal life.” 

Hearing her Thorfinn let out a chuckle. She peaked through her fingers at him to see him smiling at her. She spoke through the cracks in her fingers.

“Are you ready to run for the hills yet. This is not how I was planning on tonight going.” 

Thor reached over and grabbed her hands from her face and pulled her across the couch to where she was seated next to him. He held both of her small hands in one of his and used the other to brush the curls back from her face slowly. Then he ran it even slower down her jaw line to her chin before lifting it up to look him in the eyes.

“I am not going anywhere princess. Am I surprised, totally. Will I have a million questions to ask you, you can bet on it. Do I love you any less today then I did yesterday? Never, if anything I love you more for deciding I was worth exposing your true self to. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” He whispered the last part, his face closer to hers, his breath warm on her lips.

She leaned the rest of the way forward capturing his lips in hers. It wasn't until he felt both her small thighs bracketing his large ones that he realized sometime mid snog she had climbed into his lap and was now straddling him. Her arms were draped across his shoulder, her hands tangling in his hair. His own hands had gone to her hips where he was gripping her tight. She groaned at the contact of tongues and rocked her hips against him. It was that movement and the accompanying moan from both of them that reminded him of where they were. He held her tighter pulling her back from him.

“Good Godric what am I doing?” He groaned. “Princess what if your father walks in and sees us. I doubt the dark lord will take kindly to his only daughter rocking on my lap.” 

She made a disgusted face at him, her nose wrinkling. “Thor don't mention my father when I am sitting on your lap and you are hard. It grosses me out.” She complained. 

He let out a deep laugh. “I am sorry, just this probably isn't the best time to show you just how appreciative I am.” He winked at her and she groaned but stood up all the same. 

He watched as a thought crossed her mind and she smiled wickedly at him. 

“What's that look for?” He questioned. 

She simply shrugged, “We are going to Sirius’ tonight for dessert. We won't be under my father's roof anymore.” She winked and turned to leave hearing his deep groan and the squeak of the couch as he got up to join her.

===============================================================

Dinner was a memorable affair. Like she expected to happen after Fenrir and Rodolphus didn't give her the space to ease Thorfinn into the family, once they arrived in the dining room they were greeted by everyone who was currently aware of her true identity. Her adopted family per say. Even Snape had come and though he was amicable to Ogden as usual he did not spare more than a nod hello to Thor. 

After proper introductions and the obligatory period of politeness the atmosphere at the table went from formal back to what their normal get togethers were. There was massive amounts of teasing between Hermione and Draco and Theo. Rodolphus and Fenrir were giving them all hell and even Lucius got tutted at by Narcissa for making a racy remark. Thor seemed to fit in well, he knew how not to take things too far while still being humorous. The fact that he already had known most of the group helped. Their talk turned to current events and the articles the prophet had been printing. 

“Wait,” Hermione interrupted. “So Fudge will have the final say in who it is? That's ridiculous. I thought we would get to have Lucius or hell even Roddy come in and take the position.” 

Tom shook his head while wiping his mouth with the napkin. “That will be if Dumbledore is dismissed before the start of term. This will be what happens if he isn't. Fudge won't send him back as headmaster without a babysitter of sorts.”

“No, he won't.” Severus added. “Dumbledore is being followed extensively now. He has been trying to restart the order of the phoenix, but is hitting a lot of problems with logistics. That's not even mentioning that Black has yet to take a side, and with him follows Lupin and Potter. Dumbledore has asked me of all people to get them to see reason. He wants to speak to Potter alone, I have no doubt if he is allowed to return to Hogwarts he will corner him within the first week.”

She made a face frowning. “Well, that is unfortunate. Who will fill the DADA position then?” 

“Likely whomever Fudge appoints so it isn't as obviously he brought along a spy.” Tom shrugged. “However if Dumbledore is gone and Lucius is appointed or any of the others from the board of governors Rodolphus will be stepping into the role. I believe you said he was a decent enough professor.”

The man in question clasped his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes at her in mock preening for her praise. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

“He was tolerable I suppose.” she grumbled only to be chuckled at by the others.

“We do need to be aware that if Fudge selects someone it will be someone he holds in high regard. Someone he trusts not to betray him, that also idolizes him in some way. That is a short list.” Lucius added.

They decided they would make a list of possible people who could be placed into the position. In the meantime they would have Rita up the amount of articles about Dumbledore as well as spread the more damning facts they knew about the man. The rest of the dinner passed without issue and soon Thorfinn and Hermione were telling the others goodbye before they headed to Sirius’. 

She had stopped them by her room where they would floo from her private floo to Sirius’ house. She needed to make sure he understood exactly what he couldn't say around them. 

“They know about my friendship with Theo, and even that I am decidedly friendly with Draco. They know about Fen now because Dolly cant keep his fucking mouth shut it seems.” She growled and Thor just laughed smoothing his thumb down the middle of her forehead ironing out the creases there.

“You're cute when you're angry.” He teased.

“And you are a git!” She laughed, swatting his hand away and leading them to the floo.

===============================================================


	59. Chapter 59:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
Love you all for your continued support!
> 
> I wrote another fic "Splinters" for a Kinktober2020 contest. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. Its a Hermione/Lestrange brothers pairing and I love it. 
> 
> .  
.  
Warning some lemons at the end of this chapter, its about time though am I right?
> 
> .  
.  
.

Sirius Black considered himself to be an intelligent man. He had to spend his first 11 years of his life using his smarts to keep him away from the wrong end of his parents wands. Despite his rakish and pranking reputation he gained within Hogwarts he still performed admirably on his newts and was accepted into the auror program with open arms. Being smart Sirius knew that one of his downfalls was that he tended to act impulsive. It was a character flaw that had gotten him into trouble his entire life. The last time he let his impulsivity get the best of him he ended up doing twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he was innocent of. 

Because of this he made a vow to himself that he would always take the time to think things through before he acted. That vow had been tested in the last year when not only Harry had been put in danger in the tournament but Hermione as well. Taking the time to think through every bit of information he had gathered from the last fifteen years of his life he was starting to piece together a narrative that he was unsure the world was ready for. He downed another glass of firewhiskey looking down at a journal he had found in his brother's room. Running his fingers over the embossed initials on the cover he let himself remember some of the first words the fiery little witch had said to him when he escaped:

“You’ve been gone a while Mr. Black and I hope that during that time you considered that everything that was explained as black and white really isn’t.”

The words had been haunting him lately as he read page after page of his brother's journal. The boy he believed to have been too far gone really wasn't. He was donning the same mask Sirius did for years in order to survive the psychotics that were their parents. The only difference was that Regulus didn't have the Potters to run away to. He was stuck in this shit hole house with their terrible parents trying as hard as they could to poison him. 

He wasn't prepared for the lively and joyus writing he had found mixed into his brother's words. It was like seeing a new side to someone he had assumed he had figured out. Regulus fancied himself in love. That much he was sure of, but it was a tragic tale as the girl was already spoken for. Yet even knowing this it didn't discourage Reggie at all. In fact he praised the girl for her strength during the situation. Sirius read on heart breaking as Regulus wrote painfully that he was frightened for the love of his life. That he knew something bad was going to happen to her as she was caught in the middle of a war she had no business being in. 

He would be forever haunted by the last words he read in the journal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you are reading this it must mean I am dead as I have not come back to remove this note. I only hope as my last wish you reach out to my brother. Tell him I am sorry for years we spent apart. Tell him to trust only in himself and his intellect because this war was built on years of lies on both sides. 

Do not put your trust in Albus Dumbledore brother, for he will fail us both.

Anastasia my love, I hope to see you on the other side. I wish I could have protected you as you deserved. I wish I could have held my goddaughter in my arms, played with her curls and doted on her as is my right. We will see eachother again in this life or the next. 

My love.   
R.A.B

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius' eyes filled with tears each time he read the note. He missed his little brother more with each word read. He wanted answers for his words, he wished there was more. He closed the journal holding the picture he had found as a placeholder in the journal. The edges of it were worn where it had been held many times by loving hands. The corners curled from their stay tucked away in the book. 

The couple in the painting smiled up at each other before grinning and waving at the camera. Regulus looked back at the girl before she was finished with the wave. With an arm wrapped around her small form he looked down on her with a look so full of love you felt like you were disturbing them for looking. He leaned down and kissed her head of unruly chestnut curls. The action made the girl look up at him with a warm smile. She reached a small hand up and patted his cheek. Then the photo would start over again. 

Sirius had no idea how long he had sat and stared at the photo. So thankful he was alone. He had seen that expression so many times before on a strikingly similar face. It was one that spoke of absolute love and adoration, but for someone they considered to be family. He had seen it the last two years everytime he was with his god son and ward.

It was the same face Hermione had for Harry. 

He folded up the photo and put it in his pocket. He had made a vow after all. He wouldn't act impulsive anymore. He had work to do, and it started with taking a deeper look at Dumbledore. 

=============================================

She gripped the ceramic in her hands tightly. Her knees aching from the time spent kneeling on the tiles.

“Number 21:” the scratchy voice called out from across the hall. Their voice echoing across the bathroom.

“We use your old time turner and wildly spin it. Sending them back an unknown amount of time with no way home.”

She snorted, face still hung over the toilet boy.

“Heavens no. Can you imagine the damage the twins would do in the past? We’d wake up tomorrow with weird effigies of them all over. It would be a nightmare.” She hollered back across the hall.

She cringed when she heard the sound of Harry getting sick in the bathroom across from her. Knowing that it meant she would be hit with another wave soon.

“Number 22:” she said, trying to distract him. “We cover them in honey before portkeying them naked to the Amazonian rainforest.”

She heard Harry laughing. “You are getting better. Still a little too mild though.” He said only to be greeted by the sound of her retching.

Sirius has walked up the stairs and saw Remus sitting on the floor in the hall between the two restrooms. He was chuckling silently. His shoulders shaking at the motion.

“Are they still at it?” Sirius asked, gesturing his hand at the two rooms.

Remus nodded with a smile. “Yes and they have gotten rather colorful in their death threats. Harry believes Hermione needs to step up her game, claims she is being too nice. The boy has a bit of a dark side. The twins better hope they get back here soon with the antidote. I want to say they are on the 23rd way they could kill them.”

Sirius barked out a laugh, hearing the toilets flushing simultaneously.

“Why is it so orange??” Hermione's pitiful cry left the bathroom to his left.

“Number 23:” he heard Harry on his right.

“We transfigure their boxer shorts to barbed wire. Then we force them to watch you stretch or do yoga.”

Sirius grimaced thinking of the results of said action and looked at Remus who was giving him a ‘see what I mean’ face. He shook his head at the whole situation. The two teens had been puking non stop for nearly 10 minutes. The twins had vanished through the floo to desperately search for the correct antidote to the candy they showcased.

“Number 24: We switch a canary cream with one we adjusted to be longer lasting. Then we lock them in a room with a hungry Crookshanks.” Hermione's voice said.

There was a beat of silence before Harry spoke up.

“That’s bloody brilliant mione. I think that wins. Plausible deniability too.”

Sirius and Remus both turned their heads from Harry’s door to Hermiones when they heard her voice go up in pitch as she put on a fake accent.

“Oh no officers! The twins are missing how horrible! Last we saw of them they were testing out one of their brilliant prank products. Oh I do so hope nothing happened to them.” She cooed.

“Please keep us informed officers if there is anything my sister and I can do to help. We’re just all a flutter without them here and the curiosity of where they went is killing us just like the kneazle.” Harry added his own voice trying to mimic her accent.

Sirius and Remus had tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Sirius slid down the wall to sit next to his oldest friend.

“You all are actually kind of scary like this you know. I hope we never end up on your bad side.” Remus addressed the still puking teens.

Before anyone could respond they heard the floo go off downstairs and loud footsteps banging through the house sounding like a herd of hippogriffs in the stairs. Sweating and out of breath the twins rushed down the hall holding a piece of candy each in their hands.

“We’re here, we're back and we have the right antidote this time! Tested it myself before we came back.” Fred said bending over trying to catch his breath. He waves his hands and quickly George passes a piece of candy into each bathroom.

The wait is tense as it is silent in the hall between rooms when finally the doors creak open and Hermione and Harry emerge to the hall. They stand side by side both of them crossing their arms across their chest, matching looks of ire on their faces.

Before they could scold them the twins spoke up. Holding their hands up in surrender.

“Please accept our deepest apologies. We had no idea we had grabbed the wrong antidote to the candy.” George started.

Nodding along Fred spoke. “Yes please we are so so very sorry. You know we never would have purposely pranked the two of you. You have always been on our no prank list.”

“Except for when we thought Potter was dating Granger..” George added not helping. Fred waved him off.

“Yes but well he deserved that for breaking our hearts. But we honestly didn’t mean to do this. We only wanted to show you both how we are using your investments. And thankfully that was a puking pastille and not a nosebleed nugget. That could have gotten tricky.”

Not wanting to use the prize money for the tournament Harry had been searching for an idea of what to do with it all summer. It wasn’t until he heard Hermione and the twins discussing their usage of the bet money they won from Rodolphus that he decided he wanted to be a part of their dreams too.

Hermione had always been vocal that she thought the twins had serious magical skills. Their imagination and ingenuity led to some of the greatest products she had ever seen. She knew their goals in life was to make other people laugh and she could think of nothing better for the two of them to do. The problem the twins had was they wouldn’t receive any support from their parents. Not only a lack of physical support as the Weasleys didn’t have a sickle to spare, but also no emotional support. Mrs. Weasley wanted the twins to take up a spot with Percy at the ministry. She didn’t care about their happiness as much as she cared they didn’t make their family look bad.

Knowing this Hermione was quick to ‘invest’ in the twins. She had matched their winnings of a thousand galleons with the request to be a silent partner. She would help them with any product that gave them trouble as long as they tested everything before they sold it. She didn’t want them getting into any real trouble. After overhearing their conversation Harry has practically sprinted to his room and back down. Tossing a bag on the table the trio looked up in shock at the clinking sounds of the counts jostling together.

“I want in.” He told them plainly. And ever since that day they were a group.

The problem was tonight the twins came for a show and tell of new products. Only realizing after the two had bitten into the candy they didn’t bring the correct antidote. Thus the last fifteen minutes with their heads in the loo.

Harry and Hermione stood there glaring in the hall. They would accept the apology and forgive them for now. But they wouldn’t forget. Revenge was best served cold after all.

========================================================

For Thorfinn one of the best things about being a big guy meant that people naturally gave him his space. When he walked down the street or through a crowded pub, others would move out of his way to make room for him. He was enjoying this perk as he sat in the drawing room of Malfoy manor. He had the entire two seater couch to himself and no one had approached to sit next to him.

That was why when the seat shifted next to him quite violently he startled. He looked curiously at Draco Malfoy who had just plopped down on the cushion with no grace whatsoever. He didn't even announce himself, just made himself at home there waiting for the meeting to begin. He smelled strongly of broom polish and Thor wanted badly to ask him to move over. He didn't get a chance to because a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Theo Nott standing before them arms crossed. 

“What the hell is this then? You both bugger over some and make room for me!” He demanded. 

The room was filling up and Thor wasn't surprised when the chair next to them was taken when Dolohov sat down. Watching the scene in front of him with a curious expression. 

“This is a two seater Nott, find somewhere else to sit.” Draco grumbled spreading his knees in an act to take up more room on the small couch. 

Theo shook his head like a toddler throwing a fit, “No way, I’m not sitting over there next to your looney bin aunt or any of the other escapees. Now budge over and let me sit.” He said taking his foot and nudging the other boys knee over. 

When it looked like neither were going to move on their own will Theo whipped his wand out and quickly extended the couch making the two seated jump with surprise. With a dramatic flair he turned on the spot and lowered himself gracefully down between them. Letting out a long sigh as he brought both arms up and laid them behind them on the back of the couch.

“There see, that wasn't so hard was it?” He snickered. 

Thor reached behind him and moved Notts arm back down to where it belonged giving the boy an annoyed look while doing so. 

“I believe there are plenty of other seats, Nott. You too Malfoy. I wasn't expecting company on the couch, I like my personal space.” 

Theo snorted while Draco just scrolled his eyes moving away from theos arm. 

“Pshh. You will have to get used to us Rowle. After all we are practically your friends in law. You are stuck with us now don't you know?” Theo wiggled his eyebrows.

“Friends in law?” Thofinn questioned. 

“Aye, you want Mi, you get us too. We are a package deal. Well.. maybe just me, she could probably do without Malfoy, but I on the other hand am her best friend and don't plan on going anywhere. So get used to my pretty face.” Theo winked. “Drake you reek of broom polish, did you fall in the tub?” He turned to ask his friend. 

The door was opened letting in the last of the group. Fenrir came strutting through with his normal predatorial gate. His eyes were looking around the room taking a quick inventory of the occupants. Next to him the sound of claws walking on the hardwood echoed in the room as the white wolf stuck close to his side. The red eyes also taking in the people in the room.

“Aw look if it isn't the two mangey mutts coming in last.” The childish sounding cackle of Bellatrix lestrange sounded from their right. “Don't you have a dog house to wait in out back until you are wanted. Some of us don't want fleas.” She sneered tilting her enormous head up to look down her nose. 

Hermione, not in the mood today to deal with her prejudice bull shit saw red and lunged. She had barely let out a growl before pushing off her strong back legs and barrelling at the deranged woman. There was a high pitched shriek as Bellatrix threw herself back in the chair expecting to be mauled. The mauling never came though and she opened her eyes to see the wolf held near inches in front of her, muzzle pulled back in a snarl as she growled dangerously. The wolf was held in the strong arms of Greyback who pulled it into his chest petting it lovingly.

Fenrir let out a loud laugh as Hermione in wolf form was still growling under her breath even as he rubbed her fur. 

“That's a good girl, cnt go getting blood all over the Malfoys expensive rugs now can we?” He asked her and she let out a great huff of air and he sat her down on the ground and watched as she trotted off and over to the couch the Lestrange brothers were seated on before hopping up and burrowing between them. 

The Lestrange brothers snickered at the act and moved so she would have more room. Rbastan was quick to pat his lap and offer her a place to lay. Running his fingers in her thick fur once she was comfortable. 

“That beast is a menace! It needs to be put down, it very nearly attacked me! And now you, Rodolphus are allowing it to sit next to you!” Bellatrix shrieked.

“While I agree she can be a menace sometimes Bella, there is no need for all the shouting.” Lucius said as he strolled in the room, giving a small smirk at the wolf who rolled her eyes at his words. “And it would do you good to remember this is my home, and the dark Lord has allowed her presence is not only allowed but requested her presence. It seems that with every meeting she only takes offense to your presence. Perhaps you should try a softer tone from here on out.” He gave her a smirk.

The rest ignored Bellatrix and all her babbling as they waited for the meeting to begin. Fenrir made his way to a seat behind where Thor was seated. The large men nodded to each other to the surprise of the others when Thor extended his hand to the werewolf. 

“Good catch.” He chuckled. 

Fenrir chuckled, shaking his hand. “Thanks, I almost let her go. She is getting skinny, she needs some more protein in her diet.” He said and pointed at Theo before he could speak. “Don't say it.” He growled and the younger boy mimicked zipping his mouth closed though he fought to keep the smile off his face. 

“Are you still bringing Mina to the station tomorrow. I can do it if not. I would like to see what Lupin and Black would do if it showed with her.” he flashed a feral smile.

Thor nodded. “Yes, Black thinks a public display will help keep some of the other snot nosed brats away from her. I am going to hand her over to my brother to take onto the train just so the ones that dont know me, know that I have eyes at the school.” He shook his head with a small laugh. “Not that I am worried. I pity anyone who would try to take her away from me now.”

Fen nodded his head in agreement before turning to sneer at Dolohov who was quietly observing the conversation. He turned back to Thor.

“I like you kid. I like you with Mina. Don't make me regret it.” He said before walking past them to his seat in the back.

Dolohov turned to Thor who didt seem affected by the words at all. 

“I am impressed, I didn't think gaining the wolf's approval was possible. He still hates me and I haven't even been around Hermione in months.”

Thor shrugged giving his best mate a sad smile. “Maybe that's why he still hates you. He cares about the princess, and wants to see her happy. Do you think it makes her happy not seeing or hearing from you in months?” He raised a brow. “I love her and I've told her as much. I can tell you that you have one chance left. After that best friend or not, you hurt her and I hurt you.” 

Thor turned back in his seat as Tom walked in and the room quieted. Ready for him to explain why he had gathered them all there. The expression on his face was grim. They had all hoped that by now Dumbledore would have been forced out of the school but it seemed the roots of his influence ran deep. Since he was currently involved in a ministry review he had been temporarily removed from his seat in the Wizengamot. However he did keep his position as Headmaster at Hogwarts. 

Like expected the Minister made the hiring of the new Defence against the dark arts professor himself. Planting a ministry toad into the place to keep an inside eye on Dumbledore. The witch was Fudges undersecretary, a Dolores Umbridge. Quite unknown considering how advanced in age she was. Rumor mill around the ministry was that she was in love with the sinister and did whatever he asked her to happily. 

“Severus has informed us that Dumbledore has tried to restart the order of the phoenix. It seems he has hit a few roadblocks in that endeavor as his reputation has not been quite so clean as of late. Even a few, such as Sirius Black and Lupin have declined the offer to rejoin. As far as we know now he does have two aurors, Shaklebolt and Tonks, in his little group. He has been preaching about my return to the lot of them, most i believe sty on the fence. He has gone far enough to bring up the prophecy again.” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Because of this I imagine there will be order excursions to the department of mysteries from time to time to check to make sure the prophecy remains where it is. It is unnecessary to us to have it. We know what it says and planned accordingly for it years ago. It is nothing more than a pretty bauble to us now. So do not get involved, do not let them pull you into their conspiracies and traps. We go on with our day to day as we have been. Once Dumbledore is gone we replace him with one of our own. Then we will focus on Fudge. He can't be trusted to stay loyal to either side. Once we have control of both Hogwarts and the ministry we will be able to legally bring back everyone who has been freed. Then we will start the reform from within. I ask you all to stay patient during this time. We have accomplished so much in these last four years that I know the future will be bright for us all.”

Once Tom was done the room broke into its normal small groups. He was leaving with a small group to Russia, they were going to be meeting with their eastern allies there. Fenrir left the room, the white wolf jumping down from her place between the Lestrange brothers to trot after him.

======================================================

She was laying on her side reading when her door creaked open and closed. She felt the shiver of familiar magic as a locking and silencing spell was cast. She didn't turn to face him, just kept her back to the door and her eyes on the book. THe bed shifted under her as the intruder made his way across the king sized bed to lounge behind her. 

Throwing an arm over her waist he leaned forward and kissed her curls, she internally purred at the comforting scent that was all him and the safety she always felt in his strong arms. She wiggled herself back into him letting him hold her closer. 

“I’ve missed you love.” He spoke into her hair, the sound muffled by the wildness of her curls. 

“I missed you more superstar. I was so glad that you could come tonight. I was hoping for some time alone before I had to go back to school.” She said closing the book and interlacing her fingers in his. 

He hummed. “You were were you? And what did you have in mind for our time alone. I must admit I am glad to see you in good spirits. I was afraid that Bellarix bitch upset you.” 

She giggled, shaking both of them slightly. “No, she is the worst, but it's almost like making fun of a mentally challenged person. I just keep hoping she vanishes in between meetings but she is always there with her grating voice.” She faux shivered. “But I did almost end her today. I had to listen to Draco complain for hours about mine and Theos lack of support in his love life. I tried to explain to him I REFUSE to be friends in law with some simpering idiot like Pansy or Daphne. He will just have to try harder.” 

Thor laughed from behind her. “Friend in law. That's funny, Nott told me he was practically that to me today. But you never answered my question princess. Why did you want to get me alone?” He whispered the last part huskily into her ear taking a second to give it a light bite delighting when she shivered.

She turned in his arms letting her hands rest on his chest and shoulder now as she looked up at him through thick lashes. 

“I can't stop thinking about you Thor. I am about to be away from you for months and I hate it. I want you.” Each sentence was separated by a kiss to his neck and chin. 

He didn't respond, he just pulled her up to his lips where he showed her how much he agreed with her words. In a flurry of lips and tongues they found themselves both grabbing for clothing off the other one. Hermione had torn off Thor's shirt and sent it flying off onto the floor. She was disrupted from undoing his belt when he grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it up and off over her head leaving her to plop back on the bed in a breathless heap, clad only in a matching set of barely there white lace undergarments. 

Thor let out a low growl as he started placing open mouth kisses down her torso but a small pair of hands on his face stopped him. He looked up confused as to why he was being denied his favorite meal when he met her blazing gaze. She shook her head slowly using all her strength to roll him over on his back. 

“Not tonight Thor, tonight I want to taste you.” Her tongue shot out to lick her lips as she waved her hand and his jeans vanished leaving him in his boxers. Already hard before he was now throbbing into the tented fabric as he considered her words. 

He moaned as her hand traced the outline of him through the fabric of his boxers. He had to close his eyes and count to ten in his head to keep him from busting right then when he felt her fingers move under his waistband. She must have grown impatient at how long it was taking her to slide the boxers down because she waved her hand again and he was naked in front of her. 

She sucked in a deep breath as she finally saw him in his glory. Feeling it and seeing it had proved to be two different things. As she timidly reached out and wrapped a hand around him she couldn't help but gulp wondering if he would even fit inside her when the time came. He must have read her mind or saw the shock on her face because he let out a deep chuckle. His hand coming down to grip hers that was still holding his cock. 

“When the time comes I will make sure you are prepared enough for me princess. I will have you so wet that I slide into you and make myself at home there. No need to worry that pretty little head of yours.” 

His reassurances shook her into action. She moved his hand away and moved her experimentally. He was long and thick and heavy in her hand. The tip reddened with anticipation, a large vein showing underneath. She had read both books and articles to prepare herself for this. She wanted him to enjoy himself as much as she always did when he was pleasuring her. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip making him groan and throw his head back into the pillow. 

Emboldened by the sound she wrapped her lips around the head, allowing it to be fully encased in her wet warm mouth. She heard him whisper something that sounded a lot like a muggle prayer but ignored him as she let herself take him deeper into her mouth. Knowing he was way too big to ever take all of him without choking she let her hand grip around the base and pump from there up to where her lips would meet it on her downward motion. He was moaning now and ever so often his hips would twitch up in an attempt to thrust into her mouth. 

Taking a deep breath she let him slide further into her mouth, relaxing her throat when she felt him approach the back of her throat. She swallowed around him and was rewarded by him hissing and grabbing a hold of her curls. Moaning filthy words mixed with loving reviews into the air. 

“Merlin your perfect fucking mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock princess. I want to shove it down your throat and watch your eyes water as you choke on me. You look so beautiful right now.”

She could only smile around his cock as she continued to work him over. She tried to remember what else she had read in the articles that men liked and remembered that dual stimulation was mentioned. Her free hand that wasn't pumping his shaft lowered and caressed his balls. The new feeling had Thor reeling as he thrust from the bed still holding her hair in his hands. She took what he gave her and upped her speed, hollowing out her cheeks as she moved her tongue on the underside of his cock, making sure to hit all of his pleasure zones. 

“Fuck fuck fuck princess. Fuck its so good. I can't take much more. I'm gonna cum, are you gonna let me cum in your mouth beautiful, would you like that.”

Thors words had her moaning, unknowingly to her that the vibration of it only added to his pleasure. She nodded her head feverishly as she continued to work him. She felt the balls in her hand tighten as the grip on her hair did as well. His shaft twitched twice in her mouth when he let out a long low moan. The first spurt of cum splashing the back of her mouth letting her know to pull back some as he continued to spurt in her mouth. Once she felt him finish she pulled off of him and looked in his eyes as she swallowed. 

His eyes reflected fire in them as he growled and grabbed her, throwing him down on the bed under him. He ripped through the fabric of her knickers like a savage before plunging his face down into her heat. He was desperately licking and sucking on her clit as his finger moved into her. 

“You are so wet love. It must have turned you on to get me off like that. It was amazing. Seeing you swallowing my cum, salazar witch I will never forget that sight.” He growled into her kip bone as his finger curled inside of her. 

She wished she could talk dirty back to him, but her brain was only focused on the pleasure he was giving her. She reached down and wound a hand into his hair. Gripping it like he did to hers. She gasped and arched when she felt him put another finger in her. 

“So bloody tight love, I can't wait until I make you mine for real. Next time I have you naked in bed I am claiming you witch. It will be all of me in here.” He said with a curl to his fingers that had her thighs shaking. 

He leaned down and refocused on her clit and the combination of the two plus how turned on she had been sent her barreling over the edge. She came with a loud shout. Her magic expelling itself around them leaving a loud buzz in the room. 

“Are you ok?” She croaked out making sure she hadn't hurt him.

“I have literally never been better.”

==========================================================

They stood on the train platform together holding hands. She had already hugged Sirius and Remus goodbye and Thorfinn had out her trunk up like old times before they both just stood there silently. She looked up at him with a sad smile and he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. 

“Just a few months. I’ll come in for hogsmeade weekend and we will see each other then. Until then I will write to you as much as I can.” He said into her curls. 

She nodded. “I know, I will just miss you.”

He pulled her back. “I will miss you more.” He reached into his pocket pulling out a jewelry box. “I want you to wear this. It's an intention gift, because believe me I have every intention of being with you forever.” He said opening the box to reveal a stunning rose gold bracelet with a single heart charm on it. 

She held up her wrist and let him put it on there in front of the crowd for everyone to see. 

“I love you.” He said as he closed the clasp.

“I love you too.” She said raising up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. 

The train whistle blew and they both looked at each other with matching frowns. Any last minute words of affirmation were cut off by the twins' arrival next to them.

‘Don’t you worry Rowle we will keep an eye on your girl for you.” The spoke in unison

Thor snorted. “Aye and make sure it’s eyes only you two. Keep your hands to themselves.” He pointed between the two of them.

The twins gasped as if offended. Raising matching hands to place over their hearts.

“We would never!”

“Wouldn’t even dream about putting our hands on Granger.”

Fred made a thinking face shaking his head slightly. “Well that’s not entirely true Forge. We have dreamt of it.”

George grinned wickedly. “Ah that’s true a time or two maybe.”

Fred returned the smile. “Or ten, but it wasn’t just our hands touching her then ya know. So maybe you are right.”

“I believe you are correct brother mine.”

“Undoubtedly. Worry not Rowle our conscious hands will stay away from your lady love however we make no promises of what our dream selves get up to with the fair maiden.” Fred bowed before him and Thor couldn’t help but laugh.

“Get the hell out of here you wankers before I hex you both.” He waved them on and with a salute the matching red heads disappeared into the crowd.

The steam whistle blew again and he turned to find his brother in the crowd giving him a nod as he approached.

“Look after her Gunnar,” He said as he transferred her hand onto his little brother's arm. “I will write to you both soon.”

With a last goodbye she let the younger Rowle lead her onto the train and to the compartment Harry was waiting for her in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went back to join the snakes. 

“Well that was dramatic.” Harry said with a laugh.

She giggled sitting down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Tell me about it. But Sirius said it would be best to do it that way, it was alerting the public without being in the prophet.” she shrugged. “Hopefully it makes this year go smoothly.

Harry nodded. “After last year I am looking forward to a boring year of OWLS and studying, which I can't believe I just said. But honestly how bad could 5th year be?”


	60. Chapter 60:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH Happy 1 year anniversary of this story! I cant believe we made it!
> 
> As always I own nothing HP 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and feedback, you are the best!
> 
> So I was thinking I would get to post my favorite chapter here but it was too much for one so it is cut in half. But enjoy. These next chapters were written before any others and I really formed the story around them. The next one will really be a surprise!
> 
> .  
.  
.

“I do believe we are all going to be very good friends.” The squeaky sickly sweet voice of the pink clad witch standing at the podium said, ending her speech.

“That’s likely.” Both twins snorted together, each resting their chins on their hands exhausted from listening to the nonsense she had just spewed.

Harry was looking confused at the now empty podium while Hermione was rolling her eyes at the drivel they were all just forced to listen to.

“What do you think all that means Mione?” He turned asking her.

Hermione opened her mouth only to close it deciding what was appropriate to say in front of all the newly sorted first years.

“It means that that house in Munchkin land must not have crushed her after all...” she waved her hand taking a long sip of tea.

Harry choked on his drink coughing out a laugh. The other half bloods and muggle borns nearby started laughing along with him. They ignored the confused pure bloods just glad to have a break in the tension.

=================================

Hermione had just slid into her seat next to Harry when the high pitch throat clearing sent all of their attention to the front of the room. Professor Umbridge stood there in her ghastly pink tweed outfit and hat. Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the thought that she looked like someone threw up the bubblegum flavored stomach soother medicine on her. She was a right mess.

With a wave of her wand Umbridge sent a copy of their books to each student. Looking down they all were surprised to see ‘defense against the dark arts for beginners.’ Even the cartoon description of a young witch and wizard on the front proved that this was a book designed for children. Not the fifth years that they were.

Umbridge was speaking about their OWL exams and that this course would be solely theoretical and they wouldn’t be doing any magic in the class, merely reading the theory of it.

“How will we pass our owls if we don’t have experience casting the spells they will mention?” A Ravenclaw voiced aloud most of their concerns.

“The written exam is all theoretical knowledge.” Umbridge responded haughty.

“Well that doesn’t help us at all with the practical portion of the testing. Which I know for a fact does require actual spell casting. Previous years have had a pseudo duel. Surely you would see us prepared for that?” Hermione responded.

Umbridge turned to her quickly, a deep scowl on her face.

“You will not speak in class unless called on. 10 points from Gryffindor.”

Hermione seethed in her seat. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Theo silently back his chair away from the table to turn towards her. She looked up and made eye contact with her.

‘I’m going to kill her.’ She projected.

‘I don’t blame you.’ He sent back. Hermione immensely pleased at the progress Theo had made over the summer to learn projection.

‘Just wait until she gets rid of Dumbledore before you do. And then I will help you.’ He winked at her.

Hermione hadn’t realized during the exchange that Harry was practically vibrating with fury next to her.

“How would any of this help us if we were attacked. We need to learn how to protect ourselves.” He blurted out.

Umbridge tittered a laugh. “My dear boy who would attack you? You are children.” Her smug smirk made Hermione want to reach forward and slap it off.

Harry rolled his eyes holding up his hand.

“At this point literally anyone. I mean let’s take a look at the last four years. First year my broom was hexed and I almost fell to my death. Counter curses are normally taught in DADA. Then we had to deal with a three headed dog, strangling plants and killer chess sets to get to the stone when someone broke in for it. Second year comes, and there is a literal monster loose that petrified Hermione and the others and killed that poor first year. We are supposed to learn about dark creatures and how to defeat them in this course. Third year I was regularly attacked by dementors. We did have an unfortunate run in with a werewolf too but that’s neither here nor there. Moving on, we were attacked by mad men at the QWC. Mione had to duel alongside Bill Weasley to protect us. Something that should be taught to us this year. Then I was entered against my will into the TWT where I had to use everything I knew and learn tons of new things to just survive. Not to mention being kidnapped at the end and having my friend die next to me. So quite a lot of people actually would want to attack and hurt me. Did I leave anything out Hermione?” He asked, turning to her.

Hermione made a pinched thinking expression lifting her hands to count out on her fingers.

“Uh huh carry the one... Yes Harry I believe you are right. Quite a few indeed.” Hermione snarled sarcastically.

“Detention! Both of you!” Umbridge squawked.

=================================

If they thought the wrath of Umbridge would be centered on the children they were wrong. It seemed she took her same fine tooth comb through faculty and staff as she did with students. Deeming herself as most important she spent the majority of her time looking down on all of those around her.

Dumbledore took to keeping to his office. The only place he couldn’t be harassed by the pink toad. By doing so he successfully turned his back on the rest of the school. When students started leaving detention bloody and not once did the great Albus Dumbledore stand up for them news spread quickly through the school that he may well be evil after all.

The only time he left his office besides meals was to try to corner Harry. He had sent him two owls that went unanswered due to the fact that Harry was currently serving detention every night that he didn’t have quidditch practice. Feeling ignored, Dumbledore waited for Harry after charms class requesting his presence alone.

Hermione was sitting with the twins in the library when he got back. Having tried their hardest to take the brunt of the punishments so that the younger kids wouldn’t suffer as they had, they were currently enjoying Hermione's healing magic. She held a hand of each as they watched her magic rush over them, stitching the words on their hands closed.

The words “I will not tell lies.” Were carved into the back of Harry’s hand. She found it ironic as Harry was honest to a fault. He spoke what he knew as truths and that wasn’t anything to punish.

“I am not funny.” And “I am not unique.” Were carved into the back of the twins hands. The bitch had intended each of them to carve just one of the lines therefore making them identical no more. However her clever twins took it upon themselves to write both sets. The words so far from the mark that even the people who loathed the twins knew better. There were no pair of unique and funny people like them in the world.

On Hermione's hand in her neat handwriting were five words that made her smile everytime she looked down and saw the reddened raised skin.

“I will know my place.”

Hermione knew better than anyone what her place was. And when she could rightfully take it, the Delores Umbridges of the world would cower.

Harry slumped into the library chair. “Dumbledore has officially lost it I think.” He said with a sigh laying his head on the table.

Hermione reached over her book and lightly patted the back of his head.

“Not that you are saying anything surprising to me. But why do you think so?” She asked him.

“Well the only thing he wanted to speak to me about was some prophecy nonsense that he had already tried selling to Sirius over the summer. Sirius explained it to me very clearly before and I tried to tell Dumbledore that but he wouldn’t hear it.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“Sirius said that prophecies and crystal balls and divination as a whole was always up for debate. For example there could be a prophecy that I was going to steal your car and you heard about it. You could very well choose never to own a car. Or maybe just kill me before I had the chance. The future is never set in stone. You actually have to try to make a prophecy or prediction come true. There are always steps you have to take in that direction.” He said and the others nodded along in agreement. Having understood fully the point he was trying to make.

“I told him very clearly. If. And that’s a big If. There is a prophecy concerning me I would rather not know. I am going to live my life to the best of my ability. Whatever happens happens. I won’t be sold into believing in the hype. He tried telling me my parents believed in it. That was why they were hiding in the first place.” His fist clenched tight. “And I said well then that cements my feelings on the matter. It got them killed. And for what? I asked him to not speak to me on it again.”

Hermione reached out and put an arm across his shoulders pulling him into her. Giving him a tight hug she placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m proud of you Harry. For sticking up for yourself, and also for proving that you actually listen when Sirius and I are lecturing you.” She joked and was rewarded by a blind slap in her direction.

================================

Halloween had came and went and with it all the cheeriness that had once taken up a home in the castle. The tyranny that was Umbridge was life draining. At the moment there were 84 plaques nailed to the wall, each of which a new ordinance that she expected to be followed. Each one pettier than the one before.

They were sitting in class hearing her drone on about the ministry’s job in caring for the children in the wizarding world. It was only slightly different than what she had said the class before so no one was paying any attention or taking notes.

“If in the unlikely even you find yourself in danger you must contact the ministry and they will send a trained auror there to assist youuuu-ooaarrcccckkkk”

Heads popped up across the room at the sound that had just left the professors throat. She had one hand pressed to her pink sweater while she looked shocked. She opened her mouth to speak again.

“I apologize I don’t know what is happeninnn-oooarccccckkkk!” Another croak sound left her throat but this one was followed by a gag.

The fifth year class sat wide eyed watching in awe as their professor leaned over and made a move that they all expected to mean she was vomiting. Only for a green blob to fall out of her mouth and onto the floor in front of them.

The gasps in the room matched Umbridge's own as she backed away from the sight. The blob shuttered before forming into shape. Sitting still for only a second before it started hopping around the room.

If that wasn’t enough on the fourth hop it sprouted it’s own little pink hat and the familiar croaking sound had them all exploding in laughter as Umbridge tried to get a hold of the situation.

“Order!” She screamed shrilly. “I will have orderrrr-ooooaarrccckkk!” And with that she bent forward purging another green blob to the floor.

This one quickly joined the other in its hopping. The professor turned red in ire and embarrassment before she demanded they leave the class immediately. After rushing towards the door to exit they heard her scream again with a croak at the end, the wet plop sound letting them know another frog had entered the room.

================================

Antonin was walking down the streets of the small village taking the time to look into every store for the unique head of curls he was searching out.

It had been months since he had spoken to Hermione and he had gotten past the frustration stage and was now firmly in pissed off. His last three owls had been returned unread and he didn’t understand why. She had said she was giving him time and wanted them to talk when he had himself figured out. And now that he wanted to talk she was ignoring him.

It was unlike her and it hurt him to the core to think about that she was really gone now. So instead of taking it like a man he had been popping into Hogsmeade the last few weekends hoping that he would show up during the time Hogwarts students were there. It seemed like today was his lucky day but he had not seen the curly headed witch anywhere. At this point he would have taken Potter or the Weasley boy just so he could get a word to her.

He had just walked out of Honey Dukes disappointed when a voice called out and got his attention.

“She’s not here.”

The simple statement had him turning quickly to find the source of the sound. There propped up against the side of the building with a few of his friends was Gunnar Rowle. It had been since last Christmas that he saw him and the boy had grown a lot. Near his brother's height now he was starting to build a body around the height instead of being willowy. His blue eyes were narrowed as he watched the Russian turn and approach him.

“At least I am assuming you are looking for her given that I’ve watched you storm in and out of nearly every shop in town.” His blonde brow quirked in a move that was so Thorfinn he had to swallow a groan.

“Yes. I’m looking for Hermione. I haven’t been able to reach her in over a month and I wanted to speak with her.” He said calmly.

Gunnar nodded lightly. “That makes sense. She’s had her post privileges taken away. The only reason Thor hasn’t stormed the castle is she has been able to sneak a few letters to me to send off with mine to him. Nothing in, nothing out until at least Christmas I’d assume.”

Antonio’s brows furrowed. How did this happen? Was that even a legitimate punishment? To him it seemed like it violated laws regarding students and minors.

“Why did that happen? Why isn’t she here?” The questions poured out.

The others around them frowned, he could see them get upset but nothing like the hard look and red that came into Gunnars face.

“She’s been in detentions since the beginning of the year. Umbridge the new high Inquisitor has something against her. No one knows why. Mione hasn’t done anything to deserve it but that old witch is cruel. She’s practically made Hermione a prisoner in the castle.”

Not able to hear anymore Antonin turned on his heels and started towards the castle. He didn’t have a plan which he knew was foolish but he would think of something. He walked with purpose down the pathway seeing the castle forming in the distance. He had made it almost to the gate when the reality of what he was doing crashed down on him.

He couldn’t just storm into the grounds at Hogwarts and demand to see the little witch who had been haunting his dreams. He had no right to, both legally and just respectfully speaking. He had hurt her and she was obviously having a hard time this year. Would seeing him only make it worse? After all he hadn’t exactly come to a decision on what he was going to do. He wanted her, that was no secret, but he still felt like he was a danger to her.

Deciding this wasn’t the time or place to cause a scene looking for her he turned to head back to the village when a crack of apparition startled him. He looked surprised as a familiar face in auror robes appeared in front of him, his long blonde hair pulled into a braid trailing down his back.

“Ah Dolohov, what perfect coincidence. I was just thinking I should have brought in the big guns with me, and a curse breaker is just what the healer ordered. You have time to come with me up to the castle? I’ll buy you a pint afterwards for borrowing your time.” The man spoke coming over to shake Antonins hand.

“Yaxley.” He greeted the man, looking down at his watch as if he wasn't storming the castle before the man showed up. “I have a few free hours, I will accompany you. What are you doing here?”

The blonde let out a bark of laughter, his voice carrying a thick scottish accent. “Fuck if I know, the minister sent for me to come. It seems his little pet project here is having some issues and so he sent me. Didn't want a rookie he said, needed me to keep it all hush hush for now.” He shrugged his broad shoulders. “I don't particularly care either way. They pay me whether I am here or sitting my happy ass at my desk. At least I am getting some fresh air.”

The pair walked up the path to the castle carrying on benign conversation. Once they made it through the stone entrance way Antonin let Yaxley take the lead and bring them to where he knew the DADA classroom was, and subsequently Umbridge's office. With a rap on the door Yaxely announced their arrival. 

When the wooden office door opened Antonin found himself baulking at who was behind it. He wasn't expecting the squat witch in the horrible pink robes to be standing there welcoming them in. 

“Oh Yaxley how wonderful, thank you so much for coming so quickly. I see you have brought help?” Umbridge's high pitched voice hitched as she saw Antonin behind the blonde, taking a second to look him over.   
“Yes ma'am,” Yaxley started. “Minister Fudge didn't know exactly what I would be walking into so I had Dolohov come with me. He is a curse breaker so surely between the two of us we can get to the bottom of whatever is ailing you.”

Before she had a chance to respond they watched in horror as she spun around and grabbed a bucket before emitting guttural croaking sound and heaving into it. They both cringed at the wet slapping sound in the bucket. Umbridge's cheeks darkened in embarrassment as she pulled the bucket away. 

“I am dreadfully sorry but this is why I have sent for help.” She went to extend the bucket to them, but before she could a green blob leapt from it. 

The frog landed with a plop on the ground before it shook and the tiny pink outfit appeared on it. It leapt around the room with a croak that sounded eerily like the word “order.” Antonin and Yaxley both shared a look before the latter of the two pointed his wand at and vanished the creature. 

“I see, and how long has this been happening.” Yaxley asked.

“Two days, I summoned Poppy but she couldn't find the cause, she suggested Mungos but I won't go and have a mockery made of me. Which is what I am sure the person who did this is hoping for.” Umbridge said, sticking her nose in the air. “I assume Cornelius informed you what needed to be done today?” She looked at Yaxley. “Severus had said his stores were depleted but there is no time to wait for him to brew.”   
Yaxley nodded reaching into his robes and pulling out a clear vial that he handed over to Umbridge. The witch looked like she could squeal with glee as she took it and immediately dumped half of it into the kettle of tea on her desk, putting the rest in her drawer. 

“So you know who did this?” Dolohov asked, trying to get past the shock of what he had seen.

Umbridge turned towards him with a decidedly evil gleam in her eyes. “Oh I have narrowed it down, and in fact I have the potential culprits being brought in now. I know it had to be one of them, the foul little beast that they are. They think they are so smart, so clever but I can see past it and see the disgusting little creatures they are. The little blood traitors and their hideous little mudblood partner. Why, I can't wait to expose them of their crimes so I can have the great pleasure of expelling them.” She clapped her hands in glee at the thought.

They were saved from responding to her tirade by a knock at the classroom door. Umbrdge called out for them to enter and the door opened to allow Filch in.

“I brought them High Inquisitor, all four of them were where you said they were, fifth floor corridor cleaning up that mess still.”

“Of course we were you loon, that's where the old bird had us assigned to.” A voice called behind him and Filch snarled showing off his yellow and brown stained teeth.

“Get in here you lot, you will see you are in for some real trouble now. I hope you got a good look at the castle on your way here as it may very well be the last time you do.”

Antonin felt his breath catch as the door opened fully and four figures were pressed into the room. The first was none other than Harry Potter himself. He was rolling his eyes behind his slightly crooked glasses. The next two were the Weasley twins who each had matching smirks on their face as they made a show of thanking Filch for holding the door. Then the final person could have easily gotten lost behind the others due to her small stature but something about the air in which she carried herself made her seem to dwarf the room. Hermione walked in behind the twins, cheeks flushed pink and hair wildly hanging down her back. She too was rolling her eyes and only stopped when she spotted him. The only indication of acknowledgement was a small tick of her eyebrow.

“Welcome children, do come in and have a seat.” Umbridge greeted them in a faux friendly manner. “We have some gentlemen in from the ministry today who want to ask you a few questions.” She said then excused herself to the corner behind a silencing screen as she croaked out another frog. 

Walking back out with a less friendly look on her face she addressed them again.

“Ms. Granger do have a seat, here have a cup of tea before answering, I know you have been hard at work.”

Hermione walked over to the seat in front of her desk and sat down slowly. She crossed her ankles in her seat with a small eye roll directed at the twins before accepting the cup. She looked from left to right before spotting the rubbish bin in the room. 

“Excuse me, I just need to dispose of this candy first.” She said as she levitated the hard candy from her mouth into the bin. “Now, what can I help you gentlemen with today.” She asked, taking a long drink from her tea not missing the look of glee on Umbridge's face.

Yaxley took a step forward and gave her a wide grin. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Granger, I am not sure if you remember me but I am Corban Yaxley, I work for the aurory at the ministry. I have a few questions to ask you today about recent events here in Hogwarts if you don't mind.”

Hermione felt the tale tell tingle on her tongue that normally accompanies veritaserum and had to fight the urge to laugh. She was ever so grateful that they had all taken an anti compulsion candy from the twins on the way up to see Umbridge. The twins had heard rumors she was using veritaserum on students and had invented the candies for such a reason. Knowing she was going to have to sell this in order to be believed she let her cheeks darken a shade.

“Of course I remember you Mr. Yaxley you certainly arent a wizard one easily forgets. That voice!” She let out a small eek as she clapped a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes looking up at him in horror. 

Much to their surprise Yaxely lifted his head back and gave a loud laugh. Before looking back down at her and giving her a playful wink.

“Ah, I will accept that as a compliment Ms. Granger I thank you.” He chuckled and she just nodded her head, hand still clamped on her mouth. “Now, down to business. It seems that Madame Umbridge has recently been the recipient of a very nasty hex. It has not only physically affected her, but has also kept her from doing her job here at the school.” He said clearing his throat and pulling out a small pad or parchment and a quick quotes quill. “Do you know who could be behind this?”

“Yes.” She said simply and all the heads turned to look at her.

“You do?” Yaxley double checked. 

“Yes, it could have been anyone who has been inside of Hogwarts this year and has had to deal with the dear Professor Umbridge. As it seems despite her speech at the beginning of the year she has unfortunately not made any friends, but a great slew of enemies.” She said, primly looking down at her nails.

“Why you ungrateful little mudbl-!” Umbrided shrieked but was cut off by Yaxleys hand being held up.

“Please Madame allow me to finish my questioning without interruption.” He scolded the elder witch. “Ok Ms. Granger that seems to be a logical answer, however I was looking for something a little less general.” He waved his wand and cups of tea were distributed to the boys. “Such as do you know who has poisoned Madame Umbridge.”

Hermione shook her head slightly. “Well you see that's a difficult question to answer mainly because I do not believe she was poisoned. If that were the case a simple bezoar could fix her right up. I of course suggested that to her the first time she accused me of this. When she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me like some deranged cow. Which she did in front of our entire class mind you.” She glared at Umbridge. 

“I’ve told the wee lamb many times over to go to St. Mungos but it seems the premiere wizarding hospital in Britain is beneath her. It besmirches her proud and noble house of... well Umbridge I suppose.” She made a weird face like she was deep in thought.

“Delores dear I don’t remember coming across Umbridge in any of my research into the sacred families of Britain.”

Umbridge bristled and scoffed. “I have you know you ungrateful little wretch that I am a descendant of the Selwyns.” Her nose shot into the air.

Hermione put on a disbelieving face. Her one brow shot up to her hairline. She looked over and gave Yaxley a ‘can you believe this cow’ look. Before she made a hmmm sound.

“Right of course would you like a sip of my tea and then try that again.” Hermione asked sweetly and was rewarded by snorts of laughter that was immediately cut off when the plump witch stormed from behind her desk. The loud cracking sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off the walls as the others watched in horror as Hermione's face was slapped hard enough to turn her head. A large red mark already on her cheek. 

Having to take a deep breath to control her emotions, her animagus side bled through long enough for her eyes to flash red for a second. Because of the seating arrangements and the position her head was now in DOlohov was the only one to see. There were echoed sounds of breaths being sharply drawn in. 

“Madame Umbridge I will advise you to never do that again in my presence. This witch is a student under your care and an underaged one at that. We do not respond with violence. If you cannot control yourself I suggest you leave.” Yaxley scolded Umbridge with a sneer deep on his face. 

Umbridge gave a derisive humph before straightening her robes and taking a seat behind her desk. Yaxley took Hermione's face softly in his hand, turning it back towards him. If he was surprised by her lack of tears he didn't show it. 

“Hermione, are you responsible for whatever curse or hex that is currently plaguing Madame Umbridge.” Yaxley asked her softly.

She shook her head. “No sir.” 

“Do you know who is?”

She shook her head again. “No sir.”

Ignoring the scoff from behind him he continued his questioning this time addressing the boys.

“Are any of you boys responsible for it?” He asked and one by one they responded negative. “Do you know who is?” Again negative responses greeted him.

Yaxley sighed and looked down at the list of questions Umbridge had written out for him to use. 

“Alright, last question boys, has Ms. Granger here ever verbalized any violent threats to any of you that you believe she may have or could carry out?” 

At the same time all three boys responded “Yes.” Hermione kept her backs to them only shaking her head a little in exasperation. Dolohov and Yaxley both cocked eyebrows at the affirmation and Umbridge seemed to celebrate in her chair. 

“Explain please.” Yaxley goaded them.

Harry started first. “Our third year she threatened to kill Oliver Wood, our former quidditch captain when he complained about losing the match that the dementors knocked me off my broom in. He was pouting in the common room about it and I had to physically remove Hermione from the room. She spouted off about deep freezers, wood chippers and making the thestrals very happy as I was pulling her away. I have no doubt that Wood owes me a life debt for doing so.” 

The two older wizards turned to look at Hermione and she simply shrugged. Despite the graphicness in it they both smirked. 

“Why a deep freezer?” George asked curiously behind her. 

“If you put an unfrozen body into the chipper it will just clog the gears, it will chew up and spit out a frozen one with no problem.” She answered with a small smile as she finished her tea.

With a chuckle Yaxley interrupted them. “I guess I should have been more specific. Has Ms Granger threatened any staff.”

Fred laughed. “Witch caught Snape on fire the first year.”

“Don't forget when she calculated how many crystal balls it would take to crush Trelawny after she predicted Harry would die.” George laughed, raising his voice to mimic Hermiones. “Wonder if she will s it coming if I was to pile them on her trap door and just lie in wait.” He was joined by Fred in laughter. 

“Ignore them please Mr. Yaxley.” She said rolling her eyes. “I am not sure what this line of questioning is for but I assure you I didn't do this to her and I am offended that I am accused of such. However not because I do not think she deserves it, because I do, but because if it was me she would be receiving far worse than this. A couple pink toads that look so much like their creator it's not even funny is tamed to what I believe she should receive. After all she is a foul stain on wizarding kind. And any adult who seeks pleasure by hurting children deserves all they have coming to them.” Her glare was harsh as she made eye contact with Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cant forget our favorite toad faced menace!   
Thank you all again for the year of support!  
See you soon with the next update.


	61. Chapter 61:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP.  
Thank you all for the love and support. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! ITS THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!
> 
> .  
.  
.  
.  
.

She was tearing down the corridor after being released from Umbridge's office. Knowing she had to get outside or to the room of requirements before she exploded in anger. Trying to take deep breaths and ignoring the deafening pounding in her head she seethed silently. How dare that bitch strike her. It was one thing to force the blood quills on them, that at least she used across the board. The students who found themselves in her detention falling prey to it. But this, this was different. She had slapped her in the face in front of not only Dolohov but a sworn Auror as well. 

It was beyond unacceptable and she grinned evilly wondering if the toad realized how lucky she was to be alive. She had not let anyone touch her that she didn't give permission to since Crouch forced himself on her and she would be damned if she let the old crone get away with this. The fresh air hit her lungs like a welcoming hug as she tore across the lawn and headed towards the forest.

Watching Hermione disappear down the hall one way and Harry the other, the two brothers turned to look at eachother.

“You know I always thought we were meant for more than just the educational world brother mine.” Fred said a wicked grin contorting his face.

Nodding at the retreating forms. “I do so agree dear twin, bigger and better things for sure.”

===========================================================

He had watched Hermione leave with the others. Although she had acted calm and collected he could feel the ire in her magic. It was aggressively flaring out of her, he could feel it rub against his own searching for an outlet. Yaxley was saying his goodbye to Umbridge, and they walked together out of the room down the now empty corridor. 

“So what do you think?” Yaxley asked him getting his attention.

Antonin sighed, turning his head from side to side to loosen the stiff muscles in his neck. “I think that witch has lost her mind. It's one thing to try to take over Hogwarts stealthily, it's another to physically attack a student in the presence of others.” 

Yaxley let out a deep chuckle. “And not any student at that. The Granger girl is betrothed to Rowles oldest boy, it's common knowledge. Not only that but she's a ward of the Blacks. That is two pretty powerful pureblood families behind her. If she wanted to I dare say she could bring the wrath of both down on the old toad.” He laughed harder then lowered his voice a little. “Plus, I don't know if you know this but there is something special about her. The dark Lord himself has a vested interest in the girl. I've seen her in action, she is powerful that's for sure, but I don't know I think there may be more to it.” He confessed. 

“Hermione is an enigma.” Antonin added. “I met her on her first day on the platform and I have spent every day since trying to figure her out. I am no closer today than I was then.” 

Yaxley laughed, giving him a hard pat on the back when they left the building. Antonin had looked from the corner of his eye and saw the small figure disappearing into the forest. 

“Well I will leave you to it then,” Yaxley said in way of goodbyes. “If you have any idea how to cure the old biddie let me know, I imagine she will be quite the pest as long as she is suffering.” 

Antoning nodded and watched as he twisted away. Instead of leaving himself he turned directions and headed into the woods after the witch.

==========================================================

The woods were cold and damp, the remnants of a late morning ain sticking to the fauna around her. She had one hand gripped on her necklace and the other twirling he wand. She left the slightly beaten bath to travel into the thicker section of woods far past where any other student would wander. Kicking a stone out of her path she smiled when she heard the sound of her familiar making her way towards her in the woods. 

She heard two other sounds in the quiet of the woods that had her pausing her stride. Behind her she heard heavy footsteps. Someone, a male judging by the weight of the steps and the distance in time between them, meaning someone taller, was heading straight in her direction. Then ahead of her also making strides towards her was the thundering of hooves. 

Centaurs.

Thankfully with Nagini close by she didn't have to fear whichever one reached her first. She stopped walking letting whoever it was on either side of her come to her. The branches snapped behind her and she turned her head to see Dolohov ducking underneath of a limb in his search for her. She offered him a small smile of hello.

“Malyshka, what are you doing out here by yourself?” He asked in loo of a greeting.

She went to answer but held up her hand to him in pause, hearing the hooves moving in closer. Dolohov, having heard them now as well, took a step closer to her, pulling her into his side. The tree line parted in a flurry as two grown centaurs burst through. Their long hair flowing over their human shoulders, both dark in color to match their horse-like bottom half.

Hermione squeezed Dolohov's hand in reassurance before taking a step closer to them.

“Hello Bane, Hello Magnus, I hope you are having a fruitful evening.” She greeted them, giving them a small bow.

“Hello Hermione,” The larger of the two said. “Magnus and I felt the presence of your familiar in the forest and came to see if she was finding you.” He said nodding over to the side where Nagini was now visible and making her way over to wrap around Hermione.

Hrmione smiled at her embrace and patted down her head. 

“Yes, she has been waiting for me. I have found myself confined to the forest of late and she grows restless waiting for me.” She explained.

“You bring others with you?” Magnus spoke up, taking his time to look Dolohov over critically. Making a face as if he didnt know what he concluded about him.

“Yes, this is Antonin Dolohov. He is a friend. Dolly this is Bane and Magnus, they are generals in the centaur pack. Their father is the leader.” She introduced them and Dolly gave a small bow like Hermione had before. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you both.” He said.

Bane nodded. “Any friend of Hermiones finds allies in the pack. She has always been a friend to the centaurs.”

Dolohov gave her a look like they would need to talk about that later but just nodded. 

“The centaurs have always been a friend to me.” She gave them a smile of gratitude. “I wish others would understand the rich culture and divination practices you possess, there needs to be more taught to us than what we are told.” 

The centaurs gave out a loud huff and stomped thor front feet, sending clumps of mud and leaves scattering. 

“The wizarding world needs to reform before it is too late. We have seen the signs and voiced our warnings only to be ignored.” Bane growled. “And now that horrible creature who calls herself a witch has restricted our access to our own forest. She has moved the rune stones back again and now we are confined to mere acres of land. She is foul and karma will be after her soon.”

Hermione nodded her head and a grin formed on her face. “She is the worst, she is who is responsible for confining me to the castle as well. In a perfect world she would be subject to pack justice. She has wronged many in this forest and the magical world itself.”

Magnus nodded enthusiastically. “Agreed, if she would end up in centaur territory she would be dealt with accordingly.”

Bane gave her a calculating look before nodding he too agreed with his brother's statement. Nagini hissed into her ear and she hissed back before turning back to the centaurs.

Nagini reminded me I need to be back before my absence is noted. It was wonderful to see you again, I do hope we see eachother soon. May your days be fruitful.” She gave the same bow and Antonin repeated it as they received one in return before the centaurs turned and galloped back further into the forest.

She took Dolly's arm and turned him around leading him back to the path that would take them back to the school. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just the sounds of the forest to accompany them.

“Why did you follow me Dolly?” She asked, finally breaking the silence. She kept her head facing forward on the path not looking over to her. 

He did turn his head though, and took in her profile. She had matured even more since the last time he saw her. Her hair was loose down her back in the honey brown ringlets that he loved to run his fingers through. Her eyes were lacking the normal shine they held and even though her cheeks were flushed from the cool air he could see the bruise forming on her cheek where that wicked witch had slapped her. She was out of uniform due to it being the weekend and was wearing muggle jeans and a jumper that was too large on her. It had a red H knitted onto the front but judging by the way she had to roll up the sleeves to have her hnd show he came to the conclusion it must have been Harrys. Even looking tired and run down she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

“I wanted to make sure you were ok. I wasn't brought here by Yaxley, I was in the village looking for you.” he confessed. “I ran into baby Rowle and he said you had been having a hard time, and wasn't allowed to leave or have owls. I admit I was glad to hear that since all mine had been returned. I just made my way down here, I was going to try to see you when I ran into Yax and he brought me with him. I had no idea what we were going for. I never expected to see you brought in or see you treated like that. Why haven't you done something?” He gripped her arm now forcing her to stop walking. 

She looked up at him then and gave a small shrug. “You wouldn't get it because it is not a slytherin compulsion, but just believe me when I say it's better this way.” She saw the look of confusion cross his face so she continued. 

“Harry and I saw right away we were a target for Umbridge's wrath. Harry because she thinks he is Dumbledore's golden boy and me because I am the wretched little mudblood who reached beyond her means and somehow latched herself onto two noble and proud pureblood houses.” She sneered and Dolohov went to interrupt her.

“Dont.” She said holding up a hand to stop him. “I am not saying I agree, I am literally telling you why she despises me. She has mentioned it to me multiple times, its old news now.” She rolled her eyes. “ANyways, Harry and I knew that no matter what we would be targeted, same with the twins once they started releasing their products to the school. So we decided if we could take her attention, force her to focus on us instead of punishing some poor first year she happens to come across while in a foul mood, well then we would. We have served nightly detentions, been stipped of any privilege including post, and even subjugated to using a blood quill. What she did today, that was calm in comparison.”

She pulled her hand back from him. “So while I am grateful that you worried about me and tried to check on me I have to ask again.. Why? Last time I saw you, you were denying me yet again. And then total silence the rest of the summer. You can't keep doing this. You can't keep showing up in my life for brief stints only to turn me away again in a couple of months. I can't do that anymore.”

He sighed. “It's not like I am trying to Malyshka, you know this. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears and a sad face that more said disappointment than anger. 

“That's the thing Dolly, you didn't have to try. I love you, you know this, Thor knows this. That doesn't just go away because you say it should. I unlike you cannot just turn my feelings on and off. So let me make this clear and easy for you. Until you love me for me, I can't let you in anymore. I have to protect myself and my heart from the damage you seem to have a knack of doing to it. I cannot just be your friend right now. Maybe in a few years, but even then I don't know. I can't pretend to see you platonically just to make life easier on you. If you are ‘too evil’ or whatever bullshit you want to spread to be with me romantically then you shouldn't feel right being my friend either.” She gritted out. “I know before I told you I would give you time to decide, but I can't do it anymore. So here it is completely laid out. Make a decision by the time this school year is out, either love me or leave me alone.”

When she finished her rant she looked up at him and he was staring with wide eyes. Clearly he wasn't expecting her to just explode like that. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Seeing him looking so much like a fish and uncharacteristically stunned she couldt help the snort of laughter that left her mouth. Like a pressure valve once she let it go it seemed she couldn't stop, she bent over there and was cackling with laughter. The sound of it so far off from the shouting she had just did that Antonin approached her and rubbed small circles on her back, seeing it for what it was. A crack in her mental shields. 

“I'm sorry.” She choked out, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“I didn't mean to go all mega bitch on you, this has just been a weird year so far. I came into this year expecting it to be normal and well it has been anything but. I am pretty sure the twins are trying to get themselves expelled, they don't need school after all, their post graduation plans have been set since summer. Harry has started a secret defense group so that we can learn real spells despite who has been teaching us. Then Dumbledore has gone MIA except to try to kidnap harry and brainwash him with his greater good speeches.” She waved her hands around flippantly. “Then to top it all off we had career conferences and naturally Umbridge sat in on mine. When I mentioned I was hoping to be a curse breaker after I graduated she laughed at me. Like derisively. She said if I was lucky enough to keep Rowle then I would be spending the rest of my life as a broodmare, and that I needed to learn my place. But then she guessed that Thorfinn would come to his senses soon and move on to purer better blood and that if I was lucky I would end up with a blood traitor like Ronald. A family who in her opinion would not be tarnished by adding me into its fold.” She sneered. “The bitch got what she deserved.”

Antonins brows were permanently fused into his hairline at what he was hearing. He cleared his throat not knowing what to say but being hung up on her last words.

“What she deserved?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Well she deserved worse honestly, but it will do for now. The twins even unleashed a portable swamp on the fourth floor for all her little toads to convene. The look of shock on her face when she first purged one out will bring me joy for years. It was risky to have it happen during my class but I didn't want to miss it.” She gave an evil smile. 

“Malyshka..” Antonin was in awe putting it all together. He had just witnessed her not even an hour ago under the influence of veritaserum saying she wasn't responsible.

“Oh, and here.” She pulled a vial out from her cloak. “I imagine she is going to be a pain in Yaxleys ass until she is cured, and for some reason I have always liked that man. He will need this to give to her, you or he can take the credit I don't care. Just leave me out of it.”

He absent mindedly grabbed the glass vial looking at it skeptically. “Malyshka, you did this? You cursed her?”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders looking at him with a sad smile. “She is kind, she is good, she is smart. I have told you before Dolly there is more to me than what meets the eye.” She reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, patting it softly with her hand afterwards. “I didn't mean to be rude, but I meant what I said earlier. You have till the end of the school year what you want with me.”

She turned and walked back into the courtyard leaving a thoroughly shocked and confused Dolohov staring after her.

=====================================================

The weeks had passed slowly. Day by day the castle grew darker and more oppressed as Umbridge climbed to her position as a high inquisitor and geban implicating new rules every single day. The hallways were silent, classes were all observed, they weren't allowed to walk the halls in groups of 3 or more, and girls and boys had to stay six feet apart at all times. Hermione had never been to a prison camp but she assumed it was similar to the hell that Hogwarts had become. During all of this Dumbledore stayed quiet. Hidden in his office while the rest of the school was held hostage. The only bit of light they had was the two times a week they met secretly in the room of requirements to practice defensive spells. It became the saving grace for all of them and they all looked forward to the days where they got to meet.

They were standing in the room of requirements taking turns firing spells at a practice dummy. Hermione had found old coursework books and had taken it upon herself to teach the yellow students the best that she could. Knowing there would be a practical assessment on their exams she didn't want to see anyone fail. 

Ginny had just cast an impressive reducto at the dummy, blasting it to bits when a loud screech came over head. They all froze and looked up as peeves appeared in the room. 

“The toad bitch is coming! The toad bitch is coming and she is hopping mad! She may croak when she finds you in here!” Peeves yelled out his warning causing mass panic.

“Boys!” Hermione yelled over the growing noise getting the attention of the twins.

“I believe it's time.” She said to them with a smile. “We need one hell of a distraction.” 

They both looked at each other with large grins before straightening up and saluting her. 

“Ask and you shall receive beautiful!” Fred said with a wink.

“Peeves, come with us please sir. We are about to give her hell!” George said and Hermione laughed when Peeves mimicked their earlier salute seeming all too excited to be a part of the plan. 

They had all just poured out of the room when Umbridge turned the corner, her face red with anger as she spotted the large group gathered. Filch was right at her side sneering at the teens. 

“Well what do we have here? A bunch of rule breakers. Hmm, I believe you will all be coming with me and explaining what it is you have been doing!” She demanded her voice even higher than normal. 

When no one moved she drew her wand but before she could do anything a small sprk flitted across the room and landed on her nose, shocking her. Her arms flailed trying to get it off of her smoking skin. Then just as that one faded out a swarm of them took off through the crowd, the high pitched fizzing sound their only warning. Umbridge squeaked, turning around and trying to move out of their way only to find they followed her wherever she moved. She turned and ran down the hallway waving her hands around her trying to get rid of them. 

The group moved with her following behind at a distance as her shrieks filled the staircases and hallways. The noise bringing the attention of the rest of the students and staff and before they knew it the whole school was watching the show. She ran into the great hall trying to get help. She yelled for Flitwicks assistance but the little professor only commented that he had not studied that particular magic as it was above his station. A play on the words Umbridge had used to belittle him when she shadowed his class. 

Umbrudges pink outfit was tattered and torn with singe marks all over it as the last of the fireworks burned out. She turned around in a flurry rady to scold them all when the twins whooshed by on thor brooms followed by peeves. The boys dropped a handful of fireworks from their pockets filling the great hall with booms and sparks. The final move being a giant firework that erupted in the shape of a phoenix. Seeing the shape Dumbledore who had just entered the room gave a chuckle and clapped. Getting the attention of Umbridge. She growled at the aged professor. 

“YOU!” She screamed. “YOU DID THIS! YOU’VE TAUGHT THESE.. THESE HEATHENS!” She accused him ready to make another statement when the phoenix let out a loud caw and descended down upon her. SHe screamed at the top of her lungs and ran from the room as fast as her stubby legs would carry her, leaving a trail of guffawing students and teachers in her wake. 

The room cleared as everyone ran to the courtyard to watch the conclusion as the weasley twins saluted them all and told them the address of their new shop which would be opening soon. 

Hermione was laughing watching them in their element when she turned and saw Harry being held by the shoulders by Dumbledore. He was shaking his slight, a dire look on his face. She watched Harry pale before Dumbledore released him and stepped into the open courtyard. 

“Good luck this year students, I will take the blame for this. Remember that light can drive out the darkness no matter what the source.” With a whistle his phoenix came to him and with a flare of flames he was gone. 

================================================================

She didn't have time to react before Harry had her by the arm dragging her back into the castle. His nerves shaking so bad her own arm was vibrating. He was speaking so fast she had to rely on her animagus hearing to make out everything he said. She was only able to make out the direct threat to Sirius’ person before she pulled him to a stop, trying to get control of the situation.

“Harry calm down. We will find an empty classroom and I will call Tully. She can pop over and check on Sirius before we go galavanting across the continent on a death wish.”

Harry nodded pulling her into the first abandoned classroom he could find. She warded the door shut and called for her elf. With a pop Tully appeared before them.

“Good day missy! Good day mister Harry! What cans Tully do for you?” She asked after greeting Hermione with a hug.

“Hello Tully. Harry is afraid that something is wrong with Sirius. Can you pop over to grimmauld place and check on him for us to ease his nerves. We will wait here for you.”

Tully nodded her agreement and with a snap popped back out of the room. Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall.

“I just don’t understand Mione. Why would he tell me this if it wasn’t true. It was his last words as he was leaving ‘they have padfoot at the place it is hidden’ like can he get anymore cryptic? And then he just vanishes! What the hell is his deal!?” He groaned into the stones.

Hermione shook her head trying to untangle some of the curls that had grouped together in their made rush to get into this room.

“I have no idea Harry. Honestly I have never really understood what is going on in his head though so I am not one to ask. We will figure it out though. Just like we have for everything else.” She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The pop signifying Tully’s reappearance has them both jumping.

“Tully is back. Is went to Mister Blacks home but he not there. Tully ask grouchy old elf where he was and he says he was takens to the ministry!” Tully explained and Harry jumped again this time in panic and began pacing.

“Fuck Hermione! Fuck! He was right. What do we do? We have to go get him! They may have Remus too for all we know it was just the full moon he would be too weak to fight back! I have to go. You stay here and be safe. I have to go get them back.” He was shaking he was so scared.

Hermione stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him.

“Harry James Potter if you think for a second I am letting you do this yourself you are insane. Now calm down and listen to me. If we are doing this we are doing it right. Calm yourself down and go up to your dorms. Get the cloak and some of the twins' darkness powder. We can use them both to get in and out unseen. I will go and get your broom from Umbridge's office and put it in my bag and we can meet in the hallway outside and take the pathway behind the one eyed witch into Hogsmeade and leave from there.” She patted his shoulders when he started nodding along.

“Ok good. We do this together. Now deep breaths and walk out of here calmly. Do nothing to draw attention to ourselves.”

Harry nodded taking a long deep breath in. Collecting himself the best he could he took one last look at her and opened the door.

“15 minutes.” He said and she nodded watching him walk out of the door and down the hall.

Hermione turned to Tully.

“Tully go tell my father. Harry Potter and his Friends are going to the ministry to get the prophecy now. Tell him I’ll do what I can to prevent it but no promises that it will happen. But I will steer them all clear of the one we don’t want them to see.”

The small elf nodded and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

“You’d be careful missy. Wes sees you at home soon.”

Hermione took off down the hallway thankful the masses were still gathered in the courtyard after the wonderful display by the twins. She would have to thank them properly after all was said and done. She let out a sigh of relief when her presence revealing spell came back negative outside of the DADA classroom. With a wave of her wand she unlocked the door and crept it. Assuming Harry’s broom was locked in her office as she threatened it would be, Hermione made a beeline up the stairs to retrieve it.

==============================

Tom was standing in Lucius’ study looking over the paperwork he had drawn up to present to the wizengamot about a new headmaster. He twirled the Amber colored fire whisky in his glass and he made any changes he thought it needed. He barely moved a muscle when the little elf popped into the room with him.

“Master, Tully just cames from Missy. She has Tully bring you message.” She said and Tom nodded.

“Go ahead Tully.”

“Harry Potter and his friends is going to the ministry to gets the prophecy now. Missy wonts be able to stop them from gettings it but she’s try and she keep them away from the other one.”

Tom sighed and rubbed his brow. It was too much to ask that Dumbledore just go away peacefully he understood that now.

“Thank you Tully. I will make arrangements to deal with the aftermath. This isn’t ideal but it’s too late to do anything now.”

The elf nodded and clapped her big ears before leaving the room with a pop.

================================

Outside in the Hallway Bellatrix leaned against the wall with a wicked smile on her face. She was going to find Narcissa to tell her she was popping over to the Rosier place but now she had other plans.

The elf just told her Lord that the Potter brat was breaking in to get the prophecy. This was her chance to prove she was back to fighting shape and had more than enough to offer her lord. She clapped her hands in glee and she spun around the other direction towards her room. She would gather a few of the ones she knew needed redemption or that would follow her and they would prove themselves to the dark lord once and for all.

=============================


	62. Chapter 62:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always i own nothing HP
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support throughout this story. You all are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post half of this earlier in the week, but then realized I couldn't find a decent place to cut it off. The result is this a few days late but really long chapter. It is a bit of a cliffy though so just a forewarning. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> .  
.  
.  
.  
<

.  
.  
.  
.

Tom sat leaning forward in his wined back chair. His elbows resting on his knees as his chin leaned against his steepled fingers. The room was silent except for the crackle of the logs in the fire. Ever so often there would be a sniff or groan from the room. He looked out to see the faces on his followers, fear and pain present there. He himself was having to control his anger, his eyes flashing crimson only adding to the stress in the room.

He felt the first rush of magic when the wards surrounding his home were breached, he knew the magical signature well. Turning his head slightly to look at the door he waited for it to open. When it did an out of breath Severus emerged. For a man who had lived his life doning a cool calm and controlled mask his appearance was jarring. 

“My Lord,” He started, wheezing out the words. 

Before he could finish Tom felt the next ripple of magic flare. This one tied to the blood wards and letting the person apparate right into the house. The stomping of small feet echoed in the halls and he couldn't fight the smirk that now played at his lips. 

He looked up at Severus' concerned face before turning to his followers. 

“Well, perhaps the decision on how to punish you won't come down to me at all.” He said cheerfully although the red of his eyes made it come across much creepier than he knew. 

The doors that Snape had shut behind him before he moved far away from them and into the corner of the room were suddenly blasted open. Tom didn't even shield himself from the mass of splinters and debris that flew into the room. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, ready to see how this played out. 

Moving in like a tornado. Her hair flowing wildly around her, sentient with her magic. She stormed into the room, eyes as crimson as his, face contorted in fury.

“WHERE IS HE?!”

=============================================================

Earlier that day…

Hermione was attempting to locate the floo powder container in Umbridge's office. As she held Harry's death trap of a broom in her hand she realized that the high inquisitor had a working floo and they could use it to get to the ministry in one piece. Unfortunately Umbride had her drawers warded shut and she was having to open each of them to check for the pot of powder. 

She was huffing with annoyance bent over the bottom drawer when she froze, hearing the awful throat clearing sound the pink toad favored followed by the pressure of a wand tip pressed into her back.  
“Hmm Hmm.” The high pitched sound made Hermione cringe. “And just what do we have here. A filthy little mudblood breaking into my office. I should have known you were behind that whole display.” Umbridge said as she dug the wand further into Hermione's side leaving a burnt spot in her jumper.

Hermione took a deep breath thinking of what to do now. Surely she would be in trouble if she just murdered the bitch in cold blood. One or two of the portraits saw her come into the office alone and must have seen Umbridge follow. If she left and they found a body it would be hard for her to get away with it. Realizing she had a better idea that left her virtually blameless she put on her best afraid face.

“I- I Wasn't behind it!” She choked out, stuttering to make it seem like she was scared. “I am just doing what Dumbledore told me to do! I didn't have a choice.”

The words made Umbridge's face light up with glee. Her whole stature changed. She dropped her wand from Hermione's back and seemed to relax. Her face morphing into what Hermione suspected was supposed to be concern and understanding. She gave her a fake smile that Hermione decided to pretend like she couldn't see right through. 

“Oh your poor dear. Of course you are, Albus has always forced others to do his dirty work, it's why they sent me here you know. To try to keep an eye on him.” Hermione had to fight not to snort at that, like she did anything other than torture students. “You can speak to me, I can help you. What did Albus ask you to do?”

Hermione let fake tears roll down her cheek as her bottom lip trembled. 

“I was trying to find floo powder. I knew you had an active floo so I assumed there would be some here. He told me that he was opening a temporary floo in Hagrid's cottage. I was supposed to go into the forbidden forest and collect a package there. He said it was something that would change the course of history. I was to bring it to Hagrids and floo it to him. He said it was for the greater good.”

Umbridge's smile grew wider as she rubbed her chubby hands together. Realizing she needed to react differently she reached up and patted Hermione's shoulder. 

“You poor dear, let's go together to pick up this package. Then we can get to the bottom of all of this. I'm sure minister Fudge will be so proud of you for helping us through this.” She moved her hand up to pat Hermione's cheek condescendingly.

Although Umbridge tried playing the friendly concerned matron crd with Hermione, she still kept a firm grip on her arm as she all but pulled her from the castle. She wanted to make sure she didn't lose the little witch in the halls. Once they hit the courtyard she looked to Hermione for clarification.

“Now where do we go?” She demanded looking out to the forest as if she could see whatever it was HErmione was reading her to.

“I- uh.. Well I just feel like I am betraying Dumbledore. I can't do this..” Hermione tried pouting. 

Umbridge yanked hard on her arm pulling her to the forest. “You can and you will!” She said shrilly. “I have permission from the minister himself to do whatever is necessary and believe me little girl I will. Now, lead me to where Dumbledore has hidden this object, or you will live to rue the day.”

Being threatened so vaguely made Hermione's lip twitch. She used serious effort to hold back a chuckle. The memory of the slap she received by the toad flashed in her mind and she nodded her head.

“Of course Professor. Right this way.”

They walked the long path into the forbidden forest. Leaving the heavily traveled trail and onto a more rugged one left Umbridge huffing behind her. She knew if she turned to look at the old hag she would be sweating and breathing heavy from the exercise. 

“How much further?” Umbridge wheezed out.

“Not far. Dumbledore told me it would be approximately 500 yards out.” Hermione lied. 

Her animagus senses picked up on the sound of hooves way before they appeared in the clearing the two witches had just wandered into. Hermione lowered her head into a bow as four large centaurs hopped the brush line and stomped over to them. Umbridge let out a large squeak brandishing her wand and waving it back and forth between them. 

“You are trespassing on our land witch!” One of the dark haired centaurs boomed.

Umbridge huffed trying to pull herself up straighter. “This is ministry land, as as under secretary of the minister himself I have every right to be here. Not to mention I am high inquisitor at Hogwarts. It is my right to go wherever I want on school grounds.” 

Hermione shook her head at the older witched audacity. 

“These lands have always belonged to the centaurs, you are the one responsible for restricting our access to them. Centaurs made pacts with the founders centuries ago and they have held until you forced your way into the school. By our laws you are guilty.”

She went to raise her wand to curse them when it was yanked from her hand. She turned in confusion to see Hermione holding it with a smirk on her face. She opened her mouth to scream but a slash of Hermione's wand had her silenced.

“Bane, Magnus. Lovely to see you both again.” She bowed. Looking up at them with a smile that matched their own. “It seems the stars are in your favor tonight as we had previously spoken about having this opportunity arise.” SHe chuckled. 

The centaurs shared a look amongst themselves and nodded. “What do you plan on doing with the wretch Hermione?” Magnus asked. 

Hermione shook her head, holding up her now empty hands. 

“I leave her to you and your herd to decide. She is responsible for breaking the original contract and therefore is subject to your retribution. I only hope karma serves her well tonight.” She bowed to them and released the silencing charm on Umbridge to hear her scream as the centaurs had grabbed her by the arm and carried her off into the forest. Her shrieks getting further and further away. 

==================================================================

Harry literally ran in to Hermione when she emerged from the forest. He had the map in his hands and a small group of followers behind him. When they bounced off of each other he grabbed her tight and pulled her back into a hug.

“Merlin Hermione! There you are! I was so worried. When you didn't show back up I went back and checked the map and saw Umbridge leading you away. We were all afraid she was going to hurt you. Where is she?” He looked over her shoulder like he expected to see a pink form appear at any moment. 

Hermione squeezed Harry tight before letting him go. 

“I think she planned on it. She accused me of being responsible for what happened today, she thinks we are all in league with Dumbledore. When I told her I had no idea where he went she forced me out into the woods. I don't know what she planned on but as deep as she led us it couldn't be good. But before she had a chance to do more than burn a hole in my jumper the centaurs showed up. It seems they hate her more than we do. She was awful to them, very disrespectful and then she tried to curse them. Well, it didn't end well for her, they snatched her up and pulled her further in the woods. I reckon she is not going to have a good night.” She grimaced and the others did too before starting to chuckle. 

“Well no less than she deserves.” Ginny said. “She has been a right cow to you and Harry and the twins all year. I say she reaped what she sowed.” 

There was a flurry of nods. Even Neville who normally would be too afraid or shy to react seemed pretty solid in his agreement.   
“So what now mione?” Harry asked. 

“I didn't get to bring your broom with me, but I have a better idea now that Umbridge is gone for the time being. We can take the floo in her office straight to the ministry. It's connected and she has enough to take us there. Plus, we don't have to fly, which is a huge plus for me. I take it we are all going?” She asked looking at the group collected. 

Harry looked sheepish but nodded. “I told them what was happening and they agreed to help. A few extra wands couldn't hurt, just in case.” 

“Yeah, can't let you two have all the fun.” Ron said with a shrug.

Hermione turned to look at Luna, the only one who hadn’t spoken since they arrived. Her big dreamy blue eyes looked deeply at Hermione before she winked. 

“I do love a good adventure. Especially with friends.” 

===========================================================

Arrival to the ministry was admittedly much easier now that they didn't have to fly across the continent to get there. The only one of the group who had not been to the ministry before was Luna and Hermione wasn't surprised to hear that, thinking that individuals such as Luna and her father probably could spend their lives without mixing with politics or government. Once they were all through the floo and standing in the eerily quiet hall Harry corralled them towards the lifts.

“We need to go to the department of mystery, that's where Dumbledore had them guarding the prophecies.” He said as they all climbed into the lift and the disembodied voice announced their destination.

Hermione was a bit on edge about how empty the ministry was. She understood that it was after office hours, but it didn't make sense for it to be deserted. After all there were night shift workers who worked in janitorial services, not to mention the aurors were always on shift. And you can't expect her to believe that not one single ministry worker was working late. Had it been 2 or 3 in the morning she would have understood but it was just now a quarter after 8. Something was amiss. 

“Doesn't it seem a little too quiet to you? I mean shouldn't someone have been there to question a group of school kids flooding into the ministry?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence in the lift. 

“I thought the same thing.” Ginny admitted. “Dad has worked over quite a bit and he has never mentioned it being deserted when he comes home.”

Harry and Ron and Neville shifted uncomfortably on their feet, having thought the same thing but not wanting to scare the others by saying it aloud. 

“Do you believe we are walking into a trap Hermione?” Luna asked, her large eyes searching Hermiones.

A snort left her before he could stop it. “Oh Luna we are definitely walking into a trap or a set up. I haven't decided which yet. We will all need to be on our toes and stay together.” She said with a short nod. 

Luna nodded in return. “Will we be safe Hermione?” 

This was one of those times where she wished she understood what power it was that Luna held. She knew Theo and his father could see magic, but she expected Luna had an equally impressive gift. She just seemed to know things even if she didn't blurt them out. In a less likeable person it would seem like blackmail but Luna gave it a dreamy appeal. When you looked into her eyes you could almost feel her reading you and your emotions. It was eerie. 

Hermione locked eyes with her before scanning the small lift again. 

“Yes, we will be.” She nodded. “I have done research into the department of ministries, an unspeakable was one of my projected career choices. So believe me when I say we all need to stay close to each other and not wander off. The design is nothing short of a labyrinth and I have no idea what rooms we could encounter. The few I know about are terrifying so I can only assume they keep the real dangerous ones a secret.” She watched as the others gulped and paled slightly. 

“Also something to remember is the matagots.” She said looking for recognition in any of her friends' eyes. Luna's eyebrows rose in surprise but the others looked confused. 

“They are creatures that act as yards and guardians throughout the ministry but especially in places like the DOM. They will like small black cats. If they approach you DO NOT engage them. Simply walk, don't run away. They are docile in their cat form and will not pursue you if you dont cause a panic. However if you do, you better run fast.” She looked at them hard to make sure they understood. “They change into giant viscous panthers like creatures with glowing blue eyes, they are practically impervious to magic and when you try to use offensive spells against them they multiply. If that happens, get to the floo, They don't stop the chase until they are called off, and something tells me wizard security is MIA tonight.” 

“They are fascinating creatures though,” Luna pipped in. “Newt Scamander believed they could be a form of spirit familiar. I Think it would be an interesting study to see one.” 

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “No offense Luna, but I hope we never do. Ok so we heard Mione. We go in together, get Sirius and get out together. Hopefully we can get in and out without being noticed at all.” The ding of the door let them know they had reached their location in the very bowels of the ministry.   
=============================================================

Finding the hall of prophecies was a lot like finding a needle in a haystack. Every time they opened a new door to look inside and shut it after discovering it wasn't the one they were seeking, the room spun, only acting to disorient them more. It was eerily quiet and cold in the department of ministries. The only sounds they could hear were their own breathing and footsteps, which only added to their own anxieties as the sound of their heart beats sounded loudly in their ears.

Finally a door opened that exposed a long hall filled with strangely glowing shelves. 

“This is it.” Harry said silently, taking Hermione's hand and leading them into the room. When the door clicked shut behind them they all took a collective breath and looked around. Rows upon rows were filled with tiny glowing balls. Each a prophecy forgotten by time. Ron went to reach his hand up and check a tag, only to have it caught from making contact by Hermione's firm hand.

“Don't touch them. Only the person a prophecy is about can retrieve them. There are nasty repercussions if you do.” She grimaced and he quickly brought his hand back into his side looking horrified. 

“How do we know which one it is then? Or even where Sirius is?” Ron asked and Hermione took the time to look at him oddly. At no point had they decided they were retrieving the prophecy, only going there to rescue Sirius. Yet, Ron seemed determined to mention getting the prophecy more and more. It seemed Dumbledore had been in Molly Weasley's ear, and she had a firm grip on Rons. She turned back to Harry when he spoke. 

“I don't care about the prophecy. I care about Sirius. Dumbledore had mentioned the 250s before when he spoke about the order guarding a specific section of the hall. So lets start there.” They nodded and filed in behind him, each of them holding their wands in a lumos, providing just enough light to cast shadows around them.

They counted mentally as they approached the intended aisle. Marching further and further into the hall. They came to an abrupt stop looking around.

“This is 250. Everyone looks around for any sign of Sirius.” Harry said and they separated down the next few aisles. The search was fruitless and Harry seemed to sense it and was growing agitated. 

“Harry this one has your name on it.” Neville said as he pointed to a glass ball at eye level. 

The group moved down next to it and began looking around closer for any clues. 

“Harry over here!” Ginny called holding up a leather jacket that they all knew without a doubt belonged to Sirius. 

Harry stormed over grabbing it from her with a look of panic on his face. He began pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do next. 

“Fuck Hermione, Fuck! What do we do? Someone took him, Dumbledore was right!” 

Hermione stormed up to him and physically grabbed him to stop his tirade. 

“Harry James Potter get a grip on it right this second! Stop panicking and let yourself think. Does this not all seem odd to you?” She demanded and he froze to make eye contact with her.

“You are told Sirius was taken here right? From home.. Yet here is his leather jacket that we both know he keeps in the hall closet by itself under a moisture charm so it doesn't get damaged. So you're telling me that the big bad death eaters stopped by and kidnapped Sirius but first let him go and unlock the closet and remove the charms to get his favorite jacket. Then once bringing him here which did no good at all because like I have explained he couldn't retrieve the prophecy unless it was about him. They made him remove the jacket and leave it on the floor. That just so happens to be by the prophecy that has your name on it? No not, no ransom, no drops of blood that let you know sirius fought back because you and I both know NO ONE makes Sirius Black do a damn thing he doesnt ant to and he sure as hell would have put up a fight.” Herimones harsh words opened HArry's eyes and he started nodding.

“Your right mione, of course you are, Then why are we here. Someone wants me to get the prophecy that's pretty clear. But who?” He had walked up to the glowing ball and reached up to it, his fingers just inches away from grabbing it.

“What a good question.” A voice rang out from the dark and the group swiveled to see where it had come from. A group of masked individuals stood there. 

Hermione internally groaned knowing the source of that voice without having to see her face. After all, no one else had such a sickening baby voice as a grown adult. Why the hell was Bellatrix here. She knew for a fact her father wouldn't have sent her, and who was with her. SHe tried to look closer into the darkness to place them.

The tallest one in the back was a bit of a give away. She knew thorfinn would never be a part of something like this so the only other person that large was Mulciber. So, Bella must have recruited from the recently released. Her heart dropped, that must mean the one shifting his feet was Rabastan. How dare that cow bring him into this. A small growl released from her lips. There were still three others that she couldn't place. One slightly taller than the other two, all decent builds. One had his attention on her, it seemed he couldn't look away.

“Who are you? What do you want, do you have Sirius?” Harry rapidly fired questions at the group. 

Bella let out a high pitched giggle. “We don't have that filthy blood traitor but we will soon!” She called over to him. “We want the prophecy boy, now hand it over and we won't kill all your ickle friends here.” She gestured to them with her wand. 

Hermione was about to speak up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. They were not alone. A pair of light blue robes disappeared beyond the stacks and hermione frowned. F course Dumbledore was there. And naturally he wasn't offering any help because it didn't follow his plan. He wanted Harry to have people after him, it helped his story and it gave him a devoted warrior. Just as Dumbledore slipped from her sight another form emerged in it. This much smaller and stealthier as it wound around the crystal balls over to them. 

“Oh fuck.” Hermione groaned getting the attention of her group. After all she hadn't said anything yet and this didn't sound like an upset announcement more exasperated than anything. They looked confused and she simply pointed her wand in the direction of the figure. 

They collectively drew in a harsh breath.

That action made the others look to what they were seeing. What came across as a harmless black cat, they knew better, yet it seemed not everyone did. When the cat moved to wound his way around the group Mulciber, the big idiot, kicked it away. 

“Get out of here cat!” He hissed moving his boot to kick at it again. The cat didn't give up, he came back with vengeance meowing loudly. A few hisses directed at the mountain of a man.

“Stop! Leave it alone!” Neville called out when they watched the cloaked man raise his wand. 

Mulicber barely paid Nevilles warning a moment's notice before he shrugged it off and cast a stupify at the cat, throwing it back across the aisle with a loud screech. 

“YOU IDIOT!” Hermione yelled pushing the others behind her. Harry Grabbed the ball in his hand before moving back with the others. 

“GO HARRY! Get the others out of here, get to the floss, I will hold them off as long as I can!” She yelled, pushing him back towards the door, her canines already lengthening. 

Harry seeing her teeth realized she meant to transform into her animagus form. Even if he expected her to be a fox still he knew that none of the others knew, and that she wasn't registered. He quickly pocketed the orb and pushed the others back, turning on their heels and sprinting the other direction just in time to hear the twin roars behind them. 

The death eaters jumped at the roar seeing the to black beast advancing on them, their piercing blue eyes narrowing on them. Without thinking Bellatrix casted on them again, blowing one back only for it to be replaced by two more. Seeing this they at least had the good sense to run.   
Mulciber cast again when one was close on his heels, bringing another into the mix. Hermione growled at this.

“Mulciber you idiot quit using magic on them!” She yelled moving towards the beast. Rabastan in the flurry of the others pushing past to run away was knocked off his feet and was stuck staring at the matagot approaching him. He was frozen in fear. She ran to him and grabbed him up by his arms, pulling him to his feet while pushing him behind her.

“Go Bass! Run, I will hold them off of you but you have to run ok. Get to the atrium and get out of here!” She hissed at him and he stared at her confused as to how she knew who he was behind his mask. She didn't have time to explain anything to him so she shifted on the spot turning into the large white wolf he was familiar with. Giving him a bark to let him know to move. 

Just when she was afraid she would have to change back and physically move him, a head of pale blonde hair came into her peripheral, Luna, who she had no idea had not moved with the rest of the group, calmly walked up and placed a gentle hand on Rabasan's arm. She turned to give Hermione a reassuring smile. 

“I will get him out, Hermione, and you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me. I understand.” She said in her flighty tone as she easily pulled Rabastan after her and they disappeared down the aisle. 

That left Hermione in her wolf form to try to keep the atagots back. She growled and bared her teeth at them while walking backwards towards the exit. She hoped that she had kept them all in front of her but she had no idea how many had been created. The natural feline vs. canine aversion kept the larger and undoubtedly stronger creatures from approaching. She felt like time had moved in slow motion as they backed through the whole hall of prophecies.

As soon as she felt herself cross the open threshold of the door she shifted forms and slammed the door shut. Frantically casting all the locking spells she knew she could hear the large beast crashing into the now closed door. Turning around she was back in the circular room of the department of ministry with all the doors. She was pleased to see it was empty and hoped that that meant Harry had gotten the others back. 

What she wasn't expecting was to open the first door and see the order currently battling the remaining death eaters in a stone room that was empty save for a large arch in the middle. She frantically looked around trying to see where everyone she cared about was. Remus and Sirius were there for the order, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks, Arthur Weasley and an older gentleman that Hermione couldn't remember his name. Diggle perhaps?

Then it was the currently three unknown death eaters, Muliciber and Bellatrix on the other side. Thankfully it seemed Luna was able to get Rabastan away. She groaned when she saw Bllatrix had taken off her mask. What an ignorant cunt, merlin she was going to take pleasure in seeing her punished for this. She watched as a deflected spell of Kingsleys flew off and hit Mulciber knocking him back into one of the unknown men. Causing them both to fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap near the alcove she was standing in. Diggle, who was dueling the man took the opportunity and was casting some pretty serious spells their way, ones Hermione was not sure the order was known for using. Seeing the colors fly she did the only thing she could think of and stunned the man from the back as he got closer. 

She looked over at the downed Mulciber who was trying to get to his feet but was entangled in the other man, who now that his mask had been knocked loose she saw Evan Rosier. He was looking at her in surprise holding his wand up in confusion. She rolled her eyes at their shock, casting a summoning spell for his mask and placing a sticking charm on it. She tossed it back to him. 

“Get that back on and get out of here, the two of you.” She said and turned around on the spot shifting into her animagus form. The wolf took in the rest of the room hearing the footsteps disappear behind her; she was glad they had listened. She saw Bellatrix and Sirius engaged in quite the fight. The other seemed frozen watching them cast back and forth at each other. The display of raw power was impressive. It was then she noticed Bella had backed Sirius up to where he was standing right infront of the strange glowing arch. 

Rushing forward on four paws she leapt at Sirius from the side right as Bella flung a neon green spell his way. Missing him by mere inches thanks to her timely save. Sirius looked up in shock at the wolf but seemed to come to the right conclusion based on her smell. A wry grin spread on his face. 

The death eaters realising now that two more of them had fled began to make a retreat. The other two unnamed ones, one of whom she was assuming was Tobias Rosier, Evan's brother, made their way to Bella to get to the exit. Still raging over the fact that Bellatrix just tried to kill Sirius and that she showed up tonight at all had Hermione turning towards her baring her teeth. A loud growl preceded her snarling at the witch, legs bent and ready for the attack. She took a running start planning on ripping the throat out of the horrible witch who had done nothing but annoy her since her release. 

She made it half the distance between them when one of the unknown men made it close to Bellatrix and flung a spell in her direction. She knew instantly what it was and had no time to get out of the way. The purple spell hit her mid leap throwing her back across the room. 

“HERMIONE!” Sirius and Remus both yelled at the same time. The latter having come to the same conclusion Sirius did based on her smell and protective instincts. 

As soon as she hit the ground she transformed back. A loud scream left her mouth as the spell burned across her skin. She fought back the tears as she watched Sirius and Remus running towards her. The other three conscious from the order were casting after the retreating death eaters. She watched as Tobias had to physically pull the other man away, and it was all she needed to know that she was correct.  
Antonin did this to her. 

Thick tears poured down her face as the pain wracked her. Sirius and Remus were there on their knees trying to help her. She felt Remus lift her in his arms before turning and running her out of the room. She heard Sirius sending out a patronus to have medical standing by. 

She closed her eyes, placing a hand against her abdomen that felt hot and wet. She silently cast the counter curse that she had worked on years ago with Antonin. She was trying to try it again when she felt herself slipping out of consciousness. 

“Hold on Hermione.” was the last thing she heard Remus say.

==================================================================

He had to be pulled to the apparition point. He wasn't even dodging the spells thrown his way because his in was completely occupied. He couldn't get the sound of her screams out of his head. Why was she still there. He had thought she left with Potter and the rest of the kids. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't even want to be there tonight and now he had to live with the knowledge that he used the same curse he had accidentally killed the diggory boy with on the only witch he had ever loved. 

It seemed odd that it took seeing her crying out in pain and knowing he was the cause of it to realize that he loved her. But it did. He had known she was important to him, that he was attracted to her, even that he cared greatly for, but love? Love was new. Having so little experience with the emotion growing up he had no idea that was how he felt. Seeing her laying there tears filling those beautiful whiskey eyes he wanted nothing more than to cross the room, spells be damned, and held her in his arms to take the pain away. 

He had felt like an ass before for hurting her mentally, for breaking her heart in the past. But this was a whole new low for him, he had physically hurt her. He could have killed her. He didn't even realize they had made it to the apparition point. Bellatrix grabbing them both and apparating them into Malfoy manor. As soon as his feet hit the ground he leaned over and threw up. It had nothing to do with the apparition and everything to do with the anguish he felt. 

His sick was vanished and he felt his uncle Tobias lifting him to stand. When he rose up he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing there staring at them. The normal regal faces were pinched and angry. Lucius held up a small token and handed it over to Bella, holding his hand p after she took it to stop her from speaking. 

“I don't want to hear it Bella. The dark lord wants you to take this port key. He is expecting you. The others are already there. We will join you there.” And with that Lucius held his wife and disapparated with a crack. 

He knew Bellatrix was ranting about something but he couldn't hear her because the blood was rushing too loudly in his ears. His uncle looked worriedly between his green expression and Bellas stomping about. He felt the man reach over and grab his hand pulling it up and onto the token that the other two were now holding. He found himself wishing he would be ejected somewhere over the abyss than have to deal with the repercussions of his actions. 

They landed hard in a large sitting room. It was decorated with dark colored furniture and calming light grey walls. There was a large fireplace on one wall that was barely lit despite the low temperature outside. Above the mantle were photos that he couldn't make out from the distance and nick knacks that you would find in a regular home. In all it seemed way too homie to be the dark lords place of residence.

Yet he knew it was. There was a dark red chair in the front of the room and he wasn't surprised to see Voldemort sitting there. His legs were crossed casually as he tapped one finger on his knee while the other arm rested on the arm of the chair while his chin was atop that hand. He seemed deep in thought. Antonin looked around the room and saw the other three they had gone to the ministry with were all seated off to the side. Each of them sporting odd expressions of confusion. 

“Take a seat.” Tom's deep voice rang out, and they instantly obliged. 

“While we wait for the others to arrive I will give you this one opportunity to tell me what the actual fuck any of you were thinking tonight.”

==============================================================

She felt fingers brushing the hair back from her forehead softly. She sighed at the sansation and let out a small groan when they pulled away. Cracking one eye open she saw Harry and Sirius looking down on her with shock and concern. 

“Why’d you stop?” She asked, her voice cracking.” 

Harry jumped at her words, throwing himself at her only to be joined a second later by Sirius. 

“Merlin Hermione we were so worried. Are you ok? Do you need anything?” He asked her trying to judge if she was going to make it or not. 

She nodded. “I think I am alright. I don't feel much of anything right now. Nor do I remember getting to school, I must have passed out when we apparated. Where is everyone else, is everyone ok?”

Sirius leaned up and kissed her forehead. “We're fine love, thanks to you. I don't know how many times I am going to let you save me Mione it's getting absurd.” He winked playfully. “Everyone else is fine, just trying to clean up the mess. Kingsley is here waiting on you to wake up, he asked the others but no one really knew anything. All we have so far is Bellatrix somehow survived the prison take over and escaped. Did you see anything?”

She waited for Sirius to call over Kingsley, deciding to go with a broad statement on what she believed happened. Kingsley greeted her like an old friend and asked if she got to see any of the people under their robes. 

She nodded slightly. 

“I saw some. There was a pair leaving when I ran in. One of them lost their mask, I didn't recognize him but he was very old. I mean like Dumbledore, old just no beard, but he had grey hair and a lot of wrinkles. Then the big one, I watched him try to push away a matagot before he got away, I didn't see his face but I did see his arms and he was dark skinned, a little bit darker than your skin tone Kingsley.” The lies flowed easily off her tongue. 

Kingsley wrote it all down, looking around the room at the others. 

“We didn't get anything out of them, tonight they made it seem like it was a death eater attack, especially putting Lestrange in the mix. But I don't know it almost felt forced to look that way. I remember how the death eater cells ran and this was nothing like this. We still have no clue what the goal was. Does anyone else remember anything that could be of some use?”

“I do.” Hermione turned her head sharply to look at Luna who was now sitting up in her bed making what appeared to be a daisy chain.

Fear crept down Hermione's spine at the thought the whimsical blonde could very well expose her now. 

“There was the highest concentration of wrackspurts I had ever seen hovering around them. I would put the ages of the men there in their late 70s at the earliest. That type of infestation takes years to develop.” Luna nodded to Kingsley like she just gave him the break he was looking for in the case, but expected no praise for it. 

Kingsley studied the girl for a moment before nodding and shutting his notepad. “Right, well we will keep that in mind… Thank you Ms. Lovegood.”

Hermione asked for assistance to stand, and then for privacy as she walked herself to the loo. Once she got in she took a deep breath and lifted her shirt and removed the bandage. She looked up in the mirror and cringed at the dark purple scar running across her torso. Sighing bitterly she whispered for Tully.

With a soft pop the elf appeared. Hugging her close in greeting. 

“Tully I need you to get Theo and bring him here. Tell him I need him to be me. Then I need you to take me home please,”

The elf nodded and returned with Theo in tow. He brought the poly juice and added a hair, took a sip changing into her before her eyes. They swapped clothes and Hermione transfigured his into a lightweight white long sleeve t-shirt that was loose enough not to rub against her scar, and a simple pair of jean shorts. Theo now had on her hospital robe and bed clothes and was looking at her in concern.

“Are you ok Mi? You look like you have murder on the mind.” He said in her voice running a small hand down her cheek.

She shook her head no. “No, I'm not ok, but I am going to be. When you walk out, tell the others you are in pain and are tired, and just want some rest. When they leave, pretend to be asleep and then Draco and you come to me. I would imagine our necklaces are about to start burning. After the disaster that tonight was, I would be floored if my father didn't call a meeting.”

Theo leaned over on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Just be safe Mi. Don't do anything you will regret.”

Then he turned and left the bathroom, leaving Tully there to take her home. When Theo left the bathroom he saw Snape waiting with the others, he bowed his head to his professor like he did every time he saw him. This of course would have been normal for Nott but Snape instantly recognized it wasn't Hermione. He narrowed his eyes at him and Theo gave a tiny shrug as Hermione. Snape groaned and rolled his eyes turning on the spot to leave the hospital ward. 

“Well she seems perfectly fine to me. I suggest letting her get some rest and we can recheck her in the morning.” Then he left, robes billowing in his wake.

================================================================

The dark lord sat leaning forward in his wined back chair. His elbows resting on his knees as his chin leaned against his steepled fingers. The room was silent except for the crackle of the logs in the fire. Ever so often there would be a sniff or groan from the room. He looked around to see the faces on the others, fear and pain and confusion. He himself was consumed by all three. He had so many questions in his head right now that he would give even the most talented of legilimens a headache if they were to take a peek.

He watched as the dark Lord turned his head slightly to look at the door as if he was waiting for it to open. When it did an out of breath Snape emerged. The contradiction to the calm cool collected professor he was used to was upsetting. The man seemed frazzled and dare he say, afraid. 

“My Lord,” He started, wheezing out the words. 

Before he could finish the dark Lord's face broke out in a smirk, a sound of apparition followed by footsteps heading their direction.

He looked up at Snapes’' concerned face before turning to him and the others. 

“Well, perhaps the decision on how to punish you won't come down to me at all.” He said cheerfully although the red of his eyes let on he was still very angry. 

The doors that Snape had shut behind him before he moved far away from them and into the corner of the room were suddenly blasted open. The dark Lord didn't even flinch or shield himself from the mass of splinters and debris that flew into the room. He simply rubbed his hands together in anticipation. The rest of them jumped in alarm. 

Moving in like a tornado. Her hair flowing wildly around her, sentient with her magic. She stormed into the room, eyes crimson, her beautiful face contorted in fury.

“WHERE IS HE?!”


	63. Chapter 63:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always i own nothing HP.  
Thank you for the love and support. You all are the best.
> 
> .  
.  
.
> 
> So I try to send an email with the newest Chapter to one of my coworkers who is as obsessed with the fandom as I am a few hours before I post it. Basically so she can tell me "That was terrible" if it is and I can change it up. I sent the previous chapter to her and all i received in reply was "They will riot." 
> 
> I know I know it was a cliffy, and I am sorry. S to make it up for you I posted this. Its kind of a hold you over. 
> 
> Its shorter than my normal chapters (Still over 4K words). The 7K+ Chapters are a lot to keep up with.   
There is still much to come.   
Retribution is sweet. 
> 
> .  
.  
.  
.

“WHERE IS HE!” 

She yelled as crossed the doorway. Her hair was crackling with magic and the room seemed to buzz with it. Her wand was drawn as she looked around the room. She had on a simple pair of muggle jean shorts and a white long sleeve shirt that was moving with her magic as if she was standing in front of a fan, and surprisingly she was barefoot. Her eyes were wide glowing crimson as she scanned the occupants of the room.

Another burst of her magic shattered all the windows, and the fireplace jumped to life, flames reaching up towards the ceiling.

Tom had stood up to move to the wall behind them to watch where he was joined by Snape and Lucius, both who knew not to get on the wrong end of her wand. The others were frozen in their seat not knowing how to take the situation. They felt the power but were looking at a teenage girl. So something was missing. Some of them gained their wits faster than others stumbling to their feet and moving out of the way.

“You bastard!” She hissed as she stormed up to the table wand drawn at Dolohov.

With a flick of her wand all the empty chairs started flying one by one in his direction. He was having to quickly dodge or explode them with his own wand as the rest of the room watched on.

“You cursed me! You had to have known it was me and yet you fucking cursed me anyways!” She jammed her wand into his chest.

He rose quickly from his crouched place on the ground to his feet, hands held up in surrender. He didn’t know what he expected to see tonight but it wasn’t her. He was panting from the exhaustion of fighting off the chairs, sweat was beading across his forehead.

“What was I supposed to do malyshka? You were fighting us, I didn't know that was you, last I knew your animagus form was a fox. All I saw was a wolf coming in for the kill!” He started to raise his voice.

“You shouldn't have been there!” She yelled back. “We wouldn’t have had to fight you at all if this daft bitch didn’t bring you there.” She gestured her head at Bellatrix. Her head jerked up at the mention of her name.

“What? How dare you speak to me that way!” Bella's scream was cut off by the look in Hermione's eyes. It was murderous.

“How dare you speak at all!” Keeping her wand against Dolohov's chest she raised her hand at Bella and she was silenced. She was grabbing at her throat as if she couldn’t breath. Scratching at the invisible force. Slowly being drawn back and held against the wall.

“You don’t speak to me, and you sure as hell don’t raise your voice to me. You almost fucked up a perfectly executed plan because you don’t have enough brain cells left in your demented head to follow a fucking order! You brought your brother in law into a situation he had no business being in.. AGAIN!” Hermione hissed at her. “And beyond that you almost burned a cover I have spent the last 5 years securing!” She let her voice drop off as she tilted her head taking in the crazed witch.

“I wonder..... Should I burn you?” Her voice was almost sickly sweet.

There were a few gasps as the glow started in her free hand. The purple moved to a corporal form as the fire left her hand in the form of a snake slithering ever so slowly towards the struggling bellatrix. The flame had just started licking at her throat when her father called her off.

“Daughter.” He said calmly. “I do believe I have warned you about burning people alive in our home. It takes forever to get the smell out.” He chuckled. “Besides I believe our poor Bella has learned her lesson by now. She looks a bit blue.”

Hermione heard her father speaking but she made no move to release either spell. It wasn't until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from the back that she relaxed even a little. The familiar warmth joined hers and she felt his breath on her neck when he bent down to speak into her ear.

“I’ve got you princess. You are ok now love.” Thorfinn promised her softly.

Sighing Hermione called back her flames. It danced around her skin before absorbing it. Then she ended the hold she had on Bella’s neck. The room was filled with whispers and murmurs. She let out a deep breath and sunk back into Thorfinns chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her to keep her upright. She was still shaking with rage and he suspected hurt.

She turned her attention back to Dolohov. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes but she knew it bled through as one solitary tear rolled down her flushed cheek. His own eyes were blown wide in confusion. He just heard the dark lord refer to Hermione as daughter. Pieces from the last five years were starting to fall in place, he felt like his brain could explode. He barely flicked his eyes up to Thorfinn, his best mate for nearly 10 years and saw him looking at him with fury. 

“I’m sorry malyshka, I didn’t know. I saw you there with Potter, I thought you left with them. When I heard Black yell your name, and I saw you there hurt, I didn’t want to believe it. It all happened so fast.” He was trying to convince her to see his side. But he had never seen her this angry before.

It was like she had her own glow. He looked around the room at the others. Obviously Malfoy and Snape knew. Bella didn’t nor did his uncles, yet Evan looked not as surprised as Tobias did. Mulciber looked almost turned on by her show of raw power, and Rabastan just looked lost and concerned.

“Look at this Dolly!” She yelled as she held her hand up. The dark purple curse mark started at her hip, stretched across her toned stomach and then disappeared beneath her bunched up shirt. She had stepped away from Thorfinn as if she may come at him again, but he kept a large hand on her shoulder to ground her.

“It could have killed me you bastard! Had I not known the curse just from knowing you I’d be dead right now!” She yelled again.

“You think I didn’t know you knew it!” He yelled back. “Why do you think I used that one, we talked about it for months. I knew you knew the counter curse just as well as I did! I didn’t want to hurt anyone, not Black, not Lupin, definitely not you. I knew if it was an animagus and not just a wolf that you would know how to help them.” He admitted and a few people looked surprised including Hermione.

“Well even if so, I obviously couldn’t heal myself immediately, it ate away at my magic. I felt it! Luckily I was able to silently cast the counter curse before I passed out. Otherwise I would probably be laid up in the hospital as a squib right now.” She said starting to break away from her anger.

“Wait, you're saying you lost magic and you are still this powerful. Holy fuck..” Mulciber whistled what could have been misconstrued as a wolf whistle earning him a dangerous glare from Dolohov and a near growl from Rowle who pulled her tighter to him.

“I’m sorry malyshka, that’s all I can say.” He took a step towards them and lifted his hands up to her arms. Rubbing small circles with his thumbs. “Punish me if you need to. Curse me back. I thought I was doing what I could to follow the regime. I didn’t know till we left that it wasn’t a sanctioned mission. You should know by now I wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt you unless I had no choice.” He said softly.

“You were supposed to be my friend.” She whispered her anger evaporated, a line of tears running down her cheek.

“And I still am, little witch. You know this.”

She took a deep breath and collected herself. She squeezed Thorfinn's hand letting him know she was ok. Turning to face her father, letting his hands fall to his side.

“Can I kill the rest of them?” She asked like she was asking to borrow a few sickles. One side of her hip cocked slightly out with her wandless hand resting on it.

“No. You may not.” Tom chuckled.

“Can I kill one of them then?” She huffed. “It’s been kind of a bad day for me..”

The others were surprised when an honest laugh broke out from Voldemort. Snape and Lucius tried to hide their smirks behind their hands.

“Yes I believe you can have one. Will it be your Russian friend then?” He asked.

She scoffed. “No, I forgive him.... for now. And I take it Roddy may be pissed if I kill his wife or brother?”

“Maybe just his brother.” Lucius mumbled, earning a glare from still recovering Bella.

“Where is he?” She looked around the sea of faces to find him.

“He just got back from the ministry, doing clean up duty I would assume.” Her father answered.

“Tully!” She called and not a second later the little elf appeared. She looked around the room tutting at the mess and destruction before her big eyes landed on Bellatrix. She let out a deep hiss and bared her teeth pointing her boney finger in her direction as if to curse her herself. Hermione hid a chuckle behind her hand. 

“Tully, will you go get Roddy please, I need to speak to him. Also, will you bring Nagini to me too, if I have to dispose of a body she should get first dibs.”

The elf nodded. “Of course missy Is bring the pretty snake to come eat the ugly witch.” Tully said, sounding so pleased as she glared at Bellatrix before popping out. 

Nagini popped into the room first hissing as she crossed the floor. Thorfinn, still not perfectly comfortable with the big snake, backed off and took a seat that wasn't destroyed earlier. The snake wrapped herself around her charge squeezing her slightly. She didn't move away from her, merely coiled around her legs protectively.

A few seconds later Rodolphus Lestrange walked in the room and raised his brow at the sight before him. The windows were blown out and the ceiling had scorch marks, broken furniture scattered all over. His brother looked shell shocked. His crazy wife was sitting against the far wall nursing what looked to be burn marks and a bruised throat. The others all shared looks of fear and shock except Dolohov who looked upset.

“Hello all..” he greeted enthusiastically, not sure why he was called for.

“Hello Rodolphus. My daughter has a question for you.” Tom said with a smile.

He looked at the little witch in the middle. She was still glowing with magic whatever had happened tonight had pissed her off and she hadn’t found an outlet for it yet.

“What can I help you with Ms. Granger?” He purred as he addressed her as if he was still her professor.

“Oh Roddy, it’s always so wonderful to see you.” She cooed as she approached him half way. “I just need to know if you would be upset if I killed your brother or your wife?” She asked him sweetly, batting her long dark lashes at him. She held up her hand to stop him from answering right away and beckoned him towards her. Taking his hand in her smaller one. Looking up at him pleadingly she continued.

“Now, Before you make a decision, your lovely wife openly attacked us, which ended in me getting hurt, and obtaining a permanent scar... an ugly terribly large one at that. Not to mention the entire order saw her face. It would make it easier for everyone if I just got rid of her.” She moved her hands to her hips.

“Let me see..” he said.

She pulled up her shirt again, showing off the thick purple scar that intercepted her midriff. Rodolphus hissed through his teeth when he saw it running just the tips of his fingers down her midriff.

“Yikes, that is a bad one. What a shame to think your bikini days may be through.” He said with a wink as she set her shirt right.

“So, what do you think?” She asked.

“Well I can’t have you killing my brother. We’re the last two Lestranges, and neither of us have an heir. So I need him. Plus, I thought you liked him, you told me last month he was your favorite Lestrange. Now I know you were lying, you have always been sweet on me.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes waving him off. “He won by default. Your wife is my least favorite and you annoy me. Bass is sweet and quiet, he could teach you a thing or two.” She then realized what it was that Rodolphus didn't say.

Hermione smiled wickedly. “So I can kill her then?” She nodded her head in Bella’s direction.

“You can,” he started and Bella wailed from her place against the wall. “But, if you do, to make it even for taking my wife before I’ve had an heir you’d have to marry me.” He smiled at her and winked in Thorfinns’ direction. “Rowle is a fit bloke, I am undeniably handsome.. We could be great together, little witch.” He said as he came even closer to her, running a finger down her cheek.

The air seemed to hang in the air while they awaited her answer when finally she busted out laughing. Like doubled over hugging her stomach laughter that Lestrange joined her in.

“You’re such a git I swear.” She playfully pushed him. “Fine keep your stupidly attractive brother and your psycho bitch of a wife. Maybe she’ll fall down some stairs or...” she grinned again turning to Bella, her words trailed off completely.

“Ah ah daughter if Bellatrix dies of any... unnatural... circumstances I’ll make you take Rodolphus up on his offer.” Tom laughed.

She groaned. “Define unnatural.”

“Typically snakes don’t grow large enough here to devour an adult Ms. Granger.” Lucius said snickering when Nagini hissed in his direction. She went to respond by nodding but her eyes went bright again with an idea and he cut her off. “And the good professor here would be able to determine an animal attack from a werewolf attack, so don’t call your little attack dog either.” He smiled at her.

She looked pointedly at Snape who just shrugged at her smugly.

“Have you decided who will die tonight daughter?” Tom asked, cleaning his nails while leaning against the wall.

She huffed. “No, I can’t decide. I’ll just keep it as an IOU, if I make a decision I’ll just do it. Best to keep them all on their toes. But if you-“ she turned and stared at Mulciber. “Don’t stop staring at my ass I’ll burn your eyes out of your head.” She hissed.

Mulciber to his credit just smiled and raised his hands in defeat. The big man chuckled as he sat back in his seat but did not take his eyes from the little witch. He only looked away when Thor sent a stinging hex his way.

“It’s been a long day father. Am I to assume you will be holding a meeting this evening?” She asked and Tom nodded.

“Ok, I need a few moments. Thorfinn would you come with me please.” She held up a hand and Thor took it, getting to his feet. “Just let me know when it is starting and we will be there.” She looked around the room at the others giving a small bow of her head. “Gentlemen.” Then she pulled Thor behind her and in the direction of her room.

==================================================================

When Thorfinn heard a pop of apparition come from his living room the last thing he expected to see was Hermione's tiny house elf standing there. She was dressed in a bright pink dress that he knew she must have made herself as Hermione had told him she preferred to be paid in fabrics. It seemed she couldn't convince the little thing to take her money but she never turned down a nice bolt of fabric and would even drop hints of what kind she wanted next.  
“Good evening Tully, to what do I owe for this great pleasure of seeing you.” He asked and watched as she flapped her ears.

“Tully bes coming to get master Thorfinn. My missy will needs him, she very mad and catchins the fires.” She explained rubbing her bony hands together.

Thor startled at her words and went to grab his cloak. He approached the elf ready to leave.

“Did Hermione send you, or was it her father?” He asked, wanting to know how bad it would be before he arrived.

Tully shook her head, her small hands going to her hips in a scolding manner. “Nobodies sends Tully. Tully does as she does cause I knows my missy needs you. Master Thorfinn always makes Missy smile, and she needs that tonights.” 

Thorfinn took her hand and let her take him through the wards into Riddle Manor. He walked in the room in time to see Hermione holding his best mate at wand point while also slowly suffocating Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked ethereal with the glow of her fiendfyre extending from her person, her eyes were flashing crimson. A testament that she was battling to keep control of herself. Dolly was shaking, his eyes were so full of fear Thor was tempted to come to his aid. He looked around the room and saw that the Dark Lord was standing off to the side watching the display with an amused expression. Snape and Malfoy both stood next to him, neither giving the impression they meant to interfere. 

Besides Bella who looked to be suffering under the combined spell and fire licking at her throat he noticed the other four occupants. Antonins two uncles, Evan and Tobias were both watching their nephew being verbally attacked, but were not moving, they looked so confused that it left Thor wanting to know the whole story immediately. 

Rabastan Lestrange had his trademark lost look upon his face, but he watched as it flashes with moments of concern and what he could only read as protectiveness. Oddly it wasn't directed at Bella but at Hermione. Ah, Thor thought. He must have come to the realization that Hermione is the white wolf he had bonded to since his release. 

Then finally his eyes landed on Mulciber. The mountain of a man was staring at the scene too. His expression though was very different from the rest. He seemed enthralled by the power Hermione was emitting. His eyes were wide as they watched on with excitement and what only could be defined as lust. Thor felt his feet move to come smack the brute on the back of the head when he heard the dark Lord start to speak. 

Seeing that Hermione had not ended the spell Thor approached her from behind. He knew from personal experience how hard it was to call back the flames when your emotions were still in turmoil. He wrapped his arms around her small frame letting her know he was there and she was safe. Having heard what she was saying to Antonin he too had to keep control of his emotions lest he crossed the room and pummeled his best friend. 

He rolled his eyes when Rodolphus came in. His newest way to annoy Hermione was to pretend he fancied her. He would sit too close to Thorfinn when they were all together and make comments about their future together. Just like tonight it never failed to make her laugh. Thorfinn watched as the wind drained from her sails, she n longer had her intense anger to fuel her fire and was starting to lean heavily. She asked to be excused and he was more than ready to take her hand and get her out of the room. 

As soon as they left the room and the door shut behind them he swept her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to her room. Her arms were around his neck as she pressed her face against his chest. He could feel the damp spot forming from her tears. He held her tighter, whispering words of assurance. He sat down on her bed with her still in his arms. 

“Is this my fault?” She asked, her voice cracking. “Because I didn't tell him the truth?” She looked up at him, her pretty brown eyes swimming with tears. 

Thor shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “No princess. This isn't your fault. We have talked about this. Toni wasn't ready to know, and his actions tonight prove that. He reacts too instinctively and that would have only caused more problems. He needed to learn to control himself and his emotions. To gain your trust again and have you certain he wouldn't run again. I know that everytime you got close to telling him he bailed and that's not on you.” He kissed her again.

“The main fault for tonight lies in Bellatrix's hands. She should have never gotten involved. She is so desperate to prove she is devoted to your father, that she in turn proved she couldn't be trusted. It's ironic. He should have let you kill her.”

She snorted a laugh, agreeing fully. 

“She tried to kill Sirius. If I wasn't there to knock him out of the way she would have knocked him through the veil. I know Sirius isnt blood, but he is still family. I saw red, I would have ripped her throat out right there at the ministry if Dolly hadn't stopped me.”

Thor frowned sensing her slipping further into depression. “Well..” He started with a long exaggerated shrug. “The night is still young who knows yeah? I'm sure Greyback would jump at the opportunity to take her out if you'd ask. I mean Rodolphus isn't too bad.” He winked at her and his ploy worked as she burst out laughing.

=====================================================================

Antonin sat silently against the wall looking down at his hands. Five years of memories flashed through his mind. The first night they went into the forest the wolf had made a comment about her smell, and how there wasn't anyone quite like her in the woods that night. In his mind he assumed he meant a muggleborn, he didn't think they actually smelled different. But, he also wasn't a werewolf. Then she spoke parseltongue, a notorious skill that dark wizards possessed. Hell she even told him that night to figure it out, that she wasn't the perceived muggle born swot her house had dubbed her to be. 

His hands clenched into fist. How many times had she hinted at this to him, and he had just been too stubborn to put it all together. All of the times she accepted and embraced the darkness in him and his family without a second thought. The times she understood completely how he was feeling without him having to explain. She had told him time and time again there were things about her he didn't know yet because she couldn't tell anyone and yet he ignored it. He ignored his feelings for her, and he ran. 

Seeing Thorfinn walk up behind her and take her into his arms really drove the point home. He watched his best mate calm her down and pull her back from the edge. Their magic reaching out for each other the way that it used to for him. 

Thorfinn wasn't surprised so that must mean that he already knew. The knowledge of that stung, he wouldn't lie to himself that he was hurt by it. Yet, he couldn't fault them. Thor never made her guess his feelings for her. He chose her time and time again which is what she deserves. He wondered if Thor had been as surprised as he was or if she eased him in to it more. He was curious how the meeting of the dark Lord went when he knew he was actively seeing his daughter.

He almost choked thinking of that. He had been intimate with the dark Lord's daughter more than once. How was he even still alive right now? He had set across the desk from him alone and listened to him say that someone had faith in him to serve him well. If only he knew then that person was Hermione. She vouched for him when he didn't deserve it, and continued her support long after he should have lost it. 

He sat up straight. He had to talk to her, he couldn't leave it like this. Even if she never wanted to see him again he had to tell her how he feels. Getting to his feet he excused himself as he made his way to her bedroom. Having been in the house before he recognized where they were and headed her way. However before he could get there the necklace resting against his chest burned. 

The dark Lord had called a meeting. 

==============================================================


	64. Chapter 64:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
You all are the best thank you for the love and support. 
> 
> LORD I cannot tell you how thankful I am that it is now thanksgiving break. Our schools have gone back to NTI and besides having to teach mine and lesson plan, I have my sons classes to help him with as well. It has been a head ache and I cannot wait for life to go back to normal!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!
> 
> We get some answers and revelations this chapter, but not all of them so enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The pull of apparition to Malfoy manor was set to be the least uncomfortable thing that happened that evening. It never boded well to have an emergency meeting called. The last of which was after Hermione's muggle parents were murdered, and the dark Lord had been prepared to kill if one of the members present was responsible for it. Now the flow of magic was pulling them all to the large drawing room, set up to handle such a crowd. The air had a thick scent of fear and regret as well as confusion. It made Fenrir scrunch his nose as he entered the halls. 

The sound of boots and heels were loud on the ancient flooring as he walked down the loud corridor. The unknown surrounding the call to a meeting made most remain silent as they arrived. He liked to be one of the last to arrive but that didn't happen tonight so he took a seat in the back away from the crowd. 

It wasn't but a few minutes later when a shock of platinum hair strolled through the door laughing next to a head of curly honey brown. The smell of clove cigarettes were strongly attached to the two and he let out a groan. At the sound both heads swivelled his way. One wearing a smirk that didn't fit just right on the face. They made their way over to him, stopping only to exchange a nudge and a head tilt in the direction further down the room from him. 

Fenrir looked over to see the pale face of Antonin Dolohov staring at the two in an unattractive mixture of pain and confusion. The wolf smiled smugly at the fact the boy was finally going to be forced to learn his place. The pair approaching shared an eye roll and a chuckle as they approached. Not noticing other eyes had fallen on them in shock as well. 

“Did you save us all seats then?” The young Malfoy asked as they reached him, summoning some of the further seats to be next to his.

“Nope.” He popped the P. “In fact I sat here to be further avoided. Should have known you two wouldn't take the hint.

“Ah don't be like that Greyback.” The voice came out of her mouth as it normally does, it was even accompanied by a playful swat on the arm, but he hated it. He grimaced showing off his pointed canines. 

“I really, really hate when you all do this.” He groaned, taking a step away from the two. The witch just smirked again, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter under the oversized green sweater.

“Hate it when they do what?” A voice said behind him as two new people had entered unseen through the side door. This time the voice made him smile in honest. 

He grinned down at her as she dropped Rowles hand and made her way over to him with a pep in her step excited to see him. The two oblivious to the many heads that were now gaping at them. She gave a small skip and hop throwing herself into his arms, letting him pull her tight to him. He took a deep breath inhaling her pleasant vanilla and citrus scent that was pack, versus the other clove and potion smell.

“This!” He said, sounding exasperated. Pointing between the little witch and her clone that was still chuckling. “It's beyond odd and I don't like it.” 

She giggled, backing away and looking over at the pair. Bending down she placed a kiss to Draco's cheek in greeting before approaching herself. 

“I guess I can see how it would be a bit off putting,” She leaned forward to push the hair of her other behind her ear. “Why are you wearing this?” She plucked at the sweater. “We look ghastly.” She pouted.

The other her, which was odd to be honest. Let out a laugh tossing her head back before pulling her into a hug. It was quite the sight to see that was for sure, two little identical witches giggling and hugging each other. 

“I figured you didn't want me coming as you in a hospital gown. Not to mention I didn't know how long we would be here and if I changed back, I needed clothes that have room to grow in. Wouldn't want to rip any of your pretty dresses.” Copy her said, pinching her cheek like a grandmother would. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Aw I knew you loved my dresses Theo, don't worry you can borrow them anytime!” She kissed his cheek, which was her own and made the others laugh. 

“You know if I didn't know it was baby Nott under there, that” he waved his hands between the two of them standing side by side. The Theo-Hermione had his arm draped across the real ones shoulder. “Wouldn't be that bad to witness.” Fenrir said, wiggling his eyebrows making both Hermione's scoff and Draco release a gag.

“Yeah no thank you, what may be some dream come true to you lot sounds like an absolute nightmare to me.” He grimaced and Hermione blew him a kiss that he swatted away.

“So!” She said, clapping her hands. “Did you save us all a seat? Tonight is going to be a shit show.” 

==============================================================

Sitting between Fenrir and Thorfinn on the small couch, Hermione leaned her back against Thors side. His arm wrapped around her shoulder while his fingers traced patterns on her arm. Her feet were thrown over Fens lap but he didn't seem to mind. He as well as Theo and Draco; who had taken seats behind them on chairs were leaning closer to listen to the full story of what had happened that night. She liked to think that the presence of her feet in his lap was keeping Fen from getting up and murdering the whole group.

“Merlin.” Draco breathed out when she was finished, leaning back in his chair. 

“Fucking hell Mi.” Theo said running a hand down his own face that had thankfully emerged while she was speaking to them. “I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was this bad. Are you alright” He asked in concern. 

She nodded squeezing Thor's hand in hers. “Yeah, at least I will be I suppose. I'm still very very angry and it's taking a lot for me to stay in control of my magic.”

They nodded. “Well if you are going to burn down this room let me know ahead of time so I can bring my broom in. Father said it's perfectly fine, but I would like the newest model.” Draco said with a shrug and they all stared at him incredulously. 

“You know sometimes, and by some I mean most, I wonder why any of us are even friends with you.” Theo said so calmly and even toned that Hermione couldn't contain the burst of laughter that broke free. 

Their glee was cut short when her father entered the room, preceded by his usual posse. Rodolphus shot an obvious wink at her direction as he took his seat next to his brother who was looking at her with a displaced expression. It dawned on her then that this would be the first time they had gathered in a large group where she wouldn't be next to him in her wolf form to help stem off his anxieties. She gave him a small smile that she hoped conveyed her apologies for not being by his side and was relieved when he returned it with a small blush on his cheeks.

=========================================================

“Good evening everyone.” Tom cooly greeted the gathered followers in the Malfoy ballroom. He had considered hosting the meeting at his own manor but decided against it, the elves were still repairing the damage HErmione had caused, not to mention after the altercation with Crouch, he wasn't keen on having anyone else allowed through his wards. He would have to alter them this evening to remove access for the ones that came through earlier.

The crowd watched on with baited breath. The dark Lord had been very controlled and calm these last few years versus what he had been in the last war. Now though he sat in front of them rigidly with eyes that held a crimson tint. The fingers on his hand drummed against the armrest in an annoyed pattern.

“I had hoped that after years of preaching the importance of stealth to our cause that the words would sink in. I have never been one for repeating myself and yet I know that year after year for the last five years I have done just that. The ENEMY..” he stressed the word, hissing it between his teeth. “Is Albus Dumbledore and the false greater good he had preached for years, all while doing nothing to help anyone but himself. There is not a soul in this room that hasn't been affected by the ruthless grab for power that man has made since his teens. Even I have fallen for his manipulations more than once. And yet, no matter how many times I have explained that some of you still buy in to the belief that the enemy is a scrawny teenaged wizard with poor eyesight.” He huffed out a dry chuckle.

“The prophecy concerning Harry Potter was a lie. It was assembled by none other than Dumbledore himself in order to test the allegiance of one of my closest followers and to also place a pawn deep in his pockets to combat the only prophecy that was true. Most of you, my closest friends and original followers know that almost 18 years ago I was privy to a true vision, a prophecy concerning me and my future that I did everything in my power to seek. It was no secret that I sought immortality over the years, but I have made mistakes along the way.”

He ignored the whispers and the words of disbelief and praise thrown his way. 

“I was wrong to believe that immortality the only way to create a legacy of my own. I failed to see the importance of family, and the strength one gains from a successful and fruitful family tree.” He gave a small tilt of his lips in Hermione's direction. “The prophecy I heard which I will show you now, enabled me to turn in the right direction. The actions of a few tonight almost ruined plans almost two decades in the making, and almost cost me my own flesh and blood.”

Tom snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed, the pensieve turned on to project the memory of a younger Tom Riddle. Hermione sat forward in her seat in excitement having only heard about this from her father and Lucius Malfoy. Never actually seeing it replayed. They all watched the smokey projection.

\------------- A younger Tom Riddle, although not much had changed with his appearance sat next to youthful Lucius Malfoy in a striking white booth. The leather setting off their black suits as a young Snape arrived with another blonde man. The family resemblance was easy to place as he sat next to Lucius with a nod towards Tom. This must have been Abraxas Malfoy. Hermione found herself reaching for Draco's hand and giving it a squeeze, knowing that he deeply missed his grandfather who passed away when he was 10. He returned it with a thankful smile her way.

The men were discussing the upcoming election for the minister back in England, while also recruiting from the continent. A young witch came to take their orders, smiling coquettishly at Lucius the entire time. The blonde ignored her completely until she left blushing in embarrassment. 

“She was cute..” Severus said, smirking into his fire whiskey.

“But my wife is beautiful.” Lucius replied immediately with a stern expression on his face that let the others know that as the end of the conversation.

Hermione couldn't hold back the “Awe” that gushed out at how in love the Malfoys were even all that time ago. Lucius upon hearing her gave her an unamused scowl that she just chuckled at. Before he could do anything else another witch had arrived at the table. This one was older, she had pure silver strands running through her pale blonde hair. Her eyes were glassy blue and reminded her of Lunas as they were full of a secret knowledge. She greeted the men and handed them their new drinks. When he hand brushed Toms she gasped and froze. The glass falling from her hand and shattering on the table below. The blue of her eyes clouding over entirely where all that stared back was two purely while globes. She opened her mouth and a voice spoke that gave you chills to listen to. It had its own echo, but was soft spoken. Like a breeze through a cave. The men at the table sat straight up in shock.

_“The pretender searches to control death, while the betrayed seeks immortality. He will control them all through fear and lies, using them to reach his goal. To become the master of death, to rule them all._

_One to thwart his plans could exist. A daughter from a house long forgotten, a myth in all but reality. The betrayed son, an heir in his own right. Merge the bloodlines, create the power._

_However, the snake must grow in the den, they must embrace both worlds. Through them minds will be swayed and hearts will be changed. True power will emerge and with it hope.”_

The memory faded out and Tom relit the room. The followers who had never heard about this before were staring in awe at what had been said. He stood up and moved to the middle of the room, all eyes locked on him.

“I left that night knowing I had to fulfill the prophecy. I am not one to covet divination of any kind, but I found myself hoping for the first time in a long time. It took over a year to track down the witch I was searching for, and through her we were able to do our part. Some of you may have known about this before, some knew I had a child. Very few of you are privy to her identity. She was kept away from me, and my name to keep her safe. Her very existence is a threat to DUmbledore. However by hiding her away I unknowingly left her vulnerable to those within my own rank. That was an error on my part and I won't be as trusting in the future, nor as forgiving if something was to happen again.” His eyes glowed crimson as he spoke. “So without further ado, I introduce my daughter; Hermione.”

He gestured towards Hermione who gave a small smile and nod to the gaping crowd. She watched with a suppressed glee as the blood drained out from some of the faces in the room. Two in particular, Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint seemed to be swallowing extra hard in their seats. She didn't move her head to look around the room, she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction that she was curious about their reaction. She simply sat further back into Thorfinns side. His strong arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smug smirk as he watched the reactions.

Tom had Rodolphus tell them all what was happening at the ministry when he left this evening. Being one of the last ones out he was privy to information even Hermione wasn't. Tully popped silently into the room and brought her over a message that accompanied a roll of parchment. She thanked the little elf before unrolling it and nodding her head at what she saw. 

“Anything to add, daughter?” Tom asked her having seen the elf make a delivery.

“Yes my Lord.” She addressed him formally and he had to smile at her knowing how to read a room. By addressing him as such she was showing obedience to him, and with her reputation as someone who didn’t conform this was important. 

“I reached out to Rita before we were called here this evening. I wanted her to have a head start so she could get out in front of the chaos. She was fed the same story as the staff and aurors. She sent over the story that will be distributed in the morning. She took a few liberties as she is known to do, but I do believe it will work.” She floated the paper over to her father. 

Tom grinned as he read the headline. 

**Dumbledore abandons Hogwarts! Orchestrates attack on High Inquisitor before vanishing from grounds!**

**Attack on ministry leaves 6 school children in peril, Grindelwald supporters suspected.**

**When is a coincidence too much to disregard?**

**We say now!**

His eyes scanned the story nodding in approval. One section stuck out to him and he was thankful Rita was in their pocket now, if she was going to keep putting out gems like this. 

**Are we supposed to play dumb and not connect the dots here? Dumbledore, the man who allowed students to be harassed and tortured under his guidance goes missing mere hours before a number of hooded Grindelwald supporters show up and attack not only aurors but high members of our society at the department of mysteries.. Rumors at the ministry are that there was an altercation in the hall of prophecies. **

**Dumbledore has been pointing fingers for years at Voldemort, stating his return was imminent. Was this a smoke and mirror screen for him to return his long lost friend and lover to power?**

** Is the real dark Lord the self proclaimed beacon of light?**

**Where is Dumbledore and more importantly where is his proof?**

  
  


Tom sent the paper over to Lucius who was sitting where Severus would be able to see it too. He could tell the others wanted in on what was happening so he spoke aloud his thoughts. 

“That will work brilliantly Hermione, thank you for taking the initiative. The article is placing the blame on Dumbledore again. Asking for proof of his innocence. It will help sway more of those on the fence.” The doors opened to the room and Yaxley entered with Dawlish, both looking exhausted.

Tom nodded at them before he spoke. “Welcome gentlemen. What news do you bring?”

The two looked at each other briefly before deciding it was Yaxley who would take the reins and speak. “We just came from the school. Dumbledore is still missing, but there is something else. About an hour ago they pulled the body of Delores Umbridge from the forest. She's dead.”

There were loud gasps in the room. Fenrir looked in concern as Hermione instantly stiffened beside her, then she started to shake. He was confused and he saw that Rowle shared that confusion as he too was looking at her oddly. He thought she was crying and couldn't understand that reaction until he heard the muffled sound behind her hand. She was laughing! Her curls bounced about her shoulders in silent chuckles. He heard the dark lord take a deep breath and plop down in his seat. He turned slightly to see the two boys behind them also grinning. He looked over in time to see him pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Hermione..” He sighed and it stopped the girls giggles completely.

Tom sighed and rubbed his face with his palms. He locked eyes with his daughter and she bit her lip giving him an apologetic smile.

“I didn’t kill her if that’s what you are thinking.” She said before he could form a sentence. Tom took in a deep breath. At least that was good. But before he could release it, she spoke again.

“I believe that great privilege went to the centaurs. Makes you wonder what other privileges they took.” She snickered and the wolf next to her joined.

Across the room there was a very proper tutting. Hermione winced.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Malfoy. That was quite crude of me.” She apologized and was rewarded by a pleased hmm.

“Hermione..” Tom groaned. “We discussed this.” He rubbed the same spot on his brow.

“Yes father I understand, and although I would point out the technicality that you forbid me from killing her, and I did not.” She tilted her head some. “I knew the moment I stepped into the forest that I would take whatever punishment you would give me in order to see her ruined, even if it was at the hands of another.” She straightened up.

“She was a stain on all wizarding kinds. She found joy in torturing children, blood status be damned, she regularly offended the magical creatures that inhabit the castle and the forest, she tried passing herself off as a Selwyn which is preposterous, and she was the worst teacher we’ve ever had. Including Lockhart!” She defended.

Malfoy scoffed behind her whispering something to Theo that made him snicker.

“Do you have something to add, Draco?” Tom asked having seen the interaction.

“Sorry my Lord, I was only saying Madam Umbridge also suggested that Granger cared too much for her education considering her rightful place was being the next Molly Weasley, bearing a litter of kids.” He smirked at Hermione. “And that I thought Umbridge was lucky that didn’t result in her being barbecued.”

Tom swung his head to look at his daughter.

“She said that to you?”

“Multiple times my Lord.” Snape spoke up beside him. “She would mention it in the teachers areas as well. She had an extreme hatred of Ms. Granger that much was clear.”

Yaxley nodded speaking up from his amused place. “It's true my Lord, when I was summoned to the castle, Dolohov and I witnessed her strike Ms. Granger across the face. I had a feeling that type of behavior wasn't new.” 

Tom's eyes flared deeper crimson. He walked over and took a hold of Hermione's face as if he expected to see the proof there. 

“Show me.” He said through gritted teeth and Hermione lowered her shields for her father to see the memories. The last four month of school flashed through her mind. Showing him each altercation with the pink toad. His grip tightened on her cheeks as he watched.

“Why didn't you say anything?” He asked her when he pulled out of her mind.

She gave him a small shrug reaching up and putting one hand on his on her cheek. “I could handle it. She had a purpose and I knew once that past I would take care of her myself.”

Tom looked over his shoulder at Yaxley. “Did she suffer?”

The blonde haired man nodded with a grimace. “Immensely. There wasn't much left of her to be honest. Centaur pack was questioned but she was on their territory, a fact as high inquisitor she knew considering she had restricted it multiple times already. They won't face any trouble for it, but they are curious to why she was there. Right now suspicion is she went after Dumbledore.” 

“Does anyone know you led her there?” Tom asked Hermione. 

She nodded. “The group we traveled with to the ministry, but they all believe she was taking me to find Dumbledore. Besides they all believe the story we gave the aurors. Except for Luna.” She glanced at Rabastan. “She knows, she helped me get Bass out when the matagots attacked. But she isn't an issue. She isn't a seer, but she is something. I believe she has known the truth since we met, but her flighty personality and general weirdness is hard to get a read on. Regardless though I trust her.”

“She spoke to me.” Rabastan said, speaking up for the first time ever in a meeting. 

“When she helped pull me out, she introduced herself, but she already knew who I was. She said any friend of Hermiones was a friend of hers no matter what the public might want her to believe. She just helped me out, was overly friendly and led us both to the floo. Then she said I should eat more driggle plums to help with my Nargle infestation and left.” His brows furrowed as he tried to understand the intricate puzzle that was luna. 

“Don't eat them.” Hermione smiled at him. “They are poisonous in large doses, if you are worried I can have Luna make you a necklace from a shrunken one. She wears a pair as earrings.” She rolled her eyes still with a fond smile. 

Rabastan just nodded still a bit too confused to continue on. 

  
  



	65. Chapter 65:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP   
Thanks for all the love and support.   
Stay safe and Healthy, we are almost out of 2020.
> 
> .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She was awoken in the morning by a gentle hand brushing the hair out of her face. The smell of cigar smoke and firewhiskey let her know who it would be standing there when she opened her eyes. She didn't have to feign sleepiness. They had returned very late to the castle last night and she would have liked nothing more than to roll over and get a few more hours of rest in. 

“Time to get up vixen.” His gravelly voice said calmly. “Although I’m not sure if I can even call you that after seeing your more wolfie appearance last night. I have to admit I argued with Moony for hours that it was just a big dog, you know in your never ending quest to be like your dear old pads. But the old man wouldn't accept defeat, claims you are a wolf now just like him which cements his place as your favorite. You’ve basically torn the family apart in your absence I hope you know.” He ended his pretend rant with a poke to her nose that she tried to wrinkle off. 

She let out a groan as she stretched her muscles before letting out a hiss as the newly scarred skin of her abdomen stretched painfully. Her hand moved quickly to hold against it. A warm hand covered hers and helped her to sit gently.

“That brings me to my next order of business, and also why I am here so early.” He looked at her in concern trying to determine how much pain she was in.

“There has been a mass exodus of students this morning, so much so that the school had decided to start yule holiday early.” At her raised eyebrows he explained. “There was an article in the prophet's first thing this morning, that plus the numerous complaints of how the school has been run the last semester has left a bad taste in parents' mouths. They dont see Hogwarts as saf when the threat of Dumbledore looms above it.” 

She nodded thoughtfully but then paused and cocked her head. “And what does that have to do with me being in pain.” 

He scoffed and sneered in thought. “I am here to get both you and Harry and take you home. I am here early because I received a lovely floo call from your future in-laws.” The look on his face gave away that he did not believe that adjective at all. 

“Ogden practically demanded that he and Thorfinn be allowed to come get you from school and take you to be seen by their private healer.” He rolled his eyes. “As if whomever it was would be better than Poppy. So I told them in the nicest way possible.” That she seriously dubbed given how high tensions were last night. “That until the time you said ‘I do’ you were still my responsibility and I would be the one taking you home. That once home, if you were still hurting and we shared concern with the care you had received, then i would call on them to have their healer see you.” 

She gave a small chuckle imagining Sirius and Ogden arguing on their knees through the floo. Both men being so stubborn she could only imagine both of them probably grew stiff and had aching knees by the time they were through.

“What did Clarissa have to say?” She asked knowing Throfinns mother was probably right behind her husband listening to every word. 

Sirius’ frown fell. He reached a hand up to scratch his beard in a sheepish gesture, before mumbling. 

“Doesn't make any sense, lovely witches such as yourself and Clarissa running off to be with those bloody vikings.” 

Hermione actually giggled aloud at that.

“She said they were both just really worried about you after seeing the post. The youngest boy has written home a few times and complained about the way you and Harry were being treated by Umbridge, they just want to be sure you are really ok. And since she asked so nicely, I allowed Thorfinn to accompany me today. He is in Gryffindor tower with Harry getting your trunk.”

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. “You are becoming quite the pushover pads.” She winked and he just pulled her into him, hugging her tightly to his chest.

“If he makes you happy, then that's all that matters. I wasn't lying when I said I could never repay you for all you have done for me. You saved my life last night and almost got yourself killed in the process. Dont ever do that to me again alright?”

She gripped him tight taking in as much of his scent as she could as they embraced. “I won't promise that I’ll never save your life again Sirius. You are my family, I will always do what I can to protect you. But, I will try to not almost die again. To tell you the truth it is getting kind of old.” 

He snorted and they broke apart when the doors opened and Harry and Thorfinn walked in together. She smiled at the vast differences between the two. Harry had gotten taller over the years but was still dwarfed by the older man. His dark messy hair and clean face was the opposite of the vikings long blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun and his sandy facial hair. She knew that people found Harry attractive, but lord he didn't hold a candle to her wizard. Just looking into his baby blues made her stomach erupt with butterflies. 

He had wanted her to stay with him last night, just needing to have her close after the events of the day. As much as she wanted to she knew they had to be back in order to not be missed. Plus, once her adrenaline from the night faded the pain appeared and she was slow moving and stiff. He let her go only with the promise she would spend as much of the break with him as possible. The long heated kiss he gave her goodbye left her wanting.

Harry crossed the room and threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug that made her groan with pain. He quickly loosened his hold pulling back to look at her in concern. 

“Easy pup, she's a little sore this morning.” Sirius warned him. 

Harry looked at her guiltily but she pulled him back into her. “I’m fine Harry, just stiff. I’ll be right as rain in a few hours I’m sure. How is everyone else? Did everyone get home alright?” 

They spoke about the others and that they were all perfectly fine. Neville's grandmother was one of the first to arrive this morning to get Neville. Mrs. Longbottom was a fierce witch so no one stood in her way or tried talking her out of it. Luna's father hasn't contacted school yet, but they weren't sure he even received the prophet given that he was an editor of his own paper. Finally the Weasleys had decided to just let their children come home on the train. Sirius had reached out to the twins given that they were included in the debacle of yesterday but had left the ground before their group travelled to the ministry. They were supposed to come today to Grimmauld when the aurors came back to speak with them. 

“Will you be there?” Sirius had turned to look at Thorfinn who seemed contrite with just staying near Hermione, not butting in their conversation.

Thor shared a glance with Hermione and then nodded his head. “Yes, I will be there as long as she wants me to.”

“Who all left or is in the process of leaving this morning?” Hermione asked. 

Sirius thought for a second before starting to count them off on his hands. “All the families from the sacred 28 who had children in school besides the Weasleys were the first to come. All of Slytherin, and nearly all of Ravenclaw is gone. Basically anyone who received the prophet, so that's half bloods and up have written or informed the school one way or the other. Remus has been helping Minerva sort through the mess Dumbledore left behind.” He sneered. “On the bright side, it seems you started a trend with using a magical guardian, as quite a few muggle borns or half bloods that lost their wizard parents have invoked the right, so don't worry, they had people here to to get them home.”

She nodded. “Good, I was worried about that. ANy word on Dumbledore?” 

Harry looked sad and Sirius angry. “None, radio silence from him.” 

============================================================

They were sitting comfortably around the living room of Grimmauld Place listening to Fred and George gushing about their plans when a knock sounded from the front door.

“That’ll be the aurors.” Sirius said as he stood to answer the door. 

Hermione leaned back further into Thorfinns side from where they sat together on the small couch. Sirius and Harry had both been adamant that she stay relaxed and seated if not in bed until she was fully healed. She had tried to up a fuss but Remus encouraged her to just let them have their way on this. So she had spent the morning lounging on the couch with Thor while the others finished up the Christmas decorations. 

Tully had spoiled them all with fresh baked goods and mugs upon mugs of hot chocolate. They all were much calmer and more relaxed now and Sirius thought it was a good time to invite the aurors over so they could get past this. 

They turned hearing footsteps approach and Sirius cleared the doorway first, a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of mischievous and exasperation.

“So turns out it wasn't the aurors. However this sorry sod wasn’t taking no for an answer, and considering its snowing I didn't want to have a frozen russian snowman decorating my front stoop.” He chuckled as he walked through and everyone saw the wizard behind him.

Dolohov appeared sheepishly in the doorway. Hermione felt Thorfinn stiffen beneath her, the grip on her shoulder tightening. He had tried to get a moment alone with them last night but there wasn't time, and the emotions were still too high so they hadn't given him a chance. But now here he was making himself present, and given the current company she couldn't very well go off on him without the others wondering why.

“Dolly.” She nodded to him in greeting, effectively breaking the tension that had gathered in the room.

“Malyshka,” he gave her a small smile before greeting the others. “Thor, Potter, Lupin, Weasleys.” He nodded to the others who returned the gesture. The twins tipping invisible hats his way.

“I hope I am not interrupting. I just wanted to check in on you.” He said to Hermione.

“Of course not.” She shook her head. “We are waiting for the aurors to come, they had some follow up questions for us and we weren't in the position to answer them yesterday.”

“It actually is good you are here.” Harry added, making everyone turn towards him. “You were there the day Umbridge slapped Hermione, you can be a witness for that.” 

Remus and Sirius having not heard that story growled at the new knowledge. She gave Harry a disapproving frown and he just shrugged, knowing they would hear it sooner than later. She huffed and explained what had happened, Harry and the twins filling in when needed.

“But it was you wasn't it?” Sirius asked almost in awe.

“Of course it was.” George said with a proud smile directed at her.

“Best prank I have ever seen.” Fred praised.

They all laughed at their antics before Remus spoke. 

“Then how did you get past the veritaserum?” His voice was full of wonder as he looked at the four mini marauders. 

“Ah, well that was difficult. We have been helping the twins create an anti compulsion candy. The sixth years learn about Amorentia the first semester in potions and there's always someone who sneaks some in and before you know it somones dosed up on love potion. So the candys keep your mind free from compulsion, it also stops the serums compulsion to make you tell the truth, a nice bonus really. We had heard that she was using veritaserum on kids throughout the semester so we went into the meeting prepared. The potion was diluted in tea, and shared between us. It probably would have been harder to fight had it been given to us directly.” She shrugged.

A loud knock on the door drew here attention, this time no doubt the aurors. When Sirius returned it was with three men. Kingsley was there to finish his questioning from last night, he was accompanied by Dwlish who was helping him with the case and Yaxley who was head of DMLE and as this was an important case needed to be involved. 

When they walked in he made his way to her, telling her not to get up on his accords and took her hand in greeting. He raised it to his lips with a small smirk and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

“Ms. Granger, lovely to see you again. I am sure you remember my associates, Dawlish and Kingsley.” Both men gave her a smile before they moved around the room in greetings. Tully brought them all out tea and the men took a seat. 

“We have a few more questions to discuss today, but also we wanted to inform you all that Delores Umbridge's body was discovered late last night.” 

There were a few gasps and Hermione's hand came up to her mouth in faux shock.

“I knew that was a possibility, but still to hear its true is still shocking.” She said while Thorfinn rubbed her arm sympathetically. 

This had Kingsleys attention and he turned towards her with a raised brow. 

“ How did you know it was a possibility Ms. Granger?” He asked her, getting out his notebook.

She sat up as much as she could trying to hide the grimace of pain but she knew Dolohov saw it when his eyes flashed with remorse. 

“I was there last night when the centaurs carried her off. She forced me into the forest with her, claiming she was taking me to find Dumbledore. Like of all people he would come to my aid.” She scoffed. “She insulted the centaurs and tried casting at them, this was after she had already angered the pack by restricting their territory. She bragged about it to them. I didn't expect she would get out of it unscathed, but dead is still a bit surprising. Afterall, they let me walk away with no problems, the centaurs read the stars to determine innocence. They must have felt mine.”

Kingsley had taken as many ntes as he could while she was speaking, this was the first time he was getting this information and he wanted to make sure he had as much down as possible. This whole situation was infuriatingly frustrating to him. He had always seen Albus Dumbledore as a hero, he had practically worshipped the man in his youth and didn't think twice before accepting an invitation to his order of the phoenix. These last few years made him question the man and his real role in society, and he hated it. 

“Mr. Potter,” he said turning to Harry. “Why did you lead your friends to the ministry? Why would you leave the safety of the school.” 

Harry frowned and Hermione watched as his jaw tightened with anger. 

“I think the first issue with that statement is the idea that Hogwarts was safe at any time for me.” He said darkly. “Since my first year there has always been something going on that affects me negatively. And just like the other night I believe the cause of most of my peril is directly tied to Dumbledore. If we just focus on this last year, I spent 5 nights a week in detention, where I was subjected to the use of a blood quill amongst other barbaric practices. I had my post privileges stripped, so I wasn't even able to reach out to my godfather to get assistance. Dumbledore was fully aware of what was happening but chose to stay locked away in his office instead of protecting his students.” He sat back with a huff before pointing to Yaxley and Dolohov. 

“Now I know you were just doing what the minister and then Umbridge told you to do, but you both witnessed a senior member of the ministry physically attack a student and nothing was done about it. Hermione's face was bruised for a week after that and Umbridge flaunted it to the staff. Making snide comments and quips at her every time she saw her. I know McGonagall went to Dumbledore in shock over it and he still did nothing.” He shook his head angrily. “You want to know why I went to the ministry, I will tell you. Dumbledore fed lies to me all year, harping on about the importance of a prophecy, and when I didn't react how he wanted he lied to me and told me someone abducted Sirius and were going to force him to get it by any means necessary. He had even told me the aisle number weeks before, it was all an elaborate set up.” He hung his head, his voice going raspy.

“And I would have fallen for it even worse had it not been for Hermione. You asked why I lead my friends, well I didn't. You see for some unknown reason life has blessed me with true friends who jumped at the opportunity to come. They didn't even give me an option to leave them behind. We knowingly walked in to a trap, we arent as stupid as you probably assume we are. But when the alternative was I may lose Sirius, we just couldn't risk it. The only person who knew we would go to the ministry was Dumbledre, and that's because he sent us. That's not just a coincidence.”

Hermione had to control her facial expression from one bursting with glee at Harry's choice of words. He had come so far, and was finally capable of seeing between the lines and exploring the grey areas of the truth. She sent him an encouraging smile and nodded his way. She glanced over at Sirius and Remus and saw they both were surprised at Harry's speech.

“I just don't see why Dumbledore would purposely put anyone in danger.” Kingsley said with a sigh. “Especially you Mr. Potter. It is widely known he was the one to bring you to safety after your parents were killed. He has done a lot for the wizarding world over the years, it seems odd that he just now is a bad man.”

Hermione let out a very unlady like snort and drew attention to herself. She felt Thor's hand tighten some on her shoulder and Dolohov who had taken a set next to them also stiffened. It was the only clue she had that her magic was getting just as frustrated as she was and they could feel the change in it. 

“Please help me to understand.” She started, her hands flexing to keep from forming fist. 

“What is it that Albus Dumbledore did that earned him the right to be this untouchable beacon of light?” The room was so quiet you could hear the clock ticking on the wall. 

“I have heard people sing his praises for years now but I don't see why. Perhaps it's from being raised by muggles, but I am constantly blown away by how easily people fall for his greater good nonsense. Sure he brought Harry to safety when his parents were killed, but did he? I mean the man placed him with his mothers muggle relatives that hated magic and those who used it. He was abused for years there and he never stepped in to stop it. You can claim he didn't know, but then you are stating that the so called great Dumbledore dropped an infant who supposedly defeated the dark Lord off on a doorstep and never checked on him again. I'm not sure which is worse.” She spoke gain quickly before anyone could interrupt. “THEN you have to take into consideration the only reason Harry was placed with the Dursleys was because his Godfather was shipped off to Azkban without a trial and left to suffer there for 12 years because he provided a false testimony.” 

She refused to look up at Sirius at this, knowing he would be struggling to maintain control of his emotions and knowing seeing him that way would only make hers worse. 

“Even if Sirius was gone, do you honestly think the Potters would have wanted their only son stuffed away in the muggle world? No, of course not. They would have wanted Harry to be with a family that loved him, so then why didn't he go to Remus?” She did glance up briefly to see the hurt look pass Remus’ face. 

She let the silence grow uncomfortable before Harry whispered. “Because of his lycanthropy.”

She pointed a justified finger at Harry before sneering at the auror. “Exactly. So explain to me, how Dumbledore, champion of the wizarding world, beacon of light has done NOTHING all these years to help reform ministry laws and restrictions on those who suffer from lycanthropy despite the fact he has held some of the highest titles in our world! Yet when he needed to, he pulled strings to hire Remus to work at Hogwarts hoping it would draw Sirius out. It's pathetic and we excuse it because why??”

She took a deep breath closing her eyes trying to regain control of her magic before it exploded out in the room. She was surprised to see that besides Thor's reassuring touch Dlohov had also reached out to take a hand. The two successfully grounding her. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke. 

“I don't want to insult you or your intelligence Mr. Shacklebolt. I just beg of you to really think about the truths before you come to us asking for blind support of the man. Look at the facts, I know you are a former Ravenclaw I would bet research is a pastime of yours. Just please, trust us when we say Dumbledore is no friend to us.”

The aurors left after a few more questions, the room was much more subdued after Hermione's explosion. It seemed that it left everyone with a lot to think about. Sirius had always been on the fence, not trusting Dumbedore due to their past. But Remus had struggled with his blind faith. After this though, he was starting to question a lot of what had happened since his first year at school. 

Dolohov had not left and she knew he wouldn't without the opportunity to talk to her, so instead of hashing out their issues at Grimmauld she wished the others goodbye as she and the two boys would be going back to her house so she could recover in her own bed. 

She had promised to floo over in the morning and gave Remus and Harry a tight hug before moving on to Sirius. She hugged him before pulling back just a little bit, maneuvering a journal from her pocket into his. He looked down at her curiously when he felt the exchange. 

“Read this for me. It will explain more of why I have been so upset. When you read it and are ready, we need to have a talk.” 

Seeing how serious she was in that moment he just nodded at her before sending her off through the floo. 

=============================================================

When she arrived through the floo Thor wasted no time picking her up and heading to the sitting room with Dolohov on their heels. She rolled her eyes at his antics but wrapped her arms around his neck regardless. He sat her down on one of the lounges before turning and facing his best friend. 

“I am going to leave you all alone for a bit, I know you have a lot to talk about and I don't have to be in the middle of it. But I warned you before, no more upsetting her. I will have Tully standing by, and if I hear you upset her in anyway you better pray you make it to the floo before I make it back to this room.”

Dolohov kept eye contact as he nodded, not doubting the man in the least. Thorfinn walked over and pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips. Taking a hand and caressing her cheek lovingly. 

“I’ll be back soon princess.”

The door shut behind him the clicking sound alerting them both they were now alone. Hermione, deciding to let him say his peace, just sat and watched as he struggled to find the words to say, running his hand through his hair so many times it started to resemble Harry's hot mess. 

“I could apologize every day for the rest of my life and it would never be enough.” He finally spoke, head faced down to the floor, each word sounding like it ripped at his throat to say. 

“They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions and I never fully understood the statement until now.” He sighed and lifted his head up to the ceiling now, as if praying for strength. 

“I thought.. I believed that if I could just do enough, get noticed enough, be enough, then the Dark Lord would notice me and hold me to high enough esteem where I could ask him for you. I know you aren't a possession or something for me to own, that's not what I am trying to say. I mean it in a sense of having him declare he wanted me to marry you, to join our blood lines. I honestly believed that was my only hope in getting a future with you. Two years ago my mother told me they would remove you, my temptation, if it came to it, and I just didn't see any other way for them to not be after you at every turn than for Voldemort himself to support it.” 

Hermione watched him with sad eyes. Having never heard him speaking so openly before, she assumed a lot of what he was saying but it was still awful to know she was right.

“You gave me hint after hint and clue after clue but I just could not see past my own ideas and thoughts. I have never had anyone care for me honestly until you, and because of that you were just this bright light to me, and I was afraid that all this darkness I had inside of me, that I was using to be noticed was going to snuff you out. When you came to me after the tournament and you looked at me like I was your saving grace after I had just killed that Diggory kid, I knew I couldn’t do it. In my gut it felt like you knew and understood and yet I didn't even give you a chance. I tried, Salazar, how I tried to just put you back in that perfect little box of friendship you were in first and second year, but every time I thought I had you locked away it burst open again and I was left wanting and hurting for you. Seeing you at school was the last time I tried to lock you away. You giving me the ultimatum made me think I could try one last time. Then sure enough here I am at my uncles when Bellatrix arrives, inviting us on a mission of the greatest importance. I thought here is my shot to prove myself to the Dark Lord, to earn his favor, to have a chance to be with you.” He hands gripped the arms of the chair so hard that she heard the wood groan under the pressure. 

“Then what do I do? I almost kill you in a idiotic move to save the psychotic bitch who lied to us all and tricked us into going. I knew we failed the mission but I thought if Bellatrix comes back with a story of how I rescued her, maybe that will be alright.” He looked up and made eye contact with her, his green eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

“I never wanted to hurt you, or Sirius, or Lupin, or Potter. I had no idea you would be there. We weren't told. When I saw you my gut clinched and I froze, when I heard you all leave I was so glad you got out of there without being hurt. Then when I cast the curse later in the night and I heard Black scream your name I froze again, I wanted to run to you, to help you. I hate myself for what I did to you.” 

She listened to him speak, hurting for the both of them. She knew living a double life would cause a lot of pain and strife before it was over. She was lucky in the fact where she had real friends on both sides but the secrets she kept never got easier. The truth had a countdown and it was getting closer and closer to zero. Part of her would always feel guilty that had she told him the truth from the start, or even the start of their romantic relationship she could have saved them both a world of heartache. But she wasn't allowed to, and that's why they were there. Neither was innocent, both had made their fair share of mistakes for reasons they both believed to be right.

“I forgive you Dolly.” Her voice was quiet but with it only being the two of them he heard her easily. His head popping up to look at her in surprise. 

“So much of what has happened between us is because of secrets we were both forced to keep. I admit, I did try to clue you in so you would stay the course, but it wasn't fair of me to expect you would be able to do the same as Thorfinn. You are different wizards, with different families and customs and for that I owe you an apology.” She said sadly. 

“I forgave you already for throwing the curse, I would have expected you to come to the aid of Bellatrix no matter how bat shit she is.” She let her mouth twitch in a smirk. “I was hurt, and I was angry and I took it all out on you when that wasn't fair. As the saying goes, it's the ones we love that have the ability to hurt us the most. ANd I love you Dolly, I think I have for a long time. You and Thor have always felt like 2 pieces that completed the puzzle that is me.” 

She smiled at him trying to convey that she meant what she said. He was looking at her with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe this was how the conversation had turned out. He was expecting rejection and curses and a demand to never look at her again. He should have known she would surprise him, she had been doing it since he first laid eyes on her. 

“I love you too Malyshka. I tried to fight the feelings for so long because they are so foreign to me, but please never doubt that I love you.”

He lifted himself up and practically crawled to her on his knees, approaching her lounger and framing her face with his hands. 

“I will show you every day how much you mean to me, and I promise to never try to box you up again. You are it for me little witch.”

He lowered his head slowly giving her every opportunity to pull away and wanted to jump with glee when she met him halfway. Their lips slotting together perfectly as their magic reached out for the other, caressing against them lovingly. His hands moving from her cheeks into her curls, gently digging themselves in to hold her closer to him.

He groaned at the feeling of her hands moving from her lap to his chest, walking their way up and around his neck as they deepened the kiss. His tongue now massaging hers, taking in the sweet taste of her. 

They were pulled apart by the opening of the door and a deep chuckle.

“Thank Godric you two have worked this out. I was afraid I would have to bng your heads together.”

Dolohov pulled back from her lips slowly with a smirk. “Oh fuck off Thor.”

====================================================================

Sirius had just said goodnight to Remus and Harry and went to the library to make himself a drink and take a look at whatever it was Hermione had secretly put in his pocket earlier. He sat down on the plush chaise and pulled the small leather bound book out. His fingers traced the embossed rose design on the front before untying the straps holding it closed. 

The first thing he noticed was that when he opened it a photo started to slide out from behind the cover, he reached for it before it could slip out onto the floor. He took in a sharp breath when he held it up, seeing the image move before him. Holding the photo in his left hand he fully opened the cover to see the neat feminine script on the first page.

_ This journal is property of: _

_ Anastasia Le Fey _

The struggle to breathe was real for Sirius as he read the same seven words over and over again while looking at the photo in his other hand. The photo he had seen so many times before. Shakily he reached a hand up to his inside pocket and pulled out the folded paper, slowly opening it. He held the two photos out in his hands. The right one he had had since cleaning out his brother's room. The left is the one he just found. Besides the obvious fold marks on the right, they both had similar signs of wear, proving they were well loved by both people. The pieces falling together so clearly now in his mind.

He flipped the picture over and a sob caught in his throat at the not on the back.

_ ‘Reggie and I after a trip to the healers. The look of pure joy is there because I had just asked him to be the baby's god-father. He is both nervous and excited, but I know he will do a fine job. After all I want nothing but the best for my Hermione.’ _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO  
Questions are being answered, minds are being focused on the right thing.  
Our by finally pulled his head out of his ass.  
The world is righting itself before a monumental showdown.
> 
> see you soon!


	66. Chapter 66:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP related  
Thank you for your love and support. I am so grateful for your reviews!
> 
> Happy winter break! School is officially out until after the new year and I couldnt be happier! I just wanted to go outside and cheer as loud as I could when I logged out today, but its too cold to be doing all that.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy. 
> 
> also warning lemons in the chapter right away! 
> 
> .  
.  
.

She watched as he paced. The same six feet section of rug wearing out from his bare feet. The sight of which made her want to laugh but she knew it would be poorly received. Sighing as a strong arm wrapped around her from behind, the shifting of the mattress alerting her that he too was now watching the fuming wizard in front of her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“Tully just replaced that rug, she will be mighty angry if you were to wear a path in it already.” The deep voice sad from behind her, the words rumbling in her chest as it was pressed so tightly to her. 

Antonins deep greens focused on them with an unamused frown on his lips.

This had been going on for the last fifteen minutes. They woke up three wide in her king size bed. She was content with staying pressed between her two wizards for the rest of her life. Antonins darker arm was wrapped around her middle while she found herself pressed into Thor's strong chest. One of her legs had gone in between his and his hand was warm against her exposed thigh. They were both so warm but she loved it. She had snuggled closer into them further when Antonin had spoken from behind her. He casually mentioned how her room was different and he was glad that she had updated her bed to a bigger one since the last time he was there. 

Thorfinn, who she didn't know was even awake, was the first to answer. She would blame it on being first thing in the morning that he held absolutely no tack whatsoever when he blurted out. 

“Well thank Barty Crouch for the upgrade.” 

She cringed knowing that Dolly had no idea, and if he was going to be as angry as Thorfinn was when he found out they were in for a rough morning. Dolly had sat up in a flurry and demanded to know the full story. Only realizing after she started he hadn't seen the man in months. He was furious at hearing the advantages he tried taking of her, and worse is he started to blame himself. Had he just gone on vacation with her he would have been with her and she wouldn't have been stressed enough to use a massage to begin with. She assured him that he would have found another opportunity. It wasn't until she explained in detail what the others had found in his apartment that he agreed. But he was still angry and had no outlet for it. 

The strong arm across her waist pulled back enough where Thorfinns strong hand drifted underneath her pajamas. She was only wearing his old quidditch jersey and a pair of knickers. His hand started to gently caress the skin of her abdomen and she had to fight to keep from laughing as it tickled. 

“Thorfinn.” She hissed as his thumb kept gently flicking against her nipple until it was painfully hard. 

“Shhh I’m sleeping.” He whispered behind her, his hot breath moving the curls on the back of her neck.   
“Hmm, weird, it feels an awful lot like you are awake.” She said playfully as she rocked her hips back against him. Swallowing down a low moan as she made contact with him as he was hot and hard behind her. 

His hand tightened on her core even as he hissed out another “Shhh” in her direction. She felt her heart rate increase as his hands travelled lower down her stomach and dipped into the top of her knickers. Strong enough to manipulate her body whatever way he wanted to he used the same hand to pull her back against her and she couldn't hold back the keening sound that slipped out when he met her half way with a thrust of his hips. The sound was loud enough to startle the disgruntled Russian out of his pacing as he turned his head to watch the two on the bed. 

Thorfinn grinned against her skin when he noticed his friend had finally taken notice of them. 

“It's about time Toni, you have this delectable witch in bed and you were spending all of your time out of it.” He made a tsking sound. “Perhaps I should just make you watch what you could be joining in on instead.” His bottom hand came up to grab a hand full of her curls and pulled slightly, exposing her neck. 

He leaned down and ran his teeth along the column of her throat as his hand worked its way into her knickers while he kept rocking his erection into the crease of her ass. Hermione had allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she revealed in the feelings of Thor's hands all over her. She only opened them when she felt the bed shift, seeing Antnin crawling towards her with a hungry look on his face. 

His fingers went right for the hem of her shirt and she lifted up slightly, assisting him on pulling it off over her head and tossing it blindly over his shoulder. The deep green of his eyes roving her now exposed body. 

“I would prefer to join.” His voice came out raspy. “It has been so so long since I have gotten to explore this beautiful body.” His calloused fingers tracing slow circles around her nipples, hardening them even further. 

There must have been silent conversation between the two men because Hermion knew she didn't respond before Thor was moving her closer to him while Antonin laid down next to her and took an offered breast into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. She let out another groan and threw her head back into Thorfinn as he leaned down and resumed placing open mouth kisses and light bites on her neck and shoulder. She felt him move his hands to grip her knickers before it tightened and she let out a yelp when he tore them from her. He never even paused after tossing the offending fabric away before he lifted her thigh placing it over his, exposing her in the chill of the room. 

Working his hand behind her she jumped slightly, her eyes opening wide when he felt two hands exploring her nether regions. She looked from face to face of her two wizards and let out a moan when they both were smirking down at her. She should have been embarrassed at the flow of wetness she felt gush from her at the discovery of them both working together to bring her off but she couldn't be bothered as her pleasure grew and grew. 

She felt Thorfinns larger fingers move into her enough to coat themselves with her slick before moving up the crease of her ass. She started to stiffen but was reduced to near boneless when Dollys fingers burrowed into her tight cunt while his thumb made small circles on her clit. It had her feeling so good with the addition of him biting and sucking on her nipples that she did not tense up when Thor moved one of his fingers into her ass. At the stretching feeling and the new sense of being so full she let out a loud guttural moan that started deep in her throat. 

“Oh my fucking god.” She cried out as they started moving their fingers in tandem.

Thor broke free from her neck to get closer to her ear where he whispered heatedly into her ear. 

“Thats right baby girl, feel us both inside you. You like this don't you, both of us working together to bring you pleasure. Imagine when this is our cocks baby girl. We are going to fill you so full that you will feel empty anytime we aren't inside you.” 

His words had her building closer to the cliffs edge she so wanted to throw herself from. Wanting them both to feel as incredible as she did she waved her hands, vanishing their clothes as her hand sought them out. It was a little difficult with the sea of bodies and limbs but when she found what she was searching for both wizards groaned. There was a popping sound of Antonin releasing her breast before he met her lips in a frenzied kiss as she stroked them each up and down in rhythm that they were fingering her. 

“Fuck Malyshka, just like that.” Dolly groaned into her mouth. He pulled back to see her flushed face as her eyes were half lidded in lust. “You look so beautiful like this, between us, I bet you want to cum don’t you little witch.” He asked and she could only nod as her brain was reduced to putty between the two handsome wizards. 

“I feel your pretty little cunt tightening on my fingers, I can't wait to feel it fluttering on my cock. You want that too don't you love? Want me inside your tight little cunt while Thor fucks your ass? Or you want me in your mouth while Thor fucks you from behind? I know I do, I dream about it all the time.”

She was nodding so close now.

“The three of us.” He panted as he too was close and he could feel the magic surging in the room.

“Forever.” Thor added from behind her and the dam broke as she was thrown off the edge into the best orgasm she had ever experienced. She saw bright white behind her eyes as her body tightened and convulsed and she heard the matching groans and barely noticed the wetness on her hands and stomach and back. 

They collapsed together in a pile of sweaty panting bodies on her bed. Sparks of magic still running through her hair. One of them muttered a cleaning char and they curled into each other falling back asleep. 

=================================================================

Remus was used to waking up before anyone in the house. The only exception to that was when Hermione stayed over, and then he would usually meet the little witch in the kitchen for an early tea. Sirius had slept late making up for years spent trapped in nightmares, and Harry slept in till early afternoon due to being a teenage boy as well as to make up for the years his muggle family made him rise early to cook breakfast for them. 

Because of this, Remus was used to the silence in the morning as he made his way down the dark hals of Grimmauld place. What he wasn't ready for was to see Sirius’ door open and his room empty. A frown pulled on his face Remus stopped and listened using his lupine senses to find his friend. He trudged up a flight of stairs to an unused hall where guest rooms usually sat empty. Hearing small noises in the last room he made his way towards the sound.Gently opening the door and pausing at what he was seeing. 

One room that he knew has been previously furnished not sat empty except for one overflowing desk. Sirius stood with his back to the door, papers in hand as he stared at the wall. Said wall was covered in papers and photos and news clippings as it looked he was forming a rough timeline. He even had yarn pulled tight between markings connecting them though Remus had no idea how or why.

“Uh, Pads?” He cleared his throat entering the room fully. 

Sirius turned to him and he could tell the man hadn't been to sleep, the bags under his slightly manic eyes tipping him off. 

“Moony. Just the wolf I was looking for!” He said far to chipper for the early hour. “I need you to tell me what you know of the Le Fay family.” He added with a smile as if this was normal conversation for them.

“You alright Pads?” He questioned worriedly. 

Sirius nodded, paused with a perplexed expression before shaking it off and nodding again, 

“Yes, I am. Well, I will be at least.” He tried reassuring his friend with a half smile. “Just as soon as i can get the information I need. SO!” He clapped his hands. “What do you know about the Le Fays, and try to focus on the more modern details, I don't need a history lesson on Merlin and the lot.”

Remus shrugged looking briefly at the wall in front of him, not able to make much sense of it. He tried to focus on Sirius’ question. Magical History was always one of his favorite topics. His mother had been muggle born and was absolutely fascinated by it and had spread the love to her son. He enjoyed learning all he could so when he returned home to his mother during school he could share the information with her. 

He cleared his throat, about to enter lecture mode.

“Well, is one of the oldest magical lines known that had the ability to trace its descendants, sort of like how the founders can. Of course you know that.” He added and Sirius nodded, not impressed. 

“I should have said ‘it was’ though considering they died out during the war, it was a big deal I remember. If I remember correctly they went into hiding during Grundlewalds reign of terror. Apparently he had tried to recruit them, using the whole propaganda that their blood was old and sacred and needed to rule. They obviously refused and before the whole family could flee many were slaughtered. Grindlewald used this to show he was more powerful than others believed. The remaining family fled to Russia, it was a grandmother and son, he married sometime later but both he and his wife died from Dragon Pox I believe, leaving his only heir a baby girl. Now, this is where things get more rumor fueled than actual truth. But the grandmother raised the baby herself. She was never enrolled into any magical school, and no one knows why.” He said taking a breath, having gotten excited with the story telling. 

Sirius was listening with rapt attention, his hand taking notes on a spare piece of parchment. 

“There are theories of course.” Remus nodded slightly. “Some believe the baby was born a squib, effectively ending the magical line then and there. It would have been taboo so no one would have mentioned it. However, that's not the one I believe. Her grandmother lived through the terror that was Grindlewald. She would have watched all her family die, having only this baby as a reminder of them. Then tensions are on the rise again, both in the muggle and magical world. I believe like many others, that she hid the girl. Homeschooled her, limited the amount of magic she could learn and did so that she wouldn't be sought out again by men in power to further their gain. All we know for sure is that the paper reported on them being killed in September 1981. They never reported how or why, it was assumed to be death eater related but never proved. Weird thing was they were found in Britain, when they supposedly lived in Russia. It wasn't as big of scandal or news even because the next month James and Lily were killed and Voldemort was gone.” He finished sadder at the conclusion.

“1981… September.” Sirius muttered under his breath. He grabbed another paper and wrote the date down before using a sticking charm to attach it to his wall. 

===============================================================

The sky had stayed a light grey color as snow threatened to fall. The cold day was perfect for one spent in doors wrapped up in a favorite blanket and book as you warmed yourself by the fire. Hermione had intentions to do just that. She was walking the shelves in the library trying to find a book that spoke to her, smiling at the sight of Crookshanks and Nagini curled up together by the roaring fire. Thorfinn had gone back to the reserve for the day to close down his cabin for the break and to take care of anything he had left unfinished when he left with Tully a few nights ago. Antonin had gone to work, reluctantly, but with a promise to see her later that night. Draco and Theo had both been coerced into helping Narcissa finish the planning for the Malfoy New years party that would take place in just a few days. It was a rare experience anymore that she had time completely to herself like this, and she found she enjoyed the calm silence. 

She was two cups of tea in and three quarters of her book when she felt a shift of the wards. Pausing she shut the book and looked over to Nagini who must have sensed her energy change. She lifted her head tilting it slightly in question.

“The wards,” She explained. “Don’t leave this room unless we call.” She hissed at the snake and got a sleepy nod in return.

Hermione was reaching for the door knob when it opened and her father poked his head in. 

“Did you feel that?” He asked and she nodded with a smile. Obviously she did if he did. 

“I was going to check it out now. It doesn't feel like someone is trying to bring them down, just alerting us to their presence.” 

He agreed and advised her to be careful just in case, she decided the safest choice would be to go in her animagus form so that she wouldn't be spotted as easily. She trudged through the older snow towards the front gate. Nose in the air sniffing out a scent. 

“Hello Hermione!” The airy voice rang out from the otherside of the gate. Hermione shifted back and looked on in shock at her visitor. 

Luna Lovegood stood there on the other side of the gate looking nothing but cheerful. Her long blonde hair was loose and blowing in the wind despite trying to be held down by a pair of oversized lime green earmuffs. She had on a thick scarf that had to have been homemade that was yellow and brown stripped and a bright blue coat that hung to her knees showing only what she had on yellow tights with her boots. Hermione smiled at the sight thinking Luna could literally be described as a rainbow of colors. She hurried to the gate to let her in. 

“Luna!” She greeted happily although surprised. “I wasn't expecting you! How are you please let's get inside and out of this cold!”

The two girls walked side by side into the house while Luna explained that she had just decided that morning to come and visit and she didn't have an owl to send. When Hermione questioned how she found her home and how she appeared at her gates she just laughed merrily and said her father had dropped her off. The man is clearly as trusting as Luna that she would be fine with Hermione. 

They got into the house and Tully came to help them out of their coats and gave them each a mug of Hot chocolate. Once warmed and comfortable Hermione turned to Luna. 

“Not that I am not pleased to see you Luna, but I am surprised. Was there a more concrete reason than just to visit?” She asked as nicely as she could. 

Luna gave her a knowing smile and then surprising Hermione actually blushed. 

“I- Well..” She started tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I actually came to see if you had any news on how Rabastan was doing. I haven't seen anything about him in the paper and I was concerned. He had an intense Nargle infestation, but I have never seen anyone with the amount of wrackspurts he possessed. I can't imagine he has been sleeping well with all of them buzzing around in his head.” She bit her lip, and Hermione could see the honest concern in her eyes. 

“I didn't know how else to check on him other than coming to you. I know he has to be kept a secret just like your second life, but I still think he needs someone to check in on him.” 

Hermione smiled at the younger witch. “I agree completely, his brother is with him and tries to help but well, he has been alone and in his own head for so long I think he struggles with recognizing what is and isn't reality.” She said pensively. “But! I think it would be a grand idea if we went to check on him. Tully has been baking holiday treats all day and I was going to drop some by later, but we can go together now.”

Luna readily agreed and a pleased smile plastered on her face. Hermione had called Tully in asking her to prepare a basket for the two Lestrange men that they could take. She popped out and the girls stood to go get ready to leave. They were about to leave the sitting room when the door opened and Tom walked in. Knowing he had probably overheard most of their conversation and judged enough by her previous description of Luna to see and hear her now, had judged it safe to approach.

He smiled at both of the girls when they turned to him. He was dressed quite relaxed in his slacks and jumper. Having had spent the day like Hermione did. 

“Ladies.” He greeted them. 

“Mr. Riddle,” Luna said in her natural chipper tone. “It is nice to finally meet you sir, I have always been curious when Hermione would share her fascinating second life with me.” She smiled.  
Tom was shocked that not only did the girl know Hermione was hiding a whole other side to herself but also that she addressed him by name and didn't seem the least bit concerned by his presence. 

“Yes, well..” He started but was honestly a bit lost for words and Hermione was offering no help as she just shook her head with a small chuckle. 

“Oh don't worry sir, I understand the necessity of it all. I dare say Hermione would have been in greater danger had her true identity been revealed. That's the problem with the prettiest flowers, others are always trying to pick them for their own gain without realising it will eventually kill them. I am glad Hermione has been given the opportunity to thrive at your side.” Luna explained.

Tom's eyes moved between Hermione and Luna a few times over before staying on the blonde. He reached a hand out to the girl and was pleased she reached for it with no issues. He brought it to his lips and gave her a wide smile. 

“I am thankful my Hermione had friends like you Ms. Lovegood. I admit we all owe you our thanks for your actions at the ministry, we appreciate your discretion about the events that unfolded.”

Luna let out a light tinkle of laughter while waving him off. “It was nothing. My father and I both know the difference between what is right and what is good.” At Hermione's questioning look she elaborated. “My family has always been followers of old magic, we respect the land and its creatures one and all, but we also respect natural order. My Great Grandfather was an avid contestant of Grindelwald, a well known fact, given that he was killed during that time. But a less known fact is he also spoke against Dumbledore on many occasions as well. See he could see him for what he is, and he shared that knowledge with his sons. They sought the deathly hallows, and we believe the three tools should never be reunited again. After all death is but another station on the train that is life.” 

At the silence in the room Luna looked between the father daughter duo and realized that they were both taken aback by her confession. 

“Needless to say the Lovegoods would be proud to stand beside you sir.”

=====================================================================

“HONEY WE’RE HOME!” 

Hermione yelled the words out in the empty sitting room as she and Luna came through the floo into the Lestrange home. She knew she should have owled ahead but Rodolphus never returned that favor for her and she took great pleasure in being able to surprise him for once.

The clicking of shoes hurrying down the hallway had both girls turning towards the sound. Watching as the eldest Lestrange came into the room wearing a shit eating grin.

“I knew it was just a matter of time before I won you over!” He crowed. “And what's this?” He said eyes wide at seeing she wasn't alone. “You brought another pretty witch with you, why will we be the best looking triad this world has ever seen.” 

Rodolphus crossed the room taking Luna's hand pressing kiss on her knuckles while she giggled at his exuberance. He dropped her hand and moved to Hermione taking her hand but only to pull her into his side where he held her in a dancing position, spinning her once before dramatically dipping her. 

“Hello beautiful.” He winked playfully at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Roddy let me go you big oaf. Go get Bass, we are all going to have tea.” 

His smile dropped for a second looking between the two girls with hesitation but then shook it off knowing Hermione wouldn't put his brother in harm's way. He nodded calling for an elf to go fetch his brother and prepare tea for them all. 

Rabastan appeared in the tea room cautiously. He had peered through the open doorway first before walking all the way in when he saw the room's occupants. He gave them all a small sheepish smile with a brief nod of his head. His hands dug into his pocket to stop his fidgeting. 

“Hello Rabastan.” Hermione greeted him softly but cheerfully. 

He bowed his head. “Hello Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood.” He offered a greeting to them both. 

Upon hearing him address her Lunas face lit up and she beamed a smile his way. Digging into the pockets of her dress she pulled out a small box and handed it over to him. His brows furrowed at the gesture but at the nodding of Hermiones and Rodolphuses heads he accepted it taking his seat.

“I made this for you, I didn't know if you'd have access to any driggle plums, so I collected one from our garden.” Luna explained as he opened the box and pulled out a necklace. “The leather cord is to keep it from attracting nifflers, the plum is for the nargles and the glass it is held in” She pointed at the small jar that held the shrunken plum. “Is made from ocean glass. Wackspurts despise open water and the glass confuses them.” She finished proudly.

Rodolphus had given a low hum as if he was intrigued by the gift, while also shooting a glance at Hermione. His eyebrow quirked slightly as if to question the sanity of their guest. Hermione gave him the tiniest of shrugs, knowing not to dispute any claim Luna made. Just because she couldn't see the beasties didn't mean they weren't real. After all, not everyone could see Thestrals and they were very real. The surprising response came from Rabastan himself. The normally quiet man responded in a voice louder than she had ever heard him speak. 

“I can't thank you enough for this Ms. Lovegood. I will wear it proudly.” 

Hermione took a long sip of her tea to keep herself from smiling from ear to ear at the matching blushes on the two faces. 

====================================================================

Hermione was sipping on her glass of wine at dinner while she listened to the conversation around her. She felt lighter than normal and knew a lot of it had to be due to her magic finally being settled. A brush of a hand against her thigh had her smiling at the wizard next to her, knowing his reappearance in her life contributed to the bliss she was feeling. 

Thorfinn was still away so it was just Antonin who joined them for dinner, if her father was surprised he didn't voice it. He only shook the younger man's hand and welcomed him. Tom wasn't concerned with threatening him off, he knew Hermione was more than capable of looking out for herself. He let his eyes drift around the table at his closest friends and followers. He bit back a smirk seeing all the faces of those who would volunteer to handle the man if Hermione needed them to. No, he would trust Hermione fully on her decisions.

“Are you really, or are you just afraid of what he will say.” Draco's voice asked across the table to Hermione. They had discussed her bringing the journal to Sirius. It was decided that he would be the easiest to explain the truth to. And it would be easier to get the others on board if he was already on their side.

She scoffed, “What an awful question to ask a gryffindor!”

She tried raising her head proudly while also sneering at the boy.

“You are not a true gryffindor,” Theo cut in. “You are a snake with a mane. And I am not even making fun of your hair.” 

She reached a hand up to her curls with a frown anyway gaining chuckles about the table when they were interrupted by someone storming in the hall. They looked up in concern as Fenrir quickly made his way over, looking far too distressed for the normally composed predator.

“Scabior is missing.” He said instead of a greeting. “His father hasn't seen him in two days. He wouldn't just disappear, not without his son. I’m afraid something bad has happened to him.” 

Hermione had her hand up to her mask in a gasp. She liked the man, the few times they had been in contact he seemed like a nice bloke, and she adored his son and the love shared between the three new wolves. 

“What do you need Fen?” She asked ready to leave with him now. 

“I need you to help me find him. This kind of thing has happened before, in the last war. It started just like this. I can't.. I cant lose my pack again.” He said, hanging his head.

In a surprising move, considering the room was filled with purebloods, with an exception of her and her father. The majority of the table pushed back their chairs and stood up. The sound and the action shocked Fenrir to startle, staring wide eyed at the group.

“So,” Antonin said, breaking the silence. 

“Where do we start?” Draco smirked.


End file.
